


MHA Watches the MCU

by Yarheeguy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters Watching Marvel Movies, Reaction, Watching, Watching the MCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 305,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarheeguy/pseuds/Yarheeguy
Summary: the characters from My Hero Academia are teleported to an unknown cinema to watch some movies, mainly the movies from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, join Izuku, class 1-A, the teachers, the villains and other characters as they and discover heroes from another reality.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 184





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction originally come from Fanfiction, while I'll try to post chapters here, Fanfiction will be the first to have the new chapters.

Prologue

“What? Where am I?” Izuku first thought when he was teleported to a different place, looking around him he can see a lot of faces that he recognised, and round him, a big dark purple room with chairs and sofas and… a food stand?

The first action he makes was approaching the people he knew, everyone in Class 1-A is here, Uraraka, Bakugo, Asui, Sero, Mina, Mineta, just to name a few, “guys, what’s going on?” Izuku first spoke, but much to his surprise, his classmates had the same reaction, “I don’t know, one minute we were learning, now we’re here.”

“Young Midoriya” Izuku turned to find All Might, who is in his skeleton form, approaching Izuku “are you okay?” “yeah,” the Hero-in-training replied, “but where are we?”

All Might also have the same confusion, he doesn’t know where he is, Izuku resume looking at who was here, everyone on the first year hero course is present, both 1-A and 1-B, as well as all the teachers, Present Mic, Midnight, Eraserhead, just to name a few, there were also a couple of students from other courses, such as Mei from the support course and Shinso from the general educations, the big three were also here and in a much bigger surprise, Eri was also there as well.

But it wasn’t just them.

“You got to be kidding me!”

Everyone turns to find that the League of Villains were also present, Shigaraki, Dabi, Toga, Kurogiri, Spinner and Mr Compress.

“Villains!” one of the UA students shouted as they prepare themselves for a fight, the villains did the same, just as they were about to jump, their bodies froze in place, everyone was very surprised to see what happened to them, but the question is who’s doing this.

“Wow, now that is an introduction!” in all a sudden, a small figure in black appeared in front of them, they wore a black hoodie and blue jeans with stylish pink shoes, “well it’s always human nature for the heroes to beat the waste out of bad guys am I right”, the figure turns to show off their hidden face, due to their hood covering the eyes, it wasn’t clear what they look like, but they can see their mouth and some sort of ink running down their face.

“Who are you? Where are we? Why did you bring us here?” the former symbol of peace was the first to ask questions, only to find a grin on the figure’s face, they walk up to the hero’s still body and look directly at him, “my name is the Eth Double You Em, but you can call me FWM for short.”

The FWM then turns around and walk away, only to stand in the middle between the heroes of UA and the League of Villains.

“I have silenced your quirks in this whole place, so your powers don’t work here, I also removed all lethal weapons from yourselves, if you attack anyone, you will be punished, now we know the rules will you comply.”

Everyone was silenced, the figured seems to be a girl, a young girl to note, she was very confident and without care.

“I said, will you comply or should we make you stand still the entire time?”

“If you answer our questions, then yes,” All Might said

“Good, what about you villains, will you comply?”

“No, we will not-“

“Shigaraki,” the purple shadow like villain interrupted the leader “I suggest we comply, we don’t know how powerful she is.”

Shigaraki grunts at the thought of it until he eventually gave out a morning “fine!”

“Good” the FWM snaps her fingers and everyone can able to move again, Izuku moved his fingers and approach the seemingly powerful girl, “so what’s going on, did you brought us here?”

“Quite a quick asker you know that Izuku” the FWM smiled, “and yes, I brought you all here for one reason and one reason only.”

“And that being?” Aisawa raises his brow,

“To watch… MOVIES!”

As the FWM made her announcement, the room lighten up, revealing more of the room, as there are more softas, the food stand is brighter and now there’s a door with a theatre-like sign that reads “MCU 1 - Iron Man” in big English writing

“That’s… it?” one of the students was confused about the announcement, though curious to why this girl brought everyone in a different place, pull them away from their lives just to watch some movies.

“I want every one of you guys to watch movies in this dimensional theatre, the food stand is over there if you want to have a snack or a drink, the provider of the stand is my human pet Wyatt, say hi Wyatt” everyone turns to look at the stand where a boy is wearing a cinema staff member outfit, he seems a bit disfigured as he constantly smiles and has one of his eyes wide open, with the other blinking, he slowly and shakenly waves his hand, saying “h… hi...”

“So, you just want us to watch movies?” All Might scratch his head in confusion, while the 1-A teacher of 1-A Aizawa stepped in “I’m sorry to say this, but we had other important things to do,” “I agree, the last I recall, we were in the middle of academics” Momo agreed with her teachers, which caused FWM to smile, “oh don’t you worry everyone, while we’re in this dimension, time is paused, meaning that when we’re finished here, you won’t miss a second of your universe, so just relax and enjoy your time here.”

With that additional information, some of the students were at ease that they won’t be missing out, while others are still in concern, Izuku looked at the side to see Eri standing next to him, “well, if that’s the case, then let’s watch some movies then”

While the few people who are okay with movies cheered, the FWM approached Izuku, “while this event happens, I want you to have something,” she then pulls up a notebook and gave it to Izuku, it was a book that looks exactly like his hero notebooks, with only a slight exception, as it reads ‘Marvel’, he opens the book to find that the pages are blank.

“What’s Marvel?” Izuku asked.

“You will soon find out, but I suggest noting down every hero you see” then the FWM turns around and shouted, “now everyone, head to the screening room, if you want snacks, please do so, the movie will start in ten minutes!”

Izuku walked through the screening room with Eri on his side, Uraraka walked passed him “I notice you brought one of your notebooks” she spoke, cause Izuku to lose focus on the room, “no, the girl gave it to me, she told me to note down every hero, so I guess we’re going to watch some superhero movies?”

“What’s a movie?” Eri shyly but curiously asked.

Izuku turn to see Eri, he understands that Eri had a traumatic childhood, being closed off to the world thanks to Overhaul, but now he rescued her, he’s trying his best to make her happy, he remember being her age to watch hero movies, there’s always a movie for popular heroes, mainly All Might, which had some good and some bad movies, but interesting to see, it’s also some of the only places to see movies based on heroes that are not in Japan, mainly because most of the movies come from the United States.

“Well, a movie is a story but shown in moving pictures, it can show interesting scenes and morals that can have people understand the meaning of the story.”

With that explanation, Izuku sat down in the third front rows of the screen room, being next to Eri and Mirio on the left and the right, Uraraka and Asui, he looked behind him to find that Bakugo behind him, along with his ‘Bakusquad’ that consist of Kimishira, Mina, Denki and Sero, while in front the three people he can see was Mei, Shinso and Aizawa, his teacher of 1-A, though their heads didn’t distract him with the screening.

When everyone is settled the FWM appears in front of everybody, with the big screen behind her.

“Now that everyone is settled, allow me to introduce the entertainment that you will be seeing,” she started, taking a deep breath and letting it out, to start her prologue.

“As you already know, you all live in a hero society, where hero learn from school so that they can become professional heroes to beat up villains and save people from disasters, but you all have forgotten the meaning of a hero, while some of you have good intentions of being a hero, some just want to get money and fame from this role, only a few can call themselves heroes for the actions you’ve made, which is why I wanted to show you a different view.”

As she speaks, the screen behind her faded to a red colour, “the films you’re about to see are a different reality to yours, where the amazing event of Quirks never happen, but even then, the age of heroes will rise upon this reality, for the time watching these movies, you will see different heroes, some have slight quirks, some with powerful quirks, and a few that don’t have quirks at all, you will all see villains that have understandable motivations, trying to do bad for their benefits, but also find redemption within those monsters, and overall show how this world went on while heroes kept fighting for what they believe.”

As she speaks, Izuku notices the screen behind her, showing different pages of comic books, that featured heroes, but it was so quick, he couldn’t see what they look like, only their arms, legs and action that isn’t clear.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to watch, the Marvel Cinematic Universe”

As the FWM finished her sentence, big English words appeared, showing the words that she mentioned, “Marvel Cinematic Universe.”

“let’s begin.”

**Yep, I decided to make a story based on this**

**I have looked all over on the internet of fictional characters that I know watching movies or shows that I’ve seen, I only found a few good ones, but I want to be certain, I want MHA reacting to heroes from Marvel or DC, unfortunately, there wasn’t much so I decided to make it myself**

**I will be trying my best to have them react to ALL of the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies (excluding Incredible Hulk because that movie doesn’t exist to my perspective) and I can get through this without any copyright problems… hopefully.**

**So I hope to join us as we start our journey.**


	2. Iron Man (Part 1)

**I'm actually surprised that I gotten so many followers, views and favorites from you guys after I put out the prologue, thank you so much and I really hope you continue to read and support my fanfiction, just letting you guys know now, I only watch the Dub version of MHA and I never read the mange, nor I have intentions of reading the manga, for my knowledge is a bit limited compare to someone who can do a better job with MHA lore, but either way, I'll make sure to try my best to keep this story going**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following the film of 'Iron Man', to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Iron Man on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

"For the first film we will see when the age of heroes began, how one person can create a huge inspiration to create a world with future heroes, and I know that a certain and overhyped support inventor in this room will be more than excited to see this first film."

From the exact words that came from the FWM's mouth, Izuku already knew that she was talking about Mei Hatsume, which made him more than curious to see how this reality starts with a hero that an inventor like Mei would love?

Izuku looked at the girl who seemed to be curious, but he wasn't able to see his face based on his position and the lights going dark.

Izuku turns to see the exact background of comics flipping as it once again read the words 'Marvel Studios', the movie has begun.

**00:00:00 – 00:00:54**

"So we're starting in Afghanistan?" Iida said, surprised of the location to start this whole universe' story.

**00:00:54 – 00:01:22**

"He's certainly out of place" Izuku spoke, "yeah, he looks like one of those rich guys" Asui points out the obvious.

**00:01:22 - 00:01:30**

"Talks like one too."

**00:01:30 - 00:01:51**

"Oh, he's one of those people" Aizawa sighs, knowing what kind of person this guy is supposed to be, he hopes that this man isn't important to the main part of the story (spoilers, he is.)

**00:01:51 - 00:02:11**

"Judging on his questions and one of the guys wanting to take a picture with him, he must be somewhat a celebrity, I'll add him in my notes," Izuku muttered as he opens up his note and starts to quickly sketch.

**00:02:11- 00:02:21**

"MySpace?" Eri spoke out softly.

"I think I heard of that from somewhere, just don't remember it…" Mina said giving a thought of what it could be, "maybe their version of Facebook?" one student suggests.

"Or maybe an outdated platform thanks to Facebook?"

**00:02:21 -00:02:35**

Everyone was surprised, the action of this film just started.

**00:02:11 - 00:02:51**

"So the suited man is named Stark" Izuku whispered as he wrote the name in his note.

**00:02:51 – 00:03:01**

"Welp, there goes all those guys," Shigaraki grumbled and chuckled "died for something probably pointless."

**00:03:01 - 00:03:16**

"Seriously, this guy looks like he isn't supposed to be here, why is he there?" Asui spoke, which caused many to think about what they're seeing.

"That's what I thought too," All Might have to agree with his student "what seems to be a celebrity in a suit, going who knows where in Afghanistan and attacked in an ambush, he might as well be a civilian in a middle of a villain attack."

"Well, eyes might be deceiving," Nezu pointed out, smiling like always, "there might be something going on than what we can see."

**00:03:16 - 00:03:25**

"Wait a minute" Izuku suddenly realized something, "didn't one of the soldiers called the guy in the suit Stark?"

**00:03:25 - 00:03:48**

"Wait? What happened?" Ochako asked, getting a bit worried about the man on the screen,

"I think the explosion somehow caused his heart to bleed? I really can't say" Hatsumei attempt to theorize what happened but the light starts to fade in.

Meanwhile, Toga smiled from the sight of blood shown on Starks shirt.

**00:03:48 - 00:04:17**

**Title Card: 'Iron Man'**

Izuku realize the words he saw at the previous room before watching the movie, 'Iron Man' it was the most likely chance that the hero they're about to see in this film is named 'Iron Man' he quickly noted down the Hero Name, creating a unique page just for the hero.

"Oh I see, he was captured by terrorists." Aizawa was finally gotten the picture of the situation.

"Hey, remember when we captured Bakugo over there" Spinner talked to his fellow league member, but it was loud enough for Bakugo to hear,  
"How about you shut it, Stain turtle!" Bakugo shouted which caused everyone to stay quiet.

**00:04:17 - 00:04:25**

Everyone was very surprised to see the man being more than just a celebrity. Especially Mei, who was very interest to know the man that is Tony Stark.

**00:04:25 - 00:04:43**

"What?!" Mei surprisingly shouted, "I didn't build my first engine till age eleven," "and graduating at a university at age 17, he has to be a genius" Power Loader, the support teacher added, he thought about Tony Stark being in his world, would he help the heroes with his tech and his brilliant mind? To the extent and according to the FWM, everyone in this world is quirkless, so it would make sense if Stark was also quirkless, and yet smart enough to do advanced engineering at a young age.

**00:04:43 – 00:05:00**

"Makes sense of the whole business thing, sometimes business runs in the family," one of the teachers said which caused Todoroki to shrugs, understanding the meaning of _'business runs in the family.'_

**00:05:00 - 00:05:20**

"Sounds like this Tony Stark guy is this world's equivalent to All Might" Sero snickered from the thought of it.

"Or rather the All Might of support gears!"

While they laugh the thought of it, Izuku wrote more information about Stark Industries, how Tony Stark runs the business and what they did, he was impressed that they make weapons to protect America but have little concerns since he saw the bomb that has the company name on it used against him.

**00:05:20 – 00:06:37**

"Make sense, if he is a genius inventor running a big business, he wouldn't be wasting his time accepting awards" Aizawa spoke, "which is one of the reasons why we didn't attend the introduction ceremony and start testing your quirks."

"It's a hero job, and I know Tony might be working on something important" All Might smiled right before he would regret his words.

**00:06:37 - 00:06:41**

"Or… he's ignoring the ceremony to do something unheroic-like" All Might was utterly surprised to the change of scene.

**00:06:41 - 00:07:33**

"Not even acknowledge how important the award was to the guy, what an asshole" Kimishira grows to Stark.

**00:07:33 - 00:07:53**

"Right off the bat asshole," Kirishima said towards Stark careless and jerk actions.

**00:07:53 - 00:07:57**

"Not bad?" Aizawa raised his eyebrows to that answer.

**00:07:57 - 00:08:12**

"Makes you wonder what would happen in the day when heroes are no longer needed to keep the peace" Shigaraki scratch his face with the thought of that concept, his perfect ideal to change society, the heroes turn to the villains, and couldn't disagree with them.

"It makes you think that if there are no villains, there wouldn't be any heroes, we would be obsolete," "but isn't that a good thing?" Ochako spoke out with that idea.

"Yes and no," Aizawa resumed the concept "yes that we will have peace, but that means no more pro heroes, no more U.A and you would have to take another job."

The students in the hero course didn't think about that. if there were peace and no villains, then what would be a point of being a hero?

**00:08:12 - 00:08:25**

"Wait what? How does that make sense?" Izuku looked up from his notes to hear the words, "it does for me, Deku" Bakugo smirked "imagine the stick being a quirk, if you have a bigger or powerful quirk than anyone else, then you become strong" "but would it achieve peace or fear?" Nezu added a question that gotten everyone else in thought.

**00:08:12 - 00:09:04**

"I somewhat had a feeling that might happen" Tokoyami sighed from the scene.

Meanwhile, Mineta opens his eyes wide to make sure he gets as much sights from the few seconds as possible.

**00:09:04 - 00:09:33**

"Stark is living at the edge of the sea?" "look at that house" "not even my house is impressive as this" the students talked about Tony's place, many were very impressed by how rich Stark is.

**00:09:33 - 00:10:15**

Izuku quickly wrote down the name 'Pepper Potts', having a feeling that she might be important.

**00:10:15 - 00:10:29**

"So… she's a maid?" one of the students point out the obvious, "yeah, every rich person has at least one butler or maid" "hey Momo, do you have one at your home?"

Momo didn't say anything and kept watching the film.

**00:10:29 - 00:10:55**

While other students saw this scene a little bland, Mei smiled to see Tony working on a car engine, she can tell that Stark had experience with engines.

**00:10:55 - 00:12:57**

"Hey, it's that guy earlier," one of the audiences said as the students realize who it was, Izuku kept a note in his head to add more information about him as he could be important later in the film.

"I guess this explains how Stark ended up in Afghanistan." Momo pointed as the rest of the students realize that the earlier scenes were starting to make sense.

**00:12:57 - 00:14:13**

"Talk about being irresponsible," Aizawa said, the rest of the teachers nod in agreement, seeing Stark as how they imagined an average rich American businessman.

While the rest were sighing from what just happened, Mineta on the other hand, was jealous that Stark had airplane girls dancing around him. "how he hasn't died from earlier scenes is beyond me" Aizawa said as the scene changes.

**00:14:13 – 00:14:33**

"That explains why he's there in the first place." Ochako said, "a bit weird to present weapons though."

"Well, it would be no different than any other presentation for a big company," Momo gives out an explanation, "people have to present their product before they but them, and since Stark is a weapons developing company trying to get funds from the American military, it would make sense to show how the weapons would work."

"It's like presenting your quirks in the early part of your course, but more a business structure for this case" Nezu added.

**00:14:33 - 00:14:42**

"It's possible," the shadow person next to Shigaraki pointed out, "but it's also a difficult task, both hero and villain, heroes can be respected by civilians and other heroes but feared by villains, and reverse for villains, but there are those who can be both respected and feared, like All for One and All Might."

"What was that?" Shigaraki said dully to his league member, while everyone was staring blank at him

"Just a thought from my head."

**00:14:42 – 00:15:08**

"I was about to disagree with firing once, but I also understood what he meant by that," All Might said in thought, "what do you mean?" the teachers asked, "firing doesn't always mean missiles or bullets it can also mean quirks, just using your quirk once against an enemy can be all it takes to take down your opponent, it doesn't always, with people with stronger quirks, but it fully depends on the quirk itself."

"Yeah, like that time Tokoroki used his ices to froze me in the tournament," the tape student interrupted, "all he needed is to fire that quirk once and he won."

"Correct, but it's also better if we never fire at all, given how our world works, that case would be a rarity."

**00:15:08 - 00:15:25**

"Now let's see some action" Bakugo grinned while looking at the rockets, the students around him would know that the boy with an explosive quirk like watching explosions.

**00:15:25 - 00:15:45**

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Bakugo laughed at the big explosions, "with one missile, caused such destruction" Tokoyami made an attempted edgy quote.

"No wonder Stark Industries is the best guns provider in that world, his weapons are deadly" the teachers having a conversation about what they saw in Stark weapon's presentation

"This can also be a problem if they fall into the wrong hands."

"Yeah, imagine if villains had their hands of such weapons, it would cause devastation for not just the city but the country."

"Don't get any ideas, by the way, villains" one of the teachers turn to the league, in which Shigaraki made a soft grin. Imagining what he can do if he had such weapons.

**00:15:45 - 00:15:55**

"At this point, we can tell that Stark has an alcohol problem." One of the students said as Izuku wrote down 'possible alcoholic' on Tony Stark's page on his notes.

**00:15:55 - 00:16:26**

"And it all comes together," Izuku said watching as the vehicle exploded once again, having a sense that he's only watching the starting of what would be an origin of a superhero, and now he knows more about Tony Stark, who he is and how he ended up being captured by terrorists in Afghanistan he's more than excited to see how Stark will deal with his situation, and if he survives the experience, all Izuku can do is watch, just like everyone else.

**00:16:26 - 00:16:42**

"I heard reports of surgeries from doctors and saw some myself," Recovery Girl said as the teachers turn around to the old lady, "I don't need to do those however with my quirk, but not everyone has healing quirks."  
"Do you think Stark will be okay based on those images?" All Might questioned, trying to take a doctor' note on the scene itself.

"I can't tell, because I don't know what or why he's in surgery, to begin with."

"It has to be something to do with that chest bleeding after the explosion," Izuku said, pointing out what he wrote from his notes.

**00:16:42 - 00:17:06**

Everyone was grossed out from the scene and how long the tube was.

**00:17:06 - 00:17:29**

"I'm calling it, that's the bad guy" Kimishira called out.

"You can't just assume people are villain by first glance, there has to be evidence first," Iida told chopping the air with his hand towards Kirishima.

"Well maybe he is" Izuku joined in the conversation, "he's there, he's wearing a suit, and have signs that he might be the villain of the story."

"Young Midoriya, you must never judge a book by its cover."

"I'm not," Izuku spoke back to his mentor, "just pointing out signs, and I don't think he would be the villain, it would be too obvious and early."

**00:17:29 - 00:17:57**

Everyone in the cinema seats were shocked to see such a thing planted onto Stark's chest, some were worried that it would be some sort of bomb that keeps Stark captive, others thought it was something else, the technical individual on the theatre like Mei and Power Loader was intrigued to the device's purpose.

**00:17:57 - 00:18:18**

"Atrial septum?" the students questioned.

"The heart, he means the heart" the U.A medical doctor fills the confusion.

**00:18:18 - 00:18:44**

"That's somewhat clever and also dangerous," Power Loader said, "he has something electrical inside of him, there's a slight chance he could be electrocuted by the magnet or the battery," "though it's better than being dead" medical hero try to counter-argue with the support hero, "if he wasn't put into immediate surgery, which I doubt he would, he would have died within minutes, so at least they tried their best to save his life.

**00:18:44 – 00:19:20**

"Guess he's not the villain, but a prisoner," one of the teachers said as Kimishira felt a bit embarrassed that he got a prediction wrong.

"That also explains why he's there too and not with the other bad guys."

**00:19:20 - 00:19:52**

"Famous mass murderer?" Izuku looked up from hearing what the bald man translated, "Is there some sort of dark history we don't know about Stark?"

"I think he meant that he's a successful weapons provider," Power Loader corrected, "since he runs the company that builds the weapons, it would be on him to how the weapons are used, and since he called the shots, he would be the reason towards all the deaths of the people that were killed by his guns, both in Afghanistan and those bad men who happen to acquire Stark's weapons."

"So does that mean when Stainy inspired villains, he has a higher kill count for when they kill people?" Toga jumps up, "yes and no Miss Toga" the purple shadow answered, as Toga return to her seat.

"It's like that quote from a show I recently watched, 'giving a gun to a killer would be no different than pulling the trigger', so in those terms, Stark would be the biggest mass murderer in America, possibly the world."

**00:19:52 - 00:20:10**

"Hatsume, this might be a good lesson for you" the Support teacher turned to his students, "if you managed to invent powerful weapons or support items for heroes, you have to realize that you would paint a target on your back, if that ever happens, be sure to be careful.

"Don't worry about me Sensei" Mei gives a thumbs up to her teacher, "even if those baddies try to get a hold of my secrets, I'll make sure I knock them dead with my babies before they know what hit them!"

The villains didn't know if they fear or overlooked Mei's response, but they hope they won't counter one of her 'babies'.

**00:20:10 - 00:20:19**

"Expected torture for those who refuse" one of the villains chuckled.

**00:20:19 - 00:21:11**

Everyone in their seats is surprised to see how many weapons the terrorists managed to gain, and all of them coming from Stark Industries.

"Does… Stark knows that he's giving guns to terrorists?" one of the students have the urge to call out, "I think there's some sort of secret trades that we and Stark don't know about."

"That would be the case," the school principal said, sipping a cup of tea that he has gotten from the refreshments stand. The teachers would ask how, but they fear that the Principal's high specs will spoil the rest of the film.

**00:21:11 - 00:21:49**

"As if" Shigaraki complain, "we usually kill our prisoners instead of setting them free."

"Or turn them into Nomus."

"That too."

**00:21:49 - 00:22:35**

"And I thought All Might's speeches were annoying"

"What?" All Might was surprised from Aizawa.

"But either way, I almost felt bad for Stark, all that effort, all his time towards the company, only to show nothing but death."

"Even worse since he only just realized his intentions."

"Yeah, imagine leaving that legacy behind."

The students thought about it and hoped it won't happen to them, while the villains sighed knowing that it's destined that they leave such legacy, especially if they become successful in the future.

**00:22:35 - 00:22:52**

"Oh, he has a plan!" Mei squeal from a single second of the scene, "I can tell from his inventive eyes he has an idea!"

"Is that obvious for you? Even I can't tell" one of the hero students said.

"That's because you don't have the support spirit" Mei replied watching the montage of Stark working on his secret plan.

**00:22:52 - 00:23:30**

"Sounds like a very international terrorist organization."

**00:23:30 - 00:24:15**

"Wonder what they're working on that requires Palladium?"

"Do you know what they're planning to make?" Izuku asked the support people.

"The heck I know," Power Loader said while Mei was too focused on Stark work.

**00:24:15 – 00:24:50**

Upon hearing that name, Yinsen, Izuku wrote the name down his notes, so far, he wrote 4 names, Stark, Potts, Obadiah and Yinsen. As well as other notes such as Stark Industries and the Ten Rings.

**00:24:50 - 00:25:21**

"Ooh, Stark made something that glows!" Mei smiled, curious to what Stark has made.

**00:25:21 – 00:25:53**

Shinso turns to see Mei who had open wide eyes and her mouth gasping so large from just hearing those words.

"Three… giga… joules… per second?"

"That's… beyond any electric output, I ever heard" Power Loader was as surprised and as gasped as Mei.

"I don't get it, how large is that?" Izuku asked as he put in the numbers on his notes.

"To give you an idea, you know Denki's electricity quirk" "yeah" "that single power source is about over a million of him at his maximum power, if he let out that amount of electricity, he'll probably be an idiot for the rest of his life."

As Denki was somewhat insulted by the teacher's explanation, he too was amazed by the amount of power.

**00:25:53 - 00:26:16**

"He's building a giant mech?"

"Not a mech, a bodysuit."

The students and teachers suddenly realize what 'Iron Man means' Izuku quickly put down the real identity of the hero on Iron Man's page; Tony Stark.

**00:26:16 – 00:26:39**

"Umm, wouldn't the terrorists be cautious about the glowing light on Stark's chest?" Izuku noticed.

"I doubt they'll notice" Aizawa answered, "either Stark told them that it keeps him alive longer or so the car battery won't hold him back."

**00:26:39 - 00:27:23**

_"I know that feeling…"_ All Might thought, as at one time he was the number one Hero, he had everything, but his master died, he turned away his recently deceased friend, it wasn't until he met Midoriya, he got something to keep going.

In some way, he felt that Stark will one day find his Midoriya.

**00:27:23 - 00:28:28**

"Looks like we found our main bad guy" Kimishira smiled.

"Do you think so, you got it wrong last time?" Bakugo said.

"I'm just saying what I think."

"Either way, red, they are starting to suspect foul play," Denki said.

"Will you two shut up and watch the damn movie!" Bakugo shouted which silent the two.

**00:28:28** \- **00:29:34**

"He's not wrong there," one of the teachers said, as they smiled to the thought of a short history lesson.

**00:29:34 - 00:29:57**

"What an asshole" Shigaraki moans about the bald man giving the speech, "it's not about the weapons, it's about the power and fear."

"Which in this case are the weapons" Nezu talked back to the villain, "or have you already forgotten that we're watching a quirkless world."

**00:29:57 – 00:30:46**

The students gasp from the sight of red rock and the words from a foreign language, Izuku turned around to see that Eri's eyes were covered thanks to Mirio, knowing that something bad might happen.

While the villains were smiling, hoping for the bald man to do some damage torture.

**00:30:46 – 00:31:22**

"Ahh," Toga complains, "I want to see his mouth burn" the word from the vampire girl was a weird sentence that made everyone, even the villains questioned towards her mindset of the scene.

**00:31:22 - 00:31:35**

"That's such a manly scene right here" Kimishira holding his fist as he watches Stark in his tank top working on his machine in a cave.

The scene for Mei Hatsume got her excited and amazed by what she's seeing, a man working on a big project, one that will save his life as well as another, and he's building all of it using nothing but the materials used to build a complex missile within a cave using not the latest tech, but the tools only terrorists can able to gain.

It was like watching the origins of a support hero in their work of the greatest inventions at the worst conditions.

**00:31:35 - 00:32:02**

The second he saw that mask, Izuku quickly sketched the face.

"So that's the mask of this 'Iron Man'?" the class 1-B teacher said, not impressed of the design, "it's just in early designs, this would be his first suit, everyone has gone through changes, even heroes and their outfits."

The students smiled from what Power Loader said, they had changed their costumes in one way or another, though many are kept the same, some have improvements to make the suits better.

**00:32:02 - 00:32:58**

"We're about to see some action, and about time" Bakugo smiled, knowing that he will see Stark's plan unfold.

**00:32:58 – 00:33:26**

"They're blowing the doors off?" one of the students was surprised from the bomb by the door.

"Always have a backup."

Meanwhile Izuku, Iida and Orchako were very surprised to see a bomb at the doors, they remember the time doors blew up onto Izuku at the development studio, it was a very nervous moment, especially for Izuku and Uraraka.

**00:33:26 - 00:34:10**

"These terrorists will not know what hit em!"

"If that suit can deal with bullets, then yes."

**00:34:10 - 00:34:30**

"Nooo!" one of the girls cried out, "I don't want him to die!"

"As sad as it is, he's giving more time for the computer to upload so Stark Suit will work properly, it was probably the best options."

Though the teacher was right, as the students watch Yinsen running off firing, deep down, they know that he's doing the right thing.

he's being a hero.

**00:34:30 - 00:35:07**

"Stark's Baby number one is a go!" Mei said at the edge of her seat, waiting to see Stark in his full bodysuit.

**00:35:07 - 00:35:40**

"Boom!" Bakugo shouted as he watches the terrorist starting to fire the room.

**00:35:40 - 00:35:58**

**"Tony Stark in the Mark 1 Iron Man"** everyone looked around to see Present Mic, shouting throughout the room to announce the hero **"Quirk: Quirkless, not that he needs one, he has the Iron Man Suit that allows him to become a powerful man of armor!"**

"What was that?" Aizawa questioned the loud DJ teacher.

"The girl gave me these cards," Mic said as he showed off the cards, "she told me to announce the heroes and villains when appropriate."

"How many cards do you have?"

"Three, including the one I announced, she also said that she will give me more cards when we watch later films."

**00:35:58 – 00:36:55**

"That was… menacing…" students gave out their thoughts of that moment.

The villains were almost scared, maybe because they saw terrorists watching the door breaking in front of them, that a hero in full body suit is going to ruin their day, not to mention the ones who tried to fight back are probably dead.

If they were quirkless, they too might be afraid of this Iron man.

**00:36:55 - 00:37:00**

"Ah, the flaws of the machine" Power Loader started "even the greatest tools can have weaknesses."

**00:37:00 - 00:37:07**

While some of the people in the theatre laughed at that small moment, Shigaraki gave a sighed, "he was right there, and vulnerable, you could of end him right there and then, instead you somehow, SOMEHOW shot yourself."

No one listens to his complains, as they either ignored or chuckled at the scene.

**00:37:07 - 00:37:24**

The laughs turned to gasps, as they suddenly saw Yinsen shot and barely surviving.

"He did give Stark time" the teachers gave a small sigh, "though I respect his heroic actions."

**00:37:07 - 00:37:40**

"Looks like you're wrong again Kimishira" Sero smirked to his friend, which caused the Red Riot to jump, "Hey, you don't know that, maybe he survived!"

"A quirkless surviving that, yeah, I don't think so," Bakugo said.

**00:37:40 - 00:38:03**

"So all along… he was planning to sacrifice himself to save Stark?" Izuku was amazed at what Yinsen did for Tony.

Ochako was started to feel into tears, not too much, but the liquid start to form from his eyes "a bit sad that his family died."

"He's a man with everything and nothing" Deku quoted an earlier saying from Yinsen, "and now he can see them again."

**00:38:03 - 00:38:31**

Everyone had felt of pity for the bald man, they barely knew him for 20 minutes and already showed where he stands. The villains, though had negative intentions, respected the man's attempts to help someone, the teachers thought of him as a man who could of help in the long run but respected his choices. The students saw him as someone who didn't have anything and used what's left to save one person.

To everyone's eyes, Yinsen was a hero, which is the most surprising thing to think.

The first-ever hero that was shown in this universe isn't a Pro Hero, isn't a man in tights, it was a simple, quirkless man, a prisoner of war, with nothing to lose, but to use his own life to save one person.

Izuku put on the notes next to Yinsen's name _Died a hero – 'don't waste it, don't waste your life.' (last words)._

**00:38:31 - 00:38:50**

"Have fear terrorists!" Mei jumped from her seat, making a bad All Might impression, "for Iron Man is here!"

**00:38:50 - 00:39:14**

Everyone was stunned from the flamethrowers from Tony Stark's suit, though the ones who thought differently are the Todorokis.

Shoto was interested in the flames, but it very much reminds him of his father, who is known as Endeavor, he's glad that he isn't here with them.

Dabi smiled at the flames, for something that he likes is now shown on screen, fire and flames to burn everything to the ground.

**00:39:14 - 00:39:25**

"He's burning all of his bombs and weapons" one of the students called out, "this is a bad thing."

"What do you mean?" another student questioned, "he's destroying them so that the terrorists won't use them to hurt people."

"But HE is in the middle of them all, they will explode."

"Then let's see the fireworks" Bakugo stated, smiling for the incoming explosion.

**00:39:25 - 00:39:58**

"It's getting more intense," Izuku said, "do you think he can survive this."

"I have no doubts," Mei giving a thumbs up to the green hair boy "I bet he got something else to hide from that suit."

**00:39:58 – 00:40:15**

Everyone in the room sighed in relief that Iron Man managed to get out okay, the ones who were more excited than others were Mei and Bakugo.

Bakugo was shouting and laughing, happy to see the biggest explosion, though the Jericho explosion would be his top explosion, it was great to see something going boom.

Mei was more than happy that Stark managed to escape, but also the fact that he used rocket boots, an idea and invention that Mei had created and showed off during the sports festival.

**00:40:15 - 00:40:54**

"Now he got out, he has to walk through a dessert to reach back," Izuku said as he finished making the quick sketch of the first Iron man suit.

"Hope he'll be okay."

**00:40:54 - 00:41:55**

Everyone in the cinema cheered for Stark's escape, he was captured and imprisoned by terrorists to force to build a deadly bomb, but he instead made a battle suit to escape, though Stark lost a new friend, he got out of there with his life.

Somehow in some way, this will be the origins of how Tony Stark becomes Iron Man

"The Age of Heroes has begun" All Might stated "from here, Iron Man realize the truth of his company and become a hero to save it, as well as many lives."

"I hope you're right All Might" Aizawa replied, "though he'll need improvements of his skills to become a hero. Because he survived one moment doesn't mean you'll earn the skills, just experience."

"But experience is all you need to motivate your future, take these words students, what happens in our future, if we survive the troubling experience, what happens next is up for you, make sure you make the right choice."

The students nodded their heads towards the hero they look up to.

"That applies to you too villains," All Might turn to the League who felt like they're being left out, the leader just hold his arms and shrugs, ignoring the comment "whatever, I don't need advice from you."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Iron Man (Part 2)

**Before we Resume this story I need to answer 3 questions I gotten from you guys**

**1: Why did I put this fanfiction on the Marvel COMIC category:**

**The answer is simple. It's because there is no MCU option, just the individual films, you guys suggest to put it in Avengers, but I am doing more than just Avengers okay, I am doing MCU which is Marvel in general, so that's why I put it in Marvel, which can be not just the comic version.**

**2: Why am I skipping the Incredible Hulk movie?**

**Because the film irrelevant towards the MCU, the actor in Incredible Hulk and Avengers are different and other than 1 reference, the whole story is a waste of time, heck, I watched the entire MCU and skipped Hulk and I liked how he is introduced in the Avengers, which is how I first see Hulk. Plus I heard negative things about that film.**

**But if you guys want to see MHA watch that film, then I'll do a poll which will last until I release part 3 of Iron Man.**

**3 Why am I worried about this being copyrighted?**

**Simple, according to the rules and guidelines on the website and I quote 'entries not allowed: MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.' Which is what the reaction fanfictions does, so if I do what everyone else does, then I might get into trouble, and I won't be able to complete the MCU, plus I'll do doing a whole bunch of pointless writing just to describing the scenes, so I decided to focus more on the story of the characters reactions than the copied story, so I am applying within those rules, this might change if I do get into trouble. I know people don't like it, but I'm trying my best to make it clearer for you to understand them.**

**Anyway, let's resume this once again!**

* * *

**00:41:55 – 00:42:32**

"Tony Stark left for Afghanistan" Tokoyami quoted, "and returned with a new perspective."

"You're right about that young Tokoyami," All Might said, "now he knows that terrorists are getting his weapons, he must investigate."

**00:42:32 - 00:42:48**

"Seems that Pepper has a good relationship with her boss" Tsyu pointed out, which lead Mina to smile and thought of a possibility…

_"Time to ship!"_ she thought.

**00:42:48 - 00:43:01**

"Guess Tony has no time to start investigating, plus he seems to be a bit okay," Izuku said,

Meanwhile, for the teachers, they see All Might smiling and made a soft chuckle, "I remember a time when I returned to Japan, the first thing I did is eat foods that taste even better than the food you get back at the States." The teachers smiled towards All Might's thoughtful memories.

**00:43:01 - 00:44:02**

"That's a mouthful" Ochako was surprised from an agency name, she turns to Izuku who wrote the name down, one in Japanese to remember the name.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

He then writes it down in English, since it seems to be an American agency, after writing it all down, he realizes something.

"S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Shield?" the blonde hero next to Izuku and Eri turns to his friend.

"If you put down the initials, and take away the 'a' in 'and' it spells out S.H.I.E.L.D, that agent is from a division called Shield."

"Oh it does, such a quick thinker Midoriya."

As Izuku smiles from that comment, he writes a new page, dubbing it 'S.H.I.E.L.D' and putting Phil Colson at the bottom knowing that he's from that agency.

**00:44:02 - 00:44:21**

"So the Strategic Homeland…"

"S.H.I.E.L.D!" Izuku interrupted his teachers, making sure that everyone doesn't use the mouthful name for the division.

"So, S.H.I.E.L.D is a more special agency than already known agencies, must be high government agents."

"Makes you think that there's always a higher official, there are even people who work more than what heroes does or doesn't even know, the only heroes who would know about them are certain and special underground heroes," Aizawa added.

"Do you know any?" one of the teachers said, which caused a pause from the 1-A teacher before he answers, "I'm not allowed to talk about it."

**00:44:21 - 00:44:35**

There were small chuckles from the audience, "even if he experienced captivity, Tony is still in his world," Present Mic smiled

"If all Might told everyone to sit on a floor at a press conference, I have no doubts they would" the general students Shinso chuckled along with everyone else.

**00:44:35 - 00:45:29**

"If there is something bad happening in Stark's company, I think they would be concern about Stark's reaction."

**00:45:29 -00:45:50**

"Even more concerned with Stark's action."

"But isn't that a good thing," Kirishima asked his teacher, with a few students agreeing with him "yeah, if Stark stop all weapons manufacturing, it would mean there would be no weapons that will kill people," Uraraka said, followed by Tsyu "if there aren't any weapons, then the terrorists won't be able to use his weapons to kill innocent civilians, ribbit."

"That's the heroic side, but you also have to look at the business side." Shinso on the other hand, disagrees with those who agree, along with a few people, most being the teachers.

"Investors such as the American military will cut funding, their stocks will drop, not to mention the industry being incredibly crippled since they mainly work on weapons."

Everyone has their thoughts but overall saw good and bad from Stark's decision.

**00:45:50 - 00:46:17**

"I can see Stark's board of directors not agreeing with Stark's decision."

"But who knows," Izuku thought of a possibility, "maybe Stark has an idea to make his company better that doesn't involve people dying."

**00:46:17 - 00:47:03**

"I kinda understand both sides" All Might thought and care to explain it to everyone.

"If this was before Stark's captivity, Stark would agree with Obadiah, he suddenly realized the flaws of his company right after, and he wants to do what's right, while Obadiah himself has yet to see the same flaw that Stark sees. Which is why there are two sides in the first place."

"I almost get it," Izuku thought of All Might's short lesson.

"It's almost siding with one side that you can only see, like how we become heroes based on what we saw, and they become villains based on what they saw."

"Heroes are just fools who only care for fame and fortunes" Shigaraki stated, giving out his side

"And you're just some creepy idiot who makes sh*tty decisions" Bakugo roasted. Which caused the League leader to growl.

**00:47:03 - 00:47:22**

"So at some point, this reality had an energy crisis as well," Izuku said as he wrote down more information of the Arc Reactor.

"I heard that when quirks started appearing, technological advancements were also halted," Momo started to speak, "it wasn't until the age of heroes that not only we advance in technological breakthroughs, but have people with quirks that created different approaches to technology."

"But nothing from our world doesn't have a powerful energy battery than the Arc Reactor!" Mei interrupted, "sure we have a lot of impressive technologies and support gear, but the one technology from this film already blew my mind!"

"Well, I doubt you can replicate it." Power Loader brought Mei back to reality, but she refuses.

"if Stark can do it, so can I!"

**00:47:22 - 00:47:46**

"Obadiah knew?"

"Probably told by Stark's friends who also know."

**00:47:46 – 00:48:51**

People in the theatre was already annoyed by the tv announcer who uses loud noises and sound effects just to talk about stocks. They prefer Present Mic over this guy.

**00:48:51 - 00:49:20**

"See!" Mei pointed out to Stark holding another Arc Reactor, "not only he made one, but made ANOTHER!" "that's because Stark was the one who made it, not anyone else." The support teach wasn't convinced.

**00:49:20 - 00:49:57**

Some of the audience was already grossed out from Tony pulling his old arc reactor out of his chest, in hopes they don't see anything too gross like his heart or any blood, but how it's positioned, they might be thankful.

"oh, please show some blood" Toga whispers.

**00:49:57 - 00:50:48**

Uraraka almost threw up from hearing all that squishy stuff

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said as the FWM (I'm here by the way) made a paper bag appear right in front of the gravity girl.

**00:50:48 - 00:51:05**

The gravity girl already reaches for the bag, knowing that she was about to throw up, but she didn't, because she didn't see any blood or gore, in fact, nothing.

"ahh, I wanted to see blood, why isn't there any blood."

"you are seeing blood vampire girl," Mei said to the female villain, mistaking the pus from the device with "energy blood from the arc reactor."

With that, Uraraka had the urge to throw up.

**00:51:05 - 00:51:45**

"I guess Stark just need the arc reactor in to feel fine, he can just take an old one with a new one to keep the shrapnel away from his heart" Recovery girl gave a small chuckle.

**00:51:45 - 00:52:17**

"A good choice," Aizawa said, "destroy anything that others would use for destruction is more effective than keeping it."

"That also explains why he destroyed all the bombs back at his escape." One of his students said.

**00:52:17 - 00:53:00**

"That can also apply to heroes as well," one of the teachers said.

**00:53:00 - 00:53:38**

"So Stark's friend is named Rhody," Izuku said as he jotted down the name in the list of names from this film, so far, he got a lot of information, a page full of known names he heard throughout the film, a hero page for Iron Man with a basic sketch of the Mark 1, a page about Stark Industries and a new page being about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"It seems that Stark is going to work on his suit and wants his friend to be a part of it"

"I hope so," Mei commented her teacher, "I want to see Stark work more on his suit."

**00:53:38 - 00:54:25**

"I knew it!" Mei smiled so much that she had to be careful not to become too excited for her quirk to activate and see nothing, "this also explains Present Mic calling Iron Man suit a 'Mark 1' he's going to make more suits"

"Understandable, there's always room for improvement" All Might said as everyone thought about how their suits changed from what they were at the start of their training to what they are now.

**00:54:25 - 00:54:49**

"So, he's not trusting anyone, keeping his suit a secret and going to become a hero with it?" the students thought and suddenly realize what Stark intentions are.

"Wouldn't that be vigilantism?"

"It is" Aizawa answer, "but it's not like the laws we have today, back before the age of heroes, people use their quirks to do heroic acts, what they did back then is vigilantism, but keep in mind that this is before vigilante laws were initiated and provide hero licenses for those heroes, without vigilantes back then, the hero system would cease to exist. And our world would be pulled into chaos."

"So we're seeing a time before hero licenses?" one of the 1-A students asked.

"If more heroes arrive in this reality, then sooner or later, the government have to keep them in check, though until then, we're just seeing noble acts of people trying to do the right thing."

**00:54:49 - 00:55:00**

"uh oh," the students thought, "the terrorists are recovering Stark's old suit!"

**00:55:00 - 00:55:17**

"HE LIVES!" Kirishima shouted, surprised to see his previous prediction of the film's bad guy surviving the blast and collapse in the cave.

"Guess he is the bad guy after all" Sero was convinced. The rest of the bakusquad, minus Bakugo nodded in agreement.

**00:55:17 - 00:55:52**

Mei took her time to look at Stark working on a piece of equipment, the boot for his new suit, it reminded her of when she worked on her projects, though she didn't have a robot to assist her needs, though she wouldn't need robotic help for anyone help, she can work on anything and try to make anything work with her grand ideas.

**00:55:52 - 00:56:24**

"What is he doing?" one of the hero students asked. In which Mei already had an answer.

"He's logging his test of hero equipment," she said, "our support inventors always record and test our equipment to see if they work effetely and safely for the heroes, Stark is pretty much doing what I've done with my flying boots"

**00:56:24 - 00:56:48**

As some of the audience laughed at Stark fail on his rocket boots along with the robot putting out the fire extinguisher, Mei and Power Loader had some memories from watching that scene.

"Hey Sensei, remember when I first tried out my rockets to life myself in the air?"

"Yeah I remember, you went too high that we needed a hero to catch you."

"But at least I tried again and make sure everything works!"

"Yeah, but it took you about twenty tries before you got it right."

"Which is why I never give up on my babies!"

Meanwhile, the hero students smiled from the scene, knowing that Stark is just working on his Iron Man suit and testing out how to use his tech, just as they are learning how to use their quirk for heroic deeds.

For a moment, it felt like Tony Stark was a Hero-in-training.

**00:56:48 - 00:57:44**

Mei was enlightened by Stark upgrade to his boots, flight stabilizers on the arms, she hoped that there would be a scene of Stark using them to see if it works.

**00:57:44 - 00:58:03**

"Pizza from New York to California, talk about a long delivery," one of the 1-A students said which caused others to snicker from that small joke.

**00:58:03 - 00:58:25**

"While we see Tony working on his suit, we still have to remember that he's running a business," Nezu said, "I understand that with the actions shown from Stark, the Boards would be concerned about him and could potentially damage the company,"

Nezu then drinks a cup of his tea "even if things are not fair, it's realistic, I'm glad they show this in some form within this film"

**00:58:25 - 00:58:47**

"This seems to be a bit of a challenge for Stark" All Might think, "Stark is understanding his situation and tries to change his company for the better, but the company likes what it is, so it would be more difficult for them to follow Stark's interests, especially if it damages the company's profits."

**00:58:47 - 00:59:32**

"Even Tony Stark has to face trial and errors," Mei said, knowing that she's going to see a more successful test, she knows it would extend and bore the film's runtime if it's just testing but she wanted to see when Stark went wrong with his boots, for her, seeing failure is just an obstacle to aim for success.

**00:59:32 - 00:59:55**

"The stabilizers worked" Mei cheerfully said, "Green Hair boy, put down on your notes for me to work on stabilizers for my flying equipment.

"Oh… okay…" Izuku nervously said as he put down a small note for Mei to work on stabilizers.

"if I can get stabilizers hands to work, then it will improve balancing and controlling flight! Oh, I can't wait to work on them once we're finished up here!"

"If you're going to do this Mei" Power Load said, "keep in mind that you have to run several tests as Stark did"

"Of course sensei," Mei said to her teacher.

**00:59:55 - 01:00:54**

"That's another problem you might come across Mei, it's not just keeping balance, but also balance in movement"

"I'm sure I can replicate this, plus people can get used to the flight when they use it too much."

"Whatever you say, Mei."

Meanwhile, the students hoped that they don't become one of Mei's test subjects for when she uses her rockets.

**01:00:54 - 01:01:59**

Everyone in the screening room was amazed by Iron Man's suit, it was way better and more advanced than the Mark 1.

"Not even Iida's suit looks this shiny" Mina said as she turns to Iida who was smiling to see a full metal suit.

"It's reflective, but not twinkling as moi" Aoyama said while showing off his style and smile.

"He looks like a robot or a tin man," one of the villains said, though Stark was a hero, they were impressed with the suit, at least for some, "I can turn that suit into dust by touching it, it's nothing than armour that I can simply destroy"

"Do you want to face against the Iron Man?" Dabi said, knowing from previous scenes that Iron Man would simply stomp the League of Villain's leader if he faced him by himself.

**01:01:59 - 01:02:50**

The students were even more amazed by Stark flying through the air, it started by flying up high then hit down low to testing on the flights and now he's flying as if he's a plane or a person with a flight quirk.

"This is so cool" from the most of the student's thoughts, but Midoriya was the one who said it, "it's quite uncommon for a person to have a flight quirk, but they don't usually are used due to quirks being restricted, they can only use them when they are allowed like hero training, I have seen movies with flight quirk heroes and know a few flight heroes like Hawks, but Iron Man showed that…"

"Midoriya, you're showing your nerdiness again" Uraraka broke the hero nerd out of his mutters.

"Oh sorry, but the point is, it's very impressive to see someone flying up close than from a distance."

**01:02:50 - 01:03:25**

"Oh my dear, he's trying to get to space!" the students were shocked to see Stark's flight.

"That seems to be dangerous if that suit doesn't work at a high surface, it will freeze up, a great fall would be Stark's least of his worries."

"Well come on Stark, break those limits," Mei wasn't worried like the other students, but encourage Stark to keep going "go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!"

**01:03:25 - 01:03:49**

"what comes up…" Shigaraki said, "must come down" he then gave a creepy evil laugh as he watches Stark fall from a great height

**01:03:49 - 01:04:19**

"Even if he managed to break the ice, that was a reckless move," Aizawa said, "he used his tech to show off and many things can go wrong, he could kill himself from the height or hurt someone from the fall."

"Even so, Stark is just starting using his flight," All Might reconsider Aizawa's thoughts, "this is his first time doing public flights."

"Which is why it be better preferred in training grounds like we have in U.A."

**01:04:19 - 01:04:40**

"Guess that suit is too heavy to land on deliquiate floors" Power Loader gave a small chuckle.

**01:04:40 - 01:04:51**

From the robot shooting fire extinguisher on Stark, the students in the classroom, along with others laughed at the scene, seeing it as a gag that it shoots it even if Stark tells him not to.

**01:04:51 - 01:05:24**

"Aww, Potts didn't destroy Stark's first arc reactor," one of the girls said, "she framed his accomplishment for him and gave a thoughtful message."

"It also shows that if Stark would destroy it, then he would be heatless," Iida said, "he has to keep it to show that he can respect Potts wishes for his device.

**01:05:24 – 01:05:33**

"And while Stark is working with his new suit, the Ten Rings found his old suit and try to get it to work."

"But without the Arc Reactor, the suit is useless, right" the students were starting to worry about the Iron Man suit in the hands of terrorists.

Aizawa reassures them, "I don't think anyone besides Stark can replicate his creation unless Stark gets kidnapped again, in which I doubt would happen again, the suit might as well be a piece of junk."

The students were less worried now, even if the terrorists have the suit.

**01:05:33 - 01:06:25**

"That's interesting," Mei thought about Stark's decision, "using gold titanium for his suit, I wonder I can use that material for my babies."

"If you managed to create an Arc reactor and perfectly replicate the iron man armour that can fly perfectly, then maybe I'll give you the resource" Power Loader said to his student as a joke.

But Mei saw it as a challenge.

**01:06:25 - 01:07:02**

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to go to that party."

**01:07:02 - 01:07:29**

"Guess he got spare time to go to that party while his suit armour gets replaced and painted." One of the students said, in which most of them would see Stark going to that party.

**01:07:29 - 01:08:06**

"A woman came up to you who remembers you and you ignore her!?" Mineta shouted as he saw that move that made him jealous of how attractive Stark is to females.

While everyone else ignores the pervert. And watch Stark going in the party.

**01:08:06 - 01:08:10 (STAN LEE CAMEO 1)**

"That old guy has ladies surrounding him! What the hell?" Mineta

As the purple pervert resume to complain, the FWM appeared right in front of Izuku, "remember this guy, by the way, he is important." She then disappears, in which made Izuku utterly confused.

**01:08:10 - 01:08:41**

"Shield agent is back," Izuku said, as he was happier to learn more about Coulson's division.

**01:08:41 – 01:09:14**

"Not even bother for what Coulson wants to talk to Stark about," Izuku thought as he writes on his notes that S.H.I.E.L.D wants to talk to Stark, while Mirio gave his friend thought, "do you think Shield knows about the Mark 1 or that Stark is working on the Iron Man suit?"

"if that's the case, then Shield must be a super-secret division that knows all" Izuku put out a possibility.

Meanwhile, the girls look at Pepper Potts in her dress, they thought she looked beautiful wearing it, so did the boys.

**01:09:14 – 01:10:09**

"Yep a total maid," Sero said, "without her, Stark would be useless with basic chores."

"At least someone is there to help out Stark for his care."

**01:10:09 – 01:11:16**

"it's just weird and awkward."

**01:11:16 - 01:11:22**

"Now that's even more awkward!" one of the teachers said surprised to see how the scene will go

While Mina mentally tell Stark and Potts to kiss

**01:11:22 - 01:11:31**

"Ahh!" Mina thought, but determined for the two to be together. "you'll kiss her sooner or later."

**01:11:31 - 01:11:55**

"The reporter lady is back, hopefully, it won't end like last time," the bird head student said

"Since Stark's development, I don't think he would be doing that anytime soon"

"Hopefully."

**01:11:55 - 01:12:03**

"And I thought Hatsume forgetting me wasn't bad enough," Iida said, missing the point of the scene

"did somebody say my name?" Mei shouted.

"Yeah, me, Tenya Iida!"

"Never heard of you!" Mei said as she turns her head to the screen, leaving Iida to be shocked that Mei already forgot Iida's name… again.

**01:12:03 - 01:12:25**

Izuku was surprised to hear that name, he skims over the written notes to see where he heard that name, he finally found it.

"Gulmira, that's where Yensin is from" he mutters as he looks up on the screen to see more.

**01:12:25 - 01:12:36**

"THE JERICHO!" nearly everyone in the room realize what the picture show.

"This is bad, terrorists now have the hands of the Jericho!" one of the students said, leaving everyone worried

"This also means there have been some shady business trades within Stark industries, especially when Stark stops all weapons division in his company."

**01:12:36 - 01:13:00**

"Looks like Stark Industries is dealing with terrorists under everyone's nose," Aizawa said, "even Stark himself didn't know what's going on."

Nezu then gave a small statement "As bad as it seems, this is pretty much what most high companies do, they don't care what happens to people with their products, all they care about is profits, as unfair as it sounds, that's how business works."

**01:13:00 - 01:13:16**

From Obadiah's words, the red-dyed boy suddenly realizes something, "I was wrong again."

"What do you mean Kirishira?" Denki said to his friend.

"All this time, Obadiah is the bad guy,"

Nezu jumps up from his chair and gave a smile towards one of his students, "you managed to get it right young Kirishira" he said, "Obadiah is the antagonist of this film, he has been selling Stark weapons to terrorists for profits and intend to make better weapons for better profits."

"When did you figure this out?" one of the students questioned Nezu's insight.

"Around the start of the film when he said that Stark is always working"

"That's way too early," all of the students thought in sync with surprised faces.

**01:13:16 - 01:14:51**

"I can already guess that he's going to help the refugees"

"it's pretty much obvious, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, Uraraka was very sad, knowing that there are people in the Middle East, who are suffering because of the Ten Rings, a lot of people in the cinema felt the same, even one or two villains couldn't help but feel bad for people who are suffering, sure heroes are bad and they make sure people are afraid of them, but they are not full-blown monsters like the terrorists such as the Ten Rings.

Izuku remembers a quote from the hero he admired all his life, that he can't always be everywhere at once, that people will call for help, call for All Might when he never shows up, if it wasn't for Iron Man, these refugees would lose hope, but knowing that one can make a difference shows the true meaning of becoming a hero.

**01:14:51 - 01:15:52**

Aizawa was impressed, "that only took a minute to gear up, the quicker you get dress, the less time you waste to save lives."

"That's because Stark has robots to get him dressed!" one of the students shouted at their teacher, only to realize they might have made a mistake.

"That would be excellent!" Mei shouted, causing the students to get worried, "An automatic hero costume dispenser with robots putting all the gear on the hero, that would be an amazing invention for both support and heroes across the world! Put that on your notes Izuku boy!"

The students are now worried that sometime in the future, they would be put into one of Mei's death traps to see if her invention works.

**01:15:52 – 01:16:08**

The audience was jumped to see people running away in terror as the Jericho destroyed a part of the area, they imagined the Jericho being used on a city, it would cause damages on buildings, destroy homes and if the target was populated, kill thousands with a single shot.

Overall, they knew that if a dangerous weapon such as the Jericho gotten in the hands of villains or terrorists, it would cause so much destruction.

Having a feeling that the entire scene won't be pretty, Izuku and Mirio covered Eri's eyes and ears until it is safe for her to watch the rest of the film.

**01:16:08 - 01:16:32**

The students and teachers watched in horror seeing refugees being killed and taken hostage by the Ten Rings, they don't know much of what's happening in the middle east in their world, but they hoped that it wasn't bad as the shown scenes.

**01:16:32 - 01:17:14**

The scene was getting more intense, none of the people in the cinema couldn't imagine being in the same situation as the shown scene.

However they somehow knew that Iron Man is coming to save the day, they just hoped he get there in time before the father dies.

**01:17:14 -01:17:26**

Some of the audience cheered for Iron Man as he managed to get there before the situation goes even worse.

"a Hero is here!" All Might announced, using his same old catchphrase

**01:17:26 - 01:17:35**

Bakugo laughed as he sees the terrorists blasted away, it reminds him of his special move that he thought of during lesion on special attacks at the DLT.

Even though those quirkless men probably died from Iron Man's blasts, they were terrorists who killed so many innocents, they deserve it, especially in the middle of a war zone.

**01:17:35 - 01:17:40**

"Not that is the direst situation if I haven't seen one," one of the teachers said, as the scene shows probably the worst scenario a hero might face.

"Five armed men, each having their hostage at gunpoint, all of them being woman or children, while within the same area" Aizawa explained the situation as if he asking his class to solve the scenario, "How can one hero save all the hostages without hurting them?"

The students had a deep thought about such a situation.

"This is tricky," Asui said, "if he makes a move, the terrorists will kill the hostages, if he waited too long they'll shoot too or getaway with the hostages."

"I would blast them all to hell!" Bakugo barked, "but you'll be damaging the hostages as well," Kimishima pointed out.

"This seems to be an impossible task," Izuku concluded. "the only way you can deal with this situation is to save one, maybe two but that wouldn't be good. And that's the best-case scenario."

Just as they were in thought, Shigaraki made a sinister laugh, "looks like this film proved that you heroes are weak" he said to the audience, "this scene proves that you can't save everyone, Iron Man will only save one, but by the time that happens, the rest of the hostages will die, he will face the guilt and prove that heroes are…"

**01:17:40 - 01:17:54**

"F**k!"

"Well, that solved that…" Izuku said, surprised that Iron Man managed to save everyone in such a tight situation.

But overall gave him an interesting thought, what if he was in the same scenario, he tried different possibilities, but no matter what, he finds himself having to lose more than two lives.

So Shigaraki isn't wrong, you can't save everybody, but it doesn't mean you don't have to try.

That's the meaning of a hero.

**01:17:54 - 01:18:27**

Some of the students smiled towards the end of the scene, knowing that the guy from the cave scenes will get his justice.

**01:18:27 - 01:18:37**

"Guess he didn't think about a tank attacking him," one of the villains said.

**01:18:37 - 01:18:50**

"He survived that with no injuries," most of the students thought, while Mei was smiling at how durable Gold titanium was, "and this is why I need that material for my babies!"

**01:18:50 - 01:18:59**

"Not that is how we do it!" Bakugo shouted, in awe of such explosions.

**"Have I forgotten to announce Iron Man? No? Well, this Iron Man is much better, the Mark 3 Iron Man suit, much better as it has Gold titanium, much lighter and more durable than the Mark 1 and 2, along with rockets, and arm blasts!"** Present Mic announces.

**01:18:59 - 01:19:13**

"And there goes the Jericho!" Present Mic said.

"You already read your card Mic," Aizawa said.

"Oh, I just want to have my commentary for this amazing action!"

"Well either way, at least Stark managed to destroy the Jericho before things could have gone worse."

**01:19:13 - 01:19:33**

"And now the US military discovered Iron Man," Nezu said.

"Consider Stark trying to keep his suit a secret, this could be bad for him" All Might think and said, "let's hope he gets away."

**01:19:33 - 01:19:58**

"Oh Rhody, now we got a full name," Izuku said putting his hands away from Eri's eyes to write down the name, now that the bad part of the scenes is over, it would be safe for her to watch the scenes, he might have to talk with the FWM about how we're going to deal with Eri watching these film because he is worried that she might be scared of certain scenes, there were scenes where she would be okay to watch, since she doesn't know much and can overlook them, but the before the scene was a bit too much.

Regardless, he put the name 'James Rhodes' next to the name 'Rhody' on his notes.

**01:19:58 - 01:20:24**

"A suit has a phone functioning system?" Power Loader laughed at that feature, he knew Stark was a genius, but he didn't expect for him to install minor details like a phone.

"We should have phone functions on the heroes suits, that way we always talk to our teammates." One of the 1-A students said as a joke, however, Mei smiled then tell Izuku to add that idea to his notes.

**01:20:24 - 01:20:48**

"Wow, I wouldn't think of that" one of the teachers said, "it would be somewhat suspicious that an unknown entity to destroy something near where Stark was captive."

"Do you think Rhody will figure it out?" Izuku asked one of the teachers.

"Maybe, but let's see what happens."

**01:20:24 - 01:21:05**

"Now the air force is attacking Iron Man," Aizawa said which gotten the student in another surprise of what might happen.

"I hope he doesn't destroy the plans," one of them called out judging on the previous scenes.

**01:21:05** **\- 01:21:35**

"I doubt that rocket could hurt him," Bakugo said, "if he managed to deal with tank missiles, I'm sure he can deal with the rocket."

"You think so Bakugo?" one of the teachers said as they watch Iron Man trying to outflank the homing rocket.

**01:21:35 - 01:21:43**

"I'm impressed, Stark thought of everything when designing the suit" Power Loader said, impressed of the Mark 3 capabilities.

**01:21:43 - 01:22:10**

"Even in our world, it's hard to track a single person in the air, though not many of them end up in the air due to laws prohibiting it." The teachers said.

"And that they can't stay airborne forever."

**01:22:10 - 01:22:39**

"The jig is up," one of the teachers said, "know Rhody knows about Iron Man."

"To be fair" one of the students brought up a thought, "Tony was about to tell his friend about the suit earlier, but he denied it, so I would of expect to tell him about the suit one way or another"

"True," Nezu said, "Stark seems to be in a very tight situation, he became desperate and ask for help."

**01:22:39 - 01:22:48**

"And now the jig is up and done," Nezu said causing some of the students to chuckle at the scene and the principal's comment

**01:22:48 - 01:23:18**

"If he was in our world, that would be a reckless move." The 1-B teacher said

"But it was an accident!" one of the students said, "accident or not, we cannot afford collateral damage or property damage, especially when lives are still around."

**01:23:18 - 01:23:53**

"But Iron Man is saving the fallen pilot," Uraraka shouted out, the other students were starting to get worried, Momo continued the concern "if whiplash two shoot Iron Man down, whiplash one will fall to his death, he might even get shot in the crossfire.

"Correct, but keep in mind that Iron Man himself broke laws," Aizawa counter-argue with his students "trespassing a no-fly zone, destroying one of the aircraft's, the air force has all rights to shoot Tony down"

"But that's not fair!" Uraraka said, "I know it's not, but rules are rules, and we must apply to them."

**01:23:53 – 01:24:04**

The students signed in relief that Stark managed to open whiplash one's chute before the other pilot guns him down.

"At least he managed to save a life" Momo smiled.

**01:24:04 - 01:24:32**

"That seems to be a good point" All Might point out Rhody's question, "consider the Iron Man suit is new and one of the aircraft planes went down, people might ask questions."

"Yeah, especially in a quirkless world" Aizawa agreed with the symbol of peace.

However, Nezu thought of a solution, "they Probably leave out the man in an Iron Suit and give an excuse to one of the planes being destroyed, like a training accident."

**01:24:32 - 01:24:35**

"exactly what Stark said." The mouse bear giggled.

**01:24:35 - 01:24:58**

"That worked?" The students thought eyes open, even though they're training to become heroes, they didn't think much about how they would deal with media.

**01:24:58 - 01:24:20**

"Interesting" Hatsume said as she looked at a flaw with the automatic costume dresser idea, "Putting the outfit on would be simple, but taking it off would be more of a challenge, I have to think about how the bots will remove the gear for a quick change."

The students meanwhile imagined Mei creating this invention and ending up pulling a hero's limbs off, even see Mei as Frankenstein making a dangerous monster. She does have an attitude for a crazy scientist.

**01:24:20 - 01:25:35**

"I don't even want to imagine the worst thing Potts seen from Stark," Dabi said.

"Probably something… sexual" Toga giggled like a child from that possibility.

"Did someone say sexual?" Mineta jumped from hearing that word, only to see the scary vampire girl looking at him with creepy yellow eyes. Mineta looks away, shaking from the villain.

* * *

_To be concluded (for this film)…_


	4. Iron Man (Part 3)

**Okay, question time**

**1.** **This fanfiction is getting boring, can you add details and not timestamps?**

**If it's getting boring, I know, Iron Man doesn't seem to have much action and interesting scenes as I see in films after Avengers, but I'm Trying! It's just that I'm worried that I might get into trouble, and if you don't believe me, find fanfictions where people attempt to have the heroes of Avengers watching the MCU, each of them stopped because of copyright issues and they put out a chapter where they explain that, don't hate me, hate the official Fanfiction rules and guidelines. If it's a bother, then this story is probably not for you.**

**2.** **Can you add more minor details?**

**I'M TRYING! But also I am trying not to add too much, around 60 to 70 people are watching this film and I only know a quarter of their names (I don't even remember why I added 1-B in this cinema, probably so 'one of the students' can be one of them) and I try to find something in which they would react, but there are just some scenes in which doesn't need many reactions, which is why I have more reactions on bigger scenes, if you want to help me, just tell me the names of the students, teachers and villains that I put in the story, and just tell me their quirks so I can know which is which, that would be a good start. As I mentioned before I only watched the anime and I'm doing this because nobody else is doing this.**

**3.** **Am I going to do Interludes?**

**Yes, between movies I will give the audience a 30-minute break in which they can discuss their thoughts as well as interacting with each other, which will be in the next chapter.**

**(also I said 'of this film' meaning that I'm concluding them watching the film not the story itself)**

**4.** **Am I going to do the series in the MCU?**

**Hell no, that would make this fanfiction take EVEN LONGER**

**5.** **I'm still bothered that you put the genre onto Marvel COMICS, why?**

**FINE, I'll change it to AVENGERS so you guys can shut up about it.**

* * *

**as for the voting poll... well crap, it looks like the majority vote says that they want to see the Hulk movie, well fine, but that means it's going to take a while, I need to find the film watch it then write about it (thank you for voting) so that means when I finish watching the film, I would put up the Interlude, so I hope you're happy with this choice.**

**Now we managed to get that out of the way, it's time to finish this film**

* * *

**01:25:35 - 01:25:41**

"And now we return with the Ten Rings," Aizawa said, one of the teachers continue the description of the scene, "after a great loss from the Iron Man hero, I'm curious to see what they'll do next?"

"With the black cars arriving at the camp, my best bet is a meeting" the shadow villain put out a possibility.

**01:25:41 - 01:25:56**

Everyone in the theatre was shocked to see Obadiah at the camp, though there was speculation of who would be this film's antagonist, this scene fully proves that it's Obadiah.

"So we were right," Kirishima said, smiling to know that he managed to figure out the main bad guy, even if there were some wrong predictions along the way.

**01:25:56 - 01:26:13**

"So all along, Obadiah hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, that explains the ambush," Izuku said, which caused others to have many questions.

"But why?" Ashido started, "Obadiah was Stark's friend, partnered with his dad, why would he kill Stark."

"Isn't it obvious Pink?" Shigaraki spoke out, "he was dealing terrorists with Stark's weapons and at the start of the film, Stark was a bit of an asshole, he would probably do something stupid and destroy the company's reputation."

"But didn't Stark already did that after he got captured?" one of the teachers questioned the villain.

"He didn't expect Stark to survive, besides, he might also want to be CEO again, and by having Stark killed by Terrorists, he can make up a story and run the company by himself."

"An interesting point," Nezu said, "but still brings one question"

Before the mouse bear could ask the question one of the students had figured the question for themselves.

"Why didn't they kill Stark?"

**01:26:13 - 01:26:15**

"And there's your answer" Nezu continued, "Stark has given a reputation of being the biggest weapons producer in the world, the terrorists respected Stark and would consider a higher pay to kill Stark than what Obadiah gave to them."

"So that's why he was held captive, it all makes sense!" Izuku said, as he writes the information down, as well as giving Obadiah his page to show that he's the main villain of this film

**01:26:15 - 01:26:58**

"So the Ten Rings leader is thinking of using Stark's iron man suits to rule Asia," one of the teachers said that gave everyone thought about the concept, sure, in their world, an army of iron suits might not stand a chance against Pro Heroes let alone rule a country or a region, but consider that this is a quirkless world, it's somewhat possible.

Overall, it made them feel a bit relieved that Stark is using this tech for good, but now the Ten Rings and Obadiah are working together while obtaining the Mark 1 and plans of the suit, they have a feeling that Iron Man will face a greater enemy.

**01:26:58 - 01:27:31**

"This is bad" Izuku starting to get worried about the bad guy's proposals, "if Obadiah made this army, Iron Man might have to…"

"He's not going to accept his deal" Shigaraki interrupted, causing the students to look at his direction, "I once had a business talk with Overhaul, it didn't go well, and based on the threats of the individuals…"

**01:27:31 - 01:27:37**

"Obadiah will betray the Ten Rings and take the plans for himself."

After seeing Obadiah using a device on the leader of the Ten Rings, they realised that the leader is no longer a threat, which is slightly good since the army of evil Iron Mans will not happen.

But now, they worry towards Obadiah, the main villain of this film.

**01:27:37 - 01:28:00**

"Wait a minute…" the frog girl thought of something, "isn't there gunned men outside that tent?"

**01:28:00 - 01:28:16**

"That's… so evil!"

That statement from one of the students was so right, the Ten Rings, a terrorist organization who uses Stark's weapons to kill innocents, the ones who held Stark captive for 3 months and force him to build a weapon of mass destruction, the ones who deal with Obadiah to get those weapons.

Now, they are all killed off by the supplier with his very own intentions.

It was a bad way to go, but in some way, they knew there would be a greater villain who has bad intentions.

Izuku finished up the page about the Ten Rings and wrote down their conclusion, _killed off by Obadiah Stane._

**01:28:16 - 01:28:25**

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"We all do."

**01:28:16 - 01:28:45**

"I guess Stark can't able to do it himself since he can't trust anything from his company." One of the teachers said.

**01:28:45 - 01:29:02**

"Never stop working huh?" Aizawa said, "I understand the situation he's in, but even heroes need breaks.

"But Stark doesn't need to worry about the Ten Rings anymore." Momo said, "although, he might find out about Obadiah obtaining the Mark 1."

"I guess Potts doing this for Stark will lead to that discovery" Todoroki, who has been quiet the entire time, managed to speak out.

**01:29:02 - 01:29:24**

"He seems a little harsh now." One of the students said, Shoto overheard them, and looking at the scene, he notices that Stark was now more focused on trying to defeat terrorists and nothing else.

Almost similar to his father.

"Maybe I'm just overlooking this" he muttered.

**01:29:24 - 01:29:33**

The students were very surprised that Potts quit, some were confused to why she isn't helping Stark, but others had an idea to why she quit.

**01:29:33 - 01:30:10**

"I get that Stark knows what he has to do to help people" Mirio started, "I also understood that Potts is just looking out for Stark in case he gets hurt or worst" he turned to Eri, he was about to say 'killed' but was thinking of her while in his thought.

"It's true, young Togata," All Might said, "but a hero must protect others more than themselves, why do you think we risk our lives for a better tomorrow."

"But it doesn't me we have to be suicidal All Might" Aizawa argues with the symbol of peace, "even we have limits, and Tony has limits, if he was in our world, he would be considered an illegal vigilante due to his lack of license, even if they don't have quirks in this world, there are officials that are properly trained to handle such tasks."

"That's true Aizawa" All Might agreed with Eraserhead, "but at least Stark is trying his best. That's the first step of becoming a hero, I would know." He then turned to Izuku, remembering the time when Izuku ran towards the sludge villain to try and save his classmate, he knows that other heroes won't understand, but if someone has a heart and courage to run into the fire, then they're one step ahead of being a hero, the second step is to not get burned by the flames.

**01:30:10 - 01:30:23**

"And Potts is doing it anyway, what a waste of a scene" Aizawa sighed.

"Waste of a scene? We pretty much had an interesting conversation on where Stark stands and how it deals with himself and others, I call it development" the other students chuckled from All Might's statement.

**01:30:23 - 01:30:38**

"Now this is getting interesting," Mina smiled, "now Potts know about Obadiah's intentions."

**01:30:38 - 01:32:02**

"He paid trinkets to kill a prince," one of the villains said, "that's what happens when you don't give enough to others."

"But at least we treat each other fairly," Toga said, smiling at her statement, while Shigaraki was just thinking that she is just a pawn for his success, he is the Obadiah in this scenario.

**01:32:12 - 01:32:11**

"Oh dear," Momo said, with the other girls and some boys getting worried for Potts, one wrong move and it could be all over.

**01:32:11 - 01:34:30**

The entirety of the scene gave everyone in the screen room chills down their spines, how Obadiah is completely different than how he acted until now, probably because we now know he's the main antagonist, Potts trying to hide many suspicious activates gave the audience heartbeats, they were also got worried when Obadiah asked for the newspaper but sighed in relief when Potts managed to keep the stick drive.

Overall, it was a tight situation Potts was in, and everyone was worried that one moment could cause problems for her but glad that she made it out okay.

**01:34:30 - 01:34:39**

"Sh*t!" Uraraka suddenly and mistakenly cursed, "he knows!"

"At least Potts has a head start," Tsuyu said.

**01:34:39 - 01:34:48**

"Talk about convent timing," one of the teachers said, "the S.H.I.E.L.D guy is there right when Potts found something big from Obadiah."

**01:34:48 - 01:35:02**

"Seems that we might be closer to the climax of this film," Aoyama said.

"Do you think Obadiah's scientists figured out how to make the Arc Rector fit the suit?" Sero said to Kirishima

"Maybe, let's just see what happens"

**01:35:02 - 01:35:42**

"I guess that makes sense, if one person managed to build something, others can't be able to perfect it if they don't understand what that one person has done."

"Are you trying to tell me that I should share my blueprints with you?" Mei turned around with her teacher, "Mei, I understand that you're talented, but if you don't show much of what you're working on, it's most likely to break."

"Oh, when was the last time my babies break?"

"You're kidding, right?" Izuku, Uraraka and Iida thought in complete sync.

**01:35:42 - 01:36:06**

The audience was stunned that Stark was caught off guard by Obadiah, while those who seen enough film to know that a sudden twist would show up, they were surprised to see the device used against the Ten Rings leader being used again for Stark.

"The true hero meets the true villain" Tokoyami quoted.

**01:36:06 - 01:36:25**

"A device that paralyses someone by hearing said device? That invention should be illegal, especially if it's obtained to the wrong hands."

"You think I would use such a petty device to beat you?" Shigaraki said.

"Remember when Stain managed to paralyze us when we tried to recruit him?"

"Yeah, but he had a cheating quirk."

The shadow villain sighed, trying to not argue with the man-child that is the leader of the League of Villains.

**01:36:25 - 01:37:02**

The students were now even more worried than before when Obadiah took out Stark's Arc Reactor, without that, he will die from his heart condition.

"Wait a minute," Izuku thought, suddenly realize something.

**01:37:02 - 01:38:00**

Pushing the thought aside, Izuku looked at his notes, remembering a quote that Yinsen once said. He now realizes the theme of the entire film.

Leaving behind a legacy.

In his world, every hero would leave behind a legacy, either by saving the most lives, sacrificing themselves to save even one person, even outliving tragedies to show the world that they are a hero.

But there are some legacies in which were bad, not all heroes will leave a strong enough legacy or worst, having a bad legacy, like being forced to retire without phrase, or lose their license for a crime, or even dying before they could save someone.

But for this film, Stark has a choice of what legacy he would leave behind, he once thought that he would leave a legacy of destructions, but instead, he wants to leave a legacy of peace. If that's the case and when he defeats Obadiah, he will be a hero.

"So that's the theme of this film," Izuku said, writing the one word on his first page, which consist of the film names, even calling it out for people around him to hear.

"Legacy."

**01:38:00 - 01:38:12**

"But not your hands, asshole" Bakugo growls at the villain in the film.

**01:38:12 - 01:39:16**

"Without the reactor, Stark has little time to survive" Power Loader pointed out, which caused the students to feel afraid that they might watch Stark die right there and now.

"But he needs that reactor!" Uraraka said, with Iida shouting "I agree, but he only made one, it's not like he made another…"

The students suddenly realize, even if Izuku figured it out earlier, they know why Stark is entering his basement, why he's still alive and moving.

Nezu says the words on the object that will save Stark's life.

"Proof that Stark has a heart."

**01:39:16 - 01:39:42**

"The old arc reactor he first made!" Kimishira shouted out.

"The Chekov's gun of the feature film," Tokoyami quoted.

"It's so lucky that Potts framed the heart, now it can be used once again to give Tony a fighting chance," Kimishira said with a smile.

**01:39:42 - 01:40:11**

"The robot's trust" Mei shouts as she and several people in their seats smiled from the robot hand giving Stark the old arc reactor.

"It's also a good thing Stark didn't get rid of that arm, even when it tries to spray Stark whenever the chance it gets" Sero snickered along with some people of the Bakusquad (and by some, I mean everyone in the squad besides Bakugo).

**01:40:11 - 01:40:17**

"It's time to suit up and be a hero Stark!" Kimishira cheered for the Iron Man.

**01:40:17 - 01:42:03**

"Nope, it's a bomb that will blow the doors off," Bakugo said.

"Those S.H.E.I.L.D agents know what to use" one of the students smiled as they watch the bomb blows off the locked door.

**01:42:03 - 01:42:27**

"You can say that again Rhody" Mei said

**01:42:27 - 01:42:57**

"Oh, Does that mean Rhody will have his own Iron Man Suit?" Mina notices the indication of the scene.

"Maybe, we might get a film with him in his suits," Izuku said noting down the possibility.

**01:42:57 - 01:43:34**

"That's not the suit Obadiah is in, that's the original" one of the teachers said.

"I know we got a tease, but I want to know just how threatening the suit is."

"We're about to find out," Power Loader said right before Obadiah's appearance in his suit.

**01:43:34 - 01:44:13**

Most of the students were jumped to see blue eyes behind a wall of dangling chains.

"Geez, that scared me!" Uraraka said, "why did they make those suits look so scary?!"

It wasn't a doubt of some scary scenes with the Iron Man Suit, the earlier scene was when Iron Man in the Mark 1 suit was knocking down a door while a terrorist pleads for help, this was even scarier since it was a villain instead of the hero.

**01:44:13 - 01:44:26**

"Woah!" Tsuyu was eyes wide open from seeing Obadiah's Iron Man suit, "that's even bigger than Stark's suit!"

"The old 'bigger the better' line taken seriously," Mei said, "but size doesn't matter, it's how it works that makes up to it."

**01:44:26 - 01:44:38**

"Even if it's not a lot of power, it's still worth something," Power Loader said.

"I'm a bit amazed that an Arc Reactor, something so powerful, can drain so easily," Denki said

"Well it's what Stark said when he made that thing, it can power one big thing for 15 minutes, I think he's true to his word."

**01:44:38 - 01:45:03**

**"Obadiah Stane, otherwise known as the Iron Monger!"** Present Mic announced while the students felt a high sense of fear when Obadiah came out from the ground like a zombie. The loud hero resumes his announcement, **"Using the blueprints of the Mark 1 Iron Man Suit, Stane created a bigger, stronger and more powerful suit for his use."**

"So his villain name is Iron Monger," Izuku said putting the name down his notes, with the rest of the students thought "you were focused on the name?"

**01:45:03 - 01:45:21**

"Now it's time for some awesome manly robot battle!" Kimishira said as the rest of the Bakusquad cheered.

While the teachers realized that they're in the middle of a highway, "people will get hurt if things escalated too much" one of them said.

**01:45:21 - 01:45:36**

"Woah, he can lift an entire car full of people!" the students were in a surprise of the Iron Monger's Strength.

"He's going to hurt them if he throws the car" All Might said, hoping that Iron Man will save them.

**01:45:36 - 01:45:54**

"Yes!" one of the boys in 1-A shouted "chest shot instead of hand shots."

"That's also a new attack, a full blast on the chest, and he managed to grab the car Stane was holding," Izuku said adding the information onto Iron Man's page.

**01:45:54 - 01:46:16**

"Well, at least they're safe" All Might sighed, even if Iron Man damaged the car, and gotten run over by said car, he managed to save 4 innocent civilians.

**01:45:16 - 01:46:27**

"Well the guy on the motorbike is probably dead" Shigaraki pointed out and smiling, "even when Iron Man is trying to stop him, Iron Monger is causing a whole lot of collateral damage."

**01:46:27 - 01:47:05**

"That suit can take so many hits!" the students thought with one of them saying it, they watched Iron Man getting hit by a motorcycle, squashed by the weight of Obadiah's suit, slam into the ground and through the bus and was blown up by the bus and still alive and going.

"That's the strength of Gold Titanium," Mei said giving a thumbs up.

**01:47:05 - 01:47:30**

"The icing!" Izuku whispers, hoping that no one can hear him, he remembers a scene when Iron Man tried to get up so high and now that's going to used again, he hoped that he has enough power to stay high enough.

**01:47:30 - 01:48:36**

Mei laughed at Obadiah not understanding the Icing problem, "looks like a flaw in the suit will be your downfall, literally!"

"Have you guys also noticed that Obadiah's suit is icing up but not Stark's?" one of the students asked.

"That's because Gold Titanium can withstand negative temperatures," Mei said right before her teacher could answer that question for her.

**01:47:36 - 01:49:00**

"What comes up must come down," one of the villains said, "and if that power runs out, he will go down hard!"

**01:49:00 - 01:49:17**

"Oh crap!" one of the students said while the rest was utterly surprised to see the Iron Monger still alive and going!

**01:49:17 - 01:49:22**

"And this is why you don't lose your support gear unless they break," one of the teachers said.

While everyone in the cinema wondered the same question, how can Stark truly defeat Obadiah?

**01:49:22 - 01:49:47**

"That was good thinking Stark," Izuku said, "using the flares to stun Obadiah and let go of his grip"

"But without any weapons and lower power, he is in a tight spot" Aizawa pointed out, "I'm sure he'll figure a way to defeat the villain.

**01:49:47 - 01:50:03**

"Blast the roof?" one of the students said, "is he going to blow up the reactor?"

"That would be extremely dangerous, with all that energy he might destroy an entire block" Power Loader said, "but that would be the worst-case scenario, it seems to be a last-ditch effort to defeat Obadiah."

"I can't see any other options," Aizawa said, "even if we need to make sure we don't cause enough collateral damage, it's nearly impossible to avoid it, especially towards a villain who causes the damage."

**01:50:03 - 01:50:38**

"And that's why you never have exposed wire on your equipment."

"I understand Obadiah is also a villain, but he is a bad model designer," Power Loader said towards the design of the Iron Monger, "his suit is strong, but there are certain weaknesses that can be exploited."

**01:50:38 - 01:51:33**

"This is bad for Stark," one of the teachers said, as they witness Stark hanging above from the roof, while the villain watches him, hoping to see him fall, there were times when the Pro Heroes of U.A experience a sense of defeat, but with their spirits, they always endured and conquer their obstacles, defeating the villain in the end.

It was a bit frightening to see it happening towards another hero.

**01:51:33 - 01:52:25**

The second Pepper pushed the button, they can see the sparks of lightning coming out of the reactor, they expect a gain explosion will happen.

Most of them hoped that Stark will be okay and survive the Arc Reactor overload.

**01:52:25 - 01:53:04**

The majority of the students, teachers and villains had their mouths hanging open from what they saw, a giant beam in the sky, followed by the Iron Monger falling to his death, causing the Arc Reactor to explode, never they saw such damage and a big enough explosion in their lives, before and after becoming heroes and villains.

"Looks like it's the end for Stane…" one of the villains said, Izuku meanwhile took a moment just being in awe of how big the explosion was until he was caught back into reality and turn to Obadiah Stane, or the Iron Monger as Present Mic called him, to finish up the page and write down the cause of his defeat, _fallen into the Arc Reactor and died from a huge blast._

**01:53:04 - 01:53:25**

"That seriously can't be the end," one of the students said as they witness the screen fading out, this is the first film and the hero seen to sacrifice himself to make sure his weapons won't be used.

But deep down, and knowing how most films work when they show this, they know that he'll be okay. As it was shown in the next scene.

**01:53:25 - 01:53:49**

"Correct, but Gold Titanium Alloy Man doesn't roll the tongue" All Might said while laughing at his joke.

The rest of the students were relieved that Stark is now okay, and now he has to deal with the aftermath.

**01:53:49 - 01:54:11**

"Pretty accurate, even in our world," Aizawa said, "in the early days of the hero age, pre-license vigilantes hide their true identity, and even today Pro Heroes kept their real name a secret, even making their hero name their own."

"I guess that makes sense sensei," Tsuyu said, "we don't even know what All Might's real name is."

"Though with hero schools and the sports festival, people would already know who we are and our quirks," one of the students said as a thought.

"But give it a few years and people will start calling you by your hero name." another said.

"Overall, it's great that Stark is keeping his hero identity a secret."

(oh, they're going to be so wrong here)

**01:54:11 - 01:54:38**

"It's very difficult to try and make up a story if we're in big situations, not all stories we hear from hero reports and completely right." One of the teachers lets out the truth.

While a few of the students understood that meaning, especially when some of them might get into trouble if their experience of facing villains were out in public.

**01:54:38 - 01:54:52**

"Finally, it's about time they called it S.H.I.E.L.D," Bakugo said, knowing that if they start talking about the division, they would end up saying the long version of the name.

Izuku was glad that they acknowledged their division name.

**01:54:52 - 01:55:45**

"Oh, just kiss already!" out of anybody, Bakugo shouted towards the long scene that would end in a kiss, "thank you, let's see that!" Mina looked at the scene in hopes that the ship will be sailed.

**01:55:45 - 01:55:59**

"Oh, come on!" the pink student moans of the scene not showing any kissing, the students talked to her.

"maybe next time, Mina"

"Besides that, would have been cliched"

"I know, but I want to see a bit of romance in my movie!"

**01:55:59 - 01:56:50**

"Yeah but you are one, you saved people from your weapons, even saving people in Afghanistan from getting murdered by those terrorists."

"Even if he's reckless and unlicensed, he's a hero through and through."

"but remember when we first saw him in this film," Nezu said to the students and teachers.

"I remember that none of you would think that Stark would be important, and yet, he is the main hero of the story, started as a billionaire too blind to see the bigger picture, until terrorists made him see, and now he wants to make a change."

"I guess your right," All Might said to the school Principal.

**01:56:50 - 01:57:17**

The students and teachers were stunned by Stark's last words of the film, instead of reading the cards and giving a fake story that he supposed to do, he downright and straight out says that he is Iron Man.

"That is brave" one of the students, finally give word towards Stark's confession.

"Yeah, now everyone knows that Tony Stark is Iron Man," "well there goes having a secret identity."

"Overall that film is fantastic," Izuku said, "it shows how one man can make a difference, even when they caused the problems in the first place."

"Yeah, it's an interesting film," Mirio agreed with his friend, "what do you think of the film Eri?"

"It's a bit scary, but also good," she said.

"Good, now let's go," Bakugo said, standing up, he turns around and saw Shigaraki being ahead towards the door, "yeah, the away I am from you heroes, the better" he then reached towards the door with four fingers (even though his quirk is deactivated, he has a habit of using four fingers) until he realizes that the door isn't opening.

"What the?" Shigaraki said trying to get it open, "did that girl locked us in here!"

"Nope," the FWM said right behind the villain leader, in which he turns around was jumped from the girl who appeared right in front of her.

"You all have to wait until the credits are done."

"Seriously?" Bakugo walked up to the villains and the FWM, "but the film is over!"

"Not yet, there's something at the end of the credits, so go back to your seats and wait."

Everyone who was near the exit door sighed and return where they seated, annoyed that they have to wait until the credits are done.

Though the style of the Iron Man outlines was cool, the names don't mean anything to them.

**01:57:17 - 02:05:13**

"So there is something left," one of the students said, for a second they thought that they have to stay up in the theatre for a while until the end of the credits, but they were surprised that there's one more scene after the credits.

**02:05:13 -02:05:38**

"A new character and he's the director of S.H.I.E.L.D," Izuku said as he put down _Nick Fury_ onto the list of character names and part of the S.H.I.E.L.D page.

**02:05:38 - 02:05:43 (FILM END)**

"The Avengers, need to keep that in my notes," Izuku said jotting the words down, all while people start to leave the screen room.

_End of Film 1._


	5. Interlude 1

Well we managed to complete the first film and now we can start doing the Interlude sections, which are 'break times' for the characters to take 30 minutes away from watching the films and can relax, socialise and make some interesting developments, I hope you find these sections interesting.

I also want to say thank you all very much for liking and following this fanfiction, I will keep trying to upload chapters as much as I can, thought for the next film, it might take longer than usual, just giving you guys a heads up for that.

before we begin, I'm going to answer 1 question from someone

if you don't know the names of the characters, why not just simply google them?

that's actually a good idea, though there is one thing that I am very worried about that prevents me from googling the characters.

Manga Spoilers.

I never read the Manga and have NO intentions of reading the Manga and only watching the series, meaning that there would be stuff about MHA that is ahead of me, so to prevent from getting Manga spoilers, I try to not google any characters, look at their wikis and avoid anything from MHA other than the anime series, all so I can enjoy the series without being spoiled by the Manga (and no I won't be reading the manga, also DO NOT and I repeat, DO NOT! give me Manga spoilers in the review section.)

(also for the guy who asked that question, Midnight is part of the teachers group, I'll try to include her the best I can, as for the other character, no.)

not that we gotten that taken care of, onto the story!

30:00 (break start)

As everyone left the screen room and return to the main big room that they appeared in, they notice a slight change of scenery, one that they didn't notice or haven't seen before going into the screen room, some even remember the place even after 2 hours of being in the screen room.

"Oh my gosh! Is that!" Mei was the first to react as she along with everyone else saw the Mark 1 and 3 Iron Man Suit, stood there in all its glory, cased in a glass box to show as an exhibit in a museum.

The rest look around the room and notice other changes, originally the room was just a cinema-themed room with a food stand, but it now has gotten larger, first showing the 2 Iron Man suits, along with a new 2 images, both in different places.

The first being next to the screen room, with a title on top 'Marvel Heroes' is shown with an image of Tony Stark in the Iron Man Suit, the words below are his name and his hero name 'Tony Stark/Technological Armor suit hero: Iron Man'. The other image is similar to the heroes only for villains, with the image of Obadiah and his suit the words below the image 'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger'.

"That suit looks amazing," "even better up close than the screen" "I can't believe that Stark build that in a cave" "utterly a powerful battle suit for a hero" these were the mention chatters from everyone.  
"Are these real suits?" Mei said as the FWM appeared on top of the glass of the Mark 3, "nope, these are replicas to show off the Iron Man Suits and to show you what they look like"

"Great to know, are we finished here?" Aizawa questioned the girl.

"Finished? No, we are just getting started! What you saw is just the tease of great reality, and you all are going to watch every last one of them! And as we watch more, I expand this place based on the movies we saw."

"Is this what you've been doing while we watch the movie?" the teacher asked again, "redecorated this room?" "yep, and I put a heck ton of seats so you guys can talk to each other," FWM pointed out as some of the students are already sitting on the pointed seats.

"The next film will be in 30 minutes, in a meantime, you can buy food from the stand, go to the bathroom over there or just stay here and talk about what you've seen, if you want anything, just ask me and I can let you."

"Well if that's the case-"

"Except for leaving this cinema, you're going to be stuck here until we're finished."

"And how many films are there left?"

"A lot. That's all you need to know. other questions?"

"Ooh, can I have a request" Hatsume jump towards the girl, "is it possible to give me a workshop so I can start making my babies?"

"I knew you ask that" The FWM smiled, she then points towards a door that has a big sign that reads 'DIE (Do-It-Eventually) Workshop' "the materials you'll need is already in there, you can try to work on your items, but you got twenty-eight minutes, I'll ask someone to come and tell you when the next film is ready."

"Got it!" Mei said as she rushed towards Midoriya, "do you have those notes! Show me the notes!" the hero-in-training shaken from seeing Mei up close her breasts were almost touching the back of his hands while he holds the book, he moved his hands towards him, he looked down, looking more at his book to find the page with notes that Mei told him to write down while watching Iron Man, "it's… it's… right… right here" he then backed up a bit to show the page, without hesitation, Mei grabbed the page and ripped it out of the notebook, "thank you, no time to chat, got babies to make!" she shouted as she ran towards the workshop.

"That just happened… didn't it…" Midoriya thought to himself.

27:00

The students, teachers and villains settle themselves in the big waiting room that is the main room of the cinema, some of them are talking about their situation they're in while others were just talking about the Iron Man Hero, the ones that seem to be interested are the students who are sitting around Midoriya, who was the one responsible for jotting all the information down from the movie.

While for Izuku, he was admiring and sketching the Mark 3 Iron Man, he did some sketches of the suit when he has the chance, but unfortunately, the lighting was door dim for him to make images, only words, the room is now brighter and with the Iron Man suit in front of him, he can fully make the sketch.

"So I notice something very interesting about Iron Man" Kirishima broke Izuku's attention to the Iron suit and turn to the group, "have you guys notice that Tony Stark is technically quirkless?"

The group blinked, and suddenly realizing the truth of Stark's abilities, "yeah, the Arc Reactor isn't an actual quirk, more like a piece of technology Stark has to wear to keep the shrapnel from entering his heart, the Arc Reactor is also responsible for his Iron Man suit, which is essentially one big support gear for him"

"You're right Iida," Uraraka agreed with her friend, "Stark is a quirkless hero,"

"A quirkless hero, that would be awesome," one of the students said, "imagine someone who doesn't need a quirk to fight villains or save people, but rather use their wits and their basic abilities to save the day."

"That's stupid," Bakugo said over at the over the end of the room, he then marches towards the group, "a quirkless becoming a hero? They would die in the exams before becoming a hero."

"But Iron Man did it," Uraraka said, with Asui agreeing with her along with the rest of the group "Yeah, but keep in mind that Stark is a billionaire, you can't see a poor person having access with that much tech" "but when he first used the suit, he made it in a cave, so with intelligence and experience, someone can become a hero."

"But overall, they need support gear to help them, without it, they might as well be worthless," Bakugo counter-argue with everyone, "overall, you can't be a hero without a quirk."

"BATMAN!"

Everyone covered their ears as they heard one loud word in the most maxed volume, it could of damage their eardrum, but not entirely.

"What was that?"

19:00

Everyone in the League of Villains tried to isolate themselves from the students and pro hero teachers as much as possible.

"This doesn't feel right" Shigaraki said as he watches over the heroes who are near the Iron Man suits. "if we were in our world, we would of fight those heroes, instead, we have to spend time in this place watching movies with them."

"Indeed Shigaraki" the purple teleporting villain agreed with the leader, "it seems we're in a strange though opportune situation."

"What do you mean?" Shigaraki turned his attention away from the heroes to understand what his league member was thinking, "we might know much about the students of UA and the teachers, but we have yet to know more, we can use our breaks to attempt conversations in them, obtaining information as much as we would, and when we're finished here and return home, we would have that information to our advantage."

From the purple villain's idea, Toga smiles in excitement, she already gotten up and made her mind, the villains didn't even notice her until she walked towards the group surrounding Midoriya, "what is she doing?" Shigaraki said as he was about to stand up until he was stopped.

"She's taking advantage of our situation."

17:30

"Oh, hey… hey… Himiko Toga" Izuku stuttered to the vampire girl who approached him

"Hey Izuku" she gave a positive wave towards the nearly frightened boy, the rest of the students were confused, "why are you here?" Iida dared to ask, "oh, I just wanted to see what you guys are up to."

"Oh, I'm just talking about Iron Man and other things I jotted on my notes."

"Sounds interesting." Toga smiles, not interested in the information from Izuku's notes, but just being with Izuku. "can I join in?"

"Hold on a second." Uraraka stood up from her seat to confront the female villain, "why should we let you come near us?" Toga can see the gravity girl hasn't changed a bit, she knows that she knows that she is interested in Izuku as well, "well why not?"

"Let me see… the first time we met, you stabbed me and Tsuyu's tongue, and you are part of the League of Villains who tries to kill All Might and us, not to mention that you're an insane psycho!"

"Oh that's a long time ago," Toga her statements "we can start fresh and since FWM took my knives away, I can't harm you, which is a shame because I want your blood."

"And that's the other reason why we won't want you around!"

As the two argue with each other, the FWM enters the scene, curious to see the conflict.

"What's the matter here?" the hooded girl said as both Uraraka and Toga turned to her, "FWM, I don't want her to be near us, she might hurt us" "she's lying, she just wants me to be out of the way from Izuku." The two resumes arguing until FWM sighed and said: "you can't be a hero without a quirk."

"BATMAN"

The screeching noise of one word came back, it stopped Uraraka and Toga arguing as well as stopped everyone.

"Seriously!" Bakugo shouted at the girl, "what's with that sh*tty noise!"

"Oh that," FWM said pointing at the ceiling, "that's just an alert noise whenever someone says a statement that is so understatemently false, which will give one answer that is proof of your so false statement."

The FWM then turns to the two, "as for the love triangle, I know Izuku has a bit of a harem going on, but I don't want you to argue about it, Uraraka, she can be anywhere she wants, don't judge people because they did bad waste in the past, I know in Japan you do that, I played Persona 5, but this place isn't Japan, As for Toga, you can be near Izuku and Uraraka, but please don't try to hurt them or cut them, if you want blood, there is some in the stand there's even Deku flavoured blood if you're so desperate."

Everyone was silent from FWM talk, from that whole long sentence of calming both Uraraka and Toga down, they somehow realize too much information, and they don't know how they feel about it.

As for Izuku, he was more than concerned about FWM than Toga, especially about the 'Deku flavoured blood' she mentioned.

"Now that we settled that, I want to talk to Deku for a moment if you guys don't mind."

14:00

"So what do you want to talk about," Izuku said as he and FWM are away from the crowd.

"I want to give Eri this" the FWM handed what seems to be a headset, something that covers her eyes and ears, Izuku was interested to know what it is, but the girl answered, "I suddenly realize that the films will feature scenes that Eri isn't ready to see, so I make shifted a special device that allows her to not see those scenes, it's automatic, so you and Lucas head don't have to worry about her, the headset will instead show something she might like."

"And that is?"

"You don't have to worry about that, after all, I know most of you, but mainly you Izuku Midoriya, you're the main reason why I brought you all here in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked while looking at the headset but then he looked up to see FWM gone.

"it's official," Izuku thought, "I don't understand FWM."

"Says everybody ever," FWM said behind Izuku which caused him to turn around and yet again she is gone once again.

3:00

The next few minutes went on by for everybody.

Izuku gave the device to Eri, she was curious about it, so was Izuku, but he tried his best to explain it, Izuku also realize that he missed his chance to ask FWM about Eri being here because out of everyone in the cinema, Eri is the only one out of place. But at least she acknowledges it with the headset.

Meanwhile, the rest just relax and have conversations, some even look around the Iron Man suits as well as looking at the pictures of Stark and Stane, a few of the villains managed to engage in conversations with the students or teachers, even if they are enemies, they are in this same situation, though only a few, such as Toga who despite the students feeling uncomfortable towards the vampire, would talk a few things about the film, it wasn't much, at least it's a start, while the villains like Shigaraki and Dabi stayed away from the heroes as much as possible.

when it came to the 5-minute mark most of the audience lined up at the stand, getting snacks, it was somewhat surprising for the available snacks and not all of it is just popcorn and soda. All served by the small disfigured boy who slowly but surely gave everyone their snacks, all while snorting most of the time.

When it came to 3 minutes the FWM asked Izuku to check up on Mei, he agreed and walk in the 'DIE Workshop', "uh Mei?" Izuku said upon entering the room, he looked around, seeing all the tools and materials used to make things, similar to the development studio he once entered at U.A, he can see Mei working on something that she saw in the film, her version of the Arc Reactor.

"Hey Izuku, check this out," she said as Izuku moved closer to her to get a greater look at the reactor, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep!" Mei as she pulls pieces of blue paper, "I found blueprints to make an Arc Reactor, so I used that design to create my version, speaking of which" Mei then point her hands to the ground, Izuku looked at her points and notice that she's wearing rocket boots, though a bit similar towards her own, "I had to recreate my jump boots so I can make improvements, next I'm going to create stabilizers for the hands and with my new Arc Reactor, I can fly just like Iron Man!"

"That is… very impressive" Izuku was almost out of words, "are you going to build them after watching the next movie? Because we need to go to the screen room"

"Oh right, the next movie" Mei suddenly realized, "then let's go, no time to remove my boots," she then rushed out of the door, leaving Izuku to turn around and looked at Mei's version of the Arc Reactor.

"Please don't blow up," he thought while smiling and exited the room.

Unknown to both Izuku and Mei, the light of the Arc Reactor flickered.

0:30

As Mei and Midoriya exit the development studio, people are starting to walk into the screen room, this time, most of them having refreshments, he looked up at the screen room sign that has a new name, 'MCU 2 - The Incredible Hulk'

"looks like we're going to watch a hero who is very big," Izuku thought as he walked through the doors and go back to the seats that they were before.

0:00

Next Movie: The Incredible Hulk


	6. The Incredible Hulk (Part 1)

**this story seems to take a little bit longer than usual, but part 1 is now out. just letting you guys know, this is the only MCU film I haven't seen, so when I was writing this, it was also my first time watching, I had to rewatch the film again to write the reactions. I can also see why this film isn't the most noticed film, it's not as good as the other films, but at least it shows a bit more about the Hulk.**

**NOTE (READ THIS): the following story is following the film of 'The Incredible Hulk (2008)' to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by buying the movie on the Microsoft store, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

Yet again, the FWM stands on the stand of the big screen in front of her audience, to give a thoughtful speech.

"Imagine if you have a quirk that kills someone by simply touching them, how can you live your life?"

The audience stopped to think about the FWM's question, though certain individuals, mainly form the villain side, already has that scenario but refuses to answer the question.

"Hard question, right?" the FWM smiled, knowing that the audience doesn't have a right answer, "the real answer is, your life would be a complete waste, being unable to be near anyone, the fear of your powers, even becoming a threat towards others. In your society, you learn how to control your quirks, but everyone has different powers, even some that have powers that horrify anyone, even the user themselves. So, if you have a quirk that kills someone by simply touching them, you would most likely, if not, will, become a target towards others, get beaten up to the inch of your life then locked inside a cage for the remainder of your life, all because you were born with a deadly quirk that you didn't choose to have. And that's if they follow justice."

The FWM in some way had an interesting point, it reminded Izuku of something that he learned when he was 4 years old when he discovered that he was quirkless.

_'Not everybody is created equal.'_

"That's why we're going to watch a film about a hero who can't control his quirk but tries to make the situation better for himself and others. Enjoy."

**00:00:00 - 00:00:20**

"Universal Studios made this film? I guess there are a few similarities between this reality and our world." Thirteen said

"Or rather the reality where these films are fictional." Aizawa pointed out.

"If that's the case, then is this 'reality' is more fictional than real?"

Just as the students and teachers thought of the possibility, FWM pop out to sort everything out.

"Just letting you guys know, all fictional realities are real, just happening in a different universe, I mean, the films I found here are from a reality where you guys are ALSO fictional, coming from a Manga called 'Boku No Hero Academia' what doesn't exist, does exist, what does exist, doesn't exist."

Just as the FWM disappears, it left everyone confused while the Marvel logo was shown.

**00:00:20 - 00:00:54 (Title Drop)**

"Already, I can tell this film has a different feel than Iron Man," one of the students said, "yeah, unlike Iron Man where we slowly introduce the character before the title drop, it just shows the title drop"

While the students talk, Izuku already made a page, giving the name _'The Incredible Hulk'_ as the title suggests the hero name.

**00:00:54 - 00:01:05**

"So, we start with an experiment." Aizawa said before sighing, "this is going to be one of those kinds of movies isn't it."

"What do you mean?" All Might was curious to the 1-A teacher's disappointment.

"If they show it, then I'll tell you"

**00:01:05 - 00:01:25**

"That must be the Incredible Hulk" Izuku muttered while Aizawa facepalms.

"It's a 'Science Experiment Gone Wrong Hero story." He said, "I hate these kinds of movies."

**00:01:25 - 00:02:01**

From each scene going, it the first 2 minutes felt that it's rushing needed information, but some of the audience has some case of what's going on, Momo had the urge to explain the confused audience what's going on.

"It seems that a man tried a test but it made him into this 'Hulk' person and hurt the woman and the old soldier when the man came back to normal, the old man has a grudge on him because he hurt the woman, which I guess the two are related."

"Thanks for clearing that up," Kimishira said, "if I'm honest, I was a bit confused" "me too" the invisible student added.

**00:02:01 - 00:03:05**

The Remainer of the intro wasn't clear as the first-minute intro that shows Hulk's origins, it was mostly soldier stuff, files, words and wrecked images, Izuku notice a couple of interesting things such as Stark Industries and the name 'Nick Fury' being shown, all from the first film they watched, meaning that there is a connection with this film and the last one.

From the confusion, Momo tried to explain but Nezu interrupted, "after that incident, Bruce Banner is on the run from the US government, probably because he can't control his quirk and caused damage we can see in those images."

"How do you know his name is Bruce Banner?" one of the teachers asked the principal, "one of the files in that intro claimed that the person on the run is named 'Bruce Banner' though it was too fast for any of you to notice." The teacher then smiled, leaving the teachers to realise that Nezu's quirk is high-specs, of course, he would notice such little details.

While Izuku writes down the identity of the Incredible Hulk, _'Bruce Banner'_.

**00:03:05 - 00:03:16**

"And I guess it's been half a year since he became the Hulk" All Might said.

**00:03:16 - 00:03:57**

"Wow, he managed to end up in Brazil while being chased by the feds," one of the villains said, "this guy doesn't want to be found,"

"Shows how dangerous Bruce's quirk is, and we don't even know what his quirk is yet."

**00:03:57 - 00:04:43**

"And while he's in Brazil, he has to learn to speak the appropriate language there," one of the teachers said

"You're right, I notice that there is a lot of different languages in these films, not even the Japanese isn't picking up the languages, good thing for the subtitles." Midnight added.

(Note: they are watching these films in the Japanese dub, even if there isn't dub for certain films, the FWM can find earths where they do)

**00:04:43 - 00:05:12**

"If I have to guess," All Might started, "Bruce's quirk is something to do with emotions."

**00:05:12 - 00:05:34**

"You can learn a thing or two from this scene Bakugo" Aizawa turned to his angry student, in which Bakugo turned to his teacher, "I don't need some lesson on how to control my anger! I'm completely fine!"

The Bakusquad looked at his angry friend, thinking that he really should take lessons to control his anger.

**00:05:34 - 00:05:43**

"See!" Bakugo barked, "if someone tries to slap me across the face, I'll kill them!"

"Geez, how do they keep that kid on a leash?" one of the villains thought but don't want to speak it out.

**00:05:43 - 00:06:22**

"Finding work while undercover is also a thoughtful idea while on the run," one of the teachers said.

"Well, he had to find some worth of money to keep going"

**00:06:22 - 00:07:21**

"If only you knew what situation he's in," Shigaraki pointed out."

**00:07:29**

While the drop of blood seemed a bit off-putting for most students, Toga put her blood drink on the side to see the drops of blood falling onto the bottles.

While everyone doesn't like the look of blood, Toga adores the colour, the look and the interest of blood, probably due to her quirk being solely depended on blood, she has gotten so used to the blood that she likes looking at it.

So overall, a simple blood drop made her moan lustfully, which made the audience more off-putting towards the scene of the film.

**00:07:21 - 00:07:57**

"Good call," All Might said, "don't want those drinks contaminated."

"I don't think he was thinking of what," Nezu said to point out a possibility, "maybe it's something to do with his quirk."

**00:07:57 - 00:08:19**

"looks like someone is going to have a bloody surprise" Toga said smiling at the drop of blood on one of the glass bottles.

"And FWM said to not judge her?" Uraraka thought.

**00:08:19 - 00:08:28**

"Someone had of seen the blood drop" Izuku pointed out, "if someone drank that contaminated drink, it would damage the company."

"But unfortunately, accidents can happen." One of the teachers said. "there would be one small incident that can have the whole thing collapse, which is why we need to look for those small incidents."

"Judging on our successes on the USJ, you weren't looking close enough" Shigaraki added giving a small chuckle.

**00:08:28 - 00:09:34**

"Another problem with being in another country is managing the language, you can make a few mistakes." One of the teachers said as they comment Bruce using 'Hungry' rather than 'Angry'.

"Kike Mic's English classes" a student muttered, knowing that the loud hero can make a couple of mistakes that even his students notice.

"Yeah, even for me, Japanese is hard to speak sometimes" Pony, an American student from class 1-B said.

**00:09:34 - 00:10:18**

"What is Bruce doing?" Izuku wondered, especially when Bruce said that the green thing is _his ticket out of here_

**00:10:18 - 00:10:34**

_"Mr. Blue…"_ Aizawa thought, "it seems Bruce has someone somewhere who's trying to help him with his situation, but what is he working on?"

"Probably something to do with his quirk?" All Might suggested.

"It's possible."

**00:10:34 - 00:10:50**

"looks like they experimenting," Mei said looking closer to the screen

**00:10:50 - 00:11:37**

"So his blood cells are green?" Izuku said, "probably related to his quirk."

"if it is a quirk, then it seems that his quirk genes are unstable, especially if it affects his blood" Aizawa gave a possible theory, "I heard in some cases for quirks, people can't fully control their quirks no matter the method, which can lead to people being unable to live a normal life, this might be the case for Bruce Banner."

"So that means he's trying to figure out how to control it?"

"No," Nezu simply answered, "he's trying to cure it."

**00:11:37 - 00:11:46**

Some of the audience was surprised to see that not only Bruce's blood attempt failed, but his 'green blood' became so unstable that it cracked the lens of his microscope.

"Wow," Toga being surprised from the green blood cells, "Bruce's blood is not something I want to taste, and that's rich coming from me."

**00:11:46 - 00:12:15**

Upon the word popping up, the teachers and highly educated students who knew much was very surprised to see the word 'GAMMA poisoning' from Mr. Blue.

"That's interesting," Nezu said, "at some point, probably from the failed experiment, Bruce gotten Gamma radiation poisoning"

"Radiation poisoning?!" one of the students who didn't know their stuff turned to the mouse bear, "is that bad?"

Momo was the one to answer "Worse, if anyone is exposed to gamma radiation poisoning, they would die within a matter of weeks at best."

Izuku added to Momo's explanation towards Bruce's situation "But Banner had been on the run for months, meaning that he has some sort of resistance, possibly from his obtained quirk."

"And I thought our quirks were complicated enough" Kimishira muttered to himself.

Todoroki continued the conversation, "This would also explain why he clean up the blood if his gamma poisoning is that serious, then drinking his blood would be like standing next to deadly radiation."

**00:12:15 - 00:12:35**

"I guess Bruce is somewhat desperate at this point, especially if he's trying to solve his Gamma sickness," one of the students said.

**00:12:35 - 00:13:01 (STAN LEE CAMEO 2)**

"Hey!" Mineta shouted from the audience, "it's the old guy with the ladies from the first film! What is he doing here?"

Izuku was surprised and realize that the old man returns, he once saw that guy as some background extra that you won't notice, at least until FWM popped out and told him that the old man is important and that he should keep an eye on him. "I wonder what his role would be here?" as he turns his pages on his notes onto a newly added page _'Old Man in Glasses'_ so far, he found him in Iron Man being surrounded by a couple of hot females and now he appears here, he resumes watching to see what happens."

**00:13:01 - 00:13:16**

"So in that conclusion, he got radiation sickness from the bottles that obtain Banner's blood" Aizawa pointed out.

While most of the students feared and felt pity that the old man might die from the radiation, Mineta softly grins very quickly before he drops his smile to an awkward expression.

"This would also mean the US army now has a trace to find Banner"

**00:13:16 - 00:14:10**

Izuku had somewhat a feeling that _Emil Blonsky_ will play an important part of this film, especially when they introduce him in the way they did in this film, so he decided to add his name on the list of known names, so far in this film, he got _Bruce Banner, General T. Ross_ and now _Emil Blonsky_.

**00:14:10 - 00:14:57**

"That's why Bruce is on the run," one of the teachers said, from what Ross told Blonsky.

"He's also caused the death of 6 innocent people, wouldn't that make him a villain?" one of the students pointed out, that caused the other students to realize.

"Wait? Are we watching a film about a villain?" Denki was the first to say which caused the students to have an overload chat about if Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Incredible Hulk is a villain.

As the conversation dies out, Shigaraki pointed out "didn't you students remember what the girl told us before this film?" everyone's attention was turned to the League of Villain's leader "Because that question is applied here, sure Bruce might have killed 6 people, but it's probably not his fault."

"Correct, Shigaraki" the purple villain added, "what we see here is that Bruce is trying to not lose control of his quirk, if he does, he would cause more deaths, all while he is being hunted down by the government, if I don't know any better, that sounds like similar situations that most villains ended up."

With that, everyone was left speechless, but more curious to see what would happen next in the film, they have yet to even know what Bruce's quirk does or how it's dangerous towards other people that he needed to be hunted down, all they know is that it's related to gamma radiation.

**00:14:57 - 00:15:31**

"So he is looking for a cure," one of the teachers said. "he's trying to cure himself of his gamma radiation and his quirk, he's and Mr. Blue are working to try and find a cure by testing his blood"

suddenly, the people who knew, the ones who were at the operation to save Eri from Overhaul, felt somewhat a similarity towards what Bruce is doing.

Those people try to forget about that and hoped that it wouldn't be a case here, after all, what Bruce has is something more different than what quirks are.

**00:15:31 - 00:16:36**

With one sound, it made the most of the audience jumped, the dog whims from being tranquillized showed how serious this operation is for the soldiers.

**00:16:36 - 00:17:04**

"Ha," a teacher who is a dog's person chuckled "never mess with a canine."

**00:17:04 - 00:17:29**

The students were surprised to see Banner gone from his bed, they expect that they would capture him, especially with what the scenes show.

**00:17:29 - 00:17:40**

"Talk about bad timing," Denki said while Mineta grunts at the fact that these heroes had encounter beautiful and naked women, even if one guy is a rich playboy and the other encounter one by accident, overall, the purple pervert ground his teeth in jealously.

**00:17:40 - 00:19:54**

The entire experience was just a big chase scene, the audience watches as Bruce runs for his life, being chased by the US squad, being followed then evaded, a never-ending cycle of the chase.

The students and teachers had no idea who they would root for, even if the main focus is from Banner, the film tells them that he committed crimes against the US government, and by that definition, it would make him a villain, and yet, he is trying to figure out how to cure himself from what caused him to run in the first place, but if they root for Banner, they would go against the government, going against the government would make them worse than the villains, so it was an interesting yet struggling situation on who they should side with.

But for the villains, a few of them have an idea for this situation, normally they would fight against anyone who tries to oppose them, whatever if it's the police or the heroes, but when they no chance of winning, they would run.

All because of their lifestyle.

All because of what they want.

All because of their quirks and what they did with them.

Even if it's intentional or accident, they are marked as a villain and never had a second thought of surrendering.

For that, the League of Villains sided Banner, even if he's supposed to be the hero of this film.

**00:19:54 - 00:20:48**

"And of course he bumps into the asshole from before during the chase" one of the villains said

**00:20:48 - 00:21:38**

as the chase turns into hiding, the audience watch as Banner calms himself down, his heartbeat occasionally execrates during the chase, and in those times, he stops and tries to lower his heartbeat.

Izuku was more curious to see what happens if his heartbeat went too fast, what would happen? The upcoming scenes will give him the answers.

**00:21:38 - 00:22:19**

Midoriya himself had to take a deep breath as he watches Banner getting grabbed by the adult bullies, it reminded him of when he was bullied by Bakugo.

But it also shows that Banner is in a very tight situation, and Deku expects something bad is about to unfold, he got his notes ready to see what happens.

**00:22:19 - 00:22:56**

"Should of listen to him" one of the students said, as they expect the very bad thing that Banner claims to be true.

**00:22:56 - 00:23:07**

"It's happening!" Uraraka shouted, noticing the changes, from the soft jump scare of Banner's eyes turning green.

Shigaraki smiles, as he wanted to see Bruce's Quirk, "now let's see why Bruce Banner is so wanted by the government…"

**00:23:07 - 00:23:23**

The students, the teachers, even the villains were incredibly shocked to see such a feat, they have yet to see what Bruce looks like, but from this scene alone, they can already tell that he has incredible strength.

"He just threw that man like a softball" one of the students said.

"Yeah, and that guy would lucky enough to survive that." Even Bakugo was somewhat impressed by the throw.

Izuku meanwhile, put the notes on the Hulk page that he has incredible strength.

**00:23:23 - 00:23:54**

There were many saying coming from the audience, "The tranquillizers isn't phasing him!" "he is so huge!" "he's so big, a big and green."

All Might covered his mouth, as he knew that Bruce transforms from a normal and average body into whatever this thing is suppose to be, it reminded him on how he transforms using One for All, so that means and explains how the Incredible Hulk becomes so strong.

But another thought comes into his mind, as well as many others, especially with FWM's opening.

Can he control this power?

**00:23:54 - 00:25:00**

This shooting scene was much more exciting than the chase scene, while the latter build it all up, it was interesting to see how the film shows the Hulk capabilities without actually and fully showed what he looked like.

From the short parts, they can easily tell that Hulk is a large and green person, similar towards a Transformation Type quirk, Izuku noted that down, even if this reality is unlike his world and the Hulk's 'quirk' isn't a quirk, it would be simpler to use terminologies that he's used to, which is also why he's still using quirks rather than powers.

**00:25:00 - 00:25:08**

The first three words coming from the Hulk both made it slightly frightening for the armed men, but also somewhat pity

Sure, Ross did say that Bruce committed crimes, and he did damage some quirkless people, but the scenes also have shown that the Hulk doesn't want to fight, he's trying to run away.

Overall, it made the students and some of the teachers consider what would happen if they simply left Bruce alone, they would doubt that anything bad would happen, but it might not be a good thing either.

**00:25:08 - 00:25:28**

Then the thought faded away when Hulk threw a giant canister that harmed the armed men.

**00:25:28 - 00:25:58**

At last, they see the face of the Hulk, and already, they saw just how angry he was.

"Man, even Bakugo isn't this angry" one of the Bakusquad said, which trigger the explosive boy

"What did you say! I'll kill you if you talk sh*t to me!" he shouted.

The rest of the Bakusquad sigh and wondered, who is much angrier? The Hulk or Bakugo?

**00:25:58 - 00:26:31**

"Man" Kimishira started when the action scene ended, "so that's the Incredible Hulk"

"Sure is, looks like his quirk makes him stronger when he's angry," Izuku said as he resumes writing his notes about the Hulk.

The students saw the Hulk, and they couldn't tell if he's supposed to be a villain or just a broken person who has to control his quirk, they now understand why Bruce wants to cure himself of his quirk because he is afraid

A particular blonde hair student from the big three thought about Hulk's quirk and how Bruce wants to get rid of it, he remembers when Overhaul had a quirk erasing drug, in which was used to erase his quirk until Eri can control her quirk, he remains quirkless, but even so, Mirio thought about the little positive sides to a drug that erases quirks.

"Is that why you wanted to erase quirks?" Mirio thought.

Meanwhile, the teachers saw Hulk as both a potential threat and a man that couldn't control his quirk, if it wasn't for the fact that Bruce is trying to calm himself down and not transform, they would see the Hulk as a straight out villains, in their careers, they seen villains who rage out and use their quirks, they, of course, take them down and they end up in prison, but it all started because they couldn't control their quirks, even if it's the law to not use quirks in public without a license, not everyone can control their quirks, there are even cases where people have quirks that activate automatically with no control.

"Hey Mic," Aizawa started, "you haven't announced the Incredible Hulk yet"

"Oh I am just waiting for the perfect moment," the DJ hero smiled "that whole action scene is too dark and unclear for an actual announcement"

Meanwhile, the villains saw the Hulk, some understood his situation, Shigaraki however, sees this person is a perfect pawn, if this person exists in his reality, he could potentially manipulate the Hulk or even have the Hulk as a Normu, he just imagine how powerful the green monster can be with additional quirks, and how he can use him to change society.

The other villains, however, thought differently, as they thought earlier, it's not Bruce's fault that he has this cursed quirk, but he's trying his best to control it, just as some of the members of the villains had experience before, only that they embrace their quirk rather than control it.

There were many thoughts and opinions towards the hulk, some saw him as a villain while others saw him as a worried man who can't control his quirk. But at least they understand the situation Bruce is in.

**00:26:31 - 00:26:47**

"You know, I considered a possibility that she might be Mr. Blue" Momo pointed out, with some of the students agreeing with her, while others are unsure.

"Are you sure? Because it's not Miss Blue"

"code names don't need to be applied by genders" Momo quickly answered, "in fact, the identity of a man can create a better cover-up and makes you hard to track.

"Like those 'girls' on the internet" Mineta muttered, mentioning a time when he made a simple and embarrassing mistake.

**00:26:47 - 00:27:27**

"a quirkless discovering a quirk user" Tokoyami quoted.

"Would you imagine a time when quirks first appeared, they weren't in public until much much later?"

"You should take those conspiracy theories with a grain of salt," Aizawa said to one of his students.

"I'm not, just talking about what would happen if quirk existed before the discovery"

**00:27:27 - 00:28:04**

"It makes sense that Ross would know that Banner can turn into the hulk," Izuku said, "he was there when Bruce became it for the first time."

**00:28:04 - 00:28:46**

The audience was surprised to see Banner, back to normal, but lying down in the wild, wearing nothing but his pants.

"I guess his rage ran out" Present Mic gave a bad pun while everyone else rolls their eyes.

"You know, when I thought of my design for my hero costume, there is a good reason I went shirtless" Kimishira started, "if I had a shirt on or any clothing, then my quirk can rip holes when I harden especially when I go even harder"

"Can you stop saying how hard you are and just watch the film!" Bakugo shouted at his friend.

"All right, just letting you guys know"

"I said shut up!"

**00:28:46 - 00:29:33**

"Consider the language change, it seems the Hulk ran to Mexico," one of the smart students said, which made Izuku ponder of the Hulk's abilities, "if that's the case, then that means not only he has super strength, he can also have super speed, or maybe he was running all night until he stops and rest, which also shows how long he can last as the Hulk" Izuku resumes to mutter while adding interesting information on his notes.

**00:29:33 - 00:29:59**

"Home… so Bruce is going back to the states," Momo said.

"He did say that the data to find a cure is back home, so I guess he's going to try and find the data"

And with that, everyone was very curious to see how Bruce will overcome his problem, they now know that Bruce has no full control over his quirk and on the run from the US military because of his quirk, they don't know what will happen next, but they fully hope that this film will get interesting.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	7. The Incredible Hulk (Part 2)

**Before question time:**

**1.** **The 'one of the students/teachers/villains' makes me think you don't even know all the names of these characters**

**…Yes, I don't, because I can only remember a quarter of them, and I can't look them up because I have a fear of Manga spoilers.**

**So because of that, I decided to use 'one of the students/teachers/villains' to add dialogue for those that I don't remember their names or would most likely be the ones to say that are not the already mentioned characters, plus I don't want to use nicknames like 'tail guy' or 'animal guy' or 'one of the girls from 1-B' or 'a student from 1-B that isn't Pony'**

**2.** **Could you do MHA watching the DCAU or Marvel 616?**

**I don't watch those movies or read any Marvel Comic, I'm only going to focus on the MCU films.**

* * *

**00:29:59 – 00:30:17**

"Even in a regular standpoint of military procedure, that is, unfortunately, true" Nezu said before sipping his tea, "even if there were a plan and info, we wouldn't know any more information, purely because we didn't know said information exists."

**00:30:17 -** **00:30:40**

The teachers couldn't help but agree with Blonsky "I guess when Quirks arrived, there would be a lot of confusion for even the strongest members of the government, making them useless against those who use Quirks for selfish needs."

"I understand" Momo overheard one of the teachers, "But how will they deal with the Hulk?"

**00:30:40 - 00:31:04**

The students were beyond shocked, with a few being very sad for Banner. With the knowledge of his quirk, they know that he can harm others if he's not careful.

But at the same time, it would also affect him, remembering FWM question and looking at this shot, they imagine themselves being on the run because they made a mistake and commit a crime, knowing that they would be in jail or worse, they imagine having a quirk that can harm others, some even has such abilities, Mina imagines what would happen if she couldn't control her acid and harm others, Todoroki thinks about what would happen if he uses too much of his flames and accidentally set someone on fire. the ones with weaker quirks also thought of the concept of them having stronger or similar quirks to the stronger students or even Banner.

Think of the 'what ifs' made them sad, but when that kid gave him spare change, probably thinking that Bruce is a homeless person, they thought that there can still be hope.

**00:31:04 - 00:31:35**

"Thinking about the possibility of another incident, clever." One of the students said.

All Might couldn't help but chuckle, "yeah, I had similar problems with clothes when I go into my buff form, so I decided to wear clothes that would fit me in my hero form,"

"That explains why your clothes are too big for you now," Izuku said.

The former symbol of peace smiled at his successor, "After my retirement, I still wear these clothes, I got used to the size."

**00:31:35 - 00:32:31**

Izuku pulls out his notes and starts writing the information that comes from Ross's mouth, the part about Super Soldiers sounds interesting and could expand the possibility of how Quirks were made in this world.

**00:32:31 - 00:33:14**

"No, it went very wrong," Uraraka said, while the boy next to her kept writing down on his notes.

"a Supersoldier program that Banner was working on, he thought it was radiation resistance and test it on himself, that explains the earlier scenes, this also shows that Banner is a scientist who was part of the experiment, this would also explain…"

"Izuku, your mumbling again," Asui said, but Izuku kept on writing down on his notes, he didn't even listen.

"well, let him enjoy his fun." The gravity girl said to her friend.

**00:33:14 - 00:34:11**

"I don't know why" Sero started, "but I'm having a feeling that Blonsky is going to be this film's villain."

"You mean antagonist" Momo added, "in this film perspective, Blonsky and Ross would be the antagonists, as far as I'm concerned, it's Bruce who is the villain."

"But he's not a villain," Uraraka said, "he's just someone who can't control his quirk."

"And a fugitive from the government, therefore, villain."

**00:34:11 - 00:34:28**

"He managed to travel from Mexico to Virginia in half a month," one of the students says, "I can see that making sense, but interesting to see that this film often time skips."

**00:34:28 - 00:34:40**

"Whatever Bruce is doing in this university, he found an obstacle," Aizawa said

**00:34:40 - 00:35:15**

"Elizabeth Ross" Izuku muttered, putting the name on his notes and suddenly realise a detail that he'd overlook, "the lady from the opening scene, Elizabeth is related to General Ross."

"Oh yeah," Asui said, "must be her dad,"

"so a man who turns into a monster who has a relationship with the general's daughter who at the same time, hunting him down," Tokoyami summaries the character's relationships, "such a tragic and entertaining concept."

**00:35:15 - 00:36:06**

A couple of the girls were happy to see Elizabeth but then was sad when Bruce saw her with somebody else.

"It's been months since the incident, people move on." One of the teachers pointed out to have people not be sad from this scene.

"Not everybody moves on" one of the villains added.

**00:36:06 - 00:36:52**

"At least there's somebody Bruce can come to for help," Kimishira said

**00:36:52 - 00:37:11**

"At least that's comforting," Mina said, as she was stratified that Elizabeth managed to find someone after Bruce left.

**00:37:11 - 00:37:11**

"A job as pizza delivery man," All Might said, "a good way to lay low and earn a bit of cash"

"I think he took the job for something else," one of the teachers said, suspecting Bruce's intentions.

**00:37:11 - 00:37:46**

"This is how Bruce is going to pass that obstacle?" Shigaraki said in utter disappointment.

The teachers of U.A had to agree with the leader of the League of Villains, though they're curious to see if it works.

**00:37:46 - 00:38:06**

Most of the teachers sighed in disbelief that Bruce managed to pass the security by disguising himself as a pizza delivery man and bribing the guard with pizza, "if this happened in U.A, the Pizza delivery man would be kicked out the second he steps into school grounds."

Nezu nodded with the outcome scenario, as he did think of the possibility when he put dorms at U.A, "with more security at the school, students and teachers have to collect their ordered delivery themselves, delivery from the food places can not be delivered at the school."

After the teacher's conversations, one of the students moans at the thought of food, "now I want pizza myself, maybe the food stand has it."

**00:38:06 - 00:38:27**

"looks like we're going back to that flashback again," Izuku said as he gets his notes ready to expand the origins of the Hulk's powers.

**00:38:06 - 00:38:47**

"ohh" Izuku realizes, "so when Bruce got his quirk, he had it here." he then proceeds to write this information down, knowing that it all started at a university where Bruce is experimenting on what he thought to be radiation resistance but in actuality, a bioweapon.

"Surprising how it changed from a lab into a computer room," one of the teachers said, "probably because of the damages and cover-ups."

**00:38:47 - 00:38:58**

"When and doubt, bride with pizza" one of the students said that cause some of the other students to laugh a little.

**00:38:58 - 00:39:28**

Aizawa, along with the other teachers, was somewhat curious and concern about the data for both Bruce existing in the university database and the Gamma project being erased, "it seems that they don't want Bruce or the experiment to be found, a cover-up" Aizawa concluded.

**00:39:28 - 00:40:07**

The students, teachers and villains were surprised that Bruce's search for a cure comes to a full halt, the fact that he has to deal with the Hulk became bad for him, for both his mental health and his status against the government.

They hoped that Bruce would be okay and more than curious to see how he's going to keep moving.

**00:40:07 - 00:40:27**

"Another bad timing," Kimishira said, wonder if Bruce would accidentally appear for Elizabeth to see him.

**00:40:27 - 00:41:04**

Some of the students had their eyes opened, knowing that Elizabeth saw Bruce.

"A former ghost returns" the birds head student quoted to describe the scene.

**00:41:04 - 00:41:37**

Mirio didn't smile during this scene, in fact, most of the time, there weren't times when he would smile, the fact that Bruce had to hide from her is sad, but it shows how much Bruce loves her and that being away from her protects her for what he had become.

The other students had that idea in their head, that sometimes, the best way to help others is by being away from them.

**00:41:37 -** **00:42:31**

"That didn't take long for Elizabeth to find Bruce," the purple villain said.

**00:42:31 - 00:43:02**

"Just being a bit of a movie critic here" momo started, "but in a film standpoint, wouldn't it make sense for the scene to take place behind the pizza place rather than the bridge, it confuses the audience of how she managed to find him."

"No, because reunions on a bridge in the rain are romantic!" Mina shouted, slamming arms down on the arm stands of her seat.

**00:43:02 - 00:43:40**

"Now there's a chance for a cure!" one of the students shouted, as hope came back for Bruce, thanks to Elizabeth, who recovered the lost data for him.

**00:43:40 - 00:44:12**

The audience was once against shocked to hear it from Bruce, though it had been applied in earlier scenes, the proof of corruption comes from Bruce himself.

"I wouldn't imagine what would happen if Ross managed to replicate Bruce's quirk," the words from Momo gotten everyone concerned, thinking of the possibility of having more than one person with Bruce's quirk, in its current state, the result would be devastating.

"Would you imagine if Bakugo had that quirk? He would stay the Hulk indefinitely."

"Hey! I'm not that angry!" Bakugo shouted at Sero, while he smiles towards the angry boy, "and already you would of turn into a giant green monster."

"Shut up, I'll kill you if you bring it up again!"

**00:44:12 - 00:44:52**

"Wait, did they already replicate the Hulk experiment?" Izuku said as he watches Ross getting what seems to be a tube of blue liquid. He watches with his notes in case something happens"

**00:44:52 - 00:45:20**

"He's a fugitive" one of the students complain towards the scene, "being there, in general, is just a huge risk, putting your life and many others in danger"

**00:45:20 - 00:46:33**

A long, over-dragging scene of Bruce and Elizabeth in separates beds caught a few of the audience's attention.

Many were annoyed by this scene and hoped that the story will catch up in the next scene.

While others thought that this caught the visual thought process of this scene, without words, only action, the audience wondered what Bruce or Elizabeth were thinking.

To Mina, a girl who is an expert of getting relationships together had an idea that Elizabeth wanted to be with Bruce, but because of what happened and how he's dealing with his problems, he's making sure that she doesn't get into danger, which is kind, but also sad, like a tragic tale of a knight saving a princess, only that they are still apart when they are close to each other.

To Nezu, he could see the still and steadiness of Bruce before closing his eyes showed the thinking of Bruce, that what he is doing is the right thing, that he would use the data and find a way to cure himself, but also hoped that things will go back to normal.

But at last, the scene ends and they can continue with the story

**00:46:33 - 00:46:49**

"What's happening?" Kimishira confused with the scene, Izuku gave a short answer, "Ross has the experimental thing and he's going to give it to Blonsky,"

The rest of the students had their eyes wide open from what Izuku just said, "does that mean-"

"Blonsky is going to gain a quirk?" Nezu finished off the sentence, "I'm afraid so."

**00:46:49 - 00:47:32**

The students and even a few of the villains were upmost disturbed by the needles injections to Blonsky, from the sights of the needles to the bones cracking.

"You know, I heard of an outdated theory that quirks originated from a drug that permanently enhances and mutate people," Aizawa started "that a drug was injected by quirkless people and those people then had children with quirks, and the rest is from genetics, though there's little to no evidence of that theory being true."

"So you think this scene shows someone gaining a quirk though a drug?" one of the villains said to the U.A teacher.

"Maybe, but I'm just pointing that out."

Meanwhile, Mirio and Izuku notice Eri, who's wearing the headset was just watching the scene as the device blinded her, they don't know what Eri is looking at, but they hope it's nothing bad.

**00:47:32 - 00:48:30**

"Time for round two" Bakugo said during the scene when soldiers are running towards Bruce, knowing that what will happen next will surely be a fight scene.

**00:48:30 - 00:49:11**

"Blonsky is running faster than the other soldiers!" Iida noticed, "do you think it's part of his newfound quirk?"

"Maybe," Izuku answer as he created a new page for Blonsky, adding enhanced speed to his abilities.

**00:49:11** \- **00:49:57**

After another chase scene, most of the females of the audience (aside Asui) were already grossed out when Bruce swallowed the memory stick filled with his data.

"Store stuff inside you to hide or protect items," the frog student said, "he's defiantly thinking ahead, in case he turns Hulk, the stick is more protected inside him than his pocket."

"And you're not grossed out by this!?" the girl next to Asui, still grossed out, "Ribbit, Uraraka, my frog quirk allows me to store things inside me," knowing she somewhat said something that can be interpreted differently, she quickly used her tongue to slap Mineta in the face, knowing that he would say something perverted from that sentence.

"Well, as bad as it sounds, it's still a good idea" Izuku agreed with the frog girl.

**00:49:57 - 00:50:25**

"that confirms the relationship" Izuku muttered writing on his notes.

**00:50:25 - 00:50:49**

"Bruce is surrounded" All Might pointed out, then sighs, "I know where this is going…"

**00:50:49 - 00:51:08**

"They're gassing Bruce so he doesn't turn into the Hulk, a clever strategy" Iida said, "but that also means he's going to rage out," momo pointed out, "he might break out before it's too late."

The rest of the students kept their eyes on the screen to see what happens.

**00:51:08 - 00:51:28**

"Hurt a loved one and the best comes out" Tokoyami quoted, right before the transforms.

**00:51:28 - 00:52:04**

**"Bruce Banner. Now turned into the Incredible Hulk. Quirk: Gamma Rage"** Present Mic finally announces Hulk's introduction, even giving the power a name, **"whenever he gets angry, he transforms into a giant green muscular monster, the angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes! Talk about anger issues."**

From Mic's announcement, Izuku was hit of realization, "oh, so that explains why he has been controlling his emotions, he turns into the Hulk"

"Boy, imagine your quirk activates whenever you feel an emotion?" Sero said.

"Excuse me, but my quirk activates when I'm excited," Mei turns to the tape hero, "I have to wear these goggles to stay focus, just in case I get a little too happy."

"But it's nothing compare to turning into a raging Hulk."

"He has a point" Aizawa spoken out, "if we had someone with a similar quirk to Bruce, they would probably have problems controlling their emotions, even a fit of slight anger could cause great damage, and with anger being a very common emotion, it would be hard to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, I understand that greatly," Kimishira said turning to an angry Bakugo.

**00:52:04 - 00:52:17**

"Geez," Jiro covered his ears along with some of the students, "even Bakugo doesn't shout that loud,"

"What did you say, plug ears!" Bakugo shouted at the music student.

**00:52:17 - 00:52:43**

"He's taking those bullets like it was nothing!" one of the students shouting, while Izuku writes down the Hulk's durability towards rifle bullets. "even if bullets do nothing, he seems to still be affected by them, like getting hit by dodgeballs" he added.

"It's a good thing villain rarely use armed weapons nowadays" Aizawa pointed out, "they often rely on their quirks rather than support gear, that goes the same with everybody else."

"But it doesn't mean they're obsolete, the fact they use guns against the Hulk shows how strong he is," one of the teachers said (to be more certain, the guy that looks like a cowboy that accidentally touched Hagakure's breasts that one time, forgot his name.)

**00:52:43 - 00:53:21**

The audience was surprised to see how much damage the Hulk managed to make, though not too much, they're almost used to this sort of thing since there would be rampaging villains destroying a street daily.

Though, for this occasion, it showed how he became said rampaging villain, as they mostly focus on the heroes that defeat them.

But still, it showed them how destructive Hulk can be with his powers.

**00:53:21 - 00:53:52**

"Using his natural environment to encounter," All Might said, "shows a sign that Hulk isn't mindless, but resourceful."

While the Number One Hero spoken out in thought, the bakusquad smiled towards the close-up shot of hulk's anger.

"Hey guys, who look angrier, Hulk or Bakugo?"

With that, Bakugo looked at them in anger, showing a face that felt so similar to Hulk's.

"hard to tell, let's call it a draw" Mina concluded."

**00:53:52 - 00:54:20**

"Can't believe Blonsky didn't die immediately" Shigaraki said, somewhat surprised for Blonsky to go up close against the Hulk and being able to dodge all of his attacks.

"The experiment drug might have boosted the man's reflexes" the purple villain pointed out.

"Whatever, I want Hulk to kill somebody already, these soldiers are annoying."

**00:54:20 - 00:54:41**

"What are those?" Uraraka said, noticing the cannons in which Ross mentioned.

Jiro answered her question, "They look like… speakers?"

**00:54:41 - 00:55:00**

So far in this film, it was shown that Hulk is indestructible, he broke through a wall, threw cars like nothing, not even bullets can stop him.

It was only here they notice one thing that managed to stop the hulk, and as the scene plays, many eyes turn to the one who has a similar quirk compare to the two cannons used to take Hulk down.

Present Mic.

Mic was snickering towards the scene, "it seems that the power of loud can stop the Hulk, can everybody give me a yeah!"

Everyone was silent and some sighed and rolled their eyes towards Mic's annoyance.

Izuku pointed out what might of stop the Hulk in this scene, "well, I guess two sound cannons can pin down the hulk, with enough sound force, it can push the hulk backwards, but one won't be enough, so having two at each side can take him down,"

"So, in conclusion, it would take two Present Mics to stop the Hulk?" Momo said towards Midoriya's thought bubble.

"If it works, then yes." He answered finishing up a part on his notes, "but let's just see if it does."

**00:55:00 - 00:55:16**

"that amount of sonic sounds isn't enough to kill him" Present corrected Elizabeth's shouting, "just enough to take him down, sure his ears will be ringing but it's only a side effect to sound"

**00:55:16 - 00:55:38**

"He's not giving up," All Might said.

"Probably from the sound of Elizabeth, he does love her after all" Nezu added

**00:55:38 - 00:55:55**

"Looks like we were right and wrong," Izuku said, as some of the students and teachers turn to the green-haired boy, "it had worked with two sonic sound cannons against the Hulk, but if he had a shield, it would be enough to cover the sound waves and enough to attack, like what he did here, to top over that, one cannon cannot stop the Hulk entirely."

"So in conclusion, Present Mic cannot defeat the Hulk with his quirk," Aizawa said.

With Izuku nod, Present Mic himself was stunned and annoyed that the power of sounds didn't defeat the big green monster.

**00:55:55 - 00:56:26**

"Worst mistake you're going to make," Aizawa said while facepalming towards Blonsky's stupidity.

**00:56:26 - 00:56:35**

Silence filled the room, Eri's goggles activated once more, without them, it wouldn't be enough time for the boys to cover her eyes, not in that split second

"Oh my goodness," a shocked student said as they saw Blonsky's body, injured and seemed dead.

Of course, some of the teachers and a few of the villains see this as a reckless act, not for Hulk but to Blonsky, "he should of fall back when you have the chance Blonsky," Shigaraki said, "now you've met your demise."

The image of the Hulk has changed dramatically for everyone in the screen room, even though Bruce has no control over the Hulk, it made a clear idea of what the Hulk could be.

A villain.

A monster.

Only within this scene, they saw him by those two words, and if they only see just this one scene, he would be only those two words in their perspective.

**00:56:35 - 00:57:04**

"Betty is calming Hulk down" Izuku notice, changing the name of Elizabeth to Betty since he heard her boyfriend saying the nickname.

**00:57:04 - 00:57:28**

When Hulk destroyed the helicopter, everyone in the room now saw a slightly different perspective.

While seconds ago, it showed the Hulk's villainous side, this scene showed his heroic side.

The students froze but kept watching to see if Bruce protected Betty from the explosion.

**00:57:28 - 00:58:10**

The end of the fighting scene, they saw yet again the monstrous fight from the Hulk and his capabilities, much more than the previous fight scene which only showed parts of the Hulk in the dark against soldiers, while this scene still shows soldiers fighting the Hulk, it has a different feel.

It showed how destructive the Hulk can be, he's bulletproof, he can smash cars, he can destroy a helicopter, even resting sound waves that Present Mic can do on his own.

It showed that because he has no control over his quirk, he can hurt people, while there's a case of several soldiers being injured while the Hulk fights, there isn't any signs to that case, but they did show Blonsky getting seriously injured, probably dead from one kick.

If he exists in their world, all it takes is one outrage to make him a villain, and Bruce would be on the run for his life, the teachers even feared for people's lives in this reality since the majority are quirkless.

But it also showed that out of everything, the Hulk has a heart.

He managed to save a life of one from his destructions, a sign that Bruce is never gone when he turned into the Hulk, it showed that despite Hulk being destructive, he has a heart.

But that doesn't make him a hero, to most of the audience, especially the teachers, it just makes him a monster who should learn from his mistakes and to control his quirk.

**00:58:10 - 00:58:35**

"Yeah, but he brought the copter down," one of the teachers said. With the rest nodded, because Ross was the one who brought in that helicopter, it was Ross who made Hulk rage in the first place!" out of everyone who could say those words, the teachers and students didn't expect a villain to say those words, especially Toga saying those words.

"Bruce can't control his quirk and he is being treated as a monster, maybe if they just leave him alone, he can control his quirk, maybe if they leave him alone he wouldn't turn into the Hulk so often, this is what I hate about heroes, they annoy people who can't control their quirk and have them put down simply because we can't control our quirks, so why not you all shut it and stop treating Hulk like a villain!"

From Toga's words, the room went silent, and they continued watching the film.

**00:58:35 - 00:59:02**

After her outburst, Toga started to hate Ross, she wishes that he just die for all she cares, to her eyes, he's just a bully.

Meanwhile, the hero side is starting to slowly see a side they mostly overlook, the world isn't fair, and people must apply by the laws, but not everyone can follow those laws, the question from the FWM came back to them, one that they have yet to answer, but thought of an idea.

"If you have a quirk that kills someone by simply touching them, how can you live your life?"

Bruce Banner has a similar quirk, and yet, they see him capable of destroying and causing damage, but it's all because he cannot simply use his quirk properly, especially one that he can't control and triggers when he feels angry.

Throughout this film, they had thought about what it's like to be unable to control a bad quirk, knowing that at one point, they didn't have control.

But not everyone can't control their quirk.

The ones who know the feeling of being unable to control their quirks are the villains, and nobody would like to hear things from a villain's perspective, so the question would never come.

So in full conclusion, the FWM is right, a person with bad quirk such as killing people with a touch would most likely become and seemed villainous, and they don't have a choice.

Exactly like Bruce Banner.

**00:59:02 - 00:59:47**

"At least Hulk is keeping Betty safe" Uraraka said, trying to lighten the mood.

**00:59:47 - 01:00:30**

"Hey Bakugo," Kimishira talked to his friend, "do you scream at lightning?"

"Do I look like a screaming child who screams all the time."

The Bakusquad doesn't say anything, but all-knowing the answer is yes.

Izuku, however, knew the answer, especially the time when a lightning strike that one time when they were kids, he watch Bakugo yelling at the lightning at the top of his lungs,

So overall, he does scream at lightning.

**01:00:30 01:01:41**

"Beauty has calmed the beast" Tokoyami quoted.

"Shows that all it takes, is for someone to calm them down," one of the teachers said.

* * *

_To be concluded of this film: (NOT the entire story,)_


	8. The Incredible Hulk (Part 3)

**FINALLY, IT'S OVER.**

**I can finally put this Hulk movie behind and now stay on track to do Iron Man 2…**

**Hey, that film is better than Hulk and I actually want to do that and skip Hulk, but unfortunately, you guys voted to do Hulk. But now it's done, I can start doing the rest of the films.**

**So let's not waste time and finish this film!**

* * *

**01:01:41 - 01:02:12**

the audience witness in horror to see the critical condition on Blonsky.

"Geez" Kimishira first said, "the Hulk done a number on him"

"he'd be lucky to still be alive," Izuku said, turning to Eri who has her goggles activated so she wouldn't see the injuries of a dying man.

"So true, Midoriya" Recovery Girl said, "due to this, Blonsky would be immobilized for the rest of his life, such a tragic moment for him"

**01:02:12 - 01:02:27**

The audience was left confused after Blonsky opened his eyes and clenching his fist, Recovery Girl added "it's not a good idea to move while in that state,"

"or perhaps, something else is happening, maybe related to his newfound quirk" one of the students' theories. "maybe," Kimishira said, "I'm hoping that I see more of him, I don't think he's out of the picture just yet.

**01:02:27 - 01:02:38**

"And once again, the beast reverts to his human form" Tokoyami quoted

**01:02:38 - 01:03:14**

"After a long time on the run, a shower is needed to freshen up," one of the teachers said.

**01:03:14 - 01:03:24**

Some of the students were confused in this scene, Bruce seeing a minigun from a shower sprinkler "what happened?" one of them asked, with the teachers providing the answer.

"I expect this to happen, and hinted along with the film" Aizawa started, "due to what happened to him, he got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, common for those who have to face immediate danger and life-threatening experiences."

Nezu then resume the conversation, "the number of people with PTSD skyrocketed after the introduction of quirks, and today, the majority of heroes suffers from this disorder."

"But even if it's their responsibility to defeat villains and save lives, they're still human with minds, and minds can easily be broken." All Might added as well.

"Correct All Might" Nezu respond, "which is why here in U.A, we make sure that we have our students ready for when they encounter such experiences, even if they already experience such tragedies"

**01:03:24 - 01:04:08**

"Gross as it sounds, I have to agree," Izuku said, "if he didn't swallow the data, it would be destroyed or lost during her transformation"

**01:04:08 - 01:04:35**

Most of the audience giggled from the purple pants, and just imagining Hulk wearing big purple pants, "Hulk in purple pants would put All Might's yellow suit to shame" one of the students laughed, causing the number one hero to get triggered, "what's wrong with my teaching suit?"

"Yeah, What's wrong with purple pants and yellow suits? I hate it! They look great!" Twice said.

"I think this is supposed to be something that we're not seeing like the Hulk originally wore purple pants, but who knows," Izuku said as he put the note of purple pants down

**01:04:35 - 01:04:53**

"and I guess that's how he got his name," Aizawa said when the college kids mentioned the word 'Hulk'

**01:04:53 - 01:06:12**

"Kissing scene!" Mina shouted as the rest of the students eye-rolled in the upcoming scene where Bruce and Betty kissed

**01:06:12 - 01:06:39**

"One of the disadvantages of the quirk" Tokoyami quoted, while the rest of the students sighed from the almost-sex scene that was stopped by Bruce because the watch beeped, but they also thought what would happen if he turned into the Hulk then.

"Best not to think about this, forget this scene ever exist and moved on," many of the audience (and me) thought as they resume watching the next scene

**01:06:39 - 01:07:16**

Izuku quickly flipped his page back to Blonsky from fight sight of the man, who is now fully healed.

The rest of the students and teachers are utterly confused, "wait, I thought he's in critical condition, what happened?" Uraraka first said.

"The doctors said his bones are like gravel, he shouldn't be fully healed, not even this quickly" Recovery girl gave her thought to Blonsky quick recovery.

"Man, do you think, it's part of his quirk?" Kimishira spoke a possibility. Giving everyone thoughts that it could be true.

"So does that mean he has a regenerating quirk? A self-healing quirk?" Toga questioned.

"Maybe, he might also have bone repair since he has broken and shattered bones that quickly healed" Izuku spoken, noted all of this down.

"Overall, I'm glad that Blonsky isn't out of the game!"

**01:07:16 - 01:08:21**

"He's thinking like a runaway, clever to hide his tracks," Aizawa said

Meanwhile, the villains already knew what Bruce is doing, ever since they committed their first crime and identified as villain, they too have to abandon stuff that will track them, using payphones instead of mobile phones to hide calls, and live on different fake identities to cover their lives, though some prefer to use their names, but thought of this as an interesting way to get away from heroes who are hunting them down.

**01:08:21 - 01:08:38**

People in the audience were somewhat confused to what Bruce mean by 'left of her' does that mean Betty's mother? Maybe, but it wasn't until now they brought it up, not even mentioning a mother, leaving this scene to be somewhat confusing and best to ignore

**01:08:38 - 01:09:31**

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D again" Izuku was eyes open when the long name was on the emblem, he noted and revert to the S.H.I.E.L.D page, he remembered that Nick Fury, the Director of the division was mentioned in the opening credits, this shoed that the division has high interests of the case of Bruce Banner and the Hulk.

**01:09:31 - 01:09:58**

"Looks like the army figured out where Bruce is going" All Might mentioned, "he's going to New York, I'm having a bad feeling about this"

**01:09:58 - 01:10:51**

"That's an interesting description," Nezu said towards Bruce's experience as the Hulk, "from Bruce's explanation of when he becomes the Hulk, it seems that he has little to no memory over the Hulk, if that's the case, then there is no control over the Hulk and the green monster has a separate personality"

"But surely there can be a way to control the Hulk" Uraraka was somewhat worried about the Hulk from Nezu's explanation, "maybe, but we need to keep watching to see how he'll over this quirk"

**01:10:51 - 01:11:32**

"I don't like where this is going," one of the students said as the scene indicates that Blonsky is going to have more of the drug that given his quirk

**01:11:32 - 01:12:20**

"The statue of liberty looks like they're in NYC" All Might said, remembering his trip and time when he was there to do hero work in his time at the states.

"What is the city like?" one of the students ask the symbol of peace, while the hero tried to collect his memories, he used six words to describe the city.

"very cramped and overpopulated with heroes,"

**01:12:20 - 01:12:33**

In Bruce's opinion towards being in the subway, Aizawa sighed, "Bruce is at a bad place, especially to how his quirk works"

**01:12:33 - 01:12:44**

"Most aggressive city in the world indeed," Aizawa said while the students and villains chuckled from Bruce's situation and the cab driving just begging for the Hulk to transform.

**01:12:44 - 01:13:16**

"And they say I have anger issues" Bakugo calmly said, with the Bakusquad being quiet, knowing that all it takes is one comment to make him angry.

"well at least Bruce figures out how to control his anger, I bet his techniques help him try to calm himself down so his quirk won't activate if that's the case…"

"SHUT IT DEKU!" Bakugo finally barked towards Izuku's muttering, causing the green hair kid to stop

**01:13:16 - 01:14:17**

"That seems to be an interesting point from Mr. Blue," Nezu said, "he brought out a possibility that if he managed to cure the quirk, it might not work at all, one of the cases being that it only suspend his quirk temporally,"

Meanwhile, Mirio looked at his hand, remembering how he lost his quirk when he was shot by the reverse quirk drug, one that came from Eri, now that he's Quirkless, he can't able to be a hero, but he knows that maybe one day, he could get his quirk back and become the Lemillion once more.

But it also brings an interesting subject, because Eri's quirk is reversing and if they got it in a way that it reverses the effects of quirks, is it permanently or temporarily? Maybe after this, he can make tests and see if his quirk comes back.

"Maybe one day," he thought.

**01:14:17 - 01:14:56**

"Well do it fast, because the military is coming for you," Shigaraki said, as he notices the next scene has soldiers getting prepared.

**01:14:56 - 01:15:30**

"looks like the effects of his quirk is transforming him as well," one of the teachers said, as the rest of the students were grossed out and unsettled by seeing Blonsky's spine popping out on his back.

Izuku looked down to add such information on Blonsky's page

**01:15:30 - 01:16:50**

The testing of the Hulk cure begun, the students, teachers and villains watched closely to see Mr. Blue at work, using what seemed to be old computers and technology all to find a cure for Bruce Banner, while he is restrained, though based on past moments, they are unsure if straps can keep the Hulk down during the test.

All they can do is watch.

**01:16:50 - 01:19:30**

The entire experience was interesting yet terrifying for most of the audience.

They watch a man strapped in restraints trying to break out, but knowing that it was the monster that tries to break free, Betty helped him calm down while Mr. Blue did his experiment, even fascinated by the results.

The blood going around into Bruce's veins, the antidote going into him, the slow transformation back, everyone would be terrified if they were in Bruce's place, but know that it was necessary to see if the cure worked.

"Did… did it work?" Mineta first said from the amount of silence.

"I think… it did" Recovery girl muttered, "though, we can't be sure,"

"The old lady's right," Aizawa said, "he mentioned that it could be temporary, he might be able to turn hulk after some time."

"But even so, it's still something that helped Bruce calm down," Uraraka said as everyone remained silent.

**01:19:30 - 01:20:22**

"What does that mean?" Denki asked smarter students for what Mr. Blue said for Bruce's quirk.

"The gamma radiation caused Bruce's cells to turn into the Hulk and keep him from dying," Momo gave her theory, "at least what I think, I'm not sure how it would work entirely"

Meanwhile, Izuku writes down all this information both from Momo and Mr. Blue that explains the function of Bruce's quirk.

**01:20:22 - 01:20:37**

"Test subjects?!"

The majority of students stunned when Mr. Blue first said 'test subjects' even Bruce in this scene was surprised when the words were mentioned.

"You don't mean he-"

"Did he attempt to replicate the gamma radiation testing on other people?" one of the teachers said interrupting Tsuyu worries.

Suddenly the perspective towards Mr. Blue changed drastically.

**01:20:37 - 01:21:19**

The teachers are in utter shock to what Mr. Blue managed to do with bruce's blood, the amount of blood showed that he used test subjects to try and replicate Bruce's condition, but all died from the experiment, the bags of blood is all that's left, Toga would love to see the amount of blood, if it wasn't for the fact that all of them are contaminated with gamma radiation, she might be able to consume blood, but tasting radiated blood would be like eating raw unstripped, uncooked meat.

"He went over the line and caused many deaths" Power Loader described the scene.

**01:21:19 - 01:21:35**

"But it also makes them into a giant green monster with no control over themselves," All Might said, "if he's thinking of using Bruce's blood to make people with this gamma, then he's going to cause a lot of damage"

"He's a mad scientist who messing with things he shouldn't mess with" Tokoyami quoted.

**01:21:35 - 01:21:41**

"Not to mention that the US military is trying to use this as a weapon," All Might added when the soldiers arrived at the university, "this is getting serious by the second"

**01:21:41 - 01:22:04**

"You're doing the right thing, Bruce," Aizawa said when Bruce said to destroy all of Mr. Blue's work, "you might have to do it now"

**01:22:04 - 01:23:12**

"I think it worked," Recovery Girl said, "Bruce can't turn into the Hulk."

Even so, the students are now worried about what the military will do to Bruce, he might no longer turn into the Hulk, but he has crimes caused by the Hulk.

**01:23:12 - 01:23:29**

"It's better to no one than to you" All Might muttered

**01:23:29 - 01:24:20**

"What is Blonsky doing?" one of the villains said, surprised that he knocked out the female soldier when she was talking to Mr. Blue

**01:24:20 - 01:25:13**

"Blonsky is started to become more desperate for power" Nezu started, "I starting to think this is when we see the dark side of Blonsky"

"Yeah," Momo nodded at the principal, "if Mr. Blue can try to make people have Bruce's quirk, besides with his enhanced abilities, it could cause something even worse."

The audience start to imagine what it would happen, if Mr. Blue does this, it would create something even worse, they imagine what would happen, with Blonsky enhanced abilities like swift reflexes, bone healing and the Gamma range, it would indeed what Mr. Blue has described.

An Abomination.

**01:25:13 - 01:25:28**

"Looks like both Blue and Blonsky are the villains of the story," Izuku said, making more notes. Noticing that Blonsky also has enhanced strength.

The rest of the students thought of Mr. Blue as a terrible man, he's now viewed as the Frankenstein making a monster.

**01:25:28 - 01:26:20**

"Now we have another big green monster to deal with," one of the teachers said as Blonsky transform similar to how the Hulk transform.

**01:26:20 - 01:26:20**

What will be the last scene of Mr. Blue, everyone hated the fact of what Mr. Blue did.

The students hated the fact that he caused deaths of test subjects just to replicate the transformation of the Hulk, the blood he used to create something bad, and now they saw him giving Blonsky another and very horrifying quirk, they hoped that he never shows up again

The teachers agreed with the students, as they are sickened for the fact that Mr. Blue is thinking of making replicates of the Hulk quirk, some of them are reminded of the Nomu, a monstrous being created by All for One, and think that Mr. Blue would be capable of making something like a Nomu if he kept going

The villains are in a mix, with most not liking Mr. Blue that tries to have people gain monstrous and bad quirks, especially those who already have them and have to live with them, while some were just angry but at the same time didn't mind, especially Shigaraki and the purple villain, who had seen All for One doing similar things on Nomu.

Overall, Mr. Blue was a villain to everyone's eye.

But not so much as the upcoming scene for a greater villain.

**01:26:20 - 01:27:30**

"Now it's time some chaos!" Shigaraki said as the witness fee from Blonsky's Hulk's form.

**01:27:30 - 01:28:57**

The led up to see so much destruction on the streets of New York to show Blonsky now a giant green monster, rampaging and destroying cars.

 **"Emil Blonsky"** when Blonsky is shown in his monstrous form, Present Mic had the perfect time to announce the villain, **"a loyal US soldier, now a rampaging monster is known as the Abomination, Quirk: Gamma Bones, unlike Hulk's Gamma rage, Abomination is much stronger with strong and showing bones around him, making him more stronger than the Hulk."**

With that announcement said, Izuku turn to Blonsky page and put in the villain name; _'Abomination'_

**01:28:57 - 01:29:07**

"I can see it in his face," Asui said, not liking the fact that Ross was the one who made Blonsky into the Abomination, "he is the one started it, and now, he's regretting his choices."

**01:29:07 - 01:29:22**

"As long as the citizens evacuated, and since Abomination is stronger than Hulk, who can take explosions and bullets, a rocket launcher is necessary for this case," Nezu pointed out,

"though, it won't be effective…"

**01:29:22 - 01:29:33**

"I know he's the villain of this film, but man that's so manly" Kimishira clutched his hand towards the scene.

"not only his reflexes catch the rocket, but he also HEADBUTT the rocket, like crushing a metal can!" Denki complained of how strong Abomination

"No kidding" Sero added, "it would mean Bakugo would be useless against Abomination"

"What did you say!" the explosion boy was triggered by the tape boy's comment, "if I face a villain like him, I'll blow him straight to hell!"

"Not without getting pummeled first" Sero counter-attacked which cause Bakugo to scream.

**01:29:33 - 01:30:28**

The audience was just as silent as the people in Ross's helicopter, the fact that the soldiers retreated from Abomination, only to get crushed by a taxi cab, in the two minutes where the villain is introduced, it showed how much of a threat Abomination is, but it also showed a big difference between Abomination and Hulk.

"If there were heroes, there would have been a chance those army men would have survived," one of the teachers said.

"Yeah, but you have to remember that this is a time when the age of heroes began, people going havoc on the streets created the uprising and troubles of villains."

"There is a difference between the two green monsters," Midoriya said, "Hulk might become destructive, but that's because he's trying to keep himself from dangers to others, even when the government is trying to take him down, Abomination, just by that scene, showed that he's doing it all on purpose, villainized into a great threat,"

"A good point young Midoriya," All Might said, "both are fugitives, but one was by accident and the other is on purpose, which begs the question, who is the guiltiest?"

The teachers and students thought about that question while they watch the film

**01:30:28 - 01:31:21**

"Is he jumping out of the chopper?" one of the students being a captain obvious

"if he turns Hulk, he can survive the fall, he is strong after all," Mei answered,

"But what if the drug worked and he's fully cured?" a question from a teacher raised all of the students in concern.

**01:31:21 - 01:31:44**

"Romantic kiss before the big fight!" Mina shouted as she starts to like this relationship. While everyone else didn't care for this relationship, overall just felt somewhat forced.

**01:31:44 - 01:32:06**

"It didn't work…" Uraraka along with most of the students were shocked to see Bruce being unable to transform and smash onto the floor.

"No, I think it worked!" Midoriya clear out the worries as he notices a strange thing, which is how he landed, if it didn't work, his body would be in pieces, but he went through the pavement of the road, meaning that he got durable.

Meaning he is now the Hulk.

**01:32:06 - 01:32:47**

The Hulk now appears, roaring as he prepares to fight against Abomination

"A fight between two monsters" Tokoyami quoted as the rest of the students were somewhat excited to see this fight.

**01:32:47 - 01:33:32**

The first hit strike, the students were surprised to see Hulk kneeling, showing that he got hurt in that strike, "the Hulk now faces a bigger challenge" All Might added.

**01:33:32 - 01:34:03**

"Using a police car as boxing gloves" Kimishira pointed out what the Hulk is using to fight Abomination, "so manly and cool."

"And reckless, destroying official property is a crime, as well as collateral damage" one of the teachers point out a crime Hulk would commit.

"But at this point, collateral damage is unavoidable," Nezu said as he finishes up his drink.

**01:34:03 - 01:34:52**

"I understand who they're dealing with, but using a minigun in a public place shouldn't be legal or approved, even as a soldier" one of the teachers doubting the film's logic.

**01:34:52 - 01:35:23**

For the second time in this film, they saw the Hulk doing something good, trying to stop Abomination from wrecking the helicopter that has Betty and Ross inside.

And at a sigh of relief that he made it in time, but not entirely

**01:35:23 - 01:36:16**

The helicopter crashed, it looked like a rough landing.

"Do you think anyone survives that crash?" Hagakure said as she along with other people of the audience are worried about Betty.

"Maybe, but they will surely be injured," Recovery Girl answered, with one of the teachers adding more "if we were in that scenario, the priority would be to save and put the survivors of the crash to safety before dealing with the villain."

"But you also have to worry about the villain" Dabi added towards the teacher's thoughts.

**01:36:16 - 01:36:55**

"At least they're okay" Asui sighed after seeing the two is okay.

"But for how long?" one of the teachers give a worrying thought.

**01:36:55 - 01:37:38**

"Electricity sparks, leaked gas, Hulk needs to recuse them quick!" Denki shouted.

**01:37:38 - 01:38:41**

The entire minute had many emotions.

The first was the enjoyment of Hulk overcoming Abomination, the students had their fist clutched and their teeth smiled, while the teachers smiled at the fact that Hulk overpowered Abomination when he saw Betty in a troubled situation, knowing that he did it for her.

Then the spark lit the fire.

Many of the audience screamed and showing "no!" when they saw the flames covering the crashed aircraft, they thought it was the end of Betty and that Hulk was too late, while most of the villains were worried about Hulk failing to save a loved one, they thought it could lead Hulk into a dark path.

But then, the Hulk clap.

With one big round of applause, the wind waves blasted the fire away, preventing the helicopter to explode or engulfed Betty and Ross into flames.

From this one act, it showed that Hulk is a hero for saving Betty, the love of Bruce's life and Ross, the man who hunted him down and made him a monster in the first place.

Meanwhile, for the clap ability, Izuku was inspired, "with strength going into a clap, it can create a big shockwave that can make wind more powerful, maybe I try to replicate that move" Izuku muttered as he wrote the ability on his notes, as well giving himself an idea to try and do a powerful clap.

**01:38:41 - 01:39:16**

"I never saw Hulk so defeated in this film," Aizawa said as the Hulk got beaten down by Abomination, "comes to show that there will always be an enemy that is stronger than the other" the students of 1-A nodded in agreement with their teacher.

**01:39:16 - 01:39:48**

Some of the students smiled and laughed when Hulk counter Abomination while saying 'HULK SMASH!'

"looks like Hulk taken a note from All Might," one of the students said, "can you imagine if All Might uses his name in those smash words instead of American states?"

"All Might Smash!" the number one hero turned into his strong form then quickly back into his usual form.

"Yeah, King Explosion Murder Smash!" Bakugo shouted, "I told you that name can't be used," Midnight said to the explosion boy, making him angry and shouted at her like usual to everyone.

**01:39:48 - 01:41:06**

And with that, the battle is over, Hulk conquers the Abomination, the students and teachers feared that Hulk might kill the Abomination, but when Betty's voice came, the Hulk finally stopped, he won the battle, and now Blonsky is defeated.

At the start of the film when Blonsky was introduced, everyone sees him as a soldier who is about to discover a great threat, while they were cut in half to see if Hulk is a villain or just can't control his powers, the true villain was Blonsky, a man who desired power, and he managed to get it, all in the cost of becoming a monster.

Everyone has a feeling that they won't see Abomination ever again after this, even if he's still alive.

Izuku conclude Blonsky with his fate _'defeated by the Hulk and taken into custody'_

**01:41:06 - 01:42:22**

"Even after this, Hulk will be on the run again" one of the villains pointed out

"That's true, he might defeat a villain, but he has caused several crimes of collateral and government property damage, he's still a fugitive after this." One of the teachers gives the true reality of the Hulk's situation.

"But even then, he's not a villain." One of the students said, and most of them agreed.

This film made them think that not all criminals are villains and that not all villains intend their crimes. It's like the idea of having a quirk where everyone you touch dies, it's not your fault if you accidentally kill someone, but you did a crime.

Overall, they see Hulk as a truly mistaken character, portrayed as a villain but in truth, being unable to control his destructive powers.

**01:42:22 - 01:43:05**

"It's better to be away from the loved one to keep you safe," All Might said.

**01:43:05 - 01:43:58**

"Bruce fulfilled his promise to getting Betty's necklace back, a truly kind man" Izuku smiled towards the nice thing from Banner.

**01:43:58 - 01:44:26**

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Aizawa said, worried at Banner smiling while turning into the Hulk. "but at least he's going to learn to control his quirk"

"Tame the beast and you will find peace," Tokoyami quoted one last time, "that what I did with Dark shadow"

**01:44:26 - 01:44:37**

"Back at Ross" Sero noticed, "I guess he's going to regret the choices he'd made."

**01:44:37 - 01:45:07**

"Tony Stark?" one of the students said, as everyone was surprised and didn't think that the Iron Man would make an appearance in this film.

"I guess this is how they connect the films of the MCU" Shigaraki commented towards the Iron Hero.

**01:45:07 - 01:45:36 (FILM END)**

"what do you mean 'we'?" Kimishira was confused to what Stark said.

"He's talking about the Avengers initiative" Izuku answered, "at the end of Iron Man, Fury mentioned it to Stark, I guess he's talking about it to Ross."

"Well at least the movie's over, FWM is there an end credit or can we get out of here?" Shigraki shouted, knowing that the girl can randomly appear, meaning that she can hear him.

The girl appeared once more in front of everyone as the credits roll, "yep, there are no end credits here so you can start your break once more."

Everyone then proceeds to walk out of the screen room.

_End of Film 2._


	9. Interlude 2

**Okay this is going to be very short, not a lot from the Hulk film to talk about, but at least show the break time once more,**

**Am I going to have the actors changed when they do change?**

**This was something that I thought of, especially with War Machine and Hulk, I would say yes, that way I am keeping true to the films, I am not going to change anything.**

**How long does it take to do each chapter?**

**While I'm busy with many things, I try my best to find time to do this, I would say around 3 days to 1 week, it also depends on the film, Hulk was harder to do than Iron Man**

**How do you track timestamps, do you have it next to you while writing?**

**Yes, I also looked at the timestamps that are provided when you watch the film, which is why I also added recommendations of how I watched it since there's a chance that the times would be different on different platforms.**

* * *

**30:00 (break start)**

As everyone re-enters the cinema waiting room, nothing major changed, the only things that were added were two more pictures on the Marvel Heroes and Villains wall, with the heroes having an image of Hulk in his green form that was labelled _'Bruce Banner/Indestructible green Hero: The Hulk'_ and on the villains, it had a picture of Abomination in his monstrous form that was labelled _'Emil Blonsky/Abomination'._

"Iron suit heroes and green monsters" All Might started, as he looked at the images, "what a way to start the age of heroes," "and who knows what we'll see in the other films," Izuku said, "I'm already so invested to this new reality, and excited to see more heroes," "that's no big surprise from the hero nerd himself," Kimishira commented using the term 'nerd' as a polite phrase.

"While the protagonist in this film seemed to be a fugitive against the government and might be listed as a villain, it also showed that not all villains are bad."

"But remember Young Midoriya, not all villains are good either, they have evil intentions and try to ruin innocent lives, which is why as a job and duty as a hero, we have to stop them!" All Might revert to his hero from.

"That also brings something more interesting though," Momo said while in thinking in her thoughts.

"Say that we were assigned by General Ross to hunt down a fugitive named Bruce Banner, we don't know anything about the fugitive other than his crimes, would you treat him as a villain if you didn't know the full truth?"

Momo's scenario gave interesting thoughts towards the other students and even the teachers, while it's true that they don't know the real reason villains do crimes, they have to follow the law, but then again, they also have to think to themselves and ask if it's the right thing to do, after all, the right thing isn't always mean 'follow the law.'

While some of the people were in thought, Mei quickly rushed towards the workshop the second the film ends, in hopes that she can finally test out her Arc Reactor and her rocket boots.

But to her shocked surprise, one major item was missing.

"Where's the Arc Reactor!?" Mei shouted as she notices the thing she built was gone.

"Oh that blew up"

The FWM entered the room that shocked the young support girl, "something went wrong and it blew up, I managed to put it somewhere before its destruction."

If this was anyone else, they would be upset and disappointed that something went wrong, but instead, Mei understood and take it positively, "well, if it fails, try and try again!" she then proceeds to go back on her blueprints, figuring out what went wrong.

* * *

**25:00**

Shigaraki was somewhat curious about a certain individual, someone who he and many others saw only when they're in this room.

Wyatt.

He spent 5 minutes away from others, just to watch Wyatt giving out food and drinks towards customers, some students were interested of having pizza after watching the security scene, so they decided to have some, Shigaraki watches as Wyatt gave a pizza slice to one of the students.

He wondered about the boy. He remembered FWM saying that he is his pet? But how is he a pet, probably a minion or something?

After those 5 minutes, he decided to stand up and walk towards the food stand, ignoring the line and just go to the front counter, he wasn't cutting in line but just want to talk to Wyatt.

"Line is over there," Wyatt noticed the League leader and pointed towards the line, not without adding a snort.

"I don't want anything, but I'm curious, do you mind if I ask you some things?"

"Oh.. okay…" the boy said turning his attention towards the hand man.

"Well I want to know your relations with the girl, how did she come towards you? Are you loyal to her? And if so, do you know how powerful she is?

As Shigaraki ramble on, Wyatt wasn't paying attention, instead, his eyes were looking at the ceiling as she smiles, he wasn't even looking at the villain leader.

It wasn't long until Shigaraki notice and paused to notice the boy's ignorance.

"Are you paying attention!"

The boy stopped his strange stare to look at the villain, snorting before speaking, "sorry… what were you saying?"

Shigaraki sighed at Wyatt, "let's start of something simple, what do you think of FWM?"

"The masta?" Wyatt had eyes opened from hearing the name of the FWM, "Masta is good friend, takes care of me, always at my… my side" the boy snorted again and simile, it annoyed the villain leader, "yeah, but how powerful is she."

"I…" the boy snorted, "Wyatt doesn't know, she was like Wyatt when I wasn't like Wyatt, back before… I was smaller and have… four hooves" Wyatt then looked at his own hands, "now, thanks to masta, I have twenty…"

"This is becoming a waste of time," Shigaraki thought, "Is he that stupid?"

The villain leader turns around, giving up his investigation, "well, be glad I lost my quirk, otherwise I will kill you, simply because I don't like you."

Then a laugh came from the snorting kid, Shigaraki turn to see him smiling. It was unpleasant.

"Masta will kill you if you hurt Wyatt, Masta kills who she wants, she doesn't like Backstabbas she likes killing backstabbas. Wyatt no backstabba, Wyatt is Masta friend."

With a somewhat unsettling leave, Shigaraki returns to his place, trying to spend a bit of time away from everyone.

* * *

**1:00**

The remaining time of the break wasn't much exciting since there wasn't much new stuff to look at, the students, teachers and villains just sit around and talk to each other, this time around,

Toga managed to join the group of those who are interested to listen to Deku and the information he'd gathered from the film. At least without getting harassed by the students who want her away because she is a creepy villain, even when the students are somewhat unsettled at her presence, they didn't complain or say bad things to her, and in return, Toga didn't hurt anybody or make weird acts, but she does smile and stares at Izuku with lustful eyes.

Mei spend the remaining time trying to make the Arc Reactor, however, she was struggling to make the item perfect, the last one blew up and the second one was hard to build, she attempts to make another but she also has to figure out how to make the device work. But unfortunately no luck.

When it comes to one minute, she decided to wrap up and watch the next film, hoping that it would inspire her with more projects.

* * *

**0:30**

People started to re-enter the room once more, and notice the name of the next film _'MCU 3 – Iron Man 2'_ and indication that they're going back to Stark's story, they hoped to see a new hero but was interested to see Stark once again.


	10. Iron Man 2 (Part 1)

**NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following the film of 'Iron Man 2', to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Iron Man 2 on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

FWM showed up once again to make her speech

"The next film is going back to Iron Man, which also brings an interesting topic if you have power as a hero, do you share it with others or towards yourself?"

Another question, with many confused towards the question.

"In this reality, Iron Man is the only and first known hero in the world, one that also has no secret identity, he built a tower, but how long will that tower stand? Because there will be many who wants to take the bricks of the tower themselves and not just villains, but government officials who see the tower as a weapon"

The girl then left and the movie starts.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:10**

"They're recapping the revealing ending of Iron Man" Izuku whispered as he notices the repeated words in the credits being the same as the ones from the ending of the first film

**00:00:10 - 00:00:36**

"So we start the film in Moscow, Russia," Momo noticed, being interested to see why the film is showing Russia instead of America. Especially for an Iron Man sequel.

**00:00:36 - 00:01:10**

"We start where the film ended," Shigaraki said, "just in a different location and a perspective of an old man."

**00:01:10 - 00:02:31**

The scene suddenly shifts, as everyone realised that the old man died, though not very sad since they barely knew the guy, but still sad to know that someone passed away

**00:02:31 - 00:02:39**

A few members of the Bakusquad along with some other students snickered and softly laughed at the man's scream, as it sounds very ridiculous and unrealistic.

"Pay some respect students!" Iida shouted, chopping the air with his hand towards the ones who laughed at the man's cry, "he is mourning the death of the old man, probably his relative"

"Sorry," Kimishira said, "it's just that scream is so terrible." He continued to laugh. Making Iida rolling his eyes and towards the screen.

**00:02:39 - 00:03:03**

While the students stopped laughing, Mei was the first to notice what the man is doing after the death of the old man. Especially the shown blueprints of the Arc Reactor

"Wait a minute, is he doing what I think he's doing?" Mei said, leaving others confused to agreeing with her.

**00:03:03 - 00:04:57 (Title Drop)**

As the audience watch the intro of the man making something, some notice the wording on the newspaper, while most of them are written in English and Russian, those who learned a low in their English classes understood what has happened after Iron Man's announcement

"Iron Man became a hero and end the conflict in Afghanistan, as well as stabilizing relations for the east and the west while saving people along the way." All Might said, giving a summary to those who have trouble with their English classes.

After looking at the newspaper, and watching the part where the man activated his creating, many realised what he made.

"He replicated the Arc Reactor!" Mei shouted, while she failed to make her Arc Reactor some guy from Russia managed to do it himself, she became more confident for the next time when she makes the reactor.

"Is that good or bad?" Uraraka said, questioning the man's intentions towards the Arc Reactor.

"Well who knows, we'll see later on" Nezu answered the gravity girl's worries.

**00:04:57 - 00:05:23**

They saw Stark once again in his Iron Man suit, jumping off the aircraft into a celebrating, the audience was curious to see what is going on, but were in awe of an interesting entrance.

**00:05:23 - 00:05:57**

"Now that's an entrance" Kimishira along with many other students smiled towards Iron Man's entrance.

"Coming from the sky in a crowd of the audience, he is in the moment of a popular hero, perhaps the number one hero" Aizawa analysed

"But remember, Iron Man is the ONLY hero to the public" Midnight commented.

"correct, but heroes aren't always about being popular…"

**00:05:57 - 00:06:36**

"And taking off his armour into a suit while ladies dance behind him, he has everything!" Mineta was very jealous but admired to how the entrance played out.

"Makes sense, Stark isn't just a hero, he's the CEO of a multi-million industry." Asui commented on Stark taking off his Iron Man suit, "not to mention that everyone knows that Tony Stark is Iron Man"

**00:06:36 - 00:07:25**

"So it looks like Stark is the symbol of peace in this reality," Izuku said as he goes back on the Iron Man page to add more information about the Iron Hero.

**00:07:25 - 00:08:30**

Izuku smiled towards what Stark said about legacy, as he remembers from the first film, the theme is about legacy, once Stark's legacy would leave a legacy of death and destruction, but now he's going to try to make a brighter future for his new legacy.

**00:08:30 - 00:08:55**

The first and showing appearance of Howard Stark, from the last film, they heard that he died from a car accident when Stark is very young. Izuku started to write a page for Howard, interested to see more of the father of Iron Man.

**00:08:55 - 00:09:09**

"is it me, or does Howard Stark act like Walt Disney?" Momo questioned.

"Who?" one of the villains were confused to what Momo said.

"Walt Disney, an American from the pre-quirk era that created Disney, one of the biggest greatest film production company in the western region of the world" she gave a summarised answer, "I've seen a few old films and documentaries when he made introduction videos where he presents new things such as Disneyland, the structure of Howard Stark presentation seems somewhat familiar to Disney's."

**00:09:09 - 00:09:56**

The students and hero teachers smiled towards Stark's point of view when he is walking out of the Expo, the students had a small taste of being crowded by people, while many teachers had gotten used to being crowded by fans on their hero duty.

**00:09:56 - 00:10:12 – (STAN LEE CAMEO 3)**

"Hey it's the old man again," one of the students said as everyone looked at the screen.

"I thought he got radiation poisoning from Bruce's blood." Midnight

"maybe he got recovered?" one of the teachers questioned, but was unsure if it's logical.

But to the students, especially Midoriya, they are glad to see the old man once again and Izuku added where he was in this film

**00:10:12 - 00:10:50**

"I guess Stark is ordered to go into government meetings after revealing himself as Iron Man," one of the teachers said, "in early stages of heroes, governments would keep an eye on heroes to see if they are doing good"

**00:10:50 - 00:11:11**

"He's not paying attention to government officials, what an incompetent man" Aizawa sighed at Stark's ignorance.

"Well we've seen Stark like this, so I expected him to be like this" Momo commented.

**00:11:11 - 00:11:18**

"Oh, so the hearing is the investigation towards the Iron Man Suit," Power Loader said after hearing the first few lines of the meeting. "if that's the case, then the Iron Man suit would be considered a specialised weapon"

"It shoots rockets, blast beams and flies, that is more than evidence being a specialised weapon" Nezu explained.

**00:11:18 - 00:11:48**

The audience was now more interested of what's happening, based on the few seconds, it seemed that the US government is trying to make a case for Stark to turn in his Iron Man suit towards the US government.

A few, mostly teachers considered that government getting hold of the Iron Man suit would be beneficial, they imagine if they had such technology in their world and have heroes in those suits, it can create

However others, mostly students, understood why Stark isn't letting the government get his suit, it's because of what was shown in Iron Man 1, that Stark is using the Iron Man suit to make sure that there are no weapons or war, even if his suit is considered a weapon, he chooses to use it only for himself so that no one else can use it for bad intentions, he took the responsibility to hold the weapon and use it for good. If Stark gave them the Iron Man suit, then he would be back where he started as a deadly weapons producer and dealer.

**00:11:48 - 00:11:59**

There were a few chuckles from the audience, they notice that Stark isn't taking this meeting seriously and joke around to lighten up the mood, it did work, but some sees him as an armature.

**00:11:59 - 00:13:25**

"Or maybe he's seeing a different threat that you don't see" the purple villain commenting and disagreeing with Justin Hammer.

**00:13:25 - 00:14:05**

Everyone suddenly realises a major change when James Rhodes appeared, he was darker but they didn't notice, it wasn't until when his face was revealed that he looked way different than Iron Man 1.

"Wait, what happened to Rhody?" Uraraka first said as the other students notice the change.

"I see what you mean, Rhody looks completely different" Tsuyu added.

"Maybe they changed actors, after all, you don't always have the same actor play the same role in many films, only in popular trilogies." Momo gave her thought towards the change

Izuku noted down the change of James Rhodes on his book before commenting as well, "well let's hope something like this doesn't happen again…"

**00:14:05 - 00:14:36**

"That makes sense," All Might said towards Rhode's reports, "Iron Man isn't part of the government so he would be considered a potential threat, he's practically working as a vigilante."

"I'm surprised that the government is allowing Iron Man to resume hero work" Aizawa added.

**00:14:36 - 00:15:29**

"Another good reason for the US government to take the Iron Man Suit" Aizawa resume more on Rhody's explanation, "because it's technology, others are willing to attempt to replicate the Iron Man Suit to be used as a weapon, just as Obadiah once did."

The audience thought about if other countries had obtained the Iron Man suit, but also what if the villains managed to obtain it, they already had the idea once, but once again but on an organization scale would be even worse.

**00:15:29 - 00:15:54**

"Stark is such a show-off" Power Loader said, with the teachers agreeing with him,

"He's showing that other countries are unable to make Iron Man suits work no less used" one of the teachers added.

"But what about the man making the arc reactor?" Mei mentioned an earlier scene that might make this showing wrong.

"I don't think they know about it yet." Izuku pointed out.

**00:15:54 - 00:16:19**

"I defiantly don't want to be in those suits," Kimishira said with the rest of the students being somewhat unsettled to other people trying to replicate the Iron Man suit only to fail and get the people inside the suit critically injured.

"Just letting your know Mei, if you're making an Iron Man suit, do not use me as a subject" Iida turn to the pink inventor, with other students agreeing with him, "yeah me too," "no way I'm going into a death trap."

**00:16:19 - 00:16:53**

"Iron Man is full with himself, but at least he knows that he's making a difference," Sero said.

"If he said is true, then I guess he became the symbol of peace of this world" another student commented,

"But for how long?"

The students turn towards Shigaraki who asked that question.

"I remember Sensei managed to make All Might retire, with no symbol of peace, there is no world peace, so if someone managed to take out Iron Man, then views will be different"

From the League of Villain leader, the students were starting to think that maybe later in the film, it will show Iron Man's weakness, maybe the man earlier is going to destroy what Iron Man is trying to accomplish.

All they can do is resume watching and see what happens next.

**00:16:53 - 00:17:22**

"Speaking of the devil" Shigaraki resumed as he and everyone else saw the man who made another arc reactor.

**00:17:22 - 00:17:56**

"And now he has a weapon" Midnight added.

**00:17:56 - 00:18:10**

"it's somewhat refreshing to see Stark with blue holograms again," one of the students said while Stark played around with holograms, they haven't seen them from the previous film, but it makes them think of Stark when it comes to those holograms.

**00:18:10 - 00:18:23**

"And the robot arm, a funny… thing…" Mina said, remembering the times when the arm made funny mistakes.

**00:18:23 - 00:18:40**

"Blood toxicity?" the students were confused about the blood toxicity part.

The teachers and a few of the villains notice this from one of the earlier scenes.

"Is something happening to Stark?" Izuku said getting worried.

**00:18:40 - 00:19:15**

'WHAT!?" most of the students shouted, in shock that the Iron Man suit and the arc reactor, the very thing that's keeping him alive is also going to kill him, to them, that would be like having a quirk that slowly kills you.

"This is one of the things I was worried about?" Power Loader said as he starts to explain what's happening in this film. "When you have a piece of metal inside of you, it can alternate your blood, making it toxic which can be fatal."

"But the arc reactor is keeping him alive from the shrapnel," Mei said, "true Hatsume, but not all inventions are good, even if their main purpose is for good use."

"Why are these films so related to blood?" Dabi sighed then turn to Toga, who is known for liking blood, "more importantly, making blood look bad." She said.

**00:19:15 - 00:19:25**

"Potts doesn't even know about Stark's condition," All Might said, realising that Stark is somewhat similar to himself, he manages to make the world a better place, but his power is making him weaker, it sounds very too familiar.

**00:19:25 - 00:20:10**

"Back to the married couple routine," one of the students said as they smiled towards Stark and Pott's conversation

**00:20:10 - 00:21:28**

"That's… a bit of a surprise" the audience agreed with what Kimishira said, but also a little happy that Potts managed to get a promotion, especially with how she dealt with Stark.

"It also makes sense, Pepper Potts seems to be running the company while Stark is busy being Iron Man," Nezu said, "not to mention Stark seemed to be a bit incompetent and egotistic to run his own company." All Might added

"Agreed, All Might, it would be very difficult to be a pro hero and run a multi-billion company at the same time."

**"BATMAN!"**

The same screeching voice came once again while they watch the film, everyone had to cover their ears for a second before they could focus on watching the film again.

"What was that for?" Bakugo shouted, but no answer came.

**00:21:28 - 00:22:53**

"What is he up to?" Bakugo said as the students notice the man having a passport and what seemed to be a ticket to an event.

"Ah oui, he's going to Monaco to attend the Grand Prix of the circuit de Monaco" Aoyama pointed out, smiling as ever towards the ticket. "the famously racing track at the sea and city"

"how do you know any of that?" Mina questioned.

"Monaco is at the southern part of France," he said, which clears many things to consider Aoyama known for speaking a bit of French.

"thank you for clearing that up Aoyama" Izuku said, "but why is he going there?" he noted down the place, thinking that the film will go to Monaco later on.

**00:22:53 - 00:23:07**

"of course, Stark will do some training to keep his physique" Nezu smiled, the fact that Stark is training himself was good for him, especially if he's going into the hero business.

**00:23:07 - 00:23:20**

"New lady in the picture" Mineta smiled towards a redhead walking into the scene. Being attracted to the lady. "yeah, she seems hot" Denki agreed with

The rest of the girls rolled over their eyes, knowing about the perverted Denki and the very perverted Mineta.

**00:23:20 - 00:23:38**

"A full name too," Izuku said, as he noted down the name 'Natalie Rushman' onto his list of people on his notes.

**00:23:38 - 00:24:55**

"Oh no" Momo facepalmed, not wanting to turn to the two perverts who was looking at Natalie's model image

"She has a beautiful body and extremely hot," Mineta said as he stares directly towards the image before the scene changes.

**00:24:55 - 00:25:10**

Mineta changed from being lustful towards Natalie into worrying shock, not only she is attractive and modelled in Tokyo, meaning that she could be easy to find in images, but also a fighter.

"At least she can self-defend," Midnight said as the rest of the audience was impressed with Rushman's fast counter and a quick lock hold on Happy.

**00:25:10 - 00:25:52**

"Oh now we're in Monaco," Izuku said, "I guess Stark was also attending the Grand Prix as well."

**00:25:52 - 00:26:07**

"Can you translate that please?" Mina turns to Aoyama.

"The announcer is talking about the Grand Prix, the same as how sports announcer talks about events," he said.

**00:26:07 - 00:27:17**

The audience didn't say much on Stark arriving at what seems to be a hotel, Mineta was happy yet shaking towards Natalie appearing once again,

Up until they saw Justin Hammer, a guy from the government meeting that also tried to replicate the Iron Man suit, only to break a pilot's spine.

**00:26:07 - 00:27:20**

"I almost forgot that Hammer is also a rich businessman running a company, probably a rival towards Stark Industries," the warp villain said.

**00:27:20 - 00:28:24**

"I also guess Hammer isn't good at making things consider Stark's insults towards Hammer's tech." Power Loader pointed out.

**00:28:24 - 00:28:36**

"fifty-six per cent," Recovery Girl said towards Stark's blood testing, "his condition is increasing rapidly."

**00:28:36 - 00:29:07**

Some of the people in the screen room gave a short laugh while others, mostly students smiled, "he's seriously going to race?" Sero said finding this funny.

While the teachers and older members of the audience found this a somewhat foolish act, sure he rides in an Iron Man suit but car racing is completely different. "what is he doing?" Aizawa said, being disappointed towards Stark.

"I think he's just having a time of his life" All Might pointed out, "he is slowly dying, so he's just decided to do this for the thrill, I can't blame the guy."

**00:29:07 - 00:29:27**

"Rich billionaires being rich billionaires," Shigaraki grumbles towards Stark.

**00:29:27 - 00:30:04**

"letting someone know that Stark is racing at the Grand Prix is certainly better than interviewing one of his rivals," one of the students said, seeing Hammer more of a joke that gets turned down.

**00:30:04 - 00:30:46**

The audience realises the man in orange and who he is, "it's the Russian guy" one of them shouted. All while the race went on.

**00:30:46 - 00:31:22**

"Time for a villain to reveal himself," Shigaraki said as the man entered in the middle of the racetrack, while the others thought that he's putting himself in danger, it was intentional, the fact that Stark was racing made it ever so better for what he's going to do.

**00:31:22 - 00:31:57**

The students had their mouths open as the man use his electronic whips to slash through a car like butter, the slow motion of the car going over made it ever so shocking.

They realised that this man is the main villain in this film.

"So that's why he's there," Izuku said as he quickly noted down and start a new page, he didn't put in the name because he didn't know the name, but he knows that Present Mic is going to announce him.

**00:31:57 - 00:32:41**

"That looked like a devastating blow," Kimishira said, with the rest of the students worried about Stark, he is facing someone with deadly weapons, and Stark is both quirkless and without the Iron man suit, they hoped that Stark will find a way out of this.

**00:32:41 00:32:48**

**"Ivan Vanko"** Present Mic finally announces the man's name, **"otherwise known as 'Whiplash', after replicating Stark's arc reactor, he used it to power his electronic whips, in which can slice through nearly anything, and very shocky."**

"Wait a minute," Mei first spoke after Mic's announcement, "so this Ivan fellow, he decided to use the arc reactor, a powerful battery that can power a city, that can make Iron Man's suit running, all on a whip?"

"Well, at least his whip is cool" Denki commented from Mei's confusion towards what Ivan made.

Meanwhile, Izuku started a new page for the villain named Whiplash, fully acknowledging that he will be the main antagonist for this film, especially if he's attacking Stark in the middle of a public city race.

**00:32:48 - 00:33:15**

"Talk about making an entrance" Shigaraki smiled towards the scene with crashing cars, while the villain just walked in the middle of the racetrack,

**00:33:15 - 00:33:59**

"Whiplash is taking on Stark when he's vulnerable and without his hero costume," one of the teachers said, with many of them having a similar feeling, as a hero, they would encounter villains most of the time, the ones who want to kill them will try to do anything, a smart villain would attack when they're at their most vulnerable, mainly in their casual civilian clothing, which is why they have code names and costumes to hide most of their identity. But one way or another, villains will always figure out who they are.

**00:33:59 - 00:34:17**

"This guy has some whipping moves" Midnight, who also uses a whip as a weapon, commented on Whiplash's double whip moves.

**00:34:17 - 00:34:38**

The audience was surprised that a car collision managed to stop the whip villain.

"Well that was short…" one of the students said while the villains were somewhat disappointed with the conflict.

**00:34:38 - 00:35:14**

"How strong is this guy to get hit by a car four times?!" Kimishira shouted, as many thought as well, especially since Ivan is exactly like Stark, quirkless with advanced technology for their support gear.

**00:35:14 - 00:35:48**

The audience was very surprised of the suitcase, at first, they thought of it as a regular fancy suitcase, up until Stark used it to become Iron Man.

It inspired Mei.

"First, a way to quickly change hero costumes automatically, now a device that does the same and portable!" she shouted, "oh I need to try and make something like that!"

**00:35:48 - 00:36:20**

"Not even the Iron Man suit is stopping him!" one of the teachers said as they realise that it's Obadiah all over again, except it was someone else who is managing to take Iron Man down with whips.

**00:36:20 - 00:36:47**

"Using the armour to protect yourself from electrocution then take him down along with the power source, great plan!" Mic said as the rest was surprised that the battle ended.

**00:36:47 -** **00:37:10**

"You mean you're the one who, lost idiot" Bakugo replied to Ivan's stating that Stark had lost, "you're the one being taken away and defeated."

"I don't think he means the battle" the purple villain pointed out, but Bakugo didn't like the response.

"I don't care, shut up!"

While the students and teachers were a bit worried, consider that even defeated, Ivan is laughing.

**00:37:10 - 00:37:21**

"Better to destroy the source before it gets to the wrong hands," Power Loader said when Stark crushed Ivan's version of the arc reactor.

**00:37:21 - 00:37:42**

"Ah, understand the language, wonderful" Aoyama commented on Stark's speaking French. Which makes sense since he is in Monaco and a genius, probably smart enough to speak in different languages.

**00:37:42 - 00:38:04**

The audience sees Ivan once again, he sat there only in his pants, showing many tattoos on his skin.

To the villains, they don't know his full plan yet, but they can tell that Ivan wanted this, especially when he cried out that Stark lost, but what does that mean? There is no reason for anyone to attack the hero without a purpose or a plan.

And they suspect that Ivan had one.

**00:38:04 - 00:38:35**

"I don't think he wants money," Aizawa said, as he attempts to analyse the deal with Whiplash.

He watches closely to see Ivan's intentions.

**00:38:35 - 00:39:01**

The ones who had an impact from Ivan's first talk with Stark was All Might and Shigaraki.

_'like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your history,'_

All Might acknowledge that the past wasn't so great, especially with All For One, he tries to hide his suffering so that others won't suffer, but in the end, everyone suffers, he became the symbol of peace to make a promise to make sure everyone can be saved.

It wasn't until what All Might told him about Shigaraki, that people will always suffer.

**00:39:01 - 00:39:29**

Another quote from Ivan that made an even more impact to All Might, he repeated the words, trying to understand what Ivan is trying to point out.

"If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him."

He suddenly realises and thought about when he was the symbol of peace, he is the biggest icon and the number one hero, millions of people look up to him, inspired by him, phrased him, even seeing him as a god and savour from the villains.

All it takes to shatter the belief of the number one hero would be one simple cut.

He turns to Shigaraki, remembering the USJ incident, he intended to kill All Might and change society, but in truth, if he just simply hurt All Might in public, then he wins.

"So that's why you attacked the school…" All Might muttered.

Up till now, he didn't know how fragile the status of the symbol of peace can be, if everyone sees him bleed, they will not believe that he's the symbol of peace, because a symbol of peace shouldn't bleed.

It was fortunate that the League of Villains never gotten the chance, and now he's retired the world is looking for a new symbol of peace, he hoped that Midoriya would take the title, but if all it takes to destroy the symbol is a simple cut, then he's unsure that Midoriya might be up to it, but he hoped that he will do well in the future.

**00:39:29 - 00:39:44**

From the last part from Ivan, Aizawa now fully understood Whiplash's intention. He would explain it to the audience.

"While Iron Man became an icon and a great hero, the enemies are afraid to fight him or do crime because of Iron Man, even the government can't able to obtain his tech because there is no threats or problems," he started.

"Ivan understood this and planned to attack Stark, not kill him but show that there is someone who can fight back, which is why he did it in Monaco, a place where the public is watching."

"With the incident that Whiplash caused, the government now has an excuse to get a hold of Stark and his teach, destroying everything he's trying to build and prevent the wrong hands to obtain." Izuku finished the analysis.

"So that means Ivan is right," Momo added, "he did lose."

While Izuku wrote this down on his notes, the other students muttered to each other of the intentions, but overall curious to see what happens next.

**00:39:44 - 00:39:56**

"He knows Stark's dying?" Izuku said with the rest of the audience surprised from Ivan, while the tech people like Mei and Power Loader consider that Ivan would know about Stark's condition, especially if he managed to make his version of the arc reactor.

**00:39:56 - 00:40:13**

The heroes and students were unsettled from the villain's laugh.

How they see this man isn't just some random villain that thought he can kill a hero, they see him as someone who has intentions of attacking a hero, but by hurting him, it would damage his repetition towards the public.

in an age where heroes rely on being popular to succeed in the top ranks, a villain who can target and cripple their popularity is more of a threat than some low thug or a known dangerous criminal.

This film showed a villain who managed to do that towards Stark, the only known hero at this time, even if he is taken away and end up in prison, he managed to achieve his goal; have the world turn against the Iron Man.

What the League of Villains is trying to do in their world, a quirkless Russian with electronic whips managed to do in his, in one battle no less.

* * *

_To be Continued…_


	11. Iron Man 2 (Part 2)

**Okay time to ask more questions**

**How long are you going to upload?**

**RIGHT NOW, because you ask when the next chapter is going to be uploaded.**

**but in serious talk, I know you guys wanted to see the future films, but I have other things that I also want to do, I will try to update this fanfiction as soon as possible, I don't have a schedule but I am doing my best, just be patient and I will release each chapter at a time.**

**You keep spelling 'Kirishima' wrong, why do you do that?**

**Because I find it hard to spell his name, I often put in Kimishira or Kirishira instead of Kirishima because I keep forgetting to spell the name, so all of that is just spelling errors that keep happening, spelling most of these names are difficult, which is why I put names that are easier to spell, like Momo. Eijiro Kirishima is hard to spell either of them so you can see why I kept making the same spelling error.**

* * *

**00:40:13 - 00:40:41**

What they feared came true, the government is catching on to the incident, which will be a hard thing for Stark.

"A villain's act can change the way people think of heroes," Shigaraki said before chuckling

**00:40:41 - - 00:41:02**

"At least he tries new things" one of the teachers smiled towards Stark making food.

**00:41:02 - 00:41:36**

While most agree with Potts, they bare the knowledge that Stark is slowly dying, so they understood why Stark made an irrational decision, especially after the incident.

"Nothing left to lose but little time" Tokoyami quoted.

**00:41:36 - 00:41:57**

"If only you knew" All Might said, knowing the feeling that he had little time left as a hero and used it wisely. "I hope Stark uses his time wisely as well," he thought.

**00:41:57 - 00:42:10**

"And now that bastard is rotting in a cell" Bakugo smiled angrily towards Ivan in prison.

**00:42:10 - 00:42:34**

The students and teachers are suddenly surprised when they see a number underneath the potato, "is that a bomb?" Iida was the first to say as they keep looking at the scene.

**00:42:34 - 00:43:20**

"What the hell is going on?" Bakugo questioned as many things in this scene doesn't make any sense.

"Someone on the outside is helping him escape," Aizawa said a possibility, "whoever it is, I think they want Whiplash for something."

**00:43:20 - 00:43:48**

"Well that was short" Bakugo sighed from the very short escape.

**00:43:48 - 00:44:02**

What happened to Ivan was somewhat confusing, they expected that an outsider is helping him escape, then he got captured and now they ended in what seems to be a jet plane warehouse.

"Whoever done this must be very rich for all this trouble…" Aizawa said then paused and realised.

"You got to be kidding me…"

**00:44:02 - 00:44:17**

Everyone in the audience, students, teachers and villains, that Justin Hammer, Tony Stark's millionaire rival, would be the one who broke Ivan out of prison.

"Of course, it would be him" Izuku, along with most are unsurprised that the outsider would be a millionaire, which explains how he managed to get the guards to help him escape, and guessing having someone that looks similar to Ivan to make it seemed that he faked his death.

"Do you think Justin is the villain of this film?" Kimishira asked.

"I don't think so, Ivan is more of a villain than this incompetent businessman," Asui answered, "he probably doesn't know what he's asking for with Ivan."

**00:44:17 - 00:44:50**

Mei had some grudge for Justin, "why would this man try to do business with a criminal?"

"Well Hatsume," Power Loader started, "most companies are looking for talent, the advancement of technology and the lowest cost possible, which in most cases, they would hire talented criminals to work on projects in secret, this would also explain how there are some support workers for the black market that villains can access, is that right?" the support hero turns to the League, while they simply ignoring him giving a clear answer that it's a yes.

**00:44:50 - 00:45:12**

"This is weird," one of the students said as the rest found it strange for a prisoner to have fine dining, sure it was because he is with a millionaire.

**00:45:12 - 00:45:33**

"So Hammer is hiring a criminal to get back at his rival," All Might explain the scene, "I guess he understands Ivan's intentions but also taking a risk"

"Agreed, All Might," Izuku said as he starts to write information about Hammer and Ivan

**00:45:33 - 00:45:44**

"He did though," Izuku said, "he showed the world that the Iron Man, a powerful defence for America can be attacked and damaged,"

"But I don't think Hammer knows that" Aizawa commented his student, "if we look at the public perspective, it looks like Ivan is trying to kill Stark, but in truth, killing him would be bonus points, he already achieved his objective by hurting him."

**00:45:44 - 00:46:30**

"I already tell that Ivan is just using Justin for his resources," Kurogiri said, "it's been proven that Ivan understands and speak English, I think he's trying to pretend to be someone who mostly speaks his native tongue to go along with Hammer's intentions while doing his thing behind his back.

**00:46:30 - 00:46:39**

"bird?" one of the students said confused about Ivan's bird.

"The white Cockatoo he had back in Moscow" Momo explained, which made the rest of the students realised that there was indeed a white bird Ivan had while he was building the arc reactor, they didn't think about it, especially when he left it back in Russia.

**00:46:39 - 00:47:10**

"The effects are spreading" Shigaraki chuckled. "soon, people will question the responsibilities and trust with their hero and chaos will interrupt, all while society changes."

**00:47:10 - 00:47:21**

"looking into a person Ivan mentioned" Aizawa muttered, giving a soft smile and looking closely to Jarvis explanation of the man, especially if Ivan stated that Anton Vanko was the reason Stark is still alive, which also means that he might be responsible for making the original arc reactor.

**00:47:21 - 00:47:38**

"It all makes sense now" Aizawa started, "I think the old man we saw at the beginning of the film is Anton Vanko, he went to the states to work at Starks industries and created the arc reactor."

Izuku, who is in charge of taking notes, wrote all of this down, along with the said information about Ivan, which explains the criminal appearance of the man, "so by that logic, he was deported back to Russia and Stark wiped any records of his involvement."

"In other words, Ivan is getting revenge for what Stark Industries did to his family." Aizawa finishes up, with everyone curious about Whiplash's motive found their answer. To the villains, they see that as unfair and understood his reasons to fight back. The heroes felt sorry for Ivan but didn't like the fact that he used violence to get revenge.

**00:47:38 - 00:49:02**

"his condition is getting worse" Recovery girl said.

Most of the audience felt a bit bad for Stark, while he tries to leave a legacy behind, he was suddenly caught in a middle of a fight which caused the world to go against him, all while he is slowly dying for the fact that he has to put palladium inside him to keep the arc reactor running. They have to see how Stark is going to solve all of these problems, as it will make a great effect on him.

**00:49:02 - 00:49:35**

"No hero can solve all problems alone," All Might said, giving a short lecture to the audience, "sometimes it requires two brains to encounter a problem, if you try everything yourself, you're going to carry a lot of weight over your shoulders, you sometimes need others to take that weight from you to stay balanced."

Most of the students understood and agreed with All Might's statement to counter Stark and his belief that he can try to solve everything by himself (and by most of the students, I meant everyone that isn't Bakugo)

**00:49:35 - 00:50:00**

"No wonder none of your inventions works" Power Loader commented on Hammer putting rushed prototypes into production

**00:50:00 - 00:50:40**

"Comes to show who is the smartest man in the room," one of the teachers said towards Hammer's incompetence.

 **00:50:40** \- **00:51:34**

"If Ivan betrays Hammer, I won't be surprised." Everyone else agreed with the teacher's statement.

**00:51:34 - 00:51:44**

"He only has a week," Momo said towards Stark condition, "if Stark dies, what will happen to the Iron Man suit?"

"Most likely government property." One of the teachers answered.

**00:51:44 - 00:53:22**

Stark is in trouble, he only has a week to live, he has to deal with the government trying to take his Iron Man suits and unknown to him, Hammer got Ivan to make something bad which can destroy his legacy even more.

So it was a surprise that the scene changes to Stark wearing the Iron Man suit and partying.

Though they understand that he's doing this because he's living his last few days, the audience was very mixed with this scene

The teachers, despite understanding about Stark's condition and being his birthday, see this as a waste of time and would break more of Stark's responsibility as a hero. the villains were annoyed by Stark's party, understanding that he's a millionaire and can afford all of this, the fact that he's a hero and doing this shows why they hate heroes so much.

The students, however, were cut half and half, Bakugo, Iida, Momo didn't like Stark's party and thought they should be focused on dealing with the government, Mina, Mineta and Denki see this as a good thing, showing a bit of downtime and a happy moment while bad stuff happened or going to happen, the rest of the students were natural with this scene and kept watching to see where it goes.

**00:53:22 - 00:54:01**

"Oh god," Aizawa facepalmed, "he's drunk."

"This is the big hero of this reality?" Shigaraki was angrier towards Stark, as it proves just how selfish Stark is.

**00:54:01 - 00:54:24**

"That is disgusting," one of the students said and many of the audience agreed.

**00:54:24 - 00:55:40**

This scene just felt a bit hurtful for the heroes, as it shows just how unreliable Stark is, and now they feared to how a drunk man in an Iron Man suit would behave, everyone was worried that he could hurt someone if he's not careful.

**00:55:40 - 00:56:29**

"Finally," Bakugo said, "it's about time someone uses the suit."

While the rest of the audience we relived that Rhody is stopping this selfish party and sorting Stark out, Izuku smiled and go back to his notes, remembering Rhodes saying that he would try the Iron Man suit next time, "I guess it's time for him to wear the suit" he said.

**00:56:29 - 00:57:01**

The first act of the battle between Stark and Rhodes wasn't a big surprise, they had an idea of a fight since Rhodes wore the Mark 2 Iron Man suit, but the fight was somewhat sensible,

"Rhodes is just doing his duty to get the Iron Man suit and Stark is intoxicated and careless, and now they fighting each other while wrecking Stark's house" Asui summarised the situation.

"This will defiantly damage Stark's reputation to the government" Dabi added.

Meanwhile, while watching the fight, Mina and Jiro listen to the sound playing in the background, liking the beat of Queen.

**00:57:01 - 00:58:18**

The battle of the two Iron man suits was an interesting fight to the audience.

They understood that Stark was drunk at the time and didn't think clearly, he has the right to think different ways of his situation, but because no one knows about it, it just looks like he's being destructive not only to himself but to his own home and endangering others.

One the other hand, it was a cool fight for some students who are overlooking the damages, they understood that Rhody wouldn't win against the experienced yet intoxicated Tony Stark, but it's also seemed like a man who knows best trying to calm down a troubled man.

Overall the battle was interesting up to this point.

Izuku made a new page for James Rhodes, knowing that he will be wearing the Iron Man suit more often.

**00:58:18 - 00:58:31**

"And now you're just becoming so untrustworthy towards the world," one of the villains said.

**00:58:31 - - 00:59:03**

The last strike of the battle was somewhat interesting for some, especially Hatsume.

"So that's what happens when an Iron Man blasted their beam with another Iron Man" it encourages her to think more about her designs for making the Iron Man suit in which she will defiantly do after the film.

Meanwhile, the teachers had enough with Stark reckless behaviour, as heroes, they have to be responsible, for the last few minutes and the entirety of the party, Stark showed time and time again that he doesn't deserve the title hero, it's one thing not to tell everyone that he's dying but using his limited time to go wild and cause destruction is a whole another level.

"I hope he gets his act together," Aizawa said as he is mad towards the Iron Man

**00:59:03 - 01:00:04**

"And now the government obtained the Iron Man suit." Tokoyami quoted as Rhodes fly off with the Mark 2.

**01:00:04 - 01:00:56**

"looks like a new Iron Man is going to take Stark's place," one of the students said, as their group are somewhat mixed towards Stark's actions, with the majority saying that he's being too reckless and needs control. Then again, they are in the position where they have to control themselves as well, they are heroes-in-training after all.

For some, they expect Rhodes to be a better and suitable candidate since he has military training from his background and having the rank of colonel. While Stark is just a rich boy who makes irrational and questionable decisions.

**01:00:56 - 01:01:36**

As the scene cuts back to Stark sitting on a big doughnut (in which some of the students chuckled at) they weren't expecting an appearance of someone they haven't seen in a while.

"Hope Nick Fury can help out Stark," Izuku said as he was glad to watch the end credits where Nick made his first appearance.

**01:01:36 - 01:02:09**

"His neck veins are starting to appear more" Recovery Girl said.

**01:02:09 - 01:02:18**

Another surprise appeared once again.

And it was Natalie Rushman

"That explains the counter strike and hotness" Mineta first said, "she's an agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D!"

Izuku added a side note information for Natalie and the S.H.I.E.L.D page for her involvement.

**01:02:18 – 01:02:27**

"Her name isn't Rushman?" Izuku said as Nick called her Agent Romanoff, "guess it makes sense, if she's working undercover, she has to have a fake name and alternative identities to keep herself a secret." Aizawa, the shadow hero known as Eraserhead said.

Izuku then crosses out Rushman and replaced it with Romanoff, he also expected that Natalie isn't her real name also.

**01:02:27 - 01:02:53**

"Yeah, if you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous," Toga said,

"Agreed," Momo said along with others nodding their heads, "Stark really should put better security for the Iron Man suit so no one but him can access it."

**01:02:53 - 01:03:01**

"And looks likes those redundancies didn't work at all" Momo added.

**01:03:01 - 01:03:27**

In a more surprise, whatever Romanoff injected Stark with, they didn't expect the neck veins to go away.

This left several of the audience confused, as they don't know if they cured him of his blood toxicity or if it's temporarily.

**01:03:27 - 01:03:42**

"Oh so it is just temporarily" Recovery girl concluded as she was confused as everyone else about the injection., at least it's giving Stark more time to try and solve his problem, it left the audience more curious to see if he managed to fix it or keep it temporarily like his shrapnel in his heart.

**01:03:42 - 01:03:54**

Kirishima thought about Stark's situation, and was confused towards it, "I don't understand" he started, "those who can do better science, what's Stark's problem.

One of the teachers thought about the situation and try to explain the best of their abilities, "well, Stark is trying to find an element material that can withstand the Arc reactor running, but also one that doesn't rise Stark's blood toxicity due to metal poisoning"

Power Loader added the technical part, "what he's currently using, palladium can run with the reactor, but the problem with it is that its metal, which goes inside Stark when he puts the Palladium, which you can tell that's a problem"

"so overall, is there any known element that can solve Stark's problem?" Izuku asked.

The smarter audience thought about this, the one who though the most was Momo who knew much of the elements to consider possibilities, however, none of them would suggest a solution.

"I don't think so…" she concludes, unsure how Stark is going to use to keep the arc Reactor running while keeping himself away from metal poisoning.

**01:03:54 - 01:04:13**

"At least Hammer delivered" All Might said towards Justin giving Ivan his bird from Russia.

**01:04:13 - 01:04:27**

"How can you tell if it is the right bird?" one of the students asked. "it looks like a white cockatoo"

"You know how people have a fine look at art?" Nezu said towards the students with some of them nodding, "it's pretty much the same with pets, one can tell which one is theirs from two animals that look similar."

"So do you think it is Ivan's bird or just some random bird that Hammer managed to get just to keep him happy?" Izuku questioned.

All the school principal did is smiled and said, "that's up to you." Before chuckling

**01:04:27 - 01:04:38**

"You're telling a villain to let go?" one of the villains said, being completely disappointed towards the rich businessman.

**01:04:38 - 01:05:04**

"It's a drone Hammer," Power Loader said, as he quickly notices that Ivan is building drones instead of suits the second Hammer taken off the head. "even I recognized it as a drone."

**01:05:04 -01:05:29**

There were some mix opinions from the audience with Ivan saying that Drones are better than a person in a metal suit. It's most likely because most of them are or going to be heroes and it's up to them to solve problems. It turned into a debate.

"How can people make problems? Drones are just dumb robots" Bakugo started, having a problem with the 'drone better' idea.

"While I do agree with you in some aspects, I can see why drones are much better" Aizawa added putting his point of view, "when Ivan said 'people make problems' he's meant how we can make irrational decisions and mental capabilities, and because of that, people can make problems, the fact that we have a school to teach children to be heroes proves that."

"Correct" Power Loader added, "while robots and drones are programmed to follow orders, they won't make irrational decisions or have any mental stress from experiences that would give a human trauma."

"Of course, the problem with drones is the lack of creativity and the fact that they can be hacked and controlled by the wrong hands, like a villain" All Might put the flaws of drones.

"Unless you have a quirk that can mind control people by talking back" Shinso added, not to prove anything but to his point to show the flaws of people.

Aizawa concluded the conversation, "so overall, there are flaws between both drones and people, it depends on the situation, in our society, people are well fit for heroes while in theirs, drones would be better, especially with how Stark behaved."

**01:05:29 - 01:05:56**

"Using Hammer's statement as a comeback" the villains of the audience smiled at Ivan, with some suspecting a betrayal being formed with these drones.

**01:05:56 - 01:06:28**

The second they heard Hammer's name, the audience started to get worried, "not only the government obtained the Iron Man Suit but Hammer is going to modify it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this" one of the teachers said.

**01:06:28 - 01:07:23**

"The arc reactor is very powerful," Mei said, like the idea of something that can power a city all within a suit.

**01:07:23 - 01:07:42**

"Okay it makes more sense now," Mic said, with Midnight adding in more, "Anton was working with Stark and try to make a profit out of the arc reactor, but was deported by Stark, probably because Anton had bad intentions."

"And he didn't have it great in Russia either, in which resulting the rest of his life being in rage and guilt" Kurogiri added more "which also explains why his son, Ivan became enraged by Stark as well"

"So overall, and it completely conforms that Ivan's motive was from revenge to what Stark did with his family, Stark's father ruined his father's life and want to take down Stark with him" Izuku finished up to the idea of what Fury said about Anton while writing it all down.

**01:07:42 - 01:08:40**

"A founding member?" Izuku muttered with surprising information about Stark's dad, he went onto the page about S.H.I.E.L.D and added the information that Howard Stark was one of the founding members of the division, showing how important the division is.

**01:08:40 - 01:08:55**

"Of course, we remember Coulson, the guy from the Strategic Homeland… whatever division thing" Mina said, trying to say the initials of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**01:08:55 - 01:09:37**

Most of the audience, mainly students and young villains, chuckled towards Coulson

"I guess this is more serious now," Sero said.

**01:09:37 - 01:09:47**

"Now we're going to see how Stark is going to solve that riddle" Nezu said as the rest of the audience was also curious. With no contact outside of the world and being unable to get out of his own home, Stark will be more focus on trying to find the missing element to solve his arc reactor condition problem.

* * *

_To be concluded… (of this film)_


	12. Iron Man 2 (Part 3)

**01:09:47 - 01:10:15**

"Yeah, never mind a powerful energy source that runs the suit, just focus on a metal suit with arms, what are you thinking!?" Mei shouted.

**01:10:15 - 01:10:45**

Mei smiles towards the screen, even if it's done by a corrupted businessman, she's curious to see what Hammer is going to do with the Iron Man suit to weaponize it, while the rest of the students try to ignore her in hoping that she won't make these modifications on her support gear.

**01:10:45 - 01:11:38**

"That's… a lot of powerful guns…" Kimishira said as the rest of the audience was stunned by the number of weapons Hammer brought to modify the Iron Man suit, it almost made it very scary to some of them.

Words came from the audience, "those Americans and their weapons" "don't want to deal with that" "they are weaponizing the suit."

Izuku tried his best to write down all of the weapon names on Rhode's page, thinking that he might use them all, what was unique out of all of them is the minigun, and curious to see how that would be used for the Iron Man Suit.

**01:11:38 - 01:12:26**

"That single bullet is capable of destroying an entire structure?" Power Loader was baffled by the belief of Hammer's bullet named 'the Ex-wife', "why do I have a feeling that when Rhodes use that bullet, it's going to be ineffective than a regular bullet?"

**01:12:22 - 01:12:47**

"Now let's see what Hammer is going to do to make this suit as deadly as the Iron Monger," Bakugo said as he was curious to see the results of Rhode's Iron Man suit.

**01:12:47 - 01:13:10**

"And so the investigation begins," Tokoyami said as he looks at the papers inside his dad's box, though one of the students were confused to one piece of paper.

"Wait, why is the newspaper of Anton in there?" Denki asked, with Izuku suggesting the question, "in a story standpoint, it's just remembering Anton, but perhaps in-universe, it's so it covers the question of who is Anton Vanko if Stark was confused, he would of have this box before his death."

**01:13:10 - 01:13:54**

"The old man put bloopers this box?" Shigaraki raised a brow towards the old film.

**01:13:54 - 01:14:15**

"Good to see kid Stark," one of the student girls said as the rest found it interesting to see a younger Tony Stark in that film, Izuku wrote more on his notes to give a clear point of Tony's relationship with his father, especially with what he said in the earlier scenes, "it seems his dad is too busy to spend time with his dad," he said as he wrote down the note, even having a somewhat familiar feeling.

**01:14:15 - 01:14:40**

All Might chuckle from Howard's bloopers on the video, "it reminded me of those pre-recorded videos I have to do for my brand" the symbol of peace smiled as he was open to explaining his acting mistakes in the past, "it took me many years of acting and hero duties to have to speak like a hero."

"All it takes is confidence to let your voice be known" Present Mic loudly said.

**01:14:40 - 01:15:37**

"The clue…" Uraraka softly speak and everyone was surprised that though the bloopers of Howard Stark's presentation, they didn't expect a message for Tony to how he can solve the 'riddle of his heart'

"So it's must be related to the Stark Expo," Nezu said, "but how?" one of the teachers asked as the audience who are interested lean closer to see what happens next.

**01:15:37 - 01:15:48**

Those who were listening and thinking about Howard Stark found what he said in the video very heart feeling and now understanding what Howard thinks of Stark.

When Shoto heard Stark saying that his dad's greatest memory was shipping his son to boarding school, he quickly thought of his dad, who forced him to become a great hero and overcome All Might, he never had a good relationship with his dad, and the same can be said with Tony, who had to go and learn as much as he can to become just as smart as his dad, thinking that his dad never cared for him but success, he doesn't know what Endeavour thinks of him truly, but when he saw Howard saying that Stark is his greatest creation, he was in pity, and show that Howard did everything for him rather than success.

If Endeavour was here, he might find Howard relatable, but he'll never know (and no, I am not going to put other characters from MHA in the cinema to watch the MCU, who we have now is all we get. Deal with it!)

**01:15:48 - 01:16:00**

"And of course, Stark broke his premises rule," one of the teachers said, "I can't wait for Coulson to taser Stark when he gets back, it would be funny, no it won't, I want to watch supernanny, what that?!" Twice added remembering what Agent Coulson said.

**01:16:00 - 01:16:25**

"That strawberry guy is lucky" one of the students smiled towards the scene.

**01:16:25 - 01:17:03**

"The world is still treating Stark badly," Mina said as he heard the rather insulting news report, "yeah, not only Stark is being treated badly but also Potts" Kimishira added, "what did she do so bad?" Mina complained but was thankful that Stark muted the guy.

**01:17:03 - 01:18:49**

For most (and the writer) they find the conversations between Stark and Potts pretty boring with a few seeing it being a relationship thing, but these whole few seconds was no response up until the strawberry part.

In which they reacted with a soft smile, "very embarrassing to not someone's allergies"

"It also makes the strawberry thing a whole waste of time" Shigaraki complained.

"Shut up villain!" Mina shouted, as she was angry towards those who don't care, "this is a development between the two, Stark is learning while she has her problems which are caused by him, it shows a great relationship."

"Why are you so into this relationship Ashido?" Asui spoke up to the pink girl, "because I'm shipping them!"

**01:18:49 - 01:20:07**

"She's a spy Stark," one of the students said towards his comment towards Romanoff's undercover, "her job is literally to act like someone else."

"and it's better to keep it that way" Aizawa added, being a hero who works in the shadows as he is.

**01:20:07 - 01:20:43**

"Such a waste of strawberries," Rikido said

**01:20:43 - 01:21:00**

"Stark figured out the clue to the map," Nezu said as he too notices something from the map, something that none of the other people in the screen room can figure out, he smiles as he's pleased for his high specs quirk.

Everyone else thought that Stark realise something that they couldn't see.

**01:21:00 - 01:21:10**

"And of course he took the model map" Sero along with the rest of the students chuckled towards Stark taking the model with him back to his place.

**01:21:10 - 01:22:29**

When Stark said that he's rediscovering a new element, people were not only surprised but realised what Fury said about trying all the elements.

"Fury knew about the element and knew that Stark would make it," Izuku said as he quickly wrote down

"Wait, I still don't get it" Uraraka was confused along with some other people. Nezu wanted to give out his realisation.

"Well Uraraka, long ago, Howard discovered an element but wasn't able to create said element due to his limited technology, so he made blueprints on the Stark Expo map so that when his son finds it and when the technology is available, he will able to finish what his father couldn't, that's what's happening here."

From the principal's longwinded explanation, Uraraka made an utterly confused expression, not understanding what he said.

"He's making a new element for his suit," Izuku said after writing down Nezu's explanation on his notes to make said explanation in simple terms.

"Oh" she responded, but still confused.

**01:22:29 - 01:22:59**

"That's a lot of circles," Shigaraki said, along with some people in the audience confused to what Stark is doing. Even if Izuku and the mouse bear explained it in simple terms, they were confused to how Stark was able to figure it out.

**01:22:59 - 01:23:44**

"And Stark wrecks his own home once again," one of the villains said as the montage begins.

"Seriously, Stark damages his home more often in these films," Aizawa said as he remembered how Stark broke through the ceiling in his Mark 2 Iron Man suit, wrecked his house during the party, and for making his new element, he decided to break a wall with a sledgehammer, though knowing that he has good intentions towards them, it's still something that these films and giving a patten towards.

Maybe one day, he would somehow destroy his entire house.

**01:23:44 - 01:24:22**

Power Loader made a soft smile, "looks like Stark is doing his DIY on his work."

"I wonder if I can try to make this" Mei smiled towards the long metal tubes going through the wall, but then her teacher gave her realisation, "no, you're not going to do what Stark is doing Hatsume," he said, "besides, we don't even know how this 'new element' is supposed to be or how it works"

"I guess you're right," Mei said, "but I hope the DIE workshop can provide me some blueprints for this new element, it might help with my version of the arc reactor."

"If that girl brings in the model map, then maybe" (not a bad idea, Power Loader, not a bad idea at all…)

**01:24:22 - 01:24:45**

Only a few people notice the shield that Coulson held, what it looked like was an unfinished circle that looks like an American-themed shield, a few of them had somewhat a feeling that this is hinting towards something, but then focus more on Stark and too overlooked the shield design.

**01:24:45 - 01:25:05**

Then the shield was completely overlooked altogether when Stark used it as a stand for his project. But Izuku made a short and quickly drawn design of the shield, hoping that it might show up again in the later films.

**01:25:05 - 01:25:30**

"Coulson is such an interesting guy" Momo smiled towards the S.H.I.E.L.D agent's sense of humour.

**01:25:30 - 01:26:15**

"Stark should have made safety precautions before doing this" Power Loader said as he saw the mistake from the genius using a laser that cuts through a wall, he would never let any of his support students make such a mistake, though the most likely one to do this would be Mei.

"Who needs safety when you have no time, as long as it works, damages would be worth it," Mei said a very questionable statement.

**01:26:15 - 01:27:08**

"And thus, Stark found a replacement," Mei said, knowing that this new element will be used to save Stark's life.

Meanwhile, the teachers were surprised towards the discovery and creation of a new element, it isn't every day that an element would be created, "it's too bad we don't have that in our world," Midnight said, disappointed but understand that their world favours quirks than tech.

**01:27:08 - 01:27:26**

"And meanwhile, Ivan created his arc reactor," one of the students said.

**01:27:26 - 01:28:09**

"And now, Hammer is going to make a big mistake," the Kurogiri said, "never trust a villain to do his work in your own company, he would have something far more sinister than you promised.

"And that's coming from a villain," most of the students thought of the purple villain's statement.

**01:28:09 - 01:28:44**

"At least Hammer is catching on that something isn't right," Aizawa said.

Probably from bird instincts, but Tokoyami had some deep grudge when Hammer's men put a bird in his bag, but he kept it tight trying not to shout.

**01:28:44 - 01:29:11**

"You're the one who's willing to break him out of prison, he was fine sitting in prison until you came along, all of that is just on you" All Might question Hammer's anger, as Justin tried to show Ivan that he didn't make what he promised, but in truth, his idiocy has caused him to be blinded by the real plot.

**01:29:11 - 01:30:22**

Most of the villains can already tell that Ivan has done something, from Whiplash's first appearance and attack, it showed that he has a much better goal than many wouldn't see, a small piece of detail that can change a lot when Ivan started working with Hammer, they quickly knew that Ivan isn't going to follow Hammer, especially knowing that he doesn't know what he's asking for Ivan.

But they could see that Ivan is making an interesting plot, all the pieces are sets and the board is on the table, the League of Villains is just trying to figure out what game Ivan is trying to play.

**01:30:22 - 01:30:52**

"The villain reveals himself again," Shigiraki said. Knowing that something interesting is about to happen at the start of the third act.

Meanwhile, the students were horrified that Ivan not only overcome the two 'babysitters' that are preventing Ivan from doing anything but hanged both of them.

Izuku quickly turns to Eri, checking to see if she can't see the dead men, but luckily she is still wearing the device, but he notices something strange from the little girl's mouth.

She was smiling.

Izuku was ever more curious to know what she is seeing through those goggles.

**01:30:52 - 01:31:31**

"At least Stark knows where he is," one of the students said.

**01:31:31 -01:32:30**

"The things are set," Shigiraki said, "whatever Whiplash is doing, it will begin with Hammer's presentation with his drones and the Mark 2."

The audience watched as the presentation begins, all while hating Hammer as he dances on the stage.

**01:32:30 01:34:24**

"While these drones are not ready and Hammer is rushing his production, he can at least show them off" one of the teachers give a somewhat positive thing about Hammer.

**01:34:24 - 01:35:13**

**"Colonel James Rhodes"** Present Mic makes his announcement when Rhody appeared in the presentation, **"after taking the Mark 2 Iron Man suit and having it upgraded by Hammer, he now dawns his very own Iron Man Suit he calls 'War Machine.'"**

"War Machine?" Kimishira questioned the name while Mic continued.

**"Unlike Iron Man, War Machine carries a buttload of weapons and firepower, especially the minigun on his back."**

Izuku wrote down the hero name for Rhody's page, even though the name does sound threatening, it does describe the suit itself.

**01:35:13 - 01:35:20**

"They make salute," one of Twice's personalities said, making a Russian impression while saluting.

**01:35:20 - 01:35:41**

"And Stark crashes in the party!" one of the students said as they cheered that the hero has arrived.

**01:35:41 - 01:36:03**

"He was dead?" Denki said confused to what Rhody means by Vanko being alive.

"of course he was dead," Asui said, "remember his prison escape? A double posed as Ivan to show that he died when in actuality he is still alive."

"oh yeah, completely forgotten about that."

**01:36:03 - 01:36:26**

Ivan's plan has been revealed, most of the audience were surprised to the turn of offence.

"Okay now I get the plan," one of the villains said, "he hacked into Hammer's drones and the War Machine to fight Iron Man, an army of drones going against the hero."

"That's smart." All Might said, "almost like the incident at the I-Island when the villains used their security drones to keep people as hostages."

"And now, he's using the drones he builds against Stark," Izuku said as the fight of Tony and the drones begin.

**01:36:26 - 01:37:34**

While Stark is being chased by air drones and the ground drones are rampaging in the Expo, the audience was stratified with Hammer realising the mistake he made, though with Hammer saying that's it's impossible to hack into the drones, Twice cursed to repeat something that Ivan said.

"Software sh*t."

"And that's why our bot has tight security and almost unhackable," Nezu said towards the bots in his school.

**01:37:34 - 01:37:50**

"No, if Iron Man never showed up, Ivan would still hack the drones and probably kill more civilians" Aizawa complained towards Hammer.

**01:37:50 - 01:38:57**

"That's pretty much his one characteristic" Kirishima commented towards the one guy who has been in both Iron Man films that are mostly seen in a car.

**01:38:57 - 01:39:48**

While the scene was in chaos, with people running while the drones are destroying the Expo, the students were surprised when a kid in an Iron Man helmet (who happens to be Peter Parker) not running, but looking directly at one of the drones,

"What is that kid doing?" one of the teachers said, seeing this as a bad thing, though the students can see what the kid is doing, a few of them had once been though something similar, but overall have a reason to stand against a frightening enemy.

"He's being a hero" Izuku whispered.

**01:39:48 - 01:39:53**

"The drone recognised that kid as Iron man from the helmet" one of the teachers pointed out now fearing for the kid's safety, though surprised that the kid had guts.

**01:39:53 - 01:39:58**

The teachers gave a big sigh of relief when Iron Man saved the boy from being blasted by the drone, even telling the kid 'nice work' which showed that despite being in a dangerous situation, he can think that the kid did something good.

**01:39:58 - 01:40:18**

It would be guessed that Romanoff is putting on her agent outfit to replace her dress, but sighed when Happy tried to take a peek, "every boy has a perverted side" one of the girls muttered.

Meanwhile, Mineta smiled when Romanoff took off her dress to reveal her bra. But remembers that she's also a good fighter, but forgotten about that to favour his pervert side.

**01:40:18 - 01:41:13**

"Looks like some people are not going to drive back home" Dabi commented towards the exploding cars.

**01:41:13 - 01:41:35**

"And now the villain is in trouble," Denki said, as Romanoff and Happy enter the building, as Romanoff fight is about to start.

**01:41:35 - 01:41:43**

Romanoff's first strike was cool, her sliding through the hall and throwing what seem to be taser devices to already taken down the first guard, the students smile towards her, the female sees her as a badass while the boys see her as an attractive badass.

**01:41:43 - 01:42:04**

"Romanoff has interesting skills," Midnight said, being somewhat jealous towards a new attractive heroine.

"And while she took out three guys, car guy is still fighting the off first guard," Sero said being in awe along with the rest of the students towards Romanoff.

**01:42:04 - 01:43:04**

"I think it's a good time to say it," Present Mic said as he reads one of the cards, **"S.H.I.E.L.D Shadow Agent Natasha Romanoff."**

"so Natalie is a fake name," Izuku said as he writes down a new page for Natasha Romanoff.

**"Known as the 'Black Widow.' From her training at a young age and with gadgets and resources from S.H.I.E.L.D, she is the best undercover in the division, she is a hero despite being completely quirkless."**

"Wait, so that hottie is a hero!?" Mineta shouted being even more happy and frightened of the now mentioned hero named Black Widow.

The girls of U.A smiled and was ever more pleased that there is now a female hero in this reality, so far, there was only Stark, Rhodes and Banner and now Romanoff is part of their ranks of hero.

Izuku wrote down the information he knows about Romanoff, he was also surprised that Romanoff is also quirkless, as he thought that you can't be a hero without a quirk, then again, Iron Man doesn't have a quirk either, he uses the Iron Man suit, which is just support gear, while Romanoff is a more determined and skilful fighter, he hoped that there would be more quirkless heroes showing up in these films later on.

**01:43:04 - 01:43:08**

"So cool," the girls thought altogether as they saw Black Widow as a complete badass who can take down multiple men at once.

 **01:43:08** \- **01:43:23**

"Good for you car man" Bakugo mocked Happy, "but Widow manages to beat up a bunch of bad guys while you focused on one."

**01:43:23 - 01:44:02**

"That taken care of the drones" Power Loader said.

**01:44:02 - 01:45:08**

"A skilled hacker and saved Stark from War Machine," Mei said as the rest of the heroes in training liked Black Widow.

"and if what Romanoff said is true, Stark's new element is now supporting the suit," Izuku said as he noted down good news for the Iron Man.

**01:45:08 - 01:46:29**

"The fact that Ivan's drones aren't already there obliterating them is beyond me, they are wasting their time" Shigiraki

"Don't judge on conversations Young Shigiraki," All Might said.

"What did you call me?" the villain leader turned to notice what the symbol of peace called him but All Might interrupted to resume talking.

"A great plan comes from communications and cooperation otherwise a team job will fall apart"

Many of the audience members agreed with All Might, while some, a few of the students and a couple of villains did not.

**01:46:29 - 01:47:06**

"Round two against the drones and this time War Machine is helping Iron Man," Kimishira grinned as the battle begins once more.

**01:47:06 - 01:47:55**

"That is… AWESOME!" Bakugo shouted, along with the bakusquad who smiled towards the most action-packed scene in this film.

The teachers had seen their students face against drones before, especially in their entrance exam and during the sports festival, but this wasn't the use of quirks to fight these drones, it was battle suits, bullets, rockets and lasers, overall an epic fight and a swift victory.

"Shows how powerful the Iron Man suit is," Kurogiri said as a thought to the villain side, which is both impressive yet terrifying, they always feared All Might catching them because of how powerful they are, which is why they attempt to get rid of him, but the Iron Man, to them, he would be this reality's version of All Might.

And now, there's two of them.

**01:47:55 - 01:48:16**

"It's about time Hammer got arrested," Momo said as the rest of the audience agreed, "breaking a convicted criminal out of prison and giving resources to said villain to do more crimes, he is going away for a long time" the frog student added towards Hammer's arrest.

"Indeed he will Asui" teacher commented.

**01:48:16 - 01:48:38**

"I hope we don't see him again," one of the students said as they were pleased that Hammer will get his justice. "Never again will his rushed projects cause problems," Mei said.

Midoriya wrote a conclusion for Justin Hammer, _arrested by the police._

**01:48:38 - 01:49:14**

"If all else fails, do it yourself," Shigiraki said as he was happy that Ivan, who has been on a computer the entire time decided to come to face Iron Man and War Machine himself.

And in another Iron Man suit no less.

**01:49:14 - 01:49:21**

"Introducing Whiplash 2.0!" Present Mic shouted as he would announce the heroes and villains.

"Is that part of the cards?" one of the teachers asked.

"Nope," he replied smiling, "just want to commentate the scene for the sake of it."

**01:49:21 - 01:49:38**

The Ex-wife, a bullet made by Justin Hammer, is supposed to be his greatest achievement and weapon that ever made, being told that it can destroy an entire bunker with a single shot, which sounds powerful.

But when Rhody used it against Whiplash and the bullet bounced off and made a fart noise, it shows how embarrassingly awful Hammer was to his technology and his legacy.

The audience was in a mix from the scene, most of the students chuckled and laughed towards the fact that the bullet didn't work, especially some of the girls, like Mei who found it amazing considering how bad Hammer is with his technologies, "I can't... I can't believe…" the pink hair girl tries to catch her breath, "I can't believe the Ex-wife didn't work, it shows that Hammer isn't a smart inventor, my Babies stomps his Ex-wife!" she then laughed more.

Meanwhile, the others were very disappointed towards the scene, and extend how incompetent Hammer was, "he might be a rich businessman who invests projects in hopes to make a profit, but he's certainly not a genius like Stark, the man is simply a fool" Aizawa said as he sighed towards both Hammer's bullet sound and the students that laughed at said bullet. He decided to let them have their fun.

**01:49:38 - 01:49:38**

"Even Stark and Rhody knew that it came from Hammer," Mei said while laughing more before calming down and watch the next battle.

**01:49:38 - 01:50:34**

The action between the two was interesting, though in the favour of the villains, especially when Whiplash now has both Stark and Rhodes by the necks of his whips, the villains liked that moment, but knew that Stark will survive this and defeat the villain as it always does in most hero films.

**01:50:34 - 01:51:01**

"Using an early move in their fight to defeat the villain, especially when Whiplash removed his helmet" Izuku smiled as the fight was coming to an end.

"That's what I call manly teamwork" Kimishira put up his fist, like the battle so far.

**01:51:01 - 01:51:32**

The teachers and students were now surprised, as all of the drones beeped red.

"He's going to blow Stark up as a last-ditch effort," one of the teachers said, though no one is around it was also something bad as well, "that would mean he's killing himself,"

"Well, some villains with nothing to lose would rather go down and take the heroes with them," Aizawa said.

**01:51:32 - 01:51:46**

"There's one near Pepper," one of the girls said, they didn't think about Pepper Potts during the battle, thinking that she's safe, but now she's one more person Stark has to save.

**01:51:46 - 01:52:20**

In relief that Pepper was saved from the explosion just in time, Ivan died from his explosions, he didn't kill Stark but sure destroyed most parts of the expo.

Ivan Vanko, or Whiplash as he villain name, might be a very interesting villain to the eyes of the audience.

The villains saw this man who wanted revenge when his father was deported from the states because he simply wanted to profit from the Arc Reactor, he suffers because of the bad things his father had to endure. But he managed to fight against Stark using his style of electric whips, he fought Stark, manipulated and fooled Hammer and created drones to cause chaos.

Even if he's defeated, the villains thought that he achieved his goal, but failed to kill Stark.

The teachers saw this man as a greater threat, the one man who stands up against the equivalent of the symbol of peace and made him bleed, though he lost the battle he defeated the Iron Man, making the government lose trust and have them question if Iron Man can save the day. If that happened to their world, then society would fall apart, it was grateful that the symbol of peace retired before such a tragedy could occur,

But overall Vanko showed the pro heroes just how fragile their reputation is, and he has the weapons to make cracks.

The students saw this man as someone who is a villain but has his rights to be mad, he was smart enough to rebuild the arc reactor and terrifying enough to use them against heroes, even if he was a quirkless man with electric whips, they didn't want to face him, but they would be willing to fight back if they had the chance, especially when people's lives are at risk.

Overall, Whiplash was the greatest villain these heroes had to face, though expecting greater threats that will overcome Whiplash, it's only for now, out of him, Abomination and Iron Monger, Whiplash would be at top of the villain list of this reality.

Izuku wrote down the conclusion of his page, - _Died in an explosion destroying areas of the Expo, last words toward Iron Man "you lose."_

In some sense, in some way, Vanko isn't wrong.

But he isn't right either, Iron Man is still alive and he is now willing to make up for his mistakes.

**01:52:20 - 01:53:15**

And from that moment, a squeal from a pink alien-looking student, being happy than before to see the kiss.

"YEEEEESSSS!" Mina shouted as she was very happy that her ship is now sailed.

"You got what you wanted Ashido?" Denki asked, but was ignored as Mina smiled and focus towards the scene.

**01:53:15 - 01:53:36**

"That's a compliment," Tokoyami said, as he with some people of the audience dislike the occasional husband and wife routine from Stark and Potts. "also, what's he there the entire time?"

**01:53:36 - 01:54:24**

"The Avengers Initiative," Izuku said as he remembers Fury mentioning it towards Stark, during the break after Iron Man he made a new page for the Avengers Initiative, he went back to the page in hopes to write new information about it.

**01:54:24 - 01:55:19**

"Oh, it makes sense now," Mirio said, "Romanoff was assigned to keep an eye on Stark to see if he's worth being part of this 'Avengers Initiative' so after the attack Romanoff put in her final reports towards Stark"

"and while he is a hero trying his best, I can see why she didn't recommend him to be part of the Avengers Initiative, especially from what we saw in this film and the last film" All Might added.

"And I still don't know what the Avengers Initiative is supposed to be," Izuku said, adding little note that Stark can be part of the Avengers but not recommended.

**01:55:19 - 01:56:46**

Some of the students chuckled from the American President called Stark a prick in such a way while being honoured.

**01:56:46 - 01:56:58**

With the movie rolling credits, some of the audience stood up from their seats and went to the exit, but to their surprise, the doors are locked once again

Shigiraki, the one who was at the door first, sighed, knowing that this means one thing.

"Let me guess, there's an end credits."

The audience who stood up and return to their seats to watch the credits.

**01:56:58 - 02:03:36**

"Looks like the dessert," one of the students said as the end credits for Iron Man 2 played out

**02:03:36 - 02:04:04**

"Agent Coulson?" the students said in sync, happy and surprised to see him again.

"So I guess this is New Mexico," Momo said, "and this is part of the 'new assignment that he mentioned before leaving Stark."

"So we're going to see what's going on with Coulson," Izuku said.

**02:04:04 - 02:04:18 (FILM END)**

Out of all the things that the crater would have, the thing that brought Coulson here and made him tell the other agents what he found, they didn't expect the item to be…  
"A hammer?" Shigiraki raised a brow, curious towards the importance of this hammer, along with everybody else right before it cuts to black.

"That's interesting," Izuku started while people around him stood up from their seats to head to the exit, "I wonder if the hammer will appear in the next film" he then wrote and quickly sketch information he knows so far about the hammer then walked towards the exit.

Upon returning to the waiting room, there are some changes, but out of all of the things, they didn't expect one thing to show up, as he joined the group of people who are circling the one object that was in the middle of the room.

It was the hammer, the one that was briefly shown in the end credits. and they are looking directly at it.

_End of film 3._


	13. Interlude 3

While everyone in the cinema waiting room looked at the hammer, Midoriya looked around to find additions of the waiting room, with a more upgraded Iron Man suit, the Mark 5 along with the War Machine suit joining the line of Iron Man suits, the wall of heroes and villains have more pictures, with two on the hero side and one on the other.

The hero side has James Rhodes in his War Machine suit with the label reading ' _Colonel James Rhodes/Bulletstorm Sidekick War Machine'_ and the other image has Natasha Romanoff in her S.H.I.E.L.D outfit with a label reading _'Natasha Romanoff/S.H.I.E.L.D Shadow hero Black Widow'_

While on the villain side it has an image of Vanko wearing his orange trousers and whip gear with a label that read _'Ivan Vanko/Whiplash'_

And to top it all off, there's also a table that has the full model set of the old Stark Expo next to the suits.

But all of that wasn't the main focus but rather the Hammer in the middle of the room, with so many people curious about it and why it's here, the FWM pops out to clear some answers.

"So you all notice the hammer" she started walking around the circular crowd.

"I would guess you guys would be bored if you just wait for half an hour just to watch another movie, so I decided to make a fun activity for you all" she then points towards the hammer, "this hammer, unlike those suits, is the real deal, so for this break, I want you all to try and do one thing…"

The FWM then grab the stick of the hammer and shouted.

"Lift… the… hammer!"

With every word, she tried to pull, but she was unable to do it, she then lets go to take a breath, "I forgot that I'm not worthy" she said in her breaths. "but maybe you guys are, so who wants to go first?'

For a few seconds, the group looked at each other and were confused, especially with FWM being unable to lift the hammer.

One person decided to step in.

"I'll give it a go," the Symbol of peace, All Might said as he steps near the hammer, "it doesn't hurt to not try."

**Hammer Test 1: All Might**

Everyone looked at All Might, in his weaker form, grab a hold on the hammer, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then shouts as he transforms into his strong form, "I am here!"

In everyone's surprise, including All Might, with the strength he has left, he pulled the hammer off the ground and raised it above his head.

He has successfully lifted the hammer, then turn to his weak form.

The students were grossed out when the number 1 hero spit blood from his mouth when he turned to his weak form, "sorry about that" he said wiping his mouth.

But to his surprise again, even without his strong form, he's still holding the hammer.

"Huh," he said, "it's not that heavy than I expected." He then puts the hammer back where it came from and smiled.

"That's great," FWM appeared once again, "by the way, the break starts now."

* * *

**30:00 (break start)**

**Hammer Test 2: Katsuki Bakugo**

"I doubt lifting a hammer would be impressive" Bakugo wasn't impressed by the hammer, he was curious to know why FWM made hammer lifting an interesting activity, according to All Might himself, it's not heavy, so what would be the challenge.

"Than why don't you lift it young Bakugo" All Might suggest as the bomber boy shugs and approach the hammer.

 _"look at this pathetic little thing,"_ Bakugo thought, as the hammer was very small, _"what makes this hammer so hard, no matter, let's get this over with already"_

He grabs the handle of the hammer and pulled…

It didn't budge.

 _"What?"_ Bakugo was surprised by the weight of the hammer, he tried to pull but the hammer didn't move, as if it was struck and glued onto the ground. He pulled as much as he could with one arm but nothing happened, he looked around to see other smiling at Bakugo trying to lift the hammer.

 _"dammit, they're looking at me,"_ he thought as he starts to grind his teeth, _"if I don't lift this thing, they're going to see me as a joke, don't you dare make fun of me!"_

He then uses both his hands to pull the hammer, with frustration comes anger, with anger comes shouting, "come on!" he shouted trying to use all of his strength, "I'll kill this hammer if it doesn't lift!" as he shouted 'lift' he pulled so much that he was knocked away by himself and ended up on the ground, he got up, angry as ever. "how about I blow this hammer to bit" he barked towards the small but heavy hammer, but then was stopped by Aizawa scarf, "Bakugo, calm yourself down, it's just a hammer."

His teacher was right, if people looked at him getting angry towards a hammer, it would be very embarrassing, so he stops himself and walked away, "whatever" he calmly said, "it's just a dumb hammer."

"Okay then, my turn," Kirishima said being next to lift the hammer.

* * *

**26:02**

The near 5 minutes were fun for most of the students, especially with the hammer.

After Bakugo's turn, Kirishima tried to lift the hammer, thinking that lifting it would prove how manly someone is, but even then, he wasn't able to lift it at the slightest, the next one was Monoma, he mocked the 1-A students that they are unable to lift the hammer and tried to lift it himself, but as expected, the hammer didn't budge. After that, people encourage larger and stronger people to lift the hammer, such as Rikido who was one of the largest and strong looking heroes in training in 1-A, after suggestions from others, he stepped up to lift the hammer, but even with his muscles, he wasn't able to lift the hammer.

After that, it was several people who tried to lift the hammer but to no avail, students, teachers, even villains who were curious about the hammer are all unable to lift the hammer, so far, the only person who managed to lift the hammer was All Might, even in his weaker form he was able to keep hold of the hammer.

While people attempt to lift the hammer, Izuku sat on a sofa watching as he sketches the hammer, trying to put on every detail he could find, but there was one part of the hammer that stood out and was curious of its importance, the symbol.

He sketches the symbol the best he could as it looked like three rings mixing up to form a 3-pointed star, he has no idea what it suppose to be or what it represents but was more curious.

Which is why he brought the attention of the detail to the smartest person he knows.

"Hey Momo" he started at the creative rich student, "I wanted to ask you something if you know of course."

"Sure thing" Momo replied as her attention drew back to face Midoriya, "what is it?"

He then showed his sketched drawing of the symbol on the hammer, "do you know what this symbol is"

"Well Midoriya," she started, "it's a Triquetra."

"a Tri… what?" Midoriya was confused but pulled his notebook back to write the meaning of a Triquetra from Momo.

"A Triquetra is a triangular shape that consists of three arcs, it's mostly used in history and mythology, such as the Celtic trinity knot."

Izuku wrote all of this down as it was additional knowledge, but out of that, he was curious about the Triquetra on the hammer, "do you think this Triquetra has a meaning on the hammer?"

"Maybe, but it can be anything at this point."

"Hey, Midoriya" Mirio shouted towards the green-haired boy, "do you want to try and lift the hammer?"

"Well…" Izuku had thought about it, he was thinking of sitting at the side and watch people attempt to lift the hammer, but since someone asked if he wants to try, he was daring to try, but he wasn't a bit confident, "how about you go first," he stuttered.

"okay" Togata gave a smile as he approaches the hammer.

**Hammer Test 12: Mirio Togata**

He grabs the hammer with his bare hands and smiled as he pulled.

"What the?" Mineta said, eyes open and shocked as everybody else when they see the hammer lifted in the air and held by one of the big three of U.A.

Mirio successfully lifted the hammer.

"Wow!" Mirio said, being surprised that he can lift the hammer, "well I guess some people can lift the hammer after all," he then proceeds to put it back where it was leaving everyone being utterly shocked, including Midoriya.

"So… so far, the only people who can lift the hammer are All Might and Mirio, maybe there's a connection between the two, I wonder what would be that connection be," he then wrote all the possible connections between the two,

"let's see, they're both have blonde hair, they're both strong, though All Might used of been strong, they both have, they both have unusual eyes, so maybe those can be the requirements… no, that can't be it, maybe it's the fact that they are kind-hearted and caring, but most of us are like that as well, or maybe…"

"uh… Midoriya?" Mirio walked up to him noticing his muttering.

"What?" Izuku snapped out of his chatter to look at his friend.

"It's your turn now."

"Oh, right" Deku closed his notes and walked towards the hammer.

**Hammer Test 13: Izuku Midoriya**

He looked down at the hammer, he took a few seconds staring at it, studying on how heavy it seems to be, but All Might and Mirio managed to lift it with no effort, while the rest tried their hardest, he hoped that he could lift it.

"Here goes nothing," Izuku said as he grabs the handle, he took a deep breath, he hoped that he can lift the hammer, but remembers

He pulled it…

As hard as he can…

The hammer didn't move.

After a couple more attempt to pull, he let go and had a disappointed look, but understood that he can't lift the hammer, "all well." He said as he walked back to the sofa and watch others try to lift the hammer. "I'm sorry Izuku, I guess you can't lift it," Mirio said as he sees the green-haired boy looking at his notes, "it's alright," he replied, "it doesn't matter if I can lift the hammer, I know there would be battles I'm not going to win at."

* * *

**11:05**

While everyone wastes their time with a hammer, Mei Hatsume quickly worked on making her arc reactor, she looked at the model set that has a secret blueprint, though she couldn't see it clearer, plus she didn't have enough resources to make the element, so she focused on the Arc reactor, before she was almost done with the core, and with a couple more advice from Stark towards Ivan's design, she decided to make improvements of her model.

"And here we go!" Mei said as she starts to charge her device, which now has a light pink glow for style points.

At last, she managed to make her very own arc reactor.

"Now the next thing to make is the gloves and chest," she said as she begins to work on the stabilizing gloves and a chest piece to place her arc reactor, if she acts now, she can make them just before the next film.

* * *

**3:15**

Nearly everybody attempted to lift the hammer, however, the only ones that managed to succeed are All Might and Mirio.

There are only a few numbers, such as the students and teachers that are wise enough to know that they can't lift the hammer while the villains knew that they can't lift the hammer at all, with exceptions of Twice and Spinner who tried to lift the hammer only to fail, and Dabi who only made one pull than gave up.

And then there's Uraraka.

She looked at the hammer and try to understand why only two people can lift the hammer, she wanted to give a try, but she wants to use something special.

"Hey FWM," she asked as the hooded girl appeared in front of her.

"What is it?" the FWM started.

"I just want to ask you something and I hope you don't mind…"

* * *

**2:55**

The students notice Uraraka whispering to the FWM as the mad girl smiles.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" one of them said.

After a little whisper, the FWM pulled back and smiled greatly, "that's a great idea, I'll let you do this only this once." She then snaps her fingers and Uraraka turns to approach the hammer.

**Hammer Test 39: Orchako Uraraka**

She looked at the hammer, she closed her eyes and whispered "I hope this works" before opening her eyes again.

She crouch down and instead of grabbing the handle like everyone else, she gave a simple touch.

Uraraka stood up and grab hold of the hammer with one hand, she took a deep breath and pulled.

"No way!" one of the boys said as they were stunned to see out of everyone, especially when All Might managed to do it, she saw Uraraka, the cute gravity student of 1-A, rising the hammer above her head.

"Uraraka… you did it…" Izuku said as he wrote down that Uraraka can lift the hammer as well. "another person who can lift the hammer."

"Okay, but why you, out of everyone?" one of the students were confused as Uraraka lowered the hammer but still holding it.

"Well, it's very simple, what I have done is-"

"Release!" FWM interrupted as she snaps her fingers.

After the snap, Uraraka felt a big weight in her hand, the hammer came crashing down onto the floor, dragging the gravity student down, she didn't have enough time to react and felt a bump on her body and pain on her hand, she let go of the now heavy hammer and got right back up.

"Okay, I used my quirk to lift the hammer, I know it's cheating, but at least I lift it."

"Well, at least you found a way to lift the hammer, even if you can't lift the hammer without it, what you've done is still impressive." Izuku said while Uraraka was flustered from the comment, "well, thank you… Deku!" she nervously says.

* * *

**0:15**

Everyone waited until the break time is over, yet again, some gotten themselves refreshments for the next film, once the screening room doors open, the label at the top of the doors has the name of the next film _'MCU 4 – Thor'_

"Thor? As in the Norse thunder god?" Tenya questioned the film title while everyone entered the film, Izuku turns back to the hammer that is now left where it was and thought of the name of the film, he remembers looking online to look at different mythologies, especially when some heroes named themselves after iconic figures within mythology.

He's starting to see a connection, but was ever more curious to know more of what this film will offer, he expected that there will be a new hero and he would go by the name of the Norse god of thunder, which means it would be an electric type hero.

He sat in his seat like everybody else and put out his notebook starting with adding a new page for

the next new hero.

* * *

**Okay let me explain who can and who cannot lift Thor's Hammer:**

**All Might:**

**All Might is 100% worthy to lift Thor's hammer.**

**He is the symbol of peace for many years, he has fought and defeated many villains and save so many lives, he is willing to step in to save the day and protect those from danger. Even with his critical condition, he makes sure he uses the remaining energy to keep going making him selfless and caring for other.**

**So of course, he is worthy.**

**Izuku Midoriya:**

**Midoriya has the heroic spirit and has great potential to lift Thor's hammer.**

**However, he is still have doubts and has a lot to learn, he can be a bit reckless but he tries his best for the situation, he's willing to help others but he isn't able to overcome obstacles, sure he managed to go though things, but he needed support to overcome thoughts fights, like Todoroki aiding him against Stain and Eri helping him against Overhaul, which also means that they would be in danger, so I don't think he has enough proof that he is worthy to lift the hammer.**

**I do believe that in the future, he would be able to lift the hammer, but at the current state, he isn't worthy to lift the hammer.**

**Mirio Togata:**

**You guys thought of a possibility that even I didn't think of. so thank you all for being me attention to this character and how he can lift the hammer.**

**While Mirio is always positive and willing to save many people as possible, even Nighteye thinking that he should have One for All, and always optimistic towards every battle and situation he's in, even when he lost his quirk he's willing to fight when all the odds are against him to save a little girl…**

**I was trying to figure out what makes Mirio not worthy, but I realised that he might be worthy, so you know what, screw it, he's worthy.**

**Orchako Uraraka:**

**In the Marvel comics, there is an interesting idea that also became a debate about Thor's Hammer and how it works, I am referring to the time that Red Hulk managed to lift Thor's Hammer.**

**In the comic, he said that if the hammer is in a zero-gravity environment, anyone is able to lift the hammer because there is no gravitational pull to carry the weight of the hammer.**

**Since Uraraka's quirk is literally called ZERO-GRAVITY, she can simply use her quirk to make the hammer lose gravity and lift the hammer, and since the size of the hammer is small, she doesn't have to worry about being sick.**

**This doesn't mean she's worthy though, she just has a way to lift the hammer without being worthy. without her quirk, she can't lift the hammer.**

**Everybody else:**

**THEY'RE NOT WORTHY!**

**with that done, see you in the next chapter for Thor.**


	14. Marvel One-Shots 1& 2

**NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following two one-shots of 'A Funny Thing Happened On The Way to Thor's Hammer' and 'The Consultant', to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching 'A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Thor's Hammer' on Youtube and 'The Consultant' on Disney+ which is located in the extras section of Thor, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

* * *

"Okay guys, before we start this film I want to show a little something special," FWM said on stage, "you know those Disney films where there's a short film before the movie starts, well there is one and I want to show it to you before we begin. Enjoy."

As FWM left the stage as the screen started to play the one-shot, not showing the Marvel logo but instead, fading into a desert.

* * *

**A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Thor's Hammer.**

**0:00 - 0:28**

"If I have to guess right now, this is when Coulson is driving to New Mexico," All Might said as the other students were interested of the car, and the music playing made some of them smile.

**0:28 - 0:46**

"Yep, it's Coulson" All Might pointed out.

"I wonder why this short shows Coulson journey to the hammer" Asui pondered.

**0:46 - 0:54**

"Can't decide which packet of doughnuts you want," Rikido said, "I'm not picky with my sweets, but everyone has their interests.

**0:54 - 1:01**

At first, everyone thought of this scene to be boring, they almost consider skipping the scene as it has no importance, it probably doesn't have any at all.

Until two guys came in to rob the store.

"Good to know that there are low-level thugs who rob stores," one of the villains said, "something common in our world."

The students meanwhile notice the situation, with two thugs with guns while Coulson behind them, it made them curious to see how he's going to deal with this.

**1:01 - 1:20**

"What is he doing?" Shigiraki, "I might be a bad guy, but Coulson had a gun and those thugs turn behind them, he had a perfect advantage and now he's giving up."

"Don't judge too quickly," Kurogiri said, "sometimes people will deceit others to overcome an obstacle, Coulson is thinking ahead."

**1:20 - 1:30**

"Smart idea Agent Coulson," Aizawa said then turns to his students to say an interesting topic that might be useful, "if he threw the gun, there would be a chance that the gun would fire and accidentally hit someone, remember, if someone has a weapon and surrenders, they should slide the gun instead of throwing it."

**1:30 - 1:47**

Already, there was action in the scene with Coulson throwing a bag of flour to the other gunned men.

"Throw something at them for distraction" Izuku smiled as he remembers that being one of his tips to be a hero.

**1:47 - 1:58**

The attack was short but efficient, Coulson is a special agent of a high-level division, he would have the training and knowledge to overcome a simple gas station robbery.

"That was awesome" Izuku smiled. Seeing Coulson as a fast and efferent fighter, he might not match the level of a hero, but shows just how good he is with his agency job, even if it's a quirkless person fighting two more quirkless people.

"That was lame," Bakugo said, as he thought the fight ended too short, and the fact that everyone is quirkless makes it so bad, he prefers fights being quirk involved, which is why he likes heroes fighting villains.

"Got to hand it to Coulson, if we did the same situation and he was part of our class, he would instantly get an A Plus, he stopped two armed thugs with minimal damage in the store, zero casualties and no critical injuries, a bonus for the fact that he's quirkless."

"But that's because the two other thugs were also quirkless," Midnight commented, "if they had quirks, the situation would play out differently."

"Correct Midnight" Aizawa said, "but still, all heroes should try to resolve similar situations as Coulson demonstrated."

Izuku added that information on his notes, including the scene itself, so he can remember what Coulson managed to do with two thugs trying to rob a gas station.

**1:58 - 2:18**

There were a few chuckles from the students when Coulson acting as he didn't beat up two bad guys robbing the store, as all of this was normal for him, in addition to him trying to choose which doughnuts he wants to have for his journey.

**2:18 - 2:39**

The scene ends with Coulson driving away in the night as the action feels very refreshing and shows more about Agent Coulson, the man who introduces S.H.I.E.L.D to the audience, they only saw him showing up to help Stark out, but what he can do against bad guys shows why he's an interesting character and agent.

FWM appeared once more

"you know what?" she started.

"This chapter is a bit too short and I prefer to have at least 1,000 words of content, so let's show another short, hope you enjoy!"

The FWM disappeared leaving everyone confused but the screen cut to a bald man in a suit drinking through a mug.

* * *

**The Consultant**

**00:00:00 - 00:00:21**

"Coulson's back" one of the students shouted as they were surprised to see Agent Coulson not once but twice.

**00:00:21 - 00:00:31**

"I'm guessing they're talking about the government's approval over the Avengers Initiative," Aizawa said, "and we still don't know what it supposed to be."

"I wonder what idiotic decision did they made" All Might muttered.

"Well, I hope it's not serious."

**00:00:31 - 00:00:33**

"Okay this is more serious" Aizawa changed his mind to hear about Blonsky once again.

**00:00:33 - 00:00:43**

"What?" most of the students shouted in sync.

"But… but Abomination is a villain," Uraraka questioned the logic, "he chose to become a monster and rampage on the streets, if it wasn't for Hulk, Blonsky would cause more damage, why would they blame Banner for that incident?"

"Because it's the government" Toga answered, "they don't want to look bad, so they point fingers to those who did nothing but have dangerous quirks."

"She's right," Aizawa added, which caused the students and a couple of teachers question him, "how could you even say that?"

"If you look at the perspective of the government, with the knowledge that Bruce is a fugitive and not knowing that Blonsky was willing to become the Abomination, you're more likely to pin the blame on Banner rather than Blonsky."

A few students thought about it and it does make some sense, but the other students thought it was unfair.  
"You're starting to see this world being unfair" Toga smiled, for once not from liking blood but like how others see what she see of perspective.

**00:00:43 - 00:00:50**

"So not only they want Blonsky to be released from prison, but part of the initiative that are considering adding Iron Man into?" All Might summarized what Coulson said about the situation. "that's like giving a high-rank villain a hero license."

**00:00:50 - 00:01:24**

"I'm starting to see a solution to this mess" Shigiraki lean towards his seat, curious and have a good idea to solve this problem.

**00:01:24 - 00:01:36**

"That sounds like a good idea," Todoroki said, "have someone sabotage the request to make sure the villain stays behind bars."

"But who would be the one to screw it up?" Izuku said as he was curious to see the person that will see Ross.

**00:01:36 - 00:02:04**

The audience was interested about who Coulson is thinking about sending in to meet Ross, in what he describes it's someone who can make the job go well, but they're curious to know who this 'Consultant' is.

**00:02:04 - 00:02:10**

"Oh, of course, it would be him."

Some of the audience were surprised others were chuckling after Coulson described the revealed Consultant.

But they didn't expect Tony Stark to appear and show once again the end credits of the Incredible Hulk.

"now the scene makes more sense," Izuku said as he wrote down little information about the scene, "S.H.I.E.L.D sends Stark to ask Ross to release Blonsky for the special group, knowing that he would likely to screw it up."

"And since we're talking about Stark, someone who often question authority, he is defiantly going to screw this up." One of the villains added.

 **00:02:10** \- **00:02:57**

"As expected," one of the teachers said

**00:02:57 – 00:03:07**

Once again, this short doesn't have a lot of action or anything interesting, but it's good to hear about Blonsky once again and bring back the end credit scene where Stark meets Ross to talk about the Avengers Initiative, all so that the Abomination wouldn't be free.

It was a nice touch but nothing important, just boring.

"Okay, those shorts were completely lame, can we watch the movie now!?" Bakugo complained.

"Sure thing," FWM appeared once again, "but…"

"If you show up another short, you're dead." Bakugo interrupted.

"I was about to give a summaries speech, like what I've done in the last few films."

_To be Continued (into the film)…_

* * *

**Hope you guys like the two one-shots, some of you requested this and I decided to do them before I start doing Thor, while these are extremely short and uninteresting, it's unlikely that I might do them again, but if you do like them, please let me know and I might do them.**


	15. Thor (Part 1)

**NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following the film of 'Thor', to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Thor on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

"Now, we have seen a couple of interesting superpowered individuals" FWM started, "we've seen quirkless millionaires building Iron suits to fight terrorists and a man on the run who transforms into a Hulking monster, but what if I told you that this reality has more than these powered heroes, what if we have heroes that are more than that…"

The audience was left confused to FWM's speech as the film starts to play and the Marvel logo showed up.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:49 (FILM START)**

"So we're back where Coulson found the hammer," Iida said as the rest of the audience are glad that the film is going to explain more about the hammer, especially when nearly all of them can't lift it.

**00:00:49 - 00:01:46**

"What's an astro… astrophysicist?" Eri asked the two boys.

"Well, Eri…" Mirio paused, trying to think of a better explanation without making it complicated, "an astrophysicist is someone who studies stars and space, someone who tries to figure out what's out there."

"So, does that girl studies stars?" she asked,

"In a way" the blonde boy chuckled.

**00:01:46 - 00:02:38**

"And that's where the hammer landed," Tokoyami said.

The rest agreed with the bird student, especially with the last film showing the hammer being in a crater, which means it fell from a far distance, they would be surprised if it fell from space.

**00:02:38 - 00:02:56**

There was silence and shock from the next few seconds when the car hit a person.

Out of everything that came from the storm, and they wouldn't expect other than a hammer to appear as a person.

This gotten Izuku curious to know who this person is and if he's related to the shown spinning storm.

**00:02:56 - 00:03:25**

"Do you think the person is related to the hammer?" Kimishira said to his friend Bakugo who is still frustrated, "why do you care about some stupid hammer?"

"Hey I'm just asking"

**00:03:33 - 00:03:41**

In a bizarre turn of events, they were expecting a scene that connected to the man and the hammer, but instead, it showed a different place and a different time, a time that probably taken a thousand years ago.

"What is going on?" Izuku was as confused as everyone else.

**00:03:41 - 00:04:02**

"Are they going to put an info dump about Norse Mythology?" Aizawa said as he notices several signs of this film, the hero name, the location of this scene and now the frost giants, which are all related to the mythological legends from Vikings. Though it might make sense if the hero is related to the theme.

**00:04:02 - 00:04:37**

"This is starting to become more of a fantasy film than a superhero one," Momo said while Iida nodding in agreement.

**00:04:37 - 00:05:58**

For everyone in the screen room, they were confused on so many levels, to the point where they're unsure if they're even watching something from the MCU.

They have seen Stark using technology to become a hero, which makes sense, they saw Hulk being unable to control his powers, that makes sense.

But this showed a fantasy battle against frost giants, a tale of how an army from Asguard fought frost giants and won, but they don't see how it would be all related to

Some of them thought that it's a bit of lore dumping about Norse Mythology, especially since other films that have mythology showed a world-building towards the culture, but this feels a bit unnecessary.

Even if that's the case, Izuku still noted the information down, thinking that it might be important later, even if it doesn't fit with what they know in the MCU films.

**00:05:58 - 00:06:58**

Momo attempts to put a picture together of what the scene is shown, "it seems that the man who narrated and the one with the eyepatch is Odin."

"Who?" one of the students said, who lacked knowledge of Norse myths.

"Odin is known as the Allfather in Norse Mythology, he's pretty much the Viking equivalent of Zeus," Iida explained

"Who?" the exact student said who lacked knowledge of any mythology, causing Tenya to facepalm.

"So if that man is Odin, then I guess the blonde boy is-"

"Thor."

Everyone looked at each other, still confused but getting a clearer picture, they watch the film if what they're thinking is true.

**00:06:58 - 00:07:12**

"Wise words from the Allfather," All Might said, "remember these words students, as a hero isn't always about chasing for danger, it's about protecting others from danger, do this and you'll be a wise hero."

Most of the students nodded in agreement, especially to the former symbol of peace.

**00:07:12 - 00:07:23**

"is that the hammer?" Uraraka said as she pointed out the first appearance of the hammer in this film, creating more confusion to everyone.

"If they're implying what they are implying…" Aizawa said but paused, as he realizes that this is all within this reality.

**00:07:23 - 00:07:53**

What seems to be a celebration and a now grown-up Thor holding the hammer is more than clear evidence of what they thought of.

"Does that mean that in this reality, the legends, locations and deities of Norse Mythology are real?"

It was very surprising, especially a world where there are quirks powered individuals to see a different reality where a type to mythology happens to be real, they always know a few heroes that named themselves after a god or legendary figures based on having similar quirks, Izuku remembers reading information about heroes based on those sort of things, like a mutant-type hero named and have similar quirks of the great Minotaur from Greek Mythology.

But the fact that a hero is an actual god is something else.

Izuku writes down even more about and what he knows about the mythology compare to what is shown in the film, as well as putting a note on Thor's page ' _this Thor is the real one'_

**00:07:53 - 00:09:21**

The students looked at the back of the screen room, remembering the hammer and put in the realization of what it is.

All this time, the hammer that they tried to lift is Mjölnir, the legendary hammer that Thor carries.

Izuku created a new page based on the hammer itself while he watches others tried and failed to lift the hammer, he can finally put the actual name of the hammer.

_Mjölnir._

**00:09:21 - 00:10:04**

As things are starting to clear up and accepting what they see, a few of the audience is curious to see frost giants in what seemed to be a secured room, especially during a ceremony.

**00:10:04 - 00:10:24**

during the scene where Thor swears on different things, a few of the students picked up on something that they didn't expect to hear.

When Thor said 'I swear' the first time, many didn't notice but a few did, especially the teachers and a certain number of students

The next 'I swear' became clearer, out of everyone who heard it, All Might was the one who realizes the voice.

"Is that… no way…"

In the final and louder 'I swear' everyone realized the voice from Thor.

"All Might" Izuku turn to the symbol of peace, "That's your voice."

The former number one hero was speechless, he was surprised to see Norse deities in this reality, but he didn't expect one of them, to exact, the main hero of this film, to have the same voice as him.

"So not only this hero and All Might can lift the hammer, but the same voice?" Shigiraki shouted, "how is this possible?!"

"Most likely voice actors to sell the film in Japan" Momo answered, "you have to remember that despite this being in a different reality, these are just films, FWM told us during the Hulk"

"Hey, All Might" Aizawa turn to All Might, "have you done any voice acting?'

"I did a few cameo appearances during my time in the states," All Might broke his silence to think about something else, "I have done a voice of a character or myself in one or two cartoon shows as a guest character, but hearing my voice in one of the heroes is just… something else…"

* * *

_(Author's Note and fun fact: the person who voices All Might in MHA's original Japanese voices does the Japanese Dub for Thor in the MCU. Since I kept the promise of having them watching it in dub, Thor sounds exactly like All Might, just imagine that….)_

* * *

**00:10:24 - 00:10:59**

While most of the audience were surprised by Thor's voice, some notice the action of the frost giants stealing their source power back, which makes sense.

It was also a surprise that Odin knows the frost giants have breached through what seemed to be a secured place, showing more of the god-like powers.

**00:10:59 - 00:11:10**

"Well, that didn't last long" Shigiraki commented towards the frost giant's attempt to steal back their relic.

"Every secured item has a bodyguard" Nezu smiled.

**00:11:10 - 00:11:53**

"All it showed is that frost giants managed to enter the vault and failed, I bet that security would be tightened after this incident," Aizawa said, understand that both Odin and Thor are concerned about what happened, it's just that Thor is more active towards the events.

Meanwhile, for All Might, he still feels somewhat uncomfortable to hear his voice from Thor. He looked at the face and character, it does feel that someone like Thor would have a tone and volume of his voice if he spoke Japanese, but it still feels weird.

**00:11:53 - 00:12:11**

"That's just looking for a fight," one of the teachers said, starting to be more concern about Thor, he might be angry about the Frost Giants, but unless they attack again, there's no need to attack back.

Bakugo heard what Thor said and truly agreed with his opinion. "finally," she mutters, "someone who I can agree with."

**00:12:11 - 00:12:20**

Most of the audience sided with Odin more than Thor, Thor himself was complaining about what happened and how far the frost giants managed to get before getting killed by the big metal bodyguard.

"Odin is taking this incident in a very rational matter," Izuku said.

"Agreed, Midoriya" Momo added, "while the frost giants did attempt to steal the casket, it was only an act of three of them, not an entire army, it might be possible that these frost giants were trying to take the casket in their actions, not the king's orders, and when they failed it showed Asguard that there is a flaw within their defences, so they can seal the breach and make the vault harder to enter."

"A good eyesight," Aizawa said, "but I don't think Thor can see the results of this incident."

**00:12:20 - 00:12:47**

As Thor used his anger to flip over the table, the students started to see similarities from Thor with another student they knew.

"Losing something, getting angry, raging out, where have I seen this before…" Mineta pondered and looking towards Bakugo, along with others but not too much that he would notice, but thankful that he focused on the film rather than the people around him.

**00:12:47 - 00:13:31**

"But by the time that happens, Asguard would more likely to be prepared for anything, after all, no villain managed to cross the school grounds of U.A after the USJ incident." Nezu counter-argue with Thor's Brother, even having an idea of who he is, but not going to tell the other students or teachers, again he wanted to see how long till they figure it out or the film tell them his name.

**00:13:31 - 00:13:55**

"Do that here and we'll say you have a lightning quirk" Denki said with other students chuckling towards his joke. All in the middle of something that would be a major concern to the teachers.

**00:13:55 - 00:14:06**

"Odin already figured out the answers and how to deal with it," one of the teachers said, "what Thor is doing is an act of revenge, something that is very unheroic."

Iida couldn't agree, especially when he tried to do it once with Stain, so him, what Thor is doing is just very foolish of him, he also thought that if Thor tries to enter Jotunheim would also be an act of war.

**00:14:06 - 00:14:43**

"And he brought his friends with him." Aizawa sighed, being very disappointed to Thor's actions.

While some of the students, mainly Izuku, Momo, Todoroki, Iida and Kimishira hide their faces of what's going to happen, Thor is disobeying orders from his father, the king of Asguard to go to a place that is forbidden all to get answers, it reminded them of the time they did the same to save Bakugo from the League of Villains.

But this was far worse than what they did.

**00:14:43 - 00:15:28**

"If this is about Norse Mythology" Momo started as she looked to see a man standing in golden armour, "then I guess that must be Heimdall."

"Who's Heimdall?" Izuku asked, he might read some Norse mythology but not all of it, which is why the name didn't ring a bell, he also got his notes ready.

"Heimdall is watchmen of the gods that guard's entrance of Asguard, it is said that his sight and hearing is so great, he can alert intruders from hundreds of miles away"

"And yet, frost giants managed to pass him…" one of the villains said to mock while Izuku wrote this information down.

**00:15:28 - 00:16:08**

The teachers were surprised that Heimdall is letting them pass, especially if it's forbidden to do so. Though they also understood that Heimdall wanted answers as well, so it makes some sense to let them pass, but also know that it's also a risk.

**00:16:08 - 00:16:55**

As interesting as the scene was, it just shows off CGI effects that don't seem realistic to the audience.

Though, they would be lying if they didn't think it's cool.

 **00:16:55** \- **00:19:10**

Most of the scene just shows the visual and camera shots of the Asgardians walking on the world of Jotunheim.

Seeing a different planet wasn't common for the students, they have watched movies and read manga before of different worlds in different genres. While an ice planet isn't unheard of, it's still interesting to see a different take of an icy world where it's dark and have ice-like structures.

"looks, very icy" Mina commented to the world of Jotunheim.

"The land of the giants," Iida smiled towards the scenery.

**00:19:10 - 00:19:19**

Bakugo smiled from hearing Thor, if these frost giants are bad guys, then clearly, they must be cowards, most villains are.

"Someone speaking my language" he muttered while grinning.

**00:19:19 - 00:20:00**

"And you froze innocent people on Earth, he has right to destroy you," Bakugo said.

"So judgmental to what you hear," Shigiraki said, knowing that the bomber boy will get angrier, "you don't know the full story and yet you already chose a side, what you called 'the good side' in everyone's perspective, they always think that they are in the good side, but in truth, there is no good side, just arguments towards two perspectives, and with arguments comes fights"

"How about you stop monologing" Bakugo shouted to the villain.

**00:20:00 - 00:20:13**

The words from the frost giant leader are meant for Thor, but the students had somewhat a familiarity of what this scene is implying and recognize something that felt familiar, they looked at the person without turning their heads in fear that he might make an outburst.

One person had the urge to trigger him

"Man, Thor seems like Bakugo," Sero muttered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the explosion student shouted,

Sero sighed, knowing that what he said will make Bakugo angry, so he decided to explain.

"Being uneasy to cooperate, thinking of dangerous plans, always want to fight more and save less, I'm just saying, Thor, is almost like you, what you don't have are a beard and a hammer.

"I don't need them to be strong!" Bakugo argued back, "say one more thing about me and Thor and you're a dead man"

"if you say so" Sero smirked.

**00:20:13 - 00:20:43**

"I suggest returning to Asguard before a battle starts" All Might said.

"Couldn't agree more" Aizawa added, "for what I saw, Asguard and Jotunheim have a truce so that they can live peacefully, the theft attempt seemed more likely the action of those who managed to pass the defences and not ordered by their leader, if Thor fights here, it would be an act of war."

"If that's the case, then Thor would be causing more trouble by being here," Iida added, "it's a kind offer the leader made, I hope Thor would come to his senses and leave."

However, most of the audience, mainly villains and a few students, have a feeling that a battle will start.

**00:20:43 - 00:21:26**

The teachers were mainly disappointed by Thor's action, most of them facepalm while others sighed towards the action.

The students were surprised and didn't expect the first strike, but now worried about what would happen after this.

"Thor did the biggest mistake he'll ever make." Aizawa said, "with him lashing out and striking a frost giant, he committed an act of war,"

"And for what?" Midnight added, "a childish complement."

"Well, to be fair, Bakugo would do that if he were in Thor's shoes," Sero said which made Bakugo lash out and try to charge towards the tape boy from the rows of seats, only to be stopped by his squad.

"Calm yourself down man," Kimishira said while Bakugo struggles to move.

"Bakugo, if you don't return to your seat, once we're finished here, I will put you a week of detention." With the teacher's call, Bakugo stopped himself and comply, still mad of the comment.

**00:21:26 - 00:22:21**

The next near minute was straight-up fighting of Thor and his friends against an army of frost giants, to most of them, it had a feel of medieval warfare, the sort of battles seen in fantasy media.

With people fighting, some of the students smiled towards the fight, especially ones who are eager to fight villains.

While others thought that the battle was good even though it pretty much declares war, which would be the last thing Odin wants.

Izuku on his notes, wrote down interesting moves, especially towards Thor, especially on how he used the hammer, especially the one trick where he can throw the hammer and pull it back to him, it reminded him of his mother who has a very small quirk of pulling objects back.

**00:22:21 - 00:22:34**

**"If you're wondering who this guy is, I might as well say it, his name is Loki"** Present Mic announce when Loki did his illusion, **"being the God of Mischief, he can create illusions that can tick his enemies or be in more than one place."**

"I was suspecting he would be Loki," Momo said, "with some hints of him deceiving people, I felt that he would be the god of mischief."

"That also bring something that might happen later, but I will not say it now" Iida added while Izuku made a new page for Thor's brother Loki.

**00:22:34 - 00:23:10**

Most of the students were confused to Loki skin turning blue, though other students and teachers already knew.

"And that proves my expectations" Iida commented.

"Of what?" one of the students said, still confused and don't know what's going on.

"Let's see if the movie tells you, otherwise I can provide a clear explanation."

"Well don't spoil us Glasses," Bakugo said.

**00:23:10 - 00:23:39**

"One of his companions is injured and you focused on beating up minions?" Aizawa raised a brow, "if you want to help, you should provide a way to keep your friends safe and return."

"but that's not what he's going to do," All Might said. "he's a warrior, not a king."

**00:23:39 - 00:24:46**

Yet another socking move from Thor himself.

"Now that's the power of Thor," Kirishima said towards Thor's lightning attack that causes an earthquake that blew all the minions away.

"While he managed to wipe out the enemies, he also caused great damage in his surroundings," Aizawa said, "what if his friends got hit by the wave, it would cause more trouble and endangers them more, while the move was effective, it must be used as a last-ditch effort rather than one that you should use for a wave of henchmen.

While students thought about what their teacher said, Izuku added more information and that note within his book.

Already, he can tell that Thor is a very powerful person, though, from his actions and what the teachers think of him, he had yet to be called a hero.

**00:24:46 - 00:25:50**

Thor once again showed another great action, going through the beast that tries to kill his friends, killing it quickly and with one swift move, showing just as how overpowered he was.

"man, and I was carrying that hammer?" Togata was surprised by Thor's action.

Meanwhile, Present Mic decided to give an announcement towards Thor **"and just to go over the introduction, the All-Mighty Thor, (no pun attended)"** he announced while the card did read 'All Mighty Thor' but didn't know if it's part of the character or if it's a reference to the fact that Thor sounds exactly like All Might, but either way, he resumes reading **"the God of Thunder himself, he can use his hammer, Mjölnir to fly, strike and summon lightning, and the hammer itself is so special that only those who are 'worthy'** **can lift it!"**

While the students understood what Mic said, Izuku wrote everything down, but an interesting piece of information was the hammer, that only those who are 'worthy' can able to lift it, by that logic, All Might and Mirio can lift it (and Uraraka, but only because of her quirk), but the fact that he can't lift it means that he isn't worthy.

It almost made him feel… a bit regretful…

He tried to forget that feeling and keep smiling to resume the film.

**00:25:50 - 00:26:22**

"You don't want to make this even worse as you already have done," Nezu said when Odin arrived at the scene.

**00:26:22 - 00:27:06**

There was a slow clap from the audience when the Frost giant leader, Laufey declared war on Asguard from Thor's actions.

The person who clapped was Shigaraki.

"Congratulations Thor, I hope you are proud of what you have done"

The students and teachers were confused about the villain's comment, one of them had the urge to ask, "what do you mean?"

"Because of one small act of a small group of low thugs, Thor chased after the high criminals, because one small compliment from an enemy, Thor hits first and after all the fights that are pointless, he caused problems that will result in more death and more suffering, just as how heroes do it."

The students and teachers were silent, though most of them have to disagree with the villain leader, as they see villains being the ones who cause death and suffering, they can't complain about it because they know they can't change his mind, so they went silent and resume watching the movie to see what would happen to Thor.

**00:27:06 - 00:27:46**

"Oh great, Thor is those kinds of heroes," Aizawa said as he was very disappointed.

"The heroes who think that making villains fear them will make them popular, ones that are more likely to fight villains than save others"

"Oh, just like Bakugo" Asui added in that made Bakugo angry, "what did you say?"

"While these heroes are good for fighting villains and it's okay for some of them to fight rather than save since they would have quirks that qualify their skills, the problem is them looking for a fight"

"Correct Aizawa," All Might said, "a hero should never look for a fight, but he must prepare for one"

"You're saying that because your Allfather said it, at least you managed to listen rather than your counterpart" Aizawa joked that triggered the Symbol of Peace that caused a few of the students to chuckle.

**00:27:46 - 00:28:08**

"And now Thor is acting exactly like Bakugo"

"Hey!" Thor jumped up but realized that a teacher told him that, he hesitated and sat back down, knowing that he would get into trouble if he talks back to his teachers.

"At least that's a big difference between me and Thor, I know when to not talk back," he thought.

**00:28:08 - 00:28:59**

"and yet, he holds the hammer" All Might think yet fully understand what Odin is going to do with Thor.

**00:28:59 - 00:29:44**

"And that explains how the hammer got to Earth," Izuku said, "Odin banished Thor to Earth and stripped him of his powers,"

"Does that mean Thor is now quirkless?" Uraraka said that caused other students to chatter about what happened to Thor.

"If Odin took away his power, then yes" Izuku smiled at the thought of it, a god becoming quirkless, might be the scariest thing that could happen to a powerful being.

**00:29:44 - 00:29:56**

"And that's when the three astrophysicists found him" Eri pointed out, remembering the three people who were looking at the stars.

**00:29:56 - 00:30:16**

"Does he look like he needs CPR?" Recovery Girl commented.

**00:30:16 - 00:30:16**

"Consider that Thor ended up on Earth, in which had been more advanced since the Viking era, it makes sense that he would be talking nonsense to them," Midnight said.

**00:30:16 - 00:31:02**

"To Thor, he would be in Midgard," Momo said before giving more information about Norse Mythology, "that's the name for Earth."

**00:31:02 - 00:31:10**

There were a few chuckles from the students who found Thor getting shocked by a taser hilarious.

"That very ironic," Denki said chuckling from the scene.

**00:31:10 - 00:32:27**

The scene showed Thor trying to get out of the hospital, the audience understood that he was angry because he was banished by his father, and confused because he does not know Earth, especially when times have changed.

They also understand that if they meet someone who claimed to be one of the mythological deities, they wouldn't believe them from their word, so the entire scene makes sense.

Besides, a few of the students and some of the villains found the scene funny since it's about a powerful god getting taken down by tasers, security and a knock out by a needle.

**00:32:27 - 00:33:15**

"He's not worthy to lift the hammer," one of the villains said as the audience remember just before watching the film they were given the chance to lift the hammer, with a few successes, nearly all of them were unable to lift Thor's Hammer, this was the first indications that the hammer is difficult to lift.

"it wouldn't be long till S.H.I.E.L.D comes along" All Might said, knowing from the previous end credits of the last film.

**00:33:15 - 00:33:47**

"At least they summarized an Einstein-Rosen Bridge," Denki said, "I was almost confused there."

"But it also gives an interesting idea," Izuku said as he starts writing on his notes, "from what we have seen with the Bifrost that transport Thor from Asguard to Jotunheim, and Earth, does that mean that in this reality, Asguard and Jotunheim are planets and not realms, I notice that Jotunheim is shaped like a planet so it might be the case that the Bifrost is indeed a wormhole that transport someone from one place to another, that could also mean…"

"uhh, Izuku," Denki said snapping Deku out of his muttering, "you are being more complicated towards the wormhole,"

"Oh, sorry" Izuku apologized, "I was just thinking about how they managed to make Norse mythology work in this reality, to make it simpler, I believe that Asguard and Jotunheim are separate planets that are far away from earth."

"In other words, Thor is an alien," Aizawa said

"Yeah, in even simpler words," Izuku muttered before resuming watching the film.

**00:33:47 - 00:34:17**

"And now they know that Thor came out of that storm," one of the teachers said.

**00:34:17 - 00:34:59**

"If Thor managed to escape from restraints, then the security didn't do a good job or they're lazy," Aizawa said,

"He couldn't have gone that far," one of the female students said, curious to know where Thor would go.

**00:34:59 - 00:35:28**

Another funny scene that made the audience couldn't help but laugh when the three people are going to look for Thor, said Thor appeared right behind them, getting hit by the car… again.

"Talk about a small world," Toga said as she smiled towards the scene, with the other villains being pleased that Thor, who is supposed to be the hero of this film is making a fool of himself, showing how stupid heroes can be.

**00:35:28 - 00:35:43**

"I guess when the guy found a hammer he couldn't lift, he decided to invite his friends over to see who can lift the hammer," All Might said as the rest of the audience smiled for the fact that they are doing the hammer lifting as much as they once did.

"Do you think any of them can lift the hammer?" one of the students asked

"If most of the heroes in training some of the Pro heroes can't lift it, I doubt any of those regular civilians can." Aizawa gives an honest answer.

"But it doesn't hurt to try," Izuku said.

**00:35:43 - 00:36:12 (STAN LEE CAMEO 4)**

The audience was caught by surprised that not even a pickup truck can able to make the hammer move, instead broke the back of the vehicle, showing just how strong the hammer is.

and the driver who tried this was none other than the Old Man.

"Okay, does this old man have a quirk that teleports him to important events or something?" Denki complained, along with Mineta who had just a problem with the old man appearing in these films, "that man is everywhere! How comes he shows up in these films?!" he cried.

Ignoring the two perverts complaints, Izuku wrote on his page about the old man giving the description that he _appeared when people tried to lift Thor's Hammer, used a pickup truck and failed._

**00:36:12 - 00:36:28**

"Where we left off from Iron Man 2," Aoyama said.

"The hammer now makes sense," Momo said, "since S.H.I.E.L.D is a special division, they would be interested in anything supernatural or alien, like Thor's hammer appearing out of nowhere."

**00:36:28 - 00:36:51**

"Have to agree with you" Toga said, along with some of the girls who like abs found themselves starting at Thor being shirtless.

"As a thunder god, I would expect him to be strong," Izuku said, unaware of the girls finding the abs attractive. Though most boys would be unaware since everyone also has abs as well, so they don't see how it made them attractive, or that they simply didn't care since they focused more on training in which means getting fit.

And by mean 'everyone' it meant all the male students except Mineta.

Meanwhile, Mineta was being utterly jealous for the fact that is the only one that has one pack.

**00:36:51 - 00:37:17**

The audience was confused, almost like Bruce's purple pants, it showed something that doesn't seem to fit with the narrative but has a feeling that it's a reference to something, but since this is their first time seeing these heroes, they don't know what the reference was.

(the reference was that Donald Blake, the nametag on Thor's shirt was originally Thor's 'Secret Identity' until he decided 'why do I need to hide from mortals, it's dumb' and now he's just plain old Thor. This is the FWM speaking by the way, not the writer of this fanfiction, we are separate beings.)

**00:36:51 - 00:37:52**

"You're lucky that Odin didn't punish you all for following Thor to a forbidden place," Aizawa said, which brought chills down 1-A's spines as they remember the time that they were almost expelled, not just those who got into trouble when they tried to save Bakugo, but those who were aware of their actions.

"that and if Odin didn't show up, his friends are more likely outnumbered by the frost giants and Thor would be more to blame."

**00:37:52 - 00:38:18**

"At least one of them were rational during the plan, even if he followed Thor's reckless action, he had a plan for stopping him," Aizawa said.

While the students that remember disobeying orders, Asui felt the guilt she got when she didn't stop them, she didn't even thinking of telling the teachers about it, though it would make the situation even worse, and she would feel more guilty, though she might get into trouble for it, it would surely get them expelled. She was about to say it since she always says what comes from her mind, but she doesn't want to bring up bad things in the past, so she kept to herself for this moment.

For a moment, Asui felt like Loki, being concern for what people are going to do and if they stop them

**00:38:18 - 00:38:40**

"And that's why Bakugo will never become number one hero," Todoroki muttered.

"Don't you dare compare me with Thor!" Bakugo shouted back.

**00:38:40 - 00:39:12**

"What is he doing with the casket?" one of the teachers said in concern.

**00:39:12 - 00:39:53**

"Wait, is Loki a frost giant?" Kimishira along with some students were shocked to see the news, while some of the other students and mostly the teachers expected Loki to be a frost giant during the hand incident, with a few knowing it before he was touched by a frost giant.

"This is what I expected," Iida said, "you see, Loki isn't an Asgardian nor Odin's son, he's a frost giant, in mythology, he shapeshifts into a different form so he wouldn't look like a giant towards others, which is why he's the trickster god."

"But this is the first time Loki realizing this," Izuku points out something that can go against what Iida said. Fortunately, the film gives them their answers.

**00:39:53 - 00:40:35**

What Odin said would be the most shocking backstory they ever heard.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief" Dabi repeated a sentence that Laufey once said to Thor, back then, the students and teachers thought it was talking back to show that their side is right.

When they heard that Odin was a thief, they thought he meant the casket in which Odin did take away from the frost giants, But in truth, he was referring to the fact that Odin stolen his son and made him his own.

They now understand why the frost giants are mad at the Asgardians.

"Man, now I feel bad for the frost giants," Kimishira said, as the rest of the heroes felt a sense of guilt, Odin doing that showed a dark side

"Then again, he is a deity" Iida suggested, "and you know how messed up deities can be in mythology."

**00:40:35 - 00:41:12**

"So…" Izuku was shocked from what Odin said, "he plans to use Loki to reunite the Frost Giants and the Asgardians, all while keeping a horrible secret from him,

"And when those plans are abandoned, he kept him and never told him what he was…"

Suddenly the image of Odin for being a great king of Asguard vanishes, they now see Odin as a cruel man who took away someone's son and kept it a secret for himself, creating a grudge from the frost giants and justify their hatred and reason to go to war with them.

"Comes to show that even a good person has a dark side," Izuku said, turning to All Might, knowing about his injury and One for All, that he kept it a secret from everybody to keep him safe, but by doing that, he made enemies and more people suffer.

**00:41:12 - 00:41:47**

"As much this makes Loki look jealous, he has right to be angry," All Might said

But the words of All Might fallen in deaf ears when the audience notice Odin on the ground, "wait what's happening to Odin?" one of the students asked in concern.

**00:41:47 - 00:42:12**

"Might be because he's old, age does affect your strength" Nezu said.

"but he's a god, he shouldn't get tired, isn't he immortal?" Denki asked

"That's in mythology" Momo answered, "this might be different, there are many points where it's using Norse Mythology, but have their twist towards the topic."

Still, the scene was very sad when Loki found out about who he is, it made everyone wonder what he would do with this information.

A few of them suspected that maybe Loki will betray his father and take the throne for himself. But they are unsure.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	16. Thor (Part 2)

**Time to do question stuff**

**1: Why did you make the audience see Odin as a bad guy?**

**During watching the scene, I thought about what's happening between the frost giants and Odin, sure frost giants killed people but so did Odin, remember that in Ragnarök, its shown that Odin did some bad stuff, what he's doing now is making up for it and the scene where he found Loki is the first sign that he done bad stuff and try to make up for it. remember, not all good guys are pure, there's always a dark side that shows bad behaviour or actions which makes sense.**

**2: You do realize that Laufey left Loki to die as a child because he was too small?**

**This is a concern I gotten from you guys and I had to take a good look into it. I reconsider rewriting this, but I want to give my explanation for this.**

**I think the indication of why you think that Laufey left Loki to die is because Odin said: "abandoned, suffering, left to die." However, this is the ONLY evidence that shows that, while the frost giants have grudges against the Asgardians, there is no sign that they would kill their kind if they're weak, while they are willing to attack others, they also resist themselves to do it until they are attacked, otherwise Laufey wouldn't give Thor an offer to leave.**

**In my perspective, I don't think Loki was abandoned for being small, he was abandoned when the frost giants lost the war and their power taken away from them, it's because Odin was the one who did that, if he did leave Loki where he was as a baby, with the condition that he left Jotunheim, the baby is more likely to die, which is why he adopted him because he was guilty to what he had done, but it's also a bad thing to take someone's kid away. It's no different than raiders pillaging a village then taking and adopting a baby away from the said village in guilt.**

**I don't know if Laufey cared for Loki or if he actually did abandon him, but there is no strong indication that he did leave him to die other than Odin's words, I know Laufey is a bad person, but so is Odin, if he was indeed abandoned, then the film didn't give a strong enough indication.**

**So in conclusion, when Laufey said that Odin is a 'murderer and a thief' it can be interpreted as 'killed frost giants and took the casket' or 'stolen my son and made him his own' I guess I saw it as the latter while many saw it as the first and because I saw it as the latter I wrote it so that some thought of it as well. you can choose which one is true but as far as I'm concern, there is no right answer.**

**And if you still have a problem with that, then do not worry, because I will not bring it up again unless I have to and by the time that happens, the audience would see Loki as a villain.**

**3: you didn't show reactions of Sif and the three guys**

**Who?**

**(jokes aside, Sif and the three guys are not important to the story which is why I don't bring them up until they do something, which is not much, but I will try to mention them if I could)**

**4: please do [insert MCU film here]**

**I will when I get to it, I'm doing this in theatrical release order.**

**5: please do [insert Non-MCU film here]**

**No.**

**(though I might do something after the first Avengers film)**

**Okay, enough defending Laufey and the frost giants, time to resume this.**

* * *

**00:42:12 - 00:42:20**

"As a god for a Viking, who often likes consuming lots of things and battling, I guess Thor also likes eating," Iida said.

**00:42:20 - 00:42:30**

When Thor shouted "another!" and smashed a mug into pieces, there were a few chuckles from how Thor is behind the times of Vikings.

While others, mostly the sensible group of the audience found the scene to show how rude Thor is, "such ruthless," Iida started chopping the air, "how dare you smash a fragile mug just to demand another drink,"

"Dude, chill," Kimishira said, "the guy is a Norse god, he doesn't know much about things on earth"

"Sorry, got carried away" Iida apologized.

**00:42:30 - 00:42:51**

"See, he's learning what not to do," Kimishira said.

**00:42:51 - 00:43:06**

"They mistook a hammer for a satellite?" one of the students were confused to what one of the guys said,

"It's something that came from space and looked manmade, you would consider it as a satellite before a hammer," Nezu said, "it can be the stick inside the dish snapped off and survived reentry to earth"

**00:43:06 - 00:43:58**

"I know that he doesn't know how controlling the government is, but at least he has guts to get his hammer back," one of the villains said.

"Five hundred yen says he gets arrested on the spot" Shigaraki willing to make a bet.

**00:43:58 - 00:44:10**

"Mor-nea?" one of the students attempted to say Mjolnir when one of the three pronounced the hammer's name incorrectly.

"I expected that Mjolnir would be hard to pronounce," Momo said, who managed to pronounce the hammer's name.

"It's Meor-near, otherwise, just call it Thor's Hammer"

Izuku put on his notes on how Mjolnir is pronounced, he would try to say the right name whenever he brings it up.

**00:44:10 - 00:44:40**

"Consider that he's someone who broke out of a hospital and talked about Thor, Bifrost and-" Izuku paused trying to say the right word "Mjolnir, it would make sense that someone would think that he's delusional."

"Even if he has lightning powers and can lift the hammer, in today's standards, it would still be hard for him to convinced us that he's the god of thunder from Asguard," one of the teachers said, thinking of the possibility of what would happen if Thor ended up on their reality rather than this reality. The other students thought about it and agreed.

**00:44:40 - 00:45:47**

The audience was surprised by the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D confiscated all of Jane Foster's research.

Kurogiri started to speak, "when a big event occurred, the government will confiscate any or all research in efforts to understand said event, that way, the public will never know."

While the villain makes some sense, it's also not fair.

**00:45:47 - 00:46:29**

"Mention as little as possible so the government won't take it away from you" one of the villains facepalmed.

**00:46:29 - 00:47:09**

"Pretty much they took everything that can be recorded, even iPods" Jiro said.

"While it's not fair for the researchers, it also shows just how serious the situation is." All Might said.

**00:47:09 - 00:47:28**

Some of the audience smiled from this scene, which also shows a connection from the other films.

"so Erik knows Bruce" Sero said, remembering about how Bruce was using gamma radiation."

"he could also refer to Mr. Blue," one of the teachers suggested, "he was also a pioneer of gamma radiation with Bruce's help, maybe after the Incredible Hulk, he was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"Well, either way, it still shows a connection between the films," Kimishira said.

**00:47:28 - 00:47:49**

"And now we're back in Asguard," one of the students said.

"The home of the Norse gods," Tokoyami said.

**00:47:49** \- **00:48:03**

"And now Loki sits on the throne," Tokoyami said once again.

**00:48:03 - 00:48:40**

"With the father in sleep, the mother refusing to leave his side and the brother banished to Earth," Aizawa said, "that leaves Loki as a temporal ruler of Asguard, at least he's doing his duty to keep Asguard safe"

"But we don't know what he'll do" Izuku consider a concern towards the new king, "he was told about his true heritage before his adopted father went into the Odinsleep,"

"true, which means these four have to keep an eye on them," Aizawa said as he was also concern of what Loki would do.

**00:48:40 - 00:49:25**

"He's respecting his father's wishes," one of the teachers said, as they saw this as a good thing for Loki, even if the order was bad for Thor, "Loki could reverse Thor's banishment, but he was the one that started the war," another teacher said, with the students in the mixture of agreeing or disagreeing with them while the villains completely disagree with Odin's actions, but doesn't say anything, knowing that the heroes would counter-argue.

**00:49:25 - 00:50:22**

The scene showed Erik looking at a book that has information about Norse Mythology, showing two pages of the Bifrost, which is what the Viking thinks of the rainbow and the origin of Thursday.

Momo was willing to explain it to the students who were curious about Norse Mythology.

"Wait so Thursday came from Thor?" Kimishira started.  
"Yes," Momo replied, "the English word Thursday came from Thor, while other days are named after planets or gods from other mythologies."

The students smiled towards the scene, as it shows how this film and the hero came from a written and known Mythology.

**00:50:22 - 00:50:39**

There were a few soft laughter from the audience, finding a man from Asguard to ask a pet shop for a horse was somewhat funny.

**00:50:39 - 00:51:05**

"Infiltrating a restricted government-protected site?" one of the teachers raised a brow of how Thor did this 'many times.'

**00:51:05 - 00:51:48**

"Kind of curious" Shigiraki started which turn most of the audience eyes on him.

"If Thor somehow managed to go into the site, pass all the securities and reached to his hammer, after all of that, do you think Thor can lift the hammer?"

From the villain's question, the students had thought about it, Thor was cast out by Odin and he called him unworthy, but in those terms, would he be worthy to lift the hammer,

"I think he can," Mina said, with Kimishira, Denki, Izuku agreeing with her, "if he lifts it once, then surely he can lift it again,"

"But Odin said that he's unworthy, maybe Thor can't lift the hammer when he's unworthy" Bakugo counter-argue with Momo, Iida and a few others agreeing with him.

"But how do you know that someone is unworthy? Or if they are unworthy once more?"

"simple, if you're not acting as a hero, then you're unworthy" Bakugo irrationally says.

"Wait, so by that definition, wouldn't that mean you're not a hero?"

Bakugo had his eyes open, then grows angrily, "crap… you know what? How about we shut up and watch the damn movie."

"Alright," Kimishira said as the rest turn to see the start of the infiltration to get the hammer.

**00:51:48 - 00:52:39**

All Might took a deep breath and thought about why Odin lied to Loki about his true form, from the mother, it was so he can be the same as everyone else, make it so that he was never different.

But he knows that you can't keep the truth away from Loki forever, he would one way or another, find it.

Izuku looked at this scene and know from his gut that no matter how many times someone lies, they will always find the truth when he was young, he believed that he can have a quirk along with every kid before they have quirks, it wasn't until he was told that he will be quirkless, after that he felt that he was different to everybody else.

Though people couldn't tell him that he would ever gain a quirk, before gaining One For All, he accepted that he was quirkless but was willing to become a hero nonetheless.

For a moment, Izuku understands what Loki is going through when he found out something bad about himself.

No all men are created equal.

**00:52:39 - 00:53:30**

The audience was surprised just how the government build a site for the hammer, for the teachers, they understand that if an artificial object crashed onto earth that has a strange ability, such as being too heavy to lift, they would build a site to surround the hammer, keep anyone out of the place and study it to see what happens.

And now Thor is going to try and take it.

**00:53:30 - 00:54:02**

"is it just me, or does the heroes in this reality don't have respect on authority?" All Might started an interesting conversation that grabs everyone's attention.

"Have to agree with you there All Might," Aizawa said.

"Yeah, Tony Stark tries to do his hero work on his own and don't cooperate with the government" Momo talked about the Iron Man.

"And Bruce Banner is a fugitive, on the run by the government because of his destructive quirk" Iida talked about the Hulk.

"And now, Thor is going to trespass a restricted government site in an attempt to get his hammer." Izuku talked about what's going to happen in this scene.

"Once again, all are acts of vigilantism and illegal actions before hero licenses are made," Nezu said, "though it is interesting to see a reality where all heroes are vigilantes."

It was an interesting conversation of how different this reality shows, though they hoped that they would see heroes who work along with the government without trying to go against them or keeping them away from their hero duty.

**00:54:02 - 00:54:57**

"Knocking out the guards is a bad move, especially if it's infiltrating a government site," Aizawa said, "they always check and report to see if everything's okay, no response will set alarms."

He said this just as the alarms went off

**00:54:57 - 00:56:00**

"Even without his god powers, he can still fight and hold against his own" Izuku said as he wrote information about Thor's fighting skills on his notes

**00:56:00 - 00:56:13**

(The introduction of 'quirkless, guy with a bow hero', can't wait to see more of him in Avengers…)

"Uh, that's not a gun," Bakugo said while the rest of the audience were surprised yet confused towards the man who chosen a bow over a sniper.

"Maybe he just likes using a bow as his weapon, maybe a special op. like Natasha" Mineta consider a possibility.

The rest of the audience did think of it, though curious to see more of this bow-wielding person.

**00:56:13 - 00:57:13**

"There's always a bigger fish" Tokoyami quoted.

"Is that a Star Wars reference?" one of the male students said that caused the bird student to turn his face away from them.

**00:57:13 - 00:57:58**

The fight between Thor and the big agent was short but showed how weaker Thor was, even when he overcomes the big guy, the scenes where he fought back showed that he can do more than his hammer, that he can fight back and tries to get what he wants.

"I know he's fighting against government agents that are doing their job, but man," Kimishira clutched his fist, "he is so manly when he fights. He doesn't care if he had mud on him."

While some of the students were in awe of Thor's quirkless fighting, Shigiraki thought about what Thor is trying to do, a few had the same thought as well.

During the film, Thor is shown as an arrogant warrior, who only wants to fight and gets what he wants, he is willing to charge in and beat up a lot of men just to reach his objective, but that's the problem, because of that, he's selfish and only thinks of himself, putting his friends in danger for his glory.

The earlier fight against the frost giants is only for himself, to demand answers and strike fear in the giants, to show that he is stronger, he only cared for himself and no one else.

And at this moment, he went through a site and fought off government officials, all so he can get his hammer back, but he was selfish, he thinks that he can simply get his hammer after the damage he has done.

"I can see a flaw in Thor," Shigiraki said and no more because he knows what's going to happen next.

**00:57:58 - 00:58:30**

"The moment of truth," one of the teachers said, like the rest of the audience lean closer, looking at the screen to see Thor with the hammer, like Coulson, they want to see if he can lift the hammer.

**00:58:30 - 00:59:01**

Everyone was silent, some were shocked, others saw it coming.

"It didn't work," Uraraka said, as Thor let go of the hammer.

"He's not worthy."

There were many reactions towards all that effort, all that work, from the moment he arrived at Earth, fighting government officials, all in hopes to lift the hammer when he isn't worthy.

The one that impacted them the most is Bakugo.

When the hammer appeared in the waiting room, he thought of it as a stupid hammer, until All Might lifted it and everyone else couldn't, not even him, he thought it was a big strong hammer that you need to be very strong to lift it, but even the toughest person in the group wasn't able to lift it, (aside from All Might and Mirio of course.) so he thought it was a hammer that showed

But when Thor wasn't able to lift the hammer, it showed what was missing to be worthy to lift the hammer.

Thor is a reckless, irrational and often angry person who thinks of the worst plans and doesn't cooperate with others, but unlike Thor, he knows when others are in danger, he pushed them away because he wants to keep them safe so that he can take the fight against the villain.

He doesn't want to admit it, he won't admit it towards others, but there are similarities with him and Thor.

He took a small deep breath, admitting to it mentally, He knows that Thor will understand the lesson, but whatever it is, he cannot take that, he liked the way he is, he doesn't want to show weakness towards everyone else, he hates losing and being the one who needs rescuing, he won't admit it and he hates admitting it. He will always admit that he will always be the strong person that can win every battle, regards if it dangers others or the surrounding area.

That's why he can't lift the hammer, and this is why in this scene, Thor can't lift the hammer.

**00:59:01 - 00:59:36**

As the audience saw the scene, the part where it showed Thor in slow motion was rain drips down on him was a very touching and very sad towards the character.

To some of them, it showed the sense of loss, he knows that he can't lift the hammer again because he's no longer worthy, before this scene, Thor rages out and cried at the top of his lungs, showing that much rage of his lost, followed by this scene, where all he can do is comprehend this new reality to him.

A man who is so strong with his hammer, losing the hammer would break him.

There were many thoughts the audience thought about Thor, but it all comes with two questions.

What will he do now?

And how will he get away from the feds?

**00:59:36 - 01:00:01**

"The Triquetra," Momo pointed out while Izuku turns to his page about Thor's hammer in which has the same symbol, he saw the words that Odin said.

He read them once more, "whosoever holds this hammer, if he is worthy, shall process the power of Thor."

He now knows the meaning of the triquetra, it's the symbol of worthy if there was someone worthy, the symbol appears, Thor himself was once worthy, but as the symbol fade, it's showed that it's not enough.

Midoriya hoped that Thor can change, so he can once more lift the hammer.

He hoped that he can try and change so that he too can lift the hammer, he hoped that one day, he can lift the hammer.

**01:00:01 - 01:00:31**

"The watchmen of the gods," Tokoyami said as it showed Heimdall, watching over Thor's failures.

**01:00:31 - 01:01:08**

"I heard that at the start of the quirks, some people thought that quirks are a form of magic," one of the teachers said following Jane and Erik's conversation about a good quote.

"It taken years to try and find scientific research to understand them, we managed to have an idea, but yet know how it started or how it worked, we know that it's all genetic." All Might said.

"What we have in our reality can be science fiction to theirs." Power Loader concluded the conversation.

**01:01:08 - 01:01:43**

"I think it's because they're all quirkless or that Thor is just better than them," Denki said "but those security guys don't seem to be highly trained professionals,"

"Sometimes someone can catch you off guard when you spend years of training to counter it," Nezu said, "miscalculations can happen"

**01:01:43 - 01:02:16**

"you would be surprised that he's a thunder god from Asguard" Sero snickered. "though I don't think they won't believe that."

**01:02:16 - 01:02:29**

"Loki?" people were surprised to see Thor's adoptive brother once more and in a casual suit.

"How did he get in?" Kimishira questioned. In which Momo provided the answer.

"I'm guessing this is one of his illusion tricks, making a version of himself where he is there and only Thor can see him, or he is there and nobody else can see him."

**01:02:29 - 01:02:43**

A pause came from the audience when Loki said that Odin died, in most of them they have doubts, while a few believed him, thinking that he died in his sleep.

"The start of his misdeeds are showing" Aizawa muttered, he had doubts. He thinks that Loki is lying and Odin is still recovering, he's only telling this to Thor because he doesn't know what's happening in Asguard, and by saying this, it would keep him away from Asguard.

That, and the fact that he is the god of mischief, lying and trickery is his thing after all.

**01:02:29 - 01:04:27**

It was a very touching moment, to the point where most of those who have doubts thought that Loki was telling the truth since Thor was responsible to start a war, it would make sense that they quickly make a truce to keep themselves away from each other as long as Thor stays banished, the fact that he can make that happen would be fortunate for the people of Asguard.

But the 1-A teacher still have doubts, purply from the start when Loki said that Odin is dead, he thinks that all of that is so he can keep Thor on Earth so he can rule Asguard.

**01:04:27 - 01:04:55**

"Well, that proves Loki is not worthy to lift the hammer," Kimishira said.

"And that his illusions abilities kept him from being spotted by the researchers and securities," Momo added.

**01:04:55 - 01:05:23**

"Using Jane Foster's boyfriend to try and get Thor out of the custody?" one of the teachers raised a brow on his attempt of getting Thor out. "I would be surprised if this works."

**01:05:23 - 01:05:49**

"Steroids alone wouldn't be enough to beat up trained professionals and infiltrate a tight security site." One of the teachers said.

"Wait, what's steroids?" Kimishira asked, as he never heard that term before.

"It's a drug that quickly makes you stronger and gives you muscles, but it also damages your body at the same time" Iida explained the drug.

"Think of it as an illegal quirk enhancement drug for a quirkless" one of the teachers gives a summarized idea for the red-dyed student.

"Sound pathetic" Bakugo insulted.

**01:05:49 - 01:06:17**

"it worked?" some of the teachers thought while the students were relieved that Thor can get out of custody.

**01:06:17 - 01:06:45**

"or maybe they let him out to spy on him," one of the teachers said who thought that it's an interesting strategy, he won't say anything while captive, so letting him out and spying on him would gain more information they needed.

**01:06:17 - 01:07:06**

"Very true," All Might muttered from his voice towards one of the two interesting points from Erik, while as the symbol of peace, people would think that he would have the answers, but even he can't figure it out most of the time.

Same goes with everyone else, even the villains it's true that nobody has the right answers, but sometimes, they like to believe that they do, and they do that by asking the right questions.

**01:07:06 - 01:07:25**

Another interesting quote from Erik.

"Anyone who's ever going to find their way in this world has to start admitting they don't know where the hell they are."

There were times in the past where people are trying to find their place in their reality, the students wanted to be heroes from their inspiration of other heroes, as well as thinking that they can help others, the teachers once experience that moment as the students, while the villains are trying to find their way as well, already admitting that they don't know where they are, just that they want to find a much better place than where they are.

The fact that Thor doesn't know where he is, shows interesting character development and an interesting change for him.

**01:07:25 - 01:08:44**

"As expected from something that came from Vikings, their capabilities to drink a pint of beer without stopping" one of the students that know Norse Mythology and a bit about Vikings smiled.

Izuku adds _'likes drinking whole pints of beer'_ on Thor's page on his notes, for minor but notable details of the hero… at least he hoped that he becomes a hero later on, for now, he's somebody who once has power but now quirkless. He turned to Mirio, who once had a quirk but due to Overhaul's quirk erasing drugs, he's now quirkless, despite that, he keeps optimistic towards the future, even if he can't become a hero now, and hoped that once Eri controls her quirk, he can become a great hero once more.

That same hope applied with Thor and his hammer.

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	17. Thor (Part 3)

**More questions to answer**

**1: Can you put in the descriptions of the movie for those who haven't watched the movie?**

**I can do one better, for those who haven't watched the movie and are reading this, WATCH THE MOVIES!**

**One of the reasons to why I'm doing timestamps is because by writing what happens and who said what in the films would make you guys read this rather than watching the films, if you haven't seen the films yet, then I recommend watching the films before reading this, or maybe even watch the films while reading this, which is the purpose of this fanfiction.**

**2: you spelt Asgard wrong**

**Sorry once again, this is the whole 'Kimishira' thing all over again, but don't worry, I decided to use Word replace tool to replace the words into the correct words for now on, the words Asgard and Kirishima will be on that list.**

* * *

**01:08:44 - 01:08:44**

"And we're back in Jotunheim," Tokoyami said as Loki use the Bifrost to enter the ice realm. Leaving the audience curious to see why he came back? Especially at the brink of war.

**01:08:44 - 01:09:29**

When Laufey said that Loki was the one who helps them sneak into Asgard, the audience was surprised, "so Loki is the traitor of Asgard," Aizawa said, as he was right towards his concern of the temporal king.

"Why would he do that?" Uraraka asked just when the next shot gives an explanation, where Loki said that it was a bit of fun to ruin Thor's big day.

While the cracks of Loki's villainous side are showing, the teachers and villains realized that Loki wasn't always a traitor.

"Interesting," Nezu said, ready to decrypt what Loki said, "before the frost giant attempted to steal the casket, Loki leaked away into Asgard to Jotunheim, but not because he's a traitor, but to pull a prank to Thor and stop him from becoming king."

Kurogiri added his say to understanding Loki, "he didn't know that Thor would go into Jotunheim and end up banished, in addition to finding out his true heritage."

"So by that definition, after finding out, he wanted to deal with the frost giants, I wonder what Loki will offer," Izuku said as he wrote information on Loki's page.

**01:09:29 - 01:10:14**

the audience couldn't believe what Loki offered to the leader of the frost giants, though some people understood that he wasn't a traitor before, he is a traitor now.

"At this point, I think Loki is the villain of this film," Kirishima said with the rest of the bakusquad nodding in agreement.

However, Aizawa, Nezu and Shigiraki had a different thought about Loki. Remembering that Loki is the god of mischief, and wanted to rule Asgard, it was strange to have the frost giants assassinate Odin and take the casket for themselves, sure Loki would be king, but that would be the only thing he gains from this offer and could potentially create a threat to the frost giants if they get their power back.

"He has a different plan" the leader of the league of villains muttered softly, understanding a similar position he once been in with Overhaul.

**01:10:14 - 01:10:20**

"And Laufey has fallen into Loki's mischief," Aizawa said, suspecting a greater plan that Loki is hiding from the frost giants.

**01:10:20 - 01:11:13**

"Heimdall is very loyal to the king of Asgard," Momo said, "but even so, he has his concern towards Loki, but he can't do anything because he has to obey his king."

"Every soldier may be loyal, but they're still human with their sperate thoughts" Power Loader attempt to make a quote.

**01:11:13** \- **01:11:45**

"A usual drinking with the guys," Present Mic smiled.

**01:11:45 - 01:13:16**

The next scene is a nice outside conversation with Thor and Foster, a few of the audience sighed towards this scene, while Mina gave a smile towards the scene, having the thought before but the rest of the student notice her expression.

"Let me guess, thinking of shipping them?" the invisible student asked her pink friend, who turned, still smiling and gave a soft and clear answer, "yes…"

**01:13:16 - 01:14:15**

"Magic is just science that we don't know of" Izuku quoted a quote from Jane that was a quote from someone else.

**01:14:15 - 01:14:43**

"That's an interesting concept…" Momo said as some of the students, teachers and a few villains thought about how Norse Mythology can exist in this reality, those who don't understand, they found answers from those who figured it out.

"In Norse Mythology, the realms are connected by a giant tree, Yggdrasil,"

"And in this, they explained that the nine realms are separate planets that are all connected throughout the galaxy," Izuku said, as, in earlier talks, they already consider that Thor and Asgardians are aliens while the realms such as Asgard and Jotunheim are far away planets.

This scene has a clearer explanation and confirmation.

Izuku made a new page, trying to replicate the circles and lines of Jane's book that showed the nine realms.

**01:14:43 - 01:15:53**

"And people said Fatgum is greedy" one of the students made a joke.

**01:15:53 - 01:16:27**

"talk about bad timing," Sero said when a guard sent by Heimdall arrived, just when the four was thinking of getting Thor back to Asgard.

"The watchmen of the gods sees and hears all," Iida commented.

**01:16:27 - 01:16:53**

"Complicated, but understands what needs to be done," Aizawa said as the rest of the students are completely confused towards Heimdall's intentions."

"He has to obey his king, but he found a loophole," Aizawa explained,

"so does that mean Heimdall isn't opening the bridge?" one of the students asked the teacher.

"Loki said to 'open the bridge to no one' but that doesn't mean anyone else can open the bridge, using certain wording while keep obeyed by the king's order."

**01:16:53 - 01:17:07**

"But with that, Loki knows where they're going." One of the teachers said, expecting something interesting to happen in Loki's part.

**01:17:07 - 01:17:24**

"And not only Loki is after the four, but also S.H.I.E.L.D" one of the teachers added.

"But I thought S.H.I.E.L.D are the good guys." Mina said, Asui clear things up "they are, but they don't know about Asgard or Thor, all they know is the hammer."

**01:17:24 - 01:18:17**

"There's a lot of setting up in this scene" Izuku pointed out and expecting some action from all this build-up.

**01:18:17 - 01:18:36**

A few of the students left out a small laugh from the four, in their Asgardian armour, seen by several citizens, who most likely see them as weird and strange.

"I expect a quirkless world would have an eye on people in costumes," All Might said.

**01:18:36 - 01:19:05**

"Well there's your hard evidence," Momo said laughing.

**01:19:05 - 01:19:49**

From the look of Thor's face, most of the audience can tell from his look that Thor was tricked by Loki, some of the audience, mostly the teachers, smiled, with the news revealed, who knows what will happen next.

All they know is that Loki is going to be in big trouble.

**01:19:49** \- **01:20:04**

"And now Heimdall is calling out Loki," Kirishima said, "he is going to be in huge trouble"

"if they can stop him of course" Iida pointed out, "oh yeah, he has to be stopped first."

**01:20:04 - 01:20:38**

It was very reasonable that after being exiled by the king, Heimdall first move would strike Loki down, in an attempt to stop him before his plan would come to completion.

But the audience didn't expect Loki to use the casket to fully freeze Heimdall.

Todoroki on the other hand shrugged.

"I can do that as well," he said. "but only to trap people, fully freezing them would have them die from Hypothermia before they get flawed out."

**01:20:38 - 01:21:21**

"The casket bodyguard is here to fight," one of the villains said, as they are a few others in the audience are excited to see another battle, though a few of them are worried that Thor is completely quirkless.

**01:21:21 - 01:21:26**

"Another connection to the previous films," Kurogiri said, as it was refreshing to hear 'Stark' once more.

**01:21:26 - 01:21:50**

From the few seconds, the scene showed the capabilities of the metal bodyguard.

"He has a laser for a face!" Present Mic said.

"And strong enough to blow up cars, he much more powerful than mine" Aoyama felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that his twinkling navel laser is nothing compared to the bodyguard's fire face laser.

Izuku wrote a new page for the bodyguard of the casket, making a quick sketch of the character and adding information such as a laser beam from its face.

**01:21:50 - 01:22:07**

"Smart thinking," Aizawa said, "always be more concern about the civilian' safety than the battle of the villain"

"And he decided to save people rather than fighting the villain, knowing that he's quirkless," Midnight added, as the teachers for once, already can tell that Thor is making a plan and showing small cracks of him becoming a hero.

**01:22:07 - 01:22:44**

**"The bodyguard of Asgard, known as 'The Destroyer'"** Present Mic announced the bodyguard's name, in which Izuku quickly noted down said name, **"made out of unknown metal and given power by Odin, it is truly the most threatening thing in Asgard, severed to obey every command by its king."**

"And with the king being Loki, it becomes a threat to humanity as well," Momo said, with the rest of the students now worried about the Destroyer, and how Thor and the four Asgardian warriors can fight against it.

**01:22:44 - 01:23:08**

Sudden silence from Sif's one attack on the Destroyer.

They were very disappointed that the battle was already over.

"That was a bit… anticlimactic" Kirishima said as he wanted to see the four fighting the bodyguard.

**01:23:08 - 01:23:29**

"Never mind," Kirishima said as he, along with many others were shocked to see the Destroyer getting up. A few of them knew that a powerful being called 'The Destroyer' can't be so easily defeated by a spear.

Izuku noted more thing down, "Not only a laser face beam, but it can twist its body without any damage to get out of a tight situation."

"I haven't seen anything like this before," one of the villains said. As the audience hasn't heard of someone with a quirk that can twist their bones to turn around without moving their feet,

Of course, that would be very painful for the user.

**01:23:29 - 01:24:31**

A few of the audience hissed in relief when Thor, currently quirkless, dodge the fire from the Destroyer. To them, he made a risky move.

**01:24:31 - 01:25:30**

"Why is he confronting with the Destroyer?" Uraraka asked, with many agreeing with her, "he told everyone to get out while he has this 'plan.' This must be his plan" Nezu said, curious to see what happens next.

"His plan is approaching the Destroyer and getting himself killed?" Shigiraki questioned the logic.

All Might didn't say it, but he has an idea of what Thor is doing.

**01:25:30** \- **01:26:06**

"He's willing to sacrifice himself to keep everyone safe" All Might whispers.

The rest of the audience found this moment very interesting, throughout this film, Thor seemed to be selfish, only thinking that he is the big powerful thunder god that can take on an entire army, but his reckless behaviour and selfish thinking got his friends in danger, he hoped that when he gets the hammer, he would be powerful once more, but it never happened.

"Thor has learned his lesson," Aizawa said. As he found this move, even a bit ridiculous, a somewhat heroic moment, the willingness to put the lives of others before themselves is what heroes do. And if Thor is willing to accept that if he has to die to keep Earth safe from a destructible force, then he came from selfish to selfless.

**01:26:06 - 01:26:19**

After Thor's willing to sacrifice himself, the Destroyer seemed to spare him, up until an unexpected attack pushed Thor away, a fatal blow.

The students are now sad and worried about Thor, hoping that he wouldn't die in this film.

**01:26:19 - 01:26:59**

"Is Thor's… dead?" the voice of a little girl was heard, Izuku and Mirio turn to face Eri, who had a shocked and saddened look on her face.

This is truly a sad moment for the audience, they hoped that Loki would keep everyone okay.

But if Eri was allowed to see this, then maybe there's hope, maybe Thor isn't dead.

**01:26:59 - 01:27:37**

"Even Odin made a tear from the death of his son." One of the girl students said as it was a touching shot.

Right before something amazing happens.

**01:27:37 - 01:27:57**

"The hammer is moving on its own!" Mineta shouted as the rest of the audience are shocked and surprised from this turn of events.

Curious to see where the hammer is going, a few of them can make the correct assumption.

**01:27:57 - 01:28:47**

In a surprising moment, as somewhat expected for a few, the hammer came to Thor. What happened next amazed the audience.

Not only Thor is alive again, but he now wields the hammer.

"Oh my god!" one of the students hyped from such an amazing thunderous entrance of the thunder god. Just as Jane said the same words.

With this moment, both All Might and Mirio realized something that was in their minds before the film began.

Why are they worthy to lift the hammer?

All Might look at the scene before, Thor was willing to get himself killed to save others, risking his own life to keep people safe from the destruction of the destroyer.

It almost felt more like the time he had his last fight against All For One.

Just like Thor, All Might was in a critically weaken state, with the last of his flame running out, knowing that the monstrous All For One will wreak havoc upon the world if he died him that moment, he made sure he used it all to take All For One out for good, from the cries and cheers from everyone, he dared to take that grand risk, that's why he used his United States of Smash on All For One, his ultimate move that burns out his power for good.

He too took a sacrifice to ensure for the safety of others, and he proved it.

That's why he's worthy.

He considered the idea that he might of never lift the hammer before confronting with All For One in his last battle, as he always holds back, but now since he has nothing to hold back to since his power is gone, he isn't afraid to fight threats and save others, to him, that's the true meaning of being worthy.

Mirio on the other hand, thought about his battle against Overhaul, as he thought that moment was similar to Thor, he fought against a powerful foe, but when someone tried to shoot Eri, he took the shot, making him quirkless permanently.

But even then, he was willing to fight back against Overhaul, with all odds against him, he kept going, all to save a single little girl from the clutches of a powerful villain, and even if he didn't beat him, he gave enough time for others to arrive at the scene.

That's why he's worthy.

He always aimed to save a million people but will be willing to save one, the meaning of his hero name, Lemillion. Even if he couldn't reach that number, he would rather know that he saved one than having civilian casualties.

Overall, it was a stratifying idea of how the hammer works and how one can be worthy to lift it.

**01:28:47 - 01:29:47**

"That was amazing!" Denki shouted as the rest of the students cheered to see the thunder god Thor winning the day against the Destroyer.

In the battle, it was intense, with the tornado that showed the power of Thor even against a destructible force, how he used a simple hammer to dodge all attack and then making a final blow as Thor uses the hammer to force through the laser beam.

Izuku found it as an amazing event, maybe in the top ten hero fights that he saw, especially when he knows what's going on and the meaning of the fight. He puts what happened to the Destroyed in his notes _'defeated by Thor, an amazing fight.'_

**01:29:47 - 01:30:23**

"And that solves Jane's research being confiscated" Power Loader added.

**01:30:23 - 01:30:41**

"And while Thor is kept busy, Loki managed to bring Laufey and his frost giants in Asgard," one of the villains said as the next scene to Loki's plan is about to begin, the students hoped that Thor can stop Loki and Laufey from assassinating his father.

**01:30:41 - 01:30:56**

"There's cracks" Hagakure pointed out, which caught the audience by surprise, "do you think someone like him can be stopped by some ice?" Bakugo said, which caused some of the students to stay silent.

**01:30:56 - 01:31:43**

"escaped from his icy prison," Tokoyami said.

**01:31:43 - 01:32:18**

"And there goes ship sail number two," Mina squeal towards the screen.

"Are you seriously going to do that in every movie with relationships?" Uraraka said being somewhat concern for her pink friend.

"well, maybe I can find other ships that are not obvious, though I don't have a lot to work with yet, I'll let you know who I ship," Mina said.

"Can't wait for that to happen" one of the male students rolled their eyes in sarcasm.

**01:32:18 - 01:33:04**

"Seriously?" one of the teachers question this scene where Laufey is now in Odin's chambers, "isn't there a lot of guards protecting their formal king?"

"Maybe Loki order them to stand down, who knows, man" Kirishima made some suggestions.

**01:33:04 - 01:33:36**

"Come on Thor," Kirishima chanted, "stop him!"

The students were at the edge of their seats, the teachers were curious to see if Thor can stop him on time, while some of the villains hoped that Laufey might win, but knew he wouldn't. they know that Thor will stop him right in time, as most hero movies will show.

**01:33:36 - 01:33:47**

In a surprising twist, what they expected Thor to stop Laufey, it was instead Loki, the man who brought Laufey to Asgard in the first place.

"What the?" Uraraka said in shock, confused along with the rest of the audience to why Loki attacked Laufey?

The only person who wasn't shocked was Aizawa.

"I knew there was a bigger motive" he muttered.

**01:33:47 - 01:34:05**

"Now it makes sense," the 1-A teacher said, his students were still confused, they all turn to their teacher for answers, Aizawa gave a full explanation.

"Loki was betraying Laufey from the start, he convinced Laufey that he can kill Odin when he's vulnerable, and stage it all just so he can backstab the leader of the frost giants right before he could kill Odin, all so it looked like he saved Odin from the assassination attempt."

"But Loki was the one who brought Laufey to Odin in the first place, that's just cheating," Shigiraki said.

"Since when you villains want to make things fair?" one of the students asked.

"That and Loki is the god of mischief. God. Of. Mischief, he's more willing to stab anyone in the back for his sake." Present Mic added.

"And if it wasn't for Thor, Odin would believe that Loki saved Asgard under the threat of Jotunheim, and aside from Heimdall, none would be wiser." Aizawa made a full circle conclusion of Loki's plan.

With that in mind, the reveal of Loki's plan comes with the death of another character. One that didn't seem to be the main villain, but was before Loki became the focus, he was just a tool used for Loki's true intentions, and now that he's gone, it's one less threat to worry about.

Izuku noted down the final moments of the character.

_'Laufey - killed by his son, Loki.'_

**01:34:05 - 01:34:28**

"That's the god of mischief for you," one of the teachers said.

**01:34:28 - 01:34:36**

"And the next plan is to destroy Jotunheim," Aizawa said, "after the assassination attempt the next base of action would be to declare war,"

"And use the Bifrost to destroy an entire realm" Izuku added as he and some other students who paid attention realized how Loki is going to destroy an entire realm. As it was mentioned way back when Heimdall explained why he can't leave the bridge open.

**01:34:36 - 01:35:31**

The Bifrost is destroying the realm of the frost giants, the audience watched as some of the frost buildings fall apart, showing the destruction of the realm.

It was a bit frightening for the audience, but at the same time, the thought of it was mixed.

**01:35:31 - 01:36:18**

The conversation between Loki and Thor not only made an interesting point but also the theme of this film.

Izuku thought about the theme and he came to realize that it's a message, one that had been said from the Allfather himself

_"A wise king does not seek war, but must be ready for it_." He whispered and noted in his notebook.

That quote is a lesson for Thor, who once thought he can destroy all the frost giants, but by doing that, he is seeking war, after this film, he learned not to fight ahead but to defend against.

This lesson can also be helpful for heroes, especially Bakugo who always want to seek villains out, the explosion student wanted to become the number one hero by fighting villains, but it's not all about fighting villains, it's about protecting those from villains.

When Loki said that Thor had a newfound love for the frost giants, that's because Thor knows when to fight, he shouldn't fight if there's no fight at all, otherwise, it would make Thor look bad.

So when Loki first strike, it showed that he wants to fight, showing how much Loki changed, to the point where didn't understand Odin's message, now he's the villain of this story.

Izuku will keep to his mind to never fight villains if they haven't attacked him, only use capture purposes to stop the criminal if they committed the crime, the first strike from the villain to him or anyone would be the only time when he must fight.

He hoped that the other would also learn that lesson.

**01:36:18 - 01:36:59**

"Loki is just making excuses to force Thor to fight him" one of the teachers facepalmed, showing just how pathetic Loki is being.

Right before the confrontation of Thor and Loki begins.

**01:36:59 - 01:38:01**

"Too…. Many… Lokis!" Twice shouted, "must kill them all!"

"The capabilities of his illusions are interesting". One of the teachers (to be certain, the guy who can clone himself) said

**01:38:01 - 01:38:25**

"Using the hammer to keep Loki in place" Izuku pointed out.

"But wouldn't that crush Loki? consider how heavy the hammer is" Asui ask and interesting question.

"I think the hammer is heavy when you try to lift it with your own hands," Momo gave out a possible reason.

"And yet, the pickup truck isn't worthy," Tokoyami said that caused a few of the students to chuckle before going back to the film.

**01:38:25 - 01:39:18**

This moment felt that it needs a heroic act.

The Bifrost is too strong to be stopped, and Thor had to stop it before it destroys an entire realm.

So when Thor starts smashing the bridge, it showed a solution.

"He's destroying the Bifrost entirely." One of the students pointed out.

"probably the best solution for this situation," Midnight said.

**01:39:18** \- **01:39:29**

"A small price to pay to save lives" Aizawa gave a reasonable excuse to Loki's claim.

It also showed another good thing from Thor and why he's now worthy.

"He is destroying the Bifrost, the transportation to Earth, to save thousands of lives, even if said lives are a threat to Asgard, showing that he cares for all," All Might explained. Seeing Thor becoming a hero.

**01:39:29 - 01:40:35**

Right when Odin saved his sons when Loki told Odin that he did all of this for him and Odin told him 'no' it showed a really sad moment for the god of mischief.

"Still hard to believe that Loki did this to get approval from his father." One of the students said.

"Yeah," Momo added, "first, Loki didn't want the throne, but after learning the truth about himself, it changed him, and he tried to get approval for the throne, he did bad things doing it."

"He lied to his brother and so many people who trusted him, send the Destroyer to kill Thor and his friends, backstabs Laufey, his true father when he tried to kill Odin and destroy an entire race and realm all so to give Odin approval."

To the audience, they thought about what Loki was doing, he wasn't being a villain, but he acted like one, he tried to do these things for something Odin didn't want, as the Allfather prefer peace than war, a wise king would try to make better peace than create wars. It was a message that they all learned from this film.

Loki didn't learn this message and, at this moment, when they saw Loki's face after Odin was disappointed, it showed he failed.

**01:40:35 - 01:40:49**

"Knowing that he disappointed his father and caused so much trouble, he let go and let the portal consumed him" Aizawa describe the scene before giving a big sigh.

"He would rather leave Asgard than face the consequences," Izuku said as he noted down another fate from a character ' _Loki – fell into the Bifrost hole'_

**01:40:49 - 01:43:16**

The aftermath wasn't much to show, Jane, realizing that he will never see Thor again, the Asgardians celebrate as usual, and the mention of Thor morning for his brother and missed Jane Foster.

A touching scene and the audience stayed in silence to see if anything happens.

**01:43:16 - 01:44:21**

Another touching scene with father and son.

Odin being proud of Thor, after what he had learned after his banishment, Thor has finally learned his lesson.

And perhaps the students had learned their lesson of when to fight and when not to fight.

**01:44:21** **-** **01:45:16**

And thus the film ends with the relationship of Thor and Jane, the students and teachers hoped that Thor can find a way to reach Earth again.

"This film feels very unique," Izuku said, as he thought about what this film showed him.

"A world where Norse Mythology exists and one of the deities is a pro hero, that would be unbelievable but a unique concept."

"yeah," Uraraka agreed with Izuku, "imagine if our world had gods as pro heroes."

"That would be cool," one of the students commented, though knowing there wouldn't be any pro hero gods.

As the students, teachers and villains thought about the film, they watch the credits, to this point, they know that the doors won't open until the film fully ends.

**01:45:16 - 01:53:01 (THOR WILL RETURN IN THE AVENGERS)**

The first title of a promise, it caught most of the audience eye, they didn't pay much attention to who played who and what did what, but the big words that read 'Thor will return in the Avengers' showed something that would be something to look forward for.

"Does that mean Thor is going to join the Avengers Initiative?" Izuku questioned, which brought some hope to most of the students, if Thor will join the mysterious, building up to Avengers Initiative that's been mentioned in all of these films, it would mean there might be a film that brings everyone together.

This also showed that Thor will find a way back to Earth since the Avengers Initiative is from Earth, giving hope for the audience who want to see Thor reunite with Foster

Izuku made a new page that is part of the Avengers Initiative, already he put Iron man as a possible choice, Abomination rejected choice and now Thor, based on this title is going to be part of the Avengers.

**01:53:01 - 01:53:16**

The end credits showed Erik, walking in an underground facility.

This made the teachers, some of the students and most of the villains curious of what's happening in this scene.

**01:53:16 - 01:53:34**

"Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D got Erik to do something," one of the teachers noticed as Nick Fury once again appeared. "but for what?"

**01:53:34 - 01:54:16**

"A blue glowing cube?" Izuku noted it down, as he thought that might be an important item within later films.

**01:54:16 - 01:54:29**

All the sudden, the end credits showed a surprising reveal.

"Loki's alive!?" most of the audience shouted.

**01:54:29 - 01:54:37 (FILM ENDS)**

The end credits seemed to show a build-up for an upcoming film, it engaged the audience, making them more curious to know what will happen from here, the mystery of the powerful cube, the fact that Loki is alive, it can have many possible outcomes to what can happen next.

And they are all excited to see what happens next.

Once again they stood up from their seats and left the screening room to take another break.

* * *

_End of Film 4_


	18. Interlude 4

When the students, teachers and villains came back to the cinema, even more things have been added, and one thing was removed.

"Hey, where's Mjolnir?" Kimishira was the first to notice as the hammer was gone.

Izuku looked around to see if there's anything gone, but thankfully, it's still there, but there are more additions.

Near but separate to the Iron Man suits, a full-body glass-encased statue of the Destroyer stood motionless.

In the image of heroes and villains, three more images had been added.

On the hero side, had an image of Thor in his god outfit, the label below reads _'Thor/God of Thunder'_.

On the villain side, two images were added, one was Laufey, with the label reading ' _Laufey/completely forgettable frost giant_ ' (you know that's true.)

But the other image, it was much bigger and it's displayed above all the other villains, it had the image of Loki in his black, green and gold outfit with a label that reads _'Loki/God of Mischief'_

The green-haired student was curious, " _why is Loki's image bigger than the other villains?_ " he thought, " _is he a reoccurring villain? He is still alive, unlike other villains who are killed or captured, at least there's more to look forward to."_

"Okay guys quick announcement before the break starts," the FWM announced that attracted everyone to her. "not you guys, I'm talking to them."

She then pointed to the sky, everyone was confused, them? Who's them?

"And Author, you need to stop writing their thoughts for this moment, it will help you"

As the FWM keep talking, the group became more confused. The FWM gave a deep sigh.

"Anyway, I just want to say a few words," she started.

"Ever since the Author started this fanfiction, this story has been an interesting experience for him, as a simple concept that nobody tried to make and look where we are now, four films have been done, and we currently as of this date of this chapter, we have nearly six hundred followers and five hundred favourites. I would like to thank every one of you for following this story and all the comments inspired the Author to keep going."

Everyone was utterly confused, they don't know what-

"Shut up!" the FWM shouted.

"Anyway, because of this achievement, I want to announce something important…"

The FWM looked down and go into her hoodie pockets with her hands, she took a deep breath, knowing what she's going to say, in hopes that it will give a good word.

She quickly pulls her hand out of her pockets and shouted.

"BUY THIS BOOK!"

She holds up a book in her hands, the cover being dark and hard to see, but shows an image of a door that leads to a glowing and colourful vast of space. The book also has a title, in English writing, _'The MARIVERSE Jay Miles.'_

"Yep, the Author who made this fanfic officially published a book called 'the MARIVERSE', which is a story and ground base concept for how the Author established existence, along with a story about characters that live outside their universe, one of those characters is me, the FWM."

"Wait, so you're in this book?" Aizawa raised a brow, questioning the hooded girl.

"Yep, and it has some information about me if you're curious, or just want a story to read, I recommend reading this, just google search 'MARIVERSE' and you can find it on a shop. and I'm putting it in capitals so you know what you need to type. I might not be talking to the right audience since you just want to read these characters watching the MCU, but I want to let you know that this book exists. And don't worry, me promoting this book is a one-off for this chapter only, I am not going to mention it in later chapters."

"Sounds like an interesting book," Izuku said, taking a step closer and curious about FWM's book, "do you mind if I read it?"

"Oh, fudge no" FWM chuckled, putting the book back into her pockets, "I'm not allowed to give knowledge of the MARIVERSE to Memorywalkers, and I don't want you guys to know what I'm like, speaking of which."

She moved her other free hand to her mouth before coughing, while the other is in her pocket.

"Just a small note: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION IS NON-CANON!" she shouted.

"THIS IS A SIMPLE FANFICTION AND A BIT OF FUN THAT THE AUTHOR WANTS TO TRY, HE IS A FAN OF BOTH MHA AND THE MCU AND WANTED TO TRY A UNIQUE CONCEPT THAT NO ONE ELSE IS DOING, I am saying this because I don't want the Author to get into trouble because he's using his characters from his book in this fanfiction…"

The FWM then looks around, she gave a grin.

"That reminds me…"

Suddenly, and without anyone do anything, she pulled out a gun and shot everyone with it, all in one go.

(I erased their memories, by the way, they will never know that I promoted the Author's book to you all, and last mentioned it, check out 'the MARIVERSE' if you're interested.)

(BACK TO THIS FANFIC!)

* * *

**30:00 (BREAK START)**

"Okay, let the break time start!" FWM said, just as everyone stood up, confused about what happened and how they ended up on the floor, with their last memories being them exiting the screen room to find that the hammer is gone.

* * *

**15:00**

Mei wasted no time, instead of hearing what FWM has to say, she went into her studio to resume her work with her arc reactor, in which she made before watching Thor.

Now she can bring her inventions to the test.

She strapped on her next devices, the rocket boots she made a while back and stabilizers gloves she made in this break time, all being powered by an Arc reactor that was placed on a connected vest located on her chest, all being inspired by Tony Stark's inventions back in.

She notices that her workplace was expanded, to give more space, with an open area and a higher ceiling, did the FWM expand the room so Mei can test out her new device?

But Mei didn't care, it was rather convenient for her.

"Alright, let's test this baby out" Mei announced to nobody, as she got herself ready to fly, "just like the movie, activate the rockets at 1 per cent," she took a deep breath, hold her hands down, just like Stark, she closed her eyes, hoping that she managed to do this.

"Ready in three, two, one."

She then activated the rockets.

Just then, she found herself lift in the air, she looked down and notice that she was a jump higher than the ground, she kept her hands down to stay in balance, she didn't go flying off just like Stark, of course, if she did this without inspiration, she might have been, but overall, she managed to make the rockets work.

"I did it!" she shouted, still in the air, then she turned off the rockets and land safely to the ground.

Mei felt happy for what she had achieved, sure, the first Arc reactor blew up, but with a few tweaks and watching the second Iron Man movie, she managed to build an arc reactor that supports her version of the rocket boots that Stark made.

She is one step closer from building her own version of the Iron Man suit.

With the achievement done, she goes to her blueprints, In hope to try and make a good version for her suit. After being inspired by the mechanical arms equipping and removing his suit in the first film and the suitcase suit in the second film, she wanted to try and create a combination of the two.

* * *

**7:35**

Most of the time was chats between groups, explanations from Izuku and exanimating the new and existing stuff in the cinema, but not so much at the food stand since nearly everyone had something and didn't want to eat more.

Izuku looked at the Destroyer and made a complete sketch based on it.

"A very impressive design, especially if it can twist its' body," Izuku said as he finished up the sketch.

"I like your picture Deku"

The green hair student jumped from an unexpected voice of a little girl, he was so in thought of himself that he becomes unaware of others, it happened more recently since he became responsible to record everything he saw in his MCU notes, after four films, he found a lot of interesting information, so much that he shares it with people who are interested to hear what he say, mostly from the girls and a few male students that liked the hero they watched.

And now Eri joined in the group.

"Oh, thank you" he recovered from his jump, hoping that he didn't scare the girl too much.

There was a weird sense from Eri, Midoriya notice some strange, he notices that Eri had been smiling recently, as he recalled, the girl doesn't know how to smile, around the time to suggest to bring her to the sports festival, sometimes before they were abducted by the FWM

(Author's Note: the MHA characters comes from a time between after saving Eri from Overhaul and before the school festival.)

But the fact that she's smiling could mean two things, the first being that she was happy and liked the MCU films, he looked around and saw that other people including himself taking interest of the films, showing new and unique kinds of heroes that they never heard of, as well as a quirkless reality that just has superpowered individuals. That could make anyone happy.

The second, however, could be related to her goggles from the FWM, it was designed to censor any bad things that would be too much for Eri, but what does she see when that happens? Perhaps what she saw made her smile, maybe it's something cute, but he doesn't know.

But he was curious.

"Hey Eri" he started that grabbed the girl's attention, "just wondering, what are you seeing when your eyes are covered by the goggles?"

(Fast-Track)

"What are you guys up to?"

In a sudden appearance that made Izuku jumped once again, the FWM showed up next to him.

"Oh FWM, I was just looking at my notes and sketched the Destroyer" he then showed the girl the image, in response, the FWM smiled.

"Wonderful," she said, "you gotten invested with these heroes."

"Well, I always take notes of pro heroes and what they're capable of with their quirks."

The FWM smiled, "and that's why I gave you the book," she said.

"So, why are you here?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, I just want to let you know that in the next film watching, Eri is going to be left behind here with me."

Everyone who heard FWM turned to face her, Aizawa heard her and stepped in.

"Eh… why?" Izuku asked, it was a good question, he doesn't know much about the FWM other than she incredibly powerful, but he has little trust, he doesn't like the idea of leaving Eri along with the hooded girl.

"Because that goggles are running low of batteries and the next film is going to be a bit… something, but don't worry, she will still see the film with the goggles while they're charging, it will also censor any bad stuff."

That's another note in mind for Eri's goggles, Izuku thought "it runs on batteries, so that means it requires charging every time if that's the case, why didn't FWM gave Izuku a charger so it can be charged during break times?"

"Because I forgot okay."

Izuku looked at the FWM, surprised that she answered her question, but he didn't say anything, does that mean she can read her mind? If so, that would be frightening.

He wanted to argue or consider having left behind to watch Eri, but since it would be FWM and Wyatt, leaving her along with them wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

**0:15**

Just as break time finishes up, everyone got themselves ready to watch the next film, with Eri left behind to be watched by the FWM. the screen room title lit up once more to give the next film name _'MCU 5 – Captain America: The First Avenger'_

"Another American hero?" one of the students commented on the title, "can we get a hero that isn't from America?"

"Well, Thor is from Norse Mythology, a concept from Europe," Momo added,

"And since the concept of 'superheroes' comes from America, I was half expected that most of the heroes in this reality are from the United States" Aizawa added as well.

"But I never heard a hero who named themselves after their own country, either this 'Captain America' is a true patriot who loved his country, which might be concerning, or something else…"

The audience took their seats, and with no introduction from the FWM this time around, the film begins.

* * *

**0:00**

Back at the main room, Eri's goggles were plugged by a charger and she starts to watch the next film.

With nobody to sell snacks to, Wyatt left his counter and walked up to both Eri and the FWM. "what is masta doing?" he asked.

The FWM looked at her human pet with a frightening smile.

"I am making a new friend…"

* * *

**Sorry about the self promoting, but I just wanted you guys to know, I will not bring it up again since I already talked about it here.**

**next film, Captain America.**


	19. Captain America: The First Avenger (Part 1)

**Before we begin and To do something interesting and how they react to this film with their knowledge of WW2, I have to figure out when Quirks first appear in the MHA.**

**Which means that for the first time for this fanfic, I have to do a headcanon.**

**Headcanon - when did Quirks first appear:**

**As far as I can find, when the canon timeline setting has been incredibly vague. They use technology that we currently have but also slight technology that we don't have, such as holograms recordings and support gear, which means MHA could take place in an alternative timeline of the current times or the distant future, I see people online thinking that it takes place in the 21st century to the 22nd century, but I will try to narrow down the possible time when quirks first appear.**

**In the episode when the Provisional License results are in and Izuku gets his License, it provided some evidence of when MHA takes place in, as the date when the licensed was issued was '20XX/XX/XX', meaning that MHA takes place around in the 21st century, that narrows it down from 2000 to 2099 of the series' present day. I then looked at age of the characters (especially All For One and 1-A students) and what the current generation of quirks is (Izuku being 5th generation since doctor guy from episode 1 said that Inko is 4th generation), by that definition, the current time of MHA takes place less than 125 years since the beginning of quirks. That means the glowing light baby must be born before 1974.**

**After that, I reached a dead end, so I have to make up my prediction for when it first appeared.**

**For this headcanon, I would say that quirks started appearing between the late 1940s to early 1950s, that would make MHA current time to take place around 2040 to 2070. This would match up with people hating quirks when they first appeared, the government struggling from the discovery and how All For One managed to take over Japan. Because it was during the aftermath of chaos, suffering and exhaustion, all that plus children gaining enhanced powers would equal hell to break loose.**

**I also like to believe that superhero comics like Marvel and DC are not mentioned in MHA despite Disney, Universal and Alien existing. What I like to think is that DC exists in the MHA comics and created the fictional heroes that we know that inspired pre-licensed vigilantes to fight villains who abuse their quirks, but when quirks appeared and heroes start to show up, DC stopped using their fictional heroes and start making comics based on real-life pro heroes since it's more marketable. as for Marvel, they weren't named Marvel until the 1960s in our world, I would say Marvel doesn't exist due to altering of times and unable to match against DC, Which is why the characters of MHA in my story never heard or seen Marvel and the MCU films wouldn't exist in their reality.**

**As for how they know about the war, well I would think that WW2 to them would be what WW1 is to us, both a markable and important part of history yet a forgetful one because a big event that happened right after, for this case, Quirks appeared just a few years after the second world war.**

**NOTE: keep in mind that this is MY headcanon towards MHA and I can be very wrong with this, but with the license date in the anime being clear evidence of the year and no mention of Marvel or DC, I am going to go to this route for this story, if you don't like it, then tough.**

**Okay, this would pretty much help you understand the character's perspective based on the universe they're from and I will try my best to use this headcanon throughout this fanfiction.**

**Let's start a film that plenty of you are waiting for, I am excited and happy to start doing this as much as you guys wanted to see it.**

**Let's begin.**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following the film of 'Captain America: The First Avenger', to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Captain America: The First Avenger on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

**00:00:00 - 00:00:41**

"Looks like we're starting in a blizzard" Momo pointed out.

**00:00:41 - 00:01:24**

The audience listened to the conversation the guys wearing big jackets to keep themselves warm, "from their conversation, I guess they found something strange." Izuku said, getting his notes ready for when they show the object.

**00:01:24 - 00:02:02**

"Defiantly a hell of a crane," Kimishira said as the rest of the audience were surprised of the mysterious object, that seemed to be shaped like a boomerang from the shown lights, all incase in ice.

They are now curious about this object.

**00:02:02 - 00:02:53**

When the guys enter the object, they found an interior of some sorts, the audience, mostly the students started to speculate what it supposed to be.

Some suggest a plane, consider the lights shape and the windows, others suggest a UFO that belongs to aliens, which could also be a possibility, if Norse gods exist in this reality, then a possibility of aliens can't be ruled out.

**00:02:53 - 00:03:34**

When the scene revealed a white start with red and blue circles going around the star, they were a bit confused about why it was there and why the guys seemed to find it important.

Izuku quickly recognized it.

He flipped the pages of his notes to try and find the right page, he ended up finding a page where he sketched a not fully made circle with a star in the middle, it matches the same as the star on screen.

"It's the star," Izuku said, causing the people around him to be confused to what he meant, "in Iron Man 2, Coulson found a star, which Stark used to support the cylinders when he made a new element."

"Does that mean that scene was foreshadowing a hero?" Uraraka asked.

"Maybe, but I'm still confused, let's keep watching to see what happens."

 **00:03:34** \- **00:03:40**

The scene cuts to black, with words reading a place and time.

The time caught many eyes.

"1942" Aizawa said, "a time before Quirks started to appear."

"If I remember my history, the year was during a time when the world was in chaos, the second world war."

This caused many of the audience to think of questions, why show this time? And how does it relate to the opening scene?

**00:03:40 - 00:04:18**

"Now that's a big punch" Power Loader commented on the big metal square that broken down a wall.

**00:04:18 - 00:04:55**

"And there's the main villain of this film" Kimishira pointed out, "since the film is called Captain America, and this film takes place in world war 2, the villains would be the Germans,"

"And let's hope they only focus on the Germans," one of the teachers said, as a few of them are somewhat concern about what the film will show.

**00:04:55 - 00:05:36**

"He made a good point," Kurogiri said, "if that man has nothing hidden away, he wouldn't try to hide it."

**00:05:36 - 00:06:00**

From the description of the German villain, Izuku noted down what would be an important item for later on, he remembers seeing it at the end credits of Thor, "so that's what the cube is called" Izuku said as he wrote 'Tesseract' on a new page and draw a cube.

**00:06:00 - 00:06:31**

Some of the students have the chills when the man in black threatens the old man to destroy his village, showing a very villainous side and lean very closer that he is the main villain for this film.

**00:06:31 - 00:06:56**

"Even if this takes place in the past, it still connects the previous films," Iida said as he and the other students, teachers and villains understand how this film can be connected to the last film, showing an interesting universe.

**00:06:56 - 00:07:31**

Some of the students were confused about what the man means, one of the teachers was able to give a clear explanation.

"During the second world war, there has been some records of Germany going to desserts in hopes to find religious relics and trinkets to influence their people"

"Oh yeah," Denki said, "like Raiders of the Lost Ark," the other students who watched that film understood what they were told.

"Sure, you can say that," the same teacher said as they look back at the screen.

**00:07:31 - 00:08:07**

"Yep," Kimishira said, "the main villain."

The rest of the audience was stunned that after all that, the German villain shot the old man and still destroyed his village, both students and teachers saw how much of a bad person this guy was. They already hate the guy.

**00:08:07 - 00:08:25**

The scene changes to an enlisting place in New York, which introduced a new character.

"Geez, he stands out more than anyone," one of the students commented.

**00:08:25 - 00:08:50**

"That's a big list of health issues," Recovery Girl said as she notices the summered list of health issues towards the skinny man named Rogers, "Asthma, high blood pressure, heart trouble, he wouldn't be fit to enlist in the army."

**00:08:50 - 00:09:05**

"It's probably for the best" Nezu said, "he might want to be a soldier, but consider all of his conditions, he probably dies in a battlefield without getting shot."

"Yeah," Bakugo said, "it would be like having a quirkless weakling as a pro hero."

**"HAWKEYE!"**

Another loud noise ring in everybody's ears, "you need to stop doing that," Asui said to an angry bomber boy as they recover from the loud shout.

**00:09:05 - 00:09:26**

"Using raw materials for war efforts, a small but decent cause" Power Loader nodded.

**00:09:26 - 00:09:51**

During the theatre scene, when the guy who complained stood up, Izuku had a sense of what would happen next.

And what happened next happened as he realized right away.

When the scene changed to Rogers getting punched by the guy, some of them had a grudge against the guy, especially when he punched someone as weak as Rogers.

**00:09:51 - 00:10:15**

Izuku looked down on his notes, taking a few breaths towards the scene, it remembers so much to his childhood, he remembers the times when Bakugo and his gang bullying him, teasing him for being quirkless and when he tries to fight, he always gets beaten up by them, it was a bit refreshing and knowledgeable that someone in this reality had been through what he had to go through before gaining One for All.

While watching the scene, Bakugo found the complaining man to be a bully, but when Rogers said certain words 'I can do this all day' he felt a sense of anger towards Rogers, those who are weak but never gives up, it reminded him so much of Deku, it was also that moment when he saw a reflection to those moments when he fought the nerd,

He was the bully and Izuku was Rogers.

The rest of the groups had different thought of Rogers not giving up, the teachers notice that he has courage, able to stand up on his own, even if he gets punched, but knows that he won't win this fight. The villains also saw the courage and understood his defence, but Shigiraki hated that Rogers doesn't back down from a fight, one of the traits of a hero.

**00:10:15 - 00:10:41**

With a save from who seemed to be Roger's friend, he also mentioned a bit of information about Rogers and his attempts to enlist for the military.

"He seriously wants to be a soldier," All Might said.

At that moment, started a small spark, a spark from Izuku, who nearly recognized the same feeling from Steve.

**00:10:41 - 00:11:13**

Some of the audience quickly notice the time skip from the newspaper, the time when the villain German found the tesseract was in 1942, and now it's jumped to 1943, Izuku noted down the different times to try and create a certain timeline for this reality.

**00:11:13 - 00:11:43**

"An exposition themed around the technological advances for the future," Mei said, interested towards the scene.

"I doubt there would be anything interesting" Power Loader suggested to his student, "back then, they would show futuristic fantasies that would be laughable today."

"Still, it would be interesting to see if they were correct."

**00:11:43 - 00:12:08**

"Like father, like son" All Might chuckled as the scene reveals a younger Howard Stark, Tony's father.

**00:12:08 - 00:12:21**

"Looks like you're wrong Stark," Momoma said.

They thought about it, "he not wrong" Momo pointed out, "from the previous films, cars are still touching the ground."

"Yeah, even in our reality we don't have floating cars." Ojiro said, "man, wouldn't it be cool if we have them?" Kimishira suggested.

"It would probably cause more problems than you think" Momo pointed out the realistic manner.

**00:12:21 - 00:12:49**

"And that's why we don't have floating cars" Iida pointed to the screen.

**00:12:49 - 00:12:54**

"Nice save" one of the students sarcastically said. But still impressed that Stark managed to present that a car can hover in the air, even if it backfired and failed.

**00:12:54 - 00:13:09**

"He's trying to enlist again?" Aizawa questioned.

"Either Rogers has a death wish or desperate to become a soldier," Asui said.

"or both" Twice added.

"If he thinks he can be a soldier after rejection, he must be dreaming," Bakugo said, "he's probably die in training before the battlefield."

**00:13:09 - 00:13:20**

"See, he looks ridiculous" Bakugo continued. In which made Izuku uncomfortable.

"Bakugo can you please stop insulting Rogers"

"It isn't my fault he's fragile."

**00:13:20 - 00:14:01**

After what Rogers said, Izuku full realized something.

Steve Rogers wanted to be a soldier, but often rejected in enlistment because of his numerous conditions and having a frail body, when he gets chased by big boys, he always gets beaten up, but stands up to himself and never back down in a fight even if he loses in the end, the quote from Steve gave Izuku a full realization.

"I got no right to do any less than him."

All of that, it feels like a reflection of himself.

He wanted to become a hero as Rogers wanted to become a soldier but rejected.

He never thought that there would be someone to be exactly like him, especially in the pre-quirk times, especially in a quirkless world.

He was fully invested to know more about Steve Rogers, he made a new page for Steve and hoped that he becomes a soldier just as he became a hero.

**00:14:01 - 00:15:21**

"They found out!" one of the students whispered as an MP soldier appeared during Steve's enlistment.

 **00:15:21** \- **00:15:43**

Izuku wrote down another name, _Dr Erskine,_ he also guessed that he might be an important character later in the film.

**00:15:43 - 00:16:16**

"I think Erskine saw that Rogers has the determination to become a soldier" Nezu pointed out, "which shows that Rogers wants to join this war, which is why he asked the question, see if there's a motive."

"Yeah, if someone gets rejected once in a major role, some would give up" Aizawa added.

"So for Rogers to get rejected five times, it that he's not going to give up on his goal"

**00:16:16 - 00:16:39**

Another interesting idea from Steve Rogers and the given question.

Aizawa thought about the question and attempts to create a version of the question that fits their job.

"I got a question for my class. You don't need to answer it, but it would one to think about" He started,

"Do you want to fight villains?"

Most of the students thought about the question, and see the connection with what rogers said.

Izuku thought about the question, the realization of how similar he was to Rogers kept going, if he didn't saw this scene, he would still say something similar to Rogers, he doesn't want to fight anyone, he just doesn't like villains that will harm others, he would rather save people first before fighting the villain, because that's what a hero does.

Bakugo thought about the question, the obvious answer was a straight-up yes, but he didn't want to say it, he knows that it's the incorrect answer, but it was also he greatest motive, he wants to become a hero to win every fight. He will try to become number one that way, but at the same time, he thought if it was the right answer, he tries to hide his frustration from the question the best he could.

Uraraka thought about the question, the answer was no, her motivation was for money, but to support her family, but she also wants to become a hero her way as well, which means saving people.

Todoroki thought about the question, the answer was confusing, his father, Endeavour would say yes to this, because he always aims to become number one by defeating as many villains as possible, he doesn't want to become like his father, but at the same time, he doesn't know if he wants to focus on saving people or defeating villains.

Other students thought about the question, some of them wanted fame, others wanted fortune, some wanted to prove themselves, and a few thought it was the right thing to do and want to help others.

There are so many motivations for people do things and become what they want to become but sometimes, it could be for the right or bad reasons.

Steve, however, wanted to do it for the best reason. He has a soldier' heart but never a soldier' body. Which made it a bit sorry for the audience.

**00:16:39 - 00:17:08**

"I guess Steve got what he wanted" Midnight commented on the acceptance to join the army.

Though it made some of the audience curious to know why Erskine allowed this to happen, especially when Steve is too frail to become a soldier.

**00:17:08 - 00:17:28**

"let's see what the Germans are up to," one of the villains said as they notice the scene of change and very caught eye to notice the villain of the film looking out of his window.

**00:17:28 - 00:18:19**

"That's a very bright cube," one of the students said, noticing that the Tesseract is now glowing much more than the end credits.

Izuku put down on his notes that it can glow very bright. Then he looked at the screen to see what the villains are doing with the cube

**00:18:19 - 00:19:33**

For a start, the group was unsure of what they were testing. until Dr Zola said that he collected energy of the cube.

"Zola made a machine that can harvest the cube's energy," Power Loader said.

"And from what they said about the Cube in Thor, the cube seems to be powerful, maybe more powerful than the arc reactor," Mei added.

 **00:19:33** \- **00:19:44**

"A powerful source changes everything," Tokoyami made a quote

**00:19:44 - 00:20:01**

"Not that guy again," Uraraka sighs from the guy who beat up Rogers earlier, now enlisted and trained to become a soldier.

Meanwhile, Izuku added a new name in the list of names, _Agent Carter._

**00:20:01 - 00:20:18**

"That's for beating up Steve," Kendo said, as she and the other student girls were glad that the perverted and arrogant Gilmore Hodge.

"And for flirting with your instructor," Iida added, who doesn't like out of line actions.

"That too," Mina joined in, without caring for what Iida said but hated Hodge's guts.

**00:20:18 - 00:20:51**

"Pointing out the obvious" Aizawa commented towards Colonel Phillip's speech when saying that the best men are going to be better but knowing that Steve isn't one of those 'best men'.

**00:20:51 - 00:21:44**

During Phillip's speech, it showed scenes of Rogers in training along with the other soldiers, in each of them, Roger struggles and was picked on by Hodge.

"Yeesh," Kimishira said, feeling bad towards Rogers, "really reminds me of Midoriya on our first day."

Izuku, also had a sense of feeling as well, except that he had a quirk, but had a good reason not to use it during the first test, Rogers, on the other hand, was as if he was doing one of those test completely quirkless.

"I would have kicked Rogers out if he couldn't keep up with the rest of the squad," Aizawa commented.

"Cut some slack for Steve, Aizawa" All Might replied towards the 1-A teacher, "he's trying his best, just that he can't do much due to his health.

"and that's why I would kick him out for." Aizawa counter-argue, "Hero training can be similar to soldier training, if you're not good enough to keep up, then there's no point of trying."

"But that doesn't mean they would give up altogether," Aizawa turn to see Mirio who commented to what he said, "in my training, I found that experience is power, the more we learn, the better we become, Steve is becoming stronger, it just takes some time."

"Time that no one has, especially in the middle of a war," Aizawa concluded before resuming towards the screen.

**00:21:44 - 00:22:08**

the group smiled towards the scene, a bunch of US American soldiers trying to go up a pole to grab a flag, going around and pushing each other like dogs, it was a slightly funny scene.

**00:22:08 - 00:22:17**

"Do you think Rogers can get that flag?" Asui asked,

"I doubt it," one of the teachers said, "with the previous scenes depicted, he would most likely fall before reaching to the top…"

**00:22:17 - 00:22:26**

"Or, he can just remove the support bolts and grab the flag from the ground…" the teacher was surprised to Roger's sharpness, he saw a way to get a flag that they didn't say.

"He only said to get the flag," All Might said, "he didn't say climb the pole to get the flag,"

The students smiled towards Roger's way of getting the flag, if they had to do the same without using their quirks, they would do what the other soldiers did, never consider removing the bolts.

"Remember to look for alternatives to achieve a goal, that way, you can create backups towards a situation" All Might said an important lesson in which Izuku noted down.

**00:22:26 - 00:23:07**

"So Erskine has a reason for Rogers," Izuku said as he was curious to know what made him so special, maybe there's a good reason or that Rogers wants to be a soldier so bad but doing it for a good cause.

The rest of the audience was also curious especially when Rogers showed no skills during training other than the flag moment.

**00:23:07 - 00:23:37**

The teachers became more curious about Erskine's decision and curious of what he is up to, it's never mentioned of what he's going to do, but if he's looking for a soldier, then it would make sense to pick the best of the best, that's what they do in U.A, which is why they do physical exams where they do hero work, those who are left behind are better expelled.

But Erskine mentioned that he's looking for one that's 'beyond physical' and based on what Steve has shown, they would guess that it's about the heart and smarts.

But they had to agree with Phillips, in their experience as pro heroes, you can't win fights with niceness.

**00:23:37 - 00:24:00**

Followed by the scene, Philips then threw a grenade, obviously being a dud.

But then it showed something that grabs attention towards Rogers.

Unlike the rest of the soldiers who ran away from the sight of the grenade, Rogers, without thinking, jumped into the grenade and shouting to get away from the grenade.

"If that was a real grenade, Rogers would have died from the explosion," Nezu said, with the teachers agreeing with the principal.

"But even then, he would have covered himself and minimize the explosion, saving surrounding soldiers in the cost of his life."

"Yeah," All Might turn to the mouse-bear, "he seems to run into danger rather run away from it, showing guts and will to do anything."

All Might then had a thought about what Steve Rogers showed in this scene, and turns to Midoriya.

He remembers a time during the sludge villain incident, he watches Bakugo struggle against the vicious villain and all he can do is nothing, because he was too weak to do anything, the heroes at the scene did nothing, as their quirks were useless against him.

But Midoriya ran in and tried his best to save his friend.

It inspired him to save the day and chose Midoriya to carry One For All.

Because Izuku Midoriya has the heart of a brave hero, and Steve Rogers has the heart of a brave soldier.

After that realization, All Might now see why Erskine has chosen Rogers for his special thing.

**00:24:00 - 00:24:17**

"At least it's a small improvement" All Might smiled.

**00:24:17 - 00:24:43**

The teachers and some of the students lean towards the screen, wanting to hear a clear answer to why Erskine chose Rogers for his special thing even though Rogers is physically weak.

A couple of the audience had a slight idea but wants to hear what Dr Erskine had to say.

**00:24:43 - 00:25:13**

"Makes sense," one of the teachers said towards a small history lesson, "the second world war happened because Germany was blamed for the first world war, they wanted more control and power. And the rest is history."

**00:25:13 - 00:25:45**

While Erskine explained, he let out some information that the audience didn't know before, when it showed the face of the German villain, Erskine mentioned his name and what he does.

"So, his name is Johann Schmidt and he's the leader of the German's main research division Hydra," Izuku said as he wrote such information down his notes, expanding more about Schmidt.

**00:25:45 - 00:26:01**

"And I guess he got what he wanted from the Tesseract," Shigiraki said.

**00:26:01 - 00:26:30**

They heard the backstory of Johann Schmidt, and learned more about Erskine's special thing, being a serum.

Izuku realized what he mentioned. He flipped the pages of his notes and found certain words, ones that he wrote while watching the Incredible Hulk.

_'Super Soldier – World War 2'_

"Us this the Super Soldier program?" Izuku muttered, remembering it being mentioned in Hulk.

For everyone else, they now see Schmidt wanting to gain great power, the images showing Schmidt threatening Erskine then using the serum that wasn't ready, to them, Schmidt fits the term 'villain.' Especially with the things that he has been doing up to this point.

**00:26:30 - 00:27:03**

From hearing the end part of Erskine's reason to why he chose Rogers, it gave an interesting thought to Izuku and All Might.

When All Might heard the end part, it started to remind him to why Nana chose him to carry One For All, he started quirkless and wanted to become a hero, he doesn't remember what it was like to be quirkless before gaining One For All.

 _"Did you gave me One for All because I was quirkless"_ All Might thought, as he agrees to what Erskine said, he knows the value of strength and knowing that he can use it for good, that's probably why he became the number one hero and the symbol of peace.

He looked at the rest of the students, then Midoriya, it's true that nearly all Izuku's students had their powers all their life and spent years using it, even in their limitations of using quirks in public, but they never truly know what it's like to be quirkless, so they rely on their quirks, especially Bakugo.

But since Izuku was quirkless, he knows the value of strength as well, watching powerful quirks and know the limits, and because of that, he knows power because he knows what it's like to be weak.

Sometimes, power isn't always trying to find the highest limit, but also finding the lowest, that way, it can build up.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he thought about what Erskine said and felt happy for both Steve and himself, Izuku looked at the scars on his hand, thinking how far he was since he got One For All, he then looked at Erskine and felt inspired, knowing that even someone who is quirkless or weaker than a quirkless knows power.

**00:27:03 - 00:27:36**

"I will, Dr Erskine" Izuku whispered, "thank you."

The students turn to look at the green hair student, noticing that he's smiling with soft tears in his eyes, confused to what the scene meant for Izuku but didn't want to ask why.

**00:27:36 - 00:27:52**

A slight small laugh came from the students after an interesting answer of Dr Erskine.

 **00:27:52 -** **00:28:09**

"Why are they hiding Schmidt's face?" Momo questioned with the rest of the audience agreeing with her, "we already know what he looked like."

"or maybe, he is wearing a mask" Twice gave out a suggestion, causing the villains of the audience to slowly turn to their member with a questionable expression, "he's not wearing a mask" Shigiraki pointed out the obvious, "maybe he is, he could be wearing a skin mask or a mask of a mask!"

The leader sighed and turn away to someone he finds annoying.

**00:28:09 - 00:28:31**

"and now Schmidt knows what's happening with Erskine" Shinso commented on Erskine's images.

**00:28:31 - 00:29:00**

"A smart move," Kurogiri said, "if Schmidt had this serum, knows what it can do and found out that the creator is using it for the opposing side, it would be a reasonable choice to take him out as soon as possible."

**00:29:00 - 00:29:43**

"He ended up beaten up all his life, that's a bit sad," Kimishira said, feeling sorry for Rogers.

Izuku knew what it's like as well, he remembers being beaten up by Bakugo and his friends in many locations, from the park, in alleyways and behind their school.

Another similarity between him and Rogers.

**00:29:43 - 00:29:55**

Bakugo took a deep breath, trying to now show how much he hated what Steve said, it reminds him so much of Deku.

He didn't want to see another Deku showing up, to him, one was already bad enough.

**00:29:55 - 00:30:15**

"I guess being weak would also have a lack of social interaction" Iida examined the conversation between Rogers and Carter.

"Yeah," Izuku smiled, knowing that he didn't have a long conversation with a girl or even talked to one until U.A.

**00:30:15 - 00:31:32**

The audience was slightly confused when Carter and Rogers entered an antique shop, and somewhat suspicious from certain words and the fact that the shop owner has a gun underneath the desk counter.

But then when the bookcase opened to reveal a secret room, they realized where they are.

"I guess this is a secret hideout operation for the serum experiment," Aizawa said, impressed that they placed the location in such an unexpected location.

**00:31:32 - 00:32:20**

"I guess the serum injection is more than just a simple needle" Power Loader said as he and Mei were fascinated by the machine next to Rogers and Erskine, guessing that Steve will enter inside the machine, they were curious of what it can do.

**00:32:20 - 00:32:44**

"In a time of war, money would go mostly for support of the war than research and testing," one of the teachers said.

"But at least they figured out a way to find the requirements for this test."

**00:32:44 - 00:34:23**

the scene shows the start of the experiment for the super-soldier serum, Izuku got his notes ready and wrote the already provided information from Dr Erskine's introduction towards the higher officials that attended the experiment.

For some of the students and villains, most of the information flew over their head.

Momo gave out a simple explanation, "Steve is going to get several injections of the serum into his body that will change his body, then using vita-rays to keep the serum stable during the mutation."

"Mutation…" Uraraka thought about what the smart rich girl said, then spoken once again, "wait, does that mean Rogers is getting a quirk?"

"You can say that" Momo answered slowly, "but it's not the same as quirks, I'm just predicting based on what Erskine said, let's just see what happens."

**00:34:23 - 00:35:19**

For some of the audience who doesn't like injections, the scene where Rogers gets injected with the serum showed little of the needles but can see the injection from Steve's facial looks.

"And so the serum experiment begins," Aizawa said as they all were curious to see what will happen while the machine seals Rogers inside.

The last time they saw the frail and weak Steve Rogers.

**00:35:19 - 00:35:26**

"Go through the pain, go all the way through," Tokoyami said towards the scene.

**00:35:26 - 00:37:00**

The experiment is done, with the spark and the power going down, with the addition of the light inside the machine off, the audience looked directly at the screen to see the results of the serum experiment.

**00:37:00 - 00:37:12**

When the machine opens, it revealed Steve Rogers, now changed.

It shocked the audience.

"He… is… buffed!" Uraraka shouted as she along with the rest of the student were surprised that the serum turned Steve Rogers from weak and fragile to buffed and strong.

"You can say that again," Kimishira said, "he looks so manly."

The teachers were also impressed of the results, they once thought Steve was too weak to fight in a war, but then Erskine gave him the ability to become stronger and more capable to fight, out of all of them, the symbol of peace was very impressed. "Started from the weakest soldier into a super-soldier." All Might said as he thought about what he just saw.

It reminded him of how he transforms, with his weak form being skeleton to a stronger form when using One For All, now he felt a bit of similarity between him and Rogers.

He smiled, knowing that Rogers now has a power that he can use to become a soldier.

**00:37:12 - 00:37:22**

"Why did the camera focused on that metal box?" Momo pointed out.

**00:37:22 - 00:37:38**

"And much bigger and stronger," Kimishira commented towards Steve's body, remembering how small he was compared to Carter, now he was the tallest out of the two.

**00:37:38 - 00:38:05**

Momo's suspicions were right, as the man presses his lighter, the room with the box exploded.

"That must be the one sent by Schmidt," one of the villains said.

The students and teachers are now worried, but along with the villains, they were curious to see what's going to happen as an action scene started.

**00:38:05 - 00:38:11**

"Erskine NO!" one of the students shouted as the spy gunned down Dr Erskine.

**00:38:11 - 00:38:35**

As the audience were sad about what happened to Erskine, they notice his last words, or rather his last action, pointing towards Steve's heart.

"Never change, stay as a good man," All Might translate Dr Erskine last actions before his death.

Meanwhile, on the villain side, Kurogiri was stratified to the events shown, "that solve some plotholes" he stated, making some of the villains confused.

"in the Hulk film, they explained about the super-soldier program, claiming that they were trying to make a success out of it, but they already did in this film, which made me wonder how they are unable to replicate the experiment once more and create a batch of super soldiers."

"in which is because the head scientist was assassinated after the first experiment," Aizawa added into what the shadow villains were explaining, "after that, all of his secrets and the ability to replicate the experiment once again died with him."

"Exactly," Kurogiri agreed with the 1-A teacher.

"Even if that's the case, he at least gave Rogers a great gift," Izuku said, as he was sad that Erskine died, but at least he died with no regrets, helping Rogers achieved his dreams.

He wrote the conclusion of the man, _Dr Erskine – assassinated by a spy, died after making Steve Rogers a super-soldier._

**00:38:35 - 00:39:09**

"Nice shot," Snipe said, impressed that Carter made a clean headshot from a faraway distance.

**00:39:09 - 00:39:30**

"But you would still get run over by the taxi," one of the students said, as they were happy that Rogers managed to save Carter from danger even if she tried to shoot the spy.

**00:39:30 - 00:40:24**

The following scene was a big car chase scene.

But what makes it impressive is that Steve was able to run on foot, sure he crashed into a wedding dress shop, but be quickly recovered and managed to catch up with the car, ending up on the roof of the taxi.

"The effects of the serum is starting to kick in," Present Mic said, "it's not impressive as All Might, but for a quirkless world, it's still impressive."

Izuku makes some notes of the abilities Steve has, from very slight super speed and enhanced stamina, which explains how he can keep going after the car.

**00:40:24 - 00:40:55**

"And now the car is stopped" one of the teachers pointed out.

**00:40:55 - 00:41:04**

"Using the broken car door as a shield to block the bullets, smart thinking for Rogers," Aizawa said.

**00:41:04 – 00:41:10**

"And using a child as a hostage to keep everyone away from him, smart thinking for the spy," Shigiraki said.

**00:41:10 - 00:41:31**

Most of the audience heartbeat dropped when the spy had a chance to shoot Steve, and relieved that he was out of bullets.

"One bullet is all it takes" one of the teachers took a deep breath yet glad that the gun was out of bullets.

**00:41:31 - 00:41:41**

"A good quick heroic action for Rogers" All Might smiled, "always save people or check if they're okay before defeating the villains."

**00:41:41 - 00:42:27**

"That's for killing a great scientist," Kimishira said, being glad that Rogers managed to catch the German spy.

**00:42:27 - 00:42:41**

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place" Shigiraki repeated what the spy told Rogers, finding it an interesting quote, the rest of the audience found it interesting as well.

"I wish I can disagree with him, but it's, unfortunately, true," All Might said.

"No matter how many villains we defeat, there will always be more villains to fight," Mirio said, with attention turn to him.

"But there has to be a way to stop villains entirely" Mirio's friend, Nejire asked, "right?"

"Why do you think we exist?" Shigiraki said, which caught many eyes to look at him.

"Our goal is to change society, making sure that there are fewer villains."

"And by doing that, you tried to kill the symbol of peace and terrorised people." Aizawa gave a raised a brow towards the villain, "if you're trying to change society, you're not doing a good job."

The leader of the League of Villains grows towards the teachers, hating what they said about him, he's trying to follow what master told him and use the influence from Stain to achieve his goals.

"While our system is not fair for most, it's unfortunate, the best we have," Aizawa conclude the conversation before resuming with the film.

**00:42:41 - 00:43:03**

"Wait, what happened to the spy?" Sero asked, confused about how the spy managed to die.

"He used a pill inside his teeth to kill himself, dying before being captured for interrogation." One of the teachers answered, "one of the unfortunate methods spies take if they get caught by the enemy."

With that explained, the scene then shows Steve looking at himself as if he realized the abilities he manages to do, Izuku noticed this, thinking that Steve just found out what he can do, showing that he thought of going after the spy and trying his best to help

Steve is a soldier, doing his best and managed to stop the man who killed someone who has given his strength. Midoriya was curious to see what happens next as he can relate very well with Steve Rogers.

* * *

_To be Continued…_


	20. Captain America: The First Avenger (Part 2)

**You know, after putting out the next chapter, I was kinda worried from what you guys have to say, I know I really shouldn't but I was still curious, then Fanfiction decided to not put out reviews once again, so for a time, I didn't see what you guys said.**

**Now that I saw them, I feel a bit more eased and happier to have decent reviews, I guess I was worried for nothing.**

**Anyway, here are a couple of responses.**

**1 – Why are you depicting Bakugo as a consistent bully to Izuku?**

**Because he is.**

**On the first episode, on the first scene of the entire anime, is Bakugo and his gang beating up Izuku. then later in the same episode, he insults and threatens Izuku, even telling him to commit suicide.**

**Those things in mind, it gives me an idea that Bakugo had been doing this while growing up with Izuku.**

**Stronger evidence is in episode 6 Izuku managed to counter Bakugo's first strike because he sees Bakugo using the same first strike for years, not only it implies that Bakugo beat up Izuku before and not only once, but enough for him to remember how he fights, which means a lot of times.**

**I know Izuku was friends with Bakugo before he found out that he was quirkless. And in Bakugo's time in U.A, he seemed a bit tamer, mostly because he doesn't want to get into trouble and I can see him changing, but it's only small changes.**

**2 – Can you please have [insert MHA character here] in this story?**

**I will not, there is 45 students, 13 teachers, 7 villains and Eri, 66 MHA characters in total, who are watching the MCU.**

**we don't need more.**

**Okay, question done, let's continue.**

* * *

**00:43:03 - 00:43:28**

"Seems that the Germans has a falling out with Schmidt" Kurogiri pointed out, listening towards the conversation between Schmidt and the Germans.

**00:43:28 - 00:44:01**

"Interesting" Kurogiri said, in which grabbed attention towards the other members of the League of Villains, "it seems Schmidt made a deal with the Germans to provide weapons for their war, and with the power of the tesseract, he can deliver what he promised."

"I'm curious about what he made from such a power," Dabi added.

**00:44:01** \- **00:44:50**

From what Schmidt said, it brought a high concern towards the students, the teachers, even the villains.

"If what he says is true, that would be horrible," Asui said, the rest of the students nodding their heads in fear.

"Agreed" All Might commented with the teachers agreeing with him, "but I notice one strange thing, he said 'his enemies' not the Axis' enemies."

**00:44:37** \- **00:45:01**

And thus, the number one hero's suspicions are clear.

"Schmidt is betraying the Germans," he said, as the rest of the audience are surprised, showing that Schmidt isn't just the enemies for the Allied forces, but the Axis also.

**00:45:01 - 00:45:21**

"That's… the capabilities of the Tesseract?" Izuku said, as everyone watched in horror when Schmidt used a weapon powered by the harvested energy of the cube, upon hit against a person, it completely vaporises them.

"A single shot… and they're gone," one of the teachers said, as they would be scared if they had to face a foe with such capable abilities, it wouldn't be the same as gun or quirks that allows the user to shoot bullets or projectiles, one hit from that gun and it's all over.

It also scared Shigiraki.

"He vaporised them," he said, looking at his hand, all he needed to do is physical touch with five fingers to turn them into dust, being useful to get rid of any evidence or remains of a person.

Schmidt did the same thing with a simple ranged blast of a powered gun.

How can he compete against someone with such power?

**00:45:21 - 00:45:44**

"looks like Hydra is the films main villain, not the Germans." One of the teachers said and seeing the villains of this film be a great threat, even more than the previous villains of the film.

Once Izuku got over with the aftermath of the three now dead Germans, he made a new page for Hydra, as it seemed to be a villainous organisation aimed for world domination.

With Schmidt as their leader.

**00:45:44 - 00:45:56**

From the second she saw the tubes of blood, Toga smiled, happy to see blood once again.

"Since all the remaining serums are destroyed and the creator dead, it would make sense to try and figure out the serum through the successful subject's blood," Nezu explained and giving a good explanation to why Rogers is giving his blood.

**00:45:56 - 00:46:13**

"and I guess in his death, he was proud," All Might added.

**00:46:13 - 00:46:36**

"From what we saw in the previous scene, Hydra is certainly advanced in their teach, especially in pre-quirk times," Mei said.

**00:46:36 - 00:47:16**

"Man, even with the serum, he's still rejected to fight in a war," Kirishima said, feeling bad for Rogers.

"It sort of make sense," Nezu said, "the experiment is made to create a wave of super-soldiers, but they only have 1 super-soldier, he would be too valuable for the US to put him in a battlefield where he could die or captured by the enemy."

"But Rogers managed to catch up and stop a spy from escaping." Izuku pointed out.

"It's still not enough for him to be a worthy asset." Nezu counter-argue. "It's unfortunate that it has to be this way."

**00:47:16 - 00:47:56**

"Or maybe he has his chance," Izuku said, as he was pleased that someone knows Steve's talents and knows how to put them into good use.

Unknown to him that the next scene wouldn't be the same as he was thinking.

**00:47:56 - 00:48:41**

After Steve gotten promoted and the scene changes to Steve wasn't sure of what he's doing, it somewhat confused the audience, unsure of what's going on.

Until he wore the mask and came out onto a stage along with singing and dancing ladies in 40s style American costumes.

"You got to be kidding me," Shigiraki said in disgust, as there were several and separate reactions of Steve Rogers becoming a poster boy and mascot of the US army.

Some of the students snickered for the fact that when Rogers is making a performance rather than fighting in a war.

Other students and most teachers sigh in disappointment, though understand why the senator put Steve in such a position.

Mineta, meanwhile, smiled because there are hot ladies with skirts dancing.

All Might also smiled, "Well, at least doing a good service for his country" All Might commented.

**00:48:41 - 00:50:49**

the next sequence showed the build-up of the Steve, started as a frail man, too weak to fight in a war, into a buffed and enhanced human.

Only to become a poster boy.

"That entire scene…" Iida started, "the performance, the red, white and blue, the stars, it's really…."

"American?" Momo answered.

"well, yeah," Iida answered.

"That's America for you," Pony said, "they're very patriotic and always say that their country is the best in the world."

The students didn't mind the whole American patriot themes within this sequence, they have nothing against it they have a slight interest since All Might, the number one hero, themed himself around America. Wearing red, white and blue himself and naming all his punches after states. Which is where they learn the name of different American states.

"Though, as a half-American myself, this is a little bit too much." Pony commented.

However, the teachers and villains had some disagreement within the sequences, for the villain side, they didn't like the sequence since it showed a clear definition of a fake hero, only there for fame and fortune, some of the villains, like Toga, Dabi and Spinner, understood this since they were inspired by the Hero Killer Stain.

While on the teachers' side, they see the sequence as to how the public in their reality, mistakes pro heroes with performance actors dressed in tights, people that Aizawa would expel from U.A because being a poster boy isn't what a pro hero is supposed to be.

But both sides notice that Steve Rogers himself didn't like what he's doing.

"The facials in most of those scenes, he might be smiling, but he knows that it's not what he wants" Kurogiri pointed out, in which calmed down the anger from the villains that follows Stain's example.

"And while it's important to save lives and fight villains more than becoming popular, he is boosting the public's morale, keeping them happy, especially during a time of war." One of the teachers said. "giving yourself an image is important, as long as you don't focus only on your image."

"Plus, he is helping out with the war, he wouldn't do much in a lab," All Might added.

At least the audience knows why Steve Rogers called himself 'Captain America'. At first, when they heard of the name, some were worried that the hero of this film would be a full-blown patriotic American, but this sequence showed that Steve didn't choose his hero name, costume or his message, it's all part of a performance and propaganda to support morale for the Americans during a great world war.

Izuku goes back on Steve's page and added in his hero name, _'Captain America.'_

Mineta didn't focus on the conversation, as he was happy to see ladies.

The girls of 1-A looked at the purple pervert who had his mouth open, stunned towards the following scenes, they can think that he was happy to see ladies during the performance, and they rolled their eyes, trying their best to ignore Mineta.

**00:50:49 - 00:51:13**

The girls felt a bit insulted when the soldiers care more about the dancing skirt-wearing girls rather than the hero on stage, although some of them thought that it was okay behaviour around the time since woman weren't equal as men back in 1943.

**00:51:13 - 00:51:41**

All Might sighed Captain America, "he is aiming for the wrong audience," he whispered.

He understands that Captain America was made to boost morale for the American people during the war, but it only worked for citizens who only see the war through media such as newspaper or posters.

But to the soldiers, who had been through war and knows the stakes, would see Captain America as nothing than a fraud since he hasn't done anything, sure he did stop a Hydra spy, but he never been in an actual war or battle.

"That's why it's always good to have a little bit of both" All Might thought.

**00:51:41 - 00:52:41**

"Defiantly more than this," Izuku said, as he felt sad for Rogers. "He still hasn't achieved in becoming a soldier."

He hoped that later as the film goes on, that Steve can become not just a soldier, but also a hero.

**00:52:41 - 00:53:07**

"Not all dreams are what it seems to be," Izuku thought, thinking about how he aimed to become a hero but didn't expect one or two things to happen that made achieving his dream harder.

**00:53:07 - 00:53:41**

"107th?" one of the students said, confused to why it was concerning for Rogers.

Though the other people in the audience know what he means.

"His friend," Izuku said, as he realised that Steve's one and only friend might be dead or captured by Hydra.

**00:53:41 - 00:53:53**

The rest of the audience who were still confused got it now, remembering the name of James Barnes.

**00:53:53 - 00:54:34**

"As much as I don't like the idea of not saving people from captivity, he has a point," Thirteen said, in which shocked most of the students, but the teachers understood.

Aizawa explained, "as heroes, it's important to save people in many scenarios, one of them being captivity from a villain."

"But this is isn't a hero operation, it's war."

"Oh I see now," Iida said, who once thought that not saving soldiers from capture was wrong, but hearing the teacher's standpoint of why it's the best choice made him realise that it's the best option.

"Phillips said that they're prisoned in a heavily fortified area, going in there alone would be suicide, and sending a troop there to save the soldiers would lose even more men."

"So the best strategy for those who are captive is to wait out until the allied forces managed to push back the Germans."

The students who thought it was wrong, now understand the situation, though doing nothing felt it wasn't the right thing to do, they have to remind themselves that this film is set in a time of a world war, and in a world war, you can't save everybody.

**00:54:34 - 00:55:07**

"He's seriously going to try and save the captive men?" one of the villains said, as they heard the explanation of the teachers to why going head forwards to save the captive soldiers would be a bad idea.

Meanwhile, the teachers are surprised that Rogers is going to try and save them by himself.

This created mixed ideas about his decision.

Some thought that he was brave.

Others thought that was being suicidal.

A few see him becoming a hero, but doing a very irrational choice.

**00:55:07 - 00:55:50**

"And they're flying into enemy territory," one of the teachers said, as they thought what Carter means 'more than that,' in which meant going in by plane.

"At least Steve doesn't have to worry about ground forces," Asui said.

**00:55:50 - 00:56:26**

"Willing to fly head forward into danger," Power Loader said, "that's a trait Tony picked up from his father."

**00:56:26 - 00:57:02**

"Going by your stage name," All Might said, happy that Steve is using 'Captain America' as his hero name.

**00:57:02 - 00:57:45**

"Using captured soldiers to do your work like slaves," one of the teachers said, hating Schmidt, seeing mainly as a villain.

It made them and the audience hoped that Rogers can save the prisoners.

**00:57:45 - 00:58:51**

As Rogers breaking into the facility begin, the audience watched to see if he can rescue the prisoners, it started with Rogers going into one of the trucks that's entering the facility, knocking out two Hydra soldiers along the way.

"A smart move for stealth," Aizawa said, being an expert to these sorts of thing, "though, I would keep the soldiers inside the truck, in case anyone outside would find them knocked unconscious."

**00:58:51 - 00:59:55**

The following scene is Steve sneaking in the facility, making sure he doesn't get caught, it caught interest to Aizawa, the villains that like being stealthy and the students who want to know a work of underground heroes, who mostly known for their stealth.

So far, Steve managed to go behind dark places, keeping out of sight, and running when he needs to, going to higher grounds and knocking out any guards that stand in his way.

So far, he has a good showing to keep low from the enemy.

**00:59:55** – **01:00:23**

"And taking vital evidence and strange items for additional objectives," Aizawa said, "if he managed to get out of this alive, he can show his allies what the enemy is working on.

**01:00:23 - 01:01:19**

Most of the audience chucked from Steve reference from his staged performance.

While the rest are pleased that Rogers managed to go into the facility unnoticed and free all the prisoners in the cells, "now the next step would be more difficult, and will cause casualties," Nezu said.

"Escaping the facility."

**01:01:19 - 01:01:51**

The scene showed the prisons making a prison break, some were gunned down, but those who managed to survive, strike down at the Hydra forces, even showing that they're using their powerful weapon.

"The tables have been turned," Tokoyami said, as the escape begins.

**01:01:51 - 01:02:43**

"And Schmidt knows who caused the breakout," one of the students pointed out.

**01:02:43 - 01:04:06**

The following scene isn't much to say, the prisoners using Hydra's weapons against them, Schmidt getting the source for the machines and Zola getting all his research for his escape before the timer goes to zero, in which they believe to be a self-destruct sequence.

But then up to this point, when Captain America enters a room that Zola got out of, he managed to find the person he was looking for.

"he's alive," Izuku said, as the rest of the audience is happy and in relief that Steve's friend is alive, now he has to get him away from the facility.

**01:04:06 - 01:04:26**

"Didn't Barnes know about the Star Spangled Man with a plan?" Kirishima asked, with one of the teachers explain. "Captain America's performance was performed in the states, the soldiers fighting in Europe would probably don't know about Captain America until he arrived in Europe for soldier morale."

**01:04:26 - 01:04:31**

The scene shows a map of Europe, which had triangles in certain parts, the audience were curious what they suppose to mean, though they had an idea that it might be key areas for other facilities that are working on Schmidt's plan that mentioned before Steve entered the facility.

**01:04:31** \- **01:05:15**

"Yep, self-destruct," one of the teachers said, as they watch the facility blowing itself up.

Bakugo smiled, happy to see big explosions, especially towards a facility from villains that tried to take over the world.

**01:05:15** \- **01:05:20**

"The hero meets the villain," Tokoyami said. As Captain America meets Schmidt for the first time.

**01:05:20** \- **01:05:57**

From the punch from Schmidt, caught some of the audience by surprise, showing that he had strength, hard to dent metal.

"I guess the serum worked on him as well," Izuku said, writing down abilities that were shown from Schmidt.

**01:05:57 - 01:06:24**

When Schmidt ripped off the skin of his face, the students started to get grossed out, thinking that he's ripping his face apart to show the bloody layer.

Though they realised that it wasn't skin, it was a mask.

"I TOLD YOU!" Twice shouted jumping from his seat.

After his shout, Present Mic announced the villain, **"Johann Schmidt,"** he started, **"leader of Hydra, going by the name the Red Skull, after taking an unprepared serum from Dr Erskine, it granted him similar abilities to Rogers, only it mutates him to have red skin."**

"How could this be, that's impossible, a face under a face, it's possible, I was right all along!"

"Can all of your personalities shut up," Shigiraki said, causing Twice to quickly sit down.

"So Schmidt was wearing a mask to cover his true face," All Might comment towards Red Skull's appearance.

"I guess it makes sense," Izuku said while writing new information and the villain name for Schmidt. "people would find someone with red skin and no nose to be unappealing, I also guess people would find people with unhuman appearance as freaks, especially pre-quirk times, no offence by the way…" Izuku apologised to the mutant-type quirk users in the audience.

"Don't worry about it" Asui said, "at least they teased about his face earlier, and I wouldn't guess that he was wearing a mask all this time."

**01:06:24 - 01:06:37**

"Completely delusional," one of the students said, as they were angered by the Red Skull.

"Unlike you, Steve knows not what it's like to be human, but what it's like to be weak, he has more humanity in him than you have." Another student said.

**01:06:37 - 01:06:47**

"because he's a villain," Bakugo said, "villains always run, the cowards they are."

"No, we don't," Toga said, willing to explain, "we run to get away from you, or to give a bigger advantage, like luring you into a trap,"

"But for this case, he is getting away from the facility, since it's destroyed, so I have to agree with explosion boy here, he is a coward" Dabi pointed out,

"but any case, I think the proper question is, why was he wearing a mask to cover who he is?"

"That's a good point Dabi," Toga said, "if he proudly embraces his power, without fear, to an extent, why was he wearing a mask all this time to hide is Red Skull of his?"

"probably to show the public that he a regular human" Momo thought of a possible answer, "or maybe because he likes what he looked like before he injected the serum into him, but then again, he did threw the mask away" "or maybe to reveal it to the audience." Sero suggested, "the mask reveal might be only for the audience's attention to show the effects of the serum."

"That can be possibility…" Momo thought.

**01:06:47 - 01:07:49**

"And the villains got away," one of the students said, "one in a car, the other in a…. plane helicopter thingy?"

"I don't see that design working," Mei said, questioning Red Skull's aircraft.

**01:07:49 - 01:08:18**

The scene consists of Barnes going across a metal line, a very intensive scene that worried the audience, hoping that Barnes wouldn't fall, when the metal support beam started to break loose, it scares the audience, but in relief when Barnes managed to get across, just when the beam fall.

"But how can Steve cross to the other side?" Izuku asked, now concern about Captain America.

**01:08:18 - 01:08:48**

Just when Steve jump, the audience looked closely to see if he made it, the scene made a sudden change.

"Oh come on!" Bakugo shouted, "you can't leave us like that!"

"Do you think he made it out?" Uraraka asked the other students.

"I hope so" Izuku answered.

**01:08:48 - 01:09:06**

Some of the students were in shock, most of the some thought that what Philips said proved that Rogers died, but the teachers had to give a clear explanation.

"I guess when someone goes missing after going into enemy territory, you would declare them killed in action," Nezu said.

"Oh," one of the confused students said, "so they didn't know about the rescue?"

"Not yet…"

**01:09:06 - 01:09:44**

"Yeah, jump the boat too early Phillips," Mina said.

Then she thought of something, "though Rogers and Carter seem to be a good match… maybe..."

**01:09:44 - 01:10:37**

"He made it!" one of the students said, as many students of U.A are happy to see that Rogers made it out alive.

"He brought back nearly all the prisoners who were captured, sure there were casualties during the breakout, but it's still a lot," All Might said, being proud of Captain America.

"A lone man with a good heart freed and saved many" Tokoyami said

Izuku felt happy as well, happy that Steve managed to achieve a mission that he took, one that the Phillips would reject, one that would be suicide, but he managed to beat all odds and save not just his friend, but an army of captive soldiers.

"Started weak and frail," he started, remembering how the film began, "then gain enhanced strength, became a poster boy and by his own decision, go through enemy lines to rescue imprisoned soldiers"

To him, Steve has not just achieved his dream of becoming a soldier.

He became a hero.

he now has a second favourite hero; Captain America.

**01:10:37 - 01:10:53**

"You're surprised now? regret hitting Steve?" one of the girl students said towards Hodge coming out of a tent.

**01:10:53 - 01:11:12**

"I give him credit, at least he's willing to surrender, knowing that he disobeyed an order that would get him into trouble and willing to face the consequences." Aizawa said, "but since he proved that he managed to save many soldiers by himself-"

**01:11:12 - 01:11:14**

"-I don't' think it would be necessary," the teacher said, just when Phillips said nearly the same thing, thinking the same as the teacher.

**01:11:14 - 01:11:58**

Most of the audience gave applause just as the soldiers did towards Captain America and how he saved those soldiers and become what he meant to be, a hero.

The villains who follow Stain's example thought that Steve is worthy as a hero and also joined in with the applauding, Spinner gave the reason, "he didn't fight villains, only when he needs to, he first saved the prisoners and find his friend, just like All Might and Midoriya, if Stain was here, he sees him as a true hero."

**01:11:58 - 01:12:20 (STAN LEE CAMEO 5)**

"Waste no time on celebrations and focus on the mission," Aizawa smiled at Steve's absence from getting a metal. Knowing that it would be a waste of time.

After the guy showed up to tell the presenter that he isn't showing up, another person appeared. One that the audience would think that he would appear…

"Is that… the Old Man?!"

The audience was in complete shock to see the Old Man once again, this time wearing a military uniform, mistaking the guy who tells the other guy that Steve isn't showing up as Steve.

"Okay, at this point, you have to admit that the Old Man is everywhere" Mineta stated, one of the few people in the audience to notice, "he's been in every film, and now he's here… in 1943, and still old!"

"I'm… a bit surprised that he's there" Izuku said, writing down another part of the times the Old Man in sunglasses appears. ' _attended the celebration of Captain America getting the medal of valour, who doesn't show up in the celebration.'_

"Do you know what I think?" Mineta continued.

"I think he has a time-travelling quirk that allows him to appear in every major event that happens in these films! Maybe he becomes a true villain in the series, showing that he was there the entire time!"

"A possible theory," Izuku said, "but I don't think he's important, maybe he's a reference that we don't understand."

"Either way, we know that the Old Man is going to show up in every film, and I'm willing to spot him and calling him out!"

(If only you knew, Mineta, if only you knew…)

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	21. Captain America: The First Avenger (Part 3)

**Questions time**

**1: why do you have a lot of people watching if you're going to say 'one of the students/teachers/villains' for most of them?**

**Let me explain this.**

**I try my best to have certain people say things, but I don't remember everyone's names especially 1-B, even if I now have a list of their names, I try to have their reaction as an audience, when I say 'one of the students/teachers/villains' it's most likely going to be one of the students/teachers/villains that I don't mostly mention, mostly being common and basic reactions that nearly forgettable characters would say, I leave for you to think who would say it.**

**I also use 'one of the' to give a collective thought that would come across the rest of the characters of the category.**

**When I write something and try to think of a character to say it, there are times when I can't think of anyone or that more than one person would most likely say it, so I put 'one of the' as a result.**

**Plus, I also use it to extend the reaction, or as a lead for a certain character to say or think of something.**

**I'll try my best to not use 'one of' as often, but they are unavoidable.**

**2: when are you're going to update?**

**Right now!  
but in serious talk, and like I said, there is no schedule of when I'm going to update, I update when I update, it's just that this week, I was busy with a lot of things, as well as doing my stuff outside this fanfiction, I try my best to update, but once again, there is no right date of when I update or how long it would take.**

**Just be glad that I can able to update in around or less than a week for these stories.**

**Okay, let us conclude this film.**

* * *

**01:12:20 - 01:12:46**

"It's valid information, get what you have," Aizawa said.

**01:12:46** \- **01:13:12**

Izuku smiled towards Phillips, who now accepts Rogers being useful, "he's now a soldier" he said.

**01:13:12 - 01:13:27**

"I guess when he rescued those men, he found them being good soldiers," Izuku said.

"They managed to escape the facility alive, and managed to use Hydra's tech against them, I can see them being part of Roger's team" Asui gave her thoughts towards Roger's new team.

**01:13:27 - 01:13:42**

"Aoyama, translate!" Mina said to the twinkling hero.

"Something about being part of Steve's team, I think…" Aoyama answered.

(FWM here, the writer doesn't know what the French guy said in that scene, and I don't either, I only know English…)

(I also realised that I forgot to mention my translate speaker, located in my ear, hidden in my hood, same with Wyatt, phew, almost made a plot hole there.)

**01:13:42 - 01:14:39**

"When you're used to wearing the same outfit, you have that feeling of keep wearing the same outfit over and over again," one of the teachers said, in which the students had to agree, some of them choose their outfits and most of them kept said outfits, of course, there were improvements that they've made after some time, but it's still the same outfit with the same colours and the same theme.

So it was expected that Rogers would get used to his American themed outfit to the point where he would use the theme for his combat uniform.

As they thought about outfits, Izuku notice a poster that showed that Captain America was doing a European tour, which gives a more explanation to why he was at a base, he also notices that the tour is now cancelled, meaning that he won't be doing the whole poster boy routine again.

**01:14:39 - 01:14:48**

"Nice red dress," Mineta said as he and Denki liked Carter's dress, as it made her stand out from the brown colours of the pub.

**01:14:48** \- **01:15:20**

"A call back from what Steve once said," Izuku said, remembering the previous quote from Steve and how he's waiting for the right partner.

"They're hinting at it," Mina said, smiling towards the two.

**01:15:20 - 01:15:34**

There were a few chuckles from the students, remembering how in the past, when Steve was weak, Barnes said the same thing.

**01:15:34 - 01:15:58**

"And that's just a small part of the Tesseract's power," Kirishima said, with some students surprised but expected of how powerful Hydra's weapons are.

"Yeah, if a grain of sand-sized power can do that, I wouldn't imagine a can size would do," Momo said.

**01:15:58 - 01:16:35**

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Izuku said.

**01:16:35** \- **01:17:05**

There were suspicions from the lady hitting on Steve, some of the students notice it, Izuku felt a bit awkward towards the scene, some goes with most of the students, especially with Mineta, who was jealous that from one heroic action he's already getting hit by girls.

But when the lady kissed Steve, it was very shocking.

"You got to be kidding me!" Mineta said. Being completely jealous.

**01:17:05 - 01:17:16**

"And caught in the act!" Tokoyami pointed out when Carter arrived and spotted Steve kissing a lady.

Izuku notices the embarrassment Steve has, remembering being in the same situation where girls are near him and he felt awkward towards them.

"I'm sure Carter would see that it was a mistake, right?" he attempts to make a counter-argument.

Uraraka had doubts, as she remembers being in situations where she saw Izuku near girls, especially the one time with Mei.

**01:17:16 – 01:17:41**

"At least Carter knows that Steve doesn't know anything about women, that's a bit of a sign…" Mina tries to give her hopes up, but realise how weird that sentence came out.

**01:17:41 - 01:17:52**

"So true," Mineta said.

**01:17:52 - 01:18:17**

While Howard shows off, different designs of the shield, one stands out but was tucked away.

It caught the attention of a few from the audience.

"Is that the shield?" Izuku said as he notices the shape of the shield, being similar to earlier showings of the shield, both in the beginning part of the film and a tease from Iron Man 2.

**01:18:17 - 01:18:36**

"Interesting" Izuku said, as he starts to write down information about the shield, "I guess vibranium is limited to this reality, he also said it's completely vibration absorbent, meaning that sounds don't go through the metal, which can be useful.

"Hey Momo," Mina turns to her friend, "do you think you can create some vibranium?"

"I would like to try" the creative student answered, "but unfortunately I need to know what the component structure of vibranium, I don't think they'll put it out, but I'll keep an ear out if they do."

**01:18:36 - 01:18:49**

"She still mad at Steve," most of the students thought.

"The shield is very durable, especially upon bullets," Izuku said, writing more about the shield.

**01:18:49 - 01:19:21**

**"We know him, we saw him, and now he's in his hero costume, he is Steve Rogers"** Present Mic finally announced, **"you can call him Captain America, Quirk: Super Soldier Serum. He started weak and frail, but after taking the serum from Dr Erskine, he became stronger than an average quirkless human."**

"Captain America looks so manly in that costume," Kirishima said, as the rest of the audience liked the more armoured and war-like hero outfit rather than the comic book tights.

**"In addition, he wields a shield made out of vibranium, a strong, sound-absorbent shield that can block a lot of attacks!"**

The announcement form Present Mic hyped the audience, as the montage begins to show the soldier that is Captain America.

**01:19:21 - 01:21:11**

The montage was very action-packed, showing the actions of Captain America, fighting, running through gunfire, strategizing.

During the montage, most of the student's responses were 'cool', and 'awesome', with Bakugo, smiling for every explosion shown on screen.

It also showed moments where it's not just Captain America doing all the work, the teachers and a few students notice how his team helps him, from one of the team blew up a truck to his friend Barnes shooting a Hydra soldier that was about to ambush the hero. truly showing that Steve can't do everything by himself, the teachers thought that he was wise for forming a team.

The villains thought it was an interesting montage, the ones who want destruction like the moments where Captain America blew stuff up, such as the Hydra factories, which is huge collateral damage, but fair since it was in a time of war.

Overall, within a short span of two minutes, they showed how much of a soldier, hero and symbol Captain America was.

**01:21:11 - 01:21:14**

"Looks like Cap did a big deal against Red Skull," Sero said when the montage ends with an angry Red Skull.

**01:21:14 - 01:21:23**

"It takes one hero to stop a villain's scheme," Kurogiri said, knowing this from his experience as a villain.

**01:21:23 - 01:22:19**

When the scene changes to Captain America and his team on a snowy mountain, the audience was confused yet curious.

Until one of them gave a clear explanation.

"So they're on a mission to capture Dr Zola by going onto a train," Izuku pointed out, "that explains the zipline."

**01:22:19 - 01:22:59**

"Let this train heist begin!" one of the villains said.

**01:22:59 - 01:23:20**

"Huh, no passengers" Hagakure said.

"It's a supply train," Aizawa explained, "which makes sense from the time and the team's target for this task."

**01:23:20 - 01:23:46**

"It's a trap!" one of the students shouted out, just when Captain America dodged out of the heavy Hydra soldier's gunfire.

"Capturing a high weapons developer, especially from a villainous organisation, wouldn't be easy," Aizawa said, "I expected some obstacles, so let's see how Captain and Barnes deal with this situation."

**01:23:46 - 01:24:12**

"They managed to take down the big guy." All Might said, impressed of Steve's quick thinking and quick reaction towards each attack, as well as using the weapon to open the locked door behind Barnes.

**01:24:12 - 01:24:37**

"Despite killing the soldier, that was creative teamwork," Aizawa commented on Steve and Barnes' dealing with the remaining Hydra soldier.

**01:24:37 - 01:24:58**

Just when the fight seemed over, the big guy came back, blast a hole in the train.

And when Bucky got knocked back by the blast and fell from the hole of the train, the audience was shocked. Especially The students, who jumped from the surprise.

After Steve defeated the big guy again, he quickly turns to his friend who is hanging on his life. Bucky Barnes need saving.

Everyone was at their seats, afraid but hopeful towards Bucky, that Steve can get him out of this.

**01:24:58 - 01:25:13**

But as hope for Bucky's rescue was there, it burned out when he slipped and fell to his death.

Some of the students screamed, others were shocked.

"Steve's one and only friend…" Izuku said, shaken when he saw Barnes fell.

The Teachers were also shocked, it was great that Steve came back to rescue Barnes, but it was too late, they understood that there would be moments that you can't save people, it's worth trying, and now saving people will cause problems, especially towards the hero, but they have to remember that sometimes it would be inedible that someone can't be saved.

The villains also felt bad for Steve and Bucky when he fell, some of them might felt symphony for anyone other than themselves, but they understand that Barnes was his friend, a person who was there with him at the beginning, went through enemy lines to rescue and now that this happened, it was a frightening thought to lose everything they had, some of them already knows what it feels like.

For the first time, looking in this reality, they watch a hero fail to save someone.

This made them curious to know what's going to happen next and how Steve will deal with his first loss. Especially towards his close friend.

Izuku writes down the fate of James Barnes _'fell a great hight, died in duty as a soldier'_

(Wait until later *smiley face emoji*, what? Fanfiction doesn't to emojis? that's bullwaste!)

**01:25:13 - 01:25:37**

"At least they captured Zola" one of the teachers said in the aftermath of what happened to Barnes.

**01:25:37 - 01:26:00**

Along with Zola, some of the audience raised a brow when they saw small drops of red liquid underneath the seemingly uncomfortable bed.

They start to think what it was, could it be a stain of something or maybe a scarier thought of blood?

But just as they were curious the follow scene change the thought.

**01:26:00 - 01:26:44**

"Some people prefer not eating meat, vegetarians and vegans. And all that." Midnight said.

**01:26:44 - 01:27:02**

"I guess it makes sense from earlier scenes," Izuku thought back from when the Hydra Spy that killed Erskine, committed suicide before capture.

"Maybe he has a reason to live." One of the teachers thought as a possible theory, "maybe he wants to leave Hydra, but can't because he was afraid that Hydra kills him if he runs away."

"Consider his fear of Schmidt, how he reacted towards death, and now dying after capture, it could be possible."

(and before you guys correct the writer like Laufey abandoning Loki, I know Zola had real intentions which were revealed in Winter Soldier, but they don't know that yet and this film shows him having doubts towards Hydra based on his facial reactions.)

**01:27:02 - 01:27:32**

"I see what he's doing," Aizawa said, "he's sending a false official document, knowing that Hydra would read it and believe that Zola betrayed their organization."

"And by presenting it towards Zola, knowing that Hydra will kill him, there would be a chance for cooperation, a genius move" Kurogiri replied.

"This is supposed to be an interrogation" Shigiraki commented, "I would of use persuasion or torturous means to get answers."

"And that's why I didn't join your dumbass league" Bakugo added mentioning a time when he was captured… again…

**01:27:32 - 01:28:07**

"Yeah, a crazy leader who aims to take over the world, a classic villain trope." One of the students said, in which the villains were offended by the comment.

"That's not what villains are like today," most of the villains thought.

**01:28:07 - 01:28:23**

"Since he made the machines that are powered by the tesseract, and mentions of his plan, I can see why Zola thinks that Red Skull can achieve world domination." One of the teachers explained.

"And from the previous films, looks like his plan failed," Sero said, in which most of the students turn to him in shock, feeling somewhat spoiled, "what? this takes place in the past."

**01:28:23 - 01:29:03**

"Another example that there will always be more villains." All Might commented towards Red Skull's speech, replying towards the mention of a plane.

**01:29:03** \- **01:29:25**

"That's a lot of loyal soldiers," Kurogiri said, being impressed by the number of Hydra soldiers who chanted 'Hail Hydra.'

"Not even my the pawns at the USJ was this many," Shigiraki said.

Meanwhile, Izuku thought about what Red Skull talked about of his plan, he wrote mentions of his ultimate goal.

From the number of targets, Zola mentioning his target being everywhere, his want for world domination and the plane, known as the Valkyrie.

Along with a couple of quotes that he mentioned once before. Said by Red Skull himself.

_"My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on Earth"_

It suddenly hit him.

"Red Skull is going to use his weapons to bomb capitals in the allied forces." He whispered, not enough for people to hear.

**01:29:25 - 01:29:47**

"Wait a minute," Nejire noticed, "isn't that the same bar?"

"What do you mean?" Togata asked his friend.

"The bar where Steve recruit the people he rescued to join his team, it looks familiar"

After a few seconds looking at the scenery and the mentioned scene, they did notice that it was the

"Wow, it is," Mirio said, "but it looks… destroyed? What happened?"

"The Blitz, that's what happened," Momo said, giving a small history about the war, "during the second war, the Germans made continuous bombings over London, there were casualties, but they were prepared and hide underground or flee away from the city."

**01:29:47 - 01:30:22**

"Immunity of intoxication," Izuku mutters, writing the additional ability on Roger's page.

Izuku thought that it was a cool small side effect towards the serum, being unable to get drunk from alcohol would be good, it would keep his mind clear.

However, he realised that he lost his best friend, and he can't drink his sorrows away in his grief.

**01:30:22 - 01:30:52**

"Wise words," one of the teachers said towards Carter way to make Steve better.

**01:30:52 - 01:31:15**

"Why the USA first?" Iida was curious, "I would think attacking neighbouring countries would be the first move, like the UK or Russia,"

"Because the Americans supplied the allied forces during the war" Momo answered, "cripple the supplies will leave the allied forces in Europe vulnerable."

**01:31:15 - 01:31:31**

"Not enough time to plan," Nezu said, as he and the other teachers were curious to see how Rogers will deal with Schmidt.

**01:31:31 - 01:31:53**

Some of the audience were confused about what Steve meant 'knock on the front door' but most of the audience know what it means.

"A full frontal assault" All Might muttered, hoping that Steve's plan would work, even if there are many problems with such a plan.

**01:31:53 - 01:32:05**

"A motorcycle chase scene," Kirishima said, as some of the students smile towards the start of the third act's big battle.

**01:32:05 - 01:32:46**

"Amazing gadgets for a bike," Mei said, happy to see a line and a back flamethrower being used against the Hydra motorcyclists, additionally with the Hydra forces having armed cannons that were used.

And the last part with Steve going near the front bikes and pulling a grenade pin from the back of the bike, caused an explosion to take out the last, which made Bakugo smile from looking at explosions.

**01:32:46 - 01:33:37**

"One man invaded an enemy base… again" Tokoyami said.

The audience was pleased to see some action, with Captain America fighting against Hydra forces, showing off abilities on his bike, he strength and shield throwing.

"you know, I always thought that a shield isn't very useful in battle." One of the students said, talking about Steve's weapon, "I would think a sword is more useful because it can create strikes and slashes, and a shield is mainly for defence… but Captain America proves that a shield is useful than I thought."

"Any gear is useful" Mei interrupt, "as long you know how to use it, or know how to use it well."

"Wise words Hatsume" Power Loader gave a good comment to his student.

"Thanks, sensei," Mei answered with a thumbs up.

**01:33:37 - 01:33:47**

"looks like Captain America is surrounded" Shigiraki pointed out, "there goes knocking on the door." He then laughs softly.

**01:33:47 - 01:34:05**

"Said the mad villain who thinks he's walking among gods and wants to blow half of the earth," Bakugo said, angry towards the Red Skull.

"Said the bomber boy that tries to prove that he would become the number one hero." Todoroki insulted Bakugo.

**01:34:05 - 01:34:46**

"He kept his promise," Izuku thought. Remembering Erskine telling Steve that even if he becomes stronger, he has to remind himself that he is a good man, not a powerful being.

That's one of the reasons he likes Captain America and made him his second favourite hero because he comes from a position where Izuku was in once before, and even after gaining power, after becoming stronger than an average quirkless human, he still believes that there's nothing special about him, that he just wants to become a hero, even with his disadvantageous flaws.

He can relate with Steve Rogers, maybe even more than All Might, because they come from similar origins.

Now Izuku has to remember that he didn't get One for All because he is special, it's because he knows the weakness and learns how to become stronger.

**01:34:46 - 01:35:42**

"Oh, so that's what they meant by knocking on their door" Uraraka, along with other students realise Steve's plan.

"yeah," Aizawa added, "Rogers was a diversion, weakening defences and allowed to be captured so that the rest of the team barge in and assault Hydra while they're vulnerable,"

**01:35:42 - 01:36:09**

"Looks like a real battlefield now," one of the teachers said, expecting a war battle between two forces within the film, now shown here.

**01:36:09 - 01:36:39**

"Cut off two heads, four more shall take their place" Toga giggled, along with some students who chucked from Phillip's reply to what the Hydra soldier shouted.

**01:36:39 - 01:37:01**

"More showing that not all battles can work with one person." All Might said while Carter helped Steve out with the flame-throwing Hydra heavy soldier.

**01:37:01 - 01:37:40**

"The boomerang object" Izuku pointed out when it showed the shape of the ship.

He, along with other people in the audience started to piece together an idea of what happened, Midoriya whispered in mutter, hoping that others won't listen to him, "so that means the mysterious boomerang shape object was Red Skull's Valkyrie, meaning that something happened to it, does that mean the plane lift off but crashed in the snow? Also, did Captain America entered the ship?"

Izuku shakes his head, stopping his muttering, if he tries to talk more about predictions, he might spoil the rest of the third act for the audience who most likely forgotten about the opening scene.

**01:37:40 - 01:38:19**

"Steve might be fast enough to chase a car," Iida said, "but I doubt he's faster to catch up with a plane.

**01:38:19 - 01:38:27**

"But a car might work," Kirishima said, as Phillips and Carter helped Captain America out by using Red Skull's car.

**01:38:27** \- **01:39:01**

"Last kiss before goodbye!" Mina shouted.

"I guess you ship them?" Asui said to her pink friend.

"Yep," she answered smiling at the films having relationships.

**01:39:01 - 01:39:29**

"Just in time," Izuku was relived as the others but smiled to know how his shield ended up in the crashed ship, not sure if Steve meets his end here or if he made it through but left his shield behind.

**01:39:29 - 01:40:10**

"He labels which bomb is landing in which city," All Might said towards the bombs with the white labels.

**01:40:10 - 01:40:35**

While Captain America fight the Hydra pilots, the idea of the bombs starts to get clearer for the audience.

"I get it, the bombs are aircraft, the while the big plane makes major damage, the smaller planes will destroy the other cities." Aizawa pointed out.

"So Cap needs to stop all the pilots," Izuku said after hearing Aizawa's explanation.

"Correct Midoriya, if at least one plane escapes, people will die."

With that in mind, the students watch closely as Steve fights against the pilots who try to stop him or get into their planes.

**01:40:35** \- **01:41:05**

"Looks like one plane managed to get out" Mr Compress pointed out.

"Yeah, but Cap is on it, he could stop the plane," Kurogiri replied.

**01:41:05 - 01:41:27**

Within a split second, when the Hydra pilot lifted and the other Hydra went into the plane's blade.

The students shrieked.

"Oh my gosh!" Uraraka shouted, looking away.

"They showed that?" Toga smiled, laughing at the now-dead Hydra agent, "he's shredded into nothing but blood!"

While other students found it disturbing enough to look away, the teachers shocked to see something like this happen, and even the villains being unsettled to the scene, Toga loved the scene, probably her favourite scene not just in this film, but the entire reality.

"Look at that. His remains left an air trail of blood!"

"How can you be happy to see blood?" Asui asked the female villain, disgusted from what she likes.

"If you have a quirk that requires blood, you would admire blood as much as I do."

**01:41:27 - 01:42:12**

"He managed to return safely back on the main ship" Aizawa sighed in relief, "at least that dealt with the smaller bomb planes.

"Now he has to face Red Skull," Nezu said.

**01:42:12 - 01:42:50**

"A hero never gives up," All Might said. Just when the battle between Captain America and Red Skull begins.

**01:42:50 - 01:43:55**

The fight wasn't very exciting as actual hero quirk using fighting, but it was a good hand to hand combat between the two, trying to defeat one another, with Red Skull using the shield against Cap before he got it back.

Then the plane went down, some of the audience thought that this might cause the crash until Red Skull set it in autopilot.

**01:43:55 - 01:44:14**

"Ramblings of a deluded man who wants to rule the world with an iron fist," Shigiraki said, even if he is a villain himself, he hated other trying to take the spotlight of a villain. Also, this man wants to destroy capital cities so the world would bow to him.

**01:44:14 - 01:44:31**

When Steve threw his shield towards the Red Skull and broken the power source, some of the audience has suspicions that whatever Captain America has done, it would be Red Skull's downfall.

"The Tesseract" Izuku pointed out, as the cube was out of the container and grabbed by Schmidt.

**01:44:31 - 01:45:17**

"So… that's it?" Denki said, in the aftermath of Red Skull screaming towards the skull, with a light beam shooting in the sky, then after that, he was gone.

"I think so…" Momo said, surprised that Red Skull was defeated by the power source he found.

Izuku flipped through pages, as he notices something strange to what the cube did, he remembers in the Thor film, the Bifrost created a beam that shoots towards space to get from one place to another.

"I wonder if it's the same" Izuku thought as he writes down the fate of Red Skull.

To everyone in the cinema, they saw Red Skull as the most villainous person in this reality, while other villains wanted power, money, a throne or revenge, Red Skull wanted to take over the world and rule as Hydra.

While the villains are desperate to change hero society, they have no intentions of becoming rulers, so they agreed with the teachers and students who saw the Red Skull as an embodiment of evil.

Izuku put down on his notes: ' _Red Skull – defeated by the Tesseract while fighting Captain America, fate: unknown, presumed dead.'_

**01:45:17 - 01:46:11**

In the aftermath of the battle, Steve found himself in a dire situation.

He can turn the plane around, the plane is heading to New York and if he doesn't act now, people will die.

"He has to make a heroic choice," All Might said, "it's not going to be good for him, but it would do some good.

**01:46:11** \- **01:46:37**

"He's going to put the plane down, sacrificing himself to save millions of lives." Kirishima pointed out, as the student were both respectful and heartbroken that Steve has to make a dire choice.

"And that's what happened to him" Izuku thought, who kept watching the film before he writes down Steve's fate.

**01:46:37** \- **01:46:51**

"Seeing her one last time," Mina said towards Steve looking at a picture of Peggy Carter. She like relationships, but this one will end in tragedy, she saw enough romance that ends badly to know what would happen.

She starts to tear up.

**01:46:51 - 01:46:53**

"And with that, a hero is gone," Tokoyami said.

The students are completely heartbroken, especially Mina, who saw good relationships up to this point, Carter and Steve making an arranged date that will never happen, having that as Steve's final moments were sweet and how much they love each other.

But for Izuku, he saw the sacrifice Steve had to make.

**01:46:53 - 01:48:43**

"Steve Rogers met his icy grave," All Might said, "a hero shouldn't go out like that, but I respect his choice, he made a good decision, even if he doesn't make it out alive."

And with that, as the plane sinks into the ice, Izuku made the fate of Steve Rogers _'Captain America: Save New York and the world from Hydra and Red Skull, put a plane that would wipe out half of America into ice, died a hero.'_

**01:48:43 - 01:49:05**

"They grieved the loss of their greatest soldier," Nezu said, as Steve's team, the ones he saved, made cheers to respect Rogers, looking down while everyone celebrates the end of the war.

**01:49:05 - 01:49:22**

"And that's how S.H.I.E.L.D gotten hands of the cube," All Might said, remembering that Howard Stark was one of the founders of the division.

**01:49:22 - 01:50:09**

"Started as a problem child, grew up as a poster boy, died as a legendary hero." Aizawa gave a smug, he didn't expect much from Steve, but proud of what he managed to achieve.

And looking at the image of where he started to show how much time has passed.

**01:50:09 - 01:50:26**

As the screen goes black, as it ends with a child holding a trash can with the shield painted on it, All Might think about what Captain America represents in this reality.

"You know," he begins telling his thoughts about Rogers, "I wished that we have someone like Steve Rogers in our history."

The students, teachers and villains turned to face the skeleton man who was the symbol of peace. Ready to give his thought towards the hero of this film.

"He represented that anyone can become a hero if they have heart, I am aware that some of you became heroes for fame or fortune, and I know most of you have a heart of a hero to save people and fight villain, but we sometimes forget that we make that choice from our quirks, we know that our quirks can help others, our quirks can save lives, our quirks can fight villains."

All Might took a deep breath, thinking about Steve Rogers, even thinking about Midoriya.

"But Steve didn't have a quirk, heck, he was the quirkless equivalent of quirkless. But he had a strong hero heart, enough to try to become a soldier, he was just lucky that someone came and helped him. And with power, he used it to become a hero."

"I get what you're saying," Nezu said.

"After the war, and for years to pass, Captain America would have been a legendary icon for heroes, inspire others that they can become heroes, even if they have inefficient quirks, or if they are quirkless."

"Yeah, but, unfortunately, we don't have one" Aizawa said, "the only icon everyone looked up to is you All Might."

The audience started to think about what the 1-A teacher pointed out, he was correct, there weren't many heroes who became a legendary icon, sure there are some old heroes like Crimson Riot that inspired Kirishima to become a hero. even then, before All Might, there wasn't any iconic hero that stood out and showed the world why they're the greatest hero.

"Surprisingly, it took decades since the start of quirks for an iconic hero to show up," Asui said.

**01:50:26 - 01:50:50**

After thinking about what Steve would leave behind as a hero, the scene appears with Steve opening his eyes.

"wait, what?" Kirishima said as he along with several people in the audience were confused. They looked at the scene closely.

**01:50:50 - 01:51:24**

"I… I don't know what's going on…" Izuku said, surprised to see Steve, alive and recovered, at a hospital, "you can say that again, young Midoriya" All Might, being as surprised as his student.

"Did they found him at the crash site, or did he made it out and found by Stark?" Izuku went back to his notes and scribbled out the fate where Steve died from the plane crash, as it didn't happen from this shown scene.

**01:50:24 - 01:52:08**

"If he remembers a game from the radio, then something suspicious is happening here," Aizawa said, pleased that Steve notices something fishy about the setting.

**01:52:08 - 01:52:34**

"Wait a minute" Izuku notice, the change of scenery, the way people dressed, the armed people in hats, all not matching up from a time he was in…

**01:52:34 - 01:52:52**

"Hold on!" Mei shouted as the suspicions were clear, "is Steve Rogers… in the future?!"

The students, teachers and villains are completely surprised by the reveal, Steve is in New York City, near modern New York City.

There was no denying it, but somehow in some way, Steve went into the ice, found by the people from the opening scene and waken in the future, not ageing a single day.

"I cannot believe it," Izuku said in denial, but somewhat happy that Steve made it out the crash alive, just not in the way he expected.

**01:52:52 - 01:52:57**

"And there's Nick Fury" Iida pointed out the guy who appears in nearly every film, "conforming that this takes place around the same time as the previous films."

**01:52:57** \- **01:53:20**

"70 years?" Uraraka said, as most of the student are shocked that Steve woke up 70 years into the future.  
"How did he managed to sleep for 70 and not age a day?" Denki asked, confused towards Captain America, "is he immortal from the serum or something?"

"I think there's a clear explanation," Momo said, "I read old documentaries and history books where scientists tried to freeze people to keep them alive while they wait until they are flawed out and not age a day."

"I read those books too" Todoroki added, "but those experiments resulted in the subject's dying from extreme cold, any other experiments relating to freezing people were abandoned"

"So by that logic, when Steve went into the ice, he was frozen and stayed frozen for 70 years, maybe the serum kept him alive due to his healing system that was mentioned."

"That's a good explanation Momo," Izuku said, writing everything down that explains how Steve managed to survive over the years.

**01:53:20 - 01:53:44**

"While it's amazing that he found himself in the future, it's also sad that everyone he knew in the past either grown old or passed away," one of the teachers said, as the realization kicked in.

"So that means Carter is old now?" Mina said, feel bad that one of the ships she wanted is now destroyed.

"She might not be alive; we don't know that" Shinso pointed out to the Pink student.

**01:53:20 – 01:56:23 (FILM END)**

**(Yes I am skipping the end credit. It's just a teaser trailer for the next film, that scene is for US when this film was in theatres, so it wouldn't make sense for them to watch it.)**

As the rolling credits show various war posters, paying tribute to the second world war, the audience thought about the film and the hero in the film.

For the teachers, and some of the older villains and a few of the students, they were a bit concerned about the film at the beginning. With the film being called Captain America and the setting takes place in World War 2, they feared that it might show the Americans beating the Japanese, or referring Japan as the villain since they were part of the Axis powers and they fought the Americans at the time. But instead, it was focused on the European side of the war and have the main villains not only against the Americans or the Allied Forces but against the Axis as well, aside from a line in the Star Spangled Man song, there were no mentions of Japan in this film, making it easier for the concerned audience to watch this film.

Overall, it showed a very interesting and inspiring Hero, Captain America, who proved that he has a heart of a hero and now waking up 70 years in the future of his own time, have to adapt to the new world around him.

What they saw at the beginning was the start of a great hero, and everyone, especially Izuku, there curious to see Steve's new path.

"Hello everyone!"

While people stood up form their seats, they turn to see the screen room doors, open to reveal the FWM, standing happily with Eri at her side.

* * *

_End of Film 5_


	22. Interlude 5

**questions:**

**1: "When you do Avengers next can please explain to Mina that a man and a woman can have a legit friendship due to mutual respect and things in common without any sign of romance?"**

**TELL THAT TO EVERY FANDOM ON THE INTERNET!**

**2: I'm confused, are they watching a movie with actors or a reality separate from their own?**

**It's a little bit of both.**

**In the first part of Incredible Hulk, the FWM mentioned that all fiction is real and in different realities, she also said that the films come from a reality where MHA is fictional as well.**

**I know it's a bit confusing but to make it short, they are watching a film with actors, but the film is based on real events in a different reality, and they know that because Marvel or the MCU series doesn't exist in their reality.**

**With that out of the way, let's start the interlude.**

* * *

"So Eri," Izuku asked the little girl while everyone is leaving the screen room, "where did you go with the FWM?"

It was concerning, since he doesn't fully trust the mysterious hooded girl, especially to take her to somewhere, which is why asking would be the first step.

"I… don't know" she answered, but not in a scared way, but in a sense where she's feeling okay. "I was wearing the goggles the entire time, but took me to places, I was in a big pushchair."

"Well, that sounds… okay."

"She then told me to touch things…"

"Correct Eri," FWM stepped into the conversation, "if you want to know, I was helping Eri with her quirk, she has done so well"

Izuku saw Eri not just smiling but giggling towards the hooded girl's comment, he looked at the side of her horn, he remembers that it grows when she uses her quirk, it grew slightly.

At the same time, Aizawa stepped into the conversation, hearing what the hooded girl said.

"Did I just hear that?" he started, "you've been using Eri's quirk?"

"Oh no," FWM replied, "I just taught her how to use her quirk and how to turn it off, within the last couple of hours she was touching reversible objects, with the latest thing being fully reversed object back a stage without destroying it completely."

"what types of objects?" the teacher raised a brow.

"Ah, you know, apples, wood, crows, memorywalkers, the casual stuff."

While Aizawa was a bit more concern, Izuku notices something strange on Eri's white hair, just at the side of her horn.

"Eri?" he asked, catching the girl's attention, "what's that black thing on the side."

"Oh…" Eri jumped, looking at the side, swiping the black goo away.

(Fast Track)

"It's nothing, probably where we went…"

"Okay break starts!" FWM said before disappearing.

**30:00**

Once settled, Izuku looked to see if anything new has been added.

There were more additions, the first being on the heroes and villains wall.

On the hero wall, there's a frame of Steve Rogers in his soldier uniform, the label reading _'Steve Rogers/Captain America: The Symbol of Courage'_

On the villain wall, the Red Skull has his image, showing off his red head, it's not bigger than Loki's but the same size as the rest of the other villains, the label reads _'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull._

"Looks like this reality has a symbol as well" the symbol of peace comments towards the image of the symbol of courage.

While looking at the other parts, everyone notice Captain America's shield, hanging on the wall along with a poster of the cancelled Captain America shows that was featured in the film, the shield was at the far side of the room, between the wall of villains and the Iron Man suits, while the poster is next to the food stand.

The break was usual as always, with people talking, Izuku talking to people who are curious about the films or if they missed anything, while others are either talking about the film or looking at the different objects that were added to the room.

**15:00**

At the development studio, Mei made improvements of her rocket boots, taking out the arm stabilizers and the chest piece to place the Arc Reactor to make it comfortable for the user.

After five minutes of tinkering, Hatsume's teacher, Power Loader, entered the room.

"Oh, hey Sensei" she greeted just when she put the final touches of her left boot for her rocket boots by putting a plat over the circuits.

"Hello Hatsume" he responded, "I see you managed to make Stark's boots"

"You bet" she answered back, "it's not the same, but still efficient, and it's all thanks to this big baby."

Mei then goes to her chest piece over by a near table and take off her version of the arc reactor from the chest piece, all to show it off towards her teacher.

Power Loader was impressed.

"I'm surprised you made an arc reactor… how did you-"

"Oh it's simple," she then turns to another table, which has several blueprints, each showing instructions, "this development studio provides both materials and blueprints for Stark's tech, I just completed the boot and tested them, but I need more room, perhaps I can ask FWM for a bigger room, maybe an outdoor zone where I can test my flight, oh and maybe others can try my boots!"

"Calm down Hatsume" Power Loader interrupted, "you need to take a breather, maybe you should take a break once you're done with the boots.

"A break?" Hatsume was stunned by her teacher's comment, "I take breaks by watching films, I only have thirty minutes to do this, and I will surely spend it in making babies."

"At least stop for a couple of minutes and get something to eat."

"Well…" Mei stops to think, "I haven't eaten in a while…"

"Let me take you to the stand, you can tell me your plans with your designs."

"You know what? Why not?"

And with that, Mei and Power Loader left the studio.

Just as they left, the FWM emerged, hearing the entire conversation.

"Sounds like a good idea" she smiled from Mei's ideas.

**6:30**

After some time, Aizawa decided to make his move.

He approached Izuku who was talking about what's going on in the film.

"hey, Midoriya, Uraraka, Kirishima, Asui" he started, in which caught the attention of everyone he called out, "do you mind if I have you for a minute."

"Sure," Izuku said, closing his notes and standing up, along with the other three, "I'll be back to talk about Rogers, just need to talk with Sensei." He said to the others, some of them are confused, though 1-A knows it means something.

**5:58**

Aizawa took, his 4 students to a corner far from anyone, even the villains, however, the big three were present at the corner.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asui started.

"I gather you all here because you were part of the Overhaul operation when we saved Eri" the teacher began by telling the teacher why they were here.

"As Midoriya and Mirio know, Eri had a hollow feeling from her experience with Overhaul."

"Oh yeah," Mirio stepped in, "I remember, I asked her to smile and she doesn't know how to smile, Izuku suggests to bring her to the sports festival in hopes to make her happy."

"And now she's smiling," Aizawa said, which raised brows towards the students.

"I don't get it," Uraraka questioned her teacher, "how is she smiling a bad thing?"

"Her smiling isn't a bad thing" the teacher corrected, "it's how she turns from broken to happy, and it comes from the goggles"

"The goggles that FWM gave to me to give to Eri?" Izuku said.

"Correct, have you notice her behaviour changed after wearing the goggles?"

The students thought about it, Izuku remembers her not being happy before, even before the goggles, but after, he noticed that when insensitive stuff was shown and the goggles were used, she smiles, meaning that she's looking at something that made her smile, he would think it was something that makes her smile like a kids cartoon or something, but the more he thought about it, it was rather strange.

"Not only that but when I tried to ask Eri questions, she tends to ignore them, I haven't gotten anything out of her,"

"That seems a bit strange," Nejire said. "agreed, I don't see how she can keep secrets,"

"Unless the FWM told her something," Aizawa suggested something.

"I almost getting it, what are you suggesting?" Uraraka asked, almost confused.

"I believe FWM has a high intention than for us to watch movies, she wants something out of us and she's using Eri for something we don't know."

"Well it's not like we can ask her, she might even hear us right now."

"Which is why I'm making it quick," he said. "I want you all to keep an eye on Eri and FWM, see if there's anything suspicious, if you find anything to report it back to me, don't ask me any further question, just return what you were doing and keep it in your mind"

The students present with the teacher nodded and went back to what they're doing.

**0:30**

At the end of the break, everyone heads to the screen room, the wording above reveal the name of the film, 'MCU 6 – The Avengers'

Already most of the audience realized the name, in more certain, Izuku knows the name more than anyone, as he kept track of the name since the first film.

"They're finally going to talk about the Avengers Initiative," he said, excited to see what it is.

Everyone gets settled to their seats, waiting for the FWM to come up on stage to announce a film that will put everything together.

* * *

**And with that, the Avengers are next!**

**See you in the next chapter and start voting.**


	23. Avengers Assemble (Part 1)

**Question time:  
1: How can Mei Hatsume build Tony Stark's arc reactor?**

**She has blueprints and material to build one.**

**The FWM provided the arc reactor blueprints with simple instructions on how to build one for Mei, all she did is follow the instructions and managed to make her version of the reactor.**

**Remember, Stark managed to build an arc reactor in a cave using bomb materials that we would have, with the right instructions, an engineer or someone like Mei can build their arc reactor. (Ivan managed to do with the provided blueprints)**

**(also another note: it took Mei two attempts to make the Arc reactor, the first one blew up)**

**2: I don't think Eri is allowed to watch some of the Non-MCU films**

**You're right.**

**Which is why Eri will be absent when they watch the Non-MCU film (except Incredibles, she can watch that, it's a Disney Pixar film after all.)**

**Now onto the first part of this film**

* * *

NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following the film of 'The Avengers (2012)', to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.

The best way to read this is by watching The Avengers (2012) on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.

Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.

"The moment we've been waiting for," the FWM started her speech towards the audience.

"For the past twelve hours, cinema time, or three months Q class time, you have seen unique heroes from a different reality. You see a quirkless millionaire building Iron suits, a raging monster who can't control his quirk, a literal god of thunder and a true American hero, ladies and gentlemen… what you have seen, are just the build-up, towards a bigger purpose, this film, started that purpose. I hope you enjoy."

As FWM left the stage, the big screen shows flipping comic books follow by Marvel.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:30**

"the Tesseract from the previous films" Izuku started, remembering the important item from the last two films.

**00:00:30 - 00:00:52**

The scene shows someone giving another person a staff of some sort.

Quickly, some of the students notice the clothes of the person who's getting the staff.

"With the Tesseract and Thor's end credits, I can tell what we're looking at" Todoroki pointed out.

**00:00:52** \- **00:01:10**

The sound of the voice was unsettled to the audience, saying that the humans will burn, they don't know what's going on, but they can tell that the first few scenes show the villains of the film.

**00:01:10 - 00:01:39**

"An evacuation?" Aizawa said, curious to see what's going on.

**00:01:39 - 00:01:45**

"Agent Coulson's back," Uraraka said, as the audience was happy to see a familiar face.

"Man, we haven't seen him since Thor," Kirishima said, remembering how long it's been.

"Well, Captain America took place in the 1940s…" Momo pointed out.

**00:01:45 - 00:01:55**

"And Fury's here," Izuku said, remembering the guy who shows up in almost every film, just like Coulson, "I wonder if he appears more than one scene." He gets his notes ready to know what the director of S.H.I.E.L.D is up to and why he's at a place that's being evacuated.

**00:01:55 - 00:02:17**

"They're continuing one with Thor's end credits" Izuku pointed out,

"Does that mean we can see Erik again?" one of the students said.

"Most likely" he replied.

**00:02:17 - 00:02:50**

"I wonder what phase 2 is?" All Might said, in which he wondered after Nick Fury talked about taking something called 'phase 2',

"And curious about that myself" Aizawa added with the teachers and a few villains nodding.

**00:02:50 - 00:03:33**

"Based on what gamma radiation does to the Hulk, yeah it can be harmful," Kimishira said.

"It's also a nice nod to the Hulk and how he got his quirk" Sero added.

**00:03:33 - 00:03:43**

"Wait," Mina said, "isn't that the guy with the bow in Thor?"

"The one who chooses a bow over a sniper rifle?" Bakugo said, "yeah I think it's him."

Izuku writes down the name _'Barton'_ as he didn't get his name before.

**00:03:43 - 00:04:50**

"That is some interesting effects," one of the students said, as the Tesseract activated on its own.

"Barton said that the cube is a door, does that mean someone used the cube?" Izuku looked at the screen to see who arrived at the scene.

**00:04:50 - 00:05:11**

"An introduction of the villain" Tokoyami commented towards the scene.

From the previous films, some of the students and teachers had a sense that the cube and Loki will go into play later, and now, Loki makes a second appearance.

"Well I guess that's worth a look," Shigiraki used the same quote from the last appearance of Loki, as he was interested to see him play the part of the villain in this film.

**00:05:11 - 00:05:47**

"He just arrived on Earth and already killed at least six people," one of the teachers said, getting the clear hint that Loki will be this film main villain.

**00:05:47** \- **00:06:14**

"What is he doing to Barton?" one of the students asked, curious yet worried about what Loki is doing with his spear towards the agent.

**00:06:14** \- **00:06:57**

"Of course, he would know," Denki said.

**00:06:57 - 00:07:33**

"Have to agree with Fury," Aizawa said.

The audience took a moment to think about Loki's ideals, and all of them, even the villains disagree and questioned Loki.

"Be free from freedom? That doesn't make sense" Iida question Loki.

"I think he wants to take freedom away from humanity and claim that they would be freer without freedom," Aizawa explained.

"In short, this bastard wants to take over the world," Bakugo said, with the teacher nod in reply.

"I want the world to be a free place, but if someone going to take freedom away, I'll cut them," Toga said, agreeing with the students and teachers in her usual way.

**00:07:33 - 00:07:51**

It was a bit of a shock for the students when they saw Barton turn against Fury by shooting at this.

"Why would he do that?" Uraraka said.

While the students are confused, one certain student realized what happened to Barton and the other agents, what Loki did to them.

"It's mind control"

The students turn their attention to the one student who knows what he's saying.

Shinso.

"I think he used that spear to gain control over Barton and the others, having them forced to follow his demands."

"So that means they're brainwashed," Izuku said, adding a new page about Loki's spear, that it can force people to follow the user.

**00:07:51 - 00:08:22**

"Quick reaction from hearing the news" Snip commented on Hill's dodge from Barton's gunfire.

**00:08:22 - 00:09:03**

"The energy is unstable," Izuku notices the blue glowing effect on the ceiling, which was concerning, "do you think Fury can make it out on time?"

"I hope so," All Might answered, "it would be too soon to take him out."

**00:09:03 - 00:09:37**

Most of the audience sigh in relief when Fury managed to get into the same helicopter he came in. as cracks started to appear on the ground.

Just before the big burst happened.

**00:09:37 - 00:10:03**

"That cube…" Tokoyami was a loss for words, as he along with many of the audience are incredibly shocked towards what happened to the facility from the unstable energy of the tesseract.

"So much destruction," one of the teachers said, as they were surprised from the burst.

**00:10:03 - 00:10:27**

"At least Hill managed to made it out," Asui said.

"But Loki got away…" Mineta said.

**00:10:27 - 00:10:33**

"But Fury is onto them," Asui said, just when Fury's helicopter arrived at Loki's escape.

**00:10:33 - 00:11:05**

"Okay, now Loki got away," the frog student said when Loki destroyed Fury's helicopter.

"At least Fury made it out, everyone made it out," Uraraka said.

**00:11:05 - 00:11:47 (TITLE DROP)**

"And now everything has been set up," Shigiraki said, as the title drop. "Loki has the cube and he's planning to enslave the human race, and I guess the Avengers are going to stop him."

**00:11:47 - 00:12:10**

"The Black Widow" Midnight pointed when Natasha Romanoff appeared, who seemed to be captured by some thugs.

"Great to see the attractive yet scary hot babe!" Mineta both happily and regretting to say about Romanoff. The girls had unpleased faces towards the pervert.

**00:12:10 - 00:12:19**

"How is this a better situation?" Iida said, confused to Natasha captivity and interrogation being a better situation according to the Japanese subtitles when they speak in Russian.

**00:12:19 - 00:12:59**

"How dare you!" a loud voice was heard in the screen room, everyone turns to see who said it.

And in surprise it's Mineta.

"She's not just some pretty face, she's a hottie, and a scary fighter, I hope she breaks free and kicks your ass."

Some of the girls were surprised of Mineta defending a woman, though they knew the reason why, "Mineta," Asui said, "are you defending her be because she's attractive?"

"Not just that," Mineta answered, "but she beat up ten guys in a minute, I know what she's capable of."

**00:12:59 - 00:13:46**

"Wait a minute." Tamaki, sitting at the corner of the seats, was confused, "if Coulson knows where these guys captured Romanoff, wouldn't they attempt to rescue her?"

"Well consider what she can do in Iron Man 2, I would be surprised if she beat these guys on her own" one of the villains answered, turning to see a very nervous student looking away from the rest of the audience, mumbling "shouldn't… ask… questions…"

This left the villain utterly confused.

**00:13:46 - 00:14:16**

"I guess Natasha has something with Barton," All Might pointed out.

**00:14:16 - 00:14:54**

The following scene caught some of the teachers and students in surprise. As they saw an action scene where Natasha beating up three guys while captive, she even managed to break free and pushed the main guy off a great height but caught him in a chain to make sure he lives.

"Even tied to a chair, she can kick ass," Kirishima said, amazed from how the Black Widow can fight.

"I liked how Coulson just waited and listened to the fighting like it's normal for him." One of the students chuckled.

**00:14:54 - 00:15:03**

Izuku saw some additional information on the screen, he wrote down about how Natasha and Barton worked together, one added for an already written page for the Black widow, and on the side for the mentions of characters.

"Hold on…" Izuku notices a certain name appearing on Clint Barton's names, 'Hawkeye.'

He remembers the name, but he wants to be sure, "guys do you mind if you cover your ears right now?" Izuku shouted at everyone, but it left them confused, after a few seconds, he said the trigger.

"You can't be a hero without a quirk."

**"HAWKEYE!"**

A loud screech was heard, everyone covers their ears once again.

"Not you too," Kirishima said.

"What the hell Deku?" Bakugo shouted at Izuku, causing the green hair student to jump.

"Oh, I just want to see if the name matches, Barton's code name is Hawkeye, and whenever we say that the loud voice always said the same name."

"Didn't it say 'Batman' once though?" Kirishima pointed out.

"Yes, but I think it was changed, I don't know why, but I'm guessing it's saying something about Barton," Izuku said, writing nervously towards Hawkeye's information while Bakugo was still mad towards Midoriya.

**00:15:03 - 00:15:12**

"Big guy?" one of the students were confused to what Coulson said.

"I think he's referring to the Hulk," Asui said.

"So does that mean we're going to see Banner again," Toga said.

"I guess so."

**00:15:12 - 00:16:31**

The following scene shows a girl in what seems to be a different country finding a doctor and ask him to help her sick dad, following the scene, the audience was confused to how this relates with Bruce Banner.

Until the scene where the girl lead the doctor into a house and she left, then the man said, "you should've got paid up front, Banner."

The last word surprised everyone.

"Hold up." Mina said, "that's Bruce Banner?"

Most of the audience were surprised that the doctor who tried to help the girl with his sick father was Bruce Banner.

"I don't get it, his face looks completely different," Uraraka said.

"Probably a different actor," Momo explains, "like what happened to Rhodes in Iron Man 2."

"Okay," Denki said, "I hope they don't keep changing actors after this, it's already confusing enough."

"Agreed," Izuku said, writing the fact towards Hulk's page.

(Good thing it's the last time it happens… I think…)

**00:16:31 - 00:17:03**

"Probably paid to lure Banner to the edge of the city," Aizawa said, having doubts that they would start agents that young. And a bit suspicious when Natasha said that she started young as the girl.

**00:17:03 - 00:17:27**

"A smart move," Shigiraki said, with some of the teachers agreeing with the villain leader.

"Sometimes, the best way for a hero to keep people safe is to leave villains alone." One of the teachers added.

"Unless they want to get popular," Dabi said, trying to give an insult towards the hero.

"Well, at least S.H.I.E.L.D knows that Banner can't control his quirk, if someone tries to hunt them, it's more likely it would destroy what it would if he's left alone." The same teacher concluded.

**00:17:27 - 00:17:50**

"He's referring the Hulk to 'the other guy' as if he's trying to ignore his quirk," Shigiraki noticed.

"Yeah, I don't get it, he doesn't seem to like his quirk, thanks, Captain Obvious" Twice said.

**00:17:50 - 00:18:29**

"I guess that's a good reason to bring Banner in, even if put others in danger," Aizawa said.

"And they're not using him to fight, but to trace Gamma radiation from the cube" Nezu pointed out, as it was mentioned in the earlier scenes.

**00:18:29** \- **00:18:43**

The students were jumped when Banner shouted, knowing what would happen if he becomes angry, they expected him to turn.

But in another surprise, he didn't.

"I guess he managed to figure out how to keep himself calm," Izuku said, adding more to his notes.

**00:18:43 - 00:19:15**

"They had the building surrounded." Asui pointed out, "I guess with Banner's capabilities, they have to make backup contingencies in case banner refused the offer or if he turns."

**00:19:15 - 00:19:36**

"Consider this scene, Fury is talking to upper officials who has more control," Nezu said, pointing towards the scene where Fury is talking to other officials about the situation.

**00:19:36 - 00:20:03**

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down?" Izuku was surprised, the very thing that's been teasing throughout the films. Has been declined by the upper officials.

Though in his mind, he has doubts that it stays shut down.

**00:20:03 - 00:20:22**

The teachers in the audience, found this scene a little interesting, as it talks about how the division is talking about the Loki situation and how they're going to deal with it. With Fury talking about a response team when the officials think that he's talking about the Avengers Initiative.

"You know," Midnight started, "do you consider that many years ago, governments had conversations like this when they dealt with overgrowing quirks and pre-licensed vigilantes?"

"From what I heard, it was a time when the public saw quirks as freaks, so the vigilantes were freaks too, but without them, we wouldn't have a hero society like this." All Might resumed with the conversation.

"Or rather without the government and their hero licenses, we wouldn't have this society" Shigiraki added,

"Of course, but what's happening here would be similar to how governments struggle with potential threats and outcasts. Said outcasts would be the ones with quirks."

**00:20:22 - 00:20:37**

"Clever transition," Momo said, impressed by how Fury mentions soldiers and the following scene shows Steve Rogers

After watching the previous film, people were excited to see Captain America again, now they are interested to see how he adjust to what would be the future for him.

**00:20:37 - 00:21:08**

The scene shows flashbacks of the previous film and an additional scene showing the doctors finding an iced up Rogers still alive.

All while punching a bag and knocking it so hard it broke off.

"70 years asleep and still strong," Kirishima said, "the manliest man out there."

**00:21:08 - 00:21:53**

"The world changes, for better or worse," Tokoyami said.

**00:21:53 - 00:22:38**

"So many things to bring Steve up to speed," Iida said, consider that Steve came from the past and the world is so different with major events happening.

By thinking of it, he was curious about what the world would be in a quirkless world, so far things seem to be similar though mentions of things he never heard of. Though most likely it's due to it being more used in the states.

**00:22:38 - 00:23:10**

"And Iron Man," Sero pointed out, "man, everyone is here"

"I must say, I like how they use ways for transitions," Momo talked about the film's way of going one scene to another, "first they talked about the 'big guy' that leads to the Hulk, then soldiers that lead to Captain America, and with Steve mentioning ocean to change into underwater that leads to Iron Man.

"You have an eye of filming structures," Aoyama said.

"While looking at theatrical documentaries, I often see fictional movies once in a while."

**00:23:10 - 00:23:56**

The audience looked at the building of Stark Tower, from the dialogue, it's a building run by the arc reactor, most of them found the building impressive.

"The first to show what the Arc Reactor can do is by building a large tower and light it up" Power Loader.

"It's a unique design, stands out with the other buildings, presumes that this is New York," Mei said.

"I don't see it, to me it just Stark being Stark by having his tower," Aizawa said, not interesting of the tower.

Izuku quickly sketched the Stark tower, it was also interesting to see the word 'STARK' on the tower, a bit of a reminder that Tony Stark runs a business named after his surname.

**00:23:56 - 00:24:34**

Mei didn't focus on what Jarvis or Stark is talking about, but more on how the robotic arms take off the iron suit.

"So much inspiration" Mei smiled, "I want to invent fast equipping hero costumes"

"You're really into this idea, are you Hatsume?" Power Loader said to his student.

"Of course, just imagine it, a hero walking down the street in their casual clothes, then suddenly, BAM! Villain rampages on the street, hero need to spring into action, and if I replicate those robotic arms, I can make a baby that quickly changes clothes without wasting time."

"While it sounds good on paper," All Might said, "I just rush in a fight the villain, regardless of what I'm wearing."

"I have to agree with All Might," Power Loader said, "while it is good to put costumes, if you're going to do the same with Iron Man's then you'll be adding the costume over the casual clothes, which might cause some problems."

"Not to mention that some of us wear more revealing clothes that we have to wear for our quirks to work," Momo added.

"Though it might work for a hero who need those support gear, or heroes with full-body armour, while I like the idea, you need to notice some problems." Power Loader concludes to some of the concerns about the quick clothes changing idea.

"Still, I'm going to try, in fact, I might do that after this film."

**00:24:34 - 00:25:28**

"Man, I miss their conversations," Mina said, happy to see the couples talk.

**00:25:28 - 00:25:55**

"Coulson is really good at overwriting security breaches" one of the teachers commented on the agent's ability.

"Indeed," Nezu said, "with his skills as a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and his hacking abilities, I wouldn't be surprised if Coulson can pass our securities at U.A, just to look around uninvited."

**00:25:55 - 00:26:28**

"You didn't qualify, Stark," Izuku said, "you just weren't recommended."

Izuku writes down a little bit more about the Initiative, mentioning that it was scrapped, he was curious to see why it was scrapped, especially when it seemed important.

**00:26:28 - 00:27:03**

"All the heroes at once," Kirishima said, as he and the other students smile at Stark looking at the different heroes, each of them having their own film and backstories, if they haven't seen the previous films, then they wouldn't know much, so it was great to see the build-up towards these heroes that are part of the Avengers Initiative.

**00:27:03 - 00:28:18**

"And because of that, he became the Hulk," one of the teachers said towards people trying to replicate the serum that Rogers got.

**00:28:18 - 00:28:39**

"Stephen who?" Uraraka said as she and a few students were confused as Steve.

"Stephen Hawking, he's a famous scientist," Thirteen said, "he's known for his black hole theory and his condition, I read some of his documentaries and theories to better understand my quirk, the man was genius."

"That aside, I would guess Steve is going to hear a lot of things he's not going to understand, consider that he's from a different time period." All Might said towards the scene.

**00:28:39 - 00:28:52**

Some of the students laughed towards Coulson's embarrassment to what he says.

Izuku smiled and writes down 'a Fanboy to Captain America' on Coulson's page.

**00:28:52 - 00:29:17**

"There's nothing wrong with using classic themes," All Might smiled, "adding new to the old fashioned will make it better."

"Or worse if it's treated poorly," Aizawa added.

**00:29:17 - 00:29:38**

"That's a lot of people working for Loki." Shigiraki notices many scientists and Erik working on something for the villain.

"Most likely controlled by Loki's spear" Kurogiri suggested.

**00:29:38 - 00:29:57**

"What's going on?" one of the students said. As the scene changes to Loki talking to someone.

"It must be a flashback sequence" Momo answered, "a way to show what happened before his arrival on Earth."

Hearing that, Izuku get ready to add more about Loki, curious to see his attention towards 'free humans from freedom'.

**00:29:57 - 00:30:29**

"You betrayed yourself, man," Kirishima said, with the teachers gave a big sigh that Loki hasn't learned anything after Thor, believing that he has the right to rule Asguard when he tricked everyone. It shows jealously he had with Thor.

**00:30:29 - 00:31:18**

"Interesting," Midoriya said, as he made a new page from the blind and strange guy words, "I notice he's referring to someone else, using 'he' and 'him' like he's talking about a bigger and more potential threat.

"Maybe this world's All For One." All Might suggested to the boy, Izuku didn't answer but he wrote down a new page about 'He' and how he's the one who helps Loki and has this 'army' in which Loki will command.

**00:31:18 - 00:31:32**

"So, from that conversation, it shows that Loki made some sort of deal from this 'he' that you mentioned," Iida said, trying to understand this scene with Loki.

"Yeah, and it shows that Loki is afraid to fail him, making him focused on going with the plan." Dabi continued.

"Just like the master to a student, the student will try to never fail to the master, that's what's going on with Loki," Shigiraki said to his thought of this scene.

**00:31:32 - 00:32:26**

"At this point, Coulson admires Rogers as much as Izuku admires All Might," Uraraka said, in which caused Izuku to shriek and panic, feeling embarrassed about how much he likes All Might.

"I wonder if his room has Captain America all over it," one of the 1-A students thought towards Coulson's bedroom.

**00:32:32 - 00:32:41**

"Good thing Rogers isn't concern about Banner's uncontrollable quirk," Izuku said.

**00:32:41 - 00:33:08**

"A carrier that big going underwater? Give me a break" Shigiraki have doubts of the ship being a submarine.

"Have to agree," Aizawa said, "that thing is too big going underwater."

"Hey, don't have doubts people" Mei pointed to both the villain and the teacher, "if I-island can travel, that ship can certainly sink underwater."

"But there would be some problems with that kind of ship being a submarine" Aizawa denies how this ship can go underwater, "such as the planes on top of the ships, they can be easily damaged and missing, plus they won't be in use when they're underwater."

"Well let's see," Izuku said, curious about the ship, "the films surprised us already, maybe it can go underwater…"

**00:33:08 - 00:33:34**

"Or… it can… fly…." Izuku was nearly lost for words, from Steve and Bruce's conversation, they thought the ship was going to submerge underwater.

But instead, it has four giant wind turbines that lifted the entire ship in the air.

Everyone was speechless.

**00:33:34 - 00:33:52**

The silence went on, even after Banner commented on how the ship is in the air is much worse.

The students were silent because they were amazed.

The teachers were silent because it was unbelievable.

The villains were silent because of both.

At the end of the scene and when the scene changes, the silence broke with Izuku, who hasn't written anything, say three words, three that everyone would say if they wasn't in awe about the flying battleship.

"That is… something."

**00:33:52 - 00:34:46**

"Okay, that is not possible," Monoma said in disbelief.

All while the scene shows people operating the ship, checking if everything is stable, and then Fury appearing, then the ship started to cloak itself, turning nearly invisible.

"This reality has advanced technology," the 1-B student said.

"You don't say?" Power Loader said in sarcasm, "I noticed when Stark made an arc reactor that has the potential to solve an energy crisis."

"Yeah, but a flying invisible battleship?"

"It just shows how ahead S.H.I.E.L.D is compared with other divisions."

**00:34:46 - 00:35:04**

"looks like Steve lost that bet," All Might chuckled, remembering Nick bet ten dollars that Steve hasn't seen anything stranger than what he already saw.

If he done the same bet, he too would owe Nick ten dollars.

**00:35:04 - 00:35:32**

"Typical search procedure" Aizawa comment on Coulson's explanation.

"Wait, isn't that a huge invasion of privacy?" Hagakure said.

"Not for officials" one of the teachers, "when there's a fugitive, the government would track down any signal and signs of the fugitive's location, but only focused on devices that use keywords that relate to the said fugitive."

"What they're doing is no different than how we track down highly ranked villains." Aizawa said, "except they're doing it on an international scale."

**00:35:32 - 00:36:07**

"Wait, so does that mean the people in white coats are not controlled by Loki?" Asui was curious to what Barton said, "because it sounds like they chose to work with Loki because they had a grudge against S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Maybe," Izuku said, writing it down on his notes.

**00:36:07 - 00:36:39**

"The guy likes his bow," one of the students said, being somewhat concerned or what Hawkeye is going to do, but at least use a bow that he never used in Thor. Though that can also be concerning.

**00:36:39 - 00:37:03**

"One of the coolest quirkless S.H.I.E.L.D agents in this reality, and he's collect rare cards of his favourite hero," Denki said.

"Well, everyone has a hobby," Toga said

**00:37:03 - 00:37:21**

"So I'm guessing Loki is getting iridium for Erik," Shigiraki said, "but why is he appearing in plain sight? S.H.I.E.L.D already found him, so his plan will backfire."

**00:37:21 - 00:37:50**

"Steve's new outfit," Izuku said, smiling at the stars and stripes, the costume left unchanged with a few adjustments, "sometimes, it's good to have a little… old-fashioned."

**00:37:50** \- **00:38:05**

"While the use of a bow is unusual, it's a useful tool for stealth," Aizawa said, "the arrows are nearly silent, preventing guards to set alarms from sound alone."

"But you need to be skilful with the bow to pull it off," Snipe said, "not to mention using it in battle, I guess Barton spent years mastering a bow. Even more for the fact he's quirkless."

"That, and the fact that arrows are lethal" Aizawa agrees with the accurate shooting hero.

**00:38:05 - 00:38:46**

"So instead of taking the stealth option, he just runs in and attack, in an event no less," Dabi said, finding this plan a bit strange. "there's no denying that the heroes know his location."

"Sure," Kurogiri said, "but maybe this is his plan, he wants the heroes to find him."

From hearing the villains, the teachers thought about what Loki is doing, they start to get suspicious that Loki doing a bigger plan than simply getting Iridium.

**00:38:46 - 00:38:46**

Everyone was surprised by what Loki did to the man, some of them were frightened while others were simply shocked as Loki reveals his villainous side.

"Okay, there has been a lot of good tech in this reality" Power Loader said, "but that device, is something that shouldn't be invented.

The teachers and Mei nodded in agreement, "and all that just to get an eyeball to access locked security." One of the teachers commented on Loki's device.

"I love technology," Twice added before another personality takes over. "AHHH EYEBALLS!"

**00:38:46 - 00:39:28**

"Another example of a costume change," Mei said, feeling already inspired by Iron Man's, watching Loki change his suit into his usual outfit with the horned helmet. "though that isn't the same, since he's using his illusionary quirks, but it's just more inspiration for me."

**00:39:28 - 00:40:08**

"And now he has a handful of hostages." One of the teachers said in concern, while the villains are impressed.

"I know it's his illusions, but he managed to grab a lot of hostages on his own, and forces them to kneel before him" Shigiraki smiled towards the villain of the film.

**00:40:08 - 00:40:49**

The audience listened to Loki's monologue towards the kneeled people, talking about how freedom is a desire how the power that creates chaos and that they will always kneel to a superior person.

Nearly everyone disagrees and hated Loki for hearing this monologue,

The only ones who thought otherwise were a few villains like Shigiraki, who understands the idea of people kneel to someone more powerful, while the others know that it's just part of people fearing towards dangerous people. With a few seeing it wrong if they were one's kneeling.

"What he describes is nothing more than temporary," All Might argue with Loki's monologue, "they are kneeling to you because they fear you, but when heroes stop you, they will stand up and ignore you."

Nearly everyone agrees with the former symbol of peace.

**00:40:49 - 00:41:05**

"Always the one guy…" Shigiraki sighed, with the students confused to what he meant while an old man stood up against Loki.

One of the teachers explained, "sometimes in a hostage situation, there would be one hostage that stands up against the villain, which unfortunately results into the villain harming or even killing the one who stands up."

While the teacher explained, the rest of the audience thought about what the old man who stood up against Loki said, "not to men like you," and "there will always be men like you." Making their starting disagreement stronger with an additional idea that more people want power and force people to kneel before them.

Meaning that there will always be villains who think so highly to themselves than others.

**00:41:05 - 00:41:17**

"A good example indeed" All Might smiled, technically calling Steve Rogers and elder since he's technically around 100 years old.

The first counter with the heroes and villains begins.

**00:41:17 - 00:41:27**

"A reference to his time period" one of the students smiled, remembering the last film, and like how it also reflect with this scene where they're in Germany.

**00:41:27 - 00:42:09**

Loki and Steve fight, the students smiled towards Steve getting a good fight, however, Loki was beating him, but Steve kept on fighting, getting back up when he was knocked down.

"He needs support if they want to take down Loki," Aizawa said, seeing the situation against the villain.

**00:42:09 - 00:42:24**

"Talk about a loud entrance and good use of rock and roll," Jiro said, just when Tony Stark enters the fight. Even overwrite the plan to play loud music.

"Showoff," Aizawa rolled on Stark's methods as a hero.

**00:42:24 - 00:42:45**

"And I guess that's it for Loki…" Kirishima said, the students very confused.

"I don't get it, he made an entrance, stab someone in the eye, force people to kneel, fought Captain America and when Iron Man shows up, he surrenders?" Iida said as he doesn't understand Loki's intentions.

"Are you all blind?" Bakugo said, making the students turn their heads to face him, "have you forgotten about Barton?"

"Oh yeah" Izuku made a realization, "while Loki is captured, Barton is still out there and with the Iridium, the heroes were focused on Loki that Barton was left unseen."

"That means Loki was a diversion," Asui said, "I think Loki wanted to grab attention so Barton can take the iridium and escape, a step further towards Loki's plan, maybe his capture is part of his captivity."

"About time you figured it out" Bakugo made some meaningless complaining.

"That means there's more to Loki than what it seems," Izuku concluded, as they along with the rest of the audience were curious to see where it goes from here.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	24. Avengers Assemble (Part 2)

**I know that I took awhile to post this, but this was a bit hard to write, plus I have other things to do, such as doing more writing on other stuff, including a new fanfiction that I'm thinking of putting out, but that would be for later, for now, let's do this next part of the Avengers!**

* * *

**00:42:45 - 00:43:11**

"Steve is getting suspicious too," Izuku said when earlier they thought that Loki is planning for something big when he's captured, if Rogers consider it as a problem, maybe Loki has a bigger plan.

**00:43:11 - 00:43:22**

Some of the students smile with a half-second laugh from Stark calling Captain America a 'Capsicle' referring to when Cap was in ice.

**00:43:22 - 00:43:39**

The next scene showed lightning, then Steve asked if Loki is afraid of lightning.

"Hold on," Izuku said, realizing what lightning and Loki being together could indicate.

**00:43:39 - 00:43:49**

In everyone surprise, the Norse Thunder God, Thor appeared in the film, flying and landing on the top of the aircraft.

"Now everyone is here, with the addition of Thor Might" Uraraka shouted, as everyone smiles for all the heroes coming together.

"Thor Might?" Mina questioned Uraraka's name for the thunder god.

"Yeah, because he has the voice of All Might."

Though happiness turn to concern as they want to know why Thor was there? Though a few students and teachers know the answer.

"Thor is going to get his brother" All Might whispered.

**00:43:49 - 00:44:08**

Indeed, some of the audience suspicions were true, Thor was after Loki, he attacked Iron Man and grabbed Loki out of the plane.  
some of the students were left confused but kept watching to see what happens.

**00:44:08 - 00:44:24**

"Always going face forward without a strategy," Aizawa said, an act that seems reckless, but it's also time enduring, a hero must keep moving while planning a way to save lives or defeat villains, a bad hero would run in without a plan, same goes with a hero who waits to think of an idea while the helpless civilians are in peril.

To Aizawa, he considers that Stark has a plan, in which what he said, 'attack'.

Bakugo, on the other hand, smiled towards what Stark said, "best plan ever," he said.

**00:44:24 - 00:45:07**

"Okay, I was curious about that" Kurogiri said, leaving the villains and some of the teachers curious to what the warp villain was thinking.

Kurogiri noticed and explained, "I was wondering how Thor got to Earth, especially when the Bifrost, the thing that allows Asgardians to travel to the nine realms, was destroyed in his film. So it wouldn't be possible for Thor to get to Earth"

"I see," Nezu said, as he was curious, "based on what Loki said, Odin used dark energy to make it possible for Thor to get to Earth. I don't know the exact way how he did it, but I don't know much about this reality either."

"Oh," Momo said with some of the smarter students understanding what the adults said, "I would have thought that they rebuilt the Bifrost, but that works too."

**00:45:07 - 00:45:53**

"So Loki just felt jealous of Thor and he wants to rule something?" one of the villains said, as they, along with some teachers and most students being confused to Loki's intentions.

They understood that Loki found out about his true lineage that caused him to feel different from the Asgardians, and understood that he wanted the throne after being incredibly jealous towards his brother, and at the end of the Thor film, he felt betrayed by everyone he loved because Odin was disappointed.

And now Loki set his sights to rule the Earth.

This made most of the audience think that Loki just wants something to rule, even if it's Asguard or Earth, which in result, makes him selfish.

**00:45:53 - 00:46:17**

"Yeah, I don't understand some earlier villain's intentions of 'taking over the world'. Believing that it's something that can be taken, but in truth, is more complicated." One of the teachers commented on villains like Loki has an intention of world domination, sure Hydra had the capabilities to achieve such a goal, but they're an organization with highly powered technology that put everyone's technology, even the ones in the audience's reality, to shame.

**00:46:17** **-** **00:47:00**

"Seems like an idiotic plan" Shigiraki said, "how can you put an important item somewhere that you don't know where? That's like stealing something, put it somewhere and forget about the location.

"Sounds like a risky way to keep an important item like the tesseract safe from the heroes." Kurogiri considered Loki's intentions with the cube, "it requires trust, and since Loki mind-controlled people, he can do this move without the worry of losing the cube."

**00:47:00** \- **00:47:07**

Some of the villains chuckled from Loki's comment when Thor was knocked back by Iron Man.

**00:47:07 - 00:47:29**

"As always, Stark being Stark" one of the students smiled towards Stark's comments.

**00:47:29 -** **00:47:51**

"And now Iron Man and Thor are going to fight," Mirio said, feeling a bit sad that two good heroes have to fight each other.

Nejire smiled, curious about something towards the audience, "kinda curious, who do you think would win in a fight? Iron Man or Thor Might?"

The audience debate and most of them agree that Thor would most likely win, the only people who think otherwise is Mei and Power Loader, in which wants to see if Iron Man's gear would hold against a literal god of thunder.

And with the first strike from Thor, the battle begins.

**00:47:51 - 00:48:04**

"I give credit" Power Loader smiled, "Iron Man's suit can knock back a strong person like Thor."

"Kick his ass Stark" Mei Shouted cheering for Iron Man, "show that god that your suit is better than his deity powers!"

**00:48:04 - 00:48:21**

"Now that completely backfires for Thor," Denki said, shocked that when Stark got hit by Thor's lightning, instead of damaging his suit, it gave a boost, four-time more than the max capacity of energy.

**00:48:21 - 00:48:54**

"Iron Man's suit is strong, but Thor Might is stronger," All Might said, who is on Thor's side on this battle.

"You're calling him 'Thor Might'?" Aizawa raised a brow to the former symbol of peace.

"Sure, why not? he has my voice after all," he answered back, giving a cheerful smile.

**00:48:54 - 00:49:28**

"Seriously? I want to see who wins," Mei complained when Rogers threw his shield and stop the fight.

"Hatsume, you have to remember that these are heroes," one of the teachers called out the support student, "I understand that Thor wants Loki, but Iron Man needs Loki for the Tesseract, even so, it would be better if there wasn't any battle, otherwise it would waste time and risk for Loki for escaping."

"Have to agree with you there," Mr Compress said, "if I was captured and the heroes fight each other, I would take my chance and get away."

**00:49:28 - 00:49:46**

"and now Captain America vs Thor' Nejire said, though people didn't think about the fight since they focused on what happened next.

**00:49:46 - 00:50:00**

Everyone was in shock to see how two weapons, hold by two heroes, collided together.

To create such a shockwave that cause all the trees in the surrounding area to fall and everyone knocked back by the wave, making a big bell sound.

"I guess… that's what happens when a very heavy hammer and a complete sound-absorbent shield collide" Present Mic said while everyone was still in awe from the one hit.

Izuku writes down the results when Thor's Mjolnir is used against Roger's Vibranium Shield.

**00:50:00 - 00:50:32**

"Wait, so Loki didn't make a run for it?" Toga was confused to why Loki didn't run away while Thor and Iron Man fight each other.

"Most likely because he knows that he won't get away because both Thor and Iron Man have flight, they could easily re-capture him if he tried to run" Dabi answered. "though, it might be because he has a bigger plan, like the U.A student suggests.

**00:50:32 - 00:51:28**

"A very impressive prison cell," one of the teachers said, "for a regular prisoner, I would say it would be overkill, but we're talking about a Norse God, I don't know."

**00:51:28 - 00:51:49**

"Oh, so that's why it's overkill," All Might said towards the teacher's comment, "it wasn't made for Loki it was for Banner.

"I guess it's for emergencies, in case Banner transforms," Aizawa said.

While some of the villains didn't like how they made a prison for Hulk, some of the villains along with most of the audience understand why it was made, though they're not sure if he would die from the fall, especially when in his movie he survived a great height once.

**00:51:49 - 00:52:11**

"Anyone would be desperate based on what Loki is doing" Nezu commented on Fury's talk to Loki. With some of the other teachers nodded their heads in agreement.

**00:52:11 - 00:53:18**

Izuku noted down what Thor said and Steve summarised, just like Rogers, he and most of the audience were surprised that Loki has an army from outta space.

"So I guess Loki is planning for an Alien invasion," Tokoyami said, as most of the audience thought about the idea. "not an original idea, but it's also an interesting scheme for the villain side."

They have seen alien invasion movies before, with most of them being action films with Pro Heroes struggling to save the world from aliens, of course, those are under work of fiction. Until real aliens show up in their reality, which is unlikely, the world doesn't have to worry about any alien invasions.

"Well Loki and Thor and technically aliens, so I'm not surprised that there are aliens in this reality," Izuku said, finishing up his notes.

**00:53:18 - 00:53:49**

While it's not funny to laugh at people who died, most of the students chuckled when Thor said that Loki is adopted. Along with the villains who were surprised by what Black Widow said.

"80 people in 48 hours," Toga said, finding the numbers interesting, "that must be a new record for how many people you can kill in a short amount of time"

"You're comparing numbers, my personal best under 48 hours would be… about fifteen," Dabi said, "of course that was when I was searching for recruits for the League, they never went well."

"Fifteen!?" Toga shouted, surprised by the number, "mine is like nine, maybe less, I didn't check if they bleed out or survived my attacks."

"Are you guys comparing people we killed?" the FWM appeared out of nowhere, which surprised the villains who were interested in the conversation, "well yeah, why, do you have a body count?" Dabi said to the hooded girl.

"Oh, my body count is higher, my personal best well…. Intentionally, around in the thousands" Dabi raised a brow, surprised but not believing that FWM told the truth, "of course, it was a Purge Earth, so I got away scot-free" she then smiles and disappears, leaving the villains very confused.

"I thought I have seen the worst of the worst, but she proves me wrong," Dabi said. Somewhat afraid of the hooded powerful girl with a very high body count.

**00:53:49 - 00:54:22**

"Galaga?" one of the students said, confused by what Stark said about a man playing Galaga.

"It's an old arcade game," Mic said.

**00:54:22 - 00:54:43**

Izuku tried his best to put the plan in notes, he tries to understand much as he could, though he started to mutter, "okay, so Loki is planning to rule the Earth by having an alien army known as the 'Chitauri'. But to get them to Earth, he needs to cube, the Iridium and some power source to open a portal, he managed to get the Tesseract and Iridium, but I wonder what power source he would use, maybe Stark's…"

"can you please shut up!" Bakugo shouted at Deku, causing the green hair student to jump, "oh sorry, I'll keep it in my head next time."

"You better," Bakugo said.

Meanwhile, Nezu, who already figured it out, gave a deep sigh, "thank you Bakugo, he almost spoils the surprise."

**00:54:43 - 00:55:10**

"I don't understand a single thing" Uraraka complained to Stark, along with several students who don't know much, were completely confused, though they have some idea, the basics being that Loki is trying to open a portal for his army to come through, but he needs a power source.

"I guess some people know much, and some do not," Asui said.

**00:55:10 - 00:55:50**

"I don't understand that reference," Mineta said, confused towards the reference.

"Have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" All Might said to the purple student, in which he said nothing because he doesn't know what he was talking about, while some of the students did understand but most of them don't.

"It's an American film that released in 1939, in the Pre-quirk times and Roger's time, it's one the most classic films in the states, still watched and a popular movie in the film industry, even today."

"At least Rogers got a reference for once" Izuku smiled, noting it down and curious to see Wizard of Oz.

**00:55:50 - 00:55:57**

"So he was playing Galaga" Present Mic

"A man who knows classic games," Shigiraki said, who is a fan of video games.

"Oh, that reminds me," Present Mic said pulling out one of the given cards, **"The Galaga Guy! he… he likes playing Galaga."**

Aizawa raised a brow from hearing the announce "why is he important to point out?"

"I don't know, I just read the cards"

**00:55:57 - 00:56:35**

"All while stopping the Abomination," Kirishima said, remembering the Hulk film where Banner fought Blonsky in Harlem.

"While I understand that it keeps the government reputation stable, it's a shame Banner was blamed for the incident, I hope he could at least control his quirk in this film," Nezu added.

**00:56:35 - 00:56:42**

"We are fully aware that Stark can be a bit of a show-off," Nezu said towards the scene where Stark attempt to shock Banner to see if he turns, "but he's also reckless sometimes."

"Have to agree, the last thing they need is the Hulk on the ship, especially with Loki captured." All Might said.

**00:56:42 - 00:56:54**

"I completely agree with Rogers," Iida said, chopping the air with his hand, "a hero must apply to safety, not to attempt to make situations or cause situations to be worse."

**00:56:54 - 00:57:58**

"I guess it has to start somewhere, at least Stark is trying to get people interested to use the Arc Reactor." Power Loader said.

Meanwhile, Izuku noted down that Rogers doesn't like the Stark Tower.

**00:57:58 - 00:58:09**

"Banner brings up an interesting point," Momo said, with some of the audience agreeing with her.

Mei added to Momo's thought, "yeah, Stark's Arc reactor is powerful, and he's an expert on clean energy."

"Didn't you built an arc reactor?" Power Loader said to Mei.

"Well, yeah, but I don't much about clean energy or the detailed science behind it, just the engineering part, all I did is followed instructions, I don't think it can power an iron man suit, just parts of it."

Izuku quickly changes the subject, trying to bring back what they were talking about, "speaking the reactor, while the arc reactor has more energy than our tech, the Cube has limitless energy."

Momo continued, "consider that Stark is a hero, he's also a businessman, he would most likely try to sell off the energy, and would you trust Stark with such a major project?"

"Overall, there's a lot of secrets that S.H.I.E.L.D isn't telling, not to the heroes. we don't even know about Phase two," Izuku said, putting it as a side note.

**00:58:09 - 00:58:22**

"And that also explains why they distrust Stark," Momo added, realizing that Stark is also a genius that tries to find secrets.

**00:58:22 - 00:59:10**

Aizawa looked at Rogers, his expressions gave a great idea, he had seen and acted in similar behaviours that give an idea about the operation or the situation, he is an expert when it comes to people doing foul play, it's his job to detect people trying to secretly do villainous acts.

He sees Steve having that thought towards S.H.I.E.L.D.

**00:59:10 - 01:00:03**

There weren't many comments in the following scene, until the part when Stark and Banner talk about controlling their abilities.

The teachers listen to their conversation, knowing that it's related to how Banner can control his power.

Stark talked about how his arc reactor is some form of an uncontrollable curse, but he learned how to control the reactor, Banner said that it's different to his Hulk transformation, the teachers agreed that it is different, because has to control it so they can live, while the other has to control it soon harm won't come to others.

**01:00:03 - 01:00:17**

"And interesting way to put it," Mirio said, "in a way, Banner's quirk kept him alive from the radiation poisoning, I know some quirks help people from getting harm."

"Yeah, but some quirks are made to harm others," Toga said. "I would know."

**01:00:17 - 01:00:53**

"What is Rogers doing?" Kimishira questioned when Steve opened a locked door and enter a dark room, the students were suspicious.

"I think he's trying to find S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets," Shoto said, with Aizawa nodding, "you might be right, I guess Stark and Banner got through with Rogers."

Izuku got his notes ready, if there were any secrets that the division is hiding from the heroes, he will certainly note them down.

**01:00:53 - 01:01:29**

"While Loki is in captivity, his brainwashed minions are finishing up the portal machine," All Might said, which made him think about not what's going to happen here, but a similar situation.

He turns to see the League of Villains, they are planning on something big, all while their former leader, All For One is locked up, he remembers the conversation that the other villains are going to cause more trouble, he hoped that the heroes will stop the villains at any cost.

He might be overthinking, but it was something to think about.

**01:01:29 - 01:01:46**

"at least Thor Might is concerned about his girlfriend," Mina said, doubt that she would show up, at happy that Thor was thinking about her, especially when he's on Earth.

**01:01:46 - 01:03:02**

"Yeah we know, Loki is jealous, move on," Shigiraki said, sighed from Thor's talking.

**01:03:02 - 01:03:40**

"An interrogation," one of the teacher said, towards Black Widow showing up to talk with Loki, they were curious to see what happens, along with the students and villains.

**01:03:40 - 01:03:58**

"But in truth, you're controlling him like a puppet," Shoto said, angry towards Loki.

**01:03:58 - 01:04:15**

"Hey!" Mina said, feeling somewhat offended when Natasha said 'love is for children'.

Meanwhile, Izuku noted down that Romanoff is in debt with Barton. But of what? He was curious to know.

**01:04:15 - 01:04:53**

Izuku noted down on Black Widow's page one what she said, her backstory. He tried to understand what it meant and how she ended up as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

For the teachers, mainly Aizawa, he slowly realized and put all the pieces together, with the additional information that she had to start very in a very young age from a very early scene of the film.

"She's not raised as a spy, but controlled as a killer" Aizawa whispered, looking around if anyone thought of Natasha's backstory, he knows Nezu knows, but others are unsure, they kept watching to see if they do.

**01:04:53 - 01:05:23**

"Red in her Ledger?" Momo said, as most of the students and teachers realized what it could mean, Hagakure spoke out, "does that mean she… killed people before?"

The students started talking, as that realization changes the perspective towards Black Widow, but mainly that in the past she was a possible murderer or villain that didn't care for lives, "that could explain why S.H.I.E.L.D send Barton to kill her, so she has a bad history and she wants to redeem herself for the bad things she's done" Izuku noted down, trying to put the backstory together, "I think I got the idea, but I think it's best if I talked about it after the film. If you guys don't mind" he speaks to everyone curious about Natasha's backstory.

Meanwhile, the villain Twice repeated a quote from the previous films, "like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your history," he said, "but for this case, like all guilty women."

**01:05:23 - 01:05:39**

"That sounds like a lot of red and a lot of crimes," Shigiraki said, "I can't believe S.H.I.E.L.D got a mass killer in their ranks, they're being such hypocrites if they're trying to protect the world."

**01:05:39 - 01:06:20**

Loki's speech talks about how one person did so many bad things that they try to redeem themselves for the crimes they cause, but know that those crimes cannot go away, it gave both stronger holds of Natasha's being a killer in the past, as well most of the audience's thought about what Loki said, they indeed went through tough situations, but they will keep being a hero to pay for all the mistakes, but the mistakes are already made, they use that mistake to become better as heroes.

While Loki talks, the scene show different parts.

Stark and Banner looking up secret information.

A virus interrupts the aircraft that indicates an upcoming attack.

And finally, Rogers finding crates that inside are items that Hydra used during the second world war.

Everything is coming together to create a big surprise, and the audience doesn't know what to focus on.

**01:06:20 - 01:06:39**

The following scene then changes to Loki, now in a vicious act, saying that he's going to force Barton to kill Natasha then he will kill him, it caused Natasha to look away.

"The God of Mischief, now turn into a terrible villain," Tokoyami said.

**01:06:39 - 01:06:56**

The students were surprised that Natasha's expression shifted, looking so sad from hearing about Barton, but then changed as if she stopped acting.

"A smart play for the Black Widow," Aizawa said, "it was an interrogation after all."

"wait, what?" one of the students were still confused about what happened.

"Natasha was acting for a short while when Loki threatens her, she pretended to fear him when Loki put out a major clue of his plan." The teacher then smiles towards Natasha, as he realizes what Loki's plan was, "He's trying to make Banner turn into the Hulk."

**01:06:56 - 01:07:08**

"Wait" Mineta was still confused, "does that mean all that was misleading to get Loki to talk?"

"Only at the end, she still has a bad history" Momo pointed out.

Now that Loki is planning to unleash the Hulk, it could mean that the big event is about to begin.

**01:07:08 - 01:07:33**

"Finally," Izuku said, getting his notes ready to know what Phase two is, it has been teased and he's curious of it means…

**01:07:33 - 01:07:38**

"What?" he stopped writing after hearing what Captain America said while showing a Hydra weapon.

**01:07:38 - 01:07:47**

The audience watched Nick trying to reassure Steve, but then Stark saw a secret that was related to Phase two, revealing that S.H.I.E.L.D is in fact, plan to weaponize the cube, as the image shows a missile using the tesseract's power.

"You can't be serious," Uraraka said, as the perspective of S.H.I.E.L.D has shifted into a more sinister division, everyone saw a dark part of the agency.

"You better explain yourself" All Might said, angry towards Fury.

**01:07:47 - 01:08:14**

"Because of him!?" most of the students said in utter confusion, "what did Thor Might do?" some of them complained, feeling a bit mad towards the director.

**01:08:14 - 01:08:36**

While there was still furious towards Nick Fury from the audience, the teachers and some of the students calmed down, hearing what Nick had to say.

"Okay," Izuku said, "so Phase Two is a precaution, S.H.I.E.L.D is aware of other life on earth, and know that they are a greater threat if they come to Earth."

"So to counter the threats, they attempt to use the Cube for weapons so they can have a winning chance," Aizawa said, "as much as I don't like the idea, they are planning for upcoming invasions."

"but that's not right," Kimishira argued, with other students nodding, while some didn't do anything because they understand why they did it.

"Sure it isn't right, but sometimes there need to be precautions, and higher officials will approve them to keep everyone safe, even our world suffers from bad decisions, mainly before licenses came out."

Even though everyone isn't happy about what Phase two is, though some understood the reason.

**01:08:36 - 01:09:26**

"And no one can agree on anything," Tokoyami said, as everyone in the room argues against one another about the discovered secrets and the major situation of everything, all while the blue part of the staff glows.

**01:09:26 - 01:09:51**

"And not only everyone disagreeing towards another, Barton and his controlled men are about to attack the aircraft," Shigiraki said towards the upcoming attack.

"and while that's happening, the heroes are arguing to each other," Dabi added, "looks like Loki got where they wanted."

**01:09:51 - 01:10:42**

While this is coming from an argument where everyone is against each other, Steve is talking about the problems of Tony Stark the first point out that even with his genius, even with or without the suit, Rogers saw Stark not a hero, but a reckless man.

There were mixed opinions, where some agreed while others thought that it was Stark's style, or simply like the character of Iron Man. But was interesting to see the flaws.

**01:10:42 - 01:10:50**

Then Stark points out Roger's flaw, the fact that

While there were some thoughts, most of them being negative towards Stark, the one who was struck the most was All Might and Midoriya, as their quirks weren't part of them, to begin with, they were given from someone who had One for All. So like Stark said, in a more metaphorical term, everything special about them came out of a bottle.

They kept to themselves but feeling a sense of anger and offence from Stark.

**01:10:50 - 01:11:14**

"That's a nice shot" Snipe commented, impressed on Barton's arrow shooting,

**01:11:14 - 01:11:34**

With the continuing argument, it was Banner who spoke up, saying that he can't be killed because he tried.

"He… tried?" one of the students said, in confusion of what he means.

**01:11:34 - 01:11:54**

"That's… horrible…" Uraraka spoke out, along with several other students and a few villains agreeing with her.

"Another similarity towards our world," one of the teacher said, which turns everyone heads towards the teacher "it's unfortunate, that in a time where people have quirks, many of them have unfortunate quirks, there had been records of suicide rates due to the individual having dangerous, uncontrollable or useless quirks, there are some people who can't live in this world."

"And does the heroes help them?" Shigiraki said, which caught everyone's attention.

The teacher, along with the other teachers paused, "we try our best…"

"Stop lying." The villain leader said, "what you do isn't help them, but fight them to approve your fame, you don't care about people who are in Banner's state you treated him as the villain when he first appeared, all because the government said he's a fugitive and he has an uncontrollable quirk. That's why I hate society, heroes, and All Might because they always say that everyone can be saved from villains, but there are people you don't save, which are the villains, both confirmed and potential. All so society can be structured."

From Shigiraki's monologue, the teachers and students remained silent, but Shigiraki continued.

"The fact that he has to shoot himself to escape tells why the system doesn't work for everyone, and the fact that his quirk prevented his suicide makes him suffer, but at least he's trying to do good, only for the heroes to drag him deeper into his monstrous past."

**01:11:54 - 01:12:15**

After hearing what Shigiraki had to say, the students were worried that Banner was about to do something bad until the location of the cube was located.

However, what Shigiraki said stuck to their heads, they tried to forget it, thinking that he's simply a villain and what he said is wrong, after all, villains are the bad guys, they're supposed to be wrong.

Many of them managed it, but some kept thinking about it.

Right before the attack begins.

**01:12:15 - 01:12:27**

"Oh, can you please stop arguing!" Bakugo shouted once people started to shout at each other, "no wonder they're a complete mess. They are putting each other by the throats."

**01:12:27 - 01:12:47**

"Finally, enough shouting and now fighting!" Bakugo said as he was glad that people are not arguing at each other for no reason.

Meanwhile, many of the audience were surprised towards Barton's arrows, "that is some serious arrows" Power Loader said.

**01:12:47 - 01:13:32**

The following scene is people working to see the situation, people getting prepared for an attack while Hill and Fury give orders, with the following scene showing Black Widow and Banner in another place, and Banner is getting frustrated.

"This is not good," Kirishima said.

**01:13:32 - 01:14:20**

"Yeah, better to keep people away just in case," one of the teachers said, as Bruce struggles to keep himself. Everyone kept an eye on the screen see if Banner transforms into the Hulk.

**01:14:20 - 01:14:55**

"And now the man turned into the beast once more," Tokoyami said, as Hulk fully transform and roaring. "I hope he doesn't cause more damage to the aircraft."

**01:14:55 - 01:15:24**

"All according to Loki's plan," Kurogiri said, noticing Loki's smile after hearing Hulk's roar.

**01:15:24 - 01:16:04**

"Try to get the routers back to make sure the turbine run and stays in the air," Power Loader said towards Stark's plan. "though, I admit he has some good computer systems to analyses the damage, it would take some time for a hero to notice."

"That's the latest technology from Stark Industries," Mei said.

**01:16:04 - 01:16:24**

"Asking an old-timer to take a look at wiring, especially someone from pre-quirk times," one of the students said, most of them smiling towards Rogers trying to look at the seemingly advanced wires.

**01:16:24 - 01:16:30**

"Not wrong indeed," Izuku said, adding a weakness towards Roger's page _'not good with the latest tech'_

**01:16:30 - 01:16:47**

A few students were jumped from the Hulk appearing when Romanoff was looking around.

"Geez, that scared me!" Mina said.

**01:16:47 - 01:17:08**

"Can anything stop the Hulk!?" Kirishima said, amazed by how the Hulk simply ram through a lot of stuff as if they were nothing, all while chasing Black Widow.

And now he got her, the audience was worried about her.

**01:17:08 - 01:17:17**

But then worry comes relief when Thor jumps in.

"Now it's Thor vs Hulk," Izuku said, curious to know who would win.

**01:17:17 - 01:17:42**

"Just like Iron Man, Hulk can match against the thunder god maybe more from that punch" Izuku started to write down on his notebook about the fight as the action continues to go.

**01:17:42 - 01:18:04**

"Once again, Stark needs to simplify things," Denki said, "not all of us can speak nerd talk."

**01:18:04 - 01:18:13**

"See! Isn't that hard?" Mineta joined in when Stark made his orders more simple for Rogers.

**01:18:13 - 01:18:38**

"I was wondering about his hammer," Momo said, as during the fight, she notices Thor having no hammer while fighting the Hulk, "most likely the hammer being too strong young Yaoyorozu," All Might said, thinking of the hammer's strength, "he's using it now because he knows Hulk can take hits, especially when he's strong enough to give him a nosebleed."

**01:18:38 - 01:18:55**

"And looks like the Hulk is not worthy," Aizawa said, thinking that it's obvious since he's a raging monster.

"just how heavy is that hammer if the Hulk can't lift it?" one of the students said in shock to see Hulk trying to lift the hammer, enough for him to make cracks on the floor but to no avail to lift it.

Izuku noted it down that Hulk or Banner isn't worthy to lift the hammer.

**01:18:55 - 01:19:14**

"While they're trying their best, they really should have tighter securities" one of the teachers commented just when the enemy invaded the control room.

**01:19:14 - 01:20:28**

"I expected Hulk to do this" Shigiraki said scratching his neck, "he's completely bulletproof, so I don't think gunfire from a jet would work on him."

**01:20:28 - 01:20:48**

"Well, there goes the Hulk," Midnight said when the Hulk fell away from the aircraft.

"At least the jet fighter didn't get hurt," All Might said, "I was getting worried when the Hulk grabbed him."

"And the Hulk won't wreck more of the aircraft" Izuku added.

"That too."

**01:20:48 - 01:21:09**

"Now that's a manly move," Kirishima said, "how he jump and punch that grenade."

"It is indeed a smart move, and great reaction and reflexes" Iida added, "he prevented the aircraft from gaining any more damage."

**01:21:09 - 01:21:57**

"Now I see why Barton uses a bow," Nezu said, impressed by the archer, despite being the bad guy in this case, "he has useful tech from his bow, from making them explode and using them to scramble the computers."

"That, and being a great marksman made him a great use for a bow" Sniper added.

"Excuse me," Momo said politely, "I know you're talking about Barton, but the aircraft has lost another engine."

"We know about that" Nezu quickly answered Momo's concern, "we were just curious"

**01:21:57 - 01:23:03**

"if I was Loki's brother, I would consider he would use his illusion tricks," Mr Compress said when Thor rushed towards Loki only to pass through him and enter the cage.

"And now he's in the steel trap," Dabi said.

**01:23:03 - 01:23:19**

"And now for the fight of two quirkless professional agents," Izuku said. Watching the fight, and hoping that Natasha would snap Barton from his mind control.

**01:23:19 - 01:24:01**

"Agent Phil Coulson saving the day," Mei said, with students smiling towards the known agent, "and look at that baby!"

**01:24:01 - 01:24:14**

"I was wondering about the Destroyer after Thor" Power Loader said, as the audience recalled about the Destroyer, who was defeated

"Since they never brought it back to Asgard, I guess S.H.I.E.L.D confiscated the being and from the weapon, try to replicate its power into a handheld weapon." Iida pointed out.

"if that's the case, then I can see it shooting a big laser beam that annihilates anyone caught by the gunfire! Let's see if it works" Mei became more excited towards the weapon.

**01:24:14 - 01:24:23**

In another complete shock, everyone jumped from the twist, Loki was also an illusion while the real Loki stabbed Coulson from behind.

"Not Coulson!" one of the U.A girls shouted, everyone feared and worry towards the agent.

**01:24:23 - 01:24:58**

"Things are getting worse by the second" Tokoyami said, as everyone was surprised by the second act.

"No kidding," Asui said, "everyone arguing at each other, Banner turning into the Hulk, Thor is dropped into a steel cage, and Coulson at the edge of his life."

"exactly," Uraraka said, "what can go even worse…"

**01:24:58 - 01:25:34**

"Or slightly better" Uraraka notice Barton saying Black Widow's name as if he wasn't aware that he was fighting her.

"Woah, is Hawkeye's mind control wearing off?" Nejire asked.

"Maybe" Aizawa answered, "but at least Romanoff knocked him out, concluding the fight."

**01:25:34 - 01:26:00**

"A thunder god, freed from his iron cage," Tokoyami said towards the scene.

**01:26:00 - 01:26:30**

"Even dying, he still talks back and caught us by surprise," Nezu said, "that statement gave a great message towards the villain, that he's going to lose, even when he has a heavy advantage"

"Exactly, to me, he's the badass, most manly quirkless person I know," Kirishima said. Feeling both proud and sad towards Coulson.

Meanwhile, Mei smiled towards the Destroyer's blast, a bit sad that the force didn't kill Loki, however, it makes sense since heroes aren't supposed to kill, but it was still a good showing of the gunfire.

**01:26:30 – 01:27:04**

"And while all of that is going on, Iron Man and Captain America are working on engine repair" one of the students pointed out the scene. Surprised by how Stark is pushing the turbine blades to spin it faster and faster for it to work. Making sure the aircraft stays in the air.

**01:27:04 - 01:27:38**

Some of the villains laugh towards Stark getting shredded by the blades, while Captain America managed to pull the lever and Stark got out in time, it was still funny to see a hero getting wrecked.

The teachers, on the other hand, sighed, "okay, while a hero tries to make no mistakes when making desperate actions, not everything can go out okay," All Might said, "risks can happen and unexpected turn of events can change and compromise things that were planned, we can't control them, but we have to deal with them, so it was just a small mistake"

"Well, at least Tony made it out undamaged," Aizawa said, "except his suit."

**01:27:38 - 01:27:57**

And with the end of the attack, the audience had mixed thoughts on the entire act.

The teachers and the students seeing this as a great defeat for the Heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D, starting with distrust that turn into trouble, with Barton and his men attacking the aircraft, all while Banner turned into the Hulk.

The aircraft caused damage, a few casualties to the agents, Hulk is missing, Thor is away, Stark's suit is heavily damaged and Coulson might not make it, and worst of all, Loki escaped.

The only good thing that happened is that Black Widow managed to capture Barton, who might lose his mind control from Loki. Along with a handful of

Overall, it was a great defeat for the hero side, worse than the USJ attack or maybe the camp ambush.

Towards the villains, despite them not liking Loki for attempting to take freedom away, they saw him as a decent villain, "I like how Loki is capable of planning much more than the heroes think," Kurogiri said, "knowing that in captivity, he will win the battle. All while his true plan to open a portal is underway, with the addition of distracting S.H.I.E.L.D to give Erik more time."

Shigiraki turns to his loyal member, agreeing on what he said, though thinking that it was more of a risk that he will not take, but thought of it as a good idea for future schemes.

**01:27:57 - 01:28:34**

"Is he… is he…" one of the students said, but none of them gave out the answer, nor the teachers or the villains.

They know what happened, right in front of them.

**01:28:34 - 01:29:08**

With the scenes, showing the heroes reacting to the news, the audience was sad towards the aftermath.

"I cannot believe it," Kirishima said, in denial towards the news, "we're never going to see him again, he was a good person and he died trying his best against the villain."

Everyone was just thinking about Agent Phil Coulson, a man who introduced the S.H.I.E.L.D Division in Iron Man 1, the man saw Bruce Banner as a good person and sent Stark to talk to Ross about the Abomination in the Incredible Hulk, the man who helped Stark once again from his situation with the Arc Reactor, the man who found Thor's hammer and talked to Thor, before that, stopping an armed robbery with a solution that gives great approvals towards heroes. the man who watched Steve Rogers getting thawed out, being a big fan of the hero, big enough to collect minted trading cards, and the man who brought the team together, used a prototype of the Destroyer weapon on Loki.

And all that, he was killed in action.

It was a great heartache to see him go away, after seeing him being there for everyone, he was there and now he isn't going to be there from now on.

Everyone in the cinema room fell silent to remember a great agent, who despite being quirkless, he can able to face villains without worry, he was a great team member.

Izuku smiled, he liked Coulson, as he showed that even quirkless, he wasn't useless, if it wasn't for One For All, and aside from Captain America, he would be inspired by Coulson that a quirkless is worth something, even in a world where people have powers. It was great to know that there is at least someone that knows they're powerless in a world with powers and still make the best of themselves.

While everyone stays silent, Midoriya wrote one last thing towards Agent Coulson, his final fate, 'S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Phil Coulson, _killed by Loki during his escape, died to bring everyone together, he will never be forgotten."_

(Wow, such details and such a good moment for the MHA audience… good thing I'm not going to show them the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D TV series, otherwise this one good moment would be ruined forever!)

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	25. Avengers Assemble (Part 3)

**let's finish this film and Phase One!**

* * *

**01:29:08 - 01:29:29**

The audience felt very bad for Coulson's death, the trading cards in his jacket, made it sadder.

"that will take a lot for Rogers," Kirishima said. As they saw Captain America looking at the bloodstained cards. "and worse, they're no longer minted."

**01:29:29 - 01:30:07**

"The Avengers Initiative" Izuku whispered, going onto a page where it's about the Initiative, just when Fury tells Stark and Rogers about it.

 **01:30:07 – 01:30:47  
** "Now everything adds up," All Might said, along with everyone curious about the ever mentioned 'Avengers Initiative.'

"Interesting" Iida said, "the idea of bringing the most remarkable people to work as a group and fight against great threats that not even the greatest divisions in the government can handle."

"In a way, the equivalent for our world would be to bring all the best pro heroes together as a team, and not just in Japan but all over the world," Momo added to the idea of what the Avengers Initiative would be like.

"While that sounds like an interesting concept," Aizawa commented towards the idea, "I can see why Fury finds the Initiative as a greater risk."

"granted, the Initiative could potentially work if there are any encounters of higher threats, such as an alien invasion, but it relies on trust and teamwork, and having this Initiative in a very secretive division would cause several problems."

"That and the fact that there are several hero agencies all across the world, if we're talking about it working in our world of course," one of the teachers said towards the 1-A teacher's thought.

"Correct and in their world, there are only a handful of superpowered individuals, so relying on them might be unwise, especially this early in the age of heroes."

The students thought about this idea, sure it might not fully work in their world, but it's also a good idea if there was a world-ending scenario.

Izuku put down a note about what the Avengers Initiative is and a reminder to talk about it later.

**01:30:47 - 01:31:05**

"Sometimes, after everything is going on," All Might tried to remember a quote Coulson said, "we need a little old fashioned."

**01:31:05 - 01:31:29**

"There's Bruce," one of the teachers pointed out, with the audience a bit glad that Hulk managed to survive his great fall from the sky.

**01:31:29 - 01:31:49**

Most of the audience sighed in relief that when the Hulk landed, he didn't hurt anyone as it seems that he landed through an empty warehouse.

**01:31:49 - 01:32:27**

"That security guard is taking this very well," Momo noticed, which confused some of the students, while others understood what she meant.

"I guess so," Izuku commented, "I would imagine people from a quirkless world would find quirks or green monsters unnatural"

"Even if that's the case, at least the guard helped Banner after his transformation," Iida conclude when the scene changes.

**01:32:27 - 01:33:10**

The following scene shows Barton recovering from his mind control, he talked about

A subject that made Shinso a bit sensitive.

There are times when he thought about his quirk, he can control people who talk back to him, almost similar to Loki's staff with major differences.

In his experiences, the mind control is only short, taking not even an hour of control.

While Loki's control seems to be limitless as Barton was under mind control for days.

Shinso always think that while it's not always right to control someone, the user will always have an unawareness or confusion

But long-term control? It was something that he didn't think before.

It was something that his quirk is very limited, though it still would take some form of toll from the user. Just like how Barton being a victim of mind control.

**01:33:10 - 01:33:36**

"Hey, control boy," a voice of the big three broke the thought of the purple hair student. Shinso turned to see Nejire being curious.

"Do you think that if you use your quirk on someone and you hit that someone hard enough, it would knock out of you mind control?"

"I don't know," Shinso answered honestly, as he never attempts to do that since he tries to not harm anyone while they're in his control, "maybe… I mean, Midoirya managed to break my control at the Sports Festival."

"Oh yeah," the blue hair student said, quickly turning to the green hair student, "Midoriya, how do you managed to break his control?"

However, Izuku stuttered and not answer her question, even if they're in a different and strange place that doesn't seem to be his world, he remains quiet, never to reveal One for All.

"I guess I just use my quirk… to hit me and snap out of the control…" Izuku gave an attempted white lie, in which convinced the girl.

**01:33:36 - 01:34:28**

"Typical words for someone who's freed from brainwashing," Kurogiri said towards Barton's mention of killing Loki would let Barton sleep better.

**01:34:28 - 01:35:11**

"So her interrogation with Loki made her think of something after all," Aizawa said towards the screen.

**01:35:11 - 01:35:52**

"Even if he's out of his league, he at least tried," Kirishima said.

Meanwhile, the teachers thought about what Stark said, and had some agreements, not a single hero can solve all problems, there are villains where a certain hero would be useless against certain villains, which is why there are different types of heroes, from the fighters to the rescues, but always working for both.

**01:35:52 - 01:36:42**

"A villain's major weakness," Tokoyami said when Stark suggested the idea that Loki wanted an audience for his plan. "attention."

By the end of Stark idea, he soon realized where Loki is going for his final plan, the audience quickly thought where he would be.

"The Stark tower." Izuku mutters.

**01:36:42 - 01:36:55**

Though most of the audience realized where Loki is going, the screen then reveals Erik getting prepared at the top off of Stark tower.

"I guess Stark's theory is correct," Sero said, "Loki is going to start his alien invasion in the middle of New York."

"And New York is mostly populated, so Loki has his audience, a perfect" Nezu said, smiling towards what he knew a bit earlier.

"it's also good reuse for the Stark Tower from earlier scenes," Momo added.

**01:36:55 - 01:37:29**

"Looks like the final battle is about to begin," Kirishima said, as the students were excited to see the upcoming battle in New York. Happy to see the heroes suiting up and getting prepared.

**01:37:29 - 01:38:19**

"Talk about risks," Aizawa said, as he thought about what Fury did with the cards "so the cards were motivations, making the heroes to work together, a bit clever but once again a risk."

"and it cost minted rare cards," one of the students said in a sarcastic tone.

**01:38:19 - 01:39:04**

"An unbreachable barrier!" Mineta shouted, "how are they going to destroy that thing!"

The audience thought the same as well, they wanted to think that there has to be some way or form, they hoped that the heroes figured out a way.

All while some of the students jumped when they saw Erik getting pushed by the attack, though sighed when he's okay, though hoped he didn't die from the knockback, it seemed to be a bit hard.

**01:39:04 - 01:39:43**

"His armour was too damaged for it to be useful" Power Loader said when Loki said that Stark should have left his armour on, "I notice one of his rockets boots malfunction during his flight back."

 **01:39:43** \- **01:40:10**

"The Avengers sounds better than the Avengers Initiative," Izuku said, noting down the main name of the team.

**01:40:10 - 01:41:06**

"That's a really good threat," All Might said, caught by surprise by Stark's speech, "and a different way of thinking like a hero."

The audience had mix thoughts towards the idea, most of the students and teachers thought about the name Avengers, the word meaning vengeance and revenge. Not a trait heroes should have, a pro hero who only became a hero for vengeance would be missing the point of becoming a hero, Iida realised this, but only because he went through trying to avenge his brother by fighting Stain. Knowing that making vengeful acts is wrong.

But in this film, it has a different perspective with the word avengers, the will to stand up against the villains, even if they can't protect the Earth, even if they can't save everyone, they can still try.

"It doesn't matter if Loki wins and rules the Earth, there will always be heroes that will avenge the Earth." All Might said once more, as he thought of Loki's biggest mistake.

Getting the heroes involved with his plan.

Izuku smile towards All Might, then added the heard information onto his notes, keeping in mind and a new perspective of the word 'Avengers'. And now fully understand the team's name.

Meanwhile, the villains listened to what the heroes talk about Stark's speech, some of them understood what they mean, Shigiraki, on the other hand, hated the idea of heroes avenging, as it gets in the way of his plans to change society.

**01:41:06 - 01:41:21**

"Stark's arc reactor saves the day!" Mei cheered, "that sceptre needs to touch the heart to control someone, but Stark's heart is covered by a powerful energy source, he's uncontrollable!"

While she shouted, there were a few chuckles as Loki seemed to have the advantage only to be fooled when he failed to mind control Stark.

**01:41:21 - 01:42:06**

"Now that's what I call a quick change!" Mei said as she finds the scene brilliant.

"And just in time too" Power Loader added.

**01:42:06 - 01:42:15**

"Yeah, that's for killing Phil Coulson!" Uraraka shouted as the students smiled towards Loki getting attacked by Iron Man.

"Avenge the fallen agent," Tokoyami said.

**01:42:15 - 01:42:34**

"And so, the invasion has begun" Shigiraki said as several Chitauri enters through the portal.

The attack of New York and the Avengers introduction begins.

**01:42:34 - 01:43:15**

As the Chitauri strike on the ground and saw several civilians run away from the invasion, the audience, mainly the heroes watched the chaos.

"A single hero can't take all of them" All Might said, as he imagines if a Chitauri like-scenario in their world, he dared to bring it up, but watched to see if anyone else mentions it or when the heroes dealt with the situation.

**01:43:15 - 01:44:02**

"Brother against brother, Norse God against Norse God," Present Mic said towards the upcoming fight.

 **01:44:02** \- **01:44:20**

"At least there's some law enforcement at the scene" Iida pointed out the policemen, "though they wouldn't be very useful."

"I agree," one of the students said, "this seems to be a hero situation."

**01:44:20 - 01:45:06**

"at this point, why both going in a jet when you're going to be shot down," Shigiraki said when Loki blasted the aircraft where the rest of the heroes were. "I notice how many aircraft ended up crashing or damaged in these films."

**01:45:06 - 01:45:37**

"They might have landed safely," Nezu said, "but I would not advise using jets in big cities since it's both a risk of casualties upon landing and collateral damages."

"Who cares about collateral damage when there's an alien invasion!?" Mineta shouted. Which made most of the teachers cross towards the purple student.

Aizawa was willing to speak up, "No matter the situation, a villain attack, a natural disaster or an extraterrestrial invasion, Heroes should avoid collateral damage as much as possible, it's unavoidable, but you have to keep it in the minimum and make sure no one is harmed."

**01:45:37 - 01:46:10**

The audience eyes widened as a giant Chitauri appeared through the portal.

"That's a big alien." "Is that thing bigger than Mount Lady?" "how are the heroes going to compete against that!?" the words from the students were heard from the crowd.

Izuku was surprised as well, and made a new page, trying to sketch out the creature as much as he could when it appears, he had to do it in a two-page spread to show how big the creature is.

**01:46:10 - 01:46:35**

"So many Chitauri, many in several places," Kurogiri said, "and there's little to no heroes in the scene, only the Avengers."

All Might kept thinking about that thought from earlier, if the Chitauri appeared in their reality, the first thought was if they would be ready for an alien invasion, from what it seems, he could see several pro heroes fighting these creatures while evacuating civilians from the area.

He kept watching to see if the heroes would try to turn the odds against the Chitauri. As this was just the start of the heroes' action.

**01:46:35 - 01:47:07**

"Thor Might is still trying to reason with Loki?" Mina said, with several students stunned by Thor, granted that he's reasoning with his brother, but they know Loki would stab him in the back, "have the god of thunder forgotten what kind of god Loki is?" Denki added.

**01:47:07 - 01:47:15**

"Yeah, saw that a mile away" Mina complained when Loki stabbed Thor.

**01:47:15 - 01:47:56**

"So much destruction, so much chaos," Shigiraki said, "like the chaos of Hosu, except more explosions."

"This invasion made Hosu looked like a villain robbery," one of the teachers said as Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida remember that event, though haven't seen much of the chaos since they focused on Stain, this seems to be much worse.

**01:47:56 - 01:48:20**

"A single arrow takes out three Chitauris," one of the students said, finding Hawkeye's bow somehow useful in this situation.

**01:48:20 - 01:48:41**

"And rescuing people in a bus during the middle of a battlefield, a good start for rescue operations," one of the teachers said. At least glad that the heroes are not just fighting the aliens.

**01:48:41 - 01:49:25**

"Heroes instructing the police to how they can deal with the situation," Nezu said, "I'm impressed, they show that police are taking a part of the situation.

"I'm surprised that the police didn't think of a way to keep the citizens safe, they need a hero to instruct them?" one of the students asked, in which Nezu gave a quick answer.

"They need to know what they're doing and how they can help, plus this is during pre-quirk times, villain attacks would be too much for them, let alone an alien invasion."

**01:49:25 - 01:49:27**

"Because he's a hero and knows what he's doing," Iida said towards the policeman.

**01:49:27 - 01:49:40**

"And he kicked four Chitauris asses!" Bakugo added to Iida's complaint.

**01:49:40 - 01:49:47**

"Even if there aren't many heroes in this reality, there are still cops," one of the students said, "they might only take the villains away, but at least they do their job."

**01:49:47 - 01:50:29**

"Aside from some risks that I wouldn't approve, they are doing a decent job holding off the Chitauri," Aizawa said, just when nearly everyone is in the fight. Leaving the only person.

**01:50:29 - 01:50:51**

"Look who finally shows up," one of the villains said as Bruce Banner appears in a motorcycle

"Better late than never," Izuku said, as he's curious to see if Bruce turns Hulk once more.

**01:50:51 - 01:51:30**

"Now Banner has to transform," Izuku said, as Bruce walks towards the giant Chitauri approaching the team.

"Do you think Banner can control his quirk? Ribbit," Asui said, being concern.

"I hope so," Kirishima said, "it would be hard to fight against the aliens and the Hulk."

The audience kept their eye, seeing if Banner would transform, last time, he nearly destroyed the aircraft, though he mentioned that he has a way to stay calm, they are unsure if Banner managed to control his power when he uses it, especially when he hasn't been using it for over a year.

**01:51:30 - 01:52:02**

"That is…" one of the students stuttered, as they along with the rest of the audience were surprised from one attack.

"Awesome!" the students cheered,

"Did you see how Banner just transforms right there and punch the giant in the face!" Kirishima shouted, "so freaking manly!"

"Then Iron Man coming in and explode the giant, an explosion I approve," Bakugo said as he grins on the attack.

"A clever way to finish the beast, as the broken amour revealed several weak spots," Momo said, happy to see how Hulk's punch and Iron Man's rockets could defeat the giant Chitauri.

"And not just that, but Banner seemed to control his quirk much more," Midoriya said noting down this improvement from the Hulk, "I notice that when Banner loses control, it would become a slow turn, as he tries to calm down, but rages out, this, however, is completely different."

"Though that brings the question," Midnight said, "how come Banner lost control back on the aircraft if he can control his quirk here?"

"Most likely from an unexpected ambush," Nezu gave a possible answer, "it was after their argument and Banner lost his cool, even if he can control his quirk, it's still a dangerous quirk since all it takes is to get angry to activate his quirk."

"Either way, that Hulk did a number on that thing," Denki said, as the students smile towards the heroes taking on the fight.

**01:52:02 - 01:52:18**

"And an epic hero shot, everyone is here!" Uraraka said, feeling pumped along with the rest of the audience to see the Avengers all together in this epic battle.

"The Technological Armor Suit Hero, The Indestructible Green Hero. The _S.H.I.E.L.D Shadow Hero. The God of Thunder. The Symbol of Courage and the Bow-Wielding Agent." Tokoyami said towards the heroes in the scene, taking the names from the wall of heroes from the previous room (aside from Hawkeye.)_

_"Altogether to fight an alien invasion caused by the God of Mischief" Aoyama added._

_"The films we watch comes down to this moment, the golden age of heroes begun."_

**01:52:18 - 01:52:30**

"And now there's two more of those things" one of the students shouted towards two more giant Chitauris appearing out of the portal.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place" Twice quoted, referencing the previous film.

**01:52:30 - 01:53:10**

"Speaking like a true leader," one of the teachers said, as the teachers of U.A were very impressed by Captain America's leadership and instructions, "he is a captain after all."

"Yeah, the main priority is to make sure no Chitauris go out of cause chaos away from the area, as well as keeping remaining civilians away from the destruction" All Might analysed, seeing the containment option as the best case. "if the army is going waves after waves, the best bet is to slow them down and keep them from invading other areas."

"Not only that, but he makes sure every hero is useful, even giving Hawkeye on watch, despite being quirkless, he's has a good eye," Midnight stepped into the conversation.

"From his arrow shots, he has to," Snipe added.

All Might gave conclusion, "overall, Captain America is doing an excellent job as a hero. Not surprised but still."

**01:53:10 - 01:53:58**

The students smiled towards Thor using the tall building to struck great lightning towards the portal, burning several small Chitauris burnt into a crisp while the larger ones are pulling back into the portal.

Denki who specializes in electric-based quirks were the most impressed out of everyone, "that's a lot of voltage, even for me," Denki said, being somewhat jealous towards the power of Thor compared to his quirk.

To him, Thor would always be the best-superpowered person with electric power. No one else with electric quirks in his world can top Thor after seeing such power.

**01:53:58 - 01:54:06**

"at least S.H.I.E.L.D is still relevant from this battle," one of the teachers said, glad to see Fury and Hill after the Avengers went to New York.

**01:54:06 - 01:54:21**

"Didn't see them and he still lands a hit," Iida being impressed by Hawkeye's archery.

 **"I'm trying to find the best time, but might as well do it here,"** Present Mic said, as he was about to start his announcement.

**01:54:21 - 01:54:30**

**"The Quirkless Bow and Arrow Hero, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye"** the loud hero announced when Barton is holding his bow.

**"Quirk: Quirkless, he has no quirk, he is just a guy who is really, really, really good with a bow, did I mention that he's completely quirk-"**

"Okay, we get it!" Bakugo shouted at the annoying teacher, "we get that he's quirkless, we already know that!"

"Hey, I'm just reading from the cards, it said to say these exact words"

The raging boy then attempts to call out the hooded girl, "FWM, why are stating that Hawkeye is quirkless, you don't need to mention it constantly."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

In a quick sudden, the FWM appeared at the top of the screen room, jumping down and facing towards Bakugo, shouting louder as she comes closer, "I just wanted to make it very clear towards the one who tells quirkless people to jump off buildings to become heroes!"

Bakugo was jumped, but still kept a grudging look, everyone else looked at the two in confusion. Only Izuku understood what the FWM meant.

The girl then jumps away and sat at the edge of the front stage of the screen room, the movie paused, still having Barton aiming his bow.

"This is a subject that I want to say to all of you I want your entire reality to listen to me, but I guess noticeable Memorywalkers will be enough." She started her speech, leaving everyone confused and concerned.

"Tell me, can you be a hero without a quirk?"

The audience remained silent, with most of them knowing the answer, it's the same answer they always think of growing up and thinking about how quirkless people can be heroes, the answer is always the same and obvious.

However, this girl is trying to say that the obvious answer is incorrect.

All Might spoke up, "well, with determination and a heroes heart, and a lot of training, you can be a hero without a quirk."

The audience was surprised to hear the opposite of their thought answer. While All Might once thought about the other answer that everyone had, it wasn't until Izuku came and proved him wrong.

"Oh my Might," the FWM laughed towards All Might answer, "you are a freaking hypocrite for saying that, you know that?"

"What?" the Symbol of peace was confused towards the girl's response.

"Let's say I'm a fanboy, who was just rescued from you by a villain, and I was quirkless and ask you this question, would you still say that?"

All Might was left in shock, being in big surprised to be so precisive of a certain event, Izuku was shocked as well, " _how does she know that_?"

"I'm the FWM, that's why!" she said before jumping up on stage.

"One of the several reasons I brought you all here to watch a new reality is to prove a great point. In your reality, 80 per cent of the world's population have superpowers, you all live in a society that says 'if you have strong powers, then you become a great hero' leaving the quirkless and the weak powered to be bystanders, and those from that category who wants to become a hero are quickly turned down by everyone, simply because they don't have a quirk. You all would still turn a quirkless person down from becoming a hero, I read what you were thinking."

The audience remained silent, feeling somewhat uncomfortable from the FWM complaint.

She then points directly to the screen, "this reality, and several other realties outside your own, is FILLED with quirkless heroes and Hawkeye is the best example of a quirkless hero, because he's part of the Avengers, the equivalent of being in the top 10 list of pro heroes, he's risking his life and all he has is a bow, he trained and had the determination to try and become the best he could despite his obvious flaws, the major one being powerless."

The FWM pointed towards the audience, "if you thought or still believed that a quirkless person cannot become a hero, I am here to say that you are so. FUDGING! WRONG!"

As the hooded girl take several breaths from her shouting, the audience stayed silent, taking in everything that the girl rant about, they don't know what to say but knows what the FWM is trying to prove. To most, it felt like a subject that doesn't seem to be important and either doesn't care who becomes a hero, just that it hasn't happened before or that it seemed impossible since there are greater threats with dangerous quirks and it would be too much for a quirkless hero to deal with. The film proved them wrong with Hawkeye and Black Widow dealing with aliens using only guns and arrows.

While for some, it felt like a more personal attack, mainly from All Might and Bakugo.

Izuku on the other hand, stayed silent, hearing someone saying that quirkless people can be heroes, theses films showed quirkless heroes, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, at first, Stark was just rich, he doesn't have that leverage, Romanoff and Barton, on the other hand, spent years training to have unique skills despite being quirkless, if it wasn't for One for All, he would feel more comforting and proud to be quirkless and maybe do the same to try and become a quirkless hero. Maybe in another life, as he has a more responsible power.

"Take it from someone who was born quirkless…" she said before disappearing and the film resumed as Hawkeye shot his arrow.

**01:54:30 - 01:55:03**

The audience remained silent, trying to get over what the FWM said, they do it by watching the film, soon enough they didn't worry about FWM's speech when there are explosions, but it's kept in their mind, something that can't go away.

They have to keep watching the film with such an idea in their mind.

**01:55:03 - 01:55:24**

Most of the teachers signed, feeling fully disappointed towards Hulk.

"I get that Hulk can't control his quirk, but he is causing more collateral damage than the Chitauris" one of the teachers gave a complaint towards the Hulk.

**01:55:24 - 01:55:56**

"Is she thinking of jump on one of those Chitauri flying things?" Nejire said.

"Would be cool if she does," Mirio said towards the idea.

**01:55:56 - 01:56:22**

"Despite being an alien race that's invading Earth, at least they know safety precautions," Iida said, "I didn't even consider how they kept the balance on those vehicles without falling off."

Some of the students sighed towards Iida, "care for little details but missing the big point as always," Uraraka said.

**01:56:22 - 01:57:25**

The following scene showed all of the heroes, with Black Widow controlling the air things, Iron Man blasting and do a team-up move with Captain America, Barton shooting at the corner of the building, keeping the Chitauri away from him and Thor and Hulk battling and killing a giant Chitauri which crashed into a train station.

While this seems to be a very dangerous battle, it was still interesting to see the heroes battling, defeating one Chitauri to another.

"despite being only six heroes, I'm impressed that they managed to keep hold against the Chitauri army," Todoroki said, along with several other students who's impressed towards the heroes or like to see a big fight.

 **01:57:25** \- **01:57:31**

There were several chuckles when Hulk randomly punched Thor after killing the big Chitauri.

**01:57:31 - 01:57:44**

"And now Erik is freed from Loki's mind control" Shinso, "it does take a hard punch to knock them out of their control."

"though he might be free from Loki, he still caused damage," Tokyami said, noticing the doctor's shocked face when he looked around at the damaged he partly caused.

**01:57:44 - 01:58:06**

"And now a hostage situation," Aizawa said, when Barton told Captain America about the situation, "how is Rogers going to deal with this one" he took a closer look.

**01:58:06 - 01:58:46**

"At least he did his best and not one got hurt" Aizawa commented on the result of Roger's solution of the hostage situation.

**01:58:46 - 01:59:06**

"What kind of decision did the higher officials made that even Fury rejects towards it" All Might said, as it returns to the aircraft where Nick Fury is arguing with the council.

"Given the situation and the impossibility of closing the portal, they might have to go into desperate measures," Aizawa explained.

"but how that desperate?" Asui said as the rest of the audience wants to know what the government is going to do with the alien invasion.

 **01:59:06** \- **01:59:19**

"WHAT!?" nearly all of the students, some of the teachers and villains shouted from what Nick is rejecting.

"Oh… that desperate…" Asui said, shaking from the given answer.

"That is… so wrong… on so many levels…" Midnight complained.

"Have to agree with you and Fury" All Might said, "nuking New York? That shouldn't be a clear option," the teachers nodded, especially Aizawa and Nezu, "if they do that, it will cause the death of not just the heroes, but the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocent lives."

**01:59:19 - 01:59:25**

While everyone is on Fury side and reject the nuclear strike on New York, there was one person who considers the option.

"While I don't like the idea either, I can see an advantage if they nuke New York," Kurogiri said, which caused everyone to look at him in shock.

"Hear me out, if they strike New York where the portal is, there's a chance that Stark Tower would crumble causing the device to fall and break, even with the shield, it would certainly close the portal"

"But even if that's the case, it will cause so much death there might not even be a New York if they do that" Shigiraki

"I am not agreeing with the decision either, just pointing out the reason, but keep in mind that the order isn't coming from a villain that wants destruction, it comes from a government official, a group that would be beyond Pro heroes, even All Might's Pay grade, you heroes had to applied by it if it comes from the government themselves."

To the teachers, they understood what the warp villain is trying to say, though they would be furious as Fury if such an order happened to their world.

As for the students and villains, they didn't care, they just find the entire idea completely wrong.

**01:59:25 - 01:59:50**

The following scene had Black Widow being chased by Loki, Hawkeye shoots an arrow at Loki, though the villain managed to catch it with his hands, the teachers once again found it impressive towards Hawkeye's accuracy

"The Hawkeye can shoot his arrows, but Loki is a god," Shigiraki said, being more impressed by the villain's reaction towards the arrow. "what did the hawk boy expect-"

**01:59:50 - 01:59:56**

"Seriously?"

"I guess you forgot that Hawkeye has special arrows," Power Loader made a comeback while the villain leader growls at how Loki fell for the explosive arrow.

 **01:59:56** \- **02:00:06**

"And now Loki has to deal with the Hulk," Kirishima said, hope that the green monster can beat down the Mischief god.

**02:00:06 - 02:00:25**

Loki tried to show his superiority in the following scene, only to get his ass handed to him by the Hulk.

Everyone in the theatre at least chuckles while most of them burst out in laughter

"Oh my gosh!" Bakugo said, laughing from how wrecked, "a villain getting what he deserved!"

"getting wrecked by the hulk?" Kirishima tried to breathe from the laughter, "yeah, the Hulk just whacks him on the ground like a toy hammer" he continued laughing, the scene brought everyone smiling.

"After learning about Loki's motive and that scene alone, I couldn't agree more," Toga said smiling in glee towards the scene.

"Okay," Aizawa cracked a smile, "I admit, that is a bit hilarious,"

**02:00:25 – 02:00:33**

"No kidding, Hulk," Shigiraki said, who smiled towards the weak Norse god Loki, happy to see that he's weak but a bit disappointed towards the villain, he would kill himself if a pro hero did the same thing to him (if he could survive such damage of course.)

From that moment on, the audience sees Loki as a 'puny god'.

**02:00:33 - 02:01:11**

"Okay, that's great news," Uraraka said, as Erik's information gave a great relief towards the audience, "that means they can close the portal."

"Well, they better hurry up," Kurogiri said, as he was a bit concern to what the government is considering towards the invasion.

**02:01:11 - 02:01:50**

Most of the students jumped from seeing Iron Man getting swallowed and destroying the giant Chitauri,

"That's… an interesting way to defeat a giant alien…" Mina said, surprised along with the other students.

"To defeat the best, he had to kill it from the inside," Tokoyami said.

**02:01:50 - 02:02:47**

The following scene shows the defeat towards the heroes as Iron Man got blasted, Hawkeye ran out of arrows and Hulk is overwhelmed by a big amount of gunfire

"Now they're struggling to hold back," Izuku said, being a bit worried towards the heroes, but in hope, knowing that there's a way to win the fight.

**02:02:47 - 02:02:56**

From seeing the pilot, the audience were eyes widened, realizing what's going to happen.

"They're not doing what they think they're doing" All Might said, as there is one big problem the heroes have to face.

And it would be that is difficult to counter.

**02:02:56 - 02:03:24**

"That is a necessary action," Nezu said, "I understand Fury destroying the jet, but it was also a risk, still, it's better to lose one life than risk losing thousands."

"At least the pilot survived… I hope" Izuku said towards the wreckage of the aircraft, right before a sudden turn of events appeared.

**02:03:24 - 02:03:28**

"But it doesn't even matter, the jet was a distraction!" Mineta shouted as everyone was shocked and worried about what might happen in the next scene.

"I don't want to see the explosion," one of the students said, as some of them are prepared to cover their eyes.

"How are the heroes going to deal with a nuke?" Izuku questioned, getting his notes up, hoping that one of the Avengers can counter such a deadly weapon.

**02:03:28 - 02:04:07**

"The missile is launched, it's all over," one of the teachers said, worried towards the reality of New York and the heroes, "some of them are powerful, but I don't think they can deal with the explosion, it will wipe them out completely."

"Yeah it seems to be difficult," Momo said, "if they detonate it or pushed it somewhere away, people will die from the fallout."

"Unless," Nezu spoke up, realizing what Stark is thinking right when he lifted off.

**02:04:07 - 02:05:12**

"What is Stark up to?" All Might said, as he

"He's going to rearm the missile, hitting a certain target," Nezu said, smiling while everyone worried.

"Where would he hit exactly?" All Might said.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, it's quite obvious."

All Might look at the screen, the audience realized what Stark is going to do, same goes with All Might.

"He's aiming at the gateway" he muttered.

**02:05:12 - 02:05:28**

"Talk to someone for the last time before doing something so suicidal yet heroic" Mina smiled towards Stark trying to contact Potts.

"Do you think Stark can get out of this?" Kirishima asked. With several students shrugged, "maybe, it just depends," Izuku said before resuming towards the film.

**02:05:28 - 02:06:04**

The scene of the missile aiming directly to Stark tower, it frightened most of the audience, but when Stark managed to barely pull up and target the missile upwards, nearly everyone sighed in relief that New York isn't going to get nuked.

**02:06:04 - 02:06:35**

"What's happening?" Uraraka suddenly asked when the power went down and Stark is floating away from the missile, it made Mina a bit mad that Stark wasn't able to get his call from Potts.

"He's in outer space," Power Loader said, "it's too cold for his suit to handle, granted that it can go high enough in the Earth's atmosphere, but beyond that, it would struggle."

**02:06:35 - 02:06:51**

"What's going on with the Chitauris?" Izuku notices the aliens suddenly dying and falling onto the ground.

"Apparently, the Chitauri is a hive-minded race" All Might answered, "because Stark nuked their main ship, which I presumed is their mother, it would kill off an entire army of Chitauris"

"so that means Loki's war is over? Just like that?" Dabi said, smiling for the fact that Loki's scheme seemed grand but ended so badly.

"That's pretty much stupid," Shigiraki said, feeling very disappointed towards the Mischief God, "why would Loki get a hive mind for an army if destroying the mother kills them all?"

Though no one answered, they continue to watch, as the end of the battle of New York is coming to its end.

**02:06:51 - 02:07:28**

"just in time, bot from Stark and the blast" Nezu said. As everyone smiled that Stark managed to survive his 'one-way trip'.

**02:07:28 - 02:07:50**

Most of the audience cheered or clapped when Hulk saved Stark from his fall.

"The beast saved a hero," Tokoyami said, smiling towards the Hulk.

**02:07:50 - 02:08:25**

People started to get worried, that Stark might have died.

Until the Hulk roared and waken Stark up.

"I didn't know Stark was okay," Recovery Girl said, "I was a bit worried for the fall but other than that, the only problem would be his shut down suit, I wonder how he breathes in that suit or if he has an oxygen tank inside him or if there's some form of breathing mask inside the suit that let in air."

But people didn't care for the medic of U.A thought towards Stark's suit, they were focused on the fact that Stark is alive.

"The man fought a battle against aliens, armed a nuke and blew up their main ship in space, now that's manly," Kirishima said as he can other students smile towards the Iron Man hero.

**02:08:25 - 02:08:57**

"I don't think that's an option," Aizawa said, "though you won the day, you still left huge wreckage towards the city, not to mention one more thing they have to deal with."

"The villain behind all of it?" Uraraka guessed with the teacher nodding towards the answer.

**02:08:57 - 02:09:25**

"You lost Loki," Toga said, is very unlike her, she was happy that the heroes managed to apprehend the villain, but for a good reason, "your idea of taking freedom away is gone!"

"Stark is right," one of the teachers said, "there is no end goal where Loki would rule Earth as King."

"And to be fair, who wants to rule the Earth? Seems like a lot of work," Shigiraki said towards Loki's motive.

"Coming from the League of Villain," one of the students said which offended the villains.

"Hey, we want to change society, not rule it," the leader talked back.

**02:09:25 - 02:09:37**

"A bit too late for that" Nezu giggled from Loki's comment.

**02:09:37 - 02:09:54**

"And after this event, the world now knows about the Avengers," All Might said, as he an the audience see the world response towards the Avengers.

"The Age of Heroes officially begins here," Tokoyami said.

**02:09:54 - 02:10:14 (STAN LEE CAMEO 6)**

"Of course, he would show up somewhere!" Mineta said as he spotted the Old Man in one of the news videos.

Izuku smiled towards Mineta's spotting eye towards the old man, he added another appearance in his notes _'commented towards the Avengers in New York, he quoted "Superheroes in New York? Give me a break."'_

**02:10:14 - 02:10:20**

"The world is now debating towards the heroes" Nezu pointed out. "similar to how the world responded to quirks first appearance and pre-license vigilantes, there were positive and negative thoughts towards the public." The principal smiled towards the screen, "I'm curious to see how this reality take on superpowered heroes and how they deal with them?"

**02:10:20 - 02:11:28**

"And there goes Loki and Thor," Izuku said, putting more notes, "the Tesseract is away from Earth and Loki will answer for his crimes on Asgard."

 **02:11:28** \- **02:12:23**

"That's smart," Kirishima said, "whenever a big situation, like an alien invasion shows up, the Avengers will assemble and fight back!"

"Similar to how some hero agencies team up to solve bigger villain problems, like dealing with highly rank villains," Momo added.

"Still, now there's a superhero team in this reality."

**02:12:23 - 02:13:09**

As the film comes to a close, the audience watched as the camera zooms away from Stark and Potts to reveal the Stark tower having an 'A' on the

"I'm surprised the A in 'Stark' survived," Asui said, realizing that during the battle, the Stark words were destroyed, leaving only the A behind.

"Wait a minute," Izuku said in realization, "maybe that can be the team's Logo."

"The letter A?" one of the teachers raised a brow towards the green hair student.

"Yeah, A for the Avengers, why else would the film showed that?"

The teachers and students smiled from the realization of the team's logo, as they can see that letter becoming a symbol for the entire team.

**02:13:09 - 02:15:10**

As the credits rolled, some of the students and teachers smiled towards the equipment shown on the credits, showing the fine detail of the designs. It made Mei happy to see them up close.

Until the credits shifted to show a moon and space, the audience perked up, looking at the screen to see the end credits.

**02:15:10 - 02:15:54**

Just when they thought the villains had lost, the audience was surprised by a new mysterious figure.

"With old villains defeated comes brand new threats," Tokoyami said, as the students were curious to know who this new villain is.

"So that must be 'he'" Izuku said, adding more to his notes, leaving some of the students confused, "what do you mean by he?"

"In an earlier scene, Loki and the alien guy conversation, there was a mention of a 'he', someone who gave Loki the sceptre and the Chitauri, this purple threat seems to be he, and maybe we'll see him in later films" he explained while adding notes to what the alien guy said and much of the mysterious greater villain as possible before the screen cuts to black to show rolling credits.

**02:15:54 - 02:22:14**

Some was chatting towards the credits, mostly about the Avengers and how much they liked about it and curious to see what happens after this film, but by the end of the film, it revealed a short yet funny scene.

"Are they eating a food joint?" Denki pointed out when the scene changed.

"I guess they went and had Shawarma," Momo said.

**02:22:14 - 02:22:45 (FILM END)**

"Not too much of a scene, it's just them eating lunch after a big battle," Asui said, "and I'm surprised the food join is still open despite an alien attack happened right at their doorstep, but it's a nice touch"

"Man, now I feel like trying some Shawarma," Mineta said turning around to some students who are standing up, "what is Shawarma, anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'm curious to try some" Mina said standing up, "they might have it at the snack bar."

And with that, everyone goes through the exit and back into a more expanded room.

And an open doorway at the far end of the cinema.

* * *

_End of Film 6 and Phase 1 of the MCU_

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for reading this story if you read all the chapters up to this point, started with Iron Man and now with the Avengers, it has been a good ride.**


	26. Interlude 7

**NOTE READ THIS: the following Interlude takes place after the audience watched Deadpool in 'MHA watches Deadpool' I recommend reading that fanfiction on Fanfiction before reading this for some parts to make sense.**

**Okay, question time:**

**1: I hate the fact that you promoted your book on this story**

**Guys, it's just ONE TIME, on ONE CHAPTER, and I will not do it again, if I did it constantly, then I understand, I only did it ONCE! There is nothing wrong about a little calling out if you don't say it again.**

**As for the one guy saying it's against the terms of service, I read that and it's says nothing about self-promotion after a little read through the thing if it does, then once again, did it once and will never do it again.**

**(also I didn't say it, FWM said it, and it's in-character for her to say it because her life depends on getting attention from you guys, she just wanted you guys to know where she's from and letting you know where to look if you're interested in her story.)**

**Okay, let's start the Interlude!**

* * *

**NOTE READ THIS: the following Interlude takes place after the audiance watched Deadpool in 'MHA watches Deadpool' I recommend reading that fanfiction before reading this for some parts to make sense.**

**30:00 (BREAK START)**

* * *

The room hasn't changed much since the audience came out of the cinema after watching Deadpool, it only added a couple of items of interest.

Next to the wall of heroes, there is a still figure, a mannequin wearing a replicate costume of Deadpool, wearing his suit, holsters, katanas and mask, next to the mannequin was a picture of Deadpool in a relaxed position, with the label reading _'Wade Wilson/Merc with a Mouth: Deadpool'._

Those who haven't seen the film looked at the costume in interest, curious to what the film was like, though knowing it was immature, they want to know how it was.

"Hey Midoriya," Momo said as the green hair student approach the mannequin, "so is this Deadpool? Seems to be an interesting hero costume."

"Oh, Deadpool isn't a hero," Izuku corrected the creative student, which caused some of the students to raise their eyebrow.

"So he's a villain?" Aoyama said as he and the other students try to understand the man in red.

"no, he's the protagonist, he isn't a hero or a villain, the best way to describe him is…"

"He's a bad guy who kills worst guys," Uraraka said, joining the group.

"Oh, so he's not a good person?" Asui quizzed.

"That would an understatement," Deku said, looking into his notes to see as much information he managed to get from Wilson, he has to remind himself that this character exists. "It's better if you know little like him as possible."

"Hey Deku" Eri rushed towards the crowed when Midoriya and Uraraka turn to see the little girl, they saw her holding a plushie.

A familiar white unicorn.

"Look what FWM got me."

Both Midoriya and Uraraka stutter to see the unicorn, but try to be nice towards Eri.

"Well… that's nice, do you mind if I have it for a while"

"Okay," Eri said giving the unicorn plushie to the gravity girl, she then walks away, heading to the workshop.

* * *

**27:45**

* * *

Uraraka enters the workshop, where she sees Mei and Power Loader working on a bodysuit. Though it wasn't a complete replica of the Iron Man suit, it still seems to look like one, it looked similar to the Mark 2 Iron Man suit, only lighter and shinier.

"Hey Uraraka," Power Loader was the first to see the gravity student, which caused Mei to jump away from the suit, "hello Uraraka,"

"Hello," Uraraka said, feeling a bit nervous towards the mad inventor, "nice suit, did you made that while we watch Deadpool?"

"Yeah," Mei replied in happiness, "me and sensei built a copy of the Iron Man suit, I call this baby, the Mei Mark 1."

"It's not the same as the Iron Man suit," Power Loader corrected, "it's only protection armour for Mei's arc powered rocket boots."

"Yeah, we're just finalizing the helmet, then I can zoom across the sky!"

"Sounds cool," Uraraka smiled, knowing that Mei herself would test the boots.

"So, what brings you here?" Mei was curious towards, reminding Uraraka her reason to be here.

"Oh yeah," Uraraka said, looking at the plush unicorn, "do you have a blowtorch?"

* * *

**24:03**

* * *

Outside of the Cinema, Midoriya, Aizawa and Mirio are talking about the latest update towards the FWM situation. So far, FWM hasn't done much, the teacher informed Midoriya that she spent her time wandering around the cinema, then exiting for brief times, most of them being when she enters the screen room, and finally she spent the remaining length of the film doing an MCU themed quiz. There weren't suspicions towards the girl to report, other than giving a plush unicorn to Eri.

Until two unexpected figures approached them,

"Shigiraki? Kurogiri?" Midoriya said as he stepped back to see the two villains approaching them.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything bad?" the league villain said.

"I can't take you by your words," Aizawa said, though he can't use his quirk, he can still use his scarf, which surprisingly, he didn't need to use during his time at the cinema.

"I'm aware we're enemies" Kurogiri try to calm down the anger between the heroes and villains, "but we're both stuck in this place with the FWM, if we want to understand her motives or a way to get back to our world, we have to put aside our differences and work together to overcome her."

"And after what I saw, and as much as I hate it, we need help, even if it means from you."

"Wait, what did you see?" Togata said, what the villain leader said peaked his interests.

"So you want to know? then perhaps in exchange for what we saw, you tell us the situation with the FWM" Shigiraki offered, "we know you are up to something, and we want in."

"If the information is vital, then we'll see," Aizawa said, as rested from his stance.

"Okay, and be sure she isn't here, what I'm about to tell you will shock you, so be prepare."

"After watching Deadpool, you have to tell me something gruesome to shock me," Izuku said, remembering the film.

"We've invaded her house" Shigiraki started, "while she gave her quiz, I, Kurogiri and Dabi went inside her house, it was a strange place, filled with strange objects, but what we saw proves that

Kurogiri then pulls up something from his clothes, showing off an item of interest.

It was a mask, a familiar mask, the heroes present quickly realised

"Is that's Overhaul's mask?" Mirio said, as he, Izuku and Aizawa were shocked to see a mask once again.

"Yes, and much more," Kurogiri said, quickly putting the mask back, "he was there, strapped on a table, a prisoner in her home."

"His body was badly damaged" Shigiraki added, "he had multiple stab wounds, his nails were ripped, he's missing an eye and he was half skinned. I didn't like the guy, and I made him suffer before, but not like this."

though this had been told by the villains, the image was bad, it was a terrible fate to be butchered in the most horrible way possible, it was now shocking than what Deadpool showed.

"But what makes it worse, is that he was still alive."

The three froze from hearing something that should be impossible, "what?"

"It's hard to believe, but he was still breathing, in complete agony, but still breathing."

"But what makes it strange was his hands," Shigiraki quickly said. "after you apprehend him, I decided to take both of his hands."

"So that's what happened to him," Aizawa said, remembering reports of Overhaul losing his hands while in custody.

"Now his hands are back, I don't know how, but you do."

Aizawa think about what the villains said, they wouldn't say this if it was true, he remembers Eri quirk and how it works, she can reverse things and the FWM took her somewhere when they watched Captain America.

In Aizawa's head, he suspects that FWM is using Eri, either for her gain or a way to control her, brainwashing her into doing bad things.

"I think the FWM is using Eri while we're watching movies."

At the same time, Uraraka came out of the Cinema, holding the plush unicorn and a blowtorch. The five turn to see the girl walking away from the cinema doors.

"Uraraka, what are you doing?" Mirio said as the gravity girl place the unicorn on the ground, then used the blowtorch to light the plush on fire

Aside from Midoriya, everyone was shocked to see someone doing something like this, "Uraraka, that's Eri's toy."

"Trust me Mirio," Midoriya said, agreeing with Uraraka's actions, "if you saw what Deadpool did to that unicorn, you would burn it too"

Shigiraki smiled from seeing such actions, "I guess your students are starting to lose it." He said to Aizawa.

* * *

**10:00**

* * *

After doing final touches on the helmet, Mei was currently doing spray painting on her Mei Mark 1 suit, Power Loader decided to take a break after all the work, but Hatsume wants to finish the suit before watching the next film.

"Nice suit," FWM said as she appears next to the suit.

"Thanks," Mei smiled, "my latest baby is just ready to go, I would have done a test run, but unfortunately I don't have enough time, so I'm spray painting it for style points, then after watching the movie, the pain will dry and I can test the boots at its utmost potential!"

"Sounds very good," FWM said, just when Mei starts spraying. "ever since the first film, you've been non-stop working on the arc reactor, the flying boots and this suit.

"Yeah, it took me six films for me to make all of this" Mei said, feeling proud of her achievement.

"And I guess you want to spend more time doing inventions,"

"Oh heck yeah," Mei answered, "I wish I could do more than half an hour of work, but I understand people would get bored if you extend the time."

"Perhaps I should," FWM said, which caught Mei's interest, "you see, I have a special ability called fast-track, it's strange timey thing that allows me to control time, I can pause or slow downtime, I can't fast forward time, I can also control which area can have time, so I figured…" FWM paused before turning to see the girl, who's halfway done with the painting.

"Maybe you can have more time"

Hatsume paused, looking up at

"What?"

"I can use fast-track in this room, you can be in this room for hours and only twenty-nine minutes would pass."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Mei said.

"But there is a catch, Mei," FWM said a condition for this possibility, "in exchange for expanded hours working on your projects, I want you to work on a couple of projects for me, if you agree to this, I will give you two blueprints when you return here. And you can start working here from thirty minutes up to three hours, it's your call for how long, but in the maximum of three hours,"

Mei thought about the offer, but quickly agreed to it, she didn't care what FWM had for these two projects, it would be more inventing for her and she loves making new babies.

"Okay" Hatsume agreed with the offer, "I'll do it" she then pulls her hand for a handshake, FWM shakes her hand back.

"I assure you, when you finish my projects, they will be put into great use." The hooded girl said, giving an unsettling grin, but Mei didn't care.

When the FWM left the room, Mei returns to the suit and finish putting pink spray paint on the suit.

* * *

**00:30 (BREAK ENDS)**

* * *

The break time is over and everyone walked towards the entrance of the screen room, people looked up to see the next film's name 'MCU 7 – Iron Man 3'

"Great, more inventions from Stark," Mei said, excited to see what this film has to offer for the inventive student, now seeing Tony Stark as a tech genius and someone to look up to."

Meanwhile, Izuku seated in the same seat, Eri sat next to him, after hearing what Shigiraki said, Aizawa told him, Mirio, Uraraka and both the villains to keep calm and play FWM's game and find anything strange from both FWM or Eri, then he has to report it back to Aizawa. He also mentions that he will tell Kirishima and Asui about the situation after the film. Izuku agreed to his teacher's instructions, but then again, it was hard since Eri was wearing the goggles and FWM herself is strange in general.

As for Everyone else, they settled in their seats, for those who watched Deadpool are glad to see everyone else sitting, making the cinema fuller than before.

The FWM walks up the stage to start Phase 2 of the MCU.


	27. Iron Man 3 (Part 1)

**Okay time to do Iron Man 3, I hope you enjoy this because I feel a bit more better that I return back to the MCU, Deadppol was hard, but what's done is done.**

**Questions:**

**1: I don't like the fact that you made a side plot with the FWM in the Interludes**

**some of you said this after the previous chapter, but you guys do realize this has been here for a while, ever since the prologue of this fanfiction.**

**Sure FWM is here to show the cast of MHA movies, but she has her own extra motives to keeping them in the cinema, I cannot tell you what since it will be developed later, but this is pretty much FWM being FWM, it just develops her character and have the characters feel about the mysterious person who brought them there in the first place.**

**If you guys don't want to see this side plot, then I recommend skipping interludes and focus more on the film reactions since I don't do anything of my FWM plot during the reactions. The interludes exist to give the characters breaks and this is what I done for those interludes.**

**So I am going to keep doing the FWM plot, expect more of it in the next interludes, if you don't care about them, then ignore the interludes.**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the following story is following the film of 'Iron Man 3' to avoid copyright issues and number 3 of 'Entires not allowed' under the website' Rules and Guidelines, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Iron Man 3 on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

"Now, let me ask you a question, how are you feeling after everything that happened?"

The first words from the FWM confused most of the audience, for those who watched Deadpool they felt relieved to see the MCU once again, while others were calm, more relaxed since they spent two hours away from the screen room.

However, this isn't what the hooded girl meant.

"I am aware that each and every one of you had been through at least one incident that would have been terrifying, the USJ incident, All Might's final battle, the raid to save one little girl, and all the other incidents that I won't mention."

Most of the audience looked up, remembering those moments, but they still don't understand what she's trying to point out or why she brought them up.

"I'm getting to that Author," FWM said randomly. "the point is, we all been survivors of great incidents, now that you're here, how do you feel after everything that happened?"

Now the audience understood what she meant, most of them had to deal with such situations, the students faced several events during their first year, the USJ incident for 1-A, the camp horror for 1-B, while some had done more, especially Izuku. The teachers understood it as well, as they've been through several events where they would be an inch closer to death, and they keep going for the good sake of the world. The Villains, though being the ones caused the students to deal with bad stuff, were also been though incidents, the bad parts of their lives that lead them to a path of villainy, they weren't born bad, but the world treats them as if it was the case, the incidents they been though made them to what they are now.

"From my observing of hero worlds, every hero has one common enemy they have to fight on a daily basis, dealing with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder!" FWM shouted the last part, "Every hero has it, each of you has it and, in this film, Stark has it, so enjoy!" the girl then disappears as the film started playing

**00:00:00 - 00:00:11**

Not more than a minute in, and Stark said an interesting quote, the teachers thought about the quote and knew what it meant so well.

"We create our own demons."

Izuku writes it down, knowing that it will be important.

**00:00:11** \- **00:00:25**

"Such an interesting start of the film," Momo said as she found the first 25 seconds a good start for what the FWM said about dealing with problems, with the quote itself and the Iron man suits exploding.

Meanwhile, Mei was rather shocked to see the suits destroyed by explosions.

**00:00:25 - 00:00:55**

"Starting at the end of the 20th century," All Might notice the year.

"Yeah, it seems this takes place in the past," Izuku added, which caused some confusion towards the audience.

"Hold on a minute… when does the film take place in?" Uraraka said as she was curious, though Midoirya has an answer for the year.

"in Captain America, Fury said that he was asleep for nearly 70 years, he was frozen in the 1940s, so doing the math, he woke up around 2000s to 2010s, so Avengers would take place sometime around those decades."

"So the films are taking place a few decades in the past" Aizawa said, with the green hair student nodding.

"Exactly, meaning that this scene takes place around ten to twenty years ago," Izuku concluded.

* * *

(Note: lookup 'Captain America First Avenger (Part 1)' for my headcanon of when MHA takes place in.)

* * *

**00:00:55 - 00:01:25**

"Yensin!" most of the audience shouted, surprised to see someone they wouldn't expect to see again.

"Wait who?" Mineta said as several eyes looked at him in disappointment.

"The guy who sacrificed himself to save Stark from the Ten Rings. Back in the first Iron Man film!" Hagakurie said as Mineta suddenly realized the guy.

"Interesting, so back when he mentioned that they met before," Izuku flipped back to his notes to see what he wrote, he then found the needed information, "yeah, he said he met Stark at a technical conference in Bern, this must be what he said."

While it's good to see a now-dead character, he also got at least one more thing from Yensin,

His first name is Ho. Ho Yensin

**00:01:25 - 00:01:41**

Nezu chuckled, "I like how Stark completely moved on after meeting Yensin, showing what he was like before the cave incident, being uncaring about himself, a nice touch to what he was like.

"And to think that one day, that man would not only save Stark's life but inspire him to become a better person and great hero, all while giving his life…" All Might said, as he started to remember what happened to Nana, the wielder of One for All before him, her death was tragic, but it was also a way to inspire him to become the symbol of peace.

"Sometimes, death of someone can make another else stronger," All Might thought as he thinks what Izuku would do if he dies, he made a promise not to die, but sometimes, promises are made to be broken.

He hoped it wouldn't happen, that he won't make a sacrifice like Yensin, that he won't die like Nana, but it's good to know that if it did, then Izuku will change for the betterment of a hero.

**00:01:41 - 00:01:58**

"I wonder…" Izuku thought, putting down Aldrich Killian's name, from Stark's narrative, something tells him that this Killian guy would be the one to bite Stark much later, but he kept this to himself in case he was wrong.

**00:01:58 - 00:02:42**

"At least Stark would listen to Killian's business proposal," Midnight said.

**00:02:42 - 00:03:01**

"I don't understand what they're talking about," Denki said, being completely confused to what the two smart genius is talking about.

He wasn't alone.

"I think they're talking about hacking into the human brain to manipulate the genetic operating system or something like that" Asui said, trying to understand and repeat what the genius is saying.

The audience watches the film to find out more.

**00:03:01 - 00:03:37**

"Okay, I think I understand what they're saying," Iida said, listening hard towards the scene as well as looking the plant, in which regrew its broken stem right when Hansen, "I think they figured out how to hack into the human genetics and code it so that they can become better, she figured out how to do it on plants, but she mentions doing it on humans."

"Yeah, I still don't understand what they meant," Denki said, still confused.

"She's trying to make humans better," Momo said in simpler terms.

**00:03:37 - 00:03:51**

"And that must be the problem," Momo said, expecting somewhat a problem of what Hansen is doing with this experiment about genetic hacking.

**00:03:51 - 00:03:57**

There were a few chuckles when Happy tackled down Stark after the small explosion.

"Understandable for a bodyguard" Kurogiri commented.

**00:03:57 - 00:04:08**

"Y2K?" one of the students said.

"It's just some dumb random belief back in those days," All Might said, "people thought that by the year 2000, all the computers would shut down and the world would end."

"And as you already know, it didn't" Present Mic added.

"Well, that explains why he rushed towards Stark." The same student said, still finding the part funny.

**00:04:08 - 00:04:44**

"We create our own demons" Tokoyami repeated Stark's quote.

"So I guess Killian was disappointed when Stark didn't show up at the roof," Shigiraki said as he notices the scene showing the man with a cane waiting for Stark while new years fireworks exploded in the background.

From that moment, he knew that Killian would become the demon Stark created, he was curious to see what he does.

**00:04:44 - 00:05:06**

"That is so true," one of the girl students said as some of the students laughs towards the robot hand wearing a white cone that reads 'Dunce'. Remembering the moments when the hand-fired the fire extinguisher on Stark and when it tried to make a drink only to make a mess.

It was good to see the robot hand once again.

**00:05:06 - 00:05:21**

"Jarvis knows Stark that well," one of the teachers said.

**00:05:21 - 00:05:46**

"72 hours?" Recovery girl said, as most of the audience were surprised to hear that, "even a hero knows when to rest, I mean, 24 hours is bad enough, 48 hours would be the last straw, but 72 hours, staying awake for three days straight will do a lot of things to you."

**00:05:46 - 00:06:00**

"Mark 42, he made more babies?" Mei said, surprised to hear the number of marks, in the Avengers he had the Mark 5, which means he made 37 more.

Now she was curious what the other suits were like, hoping that they would appear in the film.

**00:06:00 - 00:06:42**

"Oh my god!" Mei said in amazement, "separate parts coming together to make one suit, that's genius! I need to make that!"

"Need to remind you that you're far behind on the Iron Man suit," Mei's sensei said, "you're pretty much at the stage of the Mark 2 compare to him.

"Still, inspiration doesn't hurt!"

**00:06:42** \- **00:07:11**

"Yeah, I saw this coming" Power Loader said, "the problem with fast parts on the suit is the speed, the impact could be damaging if not treated carefully, especially with the material."

The hero students, while in glee to see Stark in his suit, hope that Mei wouldn't make the same, the last thing they need is getting attacked by their own hero costumes.

**00:07:11 - 00:07:33**

"So manly," Kirishima said, as the audience liked Stark's flip while equipping the Iron Man mask…

**00:07:33 - 00:07:36**

Follow by laughter when one part of the Iron Man suits not only knocked by the impact, but all the parts fell altogether.

"Again, errors can happen," Power Loader said, with the teachers nodding in agreement.

**00:07:36 - 00:07:55**

The scene then changes to show a different scene, an interruption with a similar logo.

Midoriya quickly notices the symbol.

"That can't be…" he said remembering back to the first film, "they're back…"

"Wait, who's back?" Toga asked, noticing the frightening look of the student, though she liked the look, she was curious about what he meant.

"The Ten Rings, the group responsible for capturing Stark in the cave, the ones Obadiah made a deal with before he killed them." Izuku explained, "and now they're back."

**00:07:55 - 00:09:27**

The scene then shows a new enemy, a figure who calls himself a teacher, though he was a terrorist, he explained about something that happened in American history, then something that he did, bombing a military church and finally a warning to the US President.

This already set up a scary introduction for the audience, they saw the scene as if it was on their televisions.

To the audience, they quickly see this man as the face of the film's main villain.

**00:09:27 - 00:09:35**

Within the following seconds, it showed that the figure, now known as 'The Mandarin' who managed to hack the American broadcasting services to show his message in all of the united states.

"Seems that this Mandarin already became a frightening figure," Aizawa said as the news anchors made many mentions of the new villain.

**00:09:35 - 00:09:48**

"At least Rhodes didn't change this time, actor-wise of course," Momo said as the news shows War Machine, but now named the Iron Patriot.

"Even more American patriotism," Momoma said, starting to get annoyed by the pattern in the Iron Man films.

"That's America for you" Pony added.

**00:09:48 - 00:10:13**

"I understand Rhodes' logic," All Might said towards Rhodes reasoning to his new name. "in my early years, I wanted to make sure people look up to me, and since I was in the states at the time, they look up at their own country, so I decided to use their patriotism in my theme, becoming somewhat an 'All-American' hero"

"Except that you're not" Aizawa commented.

"To be fair, some people did call me a western wannabe, both in the States and Japan, but as time went on and I became the symbol of peace, people didn't mind the theme and it kind of grow on me, just like what happened to Rogers."

**00:10:13 - 00:10:37**

"Nine terrorist bombings and no identity of the bomb itself" Aizawa collected the information he gotten from Rhodes, "it sounds suspicious."

**00:10:37 - 00:11:00**

"Good call to tone down the language," one of the teachers said as a couple of kids showed up next to Stark and Rhodes.

"And yet Stark still uses the D-word," Sero said.

"That's because Dick is, strangely enough, a short name for Richard," Momo explained.

"Now that's just weird, But funny."

**00:11:00 - 00:11:38**

The scene then shows Stark jumping and getting off his chair, right after the kid mentions the events of Avengers.

The students were confused, "wait, what's happening to him?" one of them said.

Quickly, most of the teachers notice his behaviour, the one who caught it first was Recovery Girl.

**00:11:38 - 00:12:02**

"I'm starting to see what FWM meant at the start of the film," Recovery Girl said, "Tony Stark is showing signs of Long-term Hero Stress Disorder"

The audience turns to see the medical hero, curious about what it means.

"LHSD is an unfortunate condition, it's similar to PTSD, only its mostly found in high-rank Pro Heroes who's been in more than one traumatic event, ranging from facing against an intimidating villain to killing their first villain or even unable to save a great number of civilians. The effects could be unhealthy for the hero, extreme stress when a certain topic is brought up to unable to sleep. The worst case is that they harm themselves and others while treating their actions as an act of heroism. Treatment is difficult and the best recommendation is to retire, though it's often rejected."

"While it's unfortunate, U.A tries to have sessions where the students can learn how to deal with facing traumatic events and able to cope with the effects" Nezu added

"So I believe Stark might have LHSD, it would make sense since he fought off an alien invasion, as well as being responsible to carry a nuclear bomb to blow up their main ship, plus not sleeping for 72 hours and this moment, it's safe to say that he has this condition."

What that explained, the school's medic was curious to see how Stark would deal with his mental state in this film, a rare showing in hero films as the mental problems are often ignored by the public.

**00:12:02 - 00:12:29**

"That sounds like a bad idea," Mina said, knowing that Happy is referring to Dum-E, the robot hand.

"I agree, the hand can't take a drink without making a mess, they would most likely make more mess than cleaning it" Uraraka added, already imagining a company where the janitorial staff is nothing but Dum-Es

**00:12:29 - 00:12:53**

"looks like Happy is being more strict with his new job," All Might chuckled.

**00:12:53 - 00:13:24**

"Wait, that's Killian!?" Hagakure shouted as the students were utterly surprised by how different Killian looks compare to what he looks like before.

"Some people can change in a few years, I guess he managed to solve his physical problems." Midnight said, like the new look of the man.

Meanwhile, Mineta felt a bit jealous that someone who looked unattractive to so attractive, he hoped that in a few years, he would have girls covering him by the time he becomes a great hero.

(Yeah, in your dreams, Pervert Plum.)

**00:13:24 - 00:14:04**

"Happy seems to want people to wear badges," one of the teachers said, smiling from the safety badge.

**00:14:04** \- **00:14:23**

"Extremis" Izuku repeated Killian's words, he looked on his notes, he remembers the name before, hearing it somewhere at the beginning of the film, but he doesn't know where.

He continues to watch the film to see what he's doing.

**00:14:23 - 00:15:00**

"A live feed of the human brain," Nezu said, as he looks at the holographic projection of Killian's brain, "an interesting concept."

**00:15:00 - 00:15:40**

"That's an interesting concept once again," Nezu said, as he looks at the empty slot of the human brain, "if that's the case, do you consider that we all have those empty slots? And if so, were we upgraded to have quirks

"Don't you mean evolve?" Kurogiri corrected the mouse.

"I'm using the logic of this man, maybe at some point, the first generation of quirks might have gotten the hole filled in with quirk genes,"

Even if Nezu explained, the students and teacher barely understood what he meant.

"You know what, never mind, it's just speculating, I don't it would be the case in our reality, who knows?"

**00:15:40 - 00:15:51**

Some chuckles were coming from the audience when Stark made a joke of Happy showing his forehead.

**00:15:51 - 00:16:48**

"Seriously?" Jiro said, "everyone knows how to 'flip the screen', it's just one button push."

"Not everyone can work well with technology, Happy is one of them," Tokoyami said.

**00:16:48 - 00:17:41**

"It… actually does" Todoroki said, consider the possibility of hacking genetic organisms, "if someone can hack DNA, it could create problems."

**00:17:41 - 00:19:03**

The following scene wasn't much to say, Potts rejecting Killian's business proposal, him leaving and Happy showing up.

Then Happy taken a picture of the car license plate.

"looks like Happy is doing his investigation," Aizawa said, as he too was suspicious towards Killian.

**00:19:03 - 00:19:20**

"Oh my god!" one of the students said when they see a giant

"That is a very cute bunny, ribbit" Asui said

"It's also… very big…" Kirishima said towards the bunny. "I guess this is Stark's Christmas present to Potts."

"I like the bunny," Uraraka said, "though I don't know about Potts."

Meanwhile, the very quiet animal speaker, Koda, smiled towards the cute bunny.

**00:19:20 - 00:19:27**

"Stark always wear his fancy suits, much as Power Loader wears his" Mei smiles towards the Iron Man suit.

"Or most heroes for that matter," one of the students said, remembering the teachers often wear their hero outfits, it's only a rare case when they don't.

**00:19:27 - 00:19:53**

"Blow up a wall just so you can put your bunny inside," Bakugo said, "really a ridiculous idea,"

"Not like you would do it" Kirishima added.

"What did you say, red hair!?" Bakugo shouted.

**00:19:53 - 00:20:41**

The audience was a bit surprised to see Stark downstairs

"Wait, if Stark is there, who's in the suit?" Toga asked.

"I think there's nothing in that suit" Dabi suggested, "maybe he's controlling the suit to make it look that he was there."

Meanwhile, Mei smiled from what she sees, "a suit that controls itself using the human mind? Oh my gosh, that would be awesome!" she quickly thinks about the idea and hoped to create something like that in the future.

**00:20:41 - 00:21:43**

"That's the effects for experiencing something so different and difficult to comprehend," Recovery Girl said, talking about Stark mental state, "it could change someone, I guess it showed Stark something bigger than himself"

**00:21:43 - 00:22:45**

Mina giggled from Potts shower suggestion; she likes how this relationship is going.

At this point, Stark has his problems, Potts has to deal with his problems, to her, the relationship that involves overcoming the problem can be ever so romantic and show their love is strong.

She was curious to see how this relationship goes.

**00:22:45 - 00:23:01**

The audience watched as scenes of the Avengers were shown, Stark struggle in their sleep, as it shows why Stark can't go to sleep.

"The experience, it created nightmares," Tokoyami said.

Meanwhile, for All Might, he remembers times when he would struggle sleeping well, especially after the death of Nana, and more recently the defeat of All for One, the dreams is him being there, the continues thought of what would of happen, what happens if he fails, what happens if he could change the bad moments.

He looked along with the other people in the audience, they would have guessed they have a similar experience with sleep trouble, especially those who been through tough situations, he doesn't know if they have, but at least most of them would, or rather will have them in their hero career.

**00:23:01 - 00:23:11**

And quickly jumped when the Mark 42 grabbed Potts by the arm.

**00:23:11 - 00:23:45**

"That must be a scary experience for Potts" Asui pointed out. As the students just imagine an Iron Man suit appearing out in their bedrooms, that would be somewhat frightening.

"But at least it shows the struggles of the relationship," Mina said, while Recovery Girl would analyses Stark's mental health, she would try to analyses Stark's mental relationship with Potts.

**00:23:45 - 00:23:58**

The scene then changes to the Chinese Theatre, with the Killian's guard from before appearing with a briefcase, some of the audience pointed him out.

"What is he up to?" Izuku said as he readies his notes.

**00:23:58 - 00:24:21**

"And Happy is at the scene," Mic said.

While most of the teachers are concern for Happy since he isn't very useful, he understood that something wrong is happening with Killian, he was at least spying, which is good from a distance.

The audience looks at the screen to see what happens next.

**00:24:21 - 00:24:50**

"Did you see that?" Denki notices the red glow on the man's eye.

Suddenly, Happy's suspicions are starting to come together.

**00:24:50 - 00:25:22**

"And he has that too," Mineta said when the red glow was on the guard as well.

**00:25:22 - 00:25:31**

The audience was now surprised by the incredible strength of the guard.

Izuku quickly noted down how the glow gains people super strength, as well as having an idea that whatever the things were, it has them gain such powers.

**00:25:31 - 00:25:57**

And in all the sudden, the man caused a huge explosion.

The audience was silent in the aftermath.

"What just happened?" one of the students said.

**00:25:57 - 00:26:53**

With most of the audience started to get worried for Happy, who's in bad condition, another surprise occurred,

When the guard, named Savin, not only survived the blast, but his broken limbs grew itself together.

"Enhanced strength, self-healing, limb growth, that would be terrifying," Izuku said, noting it down on his notes.

"If Deadpool taught me anything, people with healing factor quirks are scary," Uraraka added.

**00:26:53 - 00:27:04**

"And looks like another message from the Mandarin" Aizawa said.

"Do you think he's responsible for the explosion?" Uraraka asked.

"He could have supplied the with the substance that made him explode," Nezu suggested.

The audience watched to see what the frightful terrorist has to say.

**00:27:04 - 00:27:55**

The Mandarin message talked about how corrupted America is when making knock offs.

First talking about how Fortune cookies are an American invention rather than Chinese, some of the audience know that since Fortune cookies are based on Tsujiuras, which originally came from Japan. Those who didn't know that, notice how the fortune cookies look similar to the food.

Even then, they can see that the terrorist is trying to threaten the American people, showing the hatred towards the states and his reasons to attack, all while talking in away as if he was a teacher, teaching America a harsh lesson.

"I hope Iron Man gets that son of a bitch" Bakugo cursed as he along with the other students don't like the actions of the Mandarin.

**00:27:55 - 00:28:11**

"At least Stark was concerned about his friend," Asui said when Stark appears in the room where Happy is being recovered. Most of the students hoped that he would be okay at the end of the film.

**00:28:11 - 00:28:46**

"Media troubles," Aizawa said, recalling one time when there were reporters at the entrance of U.A, all because All Might was working at the school.

And now Stark is facing the reporters after his friend was injured during the attack.

**00:28:46 - 00:29:22**

"He is not taking this very lightly," Recovery Girl said.

The teachers were concerns about Stark, as he tells the news that he's getting revenge for what the Mandarin did to Happy, the use of revenge is an unheroic trait, but while they don't like the idea, they understand the stress Stark had dealt with in this film.

Meanwhile, the students and villains agreed with Stark going after the Mandarin, with a few exceptions of a handful, who followed the same thought as the teachers.

**00:29:22 - 00:29:42**

"Geez, he's so confident, he just said his home address to the entire world!" Present Mic said, the Pro heroes seeing that as a problem, if the public knew where they live, then not only they had to deal with reporters outside but any potential villains who would ambush them.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will go horribly for him," Aizawa said, having a sense of worry for the Iron Man hero.

**00:29:42 - 00:30:25**

The scene then shows a virtual crime scene, holo-projections about the Mandarin as well as information about the crime itself.

This caught the interest of those who are interested in technology.

"Oh how much I love seeing Stark with his holograms," Mei said, "he would fit very well with the highest scientists and engineers from how advanced his tech is."

"You know we have holograms, right?" one of the students pointed out to the pink hair support girl.

"Yeah, but nothing like Stark's holograms."

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he noted down the heat of the blast and how it killed four people, finding such a fate tragic,

**00:30:25 - 00:30:58**

"Happy gave a clue for Stark?" Momo said, surprised as she overlooked what Happy did in the aftermath of the bomb, pointing directly at the dog tags as a clue for Stark to find.

"He managed to do something to solve this mystery." All Might smiled.

**00:30:58 - 00:31:53**

For the scene, it created clues that some of the audience managed to catch, Izuku was willing to recall the clues as he notes them down.

"So there have been suicide bombings in different places, both exploding with a 3,000 degrees Celsius, and the suicide bomber were military soldiers. Could it be that the Mandarin is hiring ex-US military soldiers to take the substances and explode in certain areas? Or maybe tricked, the bomber at the Chinese theatre called for help, so he wouldn't possibly know, and the other bombing happened before the Mandarin showed up, still interesting to note about."

Izuku paused, he looked around, the students and teachers, with a few villains, were staring at him.

"Did- did I mumbled again?"

"Fortunately yes" Asui answered, "but you talked about the mystery, that why we didn't point it out, good work for stopping by the way."

"Thank you Asui," Izuku replied, causing the frog student to sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you, ribbit, call me Tsu."

**00:31:53 - 00:32:22**

"Hey it's the girl from 1999" Hagakure pointed out, "Hansen's her name, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Shigiraki said, remembering her, "what is she doing here?'

**00:32:22 - 00:32:46**

"He's a tech genius," Hatsume said, "he has no time remembering minor details, heck, I don't even know what I had for refreshments" then she drank her refreshment.

**00:32:46 - 00:33:46**

"There goes them talking once again," Tokoyami said towards the following scene, annoyed by the arguing and talking towards Stark and Potts, understanding the reason, but had seen too much of it from the previous films.

"To be honest, it's better if they go out of their place," Nezu said, agreeing with Potts but expecting for something bad to happen.

**00:33:46 - 00:34:00**

"Having a custom-made, 15-foot-tall, plush bunny is not normal," Todoroki said towards the big bunny.

(Define Normal.)

**00:34:00 - 00:34:15**

"As expected," Shigiraki said as he, some of the villains and most of the teachers were not surprised to see a missile heading directly towards Stark's own house. "that's what happens when you tell your home address, Idiot."

Everyone get ready to watch the start of the fall of Stark's house.

**00:34:15 - 00:34:36**

"IRON WOMAN!" Mei shouted right after the impact of the rocket.

The audience was prepared for something bad to happen when the rocket hits, as the previous scene set it all up, but when it hits, everyone started to get worried for both Stark and Potts.

And then Stark commanded the Mark 42, but instead of attaching it to him, it attaches to Potts.

"I don't know if that's intentional or if it called to Potts instead, but it was a good call, even if the impact injures him, Potts would be fine." All Might said towards the scene as he and everyone watch the action unfold.

**00:34:36 - 00:35:28**

"Good call Stark," Aizawa said, "make sure Hansen is okay before worrying about Stark"

"I guess this is Potts first time becoming a hero," Mei said as she smiles towards the action. Even if Stark is in danger, she knows he'll come out okay.

**00:35:28 - 00:36:35**

**"The Iron Man Mark 42"** Present Mic calls out the Iron Man suit, **"After hours upon hours of Stark's hobby, he created the Mark 42 to de-attach and re-attach Stark at any time. Stark can also control the suit without wearing it."**

"Now Stark is ready to face those helicopters," Bakugo said as he wanted to see Stark fight.

Meanwhile, Izuku noted the abilities of the Mark 42, finding the suit very interesting for Stark.

**00:36:35 - 00:37:00**

"Even if he can't use the rockets, he sure can be creative while attacking the helicopters," Present Mic said, laughing at the fact that Stark used a Piano as a weapon.

**00:37:00 - 00:37:42**

"No, not Dum-E" Mina cried as she sees Dum-E in the middle of the collapsing house.

**00:37:42 - 00:37:54**

"That explains the exploding suits," Power Loader said, as everyone remembers the beginning when

"We create our demons" Izuku recalled the moment where he saw the suits explode in the beginning, the start of the film was foreshadowing this very scene.

**00:37:54** \- **00:38:23**

"And there goes the house," Dabi said as the house is destroyed and everything went dashing down into the water, including Stark.

**00:38:23 - 00:38:50**

"And now the bunny is at the bottom of the ocean," Toga said, feeling somewhat sad about the bunny she likes,

"Rest in peace, fluffy bunny," Mina added and feeling sad towards the now destroyed bunny.

While some of the audience morns towards the giant bunny, the more sensible audience were a concern for Stark and how he's trapped underwater.

**00:38:50 - 00:39:40**

Everyone took a sigh in relief when Stark managed to get himself out of the rubble of his destroyed house.

"Well, there goes his place," Izuku said, as he notes how Tony's home is now destroyed by the Mandarin's lackeys.

The audience felt a bit sad, the house was essentially the birthplace for the Iron Man Mark 2 and beyond, Stark started building and testing the suits in his own home and now it's gone, they won't forget the house that's been in all three Iron Man films.

"I can't wait till Stark gets the Mandarin, he will pay for the house, the suits, everything he destroyed," Mei said, feeling angry towards the villain of the film

"And Dum-E" one of the students added.

"That too!"

**00:39:40 - 00:39:59**

The scene then changes to Stark waking up to a different place, one that is snowing rather than the hot sun.

Everyone was curious to see where Stark ended up in.

**00:39:59** \- **00:40:19**

"The fact that he's alive is just a miracle" Spinner said in sarcasm. While there are a few chuckles from Stark being a fool and falling onto the ground.

**00:40:19 - 00:40:53**

"You did" All Might say to Stark's question.

The audience now know where he ended up in, the teachers and a few students became curious about the incident that Stark mentioned before the fall of his house.

**00:40:53 - 00:41:30**

"No home, no additional suits, no holograms, just him, a low powered suit and his arc reactor," Aizawa said as everyone became more concern for Tony Stark, knowing that he will pull through to the situation he's in.

However, this would be the hardest situation he'd ever been because he now lacks the suit.

Izuku hopes that he can deal with the threat of the Mandarin and protect everyone, but right now, this was a great loss for the Iron Man.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	28. Iron Man 3 (Part 2)

**Anyway, let's resume Iron Man 3.**

* * *

**00:41:30 - 00:41:42**

"On the bright side, Stark managed to find a place in the snow," Asui said, as the audience watched Stark dragging his Iron Man suit across the snow.

**00:41:42 - 00:42:04**

"Letting Potts know you're okay, good first move," All Might said, "don't want her to worry or think that you died or something."

**00:42:04 - 00:42:34**

"Wait," Uraraka said, "is Stark breaking an entering a house?"

"I believe so," one of the teachers answer "but he's out in the snow and his armour is offline, he's a bit desperate for warmth shelter."

**00:42:34 - 00:42:59**

Some of the students smiled from seeing this shot, Tony Stark and his Mark 42 Iron man suit sitting on a sofa, as if they were two different people, but knowing one of them is just a shell for a hero costume.

**00:42:59 - 00:43:10**

"As expected," Iida said when the scene shows a kid with a plastic colorful gun telling Stark to freeze, "I would expect someone from this house would notice Stark."

**00:43:10 - 00:44:00**

The following scene had the kid realizing the Iron Man suit, then he gives Stark a newspaper, which shows news that Stark is presumed dead.

"Stark isn't dead, he's right there" Mei pointed out.

"Yeah, but they don't know that," Power Loader corrected his student, "he disappeared from the scene, the public believes he's presumed dead since they never found the body."

"Still, the new will shock everyone," Mei said.

**00:44:00 - 00:44:20**

"I prefer War Machine," Bakugo said. With his squad nodded.

There were some thoughts about the name between War Machine and Iron Patriot. The majority prefers War Machine since it has a fearful tone for the villains, while the name itself is slightly unsettling, it's fitting for a fighting hero than a rescue hero.

The few who prefer Iron Patriot thought more of how the name benefits morale and liking for the public, especially for an American hero, though it won't be a good name for countries outside the states.

**00:44:20 - 00:44:30**

"Seems that the boy knows how to build things," Mei notice the boy's suggestion.

**00:44:30 - 00:44:59**

"Makes sense, it happens," Izuku said, which weirded out some of the students.

For Izuku, he could relate with the kid with having a father who left him, he didn't care about his dad, it was just him and his mother and he doesn't mind that.

Still, it was a bit sad, but nothing to cry over.

**00:44:59 - 00:45:17**

"You just assume he has someone who bullies him?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

**00:45:17 - 00:45:41**

"In exchange for helping Stark, he gotten a weapon to stop bullying, a great trade" Toga said.

"Got to admit to the kid, he managed to get something out of it, especially to someone like Stark," one of the students said, impressed.

**00:45:41 - 00:45:54**

Some slight chuckles come from the audience, as Stark wants to get that tuna sandwich.

**00:45:54 - 00:46:57**

"And now Potts knows Stark is alive," Mina said, happy to see Potts worrying for Stark with the old Iron Man helmet and then getting the message Stark sent from a phonebooth.

**00:46:57 - 00:47:01**

"That's big news," Denki said, with everyone being slightly surprised from the news.

Izuku and a few others almost thought about the connection between the Mandarin, the people with regenerating powers and Hansen's research.

A few of these individuals could predict who Hansen's boss was, just before she would reveal his name.

**00:47:01** - **00:47:27**

"Okay, it's coming together," Izuku said, looking and writing on his notes, "so the Mandarin caught interest with the Killian's research, in which had Hansen's Extremis experiments," everyone looked at Izuku, interested towards his explanation. "the Mandarin is using Extremis for the terrorist bombings and Killian is in on it."

"But why would he work with a terrorist?" one of the teachers asked, though the other teachers and a few students and villains started to theories why he would work with a very wanted man. Some of them thought that it would be for the company sake while others think that it was revenge after Stark turned him down at the new year's party.

**00:47:27 - 00:47:45**

"Well, that proves it," Uraraka said, as the scene gives full proof that Killian is working with the Mandarin.

"It's Justin Hammer all over again," Tokoyami said, remembering the second film where a businessman and a villain were working together.

**00:47:45 - 00:48:30**

"Such a villainous entrance," Kirishima said.

People watched the Mandarin, not in one of his messages, but as he walked to do another message, the audience felt the tension and threat that the Mandarin pose, the silence and people calling him master, showing the power he has.

The villains could see how bad this villain was, and they are excited to see how he became a great threat, wondering if he has some form of power, superhuman or firepower, that makes him a very wanted terrorist.

**00:48:30 - 00:48:47**

There were a few chuckles once the scene changes to Stark criticizing Harley things, the end where Stark gave him a child's watch, which includes an image of a drawn kid.

"You work what you have" Power Loader said.

**00:48:47 - 00:49:22**

As Harley explains what happened, the audience looked at the scene, which shows the aftermath of the incident.

"Man, he's not kidding on how similar the explosion was," Mirio said.

The audience tries to look at the explosion look, a big crater in the middle while there's bodies sprayed on the wall, their remains when they were vaporized. There were several flowers, candles and a few crosses, as people placed them there to morn the deaths of the incident.

"I guessed that the former soldier took the substances and blew himself up here," Izuku said, already noting and guessing what happened to the place, "I also guess it was the first explosion since Jarvis said that it happened before the Mandarin's introduction."

They resume watching the film to see if there's more.

**00:49:22 – 00:49:57**

"That's an interesting way to think about their deaths," Ibarra said thinking about Harley's thought to what happened to the people who died.

However, the audience knew that they didn't know what happened to them, they died before they realized it.

**00:49:57 - 00:50:29**

"Yeah, I would recommend the boy not to bring up the New York incident to Stark" Recovery girl said.

**00:50:29 - 00:50:59**

"The damage is already done," Tokoyami said, as the boy said too much and Stark had another panic attack.

The students looked at how Stark reacted, hoping that they won't end up in a similar situation. When they become pro heroes.

**00:50:59 - 00:52:45**

The following scene is Stark entering a bar, bumping into someone who has a burn scar on her face then meeting Mrs Davis, someone who has the same surname as Chad Davis, the one who blew himself up.

When she presented his file to Stark, some of the teachers, villains and students were curious towards the information, Izuku got his notes ready.

**00:52:45 - 00:53:06**

"The bomber at the Chinese theatre" Momo pointed out, as the scene showed two images of Chad and Taggart, both of them who took Extremis and blew themselves up for the Mandarin's plot.

**00:53:06 - 00:53:32**

"The scar lady," one of the students notice her when Stark entered the bar.

**00:53:32 - 00:54:03**

"The glow" Mineta pointed out the scar lady's arm, "she's working with the Mandarin!"

Just as another incident was about to begin.

**00:54:03 - 00:54:24**

"The guard's back too," one of the students said.

"and he brought COFFEE!" Twice shouted, "Be careful, the coffee is hot!"

**00:54:24 - 00:54:26**

"Oh false alarm guys" Twice said, in a sigh in relief, "he threw away his weapon."

"You do realize coffee isn't a weapon…" Kurogiri tried to correct the insane masked villain.

"It is when it's hot." Twice made an excuse.

**00:54:26 - 00:55:29**

The following scene shows Stark running away from the two glowing villains, as the scar lady catch up with him and fought him while he was handcuffed.

It was interesting for the audience to see how Stark would get out of this situation, especially when he has no suit.

Then suddenly he used the cuffs to try and choke the scar lady, only for her to use her power to burn the cuffs.

"So, this glowing quirk, or Extremis, not only it regenerates, but it increases the person's body temperature, that explains how she managed to heat the cuffs, must be extreme temperatures, which also explains the people blowing up at an incredibly high temperature," Izuku mutters writing everything down.

"Bad as it is, she managed to free Stark form his cuffs," Todoroki pointed out as everyone resume watching the chase.

**00:55:29 - 00:55:42**

"Geez, not even Endeavour can't defeat her if she can walk through fire." One of the students said, stunned to how she can survive being burned.

"I'm starting to like the villains of this film" Shigiraki smiled, knowing how powerful these villains were with Extremis.

**00:55:42 - 00:56:01**

"fire, microwave with dog tags and an open gas leak," Momo notice what Stark was doing right when he went away, "that can only mean one thing…"

**00:56:01 - 00:56:22**

"Now that is how you deal with her!" Bakugo shouted as he was pleased to see a big explosion.

Everyone else was surprised to see what happened, Stark, who doesn't have his Iron Man, took on someone with regenerating powers, and he managed to defeat her as her body is on electric wires.

"Okay, I forget what I said," Shigiraki said, trying to take back what he said.

**00:56:22 - 00:56:30**

But then suddenly, the film reminds the audience about the other man, the guard who is now heating a structure of the water towers.

"He's going to bring the town down to Stark," All Might said, just before it happens.

**00:56:30 - 00:57:02**

The scene shifted dramatically from Stark defeating scar lady to him being trapped while the guard holds Harley hostage.

"Stark is in a tight situation:" Asui said, wondering how he's going to get out of this situation.

**00:57:02 - 00:57:27**

Everyone then gave a huge sigh of relief when Stark reminded Harley about bullies, most of the audience realized and remembers the thing he gave to the boy.

The boy then uses the device, which stuns the guard and he runs away from the scene.

"Such a brave and smart boy," Mirio said, feeling proud for Harley to escape the situation.

**00:57:27 - 00:57:36**

"Yeah!" Mei shouted, from the start of the chase, Mei wasn't happy about the following scenes, since Stark doesn't have his suit, though understand since it was at low power, then this scene has Stark using a blaster to attack the guard, she also likes the comment he said about smart guys.

"We always cover our asses!" she shouted, causing others to question what she said.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Power Loader sighed.

**00:57:36 - 00:58:12**

"Good advice Stark," All Might said, "never take great pride from saving someone or gag about saving people."

**00:58:12 - 00:58:32**

"Good call," Aizawa said towards Stark obvious decision. "no need to endanger the kid further."

**00:58:32 - 00:59:02**

There were some chuckles from the audience, interested in the relationship between Harley and Stark. Though knowing that Stark has to continue with his mission.

Though it was nice for Stark to let Harley guard his latest Iron Man suit, Mei felt jealous that the kid can look out for the suit while Stark tries to stop the villains.

**00:59:02 - 00:59:17**

"And the guard lives," Shigiraki said when the guard wakes up from Stark's blast attack, "guess he can't die as easily as the scar lady."

**00:59:17 - 00:59:28**

"Here we go again," Todoroki said as the screen on televisions were interrupted by the Ten Rings.

"Let's see what the Mandarian have to say this time." One of the villains said, invested towards the great terrorist.

**00:59:28 - 01:00:13**

As the Mandarin appears to speak to America, everyone stared at the message.

Then it showed him holding a gun towards a man named Thomas Richards.

"He has a hostage," Uraraka whispered as the audience feared that the Mandarin has someone in captive.

They watch to see what happens.

**01:00:13 -01:00:50**

"That… that's just frightening" one of the students said, as everyone now feared the Mandarin, as well as the health being for Thomas

"He seriously can't threaten to kill someone just to call with the US president, can he?" Mina said, turning to the heroes, "sometimes villains do mad things just to get what they want, this is just both threatening and unsettling

All the students can do is imagine what would happen if a villain or a terrorist managed to hack their TV broadcasts and kill someone, it would be the worst moment.

They just hope the president calls the Mandarin.

**01:00:50 - 01:01:08**

"He called…" All Might mutters, taking a deep breath, "let the man go…"

**01:01:08 - 01:01:21**

In all the sudden, silence fills the room, though it never showed what happed, it still gave a great impact to what happened.

The Mandarin shot

"You… monster…" Kimishira shouted, feeling as angry as Bakugo.

The students and teachers felt angry towards what the Mandarin did, he killed an innocent man on live television, he forced the president to call him in hopes for the man to live, but he lied.

"Why did he kill Thomas?" All Might shouted, feeling anger towards the Terrorist, "President Ellis called you, you said that if he calls, he lives, and you still shot him, you are a lying murderer and a villain!"

"The man was dead either way," Shigiraki interrupted, which caused everyone to look at the villains, mainly their leader. "I understood what he was doing, he was trying to prove how reckless America was, if he didn't call, it will show that America is careless and willing to abandon one of their people, and if he calls him, it shows that they are desperate, willing to do what it takes to save one person, even if it means communications with terrorists, it makes them look weak either way and it gives the Mandarin insight to how they behave."

After the villain's explanation, they resume the Mandarin's horrible message.

**01:01:21 - 01:01:43**

"Once again, he is a very frightful villain," Bakugo said, with all of the students agreeing with him.

The latest message was just as bad a the previous two, they were just messages and warnings towards America and how he blew up and killed people.

This was him killing someone in front of an entire country.

If there was a villain who hacked into all the televisions and killed someone, it would send a message that they are serious and they are planning onto something great.

Whatever the Mandarin is doing, if it's giving great fear to the American people, he managed to complete that goal, even the audience in the screen man sees this man as a true villain.

**01:01:43 - 01:01:55**

"Yeah, get that psycho terror villain!" Bakugo shouted, within a very rare moment, the students were shouting, hating the Mandarin.

**01:01:55 - 01:02:19**

"Oh, now Stark is suspecting Killian," Sero said, remembering Killian's company being called AIM.

**01:02:19 - 01:02:32**

There were a few chuckles from the audience, just when the Iron Patriot was threatening some potential terrorists in search from the Mandarin, he suddenly got

"Not a good time or place, Stark," Momo said, smiling but not laughing from the scene.

"Now I'm just imagining All Might's ring tone, can you imagine that?" Present Mic said, which made him laugh more and the Symbol of peace feeling embarrassed from his own ringtone.

**01:02:32 - 01:02:56**

"Wait, so AIM rebranded the War Machine into the Iron Patriot?" Izuku said, both noting it down and getting worried for that information, "that means Killian has a hold of Rhodes."

**01:02:56 - 01:03:21**

"See, even Rhodes prefer War Machine over Iron Patriot," Bakugo said.

"to be fair, we all think that name is better than Iron Patriot, though either way is acceptable," Midnight added.

**01:03:21 - 01:03:53 (STAN LEE CAMEO 7)**

"Oh great," Momo said, rolling her eyes over to the purple pervert who already grinding his teeth.

"There you are Old Man!" he shouted, pointing directly to the screen.

Izuku sighed but smiled, putting another addition to the Old Man's appearances, he wrote ' _on television during some event, he lifted a card that reads 10'._

**01:03:53 - 01:04:03**

"What is Tony doing?" Dabi said, curious to see why Stark is in a news van and on a laptop.

"He's trying to find secret information from AIM" Izuku answered for the villain, "that's why he asked Rhode's username and password because he has access to that stuff."

**01:04:03 - 01:04:21**

"Typical fanboy" Present Mic said smiling to the guy who is excited that Stark is in his van.

"I mean, if All Might was in my house, I would be excited as this guy," Shinso said.

"Not to mention that we were excited to see him in our school," Asui added, "then we got used to him being here, so our fanning toned down."

**01:04:21 - 01:05:14**

"Gary sure seems to be a big Stark fan," Izuku said, liking how famous Iron Man

"Coming from a guy who decorated his entire dorm room with All Might products," Todoroki said, which jumped Midoriya in embarrassment.

"Are you serious?" one of the 1-B students said, as they stare at the green hair student who has red skin.

"Can we just… not talk about it?" Izuku stutters.

"What's next, you're going to get a tattoo of All Might's face?" Momoma said laughing towards the All Might fanboy.

**01:05:14 - 01:06:16**

"The scar lady," Mineta said when Stark saw a video of the scar lady, known as Ellen, but now with a lost limb.

"Okay, I think I understand Killian and the Mandarin's plan," Nezu said, "they're not just using ex-soldiers, they're using soldiers who were in critical injuries, putting them in Extremis so they can get their limbs back and repair any injuries."

"That explains why they're working with a terrorist," Izuku said, after calming down, he added Nezu's explanation onto his notes, "Killian pretty much bring their old lives back and gave them purpose, a bad purpose but still something for them to work towards."

"and yet, Extremis is not only killing themselves but people around them," Tokoyami stated, reminding the audience that what they're doing is not a good thing if it causes danger.

**01:06:16 - 01:07:13**

The following scene shows more recorded videos of Killian doing Extremis, the ex-soldiers getting injected by the substance and one person blowing up.

Though the audience already knows what it does, this scene shows Stark finding it out.

**01:07:13 - 01:08:46**

The following scene shows Potts and Hansen talking, it wasn't much or important to the story, but at least shows where they were during all this.

**01:08:46 - 01:09:09**

"What!" Uraraka shouted, as most of the audience was stunned to see the turn of events, especially after Killian appeared and hold Potts by the neck, that would have been shocking, if not for the fact that Hansen was still working for Killian and the Mandarin.

Realizing this caused a new horror.

"Potts is now in trouble," Mina said, now worried for Stark's girlfriend.

**01:09:09 - 01:09:51**

"You expect tracking the Mandarin's signal would be easy?" Kurogiri said, "he's a top villain, he would hide is coverings, even broadcast signals, I would imagine he does them in separate locations to lose the scent."

**01:09:51 - 01:10:08**

"And now another Extremis villain caught Rhodes by surprise," Shigiraki said, impressed by how easily defeated the Iron Patriot was.

**01:10:08 - 01:10:39**

"Good to hear Jarvis again," one of the teachers said, as it's been a long while since Jarvis was heard, last time in the snow.

**01:10:39 - 01:10:53**

"Miami?" All Might said, being completely confused, "that's in Florida."

"How can a very wanted man and a dangerous terrorist reside in enemy's territory? He would have been caught immediately."

"Unless it's the last place they look" Kurogiri gives a possibility, "while the US government is searching in different countries, he remains in the states, it's a bit clever as long as he stays where he is."

"yes, and this could also explain how he managed to intercept all the broadcasting channels in the states," Shigiraki said, agreeing with the warp purple villain.

**01:10:53 - 01:11:30**

"He's having another panic attack," Recovery Girl noticed. "this time, his suit malfunctioning becomes the problem."

**01:11:30 - 01:12:05**

"Oh, I want to see what he makes," Mei said, liking Harley's advice, but also excited to see new inventions from Stark.

**01:12:05 - 01:12:38**

"Two trollies of tools," Mei said during the montage. "I guess he's going to use these tools to use when getting the Mandarin in Miami."

"well the guy built an arc reactor in a cave, I'm sure he can make even better support gear with some hardware products." Power Loader said, interested to see what Stark makes.

**01:12:38 - 01:13:06**

"and Stark is at the Mandarin's place," Izuku said, looking the big building, "you know, for a high-rank terrorist, he sure has a fancy home."

The students thought about it and were impressed that he managed to get a big house with guards, which that part makes sense, though this slightly confused the teachers.

They started to get suspicious of what the Mandarin is doing in Miami, just when Stark started to invade his home.

**01:13:06 - 01:13:50**

"Nail guns, homemade taser, bombs made out of charismas decorations?" Mei was incredibly impressed by the stuff Stark made, "even without the suit, he's still an amazing mechanic."

**01:13:50 - 01:14:34**

"He's close to the Mandarin" Kimishira said, noticing the image of when the Mandarin killed Thomas.

"Good," Bakugo said, "time for that bastard to pay."

**01:14:34 - 01:15:17**

The second they saw the Mandarin, everyone was already crossed their eyebrows, hoping for Stark to jump out and attack him, bring down the great villain once and for all.

But then, some of the audience notices something.

"His voice…" Todoroki was the first to notice, "it's… completely different."

As the scene follows, the audience notices the voice change, but also his behaviour, they were confused to this turn of events.

**01:15:17 - 01:15:44**

Nearly everyone was a loss for words, the Mandarin's actions, him quickly surrendering and mentioning that all the guns are fake because he wasn't reliable on having guns.

"Okay…" Izuku said, "I'm completely confused…"

"You're not the only one…" Shigiraki said, as he once saw the Mandarin is a good villain, and now he was more different.

They resume watching, hoping for a more clear explanation for what's going on with the Mandarin sudden change.

**01:15:44 - 01:16:03**

"Completely complicated," All Might said, as most of the teachers, even Nezu, didn't fully understand this scene.

**01:16:03 - 01:16:40**

"What do you mean, he's not real?" Shigiraki said in a tone of concern.

Just when Trevor started to explain how he became the Mandarin.

**01:16:40 - 01:17:15**

"This was the man we were afraid of" Kirishima, said, almost feeling embarrassed that he was frightened and angered by the man's actions.

And now he fell asleep while at gunpoint.

**01:17:15 - 01:17:26**

"Accidental explosions!?" Bakugo said, feeling so angry towards the man named Trevor who happens to be the Mandarin, "people died from those explosions, were you unaware from that face, or are you just plain stupid!?"

"Okay, I think I understand the Mandarin," Kurogiri said, right before Stark and Trevor gives out more about the mask of the Mandarin.

**01:17:26 - 01:17:52**

"Let me explain who the Mandarin is, and what purpose he serves," Kurogiri explained, everyone listens to the warp villain, Izuku ready his notes.

"The Mandarin, the one we were seeing in this film, is not the real villain, let alone the main villain, Trevor is the Mandarin, but he didn't orchestrate all of this, Killian did, the Mandarin didn't plan any explosions or killed anyone, he simply took credit for the bomb explosions, as well as giving fear and terror towards the public, he's more an image of a villain and a terrorist rather than an actual one."

"You got to be kidding me," Shigiraki spoken up after hearing Kurogiri's explanation, "so Mandarin… Trevor, he didn't do anything, he just _said_ he did it?"

"Indeed" Kurogiri answered.

"That's just simply cheating" Shigiraki started to complain, "Killian is making a cheap move, if you want to be a great villain, you have to do it yourself, giving someone else your glory will make you pathetic,"

"And yet, it worked," Kurogiri said, trying to make the leader of the League of Villains understand the technique. "Killian is trying to hide his schemes for Extremis, he's using Trevor, acting as the Mandarin, as the cause of the explosions, when it was the fault of substances, if the government find and kill the Mandarin, they wouldn't have any evidence that Killian was the real mastermind and he would get away with it, scot-free."

"The shadow is more villainous than the man," Tokoyami said.

"I have to say, it's a very impressive and smart move for Killian," Nezu said, "even with my high-specs quirk, I couldn't figure out this plan, I would aim towards the Mandarin being the mastermind while Killian is his lackey, especially when he refers him as the master." he then looks down, feeling happy towards the difficult plot, "this was a challenge for me, and I'm delighted that I didn't figure this out first, now I could be on the same level as everyone else."

"Still, it's a very cheap move, I wouldn't do that…" Shigiraki counter-argued, not liking Killian's technique.

"And that's why you're a wanted criminal by the heroes because you wanted to be the one responsible for all the bad thing happening in U.A" Nezu said, still smiling while the League of Villains leader groans angrily towards the principal.

**01:17:52 - 01:18:18**

"I agree," Aizawa said, "even if he wasn't responsible for the bombings, he would still be charged for associating with the ones who did, even if he wasn't aware of what he took credit for."

**01:18:18 - 01:18:24**

"Damn it, Guard guy!" Mina said as the guard took out Stark, "I'm now more afraid of the Guard guy than the freaking Mandarin!"

**01:18:24 - 01:18:39**

"Unbelievable" Shigiraki said, trying to cope for the fact that the Mandarin wasn't real, that it was an act from some washed-up actor.

The rest were also trying to cope with the real Mandarin, they spent the start of the film fearing for the Mandarin, but it was all false, they understood the reason, but it just felt great embarrassment for the fact that they set so much on the Mandarin when it was Killian being the one fully responsible for the explosions.

The focus on the main villain suddenly shifted, the Mandarin is no longer the villain of Iron Man 3, Killian was.

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	29. Iron Man 3 (Part 3)

**Question time**

**1: can you include deleted scenes?**

**No.**

**I am watching the films as they are, if they didn't include those scenes, then those scenes don't exist, even if they expand the film or gave an explanation towards something, they didn't put them in the film for a good reason, so I am not going to include them (plus it would mess up the timestamps).**

**2: you've been misspelling things again, with Shigiraki being spelt wrong, it's Shigaraki.**

**Oh… I have…**

**NONE OF YOU NOTICE THIS TILL NOW!? AND IF YOU DID, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?**

**Sorry for shouting, but yeah, I just realized that in the entirety of this fanfiction, I've been spelling Shigaraki's name wrong, for now on, I'll try my best to say Shigaraki instead of Shigiraki.**

* * *

**Fun fact: when I was writing this chapter, I accidentally thought that Killian was inside the Iron Patriot suit during the president kidnapping, but it was Salvin 'Guard guy', I almost made a major plot error from my own mistake, glad to realize this.**

**Okay, let questions over, time to finish the Iron Man films!**

* * *

**01:18:39 - 01:18:56**

"And now Stark is captured, no suit and now tech," Power Loader said as he along with several other people in the audience, wondered how Stark will get out of this situation.

However, others were curious about Hansen, still mad that she betrayed Potts and was still working for Killian.

**01:18:56 - 01:19:40**

Hansen then reveals a card, a card that Stark left in the new years eve party, when she turns it around, it reveals an equation.

"What's that?" Asui asked, as she and several other people in the audience, didn't understand the equation, even the smartest of the student couldn't read what Hansen was showing.

But they understood the meaning.

"Interesting" Izuku said, putting it down on his notes, "Hansen was working on Extremis but had a problem with this 'glitch' that she mentioned, I believe Stark figured out the solution but made it as a clue for Hansen to figure out herself."

"And because of that, and with the help with Killian's investments, she made Extremis worked and put it into human testing," Todoroki added,

"And now, all the problems are happening because of Extremis," Izuku concludes, as he turns the pages to return to a quote that Stark said.

 _"We create our own demons_ ," Izuku said, "Stark created him when he placed that note next to Hansen before leaving."

**01:19:40 - 01:20:33**

"His father has some strange and confusing sayings," one of the calm students said, not understanding what Killian said.

As for the rest, they were angry towards Killian, who is now focused as the main villain of this film.

**01:20:33 - 01:21:08**

The teachers listen to Killian's monologue, explaining how he became what he is, and it's because of the feel of being rejected.

However, that doesn't stop from Stark saying a funny line based on the dad quotes. The line gave a few smiles to see that he would still have something to say even when the villain talks.

**01:21:08 - 01:21:37**

Everyone listened to what Killian have to say, it caught most of them in surprise on his motive.

"So he's that kind of villain" All Might muttered, "a villain who rules from the shadows, one that no one knows of and the mastermind of everything."

He gave a deep sigh, as he only encountered one villain who was like this.

All for One.

He remembers his last fight, as All for One told him about Shigaraki and how he made him to who he is. He looks at the screen and sees a different yet familiar role. Killian is in the role of All for One.

But now that All for One is taken out of the picture, he feared for the future, he hopes that there wouldn't be a villain who is working in the shadows that control other villains.

He was also afraid that there might be villains that he isn't aware of that might have more control of the villain underground than All for One, he hoped that the heroes would stop them in the end.

**01:21:37 - 01:22:13**

There were several gasps in the audience, especially when they saw hers.

"Potts" Mina whispered, as she and the other audience shook to see her not only caught but have Extremis inside her.

"Now Stark have to save Potts."

**01:22:13 - 01:22:43**

"And he has it too!" Mineta shouted as everyone notice the glow inside Killian, "alright, let's just assume everyone with the glow is working for Killian and they all have it!"

"Except for Trevor of course," Momo said, reminding everyone that the fake Mandarin is oblivious towards the entire scheme.

**01:22:43 - 01:22:56**

"What is she doing?" Toga said, confused to Hansen threatening her with herself.

"She can't have Extremis," Izuku said, "I guess Extremis depends on your body temperature, if it's too much, then you would blow up, if she takes it, it would blow up everyone in the room, including Killian."

**01:22:56 - 01:23:23**

And in a sudden turn of events, everyone was shocked when Killian made a surprise move and shot Hansen.

They remain silent, froze to see her collapsing.

**01:23:23 - 01:23:35**

"Wow…" Shigaraki said, "after all that work, after everything she did for you, you just shoot her?"

"I understand she was working on her own work and she wanted to achieve her experiment…" Mina said, feeling bad for the one who worked with the villain, "but she doesn't deserve to die, not like that."

Izuku wrote the fate of Maya Hansen, the one who was with Stark in New Year's Eve, who thought about Extremis and gave it to the villain of the film, who gave healing yet dangerous powers to ex-soldiers who's been through injuries, and after all that, she was shot and killed, all because she wanted Stark to live.

Izuku put her conclusion, _'shot by Killian, died by the hands of her boss'_

**01:23:35 - 01:23:49**

"A villain working in the shadows," Tokoyami sighed.

"I hope Killian gets what's coming for him," Tetsutetsu said, not liking the villain in the film, "heck, I just realized, his name has both the English words of Kill and Villain, and he's already committed and became both of them!"

**01:23:49 - 01:24:19**

"A clever way to use your quirk," Dabi said, "using the heat of your hands to boil the man inside."

"That's an interesting flaw," Power Loader said, "I guess having metal all around you would be a problem with heat, not to mention being sweaty inside the suit at all."

"That why a cooling system for the entire body would be used" Hatsume suggested the idea, "I would install mini coolers on each major part of the suit, including the core of the arc reactor, to keep the suit and the person inside cool to prevent overheating."

"Interesting, but I don't think it would deal against extreme temperatures,"

"Everything has strengths and weaknesses, even those who have quirks" Mei counter-argue, "as a support, it's my job to cover those weaknesses to benefit the heroes in their duty."

"But even then, the support gear would have its weaknesses…" Loader whispered, trying to stop their conversation and resume watching the film.

**01:24:19 - 01:25:06**

"For being villainous goons, they know their math," Nezu said, already figuring out how Stark is going to escape from his captivity.

**01:25:06 - 01:25:15**

"That's a Limited edition watch you broke!" Twice shouted, "I liked the watch, you will pay for that!"

Meanwhile, the villains were confused towards the masked villain, "it's just a watch" Spinner said, but try to ignore Twice as he reminded himself that he doesn't make sense.

 **01:25:15** \- **01:25:31**

"What… is he doing?" Eri said, completely confused towards Stark's action.

"I don't know," Izuku answered honestly, "though maybe… no, it's too far away…"

"Too far away for what?" Uraraka asked, but Izuku remained silent.

**01:25:31 - 01:25:47**

"Ready to fight right when exiting the suit," Kirishima said, seeing Rhodes being manly for such quick actions.

**01:25:47 - 01:26:19**

"So that's your plan," Aizawa said, who spent the film time trying to figure out what Killian is planning. "He's going to try and rule on both sides, capturing the US president while having the Mandarin take credit for his captivity."

"Yeah, and if he succeeds, he would have complete control on both sides of the conflict, using Extremis to go against the terrorist threats, which can cause more deaths on both terrorists and soldiers," All Might added, thinking the scheme to be bad.

There were thoughts on the villains in the Iron Man films, they're not just typical villains, but they're villains with a unique concept, Obadiah was a businessman who cares for profits over mortals, all while selling his weapons on both sides. Ivan was a villain who can damage the reputation, proving Stark that he is not powerful, to him and the world.

Killian was a villain who works behind the scenes, creating false fear and real terror to create his own game where he is king, a king that nobody knows.

But of course, they will be defeated by Tony Stark. The audience watches the film, hoping that by the end of the film, he would find a way to defeat Killian and bring justice to the hidden villain.

**01:26:19 - 01:26:37**

"Now you're just embarrassing yourself," Shigaraki said, as Starks constantly tell the goons to surrender, even though he's in a huge disadvantage. It annoyed the League of Villain leader.

**01:26:37 - 01:26:53**

And in a sudden, something came through the windows, it jumped everyone, just when the thing appears to be the Iron Man hand, attaching to Stark.

"It's about time it showed up," Nezu said, not surprised by the hand. "then again, it does take time for something to travel over 800 miles.

"I'm surprised that it worked," Izuku said, "I thought it would be too far away for him to connect the suit."

"Well, it was, but it was too far away, but he injected himself with things that connects him with the suits" Mei commented, remembering the earlier scenes. "still, Stark has his suit and he's ready to escape!"

**01:26:53 - - 01:27:09**

"That explains why it took a while," Power Loader said, chuckling from the scene.

**01:27:09 - 01:27:24**

"Iron Man suit, fly away!" Mei cheered, "go out and save Stark!"

**01:27:24 - 01:28:03**

The following scene shows Stark fighting against the henchmen, only using a hand and a boot from the Iron Man suit, it was an interesting and exciting action scene, showing Stark moving around with all he has while defeating the goons.

Mei especially likes this scene as it shows how two small support pieces can make a big difference in the fight.

**01:28:03 - 01:28:10**

"Quitter" Shigaraki said, not liking the guy who decided to surrender and run away from the fight.

"He's pretty much underpowered, he couldn't take on Stark," Kurogiri tries to justify the goon's action.

"Still, he just decided not to fight, it's pathetic."

 **01:28:10** \- **01:28:41**

"The suit had low power," Aizawa said, "I'm more surprised that it managed to make it through the travel."

**01:28:41 - 01:29:00**

"Wait a minute," Uraraka said, just realizing that Rhodes and the Iron Patriot suit are separate, "if Rhodes is there, who's in the Iron Patriot suit?"

"An interesting question," Nezu said, "though it would be part of his plan."

**01:29:00 - 01:29:26**

"Oh yeah," one of the teachers said, "Rhodes doesn't know the truth of the Mandarin."

**01:29:26 - 01:30:09**

"The fact that this is the most fear terrorist in the world is just beyond unbelievable" Tokoyami said.

"Well, you have to remember, no one knows what he's like," Momo added, though knowing that the audience didn't like Trevor, simply because they were fooled in thinking that the man was a real threat.

**01:30:09 - 01:30:21**

"Interesting" Aizawa said, taking the information from Trevor, "wonder what Killian is doing with the president and the vice president…"

**01:30:21 - 01:31:19**

"Well, at least they know Killian's plan," Uraraka said, smiling that Rhodes and Stark managed to warn the vice president.

However, the following scene brings confusion.

**01:31:19 - 01:31:26**

"Aren't you going to warn the agent that the US president is in danger!?" Denki said as several students were confused from the vice president behaviour as if he didn't hear the warning at all.

**01:31:26 - 01:31:37**

The scene then shows the vice president with a kid in a wheelchair, said kid

It was all the indication of the changing behaviour.

"I cannot believe it," Aizawa said, as many teachers, and a few students and villain caught on the realization of this scene, "the vice president is working with Killian."

"Okay, that explains the plan," Izuku said, adding the information on his notes, "I was wondering what Killian would do with the president if he catches him, the president wouldn't agree with Killian, but the vice president would, if he kills the current president, the vice president takes over and accepts Extremis on the soldiers, and possibly on civilians too."

"Once again, a villain ruling in the shadows," Tokoyami said, "the Mandarin and the vice president are pawns to his big game."

**01:31:37 - 01:31:57**

"And because the vice president didn't warn the main president, he is unaware to who's really in the Iron Patriot suit" All Might said, not getting worried for the US president.

**01:31:57 - 01:32:12**

"Not a very useful update given the current situation" Tamaki comment towards the given update from Jarvis.

"Or maybe he's hiding something in the cellar," Nejire suggested, "maybe it would come to play later."

Some of the audience take note from what one of the big three said, and keep in mind about the Cellar door at the destroyed house.

**01:32:12 - 01:32:39**

"Even if he's a villain, he has good use of his quirk," one of the teachers said, looking at the power glow melting the doorknob, "locking the door to prevent anyone from entering, all while trapping the President."

**01:32:39 - 01:33:11**

"Yeah, at this point, the President has no way of getting out of this" All Might said.

**01:33:11 – 01:33:23**

"Guard guy!" Uraraka shouted as the Iron Patriot opens up his helmet to reveal the guard guy.

**01:33:30**

"What do you mean?" Hagakure shouted as the other students were mad that Guard guy has held with the US president. "his methods are random attacks!"

"Actually, there is a certain theme towards the Mandarin's lessons" Momo counter-argue, trying to let the other students understand, "when there are incidents caused by the Mandarin, it reflects on the corruption of the states, the first message is how they killed innocents while the braves were away, the second is how they made knockoffs based on other cultures, the third shows how they act just to save one of their own, either being careless or desperate, with all of that, the Mandarin's final lesson with the president would be something based on American corruption."

**01:33:30 - 01:33:41**

"No, it's Killian's guard capturing the president," Shigaraki said.

Dabi, on the other hand, notice something strange from how Iron Patriot is flying, it's not guard guy holding the president, but it was if he was leaving. This made him curious about this scene.

**01:33:41 - 01:34:03**

"You're not escaping this time, Guard guy!" Uraraka said as the conflict between Iron Man and the guard guy begins.

 **01:34:03** \- **01:34:35**

In the following scenes has Iron Man hold guard guy captive, but he used his quirk to harm Iron Man, all while blowing up a part of the plane.

"That is bad news," Mineta said, as the students and teachers were worried for the people who were sucked out of the plane.

**01:34:35 - 01:34:51**

"And that's how you take out a man with healing powers!" Kirishima said as Stark has finally defeated the Guard guy

"The heart is a major organ in the human body, no one can live without it, even if they have a regenerating quirk," Izuku said, as he wrote the fate of Salvin, or 'Guard Guy' as his friends refer him as, all because he was the bodyguard of Killian at the start of the film. _'a big blast from Iron Man's chest, lost his heart, couldn't live without it even with Extremis.'_

**01:34:51 - 01:35:01**

"He might have defeated Guard Guy, but what about the people who fell?" Kurogiri said as the audience watches the screen, see if Stark can save them.

**01:35:01 - 01:36:52**

The following scene was intense, as they watch Stark going down towards the falling officials while managing to grab one, the students were shaking, the teachers were concerned while a couple of the villains hoped that the fails to save them.

Then Stark made people grab onto each other, one by one as they fall towards the ground. the audience started to say 'come on' or 'you can do it Stark' soft cheers with fear from the audience.

And just when they grabbed the last guy, Stark lifted them all to slow down their fall, just when they hit the water and survive.

Everyone gave a big sigh of relief and cheered that Stark has once again saved people from an impossible situation, for most heroes and heroes-in-training, they couldn't think on how they would deal with such a situation, only heroes with flight quirks could pull this off.

And none of them has effective flight abilities.

**01:36:52 - 01:37:11**

But right after he saved a bunch of people and started to fly behind him, he was suddenly hit and run over by a truck.

This surprised everyone, they remained silent, trying to comprehend what they saw.

Meanwhile, the villains laugh, "oh my god, that is just… wow!" Toga said, never laugh so much since Deadpool,

Shigaraki was smiling from this scene, "after everyone he's been through, he went off like that?" he made a few snickers from the concept of the scene, "this is just hilarious. They killed Stark, just like that?"

"I don't think so" Kurogiri pointed out something strange from the remains of the suit. "where's the body?"

**01:37:11 - 01:37:18**

"Well, that explains it," Mei said, "he wasn't there the entire time, he was controlling an empty suit!"

"At least Stark made it out," Power Loader added, "plus he kept himself safe while still doing something with his suit, very interesting."

**01:37:18 - 01:37:31**

"House party protocol?" Izuku said as he was curious about this protocol and how it can help with Stark's situation.

**01:37:31 - 01:37:45**

The scene changes to show the remains of Stark's house. This caught the audience's eye, curious to why the film is showing this.

Then something opened on its own.

"The cellar," Izuku realized as he remembers mentions of a cellar before Stark used his Iron Man suit.

**01:37:45 - 01:37:54**

"I guess this must be Stark trump card," Nezu said, as he were curious to see what was the House party protocol.

Though the most excited was Mei who wanted to see if it's an ultimate Iron Man suit or something bigger that will save the day.

**01:37:54 - 01:38:03**

The audience had seer anger towards Killian, especially when he has Potts captive, and in danger with Extremis inside her.

"Can't wait for Stark to defeat you," one of the students said, with the others agreeing with them.

**01:38:03 - 01:38:36**

"Such a vile villain," Mina said, now getting angrier towards Killian.

**01:38:36 - 01:38:49**

"Okay, that makes sense," Dabi said, as the Iron Patriot suit opens to reveal president Ellis, "I was wondering who was in the Iron Patriot suit."

**01:38:49 - 01:39:18**

"So that would be the Mandarin's message," Momo said, as she was wondering how Killian is going to kill the US president using the Mandarin's techniques. "if Killian is successful with killing the president, he would have the Mandarin give a lesson about how the President is responsible for the oil spill and show that he is corrupted because he prevents the oil companies from getting sued."

**01:39:18 - 01:39:26**

"The true villainous master, from behind the shadows, setting the stage for terror," Tokoyami said.

**01:39:26 - 01:39:36**

"An error for your part Killian," All Might said, which confused the villains and some of the students.

"He just told him that the vice president is working for him, so if Stark managed to save the president, then he the vice president would be arrested."

**01:39:36 - 01:39:51**

"Okay, stealth time," Mina said, as the audience watch Rhodes and Stark arriving near the boat.

"This might be an interesting scene," Izuku said, "both Rhodes and Stark don't have their Iron Man suits, and they have not a lot of weapons, I wonder how they're going to enter a guarded place?"

"Or rather, how long they'll last?" Shigaraki added.

**01:39:51 - 01:40:27**

Some of the villains chuckled from seeing the scene, "the president wearing the suit he branded while held captive" the leader of the league said, "a terrible way for a high political power to be in."

**01:40:27 - 01:40:39**

"A further irony for the Mandarin's message," Izuku said, remembering Momo's explanation towards how the Mandarin works in terrorist attacks.

"Indeed," Momo agree with the green hair student, "using oil to light him up to reflect on how he tries to cover the oil spillage incident? That would send a major fear towards the united states.

"Yeah, it's like that villain's videos, Gentle criminal or whatever?" Kirishima said, remembering a villain who posts his crimes to try and talk about corruption, however, this was something else.

**01:40:39 - 01:41:06**

"Well that didn't last long," Shigaraki said, as gunfire was shot, the place is now alerted to Stark and Rhode's presence.

**01:41:06 - 01:41:21**

"Rhodes is more trained with firearms," Snipe said towards Rhode's history in military training, while also being impressed with Rhodes being able to shoot the light to prove Stark wrong, "you can focus on suit making and beam firing."

 **01:41:21 -** **01:41:53**

"A really hard situation they're in," All Might said, with everyone agreeing with the symbol of peace.

"Armed men surrounding Stark and Rhodes, low on ammo and their foes all have Extremis." Aizawa said, "I'll be surprised if they managed to make it through."

But what they didn't know that the final battle of this film was about to begin.

**01:41:53 - 01:42:26**

"Oh…" Mei shouted, as she starts to shake, "MY…" she raises her hands, her expression lifted as he hands were open "MECHANICAL…" she then lifted herself from her seat, now standing on her feet, enough for some people can't see the bottom part of the screen, "GOD!" she finally said as she slams her hands down on the seat in front of her, annoyed some students in front of her.

"I guess that's the House party protocol," Izuku said, as he was about to write notes on his book until Mei came along and snatch the book without hesitant, Izuku froze from the quick reaction, "what?"

"Sorry, need to use this." Mei said as she flipped through the blank pages of the book and ripped the pages out of the book, "I need some paper to fill in the amount of inspiration from the upcoming battle, I must know what Stark did to those suits and I want to make them myself, oh I am so excited I can't see you!" she then turns around, wearing her goggles and rushed back to her seat.

Meanwhile, the teachers were completely surprised by Stark's Trump card, "he has a whole army of Iron men," Nezu smiled, "a good way for Stark to have a set of options."

"You know," Power Loader thought of an idea, "maybe we could use the Iron Man models to make humanoid training dummies, I think it would be more efficient for use in hero training than the U.A robot."

"An interesting suggestion," Nezu said, "maybe they can be used for the next entrance exams. Have them as two pointers, though this is just a possibility, I have to consider it after we watch the films"

Overall, the surprise of the Iron Legion for everyone and they are more than excited to see how the fight will go between them and Killian's Extremis men.

(Prepare a whole lot of reaction where it's mostly Mei loving the Iron Legion.)

**01:42:26 - 01:42:41**

"And Jarvis is controlling all of them, this is amazing," Mei said, as she smiles for Stark's personal AI being able to fight.

**01:42:41 - 01:43:01**

"De-attachable and re-attachable, I guess that's where the attaching came from," Mei said, now writing notes.

**01:43:01 - 01:43:25**

"A big baby that acts as support beams for unstable structures, very useful for larger heroes," Mei said.

**01:43:25 - 01:43:29**

"And yours is making a whole lot of Iron Man suits," Power Loader said, "you are exactly like Mei..." he then turns to Mei who's been writing a lot on her own notes, realizing what she really was, "actually, scratch that…"

**01:43:29 - 01:43:57**

The following scene shows the Iron men fighting, everyone loved how it's going, especially Mei who's been adding notes for every new Iron Man appearing on the screen with something new.

But then, with one of the Iron Man crashing into oil barrels, it caused a huge explosion that damages the place where Potts is held captive.

Now the students and teachers were worried about Potts.

**01:43:57 - 01:44:03**

"Finally, he gets into a suit," one of the students said, realizing that Stark wasn't mostly in his hero suit for the majority of this film.

**01:44:03 - 01:44:13**

"It means he coded the suits so that only he could wear them." Power Loader said to Rhode's confusion, "which is also a good defence mechanism, prevents villains from gaining access to gear, especially powerful gear like the Iron man suits."

**01:44:13 - 01:44:21**

"Guess Rhodes has to get his Iron Patriot suit back," Present Mic said. Chuckling that Rhodes needs a lift from one of the Iron Legion suits.

**01:44:21 - 01:44:39**

"Now that's what I call a robot team-up," Mei said, as she noted down the design of the grey Iron Man suit, "jackhammers for arms to increase strength, sure it removes hands but I'll make it work."

"Mei, you're not possibly going to make more of these Iron suits?" Power Loader being somewhat concern for his student.

"Not while I'm in this world, I just need to make sure the Mei Mark 2 works, but when I get back, I'll have more Mark babies as my downtime hobby." Mei replied back.

"Please don't" Power Loader said, knowing that she spends her downtime resting and sleeping. Removing that would keep her awake twenty-four-seven.

**01:44:39 - 01:44:58**

"Good call," Aizawa said, "the rubble would crush Potts if you lift it up."

"But how is he going to get her out of there?" Uraraka said, looking at the big mess on top of Potts, finding it hard to see how he can remove that much to keep her safe.

**01:44:58 - 01:45:25**

The students smiled when Stark managed to hold her hand. Mina liked this moment as it was a romantic part of a rescue.

Then jumped when a heating hand grabbed Starks core, damaging the suit.

"Now the final fight begins," Bakugo said, just when Killian pops out from the floor.

**01:45:25 - 01:45:56**

"He'll never close his eyes," Bakugo said, "he'll see you to what a true villain you are, planning to blow you to bits!"

**01:45:56 - 01:46:06**

"Hidden blade!" Mei said, "an obvious tool, not much can be used, but it's still useful, like taking Killian's arm off."

**01:46:06 - 01:46:10**

"Out of a situation… into a new one," Shigaraki said when Potts fell and landed in a new danger spot.

**01:46:10 - 01:46:51**

The audience was excited to see Stark entering another Iron Man suit, but said suit was destroyed by one of Killian's lackeys.

"Oh come on!" Denki said, feeling disappointed to the turn of events.

"That could have been a manly moment!" Kirishima added.

**01:46:51 - 01:47:12**

"You think bullets would be effective to people who can heal themselves?" one of the villains said.

**01:47:12 - 01:47:46**

The following scene had Rhodes stuck hanging on the side of a container until he made a move that both took out the two Extremis henchmen, but

"A creative way to get to the president," Midnight said.

Then as the bottom explodes, Rhodes uses the Iron Patriot arms to remove one of the strings, saving him and the present from the explosion wave.

With one move, Rhodes has successfully rescued the US president. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and feel happy that they managed to save an important figure.

"Now Stark have to save Potts," Mina said.

**01:47:46 - 01:47:51**

"And now Iron Patriot joins the fight." One of the students said.

**01:47:51 - 01:48:28**

"The reach is too far away," All Might muttered, "you need to wear one of your suits to save her."

The students and teachers started to worry that Potts might not make it in this film, they watch closely, see if he can save him.

**01:48:28 - 01:48:44**

Then in one sudden moment, it was too quick for the audience to realize.

Potts fell into the fire and Stark wasn't able to save her.

Silence once again fill the room, having the same reaction

"NO!" Mina said, "they had something there!" she now felt sad along with some of the students who liked the strange relationship between Stark and Potts.

Meanwhile, Izuku kept watching the film, Uraraka notice he wasn't writing on his notes when a mentioned character dies, he would put in what happens to them, "aren't you going to put in Pott's fate?" she asked.

"Oh, well. I don't know…" Izuku caught the attention of the gravity girl's question, "there's a possibility… just need to see if it worked…"

"What worked?" Uraraka asked, but the boy kept quiet, focusing more on the film.

**01:48:44 - 01:49:06**

"Don't you dare say that!" Mina shouted, feeling rage towards Killian, "you are the worst, you are not just terrorizing a country, but you destroyed something I love, I hope Stark kills you for this!"

And thus, the fight between Stark and Killian begins.

**01:49:06 - 01:50:32**

The following scene was the fight between Killian and Stark, Stark dodging the first move and enter the suit, then they fight, with Killian destroying the suit but managed to lay punches, then he got onto another suit that's stronger until that suit was destroyed as well.

It also reveals Killian having dragon tattoos, which some of the students a couple of villains found them cool even though he is a villain.

The fight ended with Killian having the high ground with Stark having no suit to fight.

**01:50:32 - 01:50:40**

"Time for Iron Man to gear up with his latest design," Mei said, as she watched closely to see the suit attach to Stark…

**01:50:40 – 01:50:54**

Only for the suit to hit something, causing the entire suit to fall apart.

There some chuckles from the audience, both student, teachers and villains, while this happened after the supposed death of Potts and this is the final conflict between the two, it was still hilarious to see that the Mark 42 has been a suit of armour that keeps falling apart.

"like watching a support gear fail video" Power Loader said, chuckling

Meanwhile, for Mei, she was frozen with a still expression of excitement, which when the Mark 42 arrived, when the suit broke, she kept hold of the expression, being completely disappointed by the entrance.

Then ends her froze with an annoyed scream.

 **01:50:54** \- **01:51:39**

"At least he made the suit useful in its destruction," one of the teachers said as Stark jumps off and the suit explodes

"do it for perfect Potts!" Mina cheered after hearing how Stark didn't deserve Potts but thinking that she's already perfect, making her heart filled with joy to see that they are perfect together.

**01:51:39 - 01:52:18**

"You did good Mark 42," Power Loader said to the helmet on fire, "or bad because Mei might consider putting self-destruct sequences onto her gear."

"I will never do that" Mei said, all while putting the idea on her notes, just in case.

**01:52:18 - 01:52:38**

"I can't believe it," Uraraka said, like Killian, now burned up, walk out of the fire and towards Stark, "he's still alive?"

"Regenerating powers is difficult to deal against," Momo said, as she wonders how Stark is going to deal with Killian, especially when he has little suits left.

**01:52:38 - 01:52:57**

"We already guess that," one of the teachers said, "though you're more of a puppet master towards the Mandarin."

**01:52:57 - 01:53:03**

When Killian calls himself the Mandarin and gets smacked, the camera moved to reveal Potts, still alive.

The girls and most of the students and teachers cheered as they are happy to see that Potts managed to survive after Stark failed to save her.

"I knew she survived that fall," Izuku said, "she has Extremis, which has healing and immunity to fire."

**01:53:03 - 01:53:23**

"Oh yeah," Nezu remembered the start of the big showdown, "Stark did say target anyone with high temperatures, an easier way to find anyone with Extremis."

With the speaker removed, the audience were concerned for the Iron Man suit that would attack Potts.

 **01:53:23** \- **01:53:37**

"An epic move!" Uraraka said, liking how Potts did a flip and punch the Iron Man suit.

"Now she became manly," Kirishima added.

**01:53:37 - 01:53:56**

And with one more epic move, Potts kicked an explosive to Killian and blew up him, ending him quickly.

"Take that Killian, you are done for!" Hagakure said, as the students once again see this more active Potts.

For Izuku, he realized that Potts killed Killian, which is a bad thing, but remembers that he made a terrorist, he had a power that heals himself, and there wasn't much to be captured, he would even die if he overheats, which can kill more, while it wasn't right, it was the only way to stop Killian once and for all.

But saying that, he saw Killian as an interesting villain, one who hides from the shadows, creating false fear and true threats for the united states, he created the Mandarin to cover accidents from his Extremis project all while having power over both sides of the conflict between America and the terrorists, he was a villain that nobody knows and he would get away if it wasn't for Stark.

Then again, if it wasn't for Stark, he wouldn't become a villain in the first place.

Now he's fully gone, Izuku puts down his fate, _'Aldrich Killian – blown up by Pepper Potts, his plan to execute the president failed.'_

**01:53:56 - 01:54:51**

"So true" Mina laughed from Stark's answer, liking the moment where it's him and Potts talking after a big conflict.

**01:54:51 - 01:55:17**

"Clean slate protocol," Aizawa said, not need to wonder what he meant by that.

"Well, he needs to not get distracted to fix Potts" Power Loader said.

**01:55:17 - 01:55:34**

"WHAT!?" Mei shouted, now freaking out, "You're destroying your suits!? Why?!"

"Hatsume, he's trying to prove that he wants to help Potts with her Extremis problem rather than working on his suits." Power Loader tries to calm down the worried support girl

"but.. all of that hard work-"

"He'll make more, that's why he called it a clean slate, he's trying to start over fresh."

But Mei had none of it, she closes her eyes and covered her face, not wanting to see babies destroyed.

**01:55:34 - 01:55:51**

"Had to admit, while he is destroying the suits, at last, it looks pretty," Toga said. Who find the Iron man suits exploding very interesting.

"Shut up villain!" Mei shouted to the vampire girl.

The audience ignores Hatsume, as they watch the fireworks.

**01:55:51 - 01:55:16**

"Back to narrative Stark," Sero said, with the screen cutting black, the end drawing near.

**01:55:16 - 01:56:46**

"Trevor is now in complete trouble," one of the teachers said, as the fake Mandarin walks with handcuffs along with swat men escorting him, "and he doesn't know what he took credit for, he might as well see his arrest as rolling the Hollywood carpet."

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he was more focused on what Stark said, it was an interesting quote, one that gives the powerful message to the entire film, he notes it down.

_'You start with something pure, something exciting, then, come the mistakes, the compromises,'_

_'We create our own demons.'_

What Stark is saying is similar to a journey of a hero, he remembers wanted to be a hero, he trained hard when he got One for All, but during his time at U.A, when the villains start to attack and he has to keep going, he made mistakes and compromises along the way.

He will start saving people when he becomes a hero, but he will start to create his own demons, ever action of a hero causes, heck with All Might, it created the League of Villians, who in their first encounter wanted to kill All Might.

It's a complete paradox, heroes trying to stop villain when the heroes are the sources of villains. The only way to truly stop villains is for heroes to cease to exist, but in a world where the majority have powers, doing that would cause disastrous consequences.

(I also wanted to point out that Izuku might be All Might's demon rather than his successor in another universe, oh how wonderful how the MHA multiverse is split into two different paths).

**01:56:46 - 01:56:59**

"Wait, why is Stark in an operation?" Nejire asked.

However, Recovery girl smiled, knowing what's happening.

**01:56:59 - 01:57:10**

"After all this time, he finally gotten the shrapnel removed," Recovery Girl said, now pleased that Stark decided to make this good yet risky decision. "sure the operation would be dangerous, but now he doesn't have to wear an arc reactor on his chest to keep himself alive."

**01:57:10 - 01:57:34**

"And Happy wakes up," Present Mic said, as Happy is slowly recovering from the very early explosion, "now he can start annoying staff to wear badges."

 **01:57:34** - **01:58:10**

"And after all that, Stark gave he kid a lot of stuff," one of the teachers said, "makes sense, especially when he helped Stark so much,"

"I wish I was Harley right now," Mei said, feeling jealous towards the small kid.

**01:58:10 - 01:58:47**

"the miniature arc reactor" Izuku pointed out, "the thing that kept him alive for this long, now doesn't need it anymore."

**01:58:47 - 01:59:16**

And when Stark threw it to the ocean and start to leave, mentioning how his suit is a cacoon, it gave the audience a sense of joy, as this moment was a key change to Stark's character, his journey was at an end, he started as an obvious rich weapons malefactor for a huge company, then he became a superhero, saving lives with his suits, the responsibility took over him, especially after the events of Avengers and with this film, he learned how to move on after all the struggles he dealt.

The future is bright for Tony Stark, and for this film, it felt like this was an end of him, or rather the end a phase from Stark, like leaving the golden age.

And they are excited to see more of him in his new age

**01:59:16 - 01:59:25**

"Hey, he came back for Dumb-E," one of the students said, now feeling more relieved that Dumb-E is recovered after the house destruction.

**01:59:25 - 01:59:37**

"Indeed you are," All Might said, as the film cut to black and film ends.

**01:59:37 - 02:09:04**

The rolling credits show previous scenes of both the first, second and third film in a comic like way while music is being played, while it was stylish, it gave an interesting take and development of Tony Stark becoming Iron Man and how far he went, it was refreshing to see the scenes once again.

It also shows a part where Thomas, the man that Trevor shot, didn't die, as he got up and shook hands with the Mandarin.

"He was right about the guns being fake" Asui said, at least relieved that the man shot on television was all a ruse.

Then the credits rolled as the audience waited for the end credits to show up. Now expecting end credits to appear in every film before the screen room doors opened.

**02:09:04 - 02:09:27**

"So the entire time, he was tell all of this to Bruce Banner" Kirishima pointed out, as the end credits show Stark in therapy telling the events of Iron Man 3 to Banner, the audience was surprised by the Hulk's cameo appearance.

**02:09:27 - 02:09:47**

There were some laughs, "so the Banner didn't hear the entire story" All Might said, finding it a bit funny.

**02:09:47 - 02:09:56**

"Yeah, I was wondering why he decided to tell Banner, he's a scientist, not a therapist," Momo said.

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk about problems, and Banner has his own problems," Asui suggested.

**02:09:56 - 02:10:08 (FILM ENDS)**

"Well, I guess we'll leave Stark talking about his old problems with Banner," one of the teachers said as everyone started to stand up and walk about of the screen room.

Upon leaving the doors, Bakugo notices a strange appearance right in front of the exiting audience, something that he saw from the films.

"You got to be kidding me"

* * *

_End of Film 7._


	30. Interlude 8

**Okay before we begin the Interlude, I am going to say this.**

**Yes, I am going to do 'All Hail The King' before showing the MCU the next film, while people don't like how they have done the Mandarin in Iron Man 3, I do like the Trevor character, and I like how there's a short to show what happened to him.**

**It wasn't easy to find a clip since it doesn't appear on Disney+, not even on the extras in the MCU films like the rest of the shorts, but I managed to find a good source for the timestamps, so expect to see the short in the upcoming chapter.**

**Now with that done, let's resume the plot nobody asked for but have to exist for continuity sake. (and possibly be important in the long run.)**

* * *

**30:00**

* * *

Right in front of the screen room exit, Bakugo seeing it first along with everyone else, caught them by surprise.

"Now… I know how Potts feels" Mina said as she stares at the giant 15-foot bunny, the exact replica from Iron Man 3, with the label that reads "Merry Christmas Pepper."

"Of course she would place the bunny here," All Might said as some of the students came close towards the bunny, even Eri found it interesting.

While they looked at the bunny, the rest walked around the Cinema, noticing the changes and looking around the cinema's waiting room, there are more additions, the Mark 42 being displayed along with the other Iron Man suit as well as the bunny, in which some of the students cuddle with.

There are no additions on the wall of heroes, but on the villains, there are three images, the first is the image of Aldrich Killian in which shirtless glowing form, with the label _'Aldrich Killian/Extremis Villain'_ the other was an image of Savin in the appearance of a suit, the label reads _'Eric Savin/Coldblood/Guard Guy'_

And finally, on the far side between the villain pictures and Deadpool's picture was an image of Trevor in his Mandarin outfit, the label reading _'Trevor Slattery/The Fake Mandarin'._

"FWM seriously put an image for this imposter?" Shigaraki said, who didn't like the idea that the Mandarin would be considered a villain.

From here the break time starts, with Mei quickly going into the workshop.

* * *

**28:21**

* * *

Upon arrival, Mei looked towards her suit, as it has a close but not perfect design of Stark's Iron Man suit, instead of the hot rod colours that Stark gave to his suit, Mei had colours that fit with herself, a full body in black while the details being pink.

"And now, the Mei Mark 1 is ready for testing," the inventor said, though noticing something else that wasn't there before.

Usually, she would find a random blueprint that she can follow and use for building, all of them being the cause of the FWM, there was one for the Arc reactor back on the first film, and then the suit after she made her version of the device.

Now there's another one, a blueprint that FWM made for her to make in exchange for extended time, "well, it doesn't hurt to take a look" she said, wanting to know the design before she test run her suit.

She approaches the blueprint and begins to roll out the paper, seeing the full design.

Upon looking she sees a design for another suit of armour, similar to the Iron Man suits, except that it has a more medieval look upon it, similar to the concepts of a black knight.

However, the designs weren't the big issue for Mei, but rather the numbers.

According to the number of how tall and wide the suit should be, it's supposed to be made not for anyone, but for a small person, not for the teachers or students or villains to wear, but more likely a child.

Then again, the FWM appears to be a small child, so she assumes the suit is for her.

She plans to start making this suit right after the next film, for now, it's all about her suit and rocket boots.

"Okay," Mei clapped her hands, walking towards the Mei Mark 1, "time to test this baby out!"

* * *

**28:19**

* * *

Without warning (except the people who started to cuddle the big bunny) people turn to the workshop to see a very unexpected suit.

It was one of the Iron Man suits, except with major differences, it has mixture designs of the Mark 3 and Mark 5, the details on the body seems to come from five while the boots and gloves are from the Mark 3 with a difference, the helmet has some resemblance towards the Iron Man helmets but with slightly different designs, the colours though stood out, what would be grey or gold is black and what's supposed to be red it's pink.

"I am ready!" Mei spoken out of the helmet, the voice sounds slightly robotic-like Stark in the suits.

The groups who were interested in Iron Man quickly rushed to see Mei in her Mei Mark 1 suit, "you look amazing Hatsume," Izuku said, actually surprised by the suit, "did you build that yourself?"

"Yep, with some help from Sensei number one" she points to Power Loader, "and inspiration from Sensei number two" she then points to the replica of the Mark 3 Iron Man suit, "and with protective armour, I'm ready to fly like Stark."

She then proceeds to walk out of the cinema, "if you want to watch, follow me!"

While most of the teachers and students and a few villains followed the support girl, FWM approached the group who stayed with the bunny.

"Hey Eri" FWM approached the girl, she turned to see the hooded girl, curious to what she has to say.

"Are you ready for another lesson?"

* * *

**24:03**

* * *

While Hatsume started to fly around the outside world, the FWM and Eri sat away from everyone, the only person who was near them was Mirio and Aizawa, who was asked to be present for Eri's lesson.

the group who are looking out for Eri are aware that FWM had been teaching the horned girl how to control her quirk, her first lessons were when they were away during the Captain America film, the hooded girl managed to get Eri to stop using her quirk when she turns it on.

This lesson is more on how she deactivates her quirk, but shown proof for Aizawa and Mirio.

"Now Eri, pay attention to this" FWM started, holding a brown and decaying fruit, "this is a rotten apple," the hooded girl placed the apple between her and Eri, "from what I taught you before, I want you to do it again, try to make the apple go back where it was, a good, edible apple."

"Alright, I'll try," Eri said, looking at the apple.

"NO!" FWM shouted, but in a man like groaning voice, "try not! Do, or do not, there is no try." The FWM smiled, turning to Aizawa and Mirio, "Master Yoda from Empire Strikes Back"

The teacher and one of the big three watched as Eri grabbed the apple with her hand, she took a deep breath and activated her quirk, as the horn glows the goggles she was wearing moved inwards, a similar activation when something too much for the girl is on the screen.

"Okay, Eri" FWM guided the little girl, "don't focus on the apple, think of how tasty apples are, make it like the apple in front of you, the apple isn't rotten, make it what you want it to be before."

From advice from the FWM, Eri used her quirk and quickly, the apple started to lose its decay, the brown parts were disappearing, the red on the apple begins to show, and quickly, Eri managed to turn the apple what she wanted it to be like.

When her goggles deactivate, she sees a new, non-rotted, shiny red, apple.

"I did it" Eri smiled, "I revered the apple,"

"Great job," FWM responded, "the apple itself is the reward, enjoy yourself" the hooded girl stood up as the little girl stared at the apple, looking confused.

"So you managed to help her with her quirk," Mirio said, impressed by the entire thing, giving a sense of hope as well.

"Yeah, it's only in early starts but I think we would be moving on to bigger things," FWM said before turning to Eri, "remember what I said."

"Yeah," she spoke before eating the apple.

Meanwhile, for Aizawa there was a small suspicion that he notice turning the quirk activation, one second, she was happy, but then suddenly she was confused, the shift in expression was somewhat strange.

"Now, let's see Mei crash," the hooded girl said, just as she turns to see Mei bumping on a tall rock structure, causing her to fall before catching herself with her rockets,

"I'm okay." She said, giving a thumbs-up, once again losing control before controlling it once again.

Eri didn't see the crash, she just ate her apple.

* * *

**0:15**

* * *

The remainder of the break wasn't interesting, aside watched Mei flying in her suit for ten minutes before she went back to the workshop, then it was the usual talking and relaxing before the next film, though some of the students cuddled up with the giant bunny.

The Eri watching group talked about any strange moments from both Eri and FWM, Mirio had nothing to worry about, but find it interesting that FWM is taking her time to teach Eri how to control her quirk, so far, she managed to reverse a rotten apple, but only with the help of the goggles and FWM's advice, he wasn't sure if she could control her quirk without them, but it was still a good start.

Aizawa, on the other hand, noted that Eri had a strange small shift in her expression after reversing the apple, the rest didn't see that as a major problem but the teacher will keep an eye on her just in case.

By the time break was over, everyone went to the doors of the screen room and looked up to see the next film; _'MCU 8 - Thor: The Dark World'._

"The return of Thor Might!" Uraraka cheered as the group went to their seats, excited to see the Norse god with All Might's voice.

When everyone is seated, the FWM appears to take the stage.


	31. All Hail The King (Marvel One-Shot)

**So in recent news, and I already heard it from you guys, Chadwick Boseman passed away, I watched the Black Panther film recently, and I feel sad for his passing, but he did well being the hero in that film, I will remember him for being a good hero and the King of Wakanda.**

**for that, I will say, Wakanda forever!**

* * *

**Now, onto the next short, or rather last short since there are no notable shorts after this… I think…**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the following story is following the short of 'All Hail The King' to avoid copyright issues and number 3 of 'Entires not allowed' under the website' Rules and Guidelines, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**It's difficult to watch this short anywhere, but the best way to read this is by watching All Hail The King on the Totalshortfilms website, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

* * *

"Now before we begin the next film, it's time for another short!" FWM announced the audience peaked up, curious about another short, it's been a long while since they have seen shorts, both of them involving Coulson, but since he died in Avengers, that means there would someone else to take the main role for the short.

"This short will answer a question you haven't asked or cared since he made a bad expression, hopefully, this will clear things up, All Hail The King!" the girl raised her hands before leaving the stage as the short plays.

* * *

**All Hail The King**

**00:00 – 00:04**

The short begins with a quote, Izuku quickly wrote it down as many read said quote.

 _"Come not between a dragon and his wrath,"_ Tokoyami said, finding the quote interesting.

"That's from Shakesphere play, King Lear," Momo said, though most notice the play name from the right to tell where the quote came from.

This made the audience ever so curious to what this short is going to be about.

**00:04 - 00:25**

"So this is a villain review," one of the teachers said, "another thing similar to our world."

"You mean the villain interviews?" Izuku said, overhearing the teachers' conversations, "documentaries about captured long-term villains willing to give out their story during their prison sentence?"

"Pretty much," another teacher said, "I guess this would be one of them, but who?"

Meanwhile, Shigaraki notices an earlier shot that reveals something he saw in Iron Man 3, he could guess who it is…

And he doesn't like the person.

**00:25 – 0:32**

"You got to be kidding me," Shigaraki facepalmed, realizing that he's interviewing Trevor Slattery. In the previous film, he despises the man for being a fake villain.

**0:32 - 0:46**

"I guess that makes as an interesting documentary," Kurogiri said, "a story about a washed-up actor who became the most fear terrorist in America, taking credit for someone else's work without knowing what they did, it would intriguing to know how he managed to pull it off before his arrest."

"But we know how he pulled it off," Shigaraki said.

"I'm saying that to an outsider view."

Meanwhile, the teachers thought about the Mandarin villain and they too would find a documentary interesting, as it's about how a villain became famous from being feared without committing a single crime.

**0:46 - 1:11 (Title Drop)**

"So this short is about Trevor," Nezu said, as he finds this short unique, he expects the short to fill in more about Trevor, maybe show a part of his past and how he's dealing with prison life after being arrested."

The audience interested to see more of this, so they watch the short, just as the title drop that reads 'All Hail The King'.

**1:11 – 1:33**

"He's a celebrity… in prison?" Dabi raised a brow from this logic.

"I guess prisoners liked how he managed to terrorize America with his 'act', seeing him good for his performance rather than his crime." The purple villain explained.

**1:33 - 1:50**

"He also has an assistant," one of the teachers said, finding it strange yet amusing to how they talk like a pro hero talk to a service intern.

**1:50 - 2:17**

"That's what I would like to see as well," Shigaraki said, liking the man threatening Trevor.

**2:17 - 2:46**

"Someone finally tells him that," the villain leader said, smiling at the person who doesn't like Trevor as well.

"Wait a minute, if Trevor isn't a real criminal, why is he in Prison?" Nejire asked.

"While it's true he didn't murder anyone or ordered people to commit crimes, he still associates and worked with the villains, even if he's unaware that they were doing bad things" Aizawa gave out an answer to why Trevor is in prison, "as well as disturbing the peace with his messages across the States and threatening governments."

"In addition of being the face of a highly wanted terrorist" All Might added.

**2:46 - 2:53**

"Doesn't mean you're a real villain," Spinner said. While he follows Stain's example and calling out fake heroes, someone who claims themselves as a villain while not doing villainous things sounds wrong to the green villain.

If he can say who is worthy to be villains, Trevor is not one of them.

**2:53 - 3:22**

"It lost the charm now." Kirishima sighed, remembering how he feared the Mandarin, after the film and finding out who the Mandarin is, it's not the same as the message.

"But still, he gives out an impressive performance of a fearful villain," Nezu said.

**3:22 - 3:34**

"While we don't like Trevor for being a fake villain, at least he has fans," Mina said towards the prisoners who liked Trevor's Mandarin performance.

"That's because they would low level thugs," Shigaraki said, "of course they would respect him."

"Didn't you find the Mandarin interesting though?" Toga pointed out

"That was before, I was tricked by this idiot" the villain leader shouted.

"so you admit that you're an idiot?"

Shigaraki was annoyed by Toga's comeback, thinking about killing the vampire for insulting him but kept to himself, reminding himself that the powerful FWM is watching him.

**3:34 - 3:44**

The audience looked at what supposed to be Trevor's cell, which is a big open space, it has his bed, but also other stuff, such as books, a fan, a cooking area, even a person toilet, he also has an actor mirror and his Mandarin outfit in display.

"This seems… cosy for a cell…" Twice said, as some of the villains find the cell very different than they thought.

"You expect a prison cell being nothing more than a small room with a bed and a toilet?" Aizawa said towards the villains, "well it is the case for crazed, dangerous and low-level villains, Trevor would be a special case."

"A very special case," All Might said, "I guess he wouldn't complain or do anything aggressive in prison, he would be in his best behaviour, so they would allow him to have these stuff and a bigger room."

"Not to mention his celebrity treatment" Present Mic added, "only a famed villain would live in prison luxury."

"Unless said famed villain is a psychopath" Aizawa corrected, "it's just Trevor is very different than any other villain"

**3:44 - 4:12**

"I don't want to know what you're saying," one of the students said, feeling slightly disgusted from Trevor's comment.

**4:12 - 4:42**

"That's two words," Izuku said, annoyed by Trevor's miscorrection, being worse than Present Mic's English class. Nether less, he starts to make an interesting note, "though I guess from his drug addiction, possibly he was high most of the time, they did give Trevor more drugs in exchange for the Mandarin role."

**4:42 - 5:07**

"The Mandarin act in a nutshell," Sero said.

**5:07 - 5:46**

The following scene talked about Trevor's childhood, how he got into acting by being in a play. It also talked about his mother, who died and Trevor wasn't there or at the funeral due to him having a big break in America.

While most of the audience doesn't like Trevor for being a big fake and strange, this at least showed a little bit more about the man, gives a more human touch to the character.

**5:46 - 6:02**

"That is such a terrible Russian accent" Momo commented on Trevor's impression.

**6:02 - 6:48**

The following scene was showing a pilot episode that Starred Trevor, a series about a Russian Detective.

the audience didn't like the pilot introduction, mostly that action detective series are not their interest, but it also seems very stereotypical towards Russians.

"No wonder that pilot was rejected" one of the teachers sighed, as it was a bad intro of a series pilot.

**6:48 - 7:44**

"I too would complain how you are a fake hero and it's better for you to die than to rot in this luxury you call a cell," Shigaraki said towards Trevor talking about how there are people who hated his role as the Mandarin.

**7:44 - 7:57**

"Now we're going into the interesting parts," Nezu said, "while Trevor's Mandarin role used the Ten Rings symbol, it seems neither Trevor nor Killian is even associated with the group."

"You're talking about the group in the first film," Todoroki said, understanding what the principal is trying to explain.

"Correct Todoroki" Nezu continued, "though even if that group was killed by Obadiah, they may be a small fraction of the entire terrorist organization."

While the principal explains, Izuku noted it all down, as it might be important information later, he also listens closely to the interviewer, who might give more about the Ten Rings.

**7:57 - 8:15**

"He doesn't even know what he's based on," one of the villains said, hating Trevor more for not doing his own research.

Meanwhile, some of the student girls feel a bit disgusted from what Trevor said.

 **8:15** \- **8:33**

"So, the Mandarin isn't even something Killian and his think tank made up," All Might said, finding that bit of information interesting. "He's a legend from the ideals of the Ten Rings."

While the teachers and students thought about what the Mandarian actually is, the 1-A teacher notices something strange from the interviewer, especially with his camera.

**8:33 - 8:45**

As the camera was shifting, it reveals something that was a high concern to the audience. It reveals a hidden gun inside the camera.

"What is he doing?" one of the teachers said, now a concern for Trevor's safety.

**8:45 - 9:01**

And with the interviewer's comment and his quick action of shooting the guards, it was clear to the audience what is happening, and why he's doing this.

"The interviewer, he's part of the Ten Rings" Izuku realized.

"This is a surprise," one of the teachers said, but continue to watch the action.

**9:01 - 9:21**

The following scene had the interviewer fighting against Trevor's assistant, though he may land a few good punches, the fight ended with the Interviewer killing the assistant.

"At least the died protecting someone…" one of the teachers said, being positive about the supposed prisoner dying for something good, but at the same time not so much since he died and he's a prisoner, committed a crime before.

**9:21 - 9:34**

"Saying that while having a gun behind his back," Dabi said towards Trevor aiming gunpoint at the Interviewer.

"The gun being hold by Trevor, someone who can't be trusted with guns" Midnight added.

"Fair point."

**9:34 - 9:45**

"And now the tables are turned," Shigaraki said, hoping for the Interviewer to blast Trevor's brains out.

**9:45 – 10:01**

"Should have thought about that before you became the most feared man in America," one of the villains said.

**10:01 - 10:23**

From hearing what the Interviewer said, all while hearing the noise of gunfire, supposed the prison being attack by the Ten Rings, it made the audience realized a bigger picture towards the Mandarin.

"So the Mandarin isn't just an act from Trevor or a legend, but he's real." All Might said as he heard the Interviewer saying a special someone who wants his name back from Trevor.

"I guess he's going to tack the Mandarin's name back by torturing Trevor who taking his name, any villain would if another plagiarized their name." Spinner said.

"Said the villain in Stain's clothing," Dabi added.

"Hey, I'm a fan of his work, not a copy."

Meanwhile, for the teachers and students, the scene said that there is a bigger threat related to the Ten Rings, the threat being the Mandarin, not Trevor but a real threat named the Mandarin.

It would be interesting to see a later film that reveals this Mandarin, but for now, the short is more of a tease towards the upcoming villain.

**10:23 - 10:29**

"But you will," Kurogiri said, just when the short ends.

**10:29 - 11:19**

The following scene was the credits, nothing much to say, but then it cuts to an earlier scene where Trevor does his Mandarin act to his fans.

Then it showed a character that a few notices and haven't seen for a long while.

"Isn't that Hammer?" Iida pointed out,

"Who?" Uraraka asked, which she and most of the students were confused, already forgetting the guy from Iron Man 2.

"Justin Hammer," Iida explained, "Stark's rival in his second film, the guy who failed to replicate the Iron Man suit and worked with Whiplash to compete against Stark."

"Oh yeah," Uraraka said, reminded just how much he didn't like Hammer for what he did.

"I guess after that film, he was arrested and sentenced to prison for associating with Whiplash, as well as being responsible for the terror at the Stark Expo," Midnight said, "at least he got deserved justice."

**11:19 - 11:38**

"I don't know who they are, but that's a good insult to the fake Mandarin" Twice commented on Hammer complain towards Trevor.

"Though, it's very surprising that Trevor and Hammer are the villains that are in prison compare to all the villains in the film," Nezu said, thinking about what happened to the bad guys in the MCU, "aside from Abomination and Loki, every villain had met their demise, I expect future villains would have that too, but it would be nice if heroes managed to capture villains before destroying them."

**11:38 - 12:25**

"Still not letting go of what Potts did to you," Todoroki said.

**12:25 - 12:35**

"More like Stark is teasing you on how terrible your tech was, you and Stark are nothing alike," Kirishima said.

"Plus, Stark is no longer an arms dealer, he's on a different path" All Might added.

**12:35 - 12:50 (SHORT END)**

"At least we get to know what happened to Hammer as well," Momo said.

Overall, the short was a bit interesting, even if it came from a fake villain, it showed what happened to him after the events of Iron Man 3, as well as teasing on a new, greater threat of a real Mandarin villain.

Izuku wonders when this Mandarin would show up, if it's teased here then it would be soon. He will lookout for the new Mandarin.

(Oh, you poor boy… he hasn't even appeared yet, though maybe he'll show up in Phase 4.)

With the credits ending, the FWM appeared once again, now introducing the audience of the next MCU film.


	32. Thor: The Dark World (Part 1)

**NOTE (READ THIS): the following story is following the film of 'Thor: The Dark World' to avoid copyright issues and number 3 of 'Entires not allowed' under the website' Rules and Guidelines, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Thor: The Dark World on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

The FWM stood on the stage once again, starting her introduction of the film.

"This film…exists."

Her introduction was rather short though,

"What? You expect another idea about what this film show, the Author sees this film as the second least favourite out of all the films, but unfortunately, the film is important for one reason, so let's begin!"

With the audience confused towards the constant saying about 'the Author,' the film starts to show the Marvel intro.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:41**

"Dark Elves?" one of the students were quickly questioning the film's introduction.

"I understand this is a Thor Film with Norse mythology, but elves?" Jiro said already confused towards what these Dark Elves would be.

"Are there Elves in Norse Mythology?" Denki turned to Momo, who, from the first Thor film, knows a more about the Mythology than the other students.

"I… think so…" Momo said, but didn't explain, she just watches the film.

**00:00:41 - 00:00:52**

"I assume Malekith is the main villain of this film," Tokoyami said.

"And a more original character, I don't recall a Malekith in the mythology" Momo added.

**00:00:52 - 00:01:03**

While the film played, Izuku had been writing down what Odin talked about, from the Dark Elves, Malekith and now the Aether, all information that will more likely be mentioned more often as the films progress.

**00:01:03 - 00:03:13**

The following scenes are a very shown battle between the Dark Elves and the Asgardians, it showed the Elves having strength enhancements, but even then the Asgardians managed to defeat them, even taking the Aether away from them.

The audience found it an interesting battle scene, showing the past to set up the possible threat that will appear in the film's present time.

But in addition to Malekith destroying his own people to kill an Asgardian army, the audience sees the man as a ruthless elf, a fine fit for a villain.

**00:03:13 - 00:03:43 (title drop)**

"Okay I can already tell what's going to happen," Nezu said, as he knows what the plot of the whole story would be just when the title drop.

He looked with the other students some having an idea of what it would be, while others just want to watch the film and not speculate. He remains silent to see if it comes true.

**00:03:43 - 00:04:03**

The second Loki appears, everyone quickly was both angry yet stratified to see the villain in chains.

"I guess this takes place after the Avengers when Loki is taken away for Asgardian justice," All Might said.

"Rare for me to say, but I agree," Toga said, "Loki tried to take freedom away. He deserves this. Maybe much worse."

**00:04:03 - 00:04:52**

"Perfect combination for villainous traits," Tokoyami said.

**00:04:52 - 00:05:08**

"That's interesting," Izuku said, adding the information down on the notes, "so, in this reality, the Norse Gods are not actually gods or Immortal, they have long expanded lifespans than regular humans, going up to five thousand years."

"It's still a long time," Kirishima said, "but still it shows that the Norse Gods are like aliens."

"Though it makes me wonder," Mina said, thinking about the lifespan of an Asgardian, "how old is Thor?"

Other people started to think about it, some speculated a thousand years, others said around that number, it was still interesting.

**00:05:08 - 00:05:23**

"He's not wrong," Uraraka said, remembering how Loki was abandoned in the first film, either due to the Asgardian war from the Frost Giants or truly abandoned by his true father, but either way, if it wasn't for Odin, Loki would have died.

**00:05:23 - 00:05:50**

"Screw that!" Toga complained, "I prefer the axe, the blood squirting would be brutal!"

Ignoring the psycho's comment towards the mischief god, the teachers and some students thought that the punishment was acceptable, though understood the death penalty.

"I guess Frigga has a heart for Loki, understandable for his adopted mother," Momo said, realizing that she needs to explain about the character, "Frigga is Odin's wife." She cleared some confusion.

**00:05:50 - 00:06:10**

The teachers smiled from what Odin said, from the previous Thor film, it showed a lesson for the Thunder god, and he learned it well, to them, they can see Thor being a great King of Asgard as long as he still wields the hammer.

**00:06:10 - 00:06:16**

The scene made a sudden shift to an invasion of a place named 'Vanaheim'.

"looks like we're looking at another planet in the nine realms" Momo comments on the scene, "and it seems it's the home of the Vanir"

"Van-what?" one of the students questioned.

"Pretty much other and less famous gods residing from this realm."

**00:06:16 - 00:06:49**

As the scene follows, with invaders attacking and familiar faces appearing, just when Sif was ambushed by an armed enemy, the portal appeared and a hammer appeared out of it.

This caused some of the audience to squeal, right when the portal disappears to show Thor.

"Thor Might!" Uraraka shouted, who kept calling Thor by his nickname for the audience.

"Have no fear," All Might turn into his buffed mode, "for Thor is here!" just when he said this, he turns back to his weaker form, "totally worth it," he said, coughing out blood.

**00:06:49 - 00:06:57**

"Still the manliest god of thunder out there," Kirishima said towards Thor's hammer strike.

**00:06:57 - 00:07:36**

The following scenes show more fighting between Thor and his friends, there wasn't much to say except the excitement of battle with Thor.

**00:07:36 - 00:07:46**

"I assume he's the leader of this invasion," Iida said towards the big rock creature who smacked an Asgardian.

**00:07:46 - 00:08:11**

"Now that's a big foe, ribbit" Asui said, comparing the warchief with Thor.

Aizawa, on the other hand, shrugs, "Thor fought bigger." A reasonable assumption since he saw what Thor is capable of and other students and teachers agrees with him.

**00:08:11 - 00:08:31**

"That… is… MANLY AS HECK!" Kirishima shouted as many of the audience were stunned to see that one action, just one action, Thor managed to defeat the warchief of the invasion on Vanahiem, turning the creature into rubble.

"Really shows just how strong Thor is," Sero said.

**00:08:31 - 00:08:44**

There were a few chuckles from the audience from one of Thor's friend' comment.

**00:08:44 - 00:09:32**

"Heimdall?" Mineta questioned Thor's soft calling, "I thought the Bifrost was destroyed."

"Maybe it was rebuilt between films," Izuku said a possibility, "I remember that Heimdall said that the gateway can be built once more, I guess it wasn't in the Avengers."

**00:09:32 - 00:09:42**

"Looking at Asgard for the second time, it's still a sight to behold" All Might smile towards the big city of Asgard.

"After clearing the confusion of Norse Mythology existing in this reality, I agree as well," Iida added.

**00:09:42 - 00:10:36**

"Sounds like a very honourable hero to achieve peace for nine realms." The symbol of peace said as he had somewhat a feeling that Thor is somewhat a form of peace if he managed to bring peace to nine planets since the destruction of the Bifrost.

The fact that he sounds like him gives him the idea even more.

**00:10:36 - 00:10:50**

"That doesn't mean they can't be together" Mina complained while the rest of the audience disliked how Odin called humans 'fleeting and nothing'.

"While I don't like how he called us nothing, I understood why he says that," Momo said, "it's mentioned that Asgardians can live up to five thousand years, compare to our lifespan, Thor will outlive Foster, a relationship like that can be a bit difficult."

**00:10:50 - 00:12:09**

The following scene is Thor at a celebration, with Asgardians having drinks and enjoying their time. With one of Thor's friends making an 'Another!' reference from the first Thor film, however, Thor himself was strangely quiet. Some of the audience can see that Thor was thinking about something, some assume the responsibility of becoming the King of Asgard, while others were thinking that he's thinking about Jane Foster, while a few are thinking of both.

Mina whispered. "you still can't let it go."

**00:12:09 - 00:12:24**

"Typical Viking celebrations," Iida said towards Thor conversation, "I heard that in Vikings, they make big celebrations after a big battle, it's often both drunk and often violent.

**00:12:24 - 00:13:03**

The scene made a sudden shift to reveal an overview of London.

"looks like we're in Midgard" Izuku joked, "and looks it's taking place, not in the states. But in England."

The audience watched the changing scene of Earth, but curious to see why it's taking place in London.

**00:13:03 - 00:13:14**

"Oh, that's why," Asui said, as many of the students are happy to see Jane Foster once again, in which they haven't seen her since the first Thor film, though mentioned in the Avengers.

**00:13:14 - 00:13:31**

"She has a date!?" Mina shouted, as she realizing what's going on with this scene.

"makes sense, it's been a long time since Thor saw Jane, she would more likely move on," Midnight said, understanding the scene.

"But I want Jane and Thor Might to be Together!" Mina shouted

"Mina, don't want to be rude, but you don't need to ship a couple even if they have feelings for him." Izuku pointed out.

(Coming from the guy with a harem of ships. Also can't wait for the later film where Jane and Thor end their relationship.)

**00:13:31 - 00:14:01**

"Yeah, as much as it hurts, long-distance relationships don't often work, people would move on and find another person." One of the teachers said, hearing the story from Jane's date who has been in a long-distance relationship.

**00:14:01 - 00:14:43**

"This would explain why they're in London," Nezu said, as he was curious to why the equipment is malfunctioning.

**00:14:43 - 00:15:40**

"At least he understands," Midnight said.

**00:15:40 - 00:16:11**

"Wait, so an intern has an intern?" one of the students said, thinking of the idea being somewhat funny.

Though with that, that would add another person in Foster's group, though most of them were curious about the missing man, someone that was in both Thor and Avengers.

**00:16:11 - 00:16:30**

"Sounds like something important, I wonder what Erik is doing if he's onto something?" Nezu said as he takes a sip from his cup of tea.

**00:16:30 - 00:16:37**

After seeing a certain shot, Nezu spat out his tea, as nearly everyone in the screen room had the same shocked reaction.

"What the hell!?" one of the many students shouted as the news reported explained the scene itself.

**00:16:37 - 00:16:57**

The entire audience was in utter shock to see Erik being butt naked, running around Stonehenge and holding scientific equipment.

"I know Erik had been through a lot, but this is… something I would never expect to see from him," Izuku said, dropping his pencil the second he saw Erik naked.

"I mean… it's not that bad…" Mirio said as he had experience being naked from the use of his quirk.

"At least they're censoring his exposed parts," Aizawa said, sighing from the scene, "I heard in the sports festival a couple of years back, the camera crew had to cut showings from Mirio every time he activates his quirk.

Once Erik entered the police car and the scene ends, nearly every one took a deep sigh from seeing the scene, Izuku turns to see Eri who had her goggles activated during the entire news report.

**00:16:57 - 00:17:06**

"Oh I get it" All Might snickered as the Intern's Intern gave out his name, "She calls him intern but his name is Ian, similar-sounding names"

**00:17:06 - 00:17:26**

"That's completely unnecessary," Todoroki said when Darcy called Foster even if they're a shout away from each other.

**00:17:26 – 00:18:39**

"Yeah, you think?" Denki said towards Darcy's obvious comment.

The scene shows one of the kids using a soft finger to make the truck float. Though it would be nothing to the audience since Uraraka could easily do the same for maybe a second or two, they're trying to think about how it could happen in this reality.

Izuku already wrote what's going on with the truck, but he and most of the audience kept an eye on the screen to see what else is happening.

**00:18:39 - 00:19:06**

After the floating truck, another strange anomy shows a bottle disappearing and reappearing at the top.

"Obviously there's something strange about this place," Izuku said, keeping in note.

**00:19:06 - 00:19:33**

"If that's the case, then it's potentially dangerous" Aizawa considered what's going on.

"I'm curious to see where the objects are going into," Kurogiri added.

**00:19:33 - 00:20:19**

"What an idiot," Shigiraki said when Ian threw the car key into the portal, only for it to disappear.

**00:20:19 - 00:20:54**

The next scene showed Jane searching for more strange picking in the area until the wind started to push her, she went through a sudden portal.

"Now we can see where they lead to," one of the teachers said, as everyone looked to see where Foster was.

**00:20:54 - 00:21:02**

"She's near the Aether!" one of the students shouted, as the audience starts to realize where Foster was.

"Wait, so are the portals lead to Asgard?" Uraraka asked, however, most of the smarter groups were unsure

However, this might cause a problem, she shouldn't be there.

**00:21:02 - 00:22:03**

"What just happened," one of the students said, confused to the Aether going towards Jane.

"I think the Aether attached itself to Jane Foster" Izuku answered.

Now, most of the audience is worried about Foster. She's been attached to a dangerous weapon in an underground place that was designed so no one could ever find the place.

**00:22:03 - 00:22:14**

"The Dark Elves ship" Izuku whispered, writing information down on his notes, knowing that the elves are going to be the main villain of this film.

**00:22:14 - 00:23:04**

"interesting," the green hair student said, "so the Dark Elves were sleeping for thousands of years, waiting for this 'convergence' to occur,"

"Shows that they want to do the Aether plan, even if it means sleeping for a long time, ribbit" Asui added.

"Though I think the loose gravity and the strange portal might have something to do with this convergence."

**00:23:04 - 00:23:08**

"looks like the Bifrost was rebuilt after all" Mineta said, looking at the new Bifrost that was thoughtfully destroyed.

**00:23:08 - 00:24:06**

"Interesting," Nezu said, thinking about what Heimdall said, "so this convergence is a universe-scale alignment."

"It does sound like it" Momo added, "I also guess it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see, like a solar eclipse."

"While it sounds eventful, the mention of dangerous effects would explain the portals and loose gravity," Izuku said, adding all the information in his notes, "I wonder if Erik was trying to tone down the dangerous effects on Earth."

**00:24:06 - 00:24:35**

"That's because she's underground, probably behind you," one of the students said, as the worry for Foster starts to grow.

**00:24:35 - 00:25:09**

"I… guess she's back on Earth…" Mina said, with worry of where Jane was, starts to fade away.

"Even so, Heimdall and Thor know something is wrong," Iida added.

**00:25:09 - 00:25:31**

"Is it just me or are they completely dry in open rain?" Dabi notices how it's raining and yet none of them is wet.

"Maybe there's a portal above them." Spinner suggested.

**00:25:31 - 00:25:57**

"Thor Might has returned to Foster!" Mina shouted, feeling happy to see this scene. "oh it's been too long since they were together."

**00:25:57 - 00:26:46**

"Thinking of a hero first before being with loved ones," All Might said, as he reminded the responsibility of a hero.

"A Pro Hero job is full-time, it would be difficult to find free time, which is why when I have such time, it took them having naps," Aizawa explained.

"No kidding," Kirishima commented on his teacher's thoughts, "since I started U.A, I find myself doing hero training than anything else."

**00:26:46 - 00:26:50**

"Yeah, but he was thinking of Foster's safety" one of the teachers pointed out, "there was a scene where Coulson told Thor where Foster was and how she was safe."

**00:26:50 - 00:27:22**

"Darcy, you joy kill!" Mina complained, "they were about to kiss, now you ruined it!"

**00:27:22 - 00:27:40**

There were a few chuckles from the small answer from Thor.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure space would be fine as well," Present Mic said, chuckling from hearing that 'space is fine'.

**00:27:40 - 00:27:58**

In an unexpected turn of events, the audience were jumped from seeing just one touch, caused a blast wave that sent the police officers flying and all the vehicle windows were broken.

"And all that police offer did was touch her!" Uraraka shouted, "Is that how powerful the Aether is!?"

Izuku, on the other hand, realized the capabilities of the weapon, he notes it all down.

**00:27:58 - 00:28:13**

"Don't you know that's freaking Thor Might!" one of the students complain to how one of the policemen is trying to arrest a Norse thunder god.

**00:28:13 - 00:28:29**

"You can say that again," Sero said.

"Looks like Foster is going to see Asgard," Mina said, as she and the rest of the students were excited though know why she's going there.

**00:28:29 - 00:28:59**

"Imagine travelling like that. Going from one place in the universe to another," one of the students start to debate to what it would be like using the Bifrost.

"I think it would be thrilling," Mina said, with some students agreeing.

"I think I would vomit if I entered the Bifrost," Uraraka added, with a few nods as well, as the scene does look fast and shaky.

**00:28:59 - 00:29:12**

"Oh okay, I remember," Momo said, remembering a part of Norse mythology, "yeah there are elves in Norse Mythology, dark elves are light elves, this place is the realm where the dark elves live, Sal… sa… sar… I really can't say the name."

"Sar-talf-hiem?" one of the students attempt to pronounce the name, "English is hard to understand, but this is just taking the cake."

Even if saying the name is hard, Izuku put the name on the notes, in addition to the fact that the Dark Elves originate from this realm.

**00:29:12 - 00:29:48**

"I don't understand his stress," Shigaraki said, "you pretty much destroyed most of your race yourself."

"A hahe neshafenyea!" Twice said, which caused the villains turning to face him.

"What the f**k did you say?" the leader asked, not understanding what the crazy guy said.

"Their Deaths will mean our survival!" Twice answered, "at least what the elf guy spoke in their elf language, stop saying elf stuff!"

**00:29:48 - 00:30:17**

"Wait, so the Aether is slowly killing her?" one of the students asked, which cause some of them getting worried yet confused.

"She looks alright to me…" Asui pointed out.

"For now…" Tokoyami added.

**00:30:17 - 00:30:35**

"Ancestors called it magic, we call it science, Asgardians is both" the bird head student said, remembering a quote back in the first Thor film to illustrate how Asgard artefacts and devices are very advanced tech.

**00:30:35 - 00:30:44**

"Oh shut up, Allfather," Mina argued, as many of the audience hated the fact that Oldin said that illness is their 'defining trait'.

**00:30:44 - 00:31:14**

"I don't think any medical doctor or healer could treat Foster for what she has," Recovery Girl said

"Doesn't he know that she has the Aether inside him?" Hagakure questioned.

**00:31:14 - 00:31:39**

"So this Aether is using Foster as a vessel," All Might said, thinking about how the Aether would defend itself, "I wonder if this device wants the Dark Elves to have it…"

**00:31:39 - 00:32:40**

"That explains the villains' plan… and the Aether…" Izuku said, writing everything that Odin said.

"So Malekith plans to use the Aether to turn the universe back into darkness?" All Might said, "it sounds like some sort of fantasy plan that a villain would make, like a dark lord or something,"

"Even so, it sounds scary if a villain with such power can do that," Uraraka said, as the students and a few teachers think about the powerful villains in this reality, with most of them being very surprising for them.

**00:32:40 - 00:33:13**

"I don't think it happened before, so I don't think it would be there," one of the teachers said.

Meanwhile, for the students, the students are now worried that Jane Foster is slowly dying because of the Aether insider of her, Mina hoped for romance sake that Thor will find a way to get the weapon out of his girlfriend.

**00:33:13 - 00:34:30**

The following scene showed the Dark Elves talking, as they prepare their plan to invade Asgard and obtain the Aether.

There wasn't much to say, but the audience is curious to see what they're up to.

**00:34:30 - 00:34:44**

"So one of the Elves disguised himself as a prisoner…" Kurogiri muttered, curious to see how being imprisoned would give the Dark Elves an advantage.

**00:34:44 - 00:34:44**

"So this is the dungeons of Asgard," Nezu muttered, curious to see how they deal with prisoners, in his perception, he sees that they put them in cells within a group, with what seems to be a strong projector for a cage.

It's almost similar to how low-level thugs and villains are imprisoned, only that group cells wouldn't be the best idea.

He also notices that Loki has his own cell.

**00:34:44 - 00:35:19**

"Compare to the other cells, Loki is getting the luxury treatment." Compress said, as the villains notice how Loki's cell has books, a relaxing chair and tables with decorative items. "First Mandarin, now this."

"Does, famed villains get this treatment when they're captured?" Toga turned to the heroes.

"I hope they don't," one of the teachers said, "All For One doesn't have anything in his cell, just procedures and fail-saves to keep him locked up."

"Yeah, I figured as much" Kurogiri said, "Loki might be a criminal but he's still part of Odin's family, even if he is adopted, and I guess his mother still care for him to bring him these kinds of stuff."

**00:35:19 - 00:35:49**

"And that's why you won't be king," one of the teachers said, "what he did, it's most likely to bring peace, you just want to control everyone."

**00:35:49 - 00:36:24**

"Okay, that explains why she's there…" Izuku said, just when Loki's mother disappeared "or rather not, I guess she used her illusion tricks to talk with Loki"

"And I also guess Loki learned tricks from his mother, which explains even more of this whole thing," Iida said, as some of the students and teachers start to catch on that Loki and his mother's relationship is in good terms compare to his father or his brother.

**00:36:24 - 00:36:51**

"I'm kinda curious about something" Momo spoke out in thought, "Asgard often talk about things in Norse mythology, like the nine realms and Yggdrasil, but it also shows that these realms are not realms at all, more like very distant planets, do they just call the galaxy or universe Yggdrasil rather than what it is? Still, an interesting idea of how Norse gods would work in this reality."

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he kept writing more about the Convergence.

**00:36:51 - 00:37:24**

Mina cheered from seeing Thor and Foster kiss.

"But even then, your love is more connected," Mina said, taking this scene in, not caring about the dangers and wonders of the Convergence, but rather the relationship between a normal human and a Norse god.

**00:37:24 - 00:38:04**

"So there is a reason for him to be there," Shigaraki said, noticing the object that was inside of him, now taking it out when he's in a cell.

**00:38:04 - 00:38:54**

"he just broke that wall with a punch!" Kirishima said as the audience were surprised to see the plan unfold.

The following scene showed the Dark Elf transforming into a stronger and seemingly more powerful foe, they seen this cause from the beginning to the film.

What they're seeing, is the start of the Dark Elves invasion, it all begins in the Asgardian dungeons.

**00:38:54 - 00:39:07**

"He just burned those two guards" one of the students pointed out, as the big elf killed the two Asgardian guards in such a way.

**00:39:07 - 00:39:25**

"And now, a prison break," Aizawa said, sighing on the fact that prisoners are escaping, he just hoped that the guards could stop them.

But dealing with the big guy would be something else.

**00:39:25 - 00:39:43**

"Oh crap," Uraraka said from the scene, "is he going to break Loki out?"

**00:39:43 - 00:39:50**

"I… guess it wouldn't be worth it for him…" Asui said as the big elf walked away, keeping the mischief god in prison. "I think he understands that he wouldn't be like the rest of the prisoners, who would more likely to make a rampage rather than an escape."

**00:39:50 - 00:40:04**

"Now what is Loki up to" All Might thought, as he wonders what would be on the stairs to the left, either the exit or some importance.

Everyone has seen the start of trouble, but unknown to them for this moment, this is just a diversion, as the full invasion of Asgard from the Dark elves has just begun.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	33. Thor: The Dark World (Part 2)

**On interesting news, I played the new Avengers game, and so far, I do like it, though there are a few bugs and problems, manly because I kept falling off ledges, but overall it's an interesting game, once I complete the campaign, I would be interested to see what they would do for later releases of expansions, especially when they release not Hawkeye and hopefully we can play as actual Hawkeye.**

**Anyway, time to resume Dark World, it's short but surprisingly, the film is short, once this is over, then I'll be happy to do the next film, which would be interesting.**

* * *

**00:40:04 - 00:40:17**

"Such a cool way to start flying," one of the students said when Thor jump off a ledge and grabbed the hammer to fly.

**00:40:17 - 00:40:35**

There were a few chuckles from the audience, some from the villains and students.

"There is a prison break and he's reading a book" Compress pointed out.

"I guess he has more interest in that book than the entire prison break," one of the teachers said, "that and he has intentions of escaping, the fighting outside would be beneath him."

**00:40:35 - 00:40:48**

"I guess these prisoners haven't seen the capabilities of Thor Might," Present Mic said when Thor enters the prison break.

"They are more likely imprisoned while Thor Might was on Earth," Asui suggested.

**00:40:48 - 00:41:35**

"Are the Dark Elves going to get past Heimdall with an invisible ship?" Aizawa said, knowing the abilities Heimdall has, especially when he can see the ship as well.

**00:41:35 - 00:42:27**

The following scene shows Heimdall running and catching up with the invisible ship, he attacked It with knives before blowing up the main core, destroying the ship that tried to pass a man with incredibly powerful eyesight.

"Now that's manly," Kirishima said, as the students were amazed.

"One ship brought down an entire spaceship" Tokoyami smiled.

**00:42:27 - 00:42:36**

But then enjoyment changed to surprised, as Heimdall turns to see a bigger ship.

"The ship was a distraction for Heimdall," one of the students said.

"I guess it makes sense for the Elves" Nezu said, "if it wasn't for the invisible ship, Heimdall wouldn't be able to warn Asgard about the invasion, or maybe take on the big ship by himself."

"And now, he has the element of surprise before the big battle," one of the teachers said.

**00:42:36 - 00:43:00**

"Even though those are villain ship, they are still impressive." One of the teachers said, watching the ships flying through Asgard, managing to twist and turn to dodge obstacles.

**00:43:00 - 00:44:03**

The following scene wasn't much to say, as the scene show aircraft fighting with Dark elves ships and the Asgardian boats, destroying each other, the Dark Elves ships also managed to use the wing as a blade to cut through the ships and structures like butter.

Then Heimdall activated, which created a large bubble shield all around the Asgardian palace, with one of the Elves ship destroyed by the shield.

"let's see how they come through that," Kirishima said, liking the scenes.

**00:44:03 - 00:44:18**

"Oh," the Red Riot realized that the large elf was at the source of the shield.

"I think they figured out a way, spikey hair," Shigaraki commented.

**00:44:18 - 00:44:32**

"And now, Asgard is defenceless," one of the villains said as the worry from the students and teachers start to grow.

**00:44:32 - 00:45:07**

"Now that's… a way to make an entrance…" one of the teachers said, as they watch the ship crashing into the palace, knocking out columns as guards run away from the destruction.

"They now breached the main hold of the Aether," Kurogiri said.

**00:45:07 - 00:45:44**

The following scene wasn't much, there wasn't much dialogue or anything, just the character's reaction to the crash and a build-up with Asgardian Guards approaching slowly towards the Dark Elves ship.

**00:45:44 - 00:46:07**

"and these are supposed to be the finest warriors in the Asgard army?" Dabi said as the audience were surprised that the Dark elves are moaning the Guards with their laser rifles and black hole grenades.

"Well, they brought lasers and spears to a gunfight, what do you expect?" Twice said.

"at least for their armour to reflect the gunfire." Dabi answered, "but this… this is just ridiculous, I can take them all with one heat blast."

**00:46:07 - 00:46:41**

"I guess the elf doesn't like the chair," Sero said as Malekith used a black hole grenade to destroy Odin's throne.

**00:46:41 - 00:47:24**

"You're not going to take Thor Might's girl" Mina shouted at the dark elf. "slay him Frigga!"

**00:47:24 - 00:47:49**

"Oh, that's a problem," one of the teachers said, as the students were excited to see Frigga managing to fight back and got Malekith by the throat, the big elf appears to grab her.

Now the audience is worried about Odin's wife and Foster.

**00:47:49 - 00:48:12**

People were worried for Foster since Malekith is approaching her, in hopes to take the Aether by killing her or something worse.

But then, in what was a surprise, but hinted before, Jane Foster was an illusion from Frigga.

"A trick that does good than bad" one of the students sigh in relief, knowing that Foster is safe and away from the Dark Elf.

But then, there was the worry for Frigga.

**00:48:12 - 00:48:34**

In a quick sudden, the big elf stabbed Frigga in the back, just when Thor lightning Malekith's face.

"He's too late," Aizawa said, realizing that the damage was done.

Thor failed to save his mother.

**00:48:34 - 00:48:54**

"And they managed to escape…" All Might said, taking a deep breath, realizing a very sudden and sad moment for Thor.

**00:48:54 - 00:49:38**

The following scene was a moment of silence, as Thor turns to see his dead mother, then the reaction of Odin and Foster as

Izuku took a deep breath from this moment, there wasn't much for Thor he can do at this moment, he was trying to stop the elves but arrived too late.

While there wasn't much about Frigga, Thor's mother and Odin's wife, he could tell that she was caring, even seeing good for Loki despite for what he'd done, and now she died protecting not just the universe from the Dark Elves acquiring the Aether, but Jane Foster.

The green hair student wrote the fate of Frigga, _'Stabbed in the back by Malekith and his big lackey, died while protecting Jane from the Dark Elves'_.

**00:49:38 - 00:51:23**

In the next scene was the funeral, with the body of Frigga, laid to rest on a boat as it sails away from Asgard, then lit on fire by an arrow, along with the fallen soldiers who died during the invasion.

It was a saddening and fascinating scene for the audience as it shows how the idea and methods on how Asgard mourns the loss of love ones, showing them respect and saddening towards the loss.

Overall, the sequence was interesting for everyone.

**00:51:23** \- **00:51:53**

"Even Loki isn't taking the news kindly," All Might said, watching the calm, yet rageful burst reaction when Loki found out the death of his adoptive mother.

"He might be Frigga's adoptive son, but he still has something for her," one of the students comment towards the scene, showing a part of Loki that isn't corrupted, that he has a heart. But remains as a villain.

**00:51:53 - 00:52:02**

"Oh my gosh," Uraraka softly said, having a realization when the scene shows an overview of London, "we've been watching Asgard for so long, I forgot about what's happening on Earth."

"Ribbit and looks like Erik has finally found some clothes," Asui said as the scene shows Erik explaining about the Convergence.

The audience watches the screen, as Erik explains about the Convergence and why he was running around Stonehenge naked.

**00:52:02 - 00:52:45**

"So he's trying to shield Earth from the Convergence to prevent any major damages," Nezu said, though wonder how he's going to do it.

Meanwhile, with the idea of the Convergence, Izuku wrote more about the whole event concept.

**00:52:45 - 00:52:52 (STAN LEE CAMEO 8)**

In a reveal, the scene showed that Erik was telling this in a holding cell, along with older men and a surprising return.

"The Old Man!" Mineta pointed out, "once again, and this time he's in a holding cell, what did he do? I'm onto you!"

With the appearance showed and done, Izuku wrote the appearance of the Old Man; _'In a Holding cell in London, Erik borrowed his shoe, after he explained the Convergence to everyone present at the cell and ask for any questions, he asked for his shoe back'_.

**00:52:52 - 00:53:04**

"The Dark Elves are still in Asgard, just waiting for the perfect moment," Aizawa noticed when the scene changed to the invisible Dark Elf ship hovering above Asgard.

**00:53:04 - 00:53:46**

The following next scene shows a vision from Foster, showing Asgard in black and red, it was strange for the audience but interesting to see the capabilities of the weapon.

**00:53:46 - 00:54:36**

"Overestimate?" Kurogiri raised a brow, "they managed to cripple your defences and killed waves of your guards, you stand no chance against them."

The teachers heard the warp villain' thoughts to what Odin said, they couldn't help but agree with him.

**00:54:36 - 00:55:11**

Nezu took a deep breath, "you are willing to sacrifice a lot of your guards to defeat the Dark Elves, you're playing a poor strategy," he then looked at Odin and how he reacted, "and I understood why you would make such a decision…"

**00:55:11 - 00:55:29**

"I understand you're trying to defend the universe from the threat of the Dark Elves…" All Might said, understanding what Odin needs to do, "but you can't sacrifice your entire army, your entire people to overcome them,"

"I don't get it," Nejire said, "why is he acting so aggressive and reckless all the sudden."

"He's still morning for the death of his wife," Recovery Girl gave a likely answer, "he's letting his emotions over strategy, his anger over the elves, the fear of losing a powerful weapon, it's clouding him with reason."

"And because of that, he's going to get his men and people killed," Mirio said, understanding the teacher's idea, "I hope Thor Might can help or stop this battle from happening, his plan sounds safer,"

"And yet, it's risker…" Tamaki said.

**00:55:29 - 00:55:46**

"But at what cost?" Tokoyami said as the students, teachers and villains thought about how Odin, at this current state, is no different to Malekith.

Just like the Dark Elf, Odin is willing to sacrifice his people to accomplish a failing goal, some remembered that Malekith did this when he tried to lay waste to the remaining Asgardian warriors during the battle, only for him to escape and retry his goal to turn the universe into darkness.

To the thoughts of most, they believed that Odin is no different from Malekith, they just hoped that Thor can think of a better plan without losing the lives of the people in Asgard.

**00:55:46 - 00:56:21**

"Oh, not this again!" Mina said as she and many other students looked away from the censored screen of Erik running around naked.

"At least Darcy knows what happened to him," Midnight said, the teachers hoping to not see naked Erik ever again.

**00:56:21 - 00:57:05**

"I guess, Heimdall found something he can't overcome," Asui said, thinking that the watcher of the realms felt useless for this situation.

**00:57:05 - 00:57:35**

"He's going to reject his father and his king's wishes to try and solve the Dark Elves himself," Todoroki said, "while I understand his reason, it's once again a risk, but if everything's a risk, then it wouldn't hurt if he tries."

"Except he would get hurt or killed" Momo commented.

"True." The ice-fire boy nodded.

**00:57:35 - 00:58:22**

"that's where he comes in," Izuku said, looking down at his notes on what he wrote. He remembers a moment from the first Thor film where a certain character knows more than the Bifrost to go to different realms.

Though this made the green hair boy worried, especially if Thor has to deal with this specific character.

**00:58:22 - 00:58:38**

"Of course, it would be Loki," Izuku said, taking a deep sigh.

"Wait, Loki knows a different way to get out of Asgard?" the gravity girl turns to the green hair boy.

"Yes, Orchako," Asui answered Izuku's question for him, "in the first Thor film, Loki used different pathways to get the frost giants, it was a mystery on how to let them in back then, and now that knowledge is being used here."

"But the problem is that they need Loki's help," Izuku said, as he kept watching the film to see if Loki would join Thor and if Thor would break him out of prison.

**00:58:38 - 00:58:49**

Thor managed to see it, but it was a surprise for the audience when the illusion reveals that Loki, now in a complete mess, trashed his own cell, showing the aftermath of his reaction towards his mother's death.

"Oh my," one of the students said, realizing that the new took Loki in a rage.

**00:58:49 - 00:59:23**

"A Hero would never offer a villain vengeance," Aizawa said, "vengeance is just a reckless thought and a motivation you must never have while becoming a hero,"

Iida closed his eyes from hearing his teacher's comment, remembering the time again when

"Though under circumstances in the conditions towards this situation, the threat of the Dark Elves, getting Foster to safety and having a villain guide them off-world, it's a better move to offer a villain vengeance towards the threat that killed their loved ones. So it's understandable, reckless and unheroic-like, but understandable."

"Though, do you think Loki would return to his cell?" Momo said, thinking of what would happen, "I having a feeling that he might betray Thor after they deal with the Dark Elves, or maybe take the Aether himself to destroy the Elves, and use it to rule Asgard or Earth."

"Once again, this is a risk."

**00:59:23 - 00:59:56**

"Thor is taking Loki seriously this time around," All Might said, as he recalled Thor trying to stop and convince Loki that what he did was wrong, but up to this point, he knows that Loki would lie and cheat his way to the top, so the warning would be good to tell.

**00:59:23** \- **01:00:30**

When Loki and Thor walked together, Loki decided to shapeshift into one of the Asgardian Guards, a better way to disguise Loki away from the real guards.

Though Toga felt a sense of jealously that Loki can use his illusions to make him into different people, for she, it requires blood. She booed towards the mischief villain.

**01:00:30 - 01:00:43**

On the second shift, there were a few chuckles when a few students realized Loki turned Thor into Sif.

"So not only he can shapeshift himself but upon others," Izuku added the information on Loki's page.

**01:00:43 - 01:00:54**

And then, and in a surprise cameo, Loki third shift is him turning into Steve Rogers.

"Did Loki turned into Captain America?" Shigaraki said, feel a bit angry towards Loki.

"hey, have you notice his voice is a little different?" Twice pointed out.

**01:00:54 - 01:01:06**

"Steve Rogers is not like that!" Uraraka shouted towards Loki talk like he's mocking an American stereotype before Thor shuts him up. "I mean… he looks like he would, but it was because he has to wear it for propaganda during the war."

**01:01:06 - 01:01:19**

"I wouldn't trust you with anything," Shigiraki said, with the rest of the audience agreeing with him.

**01:01:19 - 01:01:32**

At first, the audience were concerned that Thor was giving Loki a weapon, fearing that he might use it to stab Thor in the back once they leave Asgard.

But when it revealed that Thor handcuffed Loki, concern turned into laughter.

"Yeah, that's more common sense than giving him a weapon" one of the teachers snickered.

**01:01:32 - 01:02:07**

"You tell him, Foster!" Mina shouted as the students would also slap Loki if they were in Foster's position.

**01:02:07 - 01:02:34**

"Oh I see," Nezu said, "Heimdall telling Odin about his treason would be a distraction while Thor Might and friends initiate their plans. Very clever"

**01:02:34 - 01:03:23**

"Okay, an interesting plan," Izuku said, as the shown indication and mixture of telling and showing the plan at the same time took some time to realize what they're doing, "so he's going to use the crashed Dark Elf ship as their getaway,"

"Overall, this is an okay plan," Asui said, "though the risks are too much, and things can go wrong by this."

"I agree," Kirishima said to the frog girl, "I guess luck is in play for all of this."

**01:03:23 - 01:03:35**

"Oh I would be in that line for killing Loki," Shigiraki said, "and I would like to go first."

"And make him disappear before we can have a go?" Bakugo said, who also would like to kill Loki, "no you be at the back of the line."

"Bomber boy is right" Toga agreed with the hero-in-training, "I would like to cut him into a million pieces before you dusted him."

"hey, maybe FWM would bring Loki in the waiting room for us to kill, please make it happen!" Twice requested to the hooded girl.

(Hahaha… no.)

**01:03:35 - 01:04:22**

"And now it's working," Power Loader said, as the following scene showed Thor trying to turn on the Dark Elf ship only to struggle just when he pressed the correct button.

**01:04:22 - 01:05:09**

"What, 'not trusting you and you would die if you betray Thor Might' don't you understand!" Bakugo shouted, not liking Loki.

**01:05:09 -** **01:06:07**

The following scene is a flying chase scene between Thor and the Asgardians, he tries to fly the ship while Loki comments the entire thing.

While there wasn't much to talk about during the chase, some of the students and villains were annoyed by Loki's commentary, seeing him as a chatterbox who criticise every mistake Thor makes during the chase.

"Does this puny god ever shut up!?" Shigiraki said, hating the comment from Loki.

**01:06:07 - 01:06:23**

"It's about time," the League of Villian leader said, smiled towards Thor pushing Loki out of the ship.

"Wait… is that part of the plan?" Aizawa said, raising a brow towards Thor's action.

**01:06:23 - 01:06:43**

"Oh…" Nezu said, as the teachers saw the next step towards Thor's plan, "he isn't going to use the Dark Elf ship to escape, but a distraction for the Asgardians guards to chase while they getaway in another ship."

"The swapping cars tactic," Kurogiri said thinking of a similar method to get away from the law enforcement.

**01:06:43 - 01:07:09**

"And here's where the plan starts to fall apart," Iida said, as one Asgardian ship started to chase Thor once more.

**01:07:09 - 01:07:35**

"Wait, you forgot to tell Loki the betray him, kill you thing," Toga said as the other students and teachers were impressed that they solve the remaining Asgardian ship.

"So overall, the plan worked," Nezu said, now curious to see where Loki is taking Thor and Foster.

**01:07:35 - 01:08:10**

"The Ta-da wasn't necessary," Momo said, "but at least it worked."

"Now Foster is off-world," Izuku said, noticing that the three are now on Svartalfheim. "All that's left is to deal with Malekith."

**01:08:10 - 01:08:34**

"Now that is a horrifying scar," Denki said, as the students were unsettled by the burnt face from Thor's lightning. However, Todoroki didn't react to the face as he had his face scar on his left eye.

Though, some of the students and the teachers are relieved that the Dark Elves are not going to attack Asgard, meaning that Thor managed to save his people from an impending invasion.

**01:08:34 -01:10:23**

The following scene was a conversation between brothers, Thor and Loki talking about many things, first being that Loki seeing Thor not ready to lose Foster, then it turned into a near fight, as Thor was frustrated towards his brother's words until he stops himself knowing that his passed mother wouldn't like to see them fight, with Loki saying that she wouldn't be surprised to see this.

It was a good conversation and development to see a small glimpse to trust between Thor and Loki, thought everyone knew that Loki is nothing but a trickster, just waiting for the perfect moment.

That's what makes Loki an interesting villain from the past 3 films, someone who can't be trusted and difficult to work with given to his villainous past, they hoped that Loki wouldn't betray Thor during or after they deal with Malekith.

And if he does, several people in the audience would like to see him dead.

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	34. Thor: The Dark World (Part 3)

**1: Can I put in Manga Spoilers on the review posts?**

**NO! NO MANGA SPOILERS!**

**I AM AN ANIME WATCHER, I DO NOT READ THE MANGA, I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF READING THE MANGA, SO! DO! NOT! PUT! IN! MANGA! SPOILERS!**

**(guest post doing this will be deleted, I am only saying this is because someone in the guest post said they're going to put in Manga Spoilers, so please don't.)**

**Okay enough of that, let's end this film!**

* * *

**01:10:23 - 01:10:40**

"Getting Erik out of there," one of the students smiled when the scene changed to Darcy and Ian.

**01:10:40 - 01:10:51**

"That is a lot of medicine," Uraraka said, surprised by the many bottles of prescriptions.

"We know he's onto the Convergence, but they believe he's off his nut," Recovery Girl said, "not to mention the Stonehenge incident, I would give that amount of medicine if someone did that for insane reasons."

**01:10:51 - 01:11:52**

"The Convergence" Izuku said, interested to see what happens during this event, he ready his notes to see what happens.

**01:11:52 - 01:12:10**

Though they saw it already, it was a bit of a surprise to see bird disappearing, going into another realm.

None of them had to ask where they went, as they know how it works.

**01:12:10 - 01:12:21**

And when the birds come out of the portal, it was a surprise that the birds appear from the ground where the three were standing

There were a few chuckles from the crowd, as the birds would have surprised them as well.

**01:12:21 - 01:12:44**

"And now we're back with Thor Might," Mina said, noticing the scene change to show the former Dark Elf realm.

**01:12:44 - 01:12:58**

"Thor Might may have escaped Asgard, but the biggest challenge is the Dark Elves," Kurogiri said, as he and the teachers and some students were wondering how Thor could destroy the Aether and the Dark Elves once they take it out of Foster.

**01:12:58 - 01:13:51**

"I wouldn't trust Loki even if he said he's good, he's a backstabbing shape-shifting madman," Toga said.

"Said the literal backstabbing shapeshifting madwoman" Dabi commented.

"Don't you DARE compare me with Loki," The Vampire pointed at the fire villain, who didn't react towards what she said.

"Actually, in terms of your abilities, there are similarities." Toga turned to hear someone else saying that she's similar to Loki, she notices that Izuku was talking, but not looking "you both like knives and stabbing, you both can do illusions of tricks and shapeshift, the only difference is that he can make copies of himself."

"Ahh, Deku" Toga gave out a creepy smile, "if you weren't so cute, I would stab you repeatedly" Midoriya looked at the vampire villain and felt a bit unsettled from her reply, "you also forget that he believes Freedom is a lie should be taken away from humanity altogether, I for one, prefer to keep that freedom, and make it much... freer, That's why I joined the League."

**01:13:51 - 01:13:57**

"Big Mistake," Tokoyami said as Thor freed Loki from his handcuffs.

**01:13:57 - 01:14:06**

This was the most expected moment from the entire audience.

"Knew it!" a collection of voices, Mina, Toga and Aizawa said with the groans of the audience, as Loki, not even ten seconds out of his cuffs, stabbed Thor and knocked him down.

"What did I tell you, he betrayed Thor Might, now there's going to be a lie where we can kill him!" Toga said as she watches to see the reason Loki would betray Thor right at this moment.

**01:14:06 - 01:14:37**

The audience then went into an utter shock when Loki sliced Thor's hand before he could call his hammer.

"He just sliced Thor Might's hand off!" Kirishima said as the students were horrified to see Thor losing his hand.

"The plan is falling apart, how is Thor Might going to get out of this, let alone stop the Dark Elves?" Izuku said, now feeling full on worried for the Norse Thunder god.

**01:14:37 - 01:14:58**

"have Loki forgotten that the Dark Elves want to darken the universe?" Shigaraki said, realizing how ridiculous his betrayal was, "Malekith isn't going to destroy just Malekith, but the entire universe."

**01:14:58 - 01:15:40**

"And now… the Aether is being removed," Kurogiri said, as the audience watches Malekith removing the powerful weapon out of Foster, the first good thing that happened at this moment, but it doesn't fill out the worst outcomes.

**01:15:40 - 01:16:15**

The following scene was a glimpse of what would happen of Malekith wins, if he used the Aether, he would turn Earth into nothing but darkness, then the sun, it spreads towards the universe until nothing was anything but darkness.

This was a scary moment for the audience, imagining if the Dark elves succeed or if they experience the plan unfolding, it would be a terrifying sight.

The only thing they hoped is for Thor to somehow make it out of this, though based on his condition, it would be interesting to see what happens.

**01:16:15 - 01:16:24**

Then in a surprising turn of events, Loki revealed a tricked that surprised everyone. As it turns out he didn't betray Thor, nor did he cut off his hand.

"It was an act," Midnight was the first to say as others were surprised that the entire betrayal turns out to be all of Thor's plan.

**01:16:24 - 01:16:39**

"That is… amazing…" Kirishima said as he was over the realization of Loki's betrayal.

"Wait… so…" Toga said, trying to cope what just happened, "when Loki betrayed Thor Might, it was all part of their plan to destroy the Aether?"

"I guess so…" Dabi said, "they need to make it believable that Loki would be on the Dark Elves side, enough for Thor to get close enough without dealing with the other elves while the Aether is being transferred to Malekith."

Even though the audience still doesn't trust Loki, it was a surprising twist that he managed to work with Thor.

With that, the students smiled, knowing that Thor managed to stop the Dark Elves, with Sero saying, "on the bright side, the Aether is now…"

**01:16:39 - 01:16:57**

"…not destroyed…" Sero said as the audience notice the shards of the Aether rising above.

"I mean… a deadly weapon can't be destroyed by lightning," Shigaraki said.

**01:16:57 - 01:17:23**

"and now Malekith has the Aether," the warp villain said. The risk was taken, and it ended badly, the audience began to worry, wondering how Thor could defeat Malekith.

**01:17:23 - 01:17:51**

"Seriously Thor Might!?" Toga shouted, even if Loki helped Thor, she still hates the trickster god.

"He is a hero" All Might said, "his job is to save people, even if they're villains."

**01:17:51 - 01:18:16**

"And there goes the Dark Elves," one of the teachers said, right when the ship disappears and the battle between Thor and the big elf starts.

**01:18:16 - 01:19:04**

The following scene is the fight, but unfortunately, Thor was losing, being punched far and smashed by rocks, he called for the hammer, but the big elf managed to reflect it with no problem.

"How do you beat someone who could slap a heavy powerful hammer like nothing?" Denki said as the students shook in fear, hoping for Thor to win against the big Elf.

**01:18:16 - 01:19:31**

After the scene, the big elf started to pummel Thor to the ground, seeing that the Elf is much stronger than Thor.

But then, Loki came to the rescue and stabbed the Elf in the chest.

This made the audience once again surprised to see what they're seeing, but what happens next would be more surprising.

**01:19:31 - 01:19:36**

There were gasped and jumps from the audience, as the Big elf, used blade from his pierced chest right into Loki's.

One person, however, had a different reaction.

"YAY!" Toga cheered.

**01:19:36 - 01:19:49**

"He activated the black hole grenades," Thirteen said as the audience notice Loki's last action, which is to fully defeat the threat of the big elf.

**01:19:49 - 01:20:02**

The following scene shows the activation of the grenades, the audience witnessed a gruesome sucking off the big elf, screaming as his body is being crushed by the sucking. Most of the students were quickly grossed out when his eyes popped and sucked into the body.

Then it stopped as there was no trace or parts of the big elf left.

"That… sorted the elf," Midoriya said as he looked up from his notes.

"At least Loki did something good before his death," Aizawa said as the audience realized what happened to Loki.

**01:20:02 - 01:20:52**

There were a few deep sighs in the screen room. Once they saw Loki taking his last breath and Thor shouting no towards the death.

"First his mother, now his brother," All Might said, having a sense of pity towards Thor. Even if Loki was a villain, even if he betrayed Thor more than once, he managed to help take down a bigger threat of the big elf.

While the teachers and some students stayed silent for Loki's sake, the other students and villains are rather smiling, as they didn't like Loki to begin with and wanted him dead, even if he helped Thor from the big elf, it wouldn't be enough for the people he killed and the chaos he caused in the Avengers.

For the final moment of Loki, the God of Mischief and the most interesting villain in this reality, Izuku wrote down his fate: _'stabbed by the blade he used on the big elf while activating the grenade to finish off the beast, he died saving Thor.'_

**01:20:52 - 01:21:12**

"Such an interesting shot," Nezu said as he sees Thor and Foster standing while a tornado formed in the background, he was now curious to see how he can defeat Malekith.

But first, they have to get off the planet.

**01:21:12 - 01:21:52**

"You know how. Odin told you!" Kirishima said as he remembered what Odin told Thor about the Dark elves and how they're going to use the Aether, the fact that he's questioning how was surprising for some of the student audience.

**01:21:52 - 01:22:28**

"Wait, she has a call from space?" one of the students questioned as Foster has reception on another planet, very far away for Earth to connect to.

While some of the students, teachers and villains were confused, others knew how this could happen.

"The Convergence" Izuku whispered as he wrote down the capabilities of reception while it's happening.

**01:22:28 - 01:22:57**

"The can" Uraraka gasped, as the audience realized the used can and where it came from.

"They're near the portal that comes from London," Iida said.

"And I guess that's their way back home" Todoroki added.

**01:22:57 - 01:23:29**

"Ah you know, the backup just in case you never came back to Midgard," Mineta said before getting bumped by the side by Mina.

"Shut it, perv!" Mina said, confusing the purple pervert on how he was being perverted by making that statement, nothing towards it was perverted at all.

**01:23:29 - 01:23:44**

"Hey, the coat hanger is worthy" Toga joked as Thor puts his hammer onto the coat rack.

"Um, I don't think it counts, the statement is to whoever, that being a person, a coat hanger is an inanimate object, so it wouldn't count" Momo explained, which ruined the joke from the villain.

**01:23:44 - 01:23:53**

"Seriously Erik?" Bakugo shouted, not liking the fact that the man is only in his underwear, "wear some damn pants!"

"at least he's wearing pants" Sero added while the rest of the students didn't like the fact that Erik keeps exposing himself.

**01:23:53 - 01:23:58**

"Helps him think" All Might raise a brow, "so does that mean he thinks better when he's naked?"

"I get that he experiences real-life Norse gods and was brainwashed by a villain to start an alien invasion, he's been through a lot," Recovery Girl tries to understand Erik, "but this behaviour is… questionable…"

**01:23:58 - 01:24:15**

"See, even Erik prefer Loki dead," Toga pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's rude to make comments towards close ones, especially relatives," Iida said while chopping the air with his hand.

"Yeah, whatever," Toga rolled her eyes and looked onto the screen.

**01:24:15 - 01:24:31**

"Guess the Asgardian found Loki's body," Asui said as the audience notice an Asgardian guard showing up before turning to the ship.

However, one person managed to get a glimpse of the green shine.

"So this is his plan…" Nezu thought, he was about to point it out, but it was more fun to see their reaction if they ever show the twist.

**01:24:31 - 01:25:10**

The scene then shows the guard telling Odin about Loki, though the audience (except Nezu) were confused to how the screen shows the reaction of the guard than Odin, especially when this moment is how Odin found out that his adoptive son died.

**01:25:10 - 01:25:29**

"sounds like a once in a lifetime plan," Jiro said, before remembering the opening, "well twice for Malekith.

The audience then thought more about Malekith's plan, it felt, unlike the other villains, not in a good way, but in a bad way, as it felt more like a dark lord 'destroying the universe' trope on this film's villain, it feels out of line form what the films were showing. When they showed Norse Mythology being real in this reality, it did catch them off-guard, but they understood what it meant and how it's possible.

This felt a little more different in a bad way. Especially when the Dark Elves goals is to purge the universe into darkness.

**01:25:29 - 01:26:02**

"So the reason Stonehenge in this reality was made is to be part of a map for the next convergence?" Momo questioned the logic towards Stonehenge and the other landmarks in the United Kingdom are all made to create a certain spot where the Convergence is strong.

"At this point, it's just ridiculous, especially when this happened in prehistoric times."

**01:26:02 - 01:26:20**

"Good call" Mina said, "I don't want to see your old exposed legs"

**01:26:20 - 01:26:35**

"None of us knows," Momo said, but ever so curious to how they work, especially when Erik use them for this Convergence. So they have some interesting use especially if they're built for this situation.

**01:26:35 - 01:27:05**

"And now the second time aliens had invaded the Earth," one of the teachers said, just when the Dark Elves main ship entered the scene.

**01:27:05 - 01:28:12**

After Malekith makes a scene, the next scene showed what's happening in the sky as a giant portal started to appear above.

"That must be the Convergence," Izuku said as he watched closely to see what's happening.

**01:28:12 - 01:28:36**

"Time for the final battle between Thor Might and Malekith" one of the students said as the battle begins.

And already, Thor was losing.

**01:28:36 - 01:29:18**

"Really shows the strength of Thor's hammer," Kirishima said, as he enjoyed Thor smacking Malekith harder than what he did to Thor.

**01:29:18 - 01:29:58**

From the start of the battle, some of the audience was curious about the science equipment and how they help with the said battle.

Now it revealed what they did.

"That is an effective way to get rid of the elves," Asui said, surprised by the Dark Elves disappearing when they're near the equipment.

"Yeah, it seems they managed to take control of those portals and send the elves to different realms," Iida said as they found the equipment very good for this situation.

**01:29:58 - 01:30:17**

"Well, errors could happen," Power Loader said, as the equipment teleported Darcy and Ian away, "at least they're not in the other realms.

**01:30:17 - 01:30:43**

"Even so, it's too dangerous to be near a fight scene," All Might said, remembering times when crowds would watch at the sidelines while villains rampage and heroes fight them, while it's them being interested towards the scene, it's still too dangerous for them to be anywhere near the scene.

**01:30:43 - 01:31:04**

"And now they're in the Dark Elves realm," Momo said, as the students and teachers found this fight very interesting, as the hero and villain weren't just fighting, but going through the different realms.

They remained silent to watch the fight.

**01:31:04 - 01:31:58**

During the fight, they went from Earth to Svartalfheim, Thor tries to use his hammer, but it ends up through a portal and launch into space, there were some chuckles from the crowd towards the strange occurrence.

When they return to Earth and landed on the Gherkin, Thor called his hammer again, and just when it came back, they enter a portal once again.

"Seriously!" Kirishima said, being annoyed by the occurrence.

**01:31:58 - 01:32:05**

"At least the government is doing something about the ship and the Convergence" Midnight said, as two pilot ships arrived at the scene.

The teachers were happy that it's not just Thor and Foster's group that is dealing with the Dark Elves. Though they're curious to see what the pilots would do.

**01:32:05 - 01:32:21**

And as expected, the government tried to blow up the ship, only for the missile and the aircraft to be launched up into one of the portals, ending up in Vanaheim.

"Well, there goes the government being useful," Shigaraki said.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he put in interesting information about the portals in the sky, "so when the Convergence happens, the portals reveals the nine realms and act like gateways, just stronger than the other ones." He then put the information down his notes.

**01:32:21 - 01:32:38**

Continuing with Thor and Malekith's battle, the audience was surprised to see another realm they seen in the previous films and didn't expect to see here.

"They're on Jotunheim," Sero pointed out.

**01:32:38 - 01:32:58**

"Big Frost Giant!" Twice shouted, liking the fact that one of the big dog-like frost giants is on Earth, managing to save Darcy and Ian from the Dark Elves.

"Uh, should we worry that a frost giant monster is now on Earth?" Shinso asked as he realized another problem.

"I'm sure it would run into another portal and end up back home" Mei suggested.

**01:32:38 - 01:33:11**

"Thank you for the loose gravity, Convergence" one of the students smiled as Ian managed to lift a loosed gravity car and smashed the remaining Dark Elves.

**01:33:11 - 01:33:32**

There were a few chuckles from the students and a big smile from Mina, liking the heroic kiss, "as much as I love main character romance, it's nice to see side characters having their love as well"

**01:33:32 - 01:33:52**

"Seeing Thor Might taking the train instead of his usual approach is just hilarious to me," Kirishima said.

"Hold on, why doesn't he can't he just fly?" Bakugo questioned.

"I guess he needs Mjolnir to fly."

"Well that's a stupid"

**01:33:52 – 01:34:04**

"Let's see," Momo said, looking at the four portals that lead to four realms.

"The first one is Vanaheim, then the fire place seems to be Muspelheim, then Jotunheim and finally Asgard"

"That's a lot of Heims," one of the students said.

**01:34:04 - 01:35:02**

The following scene showed the start of Malekith's final move as he used the Aether to start darkening the universe, as the red mist rises towards the portal and start making the darkness, even reaching upon Asgard.

Then Thor appears, the Students now hoped for Thor to step in and defeat the villain before he could complete his task.

**01:35:02 - 01:35:38**

"Come on Thor Might" Kirishima squeezed his fists, as he and everyone were at the edge of their seat for Thor to win, "go through the storm and smash that elf!"

**01:35:38 - 01:36:12**

"He ripped that guy's arm off!" one of the students being a captain obvious as stick's ability went off, ripping apart of arm off.

For Shigaraki, he gave out a smile.

**01:36:12 - 01:36:56**

And within one final move, and the return of the hammer, Thor strike Malekith, knockback to his ship where he was teleported once more, making him disappear from Earth.

The audience gave out a sigh of relief, as the battle between Thor and the Dark Elves were over.

**01:36:56 - 01:37:27**

But then that relief that the villain was defeated changed to worry because part of the ship's structure was gone when Malekith was teleported, the entire ship is falling, more likely to land on top of Thor and Foster.

"Do not do this to me movie!" Mina said as she was worried for the couple. As Jane struggled to get Thor away from the falling ship.

**01:37:27 - 01:37:41**

But then, the sounds of the ship falling went silent, confusing most of the students, villains and some teachers.

"Wait… what happened?" Uraraka asked.

But without saying it, or seeing the next scene, most knew where it the falling ship went.

**01:37:41 - 01:37:56**

"Timber!" Twice shouted, as the ship fell right down to where Malekith laid.

"The Dark Elf-lord of darkness, dreamed to rule the universe in the dark, died by the hands of his ship," Tokoyami stated.

Malekith was an interesting villain for this film, though, for most minds, he follows the tropes of a Dark Lord like Sauron or the Emperor from Star Wars, wanting to rule everything, or straight up trying to destroy the universe. He felt not a good villain, but still, a threat that needs to be defeated.

Now that he's gone, there was one less villain in this reality. But out of all the villains they seen in this reality, they're more likely to forget the Dark Elves.

Izuku wrote down Malekith's fate, _'crushed by his own ship, he failed to turn the universe into darkness.'_

**01:37:56 - 01:38:22**

"Hey, the pilots made it back," Hagakure said, as some of the students forgotten that the government sent two jets to deal with the Dark Elf ship, only to be sucked by one of the portals.

"I guess their journey into another realm would be an interesting experience for them," Momo said smiling that the Convergence is finally over.

**01:38:22 - 01:39:05**

"Yeah, but he saved the universe," Uraraka said, as she wouldn't want to see Thor being punished for disobeying his father's orders.

"Even so, he made high risks, things could have gone wrong in every direction, even if he managed to defeat Malekith, he still caused trouble," Aizawa said, seeing it in the mindset of a Pro Hero, as he didn't like heroes disobeying or not following instructions, if he was Odin, he would punish Thor, but only a soft punishment consider that he saved the universe.

Some students listened to their teacher, others gave sighs, as they remember yet again, how they once disobeyed orders.

**01:39:05 - 01:39:32**

"Looks like Thor did more than just saved the universe, but brought peace to all of the nine realms, at this point, treason can be forgiven" All Might said to Aizawa's thought on Thor's treason.

"Alright, fine" Aizawa said, accepting this logic, "but only because this is a different reality, if it's in our terms and a hero broke their rules, even if it means saving the Earth or universe or whatever, that doesn't mean they would go unpunished."

**01:39:32 - 01:39:59**

Listening to what Thor had to say to Odin, it was an interesting understanding of Thor's development for Izuku Midoriya.

He remembering the first time he saw the Norse God of Thunder, who had been in pride and wrath, believing that by beating up the bad people is the best way for a king, but then he got banished and earned his hammer back by making a sacrifice to save people. From that film, Thor learned to put others over himself, that other innocent lives are more valuable than himself. That's a good lesson for a great leader.

And then in this film, he went through a lot, but also clouded by Foster, the fear of losing her, but also the worst fear of becoming king. In this entire experience, he lost two people he loved and caused many risks to save the day, all that struggle does change a person.

So to hear Thor that he would deny his heir to the throne and resume defending the nine realms showed that he's more of a defender and guardian rather than a king.

For this, it taught Izuku that it doesn't matter if he doesn't have the top spot, as long as he does good, he can still be seen as a hero. And from his own experience, he felt like a good man himself.

**01:39:59 - 01:40:29**

"He does bring a point," Iida said, as he was concern about Thor not taking his place to become King of Asgard. "who will take Odin's place once he passes away? This could bring problems towards Asgard…"

**01:40:29 - 01:41:26**

"But even then, Odin doesn't mind that," Asui said to Iida's concern, "he might not have an heir, but at least he respects his son's wishes, it still shows how proud he is for the man he became…"

"I guess so," Iida said.

"Yeah, but sadly, this is not Odin…"

The students turn around to see the U.A Principal, he notices and pointed towards the screen, "see for yourself."

**01:41:26 - 01:41:46**

Just when the students turned, Odin's appearance changed to reveal Loki, alive and smiling at the Throne of Asgard.

"WHAT!" most of the students shouted, as they were caught off guard by the twist.

"Loki's alive!" Toga shouted, "how? How is he alive? I thought he died by a blade."

"It was all an illusion, Miss Toga," Nezu said, smiling from the fact that he figured it out before everyone else, "after Thor and Foster left his corpse, he shapeshifts into an Asgardian Guard, then used the ship to go to Asgard, he then told Odin about his death, and I guess he did something to Odin so he could take his throne."

"If that's the case, what happened to Odin?" Aizawa asked as it was a major concern about the true king of Asgard.

"Either Loki killed him or something else, I don't know, but maybe we'll find out later"

"I can't believe Loki managed to get what he wanted," Izuku said, now feeling concerned about the people of Asgard as he erases Loki's fate since he faked his death.

**01:41:46 – 01:43:52**

As the cutscene plays, showing what happened during the film, the students, teachers and villains were shocked from the fact that not only Loki is alive, but ruling Asgard.

They stayed silent as they see the scenes one more time in an interesting paint art style before the after-credits appear.

**01:43:52 - 01:44:01**

The after-credits showed two of Thor's friends entering a strange place, with boxes with strange things, following a pink skin lady in white.

This quickly caught interest to the audience, as the setting felt very different, making them curious towards the scene.

**01:44:01 - 01:44:12**

"The Collector?" Izuku said, making a new page for this character, _'Taneleer Tivan: The Collector'_

He has a feeling that he would see this character once more, as he might be important later on.

**01:44:12 -** **01:44:45**

Yet again, more information within this scene, as it mentions Infinity Stones, saying that whatever they have (more likely the Aether) and the Tesseract are both Infinity Stones.

Izuku made another page for the Infinity Stones, as it seems they are the main weapons for this reality, especially when one of them is the Tesseract.

**01:44:45 - 01:45:11**

As it reveals that the Asgardians is giving the Collector the Aether, some of the audience had a strange feeling towards this strange white-haired man.

He has a feeling that he might do something bad with the Aether but treats it as if he's keeping it within his collection, it made some of them curious to see what he's collecting, but from the boxes that showed strange creatures and weird items, they were unsure, but with the creatures, it made them concern that he keeps living beings in boxes. Which is already a red flag that he can't be trusted.

Until he appears once again, they had to trust that the Aether would be safe with him.

**01:45:11 - 01:45:40**

"Okay," Izuku said, writing the information down, "so it seems there are six of these Infinity stones, we already know two of them, the Tesseract and the Aether, I wonder if the other stones would appear, what are their capabilities? And how they become dangerous? I'm already excited to see if the stones play an important part in this reality."

And as he finished up putting the numbers on his notes, the credits play.

**01:45:40 - 01:51:01**

After the entire credit rolls, the end credits revealed Foster sitting at the table, feeling bored.

This quickly caught an eye to a pink acid hero.

"Please tell me," Mina said, hoping for the scene to happen.

**01:51:01 - 01:51:35**

"Yeah!" Mina cheered, "Thor Might and Foster are together again!"

"Looks like you got what you wanted," Asui said, as Mina gave out a bright smile.

"Some of you might be invested towards the heroics and action, but I love romance, and them being together brings a smile on my face, can't wait to see what happens next in their love life."

(sadly, they broke up in Ragnarok, and yes, I can't wait for Mina to react to their breakup, it would fun to do her reaction.)

**01:51:35 - 01:51:47 (FILM END)**

"Okay, now should we worry about the Frost Beast rampaging London?" Shinso said as he was the first to notice the frost giant's appearance during the Convergence.

"I'm sure Thor Might would take care of it." All Might said as the film ends.

With that, everyone starts to stand up and left the screen room for their next break.

* * *

_End of Film 8_


	35. Interlude 9

**Question time:**

**1: How come Present Mic didn't announce Malekith?**

**Guess I forgotten.**

**Question time over, let's start the interlude! this is of course short, but at least they're doing something during the breaks.**

* * *

**30:00**

Upon entering the waiting room of the Cinema, there weren't many changes or big additions. Aside from the Stark Bunny now moved between where the Deadpool statue and the Avengers section.

There were two parts added on the wall though.

The first being on the villains' section, where there's a picture of Malekith in his half-burnt face, the label reading _'Malekith/Dark Elf of Darkness'._

The second is between the wall of heroes and villains where there's were a big picture with a galaxy look background, where it showed six different stones, one was blue, another was red, while the rest were black, above the blue stone showed the Tesseract, while the red showed the Aether, above all the stones had a big tile that read the name of the entire collection of stones.

_'The Infinity Stones'._

"I guess the Infinity Stones are important after all" Izuku said, just when break time begins.

* * *

**15:00**

Halfway through the break, the group were relaxing, as usual, nothing much but to talk about the films, who they like, what is their favourite hero and how it could inspire them once they return to their world.

But upon the halfway point, the FWM appears once more, as she approaches Eri, who had been with Izuku, Aizawa and Mirio while they talked about the previous film.

"Hello Eri" she started, catching the attention of the young girl, "it's time for our next lesson."

This also caught the attention of the three, who were cautious about FWM and Eri, though, from the previous break, there was a soft yet suspicious trust when she showed the grown-ups that she is helping the little girl.

For now, they watch as Eri said "okay" before getting off her seat and walking towards the hooded girl.

"Great," the FWM gave out a grin, "first of all, I want you to stand right on the X" she then pointed towards a now appeared X symbol on the floor, which is located at the direct middle of the resting part of the room. Eri followed and stood at the middle of the room, looking around to see everyone who either looked at the girl or resumed to their conversation.

"Now Eri, I am going to show you more about what you saw," the FWM said, turning to see the girl.

For Aizawa, while he was suspicious towards the FWM, he was curious about what she meant by _more about what you saw_ , as if she has seen something while wearing the goggles, if that's the case, what did she see?

He listens closely to the FWM, seeing if there's a clue.

"For this lesson, I want you to understand my perspective," the hooded girl started, taking a deep breath before looking at the 1-A teacher and the two boys that Eri get along with.

"This lesson is the difference between me, you and them."

While the teachers and a handful of students were concerned for what FWM would tell to Eri, the hooded girl moved har fingers inside the inside side of her hood and pressed something, as a clicking button noise was heard. She smiled without saying a single word.

_"All right, and it's coming home, we're gonna get right back where we started from"_ she sang in English, this caught interest towards the entire group, weirded out by the singing from the hooded girl, even Wyatt caught attention as he begins to smile.

_"Love is cruel, love can be strong,"_ the FWM then lifted her right hand, squeezing two fingers together, ready to snap _"we're gonna get right back where we started from."_

Then she snaps.

"And that. Is the conclusion. Of our lesson." FWM revert to Japanese.

This caused even more confusion to the entirety of the group, mainly towards those who kept an eye on Eri and FWM, when they all seen the quickly shifted expression the moment FWM snaps her fingers.

She was now looking down, grinding her teeth, as though she went through something bad.

"I hope you take a lot out of this," the hooded girl said, walking passed the frozen Eri, "you'll get used to it after a while," she then walked out of the cinema.

Overall this moment was strange and nobody doesn't know how they feel about this moment.

Wyatt, however, begins to laugh.

"It happened!" he said from his laugh from the food stand, "we don't know what happened but it did, whatever it was, it would be amazing from masta."

Everyone was confused towards Wyatt's enjoyment but ignored him since he seems strange.

The students who noticed Eri's expression check to see if she was okay, she quickly looked up, "yeah I'm okay, just a lot to think about."

Meanwhile, Aizawa thought about Wyatt and what he said.

To understand what happened in this right moment, he needs to investigate Wyatt, since he has connections with the girl who forced everyone in the cinema to watch a different reality.

That's what he'll do after watching the next film.

**P-D-X S-H H-O-Z-V-S-N-J-G-S-W-Q R M S-W R-O-I Y-D-W D-J-B, O-I-S S-H R-O-I H-G-F-M-O-W-G**

* * *

**6:32**

The warp villain, Kurogiri, stood still, looking at a certain direction, being curious and interested towards a certain wall, filled with several images.

Shigaraki notice one of his members looking at the wall of villains and was curious to know what he's up to.

"What are you doing?" the League of Villains leader asked. Which caught the purple villain's attention.

"Oh, I'm just looking and think about the villains of this reality."

Shigaraki turned to see the wall, as it shows different images of different villains presented in this reality,

Iron Monger, Abomination, Whiplash, Loki, Red Skull, Killian, Guard Guy and Malekith.

Nearly all of them are dead, with the exception of Abomination and Loki, and yet each of them was unique to one another.

"Over my time seeing different villains, the ones on the wall are quite interesting." Kurogiri said, "take Abomination, for example, a man who was a loyal soldier, addicted to power until he becomes a monster or Killian, a man who hid did evil doings in the shadows and created the Mandarin as a cover."

"All I see are failures and people I hate," the leader said, as he didn't understand what Kurogiri could see with the villains.

"Shigaraki, while I understand your frustration, you must understand their motivations and how they could achieve their goals,"

"Why would I?" Shigaraki hissed back "how could knowing their goal help? they died or captured by those heroes."

The warp villain sighed. He understood a flaw within All for One's student, his taste between people, he couldn't cooperate with people, and those who did, he thought of them as pawns, he saw it when they tried to recruit Stain, same when they recruit Toga and Dabi.

To his mind, Shigaraki is almost similar to Loki, someone who depends on others for his plans to work, the difference is that Shigaraki can't trick people.

"All I'm saying is that this other reality brought a new perspective and you should take notes on their objectives."

"Yeah, like that would happen," Shigaraki said, walking away from the warp villain, leaving him with the images.

"Who knows? Maybe the next film would show another perspective of villainous activity." The purple villain said, but Shigaraki was far away from him to hear.

"Sooner or later, you'll learn…"

* * *

**0:15**

By the time break was over, the students, teachers and villains went back to doors of the screen room and waited for them to open.

They looked up to see the name of the next film. Which reads: 'MCU 9 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier'.

"Awesome," Kirishima said, "we get to see the American soldier back at it again."

"Yeah" Izuku smiled, just when the doors open, "can't wait to see what he's up to." He then walked inside and take his seat, excited to see what this film will show for the Symbol of Courage.

What they wouldn't expect, is a film that becomes the turning point of this reality…


	36. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Part 1)

**Okay, the moment you all been waiting for, the film that became the turning point, after watching the film, I could clearly see why it was, especially the project that's introduced in the film. So that means I have a lot of fun and thoughts towards this film, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, with things going on with my personal life, work and all, there will be some delays for this fanfiction, so expect the chapters to come out longer than the usual days.**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the following story is following the film of 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' to avoid copyright issues and number 3 of 'Entires not allowed' under the website' Rules and Guidelines, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

The FWM stood up from the stage and took a deep breath.

"for the heroes in the audience, I would like to ask a simple question"

"What is more valuable, Freedom or Security?"

The question was interesting for the audience. They understood the question very well.

It's the idea of how heroes exist, they exist to protect the innocent civilians from danger, whether from a natural disaster or the villains who disrupt the peace. They are responsible for protecting the freedom and security of others.

But they never consider which are more valuable?

"As heroes, I understand that both of them are important to use to keep people safe, but there must be a balance, I know too much freedom would lead to anarchy and chaos, but too much security?" she then smiled and laugh.

"Well, let's see what happens… I will continue this discussion in the interlude after this film, but for now, enjoy this film…" she then left the stage, as the screen plays the Marvel opening.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:44**

From a quick glance, some of the audience quickly notice the location of this film.

"looks like the film is taking place at the United States' capital," All Might said, knowing the location the second he saw the monument.

**00:00:44 - 00:00:49**

"Was that Steve Rogers?" Uraraka asked as she saw a man running past another man who was running.

**00:00:49 - 00:01:18**

The following scenes showed two moments where the man run while Rogers passed him twice, a sign to show Rogers managed to run around a cycle while the other guy managed to get through one.

The teachers were impressed to show that Steve has constant speed and stamina, and pleased that Rogers keeps himself fit by doing casual running.

**00:01:18 - 00:01:29**

"Impressive speed," Iida said, "the serum improved you with your excises."

"Before he can barely run at all, now he can outrun a regular human," Asui added.

**00:01:29 - 00:02:11**

"A great description for those who's been in the field for so long," one of the teachers said.

"Yeah, we know Rogers fought in the second world war, but this Wilson guy understands his experience, I guess being part of the pararescue was harsh for him. Then again, it would be the same for experienced soldiers and long-term pro heroes." Izuku muttered as he starts to write down _'Sam Wilson'_ onto the list of mentioned names.

**00:02:11 - 00:02:26**

"Adapting towards the new world," Tokoyami said.

The audience then thought about how Rogers is dealing with his situation, he was from 1945 and slept in ice for 70 years, and after the alien invasion during the Avengers, they could see that Rogers is trying to adapt towards living in what would be the future for him.

"At least he finds the internet useful," one of the students said.

**00:02:26 - 00:02:42**

The scene then shows Steve's list of things he has to look up to while he was asleep. The audience, while barely reading the written English language, recognized some part on the list such as the historical Moon Landing and the classic Star Wars films and Thai food, while the rest they didn't recognize, like Nirvana, Rocky and the Berlin wall.

They were curious about the list they don't understand and thought about looking them up after watching this reality, though there would be a possibility that such interests would only exist in realities where the start of quirks never occurred.

**00:02:42 - 00:03:07**

"Romanoff" some of the students cheered in their minds, excited to see the Black Widow making her appearance once again.

**00:03:07 - 00:03:30**

"Okay, so Rogers is going onto an off-sea mission," one of the teachers said, curious towards the mission, and just like the students, they were excited to see Captain America in action once more.

**00:03:30 - 00:04:25**

"As always, the captain uses a strategy for this mission, the execution would be interesting to see," Momo said as the audience watch closely on the screen, as the boat mission started.

**00:04:25 - 00:05:03**

Some of the students snickered from hearing Romanoff and Roger's conversation.

"She's trying to get Steve to date, someone," Mina thought, bringing a bright smile, knowing that she isn't the only one would try to pair people.

"Wait a minute," someone from class 1-B noticed, "did he just jump off a plane without a parachute?"

**00:05:03 - 00:05:07**

"Okay… why?" the same 1-B student said, just when the S.H.I.E.L.D agent asked their same question.

"Because he's the manliest man out there," Kirishima said, closing his eyes and clutching his hand.

"that and he knows what he's doing, he's a captain after all" All Might added.

**00:05:07 - 00:05:50**

"A very silent takedown" Todoroki pointed out. Just when Rogers enter the boat for his mission.

While the heroes look at Captain America on this mission, one specific teacher focused on the screen.

Aizawa was curious to see how this mission will play out since this seems to be a stealth mission, and being an underground hero, he will judge on Roger's capabilities on this stealth mission.

**00:05:50 - 00:07:01**

The following scenes showed Captain America running across the boat, taking out each pirate guard efficiently and without alerting the entire crew.

The students found the action very cool, with each attack showed just how strong Rogers was in comparison with the people he's fighting.

The 1-A teacher, kept looking towards the action and judge each strike, he was most impressed by Rogers' skills, using his strength, shield and reaction to make sure the guards are caught off guard and make sure they don't fire off a single shot from their rifles.

He started to think about how he would do this if he was in Steve's shoes. In a stealth situation where there are armed men, the best way to go through is to take out each one by surprise, making sure one or two strikes take them out and make sure none of them shoots their weapons or gives them a chance to react.

Captain America managed to do this, and thus, he would grade him being a perfect underground hero, at least until this point.

 **00:07:01** \- **00:07:11**

"Well, you can't be perfect in most stealth missions," All Might said, which brings a cross from Aizawa face.

"If you get caught, you fail, of course, you need to be perfect," he responds. "but still, Rogers managed to get through them without alerting the boat, plus he has his team, so that plays more within the stealth."

**00:07:11 - 00:07:21**

"I agree with cap, shut up about dates and focus on the damn mission," Bakugo said.

**00:07:21 - 00:08:23**

After some setup, showing the hostages and Captain America putting someone on the main deck window, the following scene showed Black Widow in action, managing to take out six pirates in a stairway.

Aside from her killing the pirates, the students found her moves efficient and cool. On the teacher's hands, they too found it efficient, though didn't like that she used guns to kill, though understandable since she's a secret agent spy and not a Pro Hero, in addition with her dealing with armed pirates.

**00:08:23 - 00:08:58**

"These guys are good at stealth," Sero said, as every moment deeper towards the boat, Captain America and his team managed to stay undetected.

Now They're waiting for them to become loud.

**00:08:58 - 00:10:10**

The following scene wasn't much to talk about, mainly being setting up for an assault, with the addition of more Black Widow attacking pirates in the engine room, all to prepare for the final assault.

Everything was ready, everyone looked at the screen, they don't want to miss out the attack.

**00:10:10 - 00:10:36**

"Now that's what I call efficient," Nezu smiled from the occurring S.H.I.E.L.D Agent line.

With the hostages secure, all that's left is for Captain America to fight Batroc.

**00:10:36 - 00:10:47**

The shield coming towards the window jumped some of the audience.

Though the most surprising is Batroc managing to duck fast enough as the shield comes through, knocking out the other guy.

And thus, Captain America starts his assault.

**00:10:47 - 00:11:18**

"That Batroc guy has some moves," Denki said, as the fight between Captain America and Batroc the Pirate starts their hand-to-hand combat.

**00:11:18 - 00:11:46**

The following scene shows action moves towards the two, the audience was excited, hoping for Captain America to overcome Batroc, with most knowing that Rogers will win with his superhuman serum.

But with Batroc managing to hold his own and doing flips, the villains and a few students found the pirate impressive, though ultimately know that Rogers will win this fight.

This scene was enough for Izuku to look at Batroc fighting and note it down on his notes, as he notices that he was using leg techniques since he was using his legs as often as his fists, though he learned such techniques in his practice to support One For All, it's still interesting to see someone constantly using their legs in a fight, even if it's from a villain.

**00:11:46 - 00:12:06**

"The man knows his French," the French-speaking student Aoyama smiled. While the students and teachers were confused to why Rogers removed his helmet.

**00:12:06 - 00:12:21**

"Now that is what I call fighting," Kirishima said as some students like Captain America taking down Batroc.

**00:12:21 - 00:12:36**

"That's where Romanoff was," Kurogiri said, before, he notices that Romanoff was being late during the stealth attack, then she was busy while the assault was ongoing.

This clears some explanation. But he was curious to see what Black Widow was doing while Cap and his team are rescuing the captive hostages.

**00:12:36 - 00:12:53**

"So, Romanoff had a different mission than Rogers'?" Izuku asked.

This peaked curiosity towards the heroes, "ideally, the team working on a mission together would know what they're dealing with and what their objective is, there shouldn't be any compromises or secret missions for individuals, otherwise, it could potentially ruin the mission," Aizawa said, as he talked about the basics of a plan, some of the students listened while a certain four, thought about the time they heard the plan to save Eri from Overhaul.

With Romanoff doing a different mission, this made most of the audience curious of what she's doing or a deeper intention towards the higher S.H.I.E.L.D operatives.

**00:12:53 - 00:13:21**

"Getting the villain away while using a grenade as a distraction?" All Might said, "yeah, that is on you."

And with that, the mission to save the hostages from the boat concluded.

**00:13:21 - 00:13:42**

The scene then changes back to Washington, this time showing a new building located on a river. The text reveals that it's a S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, otherwise known as 'The Triskelion'.

"An interesting structure," Momo said. Along with the students who find the building interesting. Maybe more than the U.A building.

"Is there really a Triskelion?" Uraraka said, trying to remember from images of the United States that such a building exists.

"Unfortunately, not," All Might answered, clearing the thought towards the students "in my trip to Washington D.C, I visited several monuments and key buildings, but there wasn't a Triskelion."

"Yeah, this building seems to exist only in this reality," Momo said.

**00:13:42 - 00:13:59**

"You know, come to think of it, I can see two heroes doing separate missions at the same location," Aizawa said, just when Rogers argued with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, "if it's a classified mission that only a certain hero can accomplish, then I understand why they did this. The problem is that she was with the team, I would prefer for her to enter the boat without the other team knowing, that way the stress towards the team would lessen as long as she doesn't get caught."

**00:13:59 - 00:14:14**

While the teachers and students agree with Roger's side with soldiers trusting each other, what Nick said brought something interesting towards his character.

Izuku noted down a quote Fury said, _"Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye."_

For Izuku and some people, it made them curious to know how Nick Fury lost his eye, which explains why he wears an eyepatch, it showed that he is experienced but something bad has happened to him, whoever he trusted and how it affects him, it shows how he became the director he is in this film.

overall, most the audience were curious to see who Nick trusted that cost him his eye.

(Spoilers, the person he last trusted was an alien cat named Goose. I am not kidding!)

**00:14:14 - 00:14:32**

"Both Steve and Nick is right," Nezu said, "there are mission briefings and operations that heroes have to remain quiet towards the public and close ones, not to mention clearance of different ranks, and that includes secrets"

"Yeah, so nobody would know all the secrets inside the S.H.I.E.L.D division" Aizawa added, "Except the lead director of the entire operation, since it's his job to maintain the division and all their doings."

**00:14:32 - 00:14:48**

"Project Insight?" Izuku said, noticing the name and how Rogers has no clearance. He gets his note ready to see what this project is and how it's so secret that Captain America isn't allowed to know about it until this moment.

he started a new page with the word _'Project Insight'_ as the main title of the page.

**00:14:48 - 00:15:46**

The following elevator scene had information about Nick's grandfather, who worked on an elevator and how he lived in a nice neighbourhood that became rougher over the years, with potential threats, the grandfather had to adapt to keep going.

While it was a nice interesting story from Nick, some of the audience see this part showing a part of how Nick became who he is, and his idea on who to trust. This was a nice special moment for Nice, especially when the character is in the mystery of his past.

**00:15:46 - 00:15:59**

"There's three of them!" one of the students shouted, as the audience were surprised from they're looking at.

"So Project Insight is three of those aircrafts boats," Iida said.

"Seems so," Aizawa said, though having a feeling that it's just more than having three more aircrafts

**00:15:59 - 00:16:38**

"Okay, we got a name for those aircraft," Izuku said, already writing down everything Nick Fury said to Steve, including the name of _'Helicarriers'._

**00:16:38 - 00:16:54**

"And by up close, he does mean being shredded by one of them" Twice quickly said when Nick and Steve brought up Tony Stark.

**00:16:54 - 00:17:03**

The villains in the screen room froze. They couldn't believe what they heard from Fury when he brought up the long-range precision guns.

"What?" Spinner spoke out.

They listen to Fury very closely, as they feel that the new Helicarriers now opposed a frightening threat to the League of Villains.

The students and teachers, on the other hand, didn't feel the same fear as the villains. The student kept listening while the teachers thought that the project would be very effective if used in their reality, as it would bring down the crime rate.

But they are unsure about them being used. They hoped it wouldn't be used and only there to oppose a threat to the villains.

**00:17:03 - 00:17:07**

What Nick said next, caused the same surprise to the students and teachers as the villains did.

"Wait… be… before they happen?" Uraraka said.

The students now realized what Project insight was, their feelings were mixed, a few thought it was good since there would be fewer villains, but at the same time and with other students, they don't know what they thought about the project entirely.

The teachers on the other hand were the same, they kept listening to Nick and Steve's conversation, hoping that there's a reason to take this too far.

**00:17:07 - 00:17:24**

"That… that…" Toga muttered in the words, while everyone remained silent, trying to comprehend what they heard from Project insight and its intentions. They turn to see the villain girl right before she jumped from her seat.

"That is so unfair!" Toga shouted, feeling the rage from Project Insight, "just like Cap said, pointing a gun at everyone's head and calling it protection? Protection my ass, this is becoming an executioner to slaughter every villain in the world!"

"I couldn't agree more," Shigaraki said, with villains nodding their heads, "I thought heroes takes the cake, but this? This isn't just taking the cake; this is eating the cake with one bite."

"Shigaraki," All Might, from the teachers side of the audience spoke up towards the now angered villains, "I understand your anger and…"

"Can it, All Might," Shigaraki talked back, "this project would be the last straw to you horrible heroes."

"If Project insight existed in our reality, it would bring down crime entirely, but at the cost of every villain on the planet," Kurogiri said, thinking about the consequences if the government of their reality made Project Insight a reality. "not only you'll be killing committed villains like us, but those who are under the watch list of potential villains, a massacre of those haven't committed a crime, yet their quirks are too dangerous for them to exist."

"And not to mention those who are not on that list and committed a crime," Compress added, "someone could accidentally use their quirk to hurt someone and those guns would blast them, this would bring problems to those who can't control their quirk properly."

"Overall, this is not justice, this is not freedom, this is the government controlling everyone on the planet, making them into puppets by using fear," Shigaraki concluded the villains.

After hearing the villains rant about Project Insight, the students and teachers thought about the problems about the project itself, it made them glad that it doesn't exist in their reality.

"I would like to disagree with Villains since their ideals are against our hero society, but for once, you make a good argument," Nezu take a big sigh, with the teachers realizing that they're agreeing with the villains.

They continue to watch the scene to see how Steve Rogers feel about Project Insight, and his reaction is the same feeling towards the teachers and students.

**00:17:24 - 00:17:41**

"You're right Rogers," All Might said, "what you did back then was during a world war, everything was in chaos and you had to kill to achieve your mission because they're going to kill you back, it wasn't good, but it had to be done."

He then took a deep sigh, realizing that he has to disagree with S.H.I.E.L.D. "I understand that there has to be security, villains have to be stopped, but this? This is going too far." He then turns to the villains, "what I was about to say is that I agree, if there was Project Insight in our reality, I would reject such an idea, and every hero on Earth would agree."

"But what if there was one?" Kurogiri brought up a suggestion, the teachers looked at the warp villain, "what if the government is preparing for action or project that would purge villainy similar to Project Insight. And none of you heroes knew about it because they knew you would go against such a project."

"I don't think the government would do such a thing," Midnight tries to counter-argue with the villain.

"Are you sure? especially in a time when the Symbol of Peace recently retired? A time when crime is on the rise throughout not just Japan, but the entire world? The world had lost its beacon of hope, how are they're going to keep the public safe now that All Might is gone."

"And where's your proof?" Aizawa asked. Kurogiri was about to answer the question, saying that it was a possibility and not a certainty.

Then Shigaraki spoke.

"You Pro Heroes are proof."

The teachers were caught by the League of Villain leader, not understanding and frustrated that they would be proof.

"You Heroes are the biggest lie in public security, making everyone feel safe by calling those who suffer villains and use them as moving punching bags for the public's entertainment, you make them feel safe and that's what makes me sick. The heroes are the judge, the public are the jury, and soon, the government would create an executioner to finish us off. That's why we became the League of Villains, our goal is to change society, and end the suffering of villains by ending heroes once and for all."

"If that was your intention, you did it poorly."

A new voice was heard to the right of the audience, everyone turned to see the FWM, with her legs on the front seat.

"As much as I like hearing you guys and your thoughts on Project Insight and comparing with your reality, we need to move along. But don't worry, you can talk about it much later, in later scenes and during the next Interlude, but overall, the impact of this film will not just talk about Project Insight, but the flaws within your hero society, and I can't wait for us to talk more about it."

For now, everyone remained silent, and they continue watching the film.

But in their heads, all teachers, villains and students, they consider Project insight a terrible idea.

Izuku already made a full page about Project Insight, along with everything wrong with the project. He agreed with the villains. He wanted everyone to have safety, but he wouldn't go that far with security.

**00:17:41 - 00:17:49**

"I feel sorry for Rogers now" All Might thought, "he doesn't like the project, and yet he has to agree to it, it's just not right."

For All Might, and some of the teachers and students, they could see that Rogers is going to struggle with the new world he's living in, it's not the same as 1945, times are different, and he's unsure about the government's intention.

 **00:17:49** \- **00:18:25**

After the realization of Project Insight, and to change the tone of concern safety, the scene changed towards a museum that a special section that caught the audience's interest, enough to stop thinking about the problems of S.H.I.E.L.D's hidden project.

"As I predicted," All Might, trying to hold on the previous argument, feel more relaxed after seeing an exhibit for Captain America.

He looked at the screen to see how Steve Rogers made an impact to have his own museum exhibit.

**00:18:25 -** **00:18:57**

The students and teachers smiled towards hearing information about Captain America, bringing up how Steve was originally rejected by the army due to his long list of medical conditions, and how he was chosen to be part of the Super Soldier program that made him a hero.

"You brought an inspiration towards those who are weak," All Might thought, "if only I could do the same, but the secret of One For All must stay hidden," he gave out a sigh, realizing that doesn't have any icons to inspires the quirkless, and there wouldn't be any.

**00:18:57 - 00:19:02**

When the scene showed a kid looking at Steve Rogers in surprise, it made the former Symbol of Peace smile, "you know," he spoke out, "if I live long enough that a museum made a special exhibit for me, I would enter wearing a hat and remind myself of the past, I might also spook some children in the process."

**00:19:02 - 00:19:32**

The audience remained quiet towards the scene, as they see Steve Rogers looking at his past, from the bike he rode, the outfits of his team and his friend who died before he was frozen.

While this scene made the audience think that he was glad to mark himself in history, it was also a depressing moment, as they see Steve feeling sad that everything he sees is in the past and he cannot go back.

It brought a strong sense that Steve is going to struggle to adapt to the new world. but for now, he's in the moment of his past.

 **00:19:32** \- **00:19:50**

"Peggy," Mina whispered, remembering when she wanted Steve and Carter to be together, but now he's in the future, they simply can't.

This scene was a touching moment for Rogers to think about the woman he loved.

**00:19:50 - 00:20:12**

"That's sweet and heartbreaking," Mina said, closing her eyes and clutching both of her hands.

"Even if she moved on, Carter will never forget how Steve impacts her life, really shows how much she care for her, ribbit," Asui said.

**00:20:12 - 00:20:23**

"Oh, this is even more heartbreaking," Mina shouted, with everyone surprised by the following scene.

"So Peggy Carter is still alive," Izuku said, putting it down his notes, "at least Rogers can see her again."

**00:20:23 - 00:21:40**

The following scene shows a sweet conversation between Steve and the now old Carter, it's about how Steve has a concern about trying to go back into the field, thinking that it would be simple as it was 70 years ago, but he finds it hard to adapt when so much has changed. All while Carter gives thoughtful advice about how things have changed and the best way is to start over.

It was a good moment towards the audience and give out a nice reunion towards who were 70 years apart from each other. And brings more development towards the Captain's adaption.

**00:21:40 - 00:22:10**

"Wait, did she completely forget about Rogers being there?" Denki asked a dumb question.

"Of course, she did" Recovery girl answered, now needed to explain how she would forget and reacted to Steve as if she first saw him since he was frozen.

"Based on her age, she would in a state where she has a case of short-term memory loss, it also seems she is suffering other conditions that are caused by old age."

**00:22:10 - 00:22:20**

"And to ease her memory loss, it's nice that Rogers will act as though he came back," Recovery Girl added.

**00:22:20 - 00:22:37**

"Okay, let's see what data Romanoff managed to get," Kirishima said towards the change of scene. As the audience were curious about the data that's so important that Black Widow had a separate mission to Steve's.

**00:22:37 - 00:22:58**

"Fury is trying to look over the files, but it's been locked up tight that not even the director himself can open them," Aizawa said, which made him suspicious towards the files.

"What secrets is that file hiding?"

**00:22:58 - 00:23:35**

The scene changed to show a discussion of the World Security Council, where they're discussing the Pirates invading a S.H.I.E.L.D boat.

"So they look over S.H.I.E.L.D and the security on an international scale," Izuku said, writing it down on his notes.

**00:23:35 - 00:23:44**

"Delayed? What about terminate?" Toga said, still upset about the project, but slightly glad that Nick is having concerns about the project as well.

**00:23:44 - 00:25:10**

"Guess his niece will have a surprise," one of the teachers said.

**00:25:10 - 00:25:45**

The scene then changes to show Steve Rogers being at a place where his new friend, Sam Wilson was, where there was a talk about people trying to deal with stuff.

It wasn't much to talk about, though it was good to see Sam once again.

**00:25:45 - 00:26:24**

"Geez" All Might sighed, hearing Sam's backstory to how he lost his wingman, and he couldn't do anything but watch him die. "losing a hero in arms can take a toll towards others," he whispered, turning towards the students.

He hoped that none of them had to go through a similar experience.

"Looks like Steve isn't alone," Izuku said, noting it down, and remembering when Steve lost his friend during the war.

**00:26:24 - 00:26:56**

"You'll figure it out sooner or later," All Might said, as he was in a similar position, until he needed a new successor for One For All, now that he's retired, he now worked as a teacher, trying to pass on his knowledge as a hero to the next generation.

And yet, he still has so much to learn.

**00:26:56 - 00:27:25**

"Guessing Fury is trying to see if there's anything within those files," Kirishima said, as he was curious about them too.

"he's going to decrypt them in a more secure and secret location, away from the government and S.H.I.E.L.D," Aizawa said, though having a bad feeling towards the division director.

**00:27:25 - 00:27:45**

The 1-A teacher looked closely, as an underground hero, he needed to suspect any suspicion of any kind, even if it comes from the heroes. it's his job to know much about heroes and the students, that way, he can teach them to become better heroes or if they're worth becoming heroes.

At this moment, he suspects those police officers, who turn to see Nick Fury, as though they caught interest towards him.

He would be preparing for anything surprising that could happen in the following scene.

**00:27:45 - 00:27:54**

Suddenly, everyone was caught by surprise when a police car ran towards Nick's truck.

"What the?" one of the students shouted, confused to what's happening.

**00:27:54 - 00:28:00**

"What is going on!?" Uraraka shouted, now worrying for the S.H.I.E.L.D Director, "they're supposed to be police officers, why are they attacking Fury?"

"Are you even considering they're police?" one of the teachers said, "they may be henchmen who stole the uniforms and cars."

"Sounds unlikely," Aizawa said, already knew that the police would somehow ambush Nick, "they stole four police cars? No, these are certainly law enforcement.

"If that's so, why would they attack Nick?" All Might asked,

"Don't know," the teacher asked honestly, "but it has something to do with those files, if S.H.I.E.L.D called police officers to take him out, then that means they're hiding something."

With that in mind, it brought a sense of fear towards the students and a few teachers, but for now, they watch to see if Nick can get though this sudden ambush.

**00:28:00 - 00:28:36**

"How bulletproof is that car!?" Kirishima said, surprised that the bullets didn't kill Nick.

Then he realized, "Oh right, high-class director from the top agency…"

**00:28:36 - 00:28:43**

"Now that might work, break the glass! No! don't kill Nick!" Twice shouted just when a swat team arrived with a pressure machine.

**00:28:43 - 00:29:15**

The following scene was intense for the students, as the machine punches the harden glass, losing its integrity with each punch. This caused everyone to be at their seats, fearing that the glass will break and the law enforcement will gun down the S.H.I.E.L.D Director.

They hoped that Fury has something in his sleeves to get out of this situation.

That's when the window was at 1% of integrity…

**00:29:15 - 00:29:27**

In a sudden, Nick pulls a machine gun from the car's devices and gunned down most of the police while blowing up a couple of cars.

There was a mix of excitements, shock and sighs, the students sighed in relief that Nick managed to survive, while the teachers sighed from the fact that Nick had to kill law enforcements form this incident, "well, they were trying to kill him, he leads them no choice." Nezu said.

Meanwhile, for the villains, they had smiles on their faces when Nick massacred a lot of policemen and armoured enforcements.

Even if, for some reason, they're trying to kill Nick, it was so pleasing to see the good side killing each other.

**00:29:27 - 00:29:50**

"Wait, did I just hear that right?" Mei said, pointing her finger towards her ear, "did the car said flight systems? The car can fly?!"

"Well, it could, but it's damaged, so him taking off for an escape is out of the question." Power Loader pointed out.

"Still, I wish I can see a flying car!" Mei moans, wanting to see a car in the air.

**00:29:50 - 00:30:09**

There were a few laughs from the audience, both students and villains.

"At least you would be cooled while being chased by the police!" Compress said as he and the audience watch the case unfold.

**00:30:09 - 00:32:19**

The entire scene was a straight-up car chase scene, with Nick trying to drive away from the police cars that are trying to kill him, with him crashing into other cars and the policemen, dodging the fired guns from the law officers and more crashes as the last two police cars were crushed by a yellow truck.

With the case over and Nick managing to get through, there were many thoughts towards the students, teachers and villains minds, each question was thought by some, while all of them were muttered by the green hair student with the notepad.

"Why did they crash into Nick's car? They're supposed to be police officers, they weren't allowed to do this action, they're supposed to arrest Nick and only fire if he became too dangerous, however, they were the ones who attacked first, could it be possible that Nick had done something bad? Or did anything that made this incident? I hope…"

"Shut the hell up Deku!" Bakugo shouted, silencing Midoriya.

But those who listened, they were very curious towards both Nick and the police officers who attacked him.

**00:32:19 - 00:32:24**

While the audience was thinking about what they saw, the scene then shows a mysterious figure, standing in front of Nick's driving car.

"Wait, who is that?" Mineta said, now drawing his eyes towards the screen.

**00:32:24 - 00:32:42**

With one action, usage of a special weapon, the mysterious man shot and blew up Nick's car, sending it flying.

In all the sudden, everyone sees this figure as the villain of this film, and they are terrified to see what he can do.

**00:32:42 - 00:33:02**

"hope you have a plan to get out of there," Uraraka said, shaking towards the masked man just when Nick activated a device.

**00:33:02 - 00:33:17**

Just when the figure ripped the doors, people were afraid that he would kill Fury.

But were more surprise when Nick disappears, leaving but a cut hole, not just from the car, but the road pavement.

"He's using the underground sewers for his escape," Aizawa said, sighing in relief that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D made so many back-ups that he can get out any situation.

To the teachers, Nick was a very cautious man, have a plan when his other plans failed, he keeps surprising the audience with every lucky action.

But how much luck does he have left?

For now, the sudden ambush from the most unlikely forces and the car chase with Nick Fury was over, and everyone was confused yet intrigued by the film.

**00:33:17 - 00:33:32**

"While all that chaos was going around, Steve is just riding his way back to his place" Sero smiled towards the changed scene.

**00:33:32 - 00:34:01**

"Already trying to make a date, huh Steve?" Mina said, smiling from the fact that Romanoff gave date advice to Rogers and pleased that he's making a move to at least someone, and in a more helpful manner with laundry.

 **00:34:01** \- **00:34:19**

"Even if she declined the offer, it's still a good start to start over," Asui said.

**00:34:19 - 00:34:00**

During Steve sneaking upon any intruders, the students notice Rogers' apartment.

"Looks like Iida isn't the only one with a lot of books," one of the 1-A students said while turning to the class rep.

"While my reasoning is for study purposes, I could see Rogers having a lot of history books," Iida commented, "he needs to catch up the past 70 years and I believe the internet would be difficult for him to use, regards from him saying it's helpful."

**00:33:55 - 00:34:03**

"Okay, make sense," one of the teachers said, as the intruder reveals to be Nick Fury, sitting on a relaxing chair, listening to 1940s music.

"Guess he needs Steve's help," Izuku said, as he watches closely to see the interactions.

**00:34:03 - 00:35:42**

Hearing from their conversation, it was interesting to know that Nick was married, though, for most, it's more likely a cover story when Nick showed Steve his phone that reads 'ears everywhere.' (for communication purposes and how the scene plays out, there would be Japanese subtitles to what the words say on Nick's phone)

"Nick is trying to keep him and Steve quiet just in case anyone is listening," Aizawa said, now paying more attention towards the screen.

**00:35:42 - 00:36:05**

"Using a wife story to hide the conversation that S.H.E.I.L.D is compromised" Aizawa notice the technique Nick was using for secret communication.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he noted down that S.H.E.I.L.D is compromised, but curious about how it's compromised. It would explain why the police officers were trying to kill him.

He hoped Nick would bring more info towards Captain America.

**00:36:05 - 00:36:12**

If the police car crashing wasn't enough, Nick was suddenly shot.

"Holy Sh*t!" one of the students jumped from the sudden turn of events, trying to bare what they saw.

"Nick! No!" another student said, as the audience was completely caught off guard by the scene.

 **00:36:12** \- **00:36:33**

"With him running out of time, he's trusting Steve to read the files and uncover the secrets S.H.I.E.L.D is hiding," Izuku said, now sad that he has to write down Nick's fate if he dies in this scene.

Then, a knocking from the door, as the audience was prepared to watch another fight.

**00:36:33 - 00:36:49**

"Of course, she's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent" Denki throws his hands up when it turns out the lady who lives a room next to Steve turns out to be a special agent assigned to protect Captain America.

"I could see this as a possibility," Nezu said, "just in case any intruders try to kill a legendary icon, also, to keep at watch to the said icon without him knowing."

"That would also explain her declining the date, it could compromise her mission," Asui added, now feeling a bit relaxed that there was someone who can aid Nick and Rogers, though still worried for the Director.

**00:36:49 - 00:37:04**

"Alright Cap, get that shooter!" Kirishima said as the chase between Captain America and the shooter begins.

**00:37:04 - 00:37:25**

"I know time is at the essence, but you still caused a lot of property damages" one of the teachers commented on Steve's chase, sighing for every door and window he breaks through.

**00:37:25 - 00:37:29**

Cap then threw his shield at the shooter, who turns out to be the Mysterious figure, now in a much clearer appearance.

And what happened surprised most of the audience.

"He stopped that shield like it was nothing!" one of the students shouted everyone sees the Mysterious figure.

"Not just that, he has a metal arm, one strong enough to stop a fast-paced shield" Power Loader pointed towards the figure's gear.

"Looks like Steve has more of a challenge," Kirishima said, before seeing how the soldier would use Captain America's shield.

**00:37:29 - 00:37:48**

"And just like that, the mysterious metal arm villain disappears in the night," Tokoyami said.

**00:37:48 - 00:37:58**

"Fury is in an operation, he can still be saved," Mina said, as the students and a few teachers hoped that Fury could survive the incident or at least be alive in any sense, even if it means he's knocked out during the film, similar to Happy in Iron Man 3.

But a few teachers, from the teacher of 1-A to the medical hero of the school. They knew the injuries were crucial.

**00:37:58 - 00:39:28**

The entire time everyone was silent.

The students hoped that Nick could survive, but when there was trouble, the doctors did the best they could.

But it wasn't enough.

There were some sad sighs from the audience, not knowing much about the Director except being a high figure who brought the heroes together, and this is how he goes out.

Izuku wrote on his notes, _'shot three times by the mysterious figure, died on an operating table'._

"At least he gotten important information to Rogers, hope it's worth it," Izuku thought after writing down Nick Fury's fate.

**00:39:28 - 00:40:35**

Silent yet again filled the room, nobody talked or say anything, all because the characters didn't talk, they looked at the corpse of Fury and remain silent.

To respect Nick Fury, everyone did the same, just for a little moment.

**00:40:35 - 00:40:55**

"If he was, then I wouldn't see Nick going to Steve's apartment for something secret," Aizawa said, as he felt that Black Widow suspects Steve, which makes sense since she's a spy and she has to know why Nick was at Steve's apartment.

**00:40:55 - 00:41:23**

"If S.H.I.E.L.D is compromised, then I can see Steve hiding the file stick somewhere nobody would find," Aizawa said, but also impressed, as he wouldn't expect hidden objects to be inside a vending machine.

"Let's hope nobody wants gum" All Might smiled, chuckling at his own joke.

Nobody laughed.

**00:41:23 - 00:41:37**

"Guess he wasn't happy about his neighbour being a spy watching over him next to his place," Asui said, just when Steve passed by Agent 13.

**00:41:37 - 00:41:54**

"So they're long-time friends," Izuku said, writing down the name of the secretary, _Pierce._ He has a feeling this character would be important later, especially when he appeared twice in this film.

**00:41:54 - 00:42:35**

"Sounds like someone who can come up with more effective plans," one of the teachers said towards Pierce story of how Nick saved hostages with an unauthorized operation.

"While rogue and doing your own mission to save people is entirely a reckless move, at least he managed to save the hostages, it's like how Steve become from a propaganda poster boy into a legendary soldier hero," Nezu comments on the story, finding it interesting to how Nick became a Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**00:42:35 - 00:42:53**

"Well, if he didn't then it's unlikely, he would know about the place being bugged," Aizawa said.

"But why would he bug Steve's apartment?" Mirio asked, thinking of it being an invasion of privacy.

"The very same reason they put 13 as a bodyguard, it's to protect him." Aizawa gave a possible answer, "not saying he was the one who bugged the place but at least has some knowledge that it's bugged, and if S.H.I.E.L.D is compromised, he knew the bugs he set up would work against him."

"A good suggestion," one of the teachers said, "though maybe there's a reason they target Nick…"

**00:42:53 - 00:43:42**

"Wait a minute…" All Might said after hearing what Pierce had to say, "is he suggesting that Nick Fury is responsible for the pirates taking over the boat?"

"Indeed so," Aizawa said, "and I'm starting to put the pieces together."

The teachers, students and villains turn to see the 1-A teacher, some of them, mostly from the students' side, were shocked to hear that, since Aizawa is thinking that Nick is a traitor to his division.

"There may be secrets that the higher-ups are hiding, even from the director himself, when Nick found out about it, he could have hired the pirates to invade one of their boats then send out Captain America to stop the pirates and Black Widow to copy files that Fury can't access to."

"Well, if you put it like that, it would explain several points in the film," Cementoss said, "the files are difficult to decrypt, even with Director access, and once S.H.I.E.L.D found out, they had to use extreme measures since Nick won't come quietly."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean Nick turned evil," Uraraka said, "maybe there is something bad behind S.H.I.E.L.D, and Nick is trying to stop it before people get hurt."

"It's possible," Aizawa said to his student, "with Project Insight, other higher members of S.H.I.E.L.D could use it for other means, that much power shouldn't even be in the hands of anyone."

With that possibility, the audience hoped that Nick didn't turn bad, but it's possible that he did, for now, it's a mystery that most of the teachers and some of the students want to crackdown.

Izuku makes sure to keep it all in his notes. From both what Pierce said to the suggestion Aizawa made.

**00:43:42 - 00:44:06**

"Yeah, I'm with Steve here," All Might said, "We saw what Fury does, he wouldn't sell classified information for profit, it's not like him."

**00:44:06 - 00:44:33**

"The changing of times," Tokoyami said, understanding what Peirce means by tearing down old worlds to make better new ones.

The audience could understand, as they're living in a time of a new better world, with the old one was torn down when Pro Heroes started to appear, the old world cannot keep up, which means there have to be new ways to keep people safe, especially when thinking about quirks.

This also brings an interesting part about this whole film idea, that Rogers is from the old world, yet he struggles to live in the new one.

**00:44:33 - 00:45:20**

"He wouldn't say to trust anyone if he means it by that" one of the students said, "that's like saying 'trust me, trust no one' a complete paradox."

"At least he's not mentioning the file stick Nick gave to him before he died," Asui said, having a feeling that there is a reason he would give Steve the files even if Pierce made a good argument that Fury is betraying S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **00:45:20** \- **00:45:52**

From the first 45 minutes of this film, the audience was completely unsure about what they saw.

From Project Insight to the police officers attacking Nick, the mysterious figure, the mysterious files and the mentioning that Nick could have betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D to sell classified information. It was all much to take in.

When FWM introduced everyone to this film, she said a question.

_'Which one is more valuable, Freedom or Security?'_

She said what happens if there's too much freedom, but this film, with Project Insight, showed what happens if there's too much security.

The League of Villains hated this idea, while most students and teachers were unsure about it, especially when the government and a top-secret division would approve with the concept. And trying to disagree with the government is difficult, especially when they keep Pro Heroes to what they're doing, without their support and the creation of hero licenses, there would be a rise of pre-license vigilantes, that could cause more problems.

And with this incident with Nick Fury, most are catching on with a more sinister play, but they don't know from who, either from Nick or S.H.I.E.L.D.

For now, they hope the situation doesn't get worse.

* * *

_To Be continued…_


	37. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Part 2)

**Questions:**

**1: can you have FWM tell Mina that a man and a woman with things in common can have friendships and no relationships?**

**Dude, the FWM is like Mina when it comes to shipping. She too loves trying to get two people together.**

**(Yeah to me it's like the old saying, 'infinite timelines, infinite possibilities, infinite ships.' Both a fascinating blessing and a disturbing curse.)**

**2: the police who attack Nick are assassins, not police. Since the police dispatch said there are no units**

**Yeah, either I'm wrong or your wrong, but I thought it meant that there are no attackers nearby according to the scanning from the police, and since the police offers are the attackers, they wouldn't be counted. They can be policemen who are loyal to Hydra.**

**Once again, I could be wrong with this, if I am, then sorry I'm an idiot.**

**Now, let's resume and have this train of corruption going! this is a lot, and this has a lot of topics, but overall exciting.**

* * *

**00:45:52 - 00:46:23**

"Looks like Cap has a lot in his mind in this elevator ride," Sero said as the students watch Steve Rogers ride the elevator with some members of the S.T.R.I.K.E team.

**00:46:23 - 00:46:43**

While this seems to be a strange overlook by the audience, a handful managed to spot a strange behaviour from a person in the elevator.

A certain U.A teacher notices how one person has his hand ready at his pistol, and yet he behaves as though he's waiting for the elevator to stop.

In his time as an underground Hero, he learns to stop criminating behaviours, preparing for action without looking suspicious. He's been through many situations enough to spot them and act before they do.

"Something is not right," Aizawa said as he starts to keep an eye on Rumlow and his men.

**00:46:43 - 00:47:19**

Then another strange notice the teacher of 1-A spotted and it didn't come from the S.T.R.I.K.E team, but a suited man who entered the elevator. The sweat on the man's forehead, an indication of fear, but for what? What would make him nervous at this exact moment?

"So it's not just them," Aizawa said, having a more feeling that Rogers is now in a heavily tight situation.

**00:47:19 - 00:47:48**

"What does he mean by that?" Izuku said, confused to what Rogers said.

"At least he's aware," Aizawa spoke more loudly than his whisper, enough for people to hear.

People turn to see the teacher, some who notice the signs smiled while others were curious.

"What do you mean?" Midoirya asked, just when the next surprising action scene happens…

**00:47:48 - 00:47:56**

Turning back to the screen, the students, teachers and villains, aside from those who notice the strange signs, were suddenly jumped by the attack on Steve Rogers.

"Oh come on!" Uraraka shouted, "police officers attacking Nick Fury is one thing, but this?"

"Saw it from a mile away." The teacher of 1-A said, which caused some students to be confused.

"How the heck did you see that? I wouldn't see S.H.I.E.L.D agents attacking Captain freaking America!" the purple hair boy shouted irrationally.

The teacher turns to Mineta, who suddenly realized he made a mistake.

"One was getting ready in case Cap figure it out, another was nervous, knowing that he's going to take on Cap, this was all set up."

"Nice eye Aizawa," Nezu said, who notice the signs at the same time as Aizawa, "an outstanding performance from one of the U.A teachers."

With that out of the way, the audience starts to watch, as Captain America has to fight a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents inside a cramped space of an elevator.

**00:47:56 - 00:49:01**

Even if the S.H.I.E.L.D agents attacked Captain America, the audience still found the fight scene exciting.

From the starting struggles of the agents trying to keep Rogers in place using magnetic cuffs, to them using electric stun sticks.

While the questionable attack worried the student and it will bring more questions much later, they still find the moment interesting, especially when Steve managed to fight back, breaking out of his captivity, knocking people down and still going after getting stunned.

During the moment of fighting, Mei smiled from the magnetic cuffs, not because they're being used to restrain the hero, but gives a heavy inspiration to making support gear that helps with villain captivity.

In the end, everyone in the elevator was knocked out, with Captain America as the last man standing.

"And that's why Steve Rogers is the manliest man," Kirishima said, smiling at the screen, liking the American themed hero

But with that, it still brings worries towards his situation. "if these men weren't the only ones going after Steve, then what Nick said is true" Midoriya said, writing down on his notes, "S.H.I.E.L.D is compromised."

**00:49:01 - 00:49:16**

"Quick action and moves," Izuku said, as the scene shows Captain America breaking the elevator wires to get away from the armed armoured men.

"So S.H.I.E.L.D is now attacking Captain America? Why?" Uraraka said.

Thankfully, one of the teachers answered, "I believe due to the fight, it would make the division think that he's going rouge and beat up the people in the elevator."

"But he was defending himself, they attacked first"

"But who do you believe if you were a S.H.I.E.L.D agent," Shigaraki spoke out "your higher-ups or the guy who committed assault on other agents?"

**00:49:16 - 00:49:26**

"Don't tell me…" one of the teachers said, as the scene shows a height of a connecting roof the facility.

It can only indicate one thing, especially when he's in a major tight situation.

**00:49:26 - 00:49:48**

The audience was shocked when they see Captain America jumping out of the elevator and into another part of the building. While they saw heroes doing the same thing, it was due to their quirks that slow down their fall. They didn't believe that Steve's super serum would have him survive a great fall.

It was still impressive, though they could see that Steve felt pain from the fall, but understood that it was the only way out for him.

**00:49:48 - 00:50:01**

"That's a lot of spikes to keep people in," one of the students said, as the bridge showed three rows of spikes, as everyone wonders how Steve is going to go over the spikes with his motorcycle.

**00:50:01 - 00:50:08**

"Never mind the spikes," Mineta shouted, as a S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft appeared in front of the American Hero, "what about the freaking plane, this is overkill!"

"They are trying to stop a hero, Young Mineta," All Might said, "I guess if a highly ranked hero turned villain and trying to escape a government facility, they would go through extreme measures, even attempt to kill them."

**00:50:08 - 00:50:46**

How Rogers managed to get through the aircraft was amazing, the students and teachers who are interest in the captain's moves watched closely as he did many flips and landings on the plane, Izuku wrote down more stuff about how he moved, "his moves are amazing, he lands perfectly and get up when he struggles, in addition of how he used his shield, making sure it hits every spot he targets and recalls back to him, which requires a lot of precision to pull off. He also damaged the aircraft enough to disable the engine and keep the pilot safe from the impact, showing a major change to modern times on how he deals with enemies unlike in the war where he…"

"Um… Deku?" Uraraka said to the muttering boy, "I think it's enough for now."

"Oh sorry, carried away… again" Izuku blushed as he resumes watching the film, now that Rogers got out of the facility, he wonders what would be his next action.

**00:50:46 - 00:51:13**

"Looks like Captain America became a wanted man," Shigaraki said, as he smiles from the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D is now hunting down Steve Rogers. A taste of a villain life.

"And to put so many cautions, notices and tracking, seems they have to capture him" Dabi added.

**00:51:13 - 00:51:34**

"Peirce is right to accept this reality" All Might sighed, "Captain America and fugitive shouldn't go together, but if S.H.I.E.L.D is compromised, then it's only temporarily."

"Still, it's really hard to imagine Rogers as a fugitive," Kirishima said. With students

"Yeah, it would be like if All Might was suddenly a villain," Asui said, thinking of an equivalent towards this scenario, "imagine your assignment being that you have to hunt down and arrest a former symbol of peace, or rather for Cap, the symbol of courage."

"Well I don't think that would happen, I'm fully retired and I no longer can use my quirk" All Might said before mentally said in his head, " _though the very idea would never occur to my mind. Even in my prime."_

**00:51:34 - 00:51:42**

"And he's back at the hospital," one of the teachers said, remembering an earlier scene that gives a reason for Steve to return,

"Time for him to get some gum." Twice added.

**00:51:42 - 00:51:50**

"The Gum is gone!" Twice shouted, "oh I wanted some, I want to swallow it, no dumbass, that would be seven years!"

Going past the insanity of the replicating villain, the teachers and some of the students wonder who found out about the memory stick.

A few already know who took it and have a feeling that she would be on Steve's side.

**00:51:50 - 00:51:55**

"Black Widow" one of the teachers whispered, both smiling yet cautious towards Romanoff, though giving a sense of trust since Fury assigned her to receive the files on the stick.

**00:51:55 - 00:52:25**

From hearing the words from Romanoff, Izuku looked up, getting ready on his notes, having a feeling that Romanoff knows about the mysterious figure who killed Nick Fury.

He listens closely with his pen touching the paper of his notes.

**00:52:25 - 00:52:39**

"The _Winter Soldier,_ " Izuku said, writing down the name of the mysterious figure, which is also the name of the film, meaning the film is going to surround mainly on the new villain.

"So we're dealing with a long-time, villainous assassin who killed so many people and gotten away with it several times that intelligence doesn't believe he exists," Aizawa said.

"She said he's been doing assassinations for fifty years, that a long time for an assassin." Midnight said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the earlier scenes of his appearance, I wouldn't believe he exists either, or believe that the Winter Soldier is a name chain rather than a singular person," Aizawa said.

Regardless, the audience now knows the name of the mysterious assassin who killed Nick Fury, the Winter Soldier.

**00:52:39 - 00:53:03**

"The same use to kill the Director" Nezu said, as the teachers and students were horrified to hear how far the Winter Soldier will go to take out his target.

The villains, on the other hand, find the figure interesting, "a man who does his job and use effective and brutal tactics to kill his target," Kurogiri said, "Widow must have been lucky to survive that incident."

Meanwhile, for a certain pervert, he tries to imagine Black Widow in a bikini, especially when she brought it up, he smiled to the concept, even forgetting the scar Natasha showed as proof of the Winter Soldier's existence.

**00:53:03 - 00:53:43**

"Yeah, because putting a gun to everyone's head just make him less of a bad guy," Toga sarcastically said, annoyed by the conversation of Peirce and the security council.

**00:53:43** \- **00:54:01**

"Worst decision you ever made," Spinner said, as the villains in the audience, as well as some of the teachers and most of the students, hated the concept of Project Insight, the fact that it's now reactivated could mean trouble, especially when Steve is now considered a fugitive.

**00:54:01 - 00:54:18**

"Not used to modern shoes," All Might said from Rogers' comment.

The villains understood the first rule Romanoff given to him, "so true" Shigaraki said, "running makes you suspicious, walking in a crowd makes you hide in plain sight" he then turns to the green hair student, remembering the time when he managed to grab hold of Izuku in a shopping area, just to talk about Stain to understand his motives as a villain.

"She also said it in experience" Kurogiri pointed out, "though being a secret spy, trying to hide from enemies would give her experience on hiding in plain sight."

**00:54:18 - 00:54:32**

"And they're doing this at a computer store in a mall?" Shinso said, confused towards how they're going to look into the S.H.I.E.L.D files.

"They need a computer to access the stick," Kurogiri said, "in addition to being in a public area, as long they hide in the crowd, they could easily get away."

"Still, it's a risky move." The purple hair student said.

**00:54:32 - 00:54:46**

"That's an interesting way to Files encrypted," Power Loader said, "if there's an artificial intelligence keeping the files from being viewed then it would be trickier to hack. May be difficult to unlock, even if you have clearance."

"Well whoever made that AI, they don't want the files shown at all." One of the teachers said, wondering how they're going to look at the secret files.

**00:54:46 - 00:55:14**

"Smart idea," Aizawa said to Romanoff's solution, "track to its source, where the secrets originated."

**00:55:14 - 00:55:15**

"And one of the problems doing it in public is the staff who would talk to their customers," Shinso said, just when a staff of the computer store talked to the two.

**00:55:15 - 00:55:43**

"Good cover-up," one of the teachers said, while there were a couple of chuckles towards the glasses comment.

**00:55:43 - 00:56:14**

"Thinking more of a soldier than a spy," Tokoyami said, after hearing Rogers knowing how many are arriving and planning to attack. Only for Black Widow to quickly make a better plan that doesn't bring any attention.

"How did they miss them?" one of the 1-B students asked.

"With the addition of wearing a hat, glasses and hood, they covered their heads and made noises for the men to ignore, believing they're regular civilians doing casual walks." Kurogiri analyzed.

**00:56:14 - 00:56:36**

"What?" most of the students repeated Cap's words, caught off guard by Romanoff's commands.

Meanwhile, the pink skin student made a grin on her face, though upset about Steve and Peggy not being together as a couple, she now realizes a new ship for Steve.

**00:56:36 - 00:56:47**

There were a few laughs from the audience, finding on how Rumlow completely ignoring Steve and Natasha because they were kissing.

"They were there and you missed them!" Denki shouted.

"As Widow said, affection in public makes people uncomfortable," Midnight said.

"If I find a cute couple kissing, you know I'll take every moment to see them kiss," Mina said.

"Well not everybody is like you Ashido," Momo said to her friend.

"Still, I realize a better couple that would fit well with Steve adapting with the new world. And I hope it goes somewhere."

**00:56:47 - 00:57:06**

"I can see Steve picking up additional skills during his time in the war," one of the teachers said as Cap and Widow drove towards their destination in New Jersey.

**00:57:06 - 00:57:36**

There were several sighs from most students, yet a few squeals and smiles from a handful. All while the two on-screen banter about Steve's first kiss since 1945

"At this point, Romanoff is more interested in Steve Roger's sex life than Mina," Tokoyami said. With the pink student not caring for what the bird head student said, she found the conversation funny yet fascinating.

**00:57:36 - 00:58:03**

"That's so true" Aizawa sighed, before thinking about the words Steve used.

_"To figure out how to trust someone, you need to know them, hence why to look over everyone's profile, know as much about them as possible, I'm starting to see that trust is the main message towards this film, it's really hard to trust anyone in this film, even if they're mostly from a division that protects the world from bigger threats."_

To him, it was a useful thought, and a way to try and figure out if FWM or Wyatt can be trusted. But for now, he has to watch this reality.

**00:58:03 - 00:58:41**

"So, this is the place Steve trained before his serum injection," Izuku said, putting it down on his notes.

"A hero has to start somewhere, even if it's small or abandoned," All Might said.

**00:58:41 - 00:59:19**

The audience smiled, as the scene shows Rogers remembering the location where he was trained, showing flashbacks images of a younger and weaker Steve Rogers trying to keep up while his drill sergeant yells at him to keep up

"He wouldn't imagine how he sees himself now," one of the students said, smiling and remembering where Steve started from.

"I wouldn't see Rogers being a hero back then, in this reality and ours," Aizawa said, turning to Izuku, as he remembers how in the first-day test, he was unable to use his quirk in each test, only in the ball throw, if it wasn't for that, he would have expelled him for not being good enough for the hero course.

He could see how Izuku has more interest in Captain America out of all the heroes in this reality. Because just like him, Steve started as a problem child, he hoped that Izuku will become a good hero, even with ups and downs, he's improving.

**00:59:19 - 00:59:38**

"We're close to seeing the source of the files," Kirishima said, as the audience wanted to see what's so important in the files that Nick died while giving it to Steve.

And with Steve noticing something out of place, the secrets and within the building.

**00:59:38 - 01:00:00**

"So S.H.I.E.L.D was started where Captain America was trained," the green hair student said, finding the information interesting and brings a deeper mystery towards the connections of the files and the corruption of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**01:00:00 - 01:00:57**

"Oh, secrets within secrets," Mina said, right when Steve opened up a secret door that leads to a secret elevator in a secret office.

From this point, everyone paid attention to the screen, as the build-up leading to this moment. After writing about the secret location for S.H.I.E.L.D's starting base, Izuku was ready to see what's in the files and where the elevator leads to.

**01:00:57 - 01:01:52**

"Yeah, but it still can be important" Power Loader respond to Romanoff's disbelief.

everyone was interested towards a big room, that seems to be filled with very old computer drives, several of them in fact, while for some who found the tech fascinating on how peopled used technology at the times, others were confused to how the place was so important that its creation of the files goes back to an old computer room.

**01:01:52 - 01:02:11**

The scene then shows a more updated and out of place USB extension, which caught interest and clues for the audience.

Once Romanoff plugged in one of the slots with the file stick, the room lit up, revealing more computers.

"Now that's a lot of computers and turning things," Uraraka said.

"I read from a history book that technicians made computers as big as a one-floor house" Power Loader said, trying to remember the history of technology, "all to make up a fraction of data that we can make today, so if there are so many computers and drives, that means they are storing something with a lot of data"

"Sorry, but I didn't understand what you said," one of the students in the hero course said, as many were confused to all the technology babble.

"in other words, S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to put a large file on a computer," Nezu tried to make a simpler term "what you see is its support."

**01:02:11 - 01:02:33**

"What movie is he referring to?" Momo asked with a response of shrugs and don't know, they didn't understand what Romanoff mean by _'Shall we play a game'_

_(Author's Note: okay, just saying, I too didn't realize what she was referring to until I looked it up, she was referring to WarGames, I haven't watched that so that's the reason I didn't know the reference, a fun fact: when I first saw this scene, I thought she meant the Saw films, but I guess I was wrong.)_

**01:02:33 - 01:02:52**

Some of the audience didn't notice quickly when the computer started to run, the screen showing a face and the voice was spoken.

But some did.

"Wait a minute…" Izuku first spoke, as he recognized the voice before, "isn't he… no… it… can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Eri asked, but the green hair student didn't answer, but watch the film that gives them the answer.

**01:02:52 - 01:03:05**

"Zola!?" many-voiced filled the screen room once the image showed a character they seen before.

"That can't be Zola," All Might said, remembering how Zola was a scientist who made Hydra the Tesseract-powered weapons. Last time they remembered, he was captured by Captain America, then he told the allies where Hydra main base was.

While they are in disbelief to see the computer as Zola, they listen closely to see what it had to say.

**01:03:05 - 01:03:44**

"So when he was dying, he made all those computers to save his mind?" Denki said

"Artificial intelligence, or rather being plugged into a computer" Power Loader said, giving a smile yet worried to who became a computer, "he managed to use technology in the times to create a copy of himself into a computer. This is pretty much science fiction"

"And yet, it's right there," Mei said, feeling a joy towards the reality's technology.

"But that brings one question" Present Mic changed the subject, which created a very important question towards this very scene.

"How did he even do this? Wasn't he rotting in jail somewhere for working for the enemies? Did he escape? Did someone help him escape?"

**01:03:44 - 01:04:03**

"The motto of Hydra at this point," Kurogiri said towards a used quote from Zola, "it seems this organization never died."

**01:04:03 - 01:04:08**

"Oh boy," Izuku said, making a new page and getting ready for a lot of writing, "something tells me this is going to be a lot.

Everyone else meanwhile, listened in, as they started to hear the explanation of what happened to Hydra while Captain America was kept in ice.

What they hear will shock them.

**01:04:08 - 01:04:41**

"So that's why Hydra wanted world domination," Nezu said, "They wanted to take away freedom from the world,"

"Yet another Loki" Toga said, as she hated villains who want to take freedom away. As much as heroes who give restraints to society.

As Zola explain further, he said that he was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D and made a parasite within the division.

"If that's the case, could it be possible that all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who attacked Steve and Fury are in fact, working for Hydra?" Izuku asked. An idea that worried nearly everyone in the audience.

"Corruption inside a promising agency of protection," Tokoyami said.

**01:04:41 - 01:05:01**

"So not only a top-secret agency was protecting the world, but it was also the source of all the world's corruption," Nezu said, as the thought worried him.

"That would like if the government are the ones responsible for producing villains," Sero said, with nods with the students.

The villains, however, stared at the tape student, who not only said something so true but pretty much an understatement.

"You are starting to see what we see," Kurogiri thought, smiling through his faceless eyes.

"Better to stay quiet," Shigaraki said, "if Zola reveals more, then perhaps they'll figure it out themselves and go to our side."

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he wrote down a very important piece that Zola brought up, that many overlooked.

"He called Howard's death an 'accident', but it's not really," Izuku said, putting the information down on his notes, having a feeling that one day, Tony Stark will find out to what happened to his dad, a possibility that he was assassinated by Hydra.

**01:05:01 - 01:05:18**

"Oh, that is so much I love about his quote," Shigaraki said, chuckling as he sees the shocked faces and concerned teachers who are trying to comprehend

"So, you finally know the truth?" the League of Villains asked, which cause some to turn to see the disturbing face of the villain, "at this point, it seems that Project Insight is no different to

"We're not Project Insight" one of the teachers spoke up, Shigaraki smiled from hearing a defence towards the Pro Heroes.

"And yet, you have the same goal, making civilians take their freedom away in exchange for your protection and security, make the world seem chaotic by calling those who suffered evil. Push us away so people can see you as guardians and savours. There is no difference, except that one captures and another kills."

"Even then, you villains showed why there has to be protected" Aizawa spoke up, "you attacked us at the USJ, you caused destruction with your Nomus, you invaded the camp, and your captured Bakugo, how do your actions don't say we need to exist to stop you?"

"We wouldn't do any of those actions if it wasn't for All Might, the symbol of peace everybody admires, enough for them to see him as security, that if they're in trouble, they rely on the biggest hero there is, so they gave their freedom away to praise on the number one hero, those who can see the lies All Might and act against him are considered villains, those who tried to use freedom and ignored the hero's security are considered vigilantes, and the only way you can be free from the system is to gain a hero license and become famous, and even then, you are not just blinded by the true motive of heroes, but you became the very thing that takes away freedom."

"You don't talk, you watch talk shows."

everyone turns to see the middle of the seat steps, seeing the FWM who was relaxed on the steps, looking at the slowly moving film that was paused while Shigaraki gave out his speech.

"You don't play games, you watch game shows."

The hooded girl gave out a stratified sigh, while the audience was confused to the girl's interruption. "what you said is so interesting, I couldn't tell if you said it in your own will if it's the Author putting your out-of-character actions and used you to tell the readers on how he feels about your reality's hero society, but overall, it is interesting."

She then stands up, smiling, "add this to another thing to talk about in the Interlude" she then skips up towards the stairs and phase through the locked doors in the screen room. Leaving everyone confused yet more worried about what this reality was showing to them.

**01:05:18 - 01:05:28**

A huge sigh comes from the former number one hero, who realized that when Steve sacrificed himself, though he managed to save people from Hydra's attack, learned that after what Hydra did and what they're going to do, means that his sacrifice was all for nought.

He could see why Steve punched the screen, as Zola insulted his brave actions.

**01:05:28 - 01:05:52**

"Wait what?" Uraraka said as the students looked at the big screen, as Zola locked Romanoff and Rogers inside the room.

**01:05:52 - 01:06:01**

"Zola was giving S.H.I.E.L.D time for them to fire a missile at his location, he trying to end them once and for all." One of the teachers said, with them now worrying about the missile.

"You better think of a way out of this Steve," All Might muttered.

**01:06:01 - 01:06:29**

"Talk about a close call," Kirishima said as Steve managed to get him and Romanoff in a safe place just when the missile hit the secret base, destroying everything, including the computers of Dr Zola.

With that, Izuku was ready to write his fate. Dr Arnim Zola was a bad character, who worked with Red Skull to produce terrible weapons that could lead them to their victory, and even when Captain America stepped in and destroyed the Red Skull's plan and taken Zola, prisoner, he managed to take advantage by secretly re-creating Hydra in the shadows of a top-secret organization.

The fact that he found people who became loyal to Hydra and they caused so much chaos in the world, shows that Zola was a much worse villain than the Red Skull himself. Though he gave Steve and Romanoff information about the files, which happens to be an algorithm, he was stalling so he could sacrifice himself to kill the heroes before they could stop Hydra.

Midoriya wrote down the fate of Zola _'his body died by a terminal disease, his mind was uploaded into a giant computer, in which was blown up by a missile launched by S.H.I.E.L.D members, who are secretly Hydra agents. His last words 'we are, both of us, out of time.' Before his computer was destroyed.'_

**01:06:29 - 01:06:54**

"Though Steve made it out okay, Romanoff is injured but saved," one of the teachers said towards the shown aftermath of the missile explosion.

**01:06:54 - 01:07:13**

"Seriously?" Denki moaned as light appears, seemingly Hydra loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agents are approaching the remains, "Steve really can't catch a break."

"Looks like he's on the run once more," Asui said, "this time, he needs to carry Widow"

"A man holding her by the arms, carrying her to safety, there isn't a better way for such a situation to make this romantic," Mina said, still thinking that Steve and Romanoff are good together.

"Or rather good friends," Asui suggested, who wasn't interested in all the romance stuff, but allow Mina to keep going.

**01:07:13 - 01:07:50**

Into the next scene, it showed Peirce getting milk from the fridge, only for the mysterious figure showing up in the shadows.

"A master of shadow," Tokoyami said.

Though with this scene, it brought a good idea about Peirce, "so I guess Pierce is part of Hydra, maybe leading the group to replace Red Skull" Izuku said, putting Hydra members on his notes.

"Or maybe Winter Soldier is running the group and Pierce is supporting him, like the vice US president with Killian" Dabi suggested.

"Maybe, let's just see their conversation."

**01:07:50 - 01:08:40**

"The Winter Soldier isn't such a talking person," Jiro said, as they watch Peirce give orders to the ghost assassin.

"If he's a professional assassin, then he wouldn't care about talking, he'll just get to the point," Aizawa said, knowing how much of a threat the Winter Soldier was, as he knows the silent and strong type, really difficult to take down, especially if they use more of their combat skills than their quirks. It was a rare type, but they still exist.

**01:08:40 - 01:09:00**

There were shocks and a few squeaks from the audience if the previous scene doesn't tell the audience that Alexander Peirce is loyal to Hydra, him shooting a cleaner will.

"So Nick's friend is part of Hydra," Aizawa said.

"At this point, there's not a lot of people you can trust in S.H.I.E.L.D," Present Mic said.

**01:09:00 - 01:09:31**

"Good thing Steve found a friend," one of the students said, as Sam was able to help Steve and Romanoff a place to lay low.

**01:09:31 - 01:10:14**

While some of the audience was confused towards the Widow's scene, but others understood, because they listened to her backstory.

"Guess she's feeling bad that he though she's trying to redeem herself from her past only to work with an even worse organization," Izuku sighed, remembering how Romanoff has a history of being a controlled assassin before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D, he expects finding out that the organization has a major part of corruption would a bit much for her.

**01:10:14 - 01:11:09**

The following scene wasn't much to say, it was a neat call back about being in the wrong business and how Captain America and Black Widow trust each other after what they been through, it shows a bit of development and a friendship relationship towards the audience.

Mina saw it as an even better relationship, even if it doesn't happen, she can still see it as a possibility.

**01:11:09 - 01:11:32**

"Wait, you mean the bald agent guy?" Sero said, trying to remember the character.

"Yeah," Kirishima answered, "that explains why he was there during the pirates' invasion of the boat."

With that, Izuku added Sitwell onto the list of people who are part of Hydra.

**01:11:32 - 01:11:40**

"Do you have any ideas?" Todoroki turned towards the villains who raised a brow towards the ice-hot student.

"Wait what?' Compress asked, confused.

"You guys are villains, I guess it would be an easy question for you."

"Do you think that we just do all illegal stuff all the time?" Compress said, feeling offended by Todoroki

"I mean, you did kidnap Bakugo," Todoroki countered, with Bakugo grinding his teeth after hearing the fact that he was kidnapped.

"Yeah, but we did it at night, in a secret location, without you knowing, this is pretty much the opposite."

"Though, if it's a quick and easy job, I would just use my quirk and swipe the target then disappear before anyone notice" Kurogiri put out his plan, "doing it quirkless? That would be difficult."

**01:11:40 - 01:12:15**

"Wait, what did he use that made Steve thinking that he was pilot?" Mirio questioned. As the shown files made some of the audience curious about what Sam did during his time as pararescue."

**01:12:15 - 01:12:41**

"After what you guys been through, that would be an easy task for you," Toga said.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he notices the name of the files, as it read 'Exo-7 Falcon'. He quickly noted down the English words.

"Falcon," he repeated the word, now curious about the device Steve is going to get for Sam to make the Sitwell kidnapping work.

**01:12:41 - 01:13:16**

"Guess they use 'Hail Hydra' as their code word," Aizawa said while Izuku wrote down another person within the list of Hydra loyalists being more surprised to how many are loyal to the bad organization that is Hydra.

**01:13:16 - 01:13:43**

There were a few chuckles about the first words Sam used to talk to Sitwell.

"Looks like they managed to hack into his contacts," Mei said.

**01:13:43 - 01:14:13**

"Now he got him," Present Mic said, though, through a threat, the three managed to get Sitwell and give him a reason to follow Sam's orders.

**01:14:13 - 01:14:28**

"You could tell he is a terrible liar," Nezu said during the interrogation between Steve and Sitwell.

**01:14:28 - 01:14:48**

"Wait… what?" Uraraka said in a shocking state, along with several students and surprised teachers.

"Did Romanoff kicked Sitwell off the roof?" Kirishima said, trying to understand the scene, especially when it showed that she could potentially kill the person they kidnapped.

**01:14:48 - 01:14:56**

Hagakure shouted, "You're talking about matchups when she just kicked a guy off the…"

**01:14:56 - 01:15:05**

Right before the invisible student finished her sentence, another surprise appeared when Sam Wilson, now in a flying suit with wings, save Sitwell from his fall, giving a good reason for Widow to push him.

With the introduction and the man with wings turning around, one of the teachers pulls up a card.

**"Sam Wilson"** Present Mic announced, **"otherwise known as Falcon, from his time in special pararescue, he obtains the Exo-7 Falcon wings, which allows him to fly in the air, gain air support and dodge missiles that large aircraft can't miss."**

"So Sam is also someone who has special equipment, and one that flies," Izuku said, starting to write down a new page for Sam, who seems to be the latest hero in this reality.

"and Steve met him in a jog," Denki added, "talk about luck."

"Well for this reality it is," Asui said, "there are several heroes with flight abilities, like that Hawks guy. Sam isn't impressive in our perspective. But it is in a quirkiness reality."

Even with that in mind, the students and teachers feel a bit happier, knowing that there is now another hero who became friends with Captain America.

However, with the introduction of Falcon comes the truth of Project Insight's algorithm

**01:15:05 - 01:15:25**

With that realization, while some already knew about it since Hydra had intentions to use Project Insight, it was a shock for the teachers and students.

"So… instead of villains, they're going to target anyone who is a threat to Hydra?"

The words from Hatsume brought chills and fear towards the students. There heavy concerns towards the teachers, who previous were unsure about the project and most likely reject such an idea.

But there was so much more that makes this project worse.

**01:15:25 - 01:16:18 (The Turning Point)**

There was silence in the cinema.

After hearing what Sitwell told Rogers, it was news to bare, the idea was horrifying the concept was unbelievable, and if it happens, it would be a major massacre.

"That…. That…" Uraraka stuttered, she was shaking, hearing the secret was too much.

"It's unfair…" Toga calmly said. The gravity girl turns to see the vampire villain, who doesn't have a creepy smile or a sense of anger, but understanding.

"The idea of Project Insight to be used on villains was one thing…" All Might said, who found Sitwell's secret scary.

"But this, this is much… much… much worse."

"The Algorithm, it's not just made to target wanted criminals or threats towards Hydra, but to anyone who could potentially become a threat, and they do this based on digital and personal records of everyone," Nezu said.

"That's so… unsettling," Midnight "If they could do that, then they'll know how they act or they become potential heroes if that happens in our reality…"

"Then Hydra would eliminate every Pro hero, every hero-in-training, every person who wants to become heroes and anyone who prefer their freedom who against the ideology of Hydra," Aizawa said the full truth to why

"Say it like that… would we be targeted by Project Insight?" Kirishima asked.

The teacher gave a recking sigh, "unfortunately yes, from what I saw in your time at U.A, and how you react to this Project, it's safe to say that everyone in this room would be targeted."

"Every… everyone?" one of the Students stutters in fear.

"Yeah, even the League of Villains are targets for Hydra" the teacher turns towards the villains in the cinema "they choose freedom over security and Hydra believes freedom belongs to no one, so they would be threats towards their organization."

The villains on the other hand, still thinking that Project Insight is the scariest thing imaginable, looked at the audience, the people that they are against because they work for a system that makes them villains.

And now, the reactions to how the Project makes the system go against them gave the satisfaction and realization of how far security can go.

"I got a question to you heroes-in-training," Shigaraki said, breaking the froze shocks of the students face and looked at the leader of the League of Villains, "if Project Insight became real, and it has the same intentions as shown here, would you rather let the project launch and be heroes or become villains and stop the project altogether?"

From Shigaraki's question, the students started to think, it was a difficult question, and yet the answer was obvious, but how he put it is that stopping Project Insight would make them villains. They wanted to ask how but the purple warp villain gave the idea of the question.

"Project Insight was approved by the government, the high-security council approved the idea, even if they didn't know it's true intentions, they knew it was made to keep people safe, even without the Algorithm, it would still lead to deaths of a thousand people because the government believe they will do worse in the future. If you knew you would become a target, you would resist, and if you resist against Project insight, then you're resisting the government, and if you resist the government, then you become villains."

The teachers listen to what seems to be an absurd suggestion and question for their students, and yet, they understand their viewpoint, going against Project Insight would be like going against Pro Heroes. they try to deny that they're one of the same, that the project was much worse.

They thought about how they can deal with the government since the Number One Hero is gone, the world is about to be in chaos once more, and without a symbol, for the villains to fear and for the innocent to have hope towards, things are going to go off balance.

Or maybe… maybe the symbol was the biggest mistake…

Luckily nobody answered Shigaraki's question, and nobody talked, they just stay quiet for some time, as the film resumes. Overall, it's a lot to think about.

**01:16:18 - 01:16:41**

Not even a minute, not even thirty seconds after the film resumed, and already, another big fight was about to start.

"Oh come on!" Kirishima said, "We just found out about the true purpose of Project Insight, this is just going too fast," he sighed, suspecting the invader being the Winter soldier for the upcoming fight.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he notices a detail that many overlooked, maybe because it was too fast, but just when the enemy broke the glass and pulled Sitwell out, a truck came by and ran over the S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

While Sitwell turned out to be a Hydra loyalist, he remembers working with the Coulson, starting from _The Consultant_ one-shot to being partly control of the hammer site in the first Thor film. And while he was secretly doing bad things behind S.H.I.E.L.D's back, he didn't deserve to die by a truck, it was still a shame.

Izuku wrote Agent Jasper Sitwell fate _'grabbed by possibly the Winter Soldier and thrown out of a car and into a truck, died thinking that Steve plan was terrible and screaming before impact.'_

**01:16:41 -01:17:02**

"You have to admit, even though he's the villain of the film, he has a cool design and a manly way to stand up," Tetsutetsu said with Kirishima smiling, admitting that the Winter Soldier has a cool design, but reminded himself that he is trying to kill the heroes.

**01:17:02 - 01:17:49**

With the fight underway and a crash on Sam's car, the audience watches closely as the Winter Soldier ripped off the wheel, causing the vehicle flying. Lucky Cap managed to get out safely with Widow and Falcon.

"looks like they have to fight on the ground" Sero said as the second encounter with the Winter Soldier begins.

**01:17:49 - 01:18:05**

The audience, mostly the students, had their mouths open when they see the Winter Soldier shooting a grenade launcher at Cap's shield, which sends him flying and into a bus that crashed.

"They are causing a lot of damage and endangerment to civilians," one of the teachers said.

**01:18:05 - 01:18:31**

The following scene was a lot of dodging from Black widow, trying to avoid the gunfire from the Hydra loyal shooters and the grenade launcher Winter Soldier use to blow up nearby cars.

"Go Black Widow" Hagakure cheered, as the students were fascinated to Romanoff's dodging the bullets, up until she used a hook to swing safely to the below road.

**01:18:31 - 01:18:50**

"Using the shadow to know an ambush," Aizawa said, spotting a smart move from Black Widow.

**01:18:50 -** **01:19:20**

"What kind of language is that?" one of the students asked, as it could be a possible clue about the Winter Soldier.

"I believe it's Russian," Momo answered, "since his metal arm has a red star, and usage of soviet weaponry, it's possible that his military background comes from Russia, maybe he was born and train there."

**01:19:20 - 01:19:54**

"That is a lot of bullets" Snipe commented, just when a shooter with a minigun shot bullets towards the flipped bus, "the fact that Steve made it out amazed me."

**01:19:54 - 01:20:21**

"Yay Cap!" Twice shouted, just when Cap rushes towards the gunner while blocking the gunfire with his vibranium shield, "why didn't you go for the legs? Excellent moves, it was pure luck!"

"After finding out what S.H.I.E.L.D is doing, and Steve trying to stop the project, at this point I'm rooting for the hero," Compress said, with the villains nodding, despite having their grudges with heroes, Steve is proved to be an exception, Spinner thought of this earlier in Captain America's first film.

**01:20:21** \- **01:21:43**

The following scene showed the conflict between Winter Soldier and Black Widow, with a destress call to distract Winter Soldier, then Widow attacking him from behind, but he managed to overpower her, luckily Widow managed to disarm the Soldier's arm and run off before he ripped the thrown device off of him, reactivating his arm.

There wasn't much to talk about, but it showed the audience just how much of a treat Winter Soldier was, and how difficult it is to talk him down.

**01:21:43 - 01:22:05**

"Captain America come to save the day!" Uraraka shouted as Steve rushed towards the Winter Soldier, just as he was about to shoot Black Widow.

Only for the Winter Soldier to punch Cap's shield with his arm, making a big bell-like noise, Eri covered her ears from the ringing noise, feeling a bit scared from the scene.

After the ringing, everyone watched as the fight between Steve Rogers and the Winter Soldier begins.

**01:22:05 - 01:23:22**

The battle was intense.

With every move, the Winter Soldier uses his weapons, from a sub-machine gun to a pistol. Right before he managed to take the Captain's shield, it shocked everyone and showed how he's equally matched against the soldier serum.

After both Winter Soldier and Captain America were disarmed, the Soldier managed to pull out knives, with Captain America trying to block each attack. The knife skills were so impressive, Toga watched closely on how he recalls back then strike again for every strike missed. For Uraraka, even when she learned how to disarm knife holders from her internship training, couldn't believe that she could disarm the Winter Soldier with a knife.

The fight then continued, as Steve tries to fight back, managing to get some hits, he managed to get his shield back during the fight, but it was a struggle.

Up until he threw the Winter Soldier behind and removed the mask…

**01:23:22 - 01:23:27**

While some are confused by the face reveal, many had their eyes open, stunned to how they didn't recognize him before this moment.

"Oh my god…" Izuku said, looking at the face of the Winter Soldier, "this, this is impossible…"

**01:23:27 - 01:23:34**

With the words of Rogers, everyone realized how the Winter Soldier was.

"Wait, Bucky, as in Bucky Barnes?" the student said, now stunned by the reveal.

"You didn't know who he was in the face reveal?" Asui said to the student in a disappointing face.

"Wait a minute…" Izuku said, looking back at Bucky's page, "in First Avenger, he fell off a train on a mountain and plummet to his death, no one could of survive that."

"And even if he did survive, it happened seventy years ago, he should be dead or really old by now!" Mineta shouted, "what? Was he frozen exactly like Steve?"

"Possibly" Izuku answered, adding the surprising reveal to his notes, "but it wouldn't make any sense, according to Romanoff, the Winter Soldier was active for fifty years, and it seems he barely aged, there has to be an explanation for this."

"Even so, it's quite a shock that one of Steve's childhood friends happened to be the deadliest assassin in this reality," Mirio said.

**01:23:34 - 01:23:36**

"Oh, he doesn't remember Steve or himself," Mina said, "what have Hydra done to Bucky?!"

**01:23:36 - 01:24:39**

After the reveal and a grenade shot, the Winter Soldier, now revealed as Bucky Barnes, escape, leaving the three to be arrested by armed law enforcement. The teachers understood why they didn't continue fighting, "it would be too much for Steve to resume fighting after finding out the news, he could also be killed" All Might said, watching Steve drop to his knees, being arrested by Rumlow.

"Can you imagine if you find out one of your long time friends turned into a villain?" one of the students said, saying it so casually yet the concept was much to bare.

Bakugo looked at Midoriya, he hated him, thinking that he was weak then after, tricking him for looking weak, he wanted him to be at his strongest so he could beat him to prove that he will become the number one hero.

But after looking at this scene and remembering the time he picked on Izuku, he started to think about what would happen if he never gained One For All from All Might. What would have happened if he had enough of this world and snapped.

As the though lingers, he quickly shook his head, he couldn't see Deku as a villain, it wouldn't be possible. The thought was quickly faded, remembering that Deku is now a hero-in-training. He didn't snap. He's now on a path on becoming a hero.

Meanwhile, for everyone else, they were still in shock form the reveal. The entire film was a shock, from Project Insight, Hydra being secretly operating inside S.H.I.E.L.D and Bucky being alive, working with Hydra as the Winter Soldier.

It was so much; it was too much.

This film had shown them so many things and it made them think about not just this reality, but the concerns of their reality as well, could this be the reason why FWM brought them to this cinema and showed them the MCU?

For now, and with Steve and his two friends captured, they wonder how they could escape from custody and if they can stop Project Insight before it could kill innocents.

Right before one big surprise coming up that will surely be a shock to the audience.

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	38. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Part 3)

**Question time:**

**1: can you do Deadpool 2 please? (Guest):**

**I said it in that fanfiction if I get 1000 NON-GUEST reviews, then I'll put him on the voting list at the end the phase 2, I know it won't go there, and I made it that way because I honestly don't want MHA to react to another Deadpool movie.**

**2: can you stop the 'Villains are right' BS, please**

**You are talking to someone who thinks that Izuku is better off as a villain than a hero after looking at a lot of Villain Deku AU fanfics and animatics.**

**Also, I am not saying the villains are right, it's just that this film has topics and showings that proves that the villains are right. They will never agree with Project Insight or anything that takes freedom away or destroy the world, they might be villains, but they're not as evil as Hydra.**

**To me, I see the League of Villains having the right message about hero society, but make the wrong decisions that don't support their cause and thus, makes them a seemingly sinister group. I will talk more about this in the next Interlude.**

**3: I was hoping to have more of a reaction to certain scenes in the previous chapter.**

**Yeah, I guess I forgot about them or that I haven't considered them, but I made sure that the reactions are collective if I don't write about certain people. After all, it's hard to write reactions of 66 people who are watching these films so I would miss them out sometimes, sorry if I don't write reactions of characters you want them to react to but I do try my best.**

**Anyway, let's finish this film!**

* * *

**01:24:39 - 01:24:50**

"Even Falcon couldn't believe it," Mineta said as the audience see Steve in harder restraints.

**01:24:50 - 01:24:58**

"Oh okay," Izuku said as he wrote on his notes. "that would explain why Bucky was on an operating table in First Avenger."

"So that means Zola was experimenting on Barnes, maybe he was trying to replicate the super-soldier serum," Momo added. Causing everyone to realized what happened to Steve's friend.

"But that still doesn't explain how he ended up working for Hydra and how he hasn't aged a day." One of the 1-B students pointed out.

"Maybe we'll find out later" Momo suggested as she turns back to the screen.

**01:24:58 - 01:25:18**

"Yeah, I don't think they care," Dabi said as one of the armoured guards pulled out a stun stick.

Shigaraki nodded, "Agree, they're lucky to be alive after getting…"

**01:25:18 - 01:25:23**

But before the League of Villains leader finish, the guard with the stun stick suddenly attacked the other guard, knocking him out.

"What the?" Shigaraki said, along with everyone else, he was confused toward this scene.

**01:25:23 - 01:25:28**

There was a slight surprise and relief when the guard removed her helmet, revealing Maria Hill.

"Looks like they're not alone," Asui said, feeling glad that one of Nick's closest ally and someone he can trust is on Steve's side and not a Hydra agent.

**01:25:28 - 01:25:44**

"Oh you are so low Hydra," All Might said, the idea of the S.T.R.I.K.E team taking the three away only for them to be put down and buried like dogs was sickening.

"The solution to how corrupted agent deal with people who found the truth," Tokoyami said.

Now the students were worried to see how Steve, Natasha, Sam and Maria will escape from the S.T.R.I.K.E force.

**01:25:44 - 01:25:55**

The suspense hope for a fight shifted to a disappointed escape. As Rumlow opened the doors only to show that the four escaped already through a cut hole.

"A smart move," Aizawa said, "better to get out as quick as possible then to fight loud, and before they know about the escape, enough time for them to get away."

**01:25:55 - 01:25:55**

The scene changes to show where the four were. The audience looked to see what seems to be an artificial dam near a forest.

"Seems like a reasonable hiding spot for fugitives," Kurogiri said when looking at the scene.

**01:25:55 - 01:26:17**

"Wait, him?" Uraraka questioned, as the students were confused about who Hill was referring to.

**01:26:17 - 01:26:29**

From the following scene, if Insight, Hydra, the Algorithm and Bucky wasn't enough to shock the audience, this would.

"What the hell?" Snipe said, who followed the shock along with everyone else.

As they see Nick Fury, a guy who was supposed to be dead, now alive and resting in a bed.

"This… this is impossible…" Shigaraki said, surprised to see someone who died on an operating table now alive.

"Yeah, his heart monitor was silent during the operation, they used the defibrillators to try and revive him, he had no pulse for the longest time, he was dead," Recovery said remembering the scene when Nick died, now curious to know how he was alive.

Midoriya meanwhile quickly went to Nick's page and rubbed off his fate, while he did that he also rubbed off Bucky's, still surprised to see both of them alive.

**01:26:29 - 01:26:45**

"You're good?! You received many injuries and literally died! How are you good!?" Mineta shouted.

**01:26:45 - 01:26:57**

"Okay, that explains why he seemed dead, but it still sounds risky." Recovery Girl said, now understanding on how Nick is still alive, "with that, I believe he used that to fake his death, then later gotten a proper operation so he can live, but while he breathes, his injuries will make him incapable of being on the field or survive another assault."

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he found the Tetrodotoxin B interesting towards Banner's case, he remembers how Bruce was trying to figure out a way to stop himself from turning into the Hulk, he wrote how Bruce developed the Tetrodotoxin to reduce his heartbeat so it doesn't increase when he transforms, he also remembers how his power is linked with his heartbeats, as it accelerates every time he starts to transform.

Overall, it's interesting to see what the other heroes were doing in which helped saved Nick Fury's life.

**01:26:57 - 01:27:11**

"I hate it when villains fake their deaths," Present Mic said in thoughts, "just make it looked like they killed themselves only to show up later for a surprise attack."

"Did that happened before?" Aizawa said to his friend.

"No…" the loud hero answered "but it could happen."

**01:27:11 - 01:27:16**

The scene changes to what seems to be an inside of a bank, as men in white coats repair the damages of Bucky's arm.

"I still can't fathom the fact that the Winter Soldier is Steve's former, presumed deceased friend," one of the students said as they watch him sitting down, getting his arm repaired.

**01:27:16 - 01:27:49**

There was silence as the film showed flashbacks from the Winter Soldier, who he was saved by men who dragged him out of the snow then operated with a metal arm instalment. He tried to fight back

"He's been through… so much," All Might muttered, feeling pity towards the Winter Soldier.

"That also explains how he hasn't aged a day," Todoroki said, "looks like they use frozen-chambers on Bucky, and it worked."

With that, it gives the audience an idea of what's going on with Bucky and why he's still sided with Hydra. They watch more, as it seems he's going to fight back against Hydra.

**01:27:49 - 01:28:30**

"Slapping your assassin, so disgraceful," Toga said, as a couple of villains other nodded as they see Pierce slap Bucky.

**01:28:30 - 01:29:21**

"Freedom, like no freedom?" Shigaraki said, as he started to hate Pierce, who started to become the main villain of the film, the fact that he's not just secretly a Hydra agent, but also a high official who's been planting corruption in society, someone he would love to disintegrate.

**01:29:21 - 01:29:39**

"Did he say wipe him?" Mirio said, after hearing a word that sounds terrifying.

**01:29:39 - 01:30:17**

There were shocked and dropped faces from the audience after looking at the horrifying image, as Bucky endured painful torture from the device.

What made it is when the audience realize what was happening to him.

"Wait, so what they mean by wipe as in…"

"Yes," Nezu quickly answered to Nejire's question.

"So, he was forced into this…" Momo said as several students realized the horror.

"Those… monsters…" one of the students said, now feeling angry towards Hydra.

"Yeah, and the fact that in every mission, his memories are wiped, meaning that he doesn't remember who he'd killed, but it happened," Nezu said, giving a huge sigh.

"and with his mind wiped, he has no memory of Steve and more willing to fight and kill him again," Izuku said, adding everything into his notes, finding the mystery towards the Winter Soldier disturbing yet it was unique in its way.

**01:30:17 - 01:30:31**

"The words are so true," All Might said, even if it's said to someone who turns out to be a secret villain,

As the symbol of peace, he realized that it was a responsibility more than an achievement before he got the spotlight, he believed it was an achievement, to go number one and make the world a better place, once he reached there, he soon realized it was more than being number one, but staying number one, because the world relied on him and if he falls, so will everyone else.

Peace is like cancer, it could end at any moment, you can treat it, you can keep it alive, but it never lasts forever.

He turns to Midoriya when he gave him One For All, he hoped he could carry on the symbol, so far, he became a great hero.

But the next Symbol of peace? It was a multitasking job, achieving the title and maintaining it.

**01:30:31 - 01:31:05**

"Sounds like a risky yet challenging objective," Aizawa said, thinking about it as a hero briefing.

"So they plan to go inside all three of the Insight Helicarriers and replace one of the chips with theirs to deactivate them." Nezu analyzes the plan, "even if one of them is activated, then Insight would target anyone who's on their list and still killing thousands in an instant."

"if we had a task like that, I would be shaking," Kirishima said honestly, with the silent students feeling nervous towards the plan if they were in Steve's shoes.

**01:31:05 - 01:31:31**

"He's not wrong," Present Mic said, with some of the teacher noddings while others stayed silent.

"I think Project Insight would be the first major red flag," Midnight said, "then again, S.H.I.E.L.D had intentions of using Project Insight regardless of Hydra."

**01:31:31 - 01:31:48**

"I had to agree with Captain America," Iida said, who spent the entire watching of the film feeling shocked and stunned by the top protection agency of this reality ending up as the real villains, "to make the world better, the corruption has to end."

Asui nodded towards Iida, "yeah, if they destroy Hydra and salvage what remains of S.H.I.E.L.D, then the remaining Hydra loyalist will grow their cause once more and become unstoppable."

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place," Tokoyami said the motto of Hydra.

"Exactly," Iida said, "if they have a chance of winning, they have to take down S.H.I.E.L.D."

And with that, most of the audience agreed, even the villains agreed and somewhat pleased to hear such words from the students.

But for a few, they were worried that if S.H.I.E.L.D goes down, then it would make the world vulnerable, but considering that it has Hydra than S.H.I.E.L.D, then it has to be done.

**01:31:48 - 01:32:12**

"Good," All Might thought, as he understands why Steve wants S.H.I.E.L.D gone. He was glad that everyone can agree.

**01:32:12 - 01:32:30**

The scene made a shift from Steve looking over the dam to have a flashback in the past.

Izuku quickly goes to his notes, since he likes Captain America, he wanted to note down everything about Steve's past, especially when it's a time before the war and before he became the legendary hero.

And already, he could tell that this scene shows the relationship between Steve and Bucky.

**01:32:30 - 01:33:16**

While the scene is short, it tells much about their relationship.

The scene seems to take place after Steve's mother passed away, Midoriya recalled how she died. So to see Bucky giving support, even a place to stay for Steve, and him rejecting the offer, he still says that he will be with him to support him.

For a moment, he felt like Bucky, who even if they didn't want it, still support their best friend. In this film, it made Steve into the man today and the fact that Bucky is alive and he has to fight him, it would be hard to cope for Steve.

He didn't write much, except one line, one that has a warm meaning.

_"I'm with you till the end of the line, pal."_

If there was ever a chance to say this to Kachan, he would take it.

**01:33:16 - 01:33:29**

The students didn't like what Sam said about Bucky being the Winter Soldier, forgetting the fact that Bucky is brainwashed, a few of them and the experienced heroes understood why Sam would believe that the Winter Soldier is a villain.

"At this point, and from his past, I think Bucky is beyond saving, he should be stopped, even if he used of been Rogers' friend," one of the teachers said.

All Might didn't think the same as the teachers though, he believed that Bucky can be saved, his task is to save people, he wanted to say the _'everyone has a chance to be saved'._

But he turned to the League of villains.

If he said those words, the villains would call him a hypocrite once again. So, he remained silent, even if it makes the rest believe that he's agreeing with the teachers.

**01:33:29 - 01:33:49**

"Yeah!" Twice shouted, "let's take down the government, down with S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra."

"I wouldn't agree what the villains say, but yeah" Kirishima added, "Steve, take Hydra down!"

And so, the start of the final conflict begins, but first, Steve needs to suit up.

**01:33:49 - 01:34:06 (STAN LEE CAMEO 9)**

The scene changed to show the Captain America exhibit, which showed a security guard who turns out to be the Old Man.

Mineta quickly pointed him out, replying to what he said in the film, "you're worried about being fired? You are immortal, you are everywhere, why are you even a security guard?"

As much as some of the students like the humour of small purple kid complaining towards the Old Man who appeared in every movie, the audience noticed that Steve's old outfit is gone, leaving only a naked mannequin.

Izuku put another entry of the Old Man's appearance, _'appeared as a security guard at a museum that showed the Captain America exhibit, when Steve's old costume was gone, he said, 'oh, man. I am so fired'.'_

After writing down the entry, he didn't need to question who took the outfit.

**01:34:06 - 01:34:15**

"Oh yeah," Denki cheered, as the scene shows Steve in his Old Captain America outfit, "bringing back the classic suit he wore during the second world war."

"Just like Coulson once said," All Might said, remembering how he started his first lesson with 1-A in his silver age outfit, "we need a bit of old fashioned."

**01:34:15 - 01:35:22**

The audience didn't say anything when the scenes shown the Helicarriers, agents setting up the launch and the security council getting unrestricted access to celebrate the launch of Project Insight.

Then in another place of the building revealed that Steve and his team managed to enter the building and tricked one of the agents into letting people them in.

"Guess they're going to ignore on how they managed to infiltrate a top-ranked highly guarded and armed building, especially at the launch of the biggest project in their division, but at least they're there," Aizawa said, feeling utterly disappointed on how they managed to pull it off with no security clearance and being highly wanted.

**01:35:22 - 01:35:40**

"Did he take over the voice of the entire building?" Jiro said, as some of the students smiled and a few chuckled from the fact that Steve managed to do this.

"Well that's one way to make a returning entrance," All Might said now listen to what Steve has to say.

**01:35:40 - 01:36:57**

And with the speech from Captain America, the audience started to cheer, as there were many applauses to show how much of a hero he is.

"He's letting everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D know that their division had a parasite, exposing their corruption to those who didn't know." One of the students said.

"And the voice of a trusted hero who knows the secrets could be enough to give them a chance to stop Hydra." Spinner said, as he smiles on how Cap is giving everyone a chance and see who's loyal to Hydra and who's not if it was a false hero, then they would assume everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra, just as Nick said.

"overlooking the fact that they expose their location, it's still an interesting speech," Nezu said.

And with that, the great battle and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D begins.

**01:36:57 - 01:37:04**

"I would be surprised if he wrote it down," All Might said, "I usually and mostly come up with my words at the top of my head."

"Mostly?" one of the teachers raised a brow.

"There are moments where I needed a script"

**01:37:04 - 01:37:33**

"You can tell that guy isn't loyal to Hydra," Aizawa said, as he notices the man shaking and having second thoughts.

"I guess he's having a fear that if he sends those aircraft out, people would die." Nezu added, "that and he's more afraid of Rumlow if he doesn't send them out."

**01:37:33 - 01:37:53**

"Good," All Might said, "you made a good decision, but you also made a risk."

**01:37:53 - 01:38:00**

"And now there's going to be a gunfight," Snipe said, as S.H.I.E.L.D agents and S.T.R.I.K.E forces point guns at each other. While some of the students and most of the teachers were concern about how this will play out. the villains were at their seat, waiting for government agents to kill each other.

**01:38:00 - 01:38:11**

"Seems they're outnumbered," Aizawa said, quickly looking at who's aiming at who, assuming those in suits are sided with Rogers while those in hats and vests are sided with Hydra.

**01:38:11 - 01:38:38**

And with a quick shot and several shootings, Rumlow managed to override the system and start the launch of Project Insight.

"Dang it," Toga said, "now Cap needs to shut down those Helicarriers."

**01:38:38 - 01:39:35**

The audience stayed silent as they watch the chaos going, people tried to close the bay doors only for them to get shot by armoured Hydra loyalists. The watch as the Helicarriers of Project Insight starts to launch into the air.

It was both an interesting scenery to watch, seeing such a structure float in the air, while terrifying know what would happen once it reaches three-thousand feet.

**01:39:35 - 01:39:43**

"And the fact that they're on the aircraft, they're not going to let non-Hydra agents on the Helicarriers." Asui pointed out.

**01:39:43 - 01:40:08**

"Great to see Cap in action," Kirishima said, excited to see Steve fighting bad guys, especially when last time he was fighting was in the elevator scene.

**01:40:08 - 01:40:26**

"Interesting" Nezu said, smiling at Falcon's scene where he flies around one of the Helicarriers, dodging heavy fire from the turrets.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he noted down on how Falcon can use his wing and small body to miss heavy gunfire, it was something unique and an interesting concept for heroes with flying-based quirks.

**01:40:26 - 01:40:59**

"Good call" All Might nodded, as he watches Pierce trying to convince the security council that his plan would stop their enemies, "there's always a way to stop villains than to eradicate them."

**01:40:59 - 01:41:16**

In a sudden second, just when Pierce was about to kill one of the security councilmen, the councilwoman made her move and disarmed Pierce and his men.

"Damn," Sero said, with the other students surprised by her moves, "she knows how to fight."

**01:41:16 - 01:41:28**

"Oh okay, that explains it," Recovery Girl said as the security councilwoman turned out to be Black Widow in disguise. She previously thought the quick attacking and hand-to-hand combat wouldn't be her style, especially when the fighting style seems like what Romanoff would do.

"I guess the real councilwoman is running late," one of the teachers said. "But more importantly, she got Pierce right where she wants him."

**01:41:28 - 01:42:42**

The following scene is more fighting with Falcon and Captain America, with Sam trying to dodge gunfire and now one of the aircraft to Steve getting through each armed guard using his wits, his muscles and his shield.

There wasn't much but the excitement and thrill when they see heroes trying to fight back against Hydra, even the villains in the screen room were cheering on for the captain.

**01:42:42 - 01:42:55**

"Putting all information and classified information onto the internet, showing the world that S.H.I.E.L.D is a corrupted agency, and have years of secrets exposed to the public?" Shigaraki made a creepy laugh from what Romanoff was doing, "that's one major way to bring down the S.H.I.E.L.D division, let the world know and decide to tear it all down."

**01:42:55 - 01:43:08**

"Oh yeah," Momo said, remembering the other films about Black Widow, "she does have a sensitive history of having red on her ledger."

"So that means if she put out all the secrets from S.H.I.E.L.D, that would include Romanoff's background," Asui said putting her finger on the side of her chin, "if that goes out to the public, then it would be difficult to gain trust from her, she could even stay a fugitive if they managed to stop Insight."

"Even so, she's still going to expose Hydra and destroy them completely, even if her secret comes out," Izuku said, now curious to see if she can put all the secrets from S.H.I.E.L.D into the public.

**01:43:08 - 01:43:26**

"One down, two more to go," Todoroki said as Cap put in the child into the first Helicarriers.

**01:43:26 - 01:44:16**

There were more silent watching, as anyone didn't want to interrupt the suspense scenes where Falcon is trying to get away from the aircraft, only for it to launch target homing missiles. After they fire, some of the students clutch their fists and lean closer, hoping for Sam to get rid of the explosive rockets.

Then in one move, and right near the objective Falcon needs to go, he deactivated the wings, causing the rockets to blow up the glass and he reactivates the wings to enter the objective.

"Now that's a manly entrance," Kirishima said as he feels happy that two more chips have been installed.

"Just one more to go and the world is saved," Izuku said, though notice how something is missing out of all of this, a certain Soldier in which Captain America have to see again.

**01:44:16 - 01:44:36**

"And of course he shows up," Shigaraki said, just when the Winter Soldier "and already blowing up air support before they get off the ground!"

**01:44:36 - 01:44:54**

"I think this is the best time to announce him," Present Mic said, pulling up his announcement cards.

**"James 'Bucky' Barnes,"** he started, **"once a Sargent in the second world war and Friends of Captain America, now a brainwashed assassin known as the Winter Soldier, he gained a metal arm to enhance his strength and gotten through major and hard training, making him a deadly secret killing machine for fifty years."**

"Hold up," one of the teachers suddenly realized, "do you read the cards before their appearance?"

"Actually, at the start of the film, these cards are blank when a hero or a villain shows up, they appear, and I just read them out loud." Mic corrected.

Either way, the shown scene of Bucky shooting, blowing up and kicking agents to damage air support made some of the students terrified and the teachers concerned, feeling that Steve's long lost friend might be too late to save.

**01:44:54 - 01:45:34**

"Nick Fury, arriving from his helicopter," one of the students said, as many smiled to see the director re-entering his agency building.

"Well that solves the decrypting problem," Power Loader said.

**01:45:34 - 01:46:34**

The audience started to hate Alexander Pierce's speeches, as he talks about bringing order and peace as if he was the good guy, or trying to reason with people to why his plans are justifiable, but at this point, no one

Then he mentioned how 7 billion people can be protected by sacrificing 20 million. Those words disgusted every hero, student and villain in the screen room.

"You shouldn't sacrifice anyone," All Might said, now in a more raged tone, "if a villain hurt people, if they try to kill people, they must be stopped, but the crime has to happen or as it happens, never before. What you are doing is killing those who haven't acted, judging someone before they did anything, a hero should never go against anyone unless they're guilty. What you're doing is not justice or making peace, but fear. And I will not allow that."

The villains listen to All Might, while they didn't like the former symbol of peace, they took a sigh, as they understand why heroes attack them and why they have to constantly hide, they did act and now they're villains, to them the problem isn't because they act, but rather why they act, and it's all because society pushed them to act. So in somewhat, the government and heroes would always find a way to make people act and convict them to their crime.

But for a certain student with a villainous quirk, Shinso took those words at heart and will remember it as he tries to make his path as a hero.

**01:46:34 - 01:47:06**

There were mixed reactions when Nick Fury revealed what's behind his eyepatch, revealing a grey eye that's been wounded by a hard scar.

Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu see that scar being so manly and show how experienced Nick was, while some were unsettled when they look at the eye.

"At least we know that his eye is intact," Izuku said, adding it into his notes and been ever so curious to see how he gotten his left eye damaged. "and it solves the problem doing the access scan when they erased his retinal scan."

**01:47:06 - 01:47:51**

"It's good that Steve has Sam, helping the captain from his fall and get him to the last Helicarrier," Kirishima said towards the following scene.

"Yeah, it really shows that not every hero can do everything themselves," Momo said.

"Except All Might and me!" Bakugo added. With most of the students and some of the teachers sighing, they consider trying to say otherwise, but they know he'll just shout at them and disagree with what they say.

**01:47:51 - 01:48:02**

Some of the audience were jumped when the Winter Soldier made a surprising attack, knocking out Steve and pulling Falcon's wings.

"let's see if Bucky can deal with the Falcon," one of the teachers said.

**01:48:02 - 01:48:29**

"And there goes Falcon," Izuku said, after watching the Winter Soldier pulling Sam's wings off and kicking him off the last Helicarrier, he was worried from his fall, but once he pulled a parachute, he took a deep breath in relief.

"Yeah that's one of the problems about artificial wings" Power Loader pointed out, "if you break one wing, it becomes ineffective."

"Then make the wings stronger, use a better metal," Mei suggested.

"Possibly, but keep in mind that the Falcon Exo wasn't designed for close combat, he was in pararescue after all."

"But overall, it means Steve is on his own, he has to put in the last chip by himself," Nezu said. "and only his best friend is standing in his way."

**01:48:29 - 01:49:11**

"Even if he can't use the suit, he can still be useful," one of the teachers said. As the now wingless wing hero can stop Rumlow from finding the council.

**01:49:11 - 01:49:21**

Everything in this film had led to this moment.

The potential and threat of Project Insight how Rogers doesn't like the project and try to stop it when Hydra is using it, and he is so close from saving millions of lives.

But what stands in his way was his best friend Bucky. Someone he thought died in the mountains, who's been brainwashed by Hydra to become the world's most secret and deadliest assassin.

From looking at the Winter Soldering standing behind the very thing Steve needs to get to, everyone knew what has to be done.

**01:49:21 - 01:49:38**

"You don't have a choice Steve," Shigaraki said, "he's in your way, you have to through him."

For the rest of the audience, they understood why Steve is trying to reason with Bucky, but they all know he can be convinced, some of them wonder if Bucky can be saved or if he's too far gone. Many believed he's too far gone and the friend Steve knew was dead.

But it was still a tough reality for Rogers, so everyone wasn't just ready to see an epic fight between soldiers.

It would be the toughest fight Steve has to make.

Everyone watched closely, as the fight between Captain America and the Winter Soldier begins. They hoped for Steve to win, but they know he will struggle

**01:49:38 - 01:50:44**

The first part of the fight was interesting.

Izuku started to write it all down, he notices how Steve is more focused on the mission rather than beating up his friend, he, of course, defend himself and try to knock him back, but with every chance he has, he would focus on installing the chip.

"He's trying to fight him as less as possible" Midoriya said, just when the chip fell onto the glass, with the fighting continuing on the glass floor,

Right before it jumped to another scene, with a few arguing how they want to see their fight all the way through and uninterrupted.

**01:50:44 - 01:51:01**

"Son of a b*tch, they're armed!" Bakugo shouted just when Pierce made the upper hand by quickly getting rid of the security council.

**01:51:01 - 01:52:02**

The scene changes back at the bottom part of the last Helicarrier, with the fight of Steve and Bucky. The audience quickly watched once more, hoping for Steve to get through Bucky.

With every attack, every dodge, the students hoped for the Captain to win.

Up until he managed to hold the Winter Soldier down and knock him out, stopping the threat of Bucky.

"Good," Iida said, "now all that's left is for him to place the last remaining chip."

**01:52:02 - 01:52:24**

"agree" Toga said, "shut the hell up Hydra, you want no prisoners or people who prefer a free world, the thought of it just wants me to stab a Hydra agent."

**01:52:24 - 01:52:35**

"Once again," Kirishima said, "that's a lot of cannons."

With one a minute left, everyone was worried, a few shaken, hoping that the cannons don't fire upon innocent civilians.

"Come on Captain," Uraraka said, "you can do it."

**01:52:35 - 01:52:45**

In a complete surprise, just when Steve got up towards his mission, a sudden gunshot stop Steve at his tracks, revealing Bucky shooting from his pistol.

"What the? How did he get up so fast?!" Denki complained.

But with that in mind, it caused a more frightful tension towards the situation, now the students, teachers and villains hoped that Steve could make it there in time.

**01:52:45 - 01:53:15**

Everyone was in shock when they saw Steve stomach, now covered in blood.

"That wound could be fatal," Snipe said, bringing shrieks and shakes from the students, they were now afraid that Steve might die from this.

"I love his blood," Toga said, smiling not because Steve was injured, but because there's blood, she quickly shook her head, remembering the stakes than his blood, "no, Steve, you need to get through this!"

**01:53:15 - 01:53:49**

The situation got worse.

The Hydra agent started the algorithm for Project Insight, the audience watched as the screen showed cameras and people, all getting marked by the pattern of the algorithm. Targets including Maria Hill, the U.S President, even Tony Stark.

"Holy sh*t," one of the students swore, as several people in the audience couldn't believe the number of targets.

"There's like a target in every city block, several in major government buildings, not even the heroes are safe," one of the teachers said, who was in more shock than the students.

The shot then changes to show the number of targets, everyone was shocked to see how many.

"Over seven hundred thousand targets!?" Present Mic shouted, as several students, most teachers and all the villains were shocked to see how many people Hydra was willing to kill.

"And keep in mind, this is only most of the east coast in the U.S," Kurogiri pointed out, as the shot shows the map range of the satellites, only going from West Virginia to half of New York, "just imagine the number of targets in Japan or the entire world."

"I think they already gave that number," Izuku said, looking back on his notes, "Pierce mentioned that twenty million people would be sacrificed from Project Insight. So that would be the most likely number."

"Either way, a lot of innocent people are going to die!" Kirishima shouted.

"Yeah, but just imagine the number of people being targets in our reality" Nezu suggested.

"I don't even want to know the number." The red-dyed student, along with the other students felt a high sense of fear, imagining being targets or having loved ones being targets or watching people die from the cannons, it was too much.

Izuku however, started to mumble.

"You got a point, in our reality, there are several students who want to become pro heroes, along with existing heroes who would refuse anything that Hydra is suggesting, not to mention villains who don't follow Hydra's orders or villains that prefer freedom over order, like the league, so as a possible estimate, the number of targets in our reality would be way higher than this reality…"

"Deku, for once, can you please shut up, I don't want to hear any of this!" Uraraka shouted as she covers her ears, trying to ignore Izuku from listening to the horrors of being targeted by Project Insight.

"Yeah Midoriya, you're just giving me potential nightmares!" Kirishima followed.

"S…s…sorry," Izuku said, quickly closing his notes, "overall, it's still an unbelievable number of deaths."

"No sh*t!" both the gravity and harden student shouted.

"And if Cap doesn't insert the chip in time…" All Might take a deep breath, "he needs to, for the sake of millions."

**01:53:49 - 01:54:02**

With targets locked, everyone was at the edge of their seats, shaking in fear, hoping for Steve to make it through and insert the chip. With every number being counted down by the Hydra operator, everyone looked closer saying 'come on' or 'put it in', they hoped he could do it.

And at the last second, the very last second, Steve inserted the chip. And the targets on the map disappear.

With that, the teachers and villains cheered from how Steve managed to insert the chip, while the teachers gave sighs of relief from how the heroes managed to stop the villain just in time.

"That… was so close…" All Might muttered, who gave a big sigh of relief and a proud smile towards the Symbol of Courage.

**01:54:02 - 01:54:13**

"Oh my gosh," Toga said, now giving a smile from the scene, "they're redirecting the targets, making the Helicarriers destroy each other," she laughed from the concept alone, as she opens her eyes directly at the screen and gave out an unsettling creepy grin, "let's watch the fireworks!"

**01:54:13 - 01:54:32**

"Regard of his own safety, the Helicarriers have to go down one way or another," Spinner said, with the villains nodding.

"Agreed," Compress said, "give them enough time, they would figure out a way to override the chips and start it all over again, the ships must be destroyed."

**01:54:32 - 01:54:56**

The following scene was the firing of the Helicarriers, instead of targeting innocent civilians and anyone who would go against Hydra, it fired at each Helicarrier.

While most watch in silent towards the destruction, some of the students and all of the villains cheered.

"Yeah!" Bakugo cheered from the explosions, "blow those birds to hell!"

"I agree with explosion boy!" Twice shouted, "die birds, hit the ground! Project Insight is finished!"

While they had their fun, the remaining audience was now worried about Steve, since he's inside those Helicarriers.

**01:54:56 - 01:55:00**

"And now Bucky is trapped under the wreckage of the falling aircraft," one of the teachers pointed out.

Both Izuku and All Might knew what Steve is going to do, especially in this situation.

If they were in the Captain's shoes and if they see their best friend in trouble, they will always come to save them, even if they turn villain.

"Save him, Steve," Midoriya whispered.

**01:55:00 - 01:55:30**

And to finish things off with Pierce, when he thought he could escape from Romanoff and Fury, Widow tased herself to disarm the pin and Fury shot him down.

"So long, you Hydra villain," one of the villains said, glad that Pierce is defeated.

**01:55:30 - 01:56:51**

The following scene was more destruction of the Helicarriers, with two of them colliding to each other as they fall. It brought smiles towards the students and villains.

For the teachers and some students, they were concerned on where the Helicarriers would land, which was one of the few flaws about the Captain's plan, it could have damaged buildings or cause innocent casualties, far off as what would have been if they haven't done this, but still some casualties.

Though two of the Helicarriers landed back into the waters and the stations were they lifted from, one remains in the sky, they presume it was the one where Steve and Bucky was.

During the parts of the destruction, the scene showed the body of Pierce, who has his last moments within the scene.

Izuku wrote down the fate of Alexander Pierce, earlier, he thought that Pierce was one of Nick's old friends and someone who works efficiently at the higher class of S.H.I.E.L.D when in reality, he was a Hydra loyalist who wants full control of the world and bring a new order without freedom or prisoners. He tried to do it with Project Insight, he was willing to kill millions to bring peace. All making him the main villain of this film.

From listening to the audience, they see him as a difficult villain, since he's working with the government, if any of the heroes tried to take him down if they found out he had evil intentions, Pierce would have the power to have the government and other heroes go against him, the idea of someone with such power shows the potential threat of a secret villain protected by the government. It's just sheer luck that Captain America managed to go through everything within this film to take him down, along with Hydra once and for all.

For his fate, the green hair student wrote down, _'shot by Nicky Fury, bleed out at the Triskelion, never saw Hydra's vision come true, his last words 'Hail Hydra'.'_

**01:56:51 - 01:57:20**

"Are you sure about that?" Shigaraki said to Rumlow, as the scene changed to a quickly forgotten conflict between Sam and Rumlow, which showed Rumlow winning.

Then the third Helicarrier is coming towards the two, Sam quickly spots it.

**01:57:20 - 01:58:00**

There were many smiles from the audience after watching Sam running away from the destruction of the building, then jump into the helicopter.

"Talk about being lucky," Sero said, liking the action towards the scene.

**01:58:00 - 01:58:17**

Returning to Steve and Bucky, the Captain started to pull

"What is he doing?" Bakugo questioned Rogers' actions.

"What do you think he's doing?" Kirishima said to the angry student, "he's saving him!"

"Why would he do that? He's a villain!"

"Young Bakugo, as a hero, it's your responsibility to save anyone in trouble," All Might said to his student, "the keyword being 'anyone', that includes villains, if they are stuck or trapped or in trouble."

"Screw that," Bakugo argued, "they're the ones bringing the trouble, I'll let them die if they kill themselves from their own actions."

The villains felt offended from hearing the angry explosion student, some even wonder why Shigaraki consider him to be part of the League of Villains.

"Villains are not worth anything, they do bad things, and they deserved to die, not saved," Bakugo continued, "villains are the only people you don't save."

"So disgusting," Spinner said, "and he's supposed to be the next generation of heroes?"

"Shut up, you Stain-loving reptile!" Bakugo barked back.

While Bakugo didn't understand the scene, Izuku on the other hand did. While ignoring his friend and not saying a word, he sees Steve's actions being more of a hero than most known Pro Heroes.

_"He's saving him because he's his friend,"_ Midoriya thought, _"he's trying to save him because he knows there's good in him, he believes in him, he can be saved."_

**01:58:17 - 01:58:32**

"See!" Bakugo pointed out, "save a villain, they'll give a chance to kill you."

_"No Kanchan,"_ Izuku thought, trying to not say anything because he will deny anything Midoriya would say _"he's just confused, he's been brainwashed by Hydra for years, Steve is trying to help him, it's not too late to save him, there is a chance."_

**01:58:32 - 01:59:28**

The sense of boldness with Captain America saving the Winter Soldier shifted to worries, even when Steve saved Bucky form the broken structure, he still fights him, all while Steve does nothing.

"What is he doing? Why isn't he fighting back?" Mineta questioned.

"Because he's not going to fight his friend," Midoriya finally spoke causing the students to turn their attention to him, "Steve had no intention of hurting his friend, all of the fights before, he was focused on stopping Project Insight, now he completed his mission, he has no reason to fight his friend."

"But Bucky is going to kill him!" Uraraka said, in fear that Steve is going to die in this film.

**01:59:28 - 01:59:36**

"Maybe, but that doesn't change," Izuku said, "they will always be together even when they're apart, if he lives, then it showed that Bucky can be saved, if he dies, at least he won't live to see his friend as a villain, either way…"

_"I'm/he's with you/him till the end of the line."_

Just when Izuku and Steve said the same words, Izuku felt a sense of understanding, and one of the reasons why Captain America became his second favourite hero.

He sees Steve's and Bucky's friendship similar to his and Bakugo's, while there are major differences, there are often moments when Bakugo don't want to be friends with Izuku, he tries to push him away, but no matter what happens, Midoriya will always be with Bakugo, because he can see Bakugo as a great hero even if Bakugo don't see Midoriya as a hero.

Once, he wanted to be like All Might, a hero who wants to make everyone smile and see him as a hero. But after watching Captain America in the three MCU films he seen him in, his thoughts changed. For him, to become a better hero, he has to put everyone before himself, allow everyone to have a chance to be saved,

In this film, it showed Steve trying to save his best friend when he became a villain, all while stopping a high government agency from taking freedom away with security. It makes him one of the greatest heroes of all time.

He still sees All Might as the number one hero, but for Midoriya, Captain America will be his ideal hero to follow on his path to becoming a great hero.

**01:59:36 - 02:00:20**

There was once more silence in the screen room.

They watched as Steve falls from the sky followed by the wreckage of the last Project Insight Helicarrier. He landed in the water, were started to fall into the water, it brought tears to some of the students, feeling a sad felt between friends and the possibility that this could be the end of Steve Rogers.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he smiled, despite a chance that Steve might die in this film, he notices how Bucky didn't kill Steve, he stopped looking at his former friend.

"It got through to him," he said. Feeling pleased towards the Captain.

**02:00:20 - 02:00:43**

In another surprise and a sweet relief towards Steve's safety, the audience watched the Winter Soldier, dragging Steve out of the water.

"He… saved him…" one of the students said, surprised that a brainwashed villain decided to save a hero they supposed to kill.

"Of course, he did," All Might said, turning to Izuku, who knew before anyone else did, "he's his friend."

**02:00:43** \- **02:01:50**

Although Bucky left Steve, the following scene was touching, with Steve waking up in a hospital listening to a song Sam suggested at the beginning of the film, while Sam himself was sitting next to him as he wakes up

"Congratulations Steve," All Might muttered, "you survived."

**02:01:50 - 02:02:32**

With that, everyone smiled for Captain America, who managed to stop Hydra all together. The world now knows the corruption of S.H.I.E.L.D, with people who were formally S.H.I.E.L.D agents changing their jobs for better jobs, with Agent 13 joining the CIA and Hill being part of Stark Industries human resources, all while other divisions started their arrest on people who were loyal to Hydra.

They knew that after this film, this reality is going to change, with Hydra being exposed to the public, the world is now a safer place.

**02:02:32 - 02:03:23**

The scene then changes to show Black Widow talking to the US government, who now feel unsettled by both the result of the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the secrets exposed about Black Widow.

"I wonder how Romanoff is going to deal with this." Midnight said as she and some of the teachers listen to what Black Widow had to say.

**02:03:23 - 02:03:52**

Some of the teachers and a few of the villains smiled from hearing what the Black Widow had to say.

"She doesn't care about what the government think about her." Spinner said, "and she doesn't care what they'll do to her, she knows that true heroes are needed to protect the vulnerable world, much more than false heroes who tries to corrupt it."

**02:03:52 - 02:04:34**

The scene then shows Nick's grave, which showed the audience that according to the public, he's dead, but in reality, he's alive.

"I would be the best for him," Aizawa said, understanding that the director of S.H.I.E.L.D would be in more trouble since the world knows about the corruption, but knowing that he can try to make it better, he would do it in the shadows.

**02:04:34 - 02:04:39**

"Make sense," Nezu said, "there would be hiding spots that Hydra would operate, many throughout the world over the years, but at least the government and heroes and find and swept them till the group is gone for good."

**02:04:39 - 02:05:35**

"And after everything you've been through, you still want to get Steve a girl," Mina said, who liked Romanoff talk about finding a girlfriend for Steve, a bit more than thinking about them being together.

**02:05:35 - 02:06:22**

Just before the film roll credits, the left out with Steve looking at Bucky's file and Sam saying that he and Steve are going to try and find the Winter Soldier.

Most of the audience understood his intentions, and they hoped that Steve will see Bucky once again.

But for now, it was the start.

**02:06:22 - 02:08:22**

After a stylish credit roll, the mid-credits show a different scene with men worrying about Fury releasing everything to the public.

Quickly, the audience can tell that these were Hydra loyalists, now worried that the world is going to find them and stop them for good.

"Must be one of the secret bases Hydra is hiding?" Shigaraki said as he watches closely to see what they're working on.

**02:08:22 - 02:08:44**

"Is that Loki's sceptre?" Uraraka pointed out, as the students and teachers were surprised that a weapon used by the god of mischief is in the hands of men working with Hydra.

"Well, that explains what happened to it after Loki was arrested," Izuku said, putting it down to his notes, having a feeling that the sceptre will play a huge role in later films, especially when its shown in the mid-credits.

**02:08:44 - 02:09:14**

"Wait, volunteers?" one of the teachers said, as what they said gave hints that they done some form of experiments on people, especially when they died from volunteering.

Then he mentioned survivors, which made the teachers curious about what they did.

**02:09:14 - 02:09:14**

The shot then showed the survivors or 'the twins' as the man referred them to.

Quickly, everyone realized what they have.

"Oh my god, they have quirks!" one of the students pointed out as they see two people, a boy and a girl. The boy seems to have some form of speed enhancement, as he rushed towards one place to another in a matter of a second. The girl had some form of telekinesis, as she lifted wooden blocks off the ground, all while having some form of red aura lighting on her hands.

Even if they're not quirks, the audience can see them as quirks. And it also shows a potential threat for the heroes.

Izuku noted them down, knowing that they'll show up much later in the films.

**02:09:14 - 02:09:44**

"Well… that's… unsettling…" Present Mic said, just when the credits roll once more.

**02:09:44 - 02:15:06**

In the end credits, the scene changed to show the Captain America exhibit once more, this caught attention towards some of the audience, as they were curious towards this scene.

**02:15:06 - 02:15:34 (FILM END)**

"And now, Bucky is starting to learn who he was," All Might said as the end credits showed the Winter Soldier looking over at the history of Bucky Barnes, which indicate that he's starting to know more about himself.

While it gives hope for the Winter Soldier, it also brings mystery towards what he would do next, they don't know what he would do, but they hope that Steve can reunite with his friend once more.

And with the film ended, they stood up and went out of the screen room.

They have now seen the turning point of the MCU, but the topic is not over. the first thing the group saw while coming out of the screen room was the FWM, sitting calmly at one of the resting areas, she turned to the group with a smile.

"Now that you have seen the film, allow me to ask the same question again…" she started:

"What is more valuable, Freedom or Security?"

(Prepare for an interlude I've been leading up to, and also what the Author wanted to say about the world of MHA.)

* * *

_End of Film 9_


	39. Interlude 10

**Questions**

**1: can you have MHA react to…**

**Okay, at this point, I need to give this out so I don't get any more of this or less of it in the future.**

**I am going to say this very clearly.**

**If you ask me or request me to have MHA react to something that is outside of the MCU films, my answer is going to be NO.**

**I understand that you guys want MHA to react to these interesting films/series, and I want to see the reactions as well, but I am just one man, I can't do everything by myself, I created 'MHA watches the MCU' as the practice of my writing as well as putting a unique concept out there.**

**If you wanted MHA to react to these films/series and you're good at writing stories yourself, then my best recommendation is to do it yourself, that's pretty much how I decided to do this fanfiction and I encourage others to do the same if they wanted to.**

**I would be interested to see MHA react to the following:**

**1: The DCEU**

**2: The X-Men Cinematic films**

**3: The Boys (Amazon Original series)**

**4: any superhero film/series including the MCU**

**There are already a couple of people who are doing their reaction fanfictions, like Zayden StormVoid, who's doing his version of 'MHA watches the MCU'. I'll admit, even if he takes his time, he uses the MHA characters to be characters in the MCU, Deku has a harem and he's currently at the end of the first Thor film, his reactions are good and interesting to read, he also does 'MHA watches Death Battle' which is also interesting. Another writer on Fanfiction is LonelySquire, who despite having account problems, is doing 'MHA react to SCPs', an interesting concept that I follow and read with every new update. Both Zayden and Squire have good fanfictions reactions and I highly recommend to check them out if you like this fanfiction.**

**All I'm saying out of this, is that if you are a writer or if you wanted MHA to react to something so bad, then I recommend writing your version of their reaction, and if you can't write or don't have the ability or time to make a story of their reaction, then don't expect me to do it for you, my focus is on the MCU, so just wait until someone else decides to write something outside of those films.**

**2: is FWM a real person?**

**It's complicated... I think the best way to answer this is from FWM herself.**

**(Well Memorywalker, yes, I am a real person. But in the context of the Q-class Mariverse, I am considered a fictional character, so the real answer is that I am real and not real at the same time. Unless you believe that fiction is real and exist within a different reality, then in that case, yes.)**

**(And no, that's not even close to my real name.)**

**Hope that answer your question.**

* * *

**With that out of the way, let's start the Interlude.**

**It will one hell of an Interlude, with a topic I wanted to say about the flaws of Hero Society, you might follow what I'm saying, you might see it as a mess, you might agree with me, you might disagree with me, but overall, this is what I think when it comes to MHA and this is my attempt to express it, especially after MHA seen the Hydra Corruption in S.H.I.E.L.D, this includes the idea of hero society, hero structure and League of Villain plans altogether. All I hope is that you find it interesting, and if not, then at least I tried and it's out there.**

* * *

**30:00**

Looking around the Cinema, there wasn't much added or changed since the last time they entered.

The only things that were added was a few pictures and an outfit that stood out from the Iron Man suits.

The outfit was the original World War 2 outfit Captain America wore, now standing next to the latest Iron Man suit and the shield hanging on the wall, it holds the old shield that the Captain used before his vibranium shield, in a position similar to the one at the Captain America exhibit.

The pictures were one image of one of the three Project Insight carriers, hanging next to the Avengers images, while two more images were added to the wall of heroes.

The first image is the picture of Sam Wilson, wearing goggles and his black and red suit during the invasion of S.H.I.E.L.D, the label saying _'Sam Wilson/The metal winged Hero: Falcon'_

The other image is strangely on the heroes wall when in most of the film, he was portrayed as the villain, and that being the picture of Bucky Barnes, in his appearance of long hair and a metal arm, the label saying ' _James 'Bucky' Barnes/Winter Soldier'._

Though while there were some additions, the group were more focused with the small girl in the black hoodie, smiling towards them.

"Come everyone" FWM started, "I set up for you all to take a seat and have an interesting conversation.

And with that and no further indication, most of the audience followed FWM and take a seat with the relaxing area, Izuku, Iida, Aizawa, All Might, Nezu, Shigaraki, Kurogiri and many others took seats around the girl. And when there are no seats, people either find more seats or stood up to listen to the FWM.

There were others however who decided to look around the objects or gone outside to take a breather after watching the latest MCU film. Mei took no hesitation to go into the workshop to resume with her Iron Man and major project.

With everyone seated and surrounding the FWM, the girl smile.

"Alright, let's begin. The moment you all waited for."

* * *

**28:49**

"So… how do you feel after watching the film?"

The first question from the FWM after everyone seated. There was silence, people thinking about what they watched and how much it made them think about their reality.

"It's… a lot…" Izuku had the urge to speak out, with a few nods from a few students, "the fact that Hydra was still active and operated within S.H.I.E.L.D, a trusted division that supported the heroes of that reality… it's a lot to think about."

"Yeah I'm sure of it" FWM replied, "it made you think about how it reflects with your reality and the possibility of corruption within your hero society."

"What problem?" Iida questioned.

"Haven't you paid attention to Shigaraki while watching the film?" the girl pointed to the League of Villains leader, "aside from the villains in the room, have any of you heroes consider that there are problems and flaws within the hero system?"

"Care to elaborate?" Aizawa asked, curious to see why there are problems within the hero system. Feeling somewhat offended by the idea.

The FWM smile, "well, for starters, I believe the biggest major problem would be him" the girl pointed directly to the skeleton figure of All Might, who raised a brow towards her pointing at him, along with other students and teachers. "Yagi, the biggest mistake you made, that cause everything wrong with your reality is when you became the Symbol of Peace."

Hearing that, the heroes and some students were crossed at the girl, the fact that she said that made them disgusted towards them and idea that All Might is the problem.

"No don't get me wrong, Pro heroes are needed, especially in a reality where the majority of humans have quirks and All Might, you are a great hero, but the second you became a Symbol of Peace, you changed the world from becoming tamed after chaos, into much more chaos, because you convinced the world that they need to rely on one man. By becoming the symbol of peace, you also became a target, not just for villains who sees my view and want to kill you, but for young children who aim to become just like you, and there are lot of them, so much that everyone wants to be heroes more than anything else. Everyone wants to be All Might."

"Yeah because he's what everyone looks up for," Bakugo said. "those who can't catch up are extras and worthless."

"Oh Bakugo," FWM said, facing to the explosion student, "you are the best student example to prove that I'm right." she then turns to everyone else, "those who want to be All Might would care nothing more than going beyond All Might, even if they're much weaker or are too blind to what makes All Might a good hero. And while some of you don't want to be All Might, you also want to be heroes to gain wealth or fame, that too came from All Might being the symbol of peace."

"So you're saying that All Might is the ultimate false hero?" Spinner said.

"No," FWM answered, "but he's the cause of many false heroes by making a ranking system. People now care about who's the best hero from that, with All Might being at the top of the mountain, they care about who's the highest and most popular hero, who's in the top ten and who is the number one hero."

The girl then faces All Might with a smile, he understood what she's saying, he remembers when there's no ranking system or hero popularity until the early times as the Symbol of Peace. He had to admit it, but he made that happen.

"Because of this, it causes heroes to try and be on the spotlight, hoping to defeat as many villains as possible, hoping to save as many people as possible, and they will try is so irrationally that they'll end up fighting each other to try and take one first place. While some heroes simply don't care like Eraserhead, the majority of pro heroes today are aiming to reach for the top in both efficiency and popularity. So congratulations All Might, you managed to turn special law enforcement, that supports quirks into the new society into one big celebrity contest where everyone sacrifices the true meaning of being a hero, just to be exactly like you!"

The FWM too a deep breath before continuing.

"And the worst part is, you are a man, you are mortal, you can be killed and you're supposed to represent peace, meaning that as long as you live, there will be peace, but once you die, peace dies with you. The structure of heroes and society will crumble the second you fall."

All Might started to think about what FWM had to say up to this point, she was right about him being a symbol of peace, when he started as the symbol, he thought it could inspire people, keep people safe, have people believe that he will be there to save them. But in the long run, he knows that once he retires or in the case where he does die. Then the world will plunge into chaos once more.

He turned towards Midoriya, he hoped that he would be the one to keep peace alive.

"Yeah, because dumping all of your problems to a kid could keep peace alive."

All Might turn to the girl, surprised to hear that from her, especially when he didn't say anything just thought about it. Everyone else was confused about what the girl said towards the former symbol of peace.

"And now, the villains."

She turns towards the League of Villains, who listen to her banter the entire time.

"Because there's a ranking system, heroes have to fight villains to boost their ranks and popularity, for the ranking system to work, it requires villains for heroes to fight."

She gave out a smile and turn to the heroes and heroes-in-training.

"Tell me, what are villains?"

For this question, a teacher was able to speak, "a villain are those who are dangers to society, people who are willing to break the law and create chaos to danger innocent civilians."

"and another question, can they be saved?"

"Of course," the teacher answered, "we are there to save the civilians from…"

"No, not the innocent forgettable Memorywalkers" FWM interrupted, "I meant the villains, can villains be saved?"

The teacher went silent, the rest of the heroes didn't say anything, not even the students said anything, they remember Bakugo and All Might talking about the subject of villains giving the chance to be saved. But villains who committed the crime? The answer should be obvious, but they listen to what FWM had to say.

"To me, when I see your reality, villains are people you don't save" FWM repeated the words Bakugo said. "They are people who are raised in your hero society to suffer, whether from being in poverty, having a bad childhood, being at an unfair advantage or having bad quirks that make them villainous, unable to do simple tasks due to their quirks, can't able to control their quirk or the fact that they have such a quirk that damages their mental problems. Everyone with those problems will have people around them, including heroes to push them into their breaking point, and the moment they snap, when they can't take it anymore when they go against society, they are instantly villains, used as punching bags and stepping stones for heroes."

"That's not true." One of the students tried to argue.

"Are you sure?" FWM countered, "because despite the official low crime rate, have you notice that every single day, there's a villain incident? With every incident, it's either a suffering person who snapped or people trying to survive the unfair world by doing crime. They didn't have a choice, they couldn't have a choice, and if you say that they could of follow the law or not do any crime, then I can tell you it's impossible."

The heroes were thinking `about how villains can stop being villains, suggest that they should of not commit the crime or turn evil. That's their prior mindset towards how they became villains.

"To give you a better idea, imagine if you had a quirk called 'cannibalism', by consuming human flesh, you enhance your strength, but you have to consume to sustain your life, not eating human flesh for a long period of time will result in death by starvation. Now imagine how you can live with that quirk after reaching four-years-old?" FWM gave out an example and question, "you would be marked as a potential villain by the public records, you will have no treatment towards how to deal with your quirk, the only way you managed to survive is by eating your dead skin, keeping you going, but it never stratify your hunger, as you grow up, people will isolate you, bully you for your quirk, calling you a freak, a monster, someone who will hurt others because of what they have, you will find out that people don't want you, people hate you, people will push you away and push you to your breaking point. And when that happens, you snap, you find the closest person and you eat them, you managed to help your quirk, but you committed murder, and now you're a villain, the heroes and police are after you, you are now afraid, in fear that they will lock you up in a cage, where you starve out and die. So, you run away from your life, you go on a rampage of killing and stealing, just to survive, up until a hero managed to catch up to you, and put you in chains and finally, your biggest nightmare becomes reality. If any of you had that cannibal quirk, could you do anything different to live a normal life without breaking the law or become a villain?"

Everyone was silent, the idea of the quirk was an interesting example, while some of the villains understood, many of the heroes and teachers wouldn't know how they could do anything different, mostly due to having their own time with their quirks, while some could be dangerous, none of them was as dangerous as a cannibal quirk.

"Of course there are villains who are actual villains, people who are psychotic or purposely use their quirks to commit crimes, but the majority of villains are those who suffer under the state of hero society and could have been prevented if they are treated and gain the support of others rather than push them aside to the point where they snap. in fact, everyone in the current active members of the League of Villains is those who suffer."

"Yes," Shigaraki said, "that is pretty much the reason we became the League of Villains, to try and change society and show you, heroes, the flaws of your system."

"Correct" FWM added, "However, you are doing a very poor job at showing it to them."

"What?" the leader raised a brow, along with the other villains.

"While you have the right intentions and message, you don't act as though you're trying to change society, but to keep it going, and it's all thanks to Handjob over there."

"What are you talking about?" the leader said, feeling a bit angry towards the girl.

"Well let's count your attempts to 'change society' shall we." FWM started. "first off, the USJ incident, I say it was your best plan out of you stupid plans, your attempt to kill the symbol of peace once and for all, I would say it's a good plan, if All Might dies, then people will wake up and realize that there is no peace, and thus break the trust in heroes. heck, you didn't even need to kill him, you needed to hurt him for that to happen."

"That was our intention," Kurogiri said.

"But the problem is time and place," FWM pointed out, "why do you think in Iron Man 2, Whiplash attacked Stark during a public race? Because it's the best time and place for that to happen. You decided to do it in the USJ, a closed-off building on private school grounds where no one will see All Might getting hurt and the heroes could hide the fact that he got hurt. Not to mention that he wasn't there, to begin with, so you decided to use that opportunity to attack the students at 1-A, which encouraged them to fight back, which helped them to become better and stronger heroes."

The leader remained silent, Kurogiri stayed silent as well, the League of Villain members who weren't there at the USJ thought about the Shigaraki's plan compare to Whiplash, to them, the electric whip villain was more successful than what their leader did.

"And after that, you went on with so many fudge ups, you tried to hire Stain into killing students, you wreak havoc at a city just to kill Stain, you used his ideology as your motive when you don't know what it is. Then you kidnapped Bakugo, believing that he can become a villain when he's on the fudging hero course and after disagreeing with Overhaul when he has a possible cure to quirks, you decided to compromise his operation and take off his arms. How does any of that will change society?!"

Shigaraki started to grind his teeth, he hated everything that FWM said, telling him that he's a failure. "can you please shut up," he muttered.

"No, because the rest needs to hear this," FWM said, "you say that you want to change society, but in reality, you don't care about society, you just want to be remembered for something, you want to make a mark in history, you want to be above others, so you're willing to use anything to make your excuses, if there are villains who are trying to change society, you would go against them because you want to be the one to do it, and because of that, not only you keep the heroes going and give a reason why they and the system exist, but you drag down people who suffered along with you."

"If you keep going…" Shigaraki growls, shaking in anger towards the girl, but she kept going.

"Overall, you're not helping to change society, you're sustaining it to never change, and because of that, you are exactly like the heroes, you are desperate to be number one!"

And with that, Shigaraki snapped.

The first action was so sudden, he stood up and grabbed FWM by the neck, then pushed her towards a wall. He felt full-on rage towards the girl, as he hated everything she said. He had the urge to act and try to kill her.

When everyone else realized what happened, some of the teachers and villains stood up and try to get the leader of the League of Villains off the choking girl.

"No, no, please don't," FWM said, speaking normally rather than choaking, "let him choke me, in fact…" she then snaps her fingers.

In sudden, Shigaraki notice the sides of the girl's neck surrounding the fingers, as it starts to go grey.

"I activated your quirk, so you are decaying me as we speak."

While the leader smile at that realization, he notices something strange when he used his quirk on the FWM.

Normally when he touches something or someone with five fingers, the decay would be instant, there would be moments like when he touched Aizawa where he only decays a certain part, but for this moment, he wanted to kill her for insulting his methods and tactics for his group.

And yet, when the decay goes through an inch away from Shigaraki's fingers, it quickly disappears, as though she has some form of quick regeneration quirk that's healing her more than his quirk decaying her.

"You can't kill me Handjob, nothing can," FWM said, "and with you lashing out, it illustrates how you're a villain society wants you to be."

The girl then slowly reached her hands and grabbed hold of Shigaraki's wrist from the hand he used to choke the FWM.

"Now," the girl said, snapping her fingers, giving a creepy grin that stroke fear towards the villain, "can you let me go before I make you permanently quirkless?"

"Shigaraki, I advise doing what she says," Kurogiri said, worrying about the league's leader.

The decaying villain sighed, realizing he was in a tight situation, especially when the heroes saw his actions. He let go of the girl.

"Thank you," she said, "all I'm saying is that if you want to change society, consider your actions and how it makes an impact, or figure out a better way to change society that without making it worse." she then turns towards the other villains, who had different and mixed thoughts on what the girl said and what their leader did to her. "and for the rest, if you believe that Shigarki's cause isn't helping, then I recommend doing something else."

With the villains out of the way, she turned towards the heroes and heroes-in-training, "while it's a bit too late for the pro heroes, the students have the opportunity to make the world better, if you want to stop villain and corruption, then you have to stop the ranking system. Don't try to be like All Might, don't try to become popular, don't focus on beating up villains when they need help, try and be the best hero as you can and save as many people as possible. But never leave out potential villains only for them to become villains."

"Interesting," Izuku said, who didn't say anything but wrote down everything that FWM said up to this point, "so is that the reason why you brought us here, villains included, and showed us the MCU? To show the flaws of our society and help us make the world better?"

"Actually, no" FWM gave out a surprising answer, which confused several people in the group.

"Everything I said came from the voice of the author and how he sees your reality, I'm just here to say it for him. And there are several reviews that agreed with him and understood the flaws of your world's society. He loved how people are thinking about the problems and they might explain it better than I did."

"Huh?" one of the students raised a brow. As she starts to walk away.

"Me personally, I don't care about your reality, make it better, make it worse, let it rise, let it burn, it doesn't concern me what happens to your world."

"Then what is the real reason you brought us here?" Izuku said, looking down on his notes before looking up to see her gone. Leaving the question unanswered.

"Of course…"

* * *

**25:34**

While the FWM talked to the group, Aizawa waited for the right moment.

He kept an eye on two people, the FWM who was busy, and Wyatt, who stood at the food stand. Before watching Winter Soldier, he was watching carefully at Wyatt and notice how when nobody is getting food, he walks outside, it made him curious.

Just when Wyatt left his station, he followed.

He followed the boy, coming out of the cinema and he watches the boy walking all alone until nobody sees him, he took deep breaths then pulled out something out of his ear.

Upon closer examination, what he pulled seemed to be some sort of device, he kept hold of the device in his hand while he scratched his ear. He wonders what makes the device so important and why he left just to scratch his ear?

There was no other option, and since they're alone, it was the best time to get information.

"I need to talk to you…"

Upon hearing the teacher's words, Wyatt jumped and screech. He dropped the device to his side, he quickly turns to face the teacher in fear, while turning he accidentally steps on the device, he looked down and gasp.

"No!" he shouted. He crouches down and looked at the device, he quickly grabbed it, "no, no, no…" he then looked up, to see the teacher, who stood there motionless.

"You can tell me about the FWM and what she's planning?" he asked.

There was no response, instead, Wyatt quickly tried to put the device back to his ear, he tried to plug the device right into the ear as much as he could, but he did so with grunts and heavy breaths.

"What are you doing? Are you…"

"It's not working," the boy said, but he didn't speak in Japanese, but rather in English, he continued, "no, it needs to work, I need it to work!"

"Kid, calm down," the teacher said but was a quick screech from Wyatt.

"I don't understand you, and you don't understand me, we speak differently," the boy continued on in English.

This brought some attention towards Wyatt, as Aizawa notice a couple of things from him, the first thing he notice is that Wyatt started to speak English when earlier he was speaking Japanese, the second would be the device, it's possible that the device allows Wyatt to speak Japanese when in reality he doesn't know the language at all. He also wonders if FWM has a similar device.

In order to know more, he has to play along.

"I understand you," Aizawa said in English.

"You…. You do?" Wyatt stuttered, letting go of his ears and stare at the teacher.

Though he prefers to use Japanese, he had learned a decent amount of English during his education time, in the possibility to work with foreign heroes or in his time as a teacher, have a foreign exchange student.

"Do you speak Japanese?" he asked.

"I… I…" the boy stuttered, still in English "I speak normal words… Masta told me that you all speak funny, Masta gave me this, so I can understand the guests, so she can understand guests. So the guests understand us."

Aizawa looked at Wyatt once more, although he seems to be around the same age as the FWM, his behavior was strange, when he speaks, he seems to have little intelligence, his actions seem that he doesn't know what he's doing.

He had to be careful to say certain words, as doing a full approach would scare the boy.

"I presume this 'Masta' is the FWM? Am I correct?" he said in English once more.

"Yes…" the boy answered, "Masta is a friend to Wyatt, she found me in the mud, we became best of friends, she made me human. Taught me to stand on my two hooves and speak like the rest of the big humans." He then snorted from his cheerful grin.

There were some interesting words the 1-A notice, most of them not making sense or make Wyatt very unintelligible, perhaps he doesn't know anything about FWM and as she said way back, he was her 'human pet.'

"Pet," Aizawa muttered in Japanese, thinking about the relationship between FWM and Wyatt and consider if he was a literal pet or someone loyal to the FWM.

He shook the idea since he didn't want to know more about Wyatt, but more about the FWM.

"Can you tell me about the FWM?" Aizawa revert to a language that the boy can understand.

"Good idea," Wyatt said, as though an idea came from his head, "Masta can fix it, I'll go to Masta, thank you for the talk, Wyatt needs to go."

And with that, the boy paced fast, passing by the teacher and walked up to the FWM, who almost joined the conversation until Wyatt left.

There was still a mystery about the FWM, but there was one thing that he knows form this conversation.

Wyatt is playing along with his master and he has no idea about the FWM's true motive.

* * *

**5:32**

For most of the time, there wasn't much noise at the cinema, a lot of people were thinking about everything that happened in the previous film and the FWM's speech, it was a sensitive topic that they didn't consider or thought of until a few moments ago.

But it's not just the heroes that are thinking about them, but also the villains. Especially when FWM brought up on how Shigaraki isn't doing much to change society for the League of Villains.

As a result, his members had many thoughts on the topic. But there was one topic that made everyone in the League question their motives.

"Are we really changing society?"

Everyone turns to the vampire girl, who had concerns about her group.

"All I wanted from the world is to make it a freer place, I hoped this group was aiming to make it freer, and it felt free, but after hearing the girl and how his plans aren't getting closer to changing society, how can we follow him after that?"

From the words of Toga, some of the League of Villains thought about the plans of their group and the actions of their leader, Dabi, Twice, Spinner and Compress thought about it, they have mixed feeling and have their own reasons to stay in the League, but overall, their collective motive is to make the world a better place by waking everyone up from the corruption that is heroes.

"Shigaraki has a lot to learn Toga," Kurogiri said, "especially when he lost his sensei, he's trying to figure it all out by himself."

"So, he's just making it all up as he goes along?" Spinner questioned.

"I have to agree with Spinner," Dabi said, "someone with recently thought plans is doomed to fail, I think we need to figure out what we need to do. Heck, most of the MCU villains managed to do it and almost accomplished them, why can't we?"

"And that's what Shigaraki is trying to figure out."

"Yeah, but he would try to do something that would help the heroes rather than help society." Toga said, standing up, "at this point, I don't think Shigaraki is seeing the same motive as us, so perhaps we can try and do something about it."

"What are you proposing Toga," Kurogiri said, curious about what the girl villains are thinking.

"If we're going to figure out how to change society, we need to figure out how we can change it, how we can achieve it, and since All Might is gone, it would be more difficult. But we'll figure something out."

"Why not now?" Compress asked.

"Well we don't have to worry about it now, we literally have plenty of time before we return home."

"Perhaps after watching the next film, we should talk to Shigaraki about the future of the League." Dabi suggested, "if he's learning, he has to first listen to his members."

"And if he refuses or tries to attack us?" Spinner points out a possibility.

"Then his true motives would be clear to us and the FWM would be right about him."

* * *

**0:15**

At the near end of the break, people walked back to the entrance of the screen room, hoping that the next film doesn't have a lot to think about.

Izuku looked up at the name of the next film. Which reads _'MCU 10 – Guardians of the Galaxy'._

"Finally, some new heroes," Shinso said while walking into the screen room, "for a second I thought all of the heroes come from or friends with the Avengers."

"Sounds like space-themed heroes," the green hair student said as he takes his seat, relaxes and put up his notes ready to record everything he sees within the next film.


	40. Guardians of the Galaxy (Part 1)

**Yep, I know it's been a long while, but I am resuming the whole thing, as I said, since I got other stuff going on, there would be delays then the usual not-intended weekly chapter releases. So once again, expect it to be a bit longer than usual for when I update this fanfiction.**

**Not to mention that this is the longest chapter I ever done for this fanfiction, so hopefully the waiting would be worth it**

**Anyway, let's go into the next film that doesn't have any Avengers for once.**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the following story is following the film of 'Guardians of the Galaxy' to avoid copyright issues and number 3 of 'Entries not allowed' under the website' Rules and Guidelines, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Guardians of the Galaxy on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

The FWM enters the stages to give a speech.

"Now with everything out of the way, let's take things back to a better kind of entertainment, who here like space?"

While the audience remained silent, there were a few who thought about space and science-fiction, some read books about them while others remember heroes who themed themselves around space.

"Well I'm just saying right now, not everything involves around one particular place, keep in mind that this reality is the Marvel cinematic UNIVERSE, so it's not limited to Earth, the film you're going to see breaks the boundary of our planet and see what's out there."

When the girl left the stage, people were interested, for some, they already know that there are things outside of Earth, from the Asgardians to the Chitauri.

If this film takes place outside the Earth of this reality, then everyone would like to see what's out there. And so they did as the film starts.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:08**

"So this takes place before the other films and the location is Earth, a planet not a city or a place" Midoriya started to write down his notes before the first ten seconds. "that would mean this film will leave Earth to another location."

**00:00:08 - 00:00:20**

The audience looked at a character who appeared, a young boy listening to what seems to be an old casket tape, the music playing show what he was listening to, a song of mellow, it was a calming song and the audience felt relax from hearing it.

It also made some of the audience wonders if he's listening to that song to calm himself down, as some notice, he had a mark on his left eye, most likely he did something that hurt himself, or he's been through something.

Overall, the audience could tell that this boy is most likely the main character of this film.

**00:00:20 - 00:00:39**

"Wait, is something happened to his mother?" one of the teachers said, as they notice the scene being at a hospital.

It brought a sense of caution to what this scene will lead to.

**00:00:39 - 00:01:14**

"Oh," Recovery Girl said, as she and most of the audience realized what's going on with the scene.

"Peter's mother is dying" Todoroki muttered softly, enough for people to not hear him.

"If there are people around her, that means she has little time left." Recovery Girl added, with everyone realizing that the first scene of the entire film is going to be heartbreaking.

**00:01:14 - 00:01:24**

"So she notices his injury as well," Iida pointed out, as he was curious about the mark on Peter's eye.

**00:01:24 - 00:01:31**

"Ribbit?" the answer from Peter caught Asui's attention.

**00:01:31 – 00:01:34**

"Well that justifies Peter's action," Asui said, feeling a sense of anger, "how dare they kill a frog."

"So very unlike you, Asui" Momo notice as she hasn't seen the frog-student feeling angry before.

**00:01:34 - 00:02:19**

"Man, I wouldn't believe what Peter must be going through," Kirishima said, with the students agreeing.

While some know lost, it was hard to imagine seeing their love ones in a hospital bed, knowing that they're going to pass away, it would be difficult to imagine their mothers in a similar situation.

The only one who could know what Peter is going would be Mirio, who saw his sensei, Sir Nighteye pass away from his injuries. But even then, he had experience, while it was heartbreaking at the time and he felt a wave of emotions, he learns to keep going and hoped that Sir's vision comes true.

But Peter was just a kid, so it would be much for him to bear than the former Lemillion.

All he can do is watch the events unfold.

**00:02:19 - 00:02:45**

"And she died before he holds her hand," Tokoyami said as many felt a sense a sadness towards this scene, the fact that Peter was too late to hold his mother's hand would be much for him.

The whole scene itself is most likely going to set up what would happen to Peter, they can see the expression of the emotion of sadness and denial and regret.

It was an interesting way to start the film and something that was never started in any other film.

**00:02:45 - 00:03:15**

There were some sighs towards the audience, as they watch young Peter running outside, putting it all out, the realization that his mother is gone.

"Geez, wonder how it will get worse for this kid," the tail student said.

**00:03:15 - 00:03:35**

"You had to say that," Hagakure said, just when a giant spaceship appears above the crying Peter and place a beam on the kid.

"What makes this worse after the mother died, you get abducted by aliens!" Twice shouted. Which caused everyone to get annoyed.

"Sorry, not sorry, so sad,"

**00:03:35 - 00:03:58**

While watching the marvel logo, while it's overlooked by many, one person in the audience notice a sound.

"Did I hear an animal noise?" they said

* * *

_(AN: seriously, if you watch GOTG and you listen closely to the Marvel intro, you can hear an animal noise, I can't be the only one who notices this)_

* * *

**00:03:58** **– 00:04:10**

"So not only time past, but we're already going to another planet" Izuku start writing down the name of the planet, "and by adding the numbers up, it seems this film takes place around the times as the other films, so Peter must have grown up."

"And looks like we're beyond Earth now," All Might said.

**00:04:10 - 00:04:45**

The audience watches as a figure walked through the wet and dark world while names were shown.

"Now that's an interesting helmet design," Mei said, impressed by the half-helmet that covered the face, but not the hair.

While some found the figure interesting, they watch as he travels through this strange different planet.

**00:04:45 - 00:05:18**

"Now that's a bit of science fiction," Power Loader said, as the teachers watch the figure use a device that showed holograms of what the world was, a more civilized world with people walking and structures that are now in ruins. This fascinates several of the audience, especially those who like a bit of Sci-fi.

**00:05:18 - 00:06:11**

After showing a past recording of a kid with a dog and the figure walked inside a destroyed structure, the figure removed his helmet and pulled up something that caught everyone's attention.

"Hold on a minute" Mina first said, "is that Peter?"

"I believe it is" Momo replied, while the rest of the audience were interested in Peter, now grown up and still have his 1980s cassette tape.

"I guess he had his space adventure after getting adducted." Twice pointed out. which brought curiosity towards some of the students and the teachers, though they expect their questions to be answered soon enough.

**00:06:11 - 00:06:37 (Title Drop, Song: Come and Get Your Love)**

"I guess he always had his music while he was in space," one of the teachers said as the audience watch Peter listening to the song.

Form the first few seconds of the song there a strange confusion towards most of the audience. Up until they start to listen to the music, then most of them, started to shake their heads from the beat.

"Got to say, this is a very upbeat music," Kirishima said, tapping his foot and smiling from the music.

"Yeah, it has that beat," Jiro, the musician of 1-A commented on the song. While her taste was more on rock and roll, she didn't mind classic old upbeat music that would surely get people moving.

**00:06:37 - 00:07:57**

In the entire time the song was played, the audience moved around from their seats, moving as the music did. "now this is something to listen to" Mina said, as she likes the music that gets her to dance.

However, the teachers, some of the villains and a few villains didn't move and more focused on the film, as they watch Peter kicking and grabbing small alien animals while he dances to the beat, some were a bit concerned when they saw his actions on the small creatures, as it showed a bit of carelessness, especially when he's more focused on the song.

Then at the near end of the song, Peter showed a gadget that surprised a couple of support people.

"He has rocket boots," Mei said, surprised that more than one person managed to make rocket boots, "Iron Man is not alone!"

Once the song came to an end, everyone stops dancing and look at the screen as they see Peter looking at a mysterious object.

**00:07:57 - 00:08:09**

"Seems that Peter isn't the only one looking for that object," Shigaraki said as more people enter the film, looking slightly menacing.

**00:08:09 - 00:08:21**

"So, is that thing magnetic?" Mei asked as the audience watch one of Peter's devices used to free the sphere out of the glowing cylinder. Even if she doesn't get an answer, it was still amazing to see another support item being used.

**00:08:21 - 00:08:33**

"Well that didn't last long," Todoroki said as the armed men surrounded Peter who surrenders by dropping the sphere.

**00:08:33 - 00:08:46**

"So, Peter goes around the galaxy getting items and selling them?" one of the students said, trying to understand what Peter does, especially when he went all this way to get a seemingly important sphere.

**00:08:46 - 00:08:59**

Three names caught interest towards the audience.

The first being Peter Quill, a full name that Izuku can write on his notes, now being much clearer that Peter is the main character of the film.

The second being a name Ronan, a name that caught interest to the teachers and villains. Some suspected that the Ronan would be the main villain, especially when these men are working with Ronan.

And then the third being Peter's nickname.

"Star-Lord?" Monoma said, making a couple of chuckles from the name, "that guys sound like someone who wants to be noticed,"

"Yeah, unless his quirk is related to stars, the name is a bit silly and possibly genetic for a space-themed hero, but it's passable," Midnight said, thinking towards Peter's name.

Even with the name, it was also a name that Izuku can add to Peter's page.

**00:08:59 - 00:09:05**

"I guess he's not very known to the galaxy," Sero said towards the bad guy's confusion.

Meanwhile, for the teachers, they notice something from Peter's title.

"Did he say he's an outlaw?" Present Mic pointed out, which quickly gave some forms of concerns towards Star-Lord.

"Let's hope he's not a villain," Nezu muttered.

**00:09:05 - 00:09:21**

In a quick shock from a few seconds, Peter used the light ball to stop the two-armed aliens and quickly attacked the loud bad guy with his duel laser pistols.

"Alright, time for some Sci-fi gadget using action!" Mei said, already excited and inspired by Peter's equipment. Everyone else was just watching the action to see any good fighting moves.

**00:09:21 - 00:09:57**

The following scene was Peter running away and encountering more armed aliens, he quickly used the magnetic device to pull all the guards close to the guards.

"Okay, I now understand the device," Mei said with a big smile, "I allow the user to pull anything close them, from important objects to people. Oh, imagine ways to trap people with them!"

And suddenly, the heroes (and a few villains) hoped that she doesn't find a way to invent such a device.

However, some didn't care when Star-Lord made an awesome shot of him jumping while a big splash comes behind him.

"Now that's a manly shot," Kirishima said, being more impressive because Peter was wearing a helmet, which made him more badass in the scene.

**00:09:57 - 00:10:28**

"of course, something bad happens at an escape," one of the students said when they watch Peter making his narrow escape on his spaceship right before water sprout out and hitting the ship.

**00:10:28 - 00:10:55**

"Good job," the masked student said in a not impressed tone, "you just managed to stop the ship from crashing at the last second."

"Yeah, things happening at the last second sounds a bit cliché," Hagakure said.

**00:10:55 - 00:11:18**

After running away from Ronan's men and just managed to save the ship from falling, another surprise appeared when a pink skin female alien appears, being completely confused and wearing Peter's shirt he wore when he was a kid.

"Salvaging important objects, mention of being an outlaw and now sleeping and forgetting women," Aizawa analysed the amount of criminating parts of Peter's character, "yeah, this guy is an ass."

**00:11:18 - 00:11:34 (Song: Go All The Way)**

As the spaceship flies out from the planet, rock and roll music played in the background.

Jiro smiled at the classic rock and roll, like how the electric guitar played within the song. "I guess this film will have music from the 1980s," she said, "can't wait to listen to old music."

**00:11:34 - 00:11:38**

"He even has his own stereo on his ship," Mina pointed out, "the guy must have been jamming through his soundtrack while flying off to space."

"That sounds pretty nice" Jiro admitted.

"I wonder where Peter got parts to make a soundbox wired to the ship for it to work on his tape tape" Power Loader wondered, as he recalls that nobody uses cassette tapes anymore due to advanced digital storages and considered that what's out there would be more advanced to make such tapes to be ancient.

**00:11:38 - 00:11:50**

"Wait, people are rioting because of a peace treaty?" Uraraka questioned after hearing a news report.

"Could be one that one side would disagree with, or maybe the treaty had unfair benefits towards one side," All Might suggested, "then again this is on other planets, so that would be beyond my understanding."

**00:11:50 - 00:12:02**

"Must be his boss," Kurogiri said as Peter have a call with Yondu. And from the voice, he doesn't seem happy to hear from Peter, especially when Peter tried to ignore Yondu's call.

He listens closely to see what's up between them.

**00:12:02 - 00:12:22**

"So Peter and Yondu is part of a group of space thieves with a code," Aizawa said, which brought more realization that Peter is a criminal.

"Steal from everybody, that seems to be a code with a loophole" Iida pointed out, "if you're stealing from everyone it also includes your own team, which would end up people taking stuff from each other, I don't know how a group could function with that code."

"It's something called trust" Toga said, "something a lot of people have a lack of."

**00:12:22 - 00:12:31**

"Geez," one of the students said, "not only they're thieves, but they're also cannibals or human eaters."

The students and most of the teachers and villains were unsettled from the mention that Yondu's gang adducted Peter just to eat him. But most notice something off about the story,

"That doesn't sound logical," Izuku said, adding the reason of adduction to the notes.

"Yeah," Asui agreed, "especially when they kept and raised him instead of putting him back on Earth."

**00:12:31 - 00:12:43**

"There's the actual truth," Asui said after hearing one of the Revengers complaining about Quill.

With that, Midoriya added the actual reason of adduction, that they were hired to deliver Peter to someone, they don't know who and they don't know why Yondu decided to keep the boy instead of doing his job, but overall it was an interesting reason.

He hopes that it would be explained later, but for now, Yondu isn't happy about Peter.

**00:12:43 - 00:13:03**

"Worry about the bigger problems than Quill," Shigaraki said, "See what's the competition for the reward."

**00:13:03 - 00:13:10**

And after Yondu said who might be after the orb, the next scene showed a big black ship called 'The Dark Aster'

"Oh, dark and edgy," Hagakure said, "something Tokoyami would like."

While the bird head student gave an annoyed sigh, he does like the ship's design.

**00:13:10 - 00:13:56**

The following scene was a good introduction to the film's main villain.

While he talks about him and the views of those who oppose the Kree's laws, al while getting dressed in a more accident and frightening fashion when the appearance is shown, the costume showed a strong bodysuit and a mixture of blue and red that make him stand out of a dark villain.

From looking at him, the students see such an edgy villain, but from hearing him, it sounds that the villain was an extreme fanatic that kills anyone who isn't part of the Kree and couldn't let go of thousand years of war when a peace treaty was signed.

"So this must be Ronan" Kurogiri correctly guessed, as he sees the so-called terrorist as an interesting villain.

**00:13:56 - 00:14:22**

There were deep breaths, noticing how serious Ronan is.

"looks like we got a fanatic villain that's trying to get rid of a planet's culture," one of the Teachers said, as some of them fought and capture villains who had crazy religion of political reasons to kill people or cause crimes. Ronan was no different.

Meanwhile for Toga, due to her obsession of blood, she smiled and made a few chuckles from seeing the flowing blood going through a pattern, while she doesn't like the idea of killing people due to their cultures, she liked this moment of dark blood.

**00:14:41 – 00:14:49**

"There's a lot of people bring hired to get the orb," Midoriya said, writing mentioned names on his notes, "so Peter got the orb that he's supposed to give to Yondu, but he decided to give it to this Broker, while Ronan needs the orb to give it to someone name Thanos so he can destroy Xandar."

"Overall, the Orb is this film's McGuffin," Momo said.

**00:14:49 - 00:15:04**

"And we got a blue and green ladies related to Thanos," Midnight said, "seems Ronan and Thanos as a partnership of some sort."

**00:15:04 - 00:15:31**

The scene then shifted to show two suns and the planet Xandar, the most mentioned planet that Ronan is against.

Some of the audience have a feeling that something is going to go down on that planet and when they go to another one, it's sure that they'll return.

**00:15:31 - 00:15:44**

"Civilians in a nutshell, voice in my head," Twice said, unaware that the voice comes from the film.

**00:15:44 - 00:15:56**

"Is he complaining about a toddler walking?" Aizawa said, getting annoyed by whoever is insulting random people doing their normal lives.

**00:15:56 - 00:15:03 (STAN LEE CAMEO 10)**

The moment he appears, the 1-A teacher facepalms, "oh here we go."

"THERE HE IS!" Mineta shouted, pointing towards the screen that shows the Old Man, talking to a beautiful girl. "not only he's a time traveller, but he can also go to space and pick up ladies out of this Earth, how does he show up everywhere!"

With that, Izuku added an entry on the appearance of the Old Man _'showed up on the planet Xandar and talk to a female form the planet, someone looking at him commented on his actions and called him a class-A pervert'_

**00:15:03 - 00:16:04**

The shot then changes to show who was talking, it caused a surprise for the audience.

"Is that… a Racoon?" Denki pointed out, finding it a bit weird that a raccoon is talking and using technology, sure there are people with animal appearances, but they usually have humanoid appearances, such as people like Tokoyami who had a head of a bird or Asui who had elements of a frog, but mostly human.

The Racoon looks exactly like its species. The only person that has more animal appearances would be Nezu. Though most of them would think that there's an alien intelligent species that are talking Racoons.

Nezu on the other hand looked at the Racoon and found some slight interest towards the character.

Eri meanwhile found the talking animal cute.

However, Rocket isn't the only strange creature.

**00:16:04 - 00:16:11**

"And not just a talking Racoon but there's a giant wood creature." Denki said, also surprised by another standing out character, in which the Racoon called him 'Groot'.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Kamui Woods," Midoriya said, "except he doesn't wear any clothes and his body seems to have natural growing wood."

"like some sort of walking tree?" Uraraka said.

"Exactly," Midoriya said, putting details and two pages for the Racoon and Groot, figure that they'll play a role in the film, especially when they stand out from the rest of the Xandarians.

**00:16:11 - 00:16:30**

"Okay, so I guess the Racoon and Groot are bounty hunters," one of the teachers said, judging the scene when the Racoon got a notification and found Peter as the target.

Just like Peter, they can tell that the two are also criminals, which almost bothered them that most of the shown characters are outlaws and crime committers.

**00:16:30 - 00:16:57**

"Seems that Peter is trying to get the riches for himself," Kirishima noticed when the Broker was curious about Yondu when Peter delivered the orb.

**00:16:57 - 00:17:09**

"Make sense" Compress said towards the Broker's policy, "there are some villains who don't question their mission, they just do them and only care for money, standard mercenary work and all."

**00:17:09 - 00:17:32**

"And that's why the policy existed" Compress continued, "if you didn't bring up Ronan, he would be happy to have the orb and you get paid."

"It also shows how much of a villainous threat Ronan is" Dabi pointed out, "he's so scared of the fanatic that he prefers to stay out of anything related to Ronan, which is a good call."

**00:17:32 - 00:17:44**

"And now only Broker back out the deal, the green lady working for Ronan is right next to Peter," Shinso said.

"Talk about bad luck" Kirishima added. Expecting for an action scene to happen at any moment, especially when two bounty hunters are after Peter.

**00:17:44 - 00:18:10**

There were several signs to the audience.

"Seriously?" Shigaraki said, annoyed by how easy it was for the green lady to snatch the orb from Quill "not only you got distracted by a girl, but you left an important relic out in the open for anyone to snatch?"

"The fact that Quill managed to survive this long as an outlaw surprises me," Kurogiri said, agreeing with the League of Villains Leader.

But even annoyed by the snatch, the first encounter begins.

**00:18:10 - 00:18:29**

In the first part of the scene shows the chase and fight between the green lady and Star-Lord. The audience could tell an experience difference between them. As the green lady had more skills while Star-Lord can catch up with gadgets but not much else.

"This seems to be a tough challenge for Peter," Midoriya said, just when the green lady managed to hold down Peter.

**00:18:29 - 00:18:38**

Just before the green lady stab Peter, the Racoon jumped in and told Groot to put Peter in the bag, only for Groot to grab the green lady.

"Hey guys," Denki said, "have you notice that the tree guy doesn't seem to be… well… smart?"

"From drinking water fountain and confusing Peter with her, there is something off about Groot," Asui said about the tree, "maybe he has some form of difficulties or something."

"Well, either way, Peter has to deal with a lady sent by Ronan, a racoon and a tree," one of the students said towards Star-Lord's situation.

**00:18:38 - 00:18:54**

"Accurate knife throw" Snipe commented on the green lady on how she managed to hit Peter while he was running away from the scene.

**00:18:54 - 00:19:25**

Mei chuckle from the scene, "now that's a good use for those rockets" Mei said, as she didn't think of having rockets push villains away rather than the use of flight, she mentally thought about making an invention similar to the use of the rockets within this scene.

**00:19:25 - 00:19:32**

Then there are a few chuckles from the students and laughter from the villains when they see Groot catching Peter, covering him in a bag and then lifting the bag as though he was carrying a big bag of garbage.

"Now that's one way of capturing someone…" All Might said, seeing it more comical rather than a serious capture.

**00:19:32 - 00:19:51**

"Now that is some serious sword slashing," Izuku said, adding sword skills onto the green lady's notes.

"Wow, that tree must have tough wood to withstand a sword," Kirishima said. "hell, both hands are severed and he's still standing."

"But that does mean he can't fight back" Asui pointed out, "she just made sure he doesn't catch Peter again"

**00:19:51 - 00:20:07**

"And the racoon has his own stun launcher" one of the students pointed out, just when the Racoon stop Peter running away by using a big electric gun to stun him.

"So, Peter is stunned, the green lady is stunned, Groot lost his arms, very surprised the last one standing is the Racoon." All Might said as he wonders how this action will end.

**00:20:07 - 00:20:28**

"Huh, didn't consider other law enforcement to stop the fighting" All Might said, just when ships surround everyone and capture the Racoon and Groot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nezu said, already consider that the police will stop the criminals. "they are in public and causing several commotions and property damages,"

**00:20:28 - 00:20:44**

"Caught for petty thief?" Spinner raised his brow along with the other villains surprised that Star-Lord got caught for such a low crime.

"Something tells me that Star-Lord isn't a good outlaw," Dabi said.

"Yeah, we didn't notice" Compress said in a sarcastic tone.

**00:20:44 - 00:21:19**

"Looks like Ronan is making the relationship between Xandar and the Kree" one of the teacher said when they listen to a conversation of an important lady at Nova Headquarters and someone from the Kree.

"Wait, so the Kree isn't going to do anything with Ronan, even with the peace treaty?" Sero asked.

"Ronan seems to do his actions for his own while following the old traditions of the Kree" Nezu analysed, "it's possible he's no longer part of the Kree, and thus the Kree themselves have no responsibility for his actions"

"So Ronan is a soldier still fighting a war when peace had been resolved because he hates the idea of peace," Aizawa said, as he can see how Ronan would be a dangerous individual.

**00:21:19 - 00:21:27**

Hearing what Ronan is willing to do gave a sense of fear towards the students in the audience. They imagine someone who would do the same in their reality, an insane fanatic villain who's willing to kill children because they are part of a group that they hate or even those who's willing to kill children because they're insane.

A certain student remembers a villain who tried to kill a certain kid, one he had to save from the said villain.

**00:21:27 - 00:21:46**

With the thought of Ronan away, Izuku quickly went into his notes, as he notices information coming from the following and hopefully upcoming scenes.

"We finally have her name," Midoriya said, writing down 'Gamora' on his notes.

**00:21:46 - 00:21:55**

"That's a reasonable connection," Iida said when the information giver said on how Thanos and Ronan are working together.

Midoriya, however, wrote something interesting things about Gamora, how she is the last survivor of a planet and how she has some cybernetic modifications and enhancements that make her stronger and a form of regeneration implant.

While she's a minion of Thanos and Ronan, it would be interesting to see what happens to her.

**00:21:55 - 00:22:04**

"Ex… experiment…" the principal mouse of 1-A blinked when he looked at the information of the Racoon, now known as Subject 89P13 (or 'Rocket' as his preferred name.)

After hearing about Rocket, Recovery Girl turns to see the principal, already noticing a hidden, but showing face. Some of the teachers know some part of Nezu past, on how he was experimented in a lab, which results in what made the mouse as he is today.

And from listening to the information giver, the Racoon had been through the same situation as the mouse.

Nezu had so many thoughts towards Rocket, it gave him a flashback towards that dreadful time. He can't remember if their other animals being experimented or if he was the only one, but at least there is a character in this reality that he could relate…

If it wasn't for the fact that Rocket is a criminal, who had some interesting criminal records of theft, mercenary work and arson. But it does give him an idea of an opposite result for an animal escaping from the experiments, he hopes to see more of him to see what he does and how he behaves.

**00:22:04 - 00:22:15**

"Rocket's not kidding when he said his arms can grow back," Denki said during Groot's information.

"I wonder, do you think Kamui Woods can grow back his arms if someone cut them off?" Asui asked which shocked some of the students.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Momo said.

"I'm just wondering, his quirk allows him to extend his arms with wood, and if someone breaks them, then he would be fine,"

"Oh I get what you mean," Midoriya said, listening in to the frog's conversation while putting Groot's information on his notes, "I guess it's possible, there are times when people managed to chop them off while extended, so if they were chopped off by default, he can simply grow them back, not saying for certain, he might lose his quirk ability if both of his arms are cut off."

"Maybe we can test it out once we get back" Toga suggested, trying to join in the conversation, but it results with the students feeling uncomfortable and given displeased looks towards the vampire girl.

"Well anyway," Midoriya turn to his notes "interestingly, Groot seems to be strangely mysterious, though I'm curious why he was with Rocket, maybe he sees him as a friend or something" he put the information down his notes and curious to see more of the humanoid tree.

**00:22:15 - 00:22:28**

"Such vile rudeness," Iida said when peter pull the middle finger while pretending to wind up a machine.

Some of the students and villains chuckled Peter's action.

"So in this reality, and outside of Earth, the aliens call our planet 'Terra'" Mina pointed out, finding it interesting on how people outside of their planet would see their planet, one of the interesting points would be the name.

"Well our planet is named after dirt, and Terra is another name for Earth, so it would still apply to the name," Momo said towards their planet being called Terra.

Meanwhile, for the teachers, they can see pretty much that Peter Quill is pretty much a criminal, as his records showed very strange and stupid crimes he committed, from fraud, public intoxication and illegal manipulation of a duchess. If he was in their reality, he would be considered a very low-rank villain, maybe he fits slightly above thugs and henchmen since he has some form of personality towards his crimes.

Then again, he was raised by a mercenary group so it would be obvious that Peter wouldn't have a good life and commit at least one illegal action.

And with that, Midoriya managed to put in all the information he could from the analysis of Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Star-Lord, who have main parts of the film, but strangely enough, they're all criminals, which makes him wonder where 'Guardians of the Galaxy' comes from.

**00:22:28 - 00:22:36**

The scene then changes to show the Kyln, a seemingly high-security prison.

"This must be the Space version of Tartarus," one of the teachers said, as it catches the audience's interest to see how space prison would be like, how they, on a galaxy-scale would deal with villains and dangerous people who broke the law

**00:22:36 - 00:22:51**

"That's impressive," Kurogiri said, previously fascinated from how Rocket had 22 counts of prison escape, though Groot has 15 he and the racoon likely met in prison before they escaped.

"You know, if Rocket got out of prison too many times, shouldn't end up in a tighter prison than high-security?" Present Mic suggested

"Of course," Aizawa said, "although prison escapes from high-security are rare."

**00:22:51 - 00:23:11**

"So the racoon doesn't know that he's a racoon?" Twice chuckled from the thought of it.

"Rocket is right and wrong, you know," Nezu said, "he is indeed a racoon and have an appearance of one but since he was modified, he's a completely different creature."

"But a racoon is a racoon, right?" Mina said, slightly confused towards Nezu's explanation.

"And a mouse is a mouse," the principal replied

**00:23:11 - 00:23:35**

"Guess Peter isn't anyone," Present Mic said while smiling towards Rocket's comment on how he knows Gamora.

"A side lackey who's working with the most wanted villain in the galaxy? Yeah, even criminals would know who she is" Compress said.

**00:23:35 - 00:23:42**

Midoriya looked up from his notes, hearing a certain word that piques his interest.

"Betray? Now that's new," he said, writing down an interesting part about Gamora and how she's going to betray Ronan.

**00:23:42 - 00:24:03**

"Well that explains why he kept saying it three times in a row," Monoma said before getting smacked in the head by one of the 1-B students.

"So, Groot has limited words," Midoriya said putting that interesting information about the tree on his notes. "communications would be difficult for him especially when he can only say 'I am Groot',"

"Almost reminds me of someone who has difficulties talking," Jiro said before turning to the shy animal-liking student who remained quiet the entire time.

**00:24:03 - 00:24:14**

There were several sighs from some villains and most of the teachers, with them facepalming from what Peter was doing.

"Have he just completely forgotten that he's in a prison?" Shigaraki complained.

"guess the guy cares more about his stuff than anything else" Present Mic suggested.

"I mean…" All Might said, agreeing with the loud hero, "they are the few remaining things he has from Earth, so I can see them being precious items."

"Still, he's going to get beaten up by the guards for not following their orders as prisoner" Shigaraki said, waiting for the inevitable.

**00:24:14 - 00:24:35 (Song: Hooked on a feeling)**

"Such a dumbass" Shigaraki said, sighing on how Peter is getting electrified by the blue guard wearing his headphones.

**00:24:35 - 00:25:10**

While the film shows the procedure of new prisoners towards Star-Lord, there was upbeat and a very catchy song.

"Another good song," Mina said as many of the audience nodded while some tap their feet to the music while one was snapping their fingers every time a cowbell was heard.

While people enjoyed music, Nezu was more focused on an interesting part about Rocket.

"His implanted spine is showing" he whispered, as he spots metal parts coming from the racoon's back. It would explain how a racoon could stand up, but it also shows a part of his past, perhaps a time when he was a regular racoon until he was experimented on till he became what he is now.

The mouse took a deep breath, trying to forget his past when he sees the racoon. He tried listening to the music to shift the focus of his interest.

**00:25:10 - 00:25:54**

"Wow," one of the villains said, surprised on the number of convicts hating on Gamora. Which shows that she has done many bad things, or at least what happens when she's part of an evil group.

**00:25:54 - 00:26:08**

"I'll be surprised if she lasts more than a day in prison," Dabi said.

**00:26:08 - 00:26:15**

"That sounds like a very unstable structure of imprisonment," Iida said, feeling disgusted to hear what the guards do in the prison.

"So that means Prisoners can pretty much do anything inside except escaping the prison or attack any of the guards, that mean prisoners can just murder each other if they want to," All Might said, feeling unsettled by the concept of prison in this reality, though kept in mind that this was a space prison than a regular prison.

"Eh, sounds better than how I imagine prison" Toga shrugs. "at least there are fewer restrictions."

**00:26:15 - 00:26:22**

The bird head student, Tokoyami smiled from hearing a quote from Gamora, as she said something that he could say. He understood that she meant that she did worse things than what will happen to her.

**00:26:22 - 00:26:38**

In a sudden surprise from Groot, right when a big alien prisoner intimidates Peter, the tree grabbed the alien by putting his fingers inside the alien's nostrils and lifted him liking nothing.

"Holy sh*t" Kirishima shouted, seeing how much strength the tree has, while it was brutal, it was also manly at the same time and the hard student doesn't know how to feel from this action.

"A good reason to have Groot as Rocket's muscle," Sero said, with he and the rest of the student being both amazed and unsettled from the tree.

**00:26:38 - 00:26:57**

"At least Quill has some form of protection…" Midoriya said, not sure to react towards the scene. "I… guess…"

**00:26:57 - 00:27:43**

The scene shows Gamora going inside a cell while prisoners yelled at her, after their yelling, it showed a figure who stood out and shown as a focus.

It was a man in grey skin, covered in red tattoos.

"I guess out of everyone that guy seems to have a hatred towards Gamora, especially if we're focusing on him," Midoriya said, putting information of the red tattoo man on his notes, feeling that he would do something to Gamora.

**00:27:43 - 00:27:52**

"So, prisoners don't even have separate cell or share a cell with one or two people," Kurogiri said, "they just sleep in a big pile."

"I couldn't imagine how I would sleep as that" Spinner said with the rest of the villains nodding while some outside also agreed if they ended up in a similar situation of sleeping in a big pile.

This wouldn't happen in a regular prison," Nezu said, "however, since this prison is designed to uphold convicts on a galaxy-wide scale, I can see a slight problem with overpopulation, so no prisoner would have their own space."

 **00:27:52** \- **00:27:58**

"I guess this is Gamora or what Rocket said is true, but I guess that guard has grudge against her too," Midnight said as everyone notices the convicts managing to grab hold of the green lady.

"Corruption inside the prison," Dabi said.

**00:27:58 - 00:28:27**

The audience started to get worried about Gamora, hoping she doesn't die by a bunch of random prisoners. They hoped that in some way, Peter could save her.

Then someone shouted at the prisoners, they turn to see the grey skin man in red tattoos.

**00:28:27 - 00:28:54**

Within a minute, the audience found an interesting backstory of the red tattoo man, now known as 'Drax the Destroyer'.

"So, Drax is someone who went on a rampage, murdering minions and people associated with Ronan," Izuku said, writing a page for Drax. "and it's because Ronan himself murdered his family."

"Which explains why he's in prison," Aizawa said, "he's someone who seeks vengeance, the most worthless of causes."

Just like the rest of the focused characters, the teachers see Drax as a criminal who's blind by rage over the death of his family, someone they would stop to prevent unnecessary killings. Most of the students were on the teachers' side, but a few were unsure since Ronan is a lot worse than what Drax did.

The villains on the other hand see his actions as justifiable. Especially when Ronan laughed after killing Drax's wife and daughter.

**00:28:54 - 00:29:05**

"While I understand his rage, killing someone's family wouldn't do anything, it would just make things worse," All Might said, disagreeing with what Drax is going to do to Gamora.

**00:29:05 - 00:29:14**

"But of course, you're trying to kill a professional killer who part of Ronan's group," Toga said, smiled towards Gamora fighting back and hold both the prisoner and Drax by the necks with her knives.

**00:29:14 - 00:29:36**

Some of the villains sighed when Gamora dropped her weapons

"I get Gamora is trying to reason with them," Dabi said, "but she has to know that Drax wouldn't be convinced"

"At least she tried," one of the teachers said, hoping for Peter to intervene.

**00:29:36 - 00:30:03**

"Are you serious?" Momo facepalms, along with some of the students and teachers after hearing Peter's time when women tried to kill him when he skips out and look at other girls.

"And I thought Mineta was bad," Asui said before turning to see the purple pervert, who felt a bit embarrassed from hearing the frog, scratch that, no one can be worse than Mineta."

 **00:30:03** \- **00:30:12**

"Yeah, no one cares about your sex life Peter," Bakugo moaned at Star-Lord.

"I agree, I don't even want to know what an A'askavariian is and I don't want to see what they look like," Momo said, which cause a small pause thinking about the concept of an alien that has tentacles for teeth.

"I… kind of wan-"

But before Mineta could finish, a frog tongue quickly flew and smack the pervert out of his seat just before everyone resume watching the film.

**00:30:12 - 00:30:22**

"Sounds like a valid point," Kurogiri said towards Peter's argument of keeping Gamora alive, "better to keep Gamora with him so when Ronan comes for her, he can have his chance to avenge his family."

**00:30:22 - 00:30:27**

The audience blinked from Drax's response.

"Wait… he doesn't know what this means?" Kirishima said while making the same symbol action as Peter did.

**00:30:27 - 00:30:48**

"So, this guy doesn't know metaphors or something?" Bakugo said, "everyone knows what this means, it means they'll kill them!" he then make the same action with his thumb instead of a finger.

"The guy went on a rampage killing Ronan's minions and he doesn't know general hand gestures?" Shigaraki said, now seeing Drax as a bit of a fool. A dangerous shirtless fool.

**00:30:48 - 00:31:06**

"A good first step for Drax," Nezu said.

For the overall introduction of Drax the Destroyer, the audience can see someone who had rage against Ronan but go for his minions before others, while he managed to spare Gamora for now, they were unsure about the character, especially when he didn't understand the gesture of killing someone.

It would be interesting to see what happens to him if Ronan encounters him, though most expect that he would be quickly killed.

**00:31:06 - 00:31:29**

"I guess he's lucky that the racoon who's trying to capture him was also an escape artist," one of the teachers said, as they and the rest, along with some students and villains are curious on how they can escape from the space prison.

**00:31:29 - 00:31:41**

"That is a lot of units," Uraraka said, surprised just as the rest of the audience and assuming Units are the names of space currency.

"Well that throws Quill's bounty out the window," Mic said.

**00:31:41 - 00:32:00**

A few villains chuckle from Rocket's comment when Groot overheard the deal.

"It seems like a decent deal," Compress said, "Gamora knows the buyer's location, Quill was the one who got the orb and Rocket will help them escape."

"What about Groot?" Dabi said, wondering where Groot comes into the picture.

"He broke some prisoner's nose I guess."

**00:32:00 - 00:32:17**

The scene cuts to a conversation between Ronan and a familiar face,

"Wait a minute," Izuku said, noticing who Ronan was talking to.

Then it hit him.

"Wait, is Thanos… He?"

"You mean that masked alien is Thanos?" Asui turned to Midoriya.

"No," Izuku quickly answered, "I meant he, the one that alien referred to and the purple figure we saw in Avengers."

With that, it caused several realisations towards the mysterious figure of Thanos.

"So you're telling me that Ronan is working with the same person who gave Loki his army that invaded Earth?" Mirio said.

"Pretty much" Izuku answered, already writing the name Thanos onto the page of the mysterious purple figure, feeling a bit proud that he recorded the character earlier and assume he would become a more important figure in later films.

**00:32:17 - 00:32:23**

"Okay, young Midoriya," All Might muttered, just when the alien loyal to Thanos ordered Ronan to see the big boss, "let's see if you're right."

**00:32:23 - 00:32:56**

In the scene between Thanos and Ronan, there was arguing with the loyal alien and Ronan as they discuss Gamora's plan of betrayal.

Then as the alien shouted loud and loud, Ronan made a sudden move with his hammer and twisted the alien's neck round to the back.

This jumped many of the audience, mainly the students.

"Holy crap," one of the students shouted in shock. As they see Ronan casually kill someone because they were shouting at him.

"Well… there goes that guy." Sero stuttered.

Midoriya put it on his notes _'Thanos Loyalist – snapped neck by Ronan'_

"And we didn't get his name," he muttered.

(Just letting you guys know, the alien they're referring to is called 'The Other'… wow, a very unoriginal name…)

**00:32:56 - 00:33:10**

The scene then shows Thanos turning around, revealing the purple figure that many seen in The Avengers, they all realised that it was the same person, now talking to Ronan.

To most, Thanos seems to be menacing, as he sits above on his throne looking down at Ronan, suggesting that he is the bigger villain out of the two, especially when he doesn't take Ronan seriously.

There were several deep breaths when looking at the purple villain, they listen to what he has to say all while Midoriya started to sketch his appearance.

**00:33:10 - 00:33:37**

In a short time, and even when Thanos is not the main villain of this film, everyone knew he was a great threat.

From the words he said, they can tell that Thanos doesn't care about the concerns of Ronan, but see him as a problem, he even threatens him which made him shake, showing that Thanos is much more dangerous than the fanatic that's been slaughtering innocent people.

"I hope no one has to deal with that guy," Kirishima said, as he and everyone else, including the villains were shaken by the purple villain.

Little that they know, that this was the second appearance of the main villain of the MCU.

**00:33:37 - 00:33:40**

"Okay, time for a prison break" Twice said as the scene changes to the Kyln, where Rocket is explaining the escape plan.

The villains and some of the teachers were eager to listen.

**00:33:40 - 00:34:16**

"Okay, the control wrist that I understand," Power Loader said, "but I don't understand how a prosthetic leg comes to this plan,"

"Maybe the parts on the leg can help them when they're in the watchtower." Toga suggested, however, most of the curious group had doubts, but curious where the leg comes into play.

**00:34:16 - 00:34:39**

"Yeah, defiantly no one that," Jiro said from Rocket's suggestion on how they can get the battery.

On the same scene, most notice that while Rocket is explaining the battery that's needed for their escape plan, Groot decided to walk towards it.

"What is he up to?" Momo said as she was more focused on Groot than Rocket.

**00:34:39 - 00:34:52**

There was some laughter from the students and villain when Groot removed the case that landed on a prisoner's head.

"Yeah, Groot is pretty much doing your work," Denki said from his chuckles, answering the concern from Peter on how they could get the battery.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he wrote down an additional ability from Groot, that being the ability to stretch his branches on both arms and legs, which is how he managed to get up and reach towards the battery.

**00:34:52 - 00:35:11**

After hearing the cautious part of the plan, most of the audience's eyes widen realising that it's too late to stop Groot before he removed the battery and triggering emergency mode.

"A little too late," Momo said.

And thus, the prison break started.

**00:35:11 - 00:35:45**

In the first minute, gun bots appeared and surrounded Groot, the guard gave him a warning but all the tree did is say his name.

There were a few chuckles, seeing him shouting his name a bit funny when it supposed to be threatening or resisting.

 **"Well you heard him,"** Present Mic said, feeling that it was the perfect time to introduce Groot, **"He is Groot, Quirk: Tree, his entire body is made out of wood, he can grow and stretch out parts of his body when they're cut, he can slowly grow them back. He is a literal walking tree!"**

* * *

_(AN: yes, I know Groot is an alien and he doesn't have an actual quirk, but I'm using 'quirk' as a simpler term they use to describe the alien's superhuman abilities, it's no different than how we call Superman's abilities superpowers when they're natural in their alien traits and not really superpowers, keep this in mind when Mic announce other alien heroes/villains)_

* * *

**00:35:45 - 00:36:16**

"Impressive use of his ability," Izuku said, writing information about Groot on his notes, "he can grow his arm to form a shield, and since his body is made out of wood, it seems he has resistance to pain and survive several bullet wounds without collapsing.

**00:36:16 - 00:36:31**

"And now Drax is joining in the fight," Uraraka said as they watch the red tattoo man fighting against the guards with bigger guns.

 **00:36:31** \- **00:36:40**

 **"Drax The Destroyer"** Present Mic announces the next character, **"Quirk: Endurance, he has a high resistance to physical damage, making him a difficult warrior to face against."**

"Almost like my hardening quirk," Kirishima said, "but only from punches, I think stabbing wounds or bullet-fire can take him down,"

"But either way and take away his criminal record, I can see him as manly," Tetsutetsu said.

**00:36:40 - 00:37:02**

**"Rocket Racoon,"** Mic announce another character, right when Rocket got hold of a big gun and start firing wildly at the turrets, showing impressive gunfire yet wild shooting from the Racoon, which excites the villains, gave a few smiles from the students and big concerns form the teachers.

**"Despite his Racoon appearance, he knows much about devices and builds big weapons in which he uses to shoot and blow up his enemies."**

"That explains his tech knowledge," Mei said, impressive that the Racoon know how to build weapons, "seems like he can build support gear, not just for others but for himself."

"And that makes him both impressive and dangerous," Power Loader said, seeing the problem with the racoon.

**00:37:02 - 00:37:05**

"A very reasonable and expected response," Iida facepalms when the scene suddenly cut to Peter and the prisoner with the prosthetic leg. "I still don't see how it's important, but if it needs to be done then so be it."

**00:37:05 - 00:37:28**

"I can see why she's Thanos' favourite daughter," Kurogiri said, impressed by the face reaction and fighting skills of the green lady.

 **"Gamora,"** Present Mic announced another character, **"after getting adopted by Thanos, she was cybernetically modified to become a deadly warrior for his cause, now she fights on her will, you don't want to mess with this chick!"**

"Like the scary lady all over again," Mineta said, having the same shake from the time he saw Romanoff fighting. "this time, she's green!"

**00:37:28 - 00:37:36**

"Didn't expect the leg used to knock a guard out," Momo said, seeing it being somewhat creative.

**00:37:36 - 00:37:55**

"Okay, they got the stuff they need, time for their escape" Compress said as Rocket told everyone to head to the watchtower.

**00:37:55 - 00:38:27**

There was a jump from some when a turret caught Peter climbing Groot, then Drax came and rip the bot like paper.

"He just enjoys fighting," Kirishima said, sighed from the quick save.

**00:38:27 - 00:38:34**

There were a couple of chuckles from a couple of villains and students when Drax mentioned the A'askavariian.

"You really shouldn't have brought it up," Mineta said.

"That's rich coming from you," Jiro said, remembering the time when the pervert peaked through the hole to the girls' room, overhearing the parts that Mineta wants to see and not mentioning her.

**00:38:34 - 00:38:46**

"Not that's a hero pose right there," Sero said towards the certain scene when the guard turns to see the criminals. "though they're still bad people, just it seems like a hero pose" he added to clear any confusion from certain teachers and students who hardly sees the five convicts as heroes.

"By the way," Mina pointed out, "looks like Drax is tagging along with the team."

With that out of the way, the audience begins to see the five becoming a group, a weird yet criminal group of misfits, but they know they're only together to sell the orb and leave their ways once everything is over.

**00:38:46 - 00:39:11**

"That's the power of being manly!" Kirishima said, pulling up a fist. "that and the fact that he's a murderer of Ronan's minions."

**00:39:11 - 00:39:15**

"What?" Iida said in full confusion when Rocket said he didn't need the prosthetic leg.

**00:39:15 - 00:39:24**

For those who were curious on where the prosthetic leg comes into Rocket's plan, all of them had mouths open in shock that Peter's work to convince the prisoner to give him his leg was all for the racoon's amusement.

"What the hell?" Momo said.

"Rocket, you are truly a horrible animal" Midnight added. With the teachers, some students and Kurogiri nodding, all of them seeing the snickering racoon being a complete jerk.

**00:39:24 - 00:39:53**

"Well that explains how he didn't understand the neck slice expression," Midoriya said, adding the fact into his notes.

And yet again Drax mistaken the 'over his head' metaphor.

"Perfect" Bakugo said sighing, "he's an idiot!"

**00:39:53 - 00:39:57**

"That would be a bad way to go," Bakugo said, "that's like dying with Redhead and Pikachu"

"and I would be glad dying with you Bakugo," Kirishima said which made the angry student even angrier.

**00:39:57 - 00:40:06**

"Isn't that just overkill?" one of the students ask as a group of guards holding rocket launchers aimed directly at the watchtower.

"The glass is bulletproof and the prisoners are trying to escape, they're making sure they don't escape, if they don't do as they command, then they can use lethal force," Aizawa explained.

**00:40:06 - 00:40:24**

"Defiantly not helping," one of the teachers said, unsettled from Drax.

**00:40:24 - 00:40:41**

"Okay, how many times is this cliché going to show up?" Hagakure said as some of the audience felt annoyed by how some parts of the film, someone managed to achieve something just one second before they failed.

"Yeah, at this point, if there's a countdown, I just know they're going to stop it at the last second," Asui added before she looks at the screen to see what Rocket did.

**00:40:41 - 00:40:57**

"I guess since the Kyln is in space, there has to be artificial gravity to keep prisoners and guards on the ground." Power Loader said

"Just as I expect on the importance of the watchtower," Nezu said, with his high-specs, he already knew what Rocket was up to when he mentioned that their escape relies on the watchtower.

"Okay, so they're in the watchtower and they turned off gravity, but now they trapped themselves inside the room, how does this help?" Shigaraki said, being unsure about Rocket's plan.

**00:40:57 - 00:41:38**

As they watch the scene go underway, the creative members of the audience were very impressed by Rocket's plan.

"Turning off gravity, make the watchtower as a makeshift shuttle and use the turrets to move around and get out of the prison" Momo analysed Rocket's plan, "while there are some improvements, it's still interesting and unique on how they managed to escape."

"Well they had to act fast since Groot took out the battery," Izuku pointed out.

"Overall, despite them being criminals, they had a good plan for escape,"

"It just makes us glad we don't have floating turrets, artificial gravity or a dispatchable watchtower that controls an entire prison," one of the teachers said, trying to compare the prisons in their reality to this reality.

"Well once again, keep in mind that this is in space, so their designs and technology is way different and advanced than ours," the U.A principal pointed out, "Rocket just used what's inside as an advantage and used them for his escape, a very clever if I add."

**00:41:38 - 00:42:04**

"Yeah, but it's not over just yet," Spinner said, "you only got out of the main part of the prison, now you have to get out of the facility."

**00:42:04 - 00:42:22**

"Well you're small Rocket," one of the students said when the racoon complained of how his clothes were rolled up instead of folded.

**00:42:22 - 00:42:38**

"What is Quill taking about?" Kirishima raised a brow.

"I think he meant the cassette tape" Jiro answered, "the blue guy might have kept the player just to listen to his music."

"Well I guess some people have taste in 80s music," Sero said.

**00:42:38 - 00:43:08**

"Even if sometimes he seems to be a reckless, incompetent and petty thief, he can at least fight," Kurogiri said as the audience watch Peter, now in his outfit and mask, fighting guards using his stun guns and dodges.

This was also a good time to announce the character.

 **"Peter Quill,"** Present Mic said, **"going the by codename 'Star-Lord'. After getting adducted and raised from Earth by the Ravagers, he trained himself to use ranged weaponry, use rocket boots to fly and wears a mask that let him breathe in space. He's also a sucker for anything from the 1980s."**

"Make sense since he would remember Earth from that decade," All Might said, trying to remember that time from history. it was a time when the hatred of quirks grew and pre-licensed vigilantes popped up in the States, it was also around the time when the second generation of quirks was born. It was also a time when there was a lot of pop culture start to appear from films to songs and certain fictional characters, all were made during that decade.

So it was a bit interesting to see someone from that decade to live in space and ended up as an outlaw.

**00:43:08 - 00:43:26**

"Yeah, I would expect them to abandon Peter," Dabi said when the scene showed Rocket and Gamora complaining about Quill.

And when Gamora looked into Peter's bag and notice the Orb missing, the audience realised a very clever trick.

"And Quill knew that," Nezu said, smiling from the trick, "so he took the orb, knowing that they can't leave without it."

**00:43:26 - 00:43:43 (song: Escape (The Piña Colada Song))**

"Yep, the blue guy is listening to his tape," Jiro said as music played.

Some of the audience recognised the song from certain American movies, those who didn't listen to the song and found it a bit interesting but not their taste in music.

It was catchy and cheerful but for most, it's not their cup of tea.

**00:43:43 - 00:43:47**

"And that's what happens when you take people's stuff," Toga said, feeling pleased that Peter attacked the blue guy to get his music back.

**00:43:47 - 00:44:05**

"The Star-Lord soaring through the emptiness of space," Tokoyami said when Peter in his helmet fly out of the prison and towards his ship.

"I'm surprised he can survive out there," Thirteen said towards the scene, "I get he can breathe normally with his helmet, but space is extremely cold and he's not wearing a warm suit."

"Well he's going out and going back in, and maybe his clothes kept him warm for the entire journey," Midoriya suggested, "any longer then surely he would freeze to death."

**00:44:05 - 00:44:26**

Drax calling Peter an imbecile caused some of the students and a couple of villains and teachers to chuckle form the scene.

"he risks his life, the orb and their means to escape just to get a cassette player? I would agree with you Drax" Aizawa said.

And with that, the group is together and they got out of prison.

From the audience, the first impression is that the group are a mixture of different rank villains, Drax and Gamora being in the near high-rank, the duo of Rocket and Groot being mid-rank and Peter being low-rank. Everyone in this group is strange and have unique backgrounds and the reason they are outlaws.

However, they were unsure if they are heroes due to their criminal records and they can't see them as 'Guardians of the Galaxy' as the movie title mentioned. But they only watch the first part of the film.

For now, they watch the five now escaped from prison, heading to the buyer of the orb. That made them interested to see what happens and what importance of the orb.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_okay, so it seems that Fanfiction isn't working for some reason, I'm trying to get the chapter uploaded but it doesn't seem to work, and even worse, I can't even go onto the Reviews, hence why I'm telling you here._ **

**_So that will leave with only but one option._ **

**_I'm going put this fanfiction on another website,_ **

**_I will putting this on Archive of Our Own as well as updating it along with this fanfiction even after this problem has been resolved._ **

**_right now, I'm waiting for an invatation, once I get it I will quickly put the fanfiction on the website, so you have to wait just a little longer._ **

**_sorry about all of this, but this seems to be the website's problem and it's beyond my control, so I hope it can be fixed sooner or later._ **


	41. Guardians of the Galaxy (Part 2)

**Question time:**

**1: Drax called Gamora an imbecile, not to Peter**

**Well I guess it can go either way, either Drax called Gamora an imbecile for waiting for Peter to come or called Peter an imbecile to stay in the prison just to get a tape, I was more lean towards Peter than Gamora especially when he asked Peter what he got and him calling him an imbecile is his response to his answer.**

**Also, Drax didn't complain about waiting, Rocket was the one who complained, I think he didn't mind as long as he gets Ronan.**

**2: there's no cold in space, just absence of heat**

**Thank you for that fun fact, I didn't know that, it shows that I don't know much of certain topics. I do try to research but only little since I'm more on reaction and watching the film**

**3: have you consider getting a Beta Reader for this fanfiction?**

**I don't have any intentions of getting a Beta Reader for my fanfiction.**

**Once again, I made this fanfiction as practice on my writing for when I do other stories, and while I do look over to see any spelling errors or grammar problems, there would be some parts that I might overlook. I could get a beta reader for them to see the problem and fix it, but I want to see if I made any problems with my writing and I'll improve it in later chapters, after all, thanks to your reviews, I remember how to spell Kirishima and not Kimishira.**

**Just be glad that I use Grammarly for this story, otherwise, this fanfiction would be riddled with grammatical errors, it pretty much shows how terrible I am with grammar.**

* * *

**Questions over, LET'S RESUME!**

* * *

**00:44:26 - 00:44:26**

"Like Hatsume searching for materials, Rocket is gathering stuff from Peter's ship," Power Loader said towards the scene showing Rocket now in his uniform with a lot of metal parts in front of him.

**00:44:26 - 00:44:45**

"Seriously?" All Might said as he, the teachers, most of the students and villains were surprised that after escaping the prison, Rocket quickly made himself a bomb.

"And here I thought Hatsume was bad, Rocket is a little quicker to make weapons," the support teacher said.

"Yeah," Hatsume agreed, "I don't quickly make a bomb, why would I?"

The students turn to the support student with dumbfound expressions, knowing that some of her inventions might as well be bombs.

**00:44:45 - 00:44:59**

While the two complain about the bomb, Rocket found and picked up a certain item that the audience has seen before.

"The present," Izuku said, "he didn't open his mother's present."

"I guess after she died and getting adducted, he wanted to keep the present as something he wouldn't forget," Todoroki said

"But why not open it?" Uraraka asked.

"Because what's inside is something his mother wanted so much for him, so it's better to keep it a secret rather than know what it is."

**00:44:59 - 00:45:03**

Just like the bomb next to Rocket, in the next item, Peter asked, Rocket's answer once again surprised the audience.

"You only went inside the ship after escaping from prison and already you made a weapon that can blow up a moon?" Iida said trying to make sense from Rocket.

"Geez, this animal is like a villain Nezu Hatsune, and that alone is scary." Power Loader describes the character.

**00:45:03 - 00:45:23**

"It would make sense that it's a weapon of some sort," Nezu pointed out.

"Indeed," Aizawa said, trying to understand what the orb was "if the dealer is willing to pay billions of credits and Thanos needs it, it has heavy value for dangerous individuals.

"Consider on how the orb works, maybe the orb itself is a case" Kurogiri suggested a possibility towards the orb, "maybe inside is something dangerous that the case is protecting holders from it.

**00:45:23 - 00:45:43**

"A criminal with no interest in money?" Midnight said, "that's incredibly rich,"

"Sometimes you need to do some little crimes to keep you going" Toga added understanding that even as villains, they need money to survive.

**00:45:43 - 00:45:54**

"Why do you keep Groot out, Quill?!" Twice shouted, "Groot might be a tree, but he's a person, give Groot some love!"

**00:45:54 - 00:46:04**

"Consider what we know from Gamora, she seems to be a very focus uncaring fighter, so I can see her leaving once they made the deal," Momo said about the green lady.

**00:46:04 - 00:46:16**

"Who's Jackson Pollock?" Uraraka asked.

"He's an expression painter in the United States," Momo said, remembering looking at a paint form the artist, "he's known for making flicker on paintings that seem like random splats, but each splat is an expression, a hidden meaning."

"And Quill said that if his ship would look like one of those paintings if he had a black light" Izuku pointed out form what Peter said.

"That would mean…." Momo paused, realizing what Star-Lord meant. "oh god…"

After the rich girl's expression, the students, teachers and villains, each one realized the connection and overall had the same thought.

"That is disgusting." Asui pointed out what everyone was thinking.

"And he did that all over his spaceship?" Thirteen said, groaning from the thought of it.

"I don't want to go inside his ship if he actually did that," Mina said.

"I'm on the bad side, I even I say he has no standards" Compressed continued as the villains felt disgusted from Quill

**00:46:16 - 00:46:19**

"And that's coming from the Racoon who quickly built a weapon that can destroy moons," Kurogiri said to Rocket's response.

**00:46:19 - 00:46:24**

The scene then changes to show Ronan's ship looking towards the Kyln, everyone was surprised that compare the two, the villain's ship is way bigger.

But it also means the group managed to escape before Ronan would arrive at the prison.

**00:46:24 - 00:46:54**

"There goes it being a high-security prison if Ronan can invade the Kyln and kill everyone in the prison," Aizawa said as the full scene shows how Ronan managed to take over the prison and command his men to 'cleanse it' to cover his tracks.

"What a way to go for those prisoners, they're just serving time!" Twice added.

**00:46:54 - 00:47:06**

"Meanwhile, Yondu is catching up" Sero pointed out as the blue Ravenger is at the Broker's place.

**00:47:06 - 00:47:20**

"I doubt the Broker would know who else would be willing to pay for the Orb," Kurogiri said, feeling that Yondu's plan might not go well if he doesn't know.

"Maybe he does know," Twice suggested, "he was paid a low payment to the Ravengers then sell it to the same buyer, budget he pay, double the profit!"

"Sound plausible," Nezu said, "which means Yondu is on the right track."

**00:47:20 - 00:47:35**

The following scene was a little funny, with the Broker giving an excuse while Yondu spoke out random gibberish every time Broker speaks.

While some of the villains gave out a chuckle quickly, it wasn't long until a couple of teachers and some of the students chuckling from the scene as well.

The ones who didn't, mostly the teachers and some students like Iida, Bakugo and Asui, just see Yondu being silly and rude, which they expect from a criminal.

**00:47:35 - 00:47:45**

After the Broker finally gave out his excuse, Yondu brought a surprise.

With a whistle, a golden arrow shot out of his pocket and aim directly at the Broker.

This caught attention to the audience's eyes, as this scene shows a great tool that the blue alien uses

"A whistle-controlled flying arrow?" Mei said, feeling a sense of inspiration, "usually things whistle-based can be difficult, but it's still amazing!"

"While you see it as amazing Hatsume," Izuku said, "I'm more worried about the Broker."

**00:47:45 - 00:47:57**

When Yondu asked for who's the buyer, the scene then shows a different scene, of an unfaced man but a familiar scenery.

This was the hint of the Orb buyer.

"Wait a second," Izuku said, looking closely until the scene shows a pink alien, one that he saw a couple of films ago. "is the buyer the Collector?"

With the name, the rest of the audience start to remember the character, who appeared in the end credits film of _Thor: The Dark World_.

"You mean the guy which the Asgardians gave the Aether to?" Todoroki turned to the green hair student.

"Yeah," Izuku replied, "so that means, whatever this Orb is, it must be very important for Collector to obtain for his… collection"

The student turns to look at the screen, noticing what the man has in his collection, all strange and somewhat cruel, especially the ones with living beings inside.

**00:47:57 - 00:48:20**

Previous, they saw the Collector as somewhat strange and mistrustful, mainly due to how he put living beings inside boxes.

Those who still remember the Collector now realized that the man is not good, but someone who put one of his own assistant in one of the boxes and hook her up with wires, the replacement seems that she is afraid of the Collector, showing a bad aura lurking from the strange man.

"I hope the Orb isn't a dangerous weapon," Aizawa said, "I don't trust someone like the Collector to keep it if that's the case."

"I mean, if the Asgardians trusted him, he could keep the Orb safe instead of using it," Asui pointed. "even if he keeps people in boxes, he doesn't seem to use items in his collection, but rather preserve them, which keeps others from using them."

"But still, he seems very odd, I'm very unsure," Momo added, which leaves the audience mixed whether to trust the Collector with the Orb or not

**00:48:20 - 00:48:35 (song: Moonage Daydream)**

When the scene cut back at Peter, another 80s song was heard, this time it was rock music.

"Isn't this a David Bowie song?" Jiro muttered. After finding out that Peter's music tracks play songs that came from the 70s and 80s, she tried to remember musicians and songs that were present during that time, she notices that this one was made by David Bowie, one of best stars in the music world.

Either way, the song was interesting.

**00:48:35 - 00:48:40**

After hearing the start of the song, the audience gets a glimpse of the group's arrived destination.

"Wait a minute, is that even a planet?" Hagakure asked as many of the students, some teachers and villains were confused to the location.

They waited for someone to explain what they're looking at.

**00:48:40 - 00:48:53**

"Is she serious?" Kirishima said as everyone was surprised of what the place was, "that thing is the head of a celestial?"

When Gamora explained what it was, everyone was surprised and amazed by the giant head, and after looking at it much more, it does resemble a shape of a head. It was so interesting, that it made them wonder about giant aliens that could have existed in their reality far away in space.

"It's also called Knowhere" Todoroki pointed, "it sounds like the English word for nowhere"

"Good eye, Young Todoroki," All Might said, "it gives an impression that nobody wants to be found at this place."

**00:48:53 - 00:49:23**

As the song played more, the audience watch as the ship goes through the celestial's eye, revealing inside a city with structures and buildings, the title of the place called Knowhere a mining colony, which made the Teachers and villains curious on the world's use and purpose.

It was an interesting setting and something very different and unique to think of when it comes to space-themed places.

Izuku, while enjoying the music, noted down and sketched Knowhere's shape.

**00:49:23 - 00:49:41**

"Gross, but interesting," Asui said, "I guess that stuff is valuable in the black market, and since Knowhere is literally a head, it would be a good opportunity for criminals to mine it for profit."

"It also makes Knowhere a safe haven for villains" Iida added, "somewhere for criminals to go and find work or stay low when they committed dangerous crimes."

The villains, on the other hand, find the place interesting, but not somewhere they would stay at if they exist in this reality.

**00:49:41 - 00:49:47**

"I guess those criminals are Americans," one of the students said, most of them never heard of any of the mentioned outlaws from Earth.

**00:49:47 - 00:49:49**

"If he goes to Earth, he would stand out like a stick thumb and quickly put down if he tries to kill someone," one of the teachers said when Drax said that Earth was a place he could visit.

"Yeah but in our reality, he would fit right in and we would consider him having a mutant-type quirk" Nezu pointed out, "he would be arrested, of course, I just want to point it out"

"You do have a point," Aizawa said, "with how there are mutant quirks, if aliens arrive at our planet in secret, we wouldn't tell if they're humans or not,"

And with that brought a scary thought towards the students, but try to ignore it by watching the film.

**00:49:49 - 00:50:07**

The scene shows poor children walking up to the group begging for units, while Peter telling them to scram, Groot grew a small flower and gave it to a little girl.

This was a very adorable moment for the walking tree, and some of the audience couldn't help but smile.

"You know, even if he's part of a group of criminals, I felt Groot seems to be the most innocent out of all of them," Ibara said.

"I agree," Toga said, "even if he lacks blood, he seems to be very nice."

While some of the audience think about Groot, Midoriya adds interesting things about the walking tree, seeing him not as a villain, but someone who goes along with people, which explains why he's with Rocket, he doesn't seem to have a mindset or an intention of doing crime, but rather someone who's just doing things, which what makes Groot stand out from everyone in the group.

That and the fact that he's a literal walking tree. But a very kind-hearted walking tree.

**00:50:07 - 00:50:21**

"There's your answer, Drax" Twice said.

**00:50:21 - 00:50:43**

The following scene was very strange and somewhat unsettling, as they watch people cheer on a table where mouse-like aliens ran from one place to another while a giant alien catch and eat them.

Some of the audience, mostly the teachers and a villain question what's going on, only understanding that this is somewhat an illegal betting game that involves animal cruelty. Some of the students had to look away, not liking seeing creatures getting eaten, even if they don't know what they are.

Overall, it was a strange scene to show what Drax, Groot and Rocket were doing while they wait for the buyer to arrive.

**00:50:43 - 00:50:51**

"Getting intoxicated before dealing with a buyer that can make you rich?" Kurogiri lifted a shadow brow. "it sounds like a risk and a bit early to celebrate, anything bad can happen at any time."

"Our bartender everyone" Compress added.

"Yeah, even as a villain, he still follows bar laws," Shigaraki said, remembering the restrictions he put in place for his former bar before the heroes found out their hideout.

**00:50:51 - 00:50:56**

"For a mining colony made entirely out of outlaws, I can see how fuel prices would be high," one of the teachers said from Peter's complaints.

"An evil tactic to keep people on the head," Tokoyami said.

**00:50:56 - 00:51:24**

After hearing a little backstory of Gamora, it made an interesting impact.

"That's horrible!" Uraraka shouted as her and the students thought that Gamora had a bad life.

"Watching her parents killed, being tortured and modified into a weapon by someone who frightens Ronan? Sound like a rough life for anyone." Asui said as the students and some teachers felt bad for Gamora, and now understand why she betrayed her adoptive father and Ronan.

Meanwhile, for a certain villain, Shigaraki sighed from hearing the story. Kurogiri notice his dropped expression, he understood what it meant, he was in a similar situation as Gamora with a slight difference, he knows what All For One did to him and all of that made him what he is today.

Knowing that Shigaraki would try to change the subject or get annoyed by the question, he decided not to speak to him and let him think about Gamora. Being aware is at least the first step into becoming a better leader.

**00:51:24 - 00:51:32**

"That's enough for anyone to start questioning their intentions," Kurogiri said. At least for All For One's case, he wanted power, if he had any intention of destroying the world, he too would question his intentions and loyalty and hoped that Shigaraki would do the same.

The rest of the League of Villains understood why Gamora betrayed Ronan and Thanos, while she doesn't mind killing, she at least knows her limits of what's right and wrong.

They might be villains and they did bad things, either in their intentions or their ultimate goal to change society, but that doesn't mean they're don't have morals, they know how far is too far and they wouldn't cross that barrier.

But in hero society, they believe that all villains are nothing more than soulless monsters. Keyword being 'all'.

**00:51:32 - 00:51:48 (song: Fooled Around and Fell in Love)**

"A treasured item to remember your mother," Todoroki said.

"I guess it makes sense" Momo added, "also it's one of the few items he has from Earth, but the cassette tape holds something special for him.

**00:51:48 - 00:52:16**

"That's not a legend, that's a movie," Mina complained to Peter on the legend.

"You know what Footloose is?" Momo asked. As she and most of the students, teachers and villains haven't heard of the movie

"Of course, it's a classic when it comes to dancing."

**00:52:16 - 00:52:30**

"So this Kevin guy taught people to dance?" Bakugo raised a brow, seeing it not interesting or for it to be called a legend, even if it comes from a movie that Mina had seen.

"Well in the movie, Kevin moved to a town where dancing was banned, he rebelled and try to loosen up the ban by doing a lot of dancing, it also brought a good song with the same film name."

"Sounds like a film I want to see," Hagakure said, with the girls and some boys in the student group nodding to that idea.

**00:52:30 - 00:52:39**

"looks like Drax isn't the only one that doesn't understand metaphors," one of the students said.

"Well this time it makes sense, there would be slang terms that are limited to Earth," Midoriya pointed out.

"Wait a minute," Todoroki asked, "so what do they mean by 'sticks up their butt?' sounds immature,"

"It means they're stubborn and strict, you idiot!" Bakugo barked.

**00:52:39 - 00:53:02**

While the song is played in the background, which makes sense since it came from peter's headphones, it was only when Gamora wore Peter's headphones when the song became clear and focused.

To the audience, it sounds like a love song, some of the students swayed left and right slow, feeling relaxed and happy towards the song.

Jiro liked the song as well, while it's not rock and roll, it's at least something interesting.

Meanwhile for Mina, while she chuckled from Gamora's commented loudly about the song, but she started to put pieces together.

And it made her realize a new ship.

**00:53:02 - 00:53:14**

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Mina squealed, looking at the scene and hoping for a kiss.

"This can only end horribly," Aizawa said, predicting the obvious.

**00:53:14 - 00:53:26**

"Oh, seriously!" Mina felt sad when Gamora not only reject the kiss but put a knife onto Peter's throat.

Most of the audience wasn't surprised.

"You didn't see that coming, Ashido?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah, there wasn't any chemistry between Quill and Gamora," Asui agreed, "she is a focused warrior while Peter is a loose theif who been through many alien girls,"

"To be honest, the only surprising thing in this moment is that Peter is still alive," Aizawa said.

"Well maybe their relationship will develop, you don't know that?" Mina made an excuse, hoping that later on that they would end up together.

**00:53:26 - 00:53:32**

"And now the situation has gotten worse tenfold," Midnight said as the audience sees Drax fighting Groot.

**00:53:32 - 00:53:42**

"And now Rocket is aiming his gun at Drax," one of the teachers said, sighing, already knowing that being drunk before buyer get the Orb would a bad idea.

They were just glad that Gamora and Peter are trying to stop it before it gets worse.

**00:53:42 - 00:54:15**

From the outrage of the Racoon, the audience sees the problems that Rocket has, mainly because he was drunk and can't control his actions.

But for a certain mouse, he understood something one thing.

_"Torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some little monster."_

Nezu repeated the words in a whisper, understanding what happened to Rocket, after everything he went through and his mind became clear, he would try to understand what the people at the lab was doing to him. Overall it was to put quirks into animals, he is living proof that it worked, but the tests and the experiments, he doesn't know what they did to him and when he tries to remember, the memories were very painful and he tries to forget it all. But it could be the same as how Rocket describes how he was made.

Being torn apart and put back together.

He looked at Rocket in his drunk state, he understands why he was like what he is, someone who would attack others because he hated what he became.

To Nezu, Rocket represents the idea of what happens if he became a villain and inflict pain on others to feel sorry about himself.

He was glad that he can control himself and still find a way to make moments to let it all out using hero exams for his advantage, he only hoped that Rocket could find a way too that wasn't criminating.

**00:54:15 - 00:54:34**

"Have to agree with Peter" Dabi said, "if Rocket does anything stupid, the buyer might call off the deal, it's better to keep your cool before you strike."

**00:54:34 - 00:54:55**

"Sounds like a very certain hand-loving guy I know," Toga said, turning her eyes at the League of Villains Leader, remembering when she and Dabi first met Shigaraki, he didn't like them and tried to attack, Kurogiri ceased the light before it caused a fire.

The leader tried to ignore her.

"She does have a point," Kurogiri said, looking at Shigaraki as well.

Meanwhile, for the teachers and some students they consider it as a standard for criminals, but at least Peter, despite being an outlaw, didn't have that mindset.

**00:54:55 - 00:55:07**

"Yeah, at this point, Drax has no purpose from being here," Kurogiri said, "he isn't interested in the Orb deal, just wanted Ronan who is after the Orb."

"But he knows that Ronan is after the Orb and would come after them," Nezu said, "he just annoyed that Ronan hasn't come sooner."

**00:55:07 - 00:55:18**

"Okay, time to see the Collector," Izuku said, getting his notes ready to know more about the strange and unsettling man who is the current holder of the Aether. One of the mentioned infinity stones.

**00:55:18 - 00:55:30**

"We already know the Collector collects species, this is just confirming it," Aizawa said, as the teachers, students and some villains now feeling fully unsettled by the Collector's collection.

Strangely enough, they didn't expect is that one of his collection seems to be a dog in a space outfit, and judging from the red star and remembering what Momo said from the Winter Soldier, it's most likely that the dog was from Russia.

Overall, they were surprised that the Collector got something from Earth, yet curious to why he got a dog who went to space to be part of his collection.

**00:55:30 - 00:55:44**

Seeing him for the second time, and after looking at his 'collection' there were mixed feelings towards the white hair man.

They didn't like the idea of keeping creatures inside cages, especially when they're innocent and only because they have some form of special thing towards this Collector, from the looks of the creatures, they seemed trapped and given up, the fact that they're alive made them wonder if the Collector feed them or have servants feed them.

The other bad thing about him is that he has servants, slaves to do his bidding and he punishes those who disappoint him.

Overall, in the mind towards Tanaleer Tavan, The Collector, he wasn't a good person at all.

They hope for them to make the deal and get it over with. Hoping not to see more of his collection.

**00:55:44 - 00:56:12**

"Of course, he would be interested in Groot," one of the students said, now feeling worried about the nicest and strange being in the group.

**00:56:12 - 00:56:36**

"Nice save Gamora" All Might said when he realized Rocket was about to make an outburst when the Collector called him 'Groot's pet.'

**00:56:36 - 00:56:51**

While Peter dropping the orb gave a few laughs from the audience, some of the teachers and villains sighed.

"So unprofessional," Compress facepalms.

"You said it," Cementoss added.

**00:56:51 - 00:57:08**

"What is Drax doing?" Iida said, with everyone now concern of the Destroyer's actions.

Unfortunately, they didn't get an answer, as the following scene reveals the mystery of the Orb and its capabilities.

**00:57:08 - 00:57:32**

Everyone froze when the mystery of the Orb is revealed by a tale that the Collector is explaining, one that was heard before but more differently.

"What?" one of the students said, trying to see if they heard it right.

"The Orb contains… an infinity stone?" Midoriya said, quickly turning pages on his notes to the infinity stones page, now needing to add a new stone.

He knows red and blue, but there was also green, yellow, orange and purple.

**00:57:32 - 00:57:40**

While Collector explains, the circle holograms showed two images, one in which Groot interacted with.

The Tesseract and the Aether.

This brings a bigger idea to the audience of what the stones are capable, but it wasn't all of it.

**00:57:40 - 00:57:55**

Everyone had their jaws wide open when they see the capabilities of the purple stone, with a description and visual of a giant putting one stomp on his staff and destroying all life on a planet.

"what…"

"the…"

"f**k?" a mixture of students, teachers and villains said as now they were scared towards one of the stones, a stone that with one move can destroy an entire planet.

For the villains, it was too much power, something that would make All For One, the most powerful villain in their reality as they know, would make him look like a street thug compares to the purple stone.

For the teachers, it was something that would be a big and stressing thing to cope over, a weapon that they couldn't go against, a weapon that can easily destroy them, a weapon that not even All Might in his full strength could win against. The fact that such a weapon exists

For the students, it was something that frightened most of them, while the rest had heavy concerns and wonder how they could go against a villain with such power, they wouldn't win, it wouldn't even be a fight, and no matter if they try, people would die from the stone.

Overall, the introduction of the stones' capabilities was too much to handle, and worst of all, they haven't heard everything just yet.

**00:57:55 - 00:58:09**

Once the Orb opens, it showed the audience what it was, and why the Collector showed an example of the purple stone.

Because it was the purple stone.

"You got to be kidding me," Todoroki said, as he was surprised as everyone else.

"So, after all this time, Peter was holding, throwing and catching, constantly dropping, and used to bash a blue guy, a powerful weapon that can destroy civilizations and anyone who tries to use its powers!" Mineta shouted.

"You stole my words out of my mouth, Mineta," Sero said, as everyone was shocked and now seeing Peter's actions as extremely reckless but understandable since he didn't know what's inside.

"And now not only the Collector has one powerful stone, but two" Izuku said, now adding information about the purple stone. "if the deal goes well for them, of course."

**00:58:09 - 00:58:19**

"You really want to keep that much power, Tavan?" Present Mic asked.

"He is a Collector Mic" Aizawa pointed, "and as much as I don't like his collection, at least he's not using it, same goes with the Aether."

"But is it safe for him to have it?" Midnight considered, "I mean, what if Ronan finds him and kill everyone on Knowhere just to obtain the stone."

"Let's just hope he has a way to keep it safe," Aizawa said, as he watches to see if the deal goes well or not.

**00:58:19 - 00:58:30**

Suddenly, the 1-A teacher notices the pink girl walking towards the stone.

"Don't do it." He whispered, but he knows she will, it would most likely be the only way this deal will go badly.

**00:58:30 - 00:59:25**

The following scene was insane.

Those who notice realized that the pink slave chooses to grab hold of the stone, while she has her reasons, it was incredibly dangerous which ended up killing herself.

But her death caused incredible consequences.

Everyone's eyes were focused as projectiles randomly fly by, hitting parts of the Collector's collection, then seeing the pink girl's veins going purple as she starts to scream before exploding.

Said explosion was so huge, it probably destroyed the entire place of the Collector.

Everyone was in complete silence after Rocket and Groot barely managed to get out of the explosion.

**00:59:25 - 00:59:37**

"And… and…" Izuku stuttered, trying to say it out, but the scene was so much, he couldn't spit out.

Luckily All Might was there to say it for him.

"That's just someone touching the stone," he said, "so imagine the capabilities for someone who can hold it long enough to cause havoc."

"We don't want to know!" Uraraka shouted, with the students now worried about the stone.

"I'm a bit glad the stones don't exist in our reality… I… I hope" one of the teachers said, hoping that there isn't a stone with such power or a person with a quirk that compares said power.

With that, they know the purple stone, and everyone was afraid, especially on what Ronan and Thanos could do with such a stone.

**00:59:37 - 00:59:40**

"At least the Collector is okay" one of the teachers pointed out.

"Unfortunately," Shigaraki added.

**00:59:40 - 00:59:53**

"Now you're concern about the Orb now?" Bakugo said, remembering how Rocket didn't care about the backstory, only to get paid.

**00:59:53 - 00:59:59**

"That's actually the smartest idea out of everyone in this group," Aizawa said, after seeing the power of the Orb, "it's better for professional and tight security officials would be better off containing the Orb."

**00:59:59 - 01:00:04**

"Even I consider that out of the question," Shigaraki said, seeing Ronan having the Orb being a horrible idea.

**01:00:04 - 01:00:11**

"Save the galaxy over destroying the galaxy anytime," Spinner said, with the rest of the League of Villains nodding their heads.

"I guess even as a criminal, Peter prefers to stay alive in the galaxy," All Might said.

"But Rocket seems to give up" Nezu added, "obviously because he hated living, I can see why."

**01:00:11 - 01:00:29**

The teachers, the villains and some of the students facepalm and groans when Peter made another suggestion.

"You cannot attempt to sell off the Orb, Quill," Iida said with a chopping hand, "you need to focused on the situation rather than the profits!"

"He's also thinking about the fear of getting arrested if they give it to the officials." Toga added, "but I prefer that then to have the galaxy destroyed."

**01:00:29 - 01:00:41**

"You can't be serious!" Mineta shouted as everyone was in complete shock and disbelief of what they're looking at.

**01:00:41 - 01:00:46**

"Of course, he called Ronan," Bakugo shouted, "he only cares about getting revenge by killing Ronan, that's the reason he's here, and he's being impatient."

"I expect Ronan to eventually track them down, but I didn't expect it to be this quick" Asui added.

"This has officially gone from zero to a billion in the last few seconds," Sero said, as the chase on Knowhere begins.

"I'm just wondering how it can get worse," Kirishima said.

**01:00:46 - 01:00:51**

"It just got worse!" the red hair boy, now eyes wide open and shake constantly as he sees Yondu entering the scene.

"Talk about bad luck," a student said. Wondering how they're going to escape from Ronan and Yondu.

**01:00:51 - 01:01:11**

"All right, revenge time!" Twice said standing up, "avenge them Drax, he's going to die, kill Ronan!"

"Once again, Revenge is meaningless," Aizawa said, with Iida agreeing with him.

"You are absolutely right sensei," the student in glasses said, "because he wanted vengeance, now Ronan has a chance to get his hands on the stone. Causing bigger problems and put the whole galaxy at risk."

**01:01:11 - 01:00:21**

"Kind of selfish to leave Groot behind," one of the students said when Rocket told Groot to wait.

"Well Ronan is after the Orb, so they wouldn't be a concern for the tree," Momo said, "plus, those pods seems too small for the tree,"

**01:01:21 - 01:01:38**

Expecting a fight between the accuser and the destroyer, some were surprised that Ronan walked away.

"Why isn't Ronan going after Drax?" Kirishima pointed out.

"As black hair said, he's after the orb," Dabi said, "a man seeking out vengeance would be beneath him,"

"But that doesn't mean Drax can fight him" Toga pointed out.

**01:01:38 - 01:01:53**

And just as Toga said, Drax charged in and try to slash Ronan.

The audience watch and notice how both Drax and Ronan fight,

"Drax seems to be blind in rage," Midoriya said, putting the fighting style in his notes, "he's trying to hit Ronan but he's too focused because he doesn't care for Drax, I also notice that Ronan was simply walking as he dodges Drax's attacks, showing how small the Destroyer was to him. Overall, this is going to be a fight that Drax isn't going to win."

"Yeah, it's like watching a raging berserker trying to lay a hit on a focused and more experienced warrior, the latter sees the former's attack before they happen," Aizawa said, agreeing with Midoriya that Drax is in a losing fight.

**01:01:53 - 01:02:21**

There wasn't much to talk about in the following chase scene between Ronan's ships and the group in separate pods, they simply enjoy seeing the chase as it's flying pods going after other pods, all while Gamora goes through places that destroy a big pod.

People were excited to see the chase overall.

**01:02:21 - 01:02:47**

"Wait, what is he suggesting," Iida said, not understanding what he meant by the pods being nearly indestructible.

**01:02:47 - 01:02:56**

And with one action from Rocket went and bash on the ship causing the said ships and another ship to blow up.

"Oh, now I get it," Iida said, "smart idea Quill,"

"Using the pods as weapons to knock the ships off guard. Like a ship going hard!" Kirishima said as he and Tetsutetsu grinned towards the scene, hoping to see more bashing using the body as they were found of doing the same tactic.

**01:02:56 - 01:03:13**

"Take them head first!" The metal student shouted as he and Kirishima pull up their fists, "the explosion, his screaming, the cool shot of it all!"

"I might consider it as, in your known terms, 'manly'?" Nezu said, smiling from the joy of the students and the smart move from the racoon.

"Certainly!" both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu turn to their principal.

**01:03:13 - 01:03:37**

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" one of the students said, as Peter went inside one of Ronan's ships, "he's using their own ships to control another ship,"

"A ship within a ship," Tokoyami said, as he and the rest of the student watch to see if it all works.

**01:03:37 - 01:03:57**

"And with that, fewer ships for Gamora to worry about, nice save Peter!" Mina said.

**01:03:57 - 01:04:18**

"Makes sense in the accuser's point of view," Kurogiri said.

"Yeah, for someone who often murders innocent people, he wouldn't remember them all," Compress said, "that would include Drax's family, so he would be a bit confused to who he's referring to"

"Which is why I try to remember my victims faces before they die" Toga casually said.

"Are you sure?" Dabi said, not convinced, "who's your fifth victim then?"

"A cute boy, of course," the vampire quickly answered, "didn't recall his name, but I think he likes me. But I'm more interested in another sweet boy." She then turns her eyes onto Midoriya, who tried to ignore her and hoped that he wouldn't end up like her fifth victim.

**01:04:18 - 01:04:48**

"Understand that you're trying to get out of a tight spot, but that's a bad decision," one of the teachers said.

"Yeah," All Might agree, "aside from Quil's comment that the pods are not designed to be outside Knowhere, she's also making her exposed with no cover,"

"which can mean only one thing," the same teacher said, as they expect something bad or a surprise to Gamora.

**01:04:48 - 01:05:12**

Everyone froze as Gamora's sister, Nebula took the shot and destroyed Gamora's pod.

"There's no way she survived that" one of the students muttered, feeling that this is the end of Gamora.

"killed by your own sister, what a way to go" Dabi sighed.

**01:05:12 - 01:05:37**

"And now Ronan obtained the Orb," Aizawa said, giving a huge sigh and concern of what will happen next.

**01:05:37 - 01:05:53**

"Not only that, but Ronan threw Drax into that… whatever strange pool thing that is." One of the villains pointed out.

After learning about the orb and the chase going on, this was a complete victory from Ronan's side. And now everyone was worried about what he will do with such power.

**01:05:53 - 01:06:32**

Once everything was over and all that's left is Gamora floating in space, the audience felt a slight sadness towards the green lady, sure she wasn't good and even if she tries to betray her father, she had done bad things, but it was still bad to see someone die.

But then Peter called out for Yondu.

"wait, what is he is doing?" Mei said as she and everyone else were curious, as it seems he's trying to save Gamora, but they don't know how, and there are no options.

**01:06:32 - 01:07:21**

"So, Quill is giving Gamora his facemask so she can breathe" Power Loader pointing out, "despite the outside space problem, he managed to save her"

"But that means he has no mask, though," Ectoplasm said, which was the major concern and Peter is in trouble.

"Not necessary" Kurogiri spoke out, "he did give Yondu is coordinates."

**01:07:21 - 01:07:44**

The students and teachers felt that Peter will die at this moment, but then, ships appeared behind him.

That's when they realized what he did.

"The Ravengers." Midoriya said, "he called Yondu to capture him so Gamora can live,"

"Yeah and by putting the mask on her, he made sure that she lives in case if one of them don't make it, a smart move and it shows that he put her before himself," Asui said.

"so you're saying that he loves her?" Mina leans to the frog with a smile.

"That's not what I'm saying Mina" Asui answered, knowing that the pink student had ship Peter and Gamora and probably see this moment as a romantic scene of the guy saving the girl.

**01:07:44 - 01:08:35**

"The heart of a hero," All Might said, smiling, "the unwilling to stand aside and let others die, you stepped forward and help those who need help, a sign of a hero."

"But because he did a heroic moment doesn't make him a hero," Aizawa said, "Remember, Quill is a thief and had done bad things before… so I don't see him being a hero, but at least he managed to save someone, so I give him that."

On the student and teacher side, there was a mixture of if Peter is considered a hero, with the most saying he's not and just managed to get lucky towards a reckless action.

On the villain side, however, most of them see Peter as a hero who saved Gamora from death. Even if he had to face a near-death experience himself.

**01:08:35 - 01:08:51**

"And now they have to deal with Yondu and the Ravengers," Nezu said, as he was curious to see how they can get out of their situation.

So far, the audience found this film did a one-eighty turn with the introduction of the purple stone, one that's capable of destroying all life on a singular planet, and now it's in the hands of Ronan, for all students, teachers and villains, they can see the fanatic doing so much death and destruction in little moves, a power no one should have.

All they hope is that someone would try and stop him, and it would be surprising if the group who attempt to sell the stone would be the ones who stop him, especially when the film focused so much on the characters that it felt that they are the heroes of the film.

But once again, there are no heroes, just criminals, outlaws and villains, it was to the point where they felt a bit uncomfortable that they haven't seen a noble hero or someone trying to do good within this film, with the only good actions coming from the group of criminals.

But for now, they wonder how they're going to deal with the film's main villain.

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	42. Guardians of the Galaxy (Part 3)

**Anyway, let's finish up this film!**

* * *

**01:08:51 - 01:09:04**

"Good thing Groot was there to save Drax from drowning," Recovery Girl said, pleased that the nice yet strange tree used his finger to give air to Drax.

**01:09:04 - 01:09:26**

"He has a point," Asui said, "Drax was the one who called Ronan to Knowhere, all of this is his fault"

"The price of vengeance is to be blind by importance," Tokoyami said, as everyone agreed that Drax was responsible for all the bad stuff on Knowhere.

**01:09:26 - 01:09:46**

"Really shows how loss can effect on people," Dabi said,

"I mean, I understand why he wanted revenge, but there are alternatives," Momo suggested.

"But for some, there are no alternatives," Kurogiri pointed out, "while some can take loss to make themselves better, others would rage out and try to avenge their loss."

"But doing that is bad, right?" Iida asked, remembering a lesson that a hero taught him. And now trying to go against the shadow villain.

Kurogri only answered, "it depends."

**01:09:46 - 01:09:59**

There were some gasps from the students, just as Groot gasped from Rocket's mean insult.

Other expected him to not care based on what they see in the racoon. But didn't expect to go that far.

But there was a good reason.

**01:09:59 - 01:10:07**

"Even if he is a committed criminal, he does bring up a valuable point," All Might said, "while it's good to grief for lost ones, you can't let your emotions get the better of you, going on a rampage, trying to find your target and kill anyone associates with your main target, it would only cause danger to others, even if the loss is bad, try not to disrespect their memory by becoming worst than those who killed them"

While the students keep that in mind, the villains had mixed thoughts towards the concept, while a couple agreed with All Might, the rest didn't. either because they have their vengeance or they have yet to feel loss but imagine revenge being the better option.

(I personally disagree with All Might, and knowing how worthless a Memorywalker' lives are, I don't feel pity, in fact, in my main routine, I made sure that others don't suffer as I did. Prevent them from going on the revenge path with my own revenge path.)

(Authors Note: I personally, however, see it being mixed, it just depends how much you lost, and losing so much can lose control, and by the time they realize what they did, it would be too late, the best concept out there of Revenge would be the God of War Games.)

**01:10:07 - 01:10:24**

"That being said, Rocket is still selfish," Todoroki said.

**01:10:24 - 01:10:36**

There were several raised eyebrows towards the conversation between Groot and Rocket.

"Wait," Uraraka said, completely confused, "does Rocket understand what Groot is saying?"

"I don't know," Momo said, trying to understand how 'I am Groot' can be translated into a language, "Maybe has his language, and he taught Rocket how to speak during their time together."

"That or he's predicting what he's saying based on the tone and expression of the voice" Midoriya suggested, putting it on his notes on how Rocket communicate to Groot, as he's interest on how Groot managed to speak even if he can only use 'I am Groot'.

**01:10:36 - 01:10:57**

There were some chuckles from the audience, from some students to the villains, even Eri smiled and laugh towards the angry racoon, seeing him being cute.

"At least they're going to try and save Peter and Gamora." One of the teachers said, wondering how they're going to do it.

**01:10:57 - 01:11:23**

"Another reason not to tell information to buyers and sellers, the seller would use it to achieve their goal," Kurogiri said, remembering how giving out information during dealings is mostly a bad idea, "hence why secrets have to be kept secret."

For the rest of the villains, they facepalm, knowing that Ronan would betray Thanos and try to control the purple stone.

**01:11:23 - 01:11:35**

"the most powerful being in the universe," Midoriya said, putting it in his notes in surprise, along with other students and teachers.

But both Izuku and All Might thought the same thing, "did we found this reality's All For One equivalent?" they mentally said, shaking from the concept of another All For One.

**01:11:35 - 01:12:13**

But the thought of Thanos shifted when they see the following scene where Ronan hold onto the purple stone, remembering what happened to the slave girl and its capabilities, all of them were shocked and surprised that the fanatic was capable of wielding the stone and putting it inside his hammer.

This was also a good time for Present Mic to announce the main villain of this film **"Ronan the Accuser, a Kree Fanatic who wants Xandar and its culture eradicated. With the possession of the Power Stone, he is capable of destroying all life on a single planet!"**

"How is he still alive?" Mineta cried, "we saw its capabilities, it should have blown him up!"

"Not entirely Mineta," Nezu said, explaining, "The Collector mentioned that extraordinary beings are capable of wielding the stone, Ronan would be one of them."

"So that means he can destroy a planet with one strike!" the small purple student said, now fearing the capabilities of the purple stone in Ronan's hands.

"Based on the stone's capabilities, yes, but the stone will eventually give in and destroy Ronan, but it would probably take some time before it happens"

"He would destroy a thousand planets before that happens," one of the teachers said, now shaking and imagining facing such a foe.

**01:12:13 - 01:12:26**

"Looks like Nebula also planned to betray Thanos too," Asui said.

"Sounds like nobody likes this Thanos guy," Denki said,

"If he's supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe, I guess it makes sense, he would be the ultimate villain in this reality. Ribbit, at least until Ronan has the purple stone."

**01:12:26 - 01:12:42**

"That same tale again?" Momo said, facepalming along with other students towards Yondu false story on how his crew adducted Peter just to eat him.

**01:12:42 - 01:12:56**

"Finally, Peter had enough of that stupid story," Bakugo said, relived that Peter saw through the lies.

"He's also true, normal people don't think about eating people," Todoroki pointed out the obvious.

(define normal.)

**01:12:56 - 01:13:31**

"Expected from a heartless criminal," one of the students said, feeling anger towards Yondu, especially when he calling Peter weak and not caring for Gamora concern about Xandar.

**01:13:31 - 01:14:19**

"I guess having someone with information about Ronan could give them an advantage," Nezu said.

"But is it enough for the Ravagers to let him and Gamora go?" Aizawa said.

**01:14:19 - 01:14:41**

In an unexpected but good surprise, Yondu was convinced and begin laughing, trusting Peter and agreeing with his plan to take the stone from Ronan.

"I guess it worked." Aizawa said, "still, it doesn't mean they're out of the mess just yet."

**01:14:41 - 01:14:54**

"You got to be kidding me" Shigaraki facepalms, along with some villains and a few teachers when Rocket called out the Ravagers.

"Should have expected that" Aizawa said, who's always concern of unsettling deals and know that things can go wrong at any moment, Rocket showing up after Yondu made a deal with Peter was one of them.

**01:14:54 - 01:15:08**

"Oh, I want to see that!" Mei said, feeling excited to see a new weapon made by the racoon, "I want to see that baby's capabilities! Let's see if it tear that ship apart!"

"Are you even paying attention to the situation?" Power Loader asked his student, but she was more focused on the screen

**01:15:08 - 01:15:24**

Some of the audience gave slight chuckles when Rocket was being casual after threatening the ones who captured the two.

"Yeah, overall, I don't think Rocket has thought this through," Izuku said, "if Yondu didn't hand over Peter and Gamora and if that thing did destroy the ship, he would be killing Peter and Gamora."

"Sometimes, Deku, you have to improvise," Toga said, smiling at her cute boy.

**01:15:24 - 01:15:39**

"Quill makes a good argument," one of the teachers said, with others, some students and villains agreeing with them.

"I mean, what will they do if they blow them up? Or if the weapon doesn't work?" Momo pointed out the precautions towards Rocket's 'rescue'.

"Overall, Rocket made a bad plan to try and save Peter and Gamora" Shigaraki concludes.

**01:15:39 - 01:15:57**

"While it is concerning what Yondu would do with the Orb, it's better to think about the main mission, which is to stop Ronan." All Might suggested, "saving lives must come first before stopping villains."

**01:15:57 - 01:16:30**

"It's like watching a bunch of idiots arguing to each other about what they're arguing about," Dabi said, getting slightly annoyed by Drax ignoring what the group was saying.

"The fact that they still didn't disband amazes me," Spinner added.

**01:16:30 - 01:16:48**

"Hey, plan or concept, it's still better than nothing," Sero said.

"All it takes is an idea before it forms into a plan, all it takes is a little more thought of strategy," Iida added.

**01:16:48 - 01:17:04**

"Yeah, I don't think you can say Groot is the smartest out of the group" Jiro pointed out.

"But he's also the kindest," Uraraka added, "he seems to care about people out of everyone, he was the one who suggests Rocket to save the two."

**01:17:04 - 01:18:05**

The following scene was very interesting towards the audience as Peter Quill give a speech about how he sees the group and what the whole situation has given them.

In the time of watching the film, they learn and understand the characters within the group, all of them being criminals, but also all of them having to experience loss, Peter lost his mother and a chance to have a normal life, Gamora lost her home planet and her parents to Thanos, Rocket has lost the will to live and go to extremes, Drax lost his family to Ronan and Groot, well there isn't much known about Groot but it's most likely he lost something as well.

It wasn't a coincidence for these strange individuals to find each other, just ending up on the same boat. But what Peter suggest is to not run away, but to fight against the main villain from killing innocent lives.

This was a very strange idea towards the audience, mainly the heroes and students, the idea that this band of criminals deciding to not do bad, but try to do good, while it's still bad since it invokes vigilantism, it still shows that these criminals have hearts, that they do care.

This film shows that not all villains are pure evil. And if they managed to pull this off, it also shows that criminals can do good than bad.

For the villain side, this was very inspiring, the idea to give a damn is also the idea of changing society, the realization that the system is wrong and they're trying to say to make it better and fair.

Shigaraki, on the other hand, has a lot to think about, with the argument during the previous break and this film, he's concerned that he's going to lose his pawns and the king will be out in the open. He can't let that happen.

**01:18:05 - 01:18:24**

But then reality kicked in when Rocket said that stopping Ronan is a death wish and Quill admitted it.

"That doesn't mean you can give up," Izuku muttered, "if you can make a difference, you take it, even if the odds are against you, you can still save people."

Even then, he had to remind himself that there is a difference between unlikely chances and complete suicide, this situation was the latter.

**01:18:24 - 01:19:33**

Knowing that facing Ronan would be suicide, it didn't stop others to be convinced, as each person are willing to take that risk and try and save Xandar from Ronan.

"It's better to die a hero, then to live without saving anyone," All Might said, "in every action, in every disaster, in every disadvantage, heroes are always taking the risk and try to save at least one person from danger,"

"Even if they had a criminal past, they want to make a difference," Nezu smiled "I like that, showing that these outlaws are good people."

"But let's see if they can do some good" Aizawa said, not being fully convinced, but was a little more opening to give the band of misfits a chance.

**01:19:33 - 01:19:54 (song: Cherry Bomb)**

And with everyone agreeing, the next scene starts a song from Peter's tape.

The startup of the guitar made the music student nod her head, liking the song already.

**01:19:54 - 01:19:54**

"Like I said," Iida pointed out while Peter explained his plan, "with a little more thought and suggestions from others, a concept can become a fully-thought out plan!"

**01:19:54 - 01:20:24**

"And of course, Drax would see that shoulder bump as an assault," one of the teachers said, noticing Drax's expression and knowing that he doesn't understand metaphors or gestures.

**01:20:24 - 01:20:54**

"Good to have containers to make sure it doesn't touch anything organic, safety precaution and all," Mirio said.

**01:20:54 - 01:21:03**

"And that's hopefully," Aizawa said, "there aren't many incidents where villains gave warnings to the police or pro heroes about an upcoming disaster."

"Have to agree" Midnight nodded, "there's a chance that they might not believe them or be aware of the situation but not trust the villains."

**01:21:03 - 01:21:09**

"Not this again" Momo groans when Rocket pointed towards one of the Ravagers with a cybernetic eye.

"First the leg and now the eye," Tokoyami gave a deep sigh.

"Despite him going along with Peter's plan to stop Ronan, Rocket is still a bad racoon," one of the teachers said.

**01:21:09 - 01:21:18**

"No, you don't, stop lying!" Iida said while chopping the air with his hand.

**01:21:18 - 01:21:53**

The following scene shows a slow walk with the entire group, now dawning the gear of the Ravagers, giving a look of matching outfits of maroon and black.

All while the rock music played, and in the entire time Jiro took this moment smiling and listening to the rock song about cherry bombs. A beat she likes.

**01:21:53 - 01:21:57**

"Looks like he wasn't joking" Twice said, remembering the time when Yondu mentioned how he has small toys on the side while flying the ship. "Told you, Broker!"

**01:21:57 - 01:22:31**

"This is what I expect from law enforcement," Aizawa said, "a simple warning isn't enough without evidence,"

**01:22:31 - 01:23:01**

"That's a big step, and once again a risk, but at least he's admitting it," one of the teachers said.

"Of helping to stop Ronan or the fact that Peter is one hundred precent a dick?" Nezu asked.

"Both, he's trying to help and he's also a bit of a dick,"

And with that, the final and big battle to the fate of Xandar has begun.

**01:23:01 - 01:23:50**

With the first action, the Ravagers took the first shot, causing a big orange blast, this made the audience curious of what it does, up until the ships start diving down.

"That shot isn't an attack, it's a distraction" Power Loader said, amazed by the shot and how it is used. While Mei has gotten an interesting inspiration for something that would distract more than attack.

"That would mean it gives them time to start their plan before Ronan could react and fight back," Kirishima said, seeing it as a smart plan.

**01:23:50 - 01:24:19**

"Evacuation is a priority in this scenario, especially with a big ship battle above them," Izuku said, noting it all down on his notes during the final battle.

**01:24:19 - 01:25:25**

The following scene is a space battle in the sky after Rocket managed to blast a hole in the ship, Peter and Yondu tried to guide through the battlefield towards the ship, only for the pods to try and destroy them, one of them managed to bring down Yondu's ship while

The students and a few villains were at the edge of their seats, hoping for the Peter make it there, but as Gamora pointed out, there were too many.

Right before reinforcements arrived.

**01:25:25 - 01:25:37**

"Yeah!" most of the students cheered when new ships, most likely Nova Corp, arriving to save Peter from getting destroyed.

Izuku on the other hand found the ship design interesting, he quickly sketched it down wondering how the shape would work as a spaceship. Then again, he's not a tech genius, so he could only guess.

Meanwhile, for Power Loader and Mei Hatsume, they found the design of the ships interesting, very unique than the other fictional ships they've seen.

"Overall, it means the Nova Corp is now assisting the Ravagers in this fight," All Might said, seeing more hope towards the side that's trying to stop Ronan.

**01:25:37 - 01:26:24**

After the Nova Corp helps Peter out, the following scene was Peter's ship dashing into the hole made by Rocket, causing the ship to crash.

This got most of the students and villains excited, and with enemies firing inside, they were at awe when Peter twist the ship around and use his main guns to fire upon the minions.

Overall, it was a very badass moment for Peter, and many smiles from the action, while others were smiling because Drax was laughing during the crash.

After the ship stop, Kirishima had one thing to say, "now that's a manly landing."

**01:26:24 - 01:26:28**

"You are much more different than Kevin Bacon," Mina said.

**01:26:28 - 01:26:47**

"Just as Gamora predicted," Midnight said, remembering the plan, where there was a mention of Ronan sealing himself behind hard to breach security doors.

**01:26:47 - 01:27:08**

"Forming a blockade?" Izuku said, looking closely at the screen, being so curious towards the Nova's plan to slow down Ronan's ship "what are they doing?"

**01:27:08 - 01:27:52**

Just when Izuku was curious and the ship appears, the following scene had the Nova ships coming together and create a yellow energy field to each ship locking in, as more ships formed together, it quickly created a big wall towards Ronan's ship

At a glance, everyone was surprised and amazed by what they're doing.

"Well… that explains the ship's design," Power Loader commented.

As the Dark Aster approach the barrier, the multiple small ships start covering the big ship.

"Oh my gosh!" Nejire said, smiling towards the Nova ships, "they're halting the speed of the big ship, like a giant space net!"

"An interesting concept indeed," Power Loader said, "but I'm a bit worried to what happens if one ship gets destroyed, especially in the middle of a dogfight"

**01:27:52 - 01:28:06**

"Now I get where the Dark Aster got its name from," Dabi said.

**01:28:06 - 01:28:31**

In another surprise, Groot reached out his hand, and lights start to appear, soon after, small specs of light float around the group, they stopped and stared at the light,

Same goes with the audience, in the midst of epic battles and troubling pressure to stop Ronan, this very scene was rather a more calm and fascinating moment.

"Well, that is… something" All Might commented, smiling towards the lights, same goes with other teachers, most of the students,

Even Eri was smiling towards the lights. "They are beautiful" she commented.

"Yeah they are, Eri," Mirio said, smiling towards the tree.

**01:28:31 - 01:28:38**

"But seriously, how is this possible?" Denki asked.

"Well, Denki" Momo started, knowing the answer, "it's possible that this is a form of bioluminescence"

"What?" Hagakure said, confused towards the word and what it means.

"Bioluminescence, it's how living organisms can produce their own light, the most known organisms would be fireflies, but there are incidents where sea creatures and plants can produce light."

"And since Groot is a tree, he can make those white things that make light, now I get it," Izuku said, noting it down, "it's a very unique ability, it solves the light problem and I don't think Kamui Woods have that."

"Either way, it's still pretty," the invisible student said, enjoying the moment of lights before the for coming battle will happen.

**01:28:38 - 01:29:01**

"At least he's making friends," one of the students said, enjoying the lights more than Draxs calling Peter and Groot his friend.

**01:29:01 - 01:29:05**

Then the mood killed when he called Gamora a certain bad world.

"Yeah, not a right word to use Drax," Mina said, giving an annoyed sighed while the other girls didn't like that certain word.

**01:29:05 - 01:29:20**

"Thank you!" Bakugo shouted, once crossed when Nebula appeared, then at ease when Drax used the rocket launcher to blast her away. "that's what I would have done, just blow the b*tch to hell!"

"I guess her cybernetic enhancements had her endured big blows," Power Loader said.

**01:29:20 - 01:29:33**

The scene then changes to show Yondu picking up one of the blue figures.

"Looks like he survived crashing to the ground," Kirishima said, curious to see why the film showed the blue Ravager leader.

**01:29:33 - 01:29:44**

"Seems he in trouble," Sero said when he spotted Yondu being surrounded by Ronan's henchmen, "hopefully he can get out of there."

**01:29:44 - 01:29:59**

"The golden arrow," Izuku said, remembering on how Yondu once used it to threaten the Broker, now he's using it in this scene.

This made everyone curious to see the capabilities of the whistle-controlled arrow.

**01:29:59 - 01:30:14**

And within fifteen seconds, jaws started to drop, as they were shocked to see what Yondu did with his arrow. With each whistle, the arrow goes through each henchman one by one, even going through the floating ship and the pilot. Right when hit the last guy behind him and caught the arrow.

"What… the f*ck?" Shigaraki said, both amazed and terrified by Yondu's arrow.

This was also a perfect time for Present Mic to make an announcement

**"Yondu Udonta"** Mic said the full name, **"Leader of the Ravagers, he has a Yaka Arrow which he controls with his whistle, with this fast-paced arrow, he is capable of wiping out a wave of enemies in seconds!"**

**01:30:14 - 01:30:19**

When Mic make an announcement, usually Midoriya would write down everything that the loud hero said.

But for this moment, he didn't put in a single word, he was frozen, as he watches all the henchmen collapsing at the same time and the floating ship exploding as it fell.

For a moment, everyone was silent, realizing how much of a threat Yondu really was, that the arrow can take out so many people and he didn't need to move, just whistle.

They imagine facing against Yondu, most of them resulting with him using the arrow and killing them instantly before they could act, the capabilities of a fast arrow was unexpectedly surprising and frightening.

Now they understand why people don't want to mess with Yondu.

**01:30:14 - 01:30:35**

The scene changes to Nebula who recovered from a rocket hitting her.

But her recovery resulting in her hands and body twisting around as though her body was disembodied and but back together automatically.

Giving most of the audience a sense of unsettling chills, especially when Nebula's jaw went together.

**"Thanos' other adopted daughter Nebula"** Present Mic announced, **"just like Gamora, she was cybernetically enhanced to become the deadliest warrior, but unlike her sister, she put much better and revealing cyber into her to turn into a cold killing machine!"**

"I knew her cybernetic enhancements would help her, but I didn't expect it to be like that" Power Loader said.

"Yeah, it looks too painful for it to work" Mei added, agreeing that such enhancements wouldn't work, "though maybe if we figure out how to remove pain,"

"Hatsume, this is simply not possible, give it up," Power Loader said before Mei thinks up of horrible ideas to new babies.

**01:30:35 - 01:30:50**

the following scene was a battle between Gamora and Nebula, two sisters of their adopted father, Thanos fighting each other, one tries to turn off the security doors, the other tries to stop her.

Izuku watched closely, noticing how on par the two warriors were when it comes to combat, he can see why they're good fighters and why Thanos likes them, but it made him curious to which one will win. He hoped for Gamora since Ronan has to be stopped.

**01:30:50 - 01:31:22**

The next scene then shows Ronan giving an order for the piloted small ships to dive-bomb onto the city, the audience watches in horror as ships crash to the ground, causing explosions and destruction and innocent civilians run away in horror.

"So much for evacuating the city," Spinner said, remembering the supposed leader saying that ' _our priority is to get our people away from the battle'_ , but it seems they didn't get people away or fast enough to get everyone away.

"And with the Nova Corp focused on keeping the blockade, there's only one group that can stop those dive bombers" Dabi pointed out.

**01:31:22 - 01:31:35**

Everyone started to get worried as they see a mother and child running away from the blast with one pod approach, just before it could collide with them, Rocket arrives and destroy the ship before it could do any damage.

"Yeah Rocket!" Toga and Twice cheered, with teachers and some students sighing in relief that the racoon managed to save some lives just in time.

**01:31:35 - 01:31:42**

"He's a Racoon, Saal, big difference," Uraraka said when the nova pilot calling Rocket a hamster.

"Still, at least the Ravagers are going to save people while Nova Corp is busy keeping Ronan's ship from landing," Asui said.

**01:31:42 - 01:31:48**

"A good sign when villains remember your code name," Nezu said, "it means you're starting to get noticed,"

And with that, a fight begins.

**01:31:48 - 01:32:14**

In the following fight scene, they watch Peter and Drax fighting Ronan's henchmen with the guy from the start managing to take down Peter quickly, while Drax uses his duel knives to take down the henchmen, but start to struggle when he faced the guy.

During all of it, the students, teachers and villains watch and feel impressed by Draxs fighting but worried when it comes to the guy who appeared early in the film.

**01:32:14 - 01:32:41**

"That's a very excellent and well thought out plan," Iida said as he watches Rocket's plan to take down the falling ships, "and with the other ships, they can ensure those falling pods do not fall and cause more damage."

"Yeah it reminds me of Space Invaders" Denki commented, "only with more ships, no barriers and the aliens are faster,"

**01:32:41 – 01:33:12**

Then the scene showcase fighting skills from the main group, Gamora managing to hold her own against her sister, Groot used his strength to strike down the henchmen, Drax hold against the Ronan loyal guy and Star-Lore using his rockets and blaster to shoot his way out of the henchmen.

Each showed interest in how they fight and each person from the audience, despite them being criminals, or rather criminals doing good, each person has a favourite or a liking from each member of the group.

The girls liked Gamora, as she is a very skilful warrior.

Most of the male students liked Star-Lord, who seems to be a badass with blaster pistols with extra style,

Some of the heavy hitters liked Drax or Groot as they showed strength and endurance.

And while he's not fighting in this scene, a few prefer Rocket, either because he's smart or the usage of tech or simply being cute.

Overall, the scene shows an interesting skill in combat of the group.

**01:33:12 - 01:33:25**

While it was slightly unsettling and now funny for most students and teachers, there were some chuckles from the villains.

"At least he's trying to understand metaphors," Kurogiri said.

"It's also a ridiculous way to hear before you die, imagine your last hear words is a joke!" Twice said as he continues to chuckle.

The teachers try to ignore the villains, already giving up to tell them to stop and allow them to have this 'enjoyment' after Drax killed the most notable character from Ronan's henchmen.

Izuku wrote down his fate – _his head wire things got ripped out by Drax, the last thing he heard was 'finger to the throat means death.'_

**01:33:25 - 01:33:29**

"Great, more bad guys to kill," Bakugo said, expecting an off-screen fight to show that the three is distracted.

**01:33:29 - 01:33:53**

But then all of the sudden and to make up Groot only fighting little, he appeared and impale a row of henchmen with his extended arm.

"Holy crap!" Kirishima said with eyes wide open. Along with the other students who had open eyes watch and remain silent as Groot lifted them and start swinging, already knocking out the other henchmen, but he kept going.

When he finally let go, he turned around and smiled. Causing a chuckle from a couple of people in the group.

"Oh you are indeed a great killing machine," Toga said.

"You can say that," Izuku said, frozen by the tree's capabilities, obviously he didn't see Kamui Woods or even Ibara doing the same thing with their quirks, but he suspects that they're capable of doing it, just lacking the strength and the ability itself being a reckless yet effective move.

As he notes it down, he can only say three things about Groot, none of them has any connection, "he is both fascinating, kind and terrifying."

**01:33:53 - 01:34:10**

"Such a villainous line," Kirishima said, listening to what Ronan said towards the barrier before he makes his surprising action.

**01:34:10 - 01:34:16**

And with one action, a big explosion causes a hole within the barrier, destroying several ships.

Already, the support teacher and student notice a major design flaw with the Nova Corp's shield barrier.

**01:34:16 - 01:34:56**

"I should of expect this to be a problem," Power Loader said as the students watched in horror of ships blowing up in a pattern as the barrier was destroyed

"If one ship gets destroyed by that barrier, it could cause a chain reaction of other connecting ships blowing up as well."

"So that means…" Izuku said, realizing the terror of the scene itself, "the ships are getting destroyed one by one, each one having a pilot, so that means…"

"A massacre of Nova Pilots," Mei said, now forgetting about the concept of a shield barrier due to the major design flaw.

From this forward, the turning point of loss had started, all they hoped is for the group to arrive at where Ronan is and take him out once and for all.

**01:34:56 - 01:35:29**

The scene changes to show the end of the sister, fight, with Gamora struggling against Nebula, as she holds onto an electric spear that shocked her so much, the audience were jumped to see her skeleton, only for her to endure it and kick Nebula out of the open hole.

"All right!" Toga said.

"Interesting" Momo said, noticing something from the fight before turning to Denki, "it seem she can withstand your electricity."

Denki on the other hand, had no comment as he was focused on the fight.

**01:35:29 - 01:35:56**

In a surprise, when Gamora attempt to convince Nebula to help her, she refuses and taking off her own arm, only to land on one of the Ravagers ships and hijack it.

"The benefits of Cybernetic enhancement," Mei smiled, "you can lose your hand and replace it later with no pain and no worry!"

While other students find it a bit strange, it was expected from the support girl.

She sighed while thinking, "I truly wish cybernetic enhancements exist in our reality, that way anyone can technically have a quirk."

"And that's the problem Hatsume," Power Loader said, "that and we're not advanced enough for that."

**01:35:56 - 01:36:13**

"Okay" Mei clapped her hands, feeling energized to see what Rocket's weapon can do, "let's see if they can tear Ronan a new one!"

**01:36:13 - 01:36:13**

Silence filled the room, everyone surprised by the big explosion by Rocket's weapon.

The silence was killed when the support student shouted out her reaction.

"That was amazing!" Mei shouted, bring up the brightest smile after seeing the explosion.

She wasn't the only one, Bakugo liked big explosions as well, with this one being unique big and blue, "that was good," he said, giving a smile that was frightening for the student to see.

But the only question left from the aftermath of the shot, did it kill Ronan?

**01:36:13 - 01:36:46**

"No… freaking… way…" Mineta said as everyone was in complete surprise that Ronan managed to stand up and turn around from the blast, aside from the revealing circle on his chest, the shot barely fazed him.

"Oh, come on!" Bakugo smile dropped into rage, "what do we need to do to kill this bastard!?"

"Now that's a question I want to know," Shigaraki said, really wanting the crazed fanatic gone.

To everyone, they now see Ronan being the strongest out of all the villains in the MCU so far, the shot survival proves how hard it is to defeat such a villain.

**01:36:46 - 01:37:09**

"See, give them time and appear more than once and he'll start to remember" Twice said when Ronan recalls killing Drax's family. "he's just a villain who murdered probably a thousand people, it's hard to remember them all."

**01:37:09 - 01:37:22**

"Rocket to the rescue!" Toga said, feeling happy that Ronan was smacked once again and Rocket managing to save Drax.

"Well… that's one way to make an entrance…" Nezu said, almost out of words by such reckless yet interesting action from the racoon.

**01:37:22 - 01:38:00**

The audience watched as the group is finally together, they dragged Drax and Rocket and come together as a group, all while the ship is getting destroyed with them still inside.

"This is a big problem," Jiro noticed, "the Dark Aster is falling, their ships are too far away or destroyed, and they can't get away without any of them dying, especially when two of them are knocked out."

"So I guess, this is the end of the group" Asui pointed out a realization, which brings worries for those who liked the criminals doing some good.

"Possibly," Momo said, "but at least they will die while stopping a fanatic from destroying a planet, that's at least a heroic act."

"But nobody will remember them," one of the students pointed a problem with their sacrifice.

"Does that matter though? they would see them as criminals anyway, but at least their efforts will be worth it."

"That's the harsh truth about villains and vigilantes, Momo" Toga said in a serious tone, "we don't care about the spotlight or if what we're doing is wrong, we know that it's right, and we live or die with it, and that's what counts for me,"

"and randomly slashing and cutting people is right for you?" the frog student raised a brow, remembering her first encounter with the vampire villain.

"Tsu, if you had my quirk, you would know and agree with me, that's all I have to say…" Toga said, "but I hope they figure out a way to escape."

**01:38:00 - 01:38:16**

But then, a surprise happens.

Groot starts to sprout out his arms, turning into a big wall of sticks, this peaked up the students, teachers and villains who wonder if they're going to survive the crash.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Izuku said, surprised by the expanded ability of the walking tree.

Himiko Toga smiled, realizing what he's doing, which connects towards her previous argument, "he's doing the right thing…"

**01:38:16 - 01:38:48**

As the ship falls, and smoke was shown, it uncovers revealing a big ball made out of sticks, attaching to other places of the ship.

"That's incredible," one of the teachers said, never seen the full potential of someone having a tree-related quirk being able to form a ball made out of sticks to create a bubble shield.

"He's using his own body to protect the group, they will be okay upon impact, surviving the crash and an explosion caused," Izuku said, quickly noting it down, "but that only leaves one question, can Groot survive the impact while doing this?"

"Wait, oh no," Uraraka turned to Izuku, now feeling worried for the nice tree, "I don't want him to die, he gave a flower to a girl, I like how he says I am Groot, he's probably the best out of the group."

"Let's just hope," Midoriya said.

**01:38:48 - 01:39:11**

Hearing Rocket says that Groot would die from this caused stress and worry from those who liked Groot.

"They can't do that, please don't die, Groot," Uraraka said, gripping her hands tightly, hoping that the tree might be okay, but she had to accept what he's doing and the reason why he's doing it.

"He's sacrificing himself to make sure the group survives," All Might pointing out. seeing Groot becoming a hero.

**01:39:11 - 01:39:28**

"He learns how to speak two more words in his last moments!" Mina said, seeing this whole scene being too much on such a tragic death towards a mysterious yet interesting character in the group.

**01:39:28 - 01:39:51**

And with that, the Dark Aster crashed, causing so much destruction, the teachers were glad that Nova Corp managed to get everyone out of the city when this happens (at least according to Rocket).

But with that comes the death of Groot.

At first, they found the walking tree is a strange creature, he didn't talk much and he was friendly, out of everyone in 1-A, Koda liked the tree, even if he didn't say anything or comments on what he likes about the tree, he sees a bit of him with Groot, not much of a talker but willing to follow what others asked him to do, despite the more gruesome abilities from the tree, he liked the character out of anyone from the reality.

But now, he's gone, Groot made a harsh choice and he did it to save everyone from the impact.

Midoriya writes down the fate of Groot, _'used his trees to protect, Peter, Gamora, Drax and Rocket from the ship fall and impact, sacrificing himself along the way, he died a hero and bring everyone together._

_His last words to why he did it was simple words that brings great meaning to the group._

_'We are Groot'._

**01:39:51 - 01:40:20 (song: O-O-H Child)**

"I did not expect the stereo and mixtape to still work after Peter's ship was obliterated by the ship," one of the students said, listening to the played song as the group recovers from the crash.

Jiro listened to the music, it didn't fit the scene at all as the song felt more cheerful, it may be because they managed to defeat Ronan, but she's unsure.

**01:40:20 - 01:40:44**

Upon seeing several people approaching the scene, the teachers were in complete shock and anger.

"That is two times you've failed the evacuation," Aizawa said, facepalming towards what he's seeing, "you're supposed to keep people away from the battle, and yet they're still there."

"Did they even try to evacuate the city, or did they mainly focus on fighting Ronan?" Midnight complained, "I understand that Ronan needs to be stopped, but civilian safety is the main priority, if there were still people in the city, the death count is high from the ship crash alone."

"Yeah, at this point, I don't trust Nova Corp to safeguard the Orb if they can't protect their citizens," Aizawa said, realizing that nobody in this film is good people, either criminals or law enforcements who did their job poorly, but he would only stop it there since a lot of them died from the barrier.

"Hey, at least they managed to take down Ronan…" Mirio said, trying to think of the bright side out of this, "now all they have to do is…"

**01:40:44 - 01:40:55**

But before one of the big three could finish, a big surprise occurred when Ronan appears, still standing and still have the stone in his hammer.

"You're were saying Togata?" Tamaki said to his friend, as the rest of the students were in shock to see the villain still alive.

"Not only you survive something that can tear ships apart, not only you survive getting crushed by a high-speed flying ship, but you also survive the impact crash of an entire ship towards the surface! What! The! F**k!?" Mineta shouted, seeing no hope from stopping the accuser.

"He's on the ground," Ausi realized, "their mission is to stop him from reaching the surface, but now he's there, he can wipe out all life on the planet at any second…"

With that, students are now afraid to see if Ronan succussed, they can only hope that the group would figure something out, but at this point, there aren't many options.

What they hope to happen would be something they shouldn't expect.

**01:40:55 - 01:41:02**

"Am I even surprised by this point?" Aizawa said as he sees Ronan effortlessly fling Rocket away from him as he tries to attack him.

**01:41:02 - 01:41:08**

"The name of the movie," Izuku said, remembering how this film is called 'Guardians of the Galaxy' but the group consist of criminals that are unlikely to guard a galaxy.

"If they survive this, are they seriously going to name themselves 'Guardians of the Galaxy'?" Todoroki pointed out, with other students thought towards the question. While the group did attempt to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar, they don't see them having such a title.

It was also strange that their name would come from a villain that used such a name to show how bad they are from stopping him.

**01:41:08 - 01:41:35**

As Ronan gives out his speech and raised his hammer, the audience shoots in fear, being at their seats in hope that the so-called Guardians could do something to stop him, but after seeing the fanatic capabilities of surviving attacks that could even All Might, they only wonder how he can be stopped.

**01:41:35 - 01:41:47**

Then suddenly, fear turned into confusion, right before Ronan could use the stone, Peter interrupted, but in the most unexpecting way possible.

He starts singing.

"What?" Bakugo said, dumbfounded by the stupid action for Quill, everyone was completely confused to what he's doing.

**01:41:47 - 01:42:09**

"This isn't the best time or place to battle Ronan to a 'Dance-off' Quill," Iida said, finding this action very silly towards the situation. As the rest of the students, teachers and even villain finding this very ridiculous.

Mina on the other hand giggled at the scene and liked Peter's moves, "not the same as me, but the moves are very nice." She smiled, already forgetting that this scene was supposed to be Ronan trying to destroy an entire planet and now turn into Peter dancing in front of the villain.

**01:42:09 - 01:42:24**

"Okay, that explains it," Sero said as everyone realized the real reason for Quill's questionable action.

"So, the entirety of that dance was a distraction," Midnight said, "not to stop Ronan from destroying the planet, but for Drax and Rocket to set up the weapon to be used against Ronan once more."

"While the scenario was a bit strange… I got to admit it was hilarious" All Might said smiling towards the dancing.

"But it brings a big question, what now?" Midnight said as they watched the hammer broken by the impact.

**01:42:24 - 01:42:37**

"No… no way…" one of the students said, as they all see in slow motion Peter trying to grab the purple stone before Ronan could reach it.

"That's not good," All Might said in shock, "if he touches the stone, he's going to die."

"Yeah, but if Ronan grabs the stone, it goes back to square one" Recovery Girl said, "and if it touches the ground, it will everyone, I see no better option, that does mean he will die from this.

**01:42:37 - 01:43:10**

The audience watched as Peter screams in agony, suffering through the hold of the stone, knowing that he has to keep hold or else people will die, they see parts of him getting torn apart, similar to the slave girl who died from the stone.

While the horror was going on, and most students, some teachers and some villains were shaken towards the screen, some notice that Peter managed to hold onto the stone for a little longer, much longer than what the pink girl had, but they know it will eventually kill him.

**01:43:10 - 01:43:23**

"Oh they turn it into a dramatic scene," Mina said, as Gamora was shifted into Peter's mother, holding out her hand, "bring back the time when he failed to hold his mom's hand before she died, now that's what I call overcoming his guilt!"

"But what would holding his hand will do?" Momo said, not knowing how it's going to work if Peter holds Gamora's hand.

"It's called Bonding! Just watch!" Mina said as she tries to take every moment within this dramatic scene.

**01:43:23 - 01:44:19**

"See!" Mina pointed towards the scene after a moment of silence watching Drax and Rocket holding onto Peter as they endured the power of the purple stone.

"Oh, I get it," Izuku said, remembering something that the Collector once said. "they're sharing the power of the stone, giving them more time to hold onto the power, it will kill them, but they have enough time to stop Ronan and contain the stone." He put it down on his notes on how it's used with the Guardians, all while they looked down, the spreading of the power faded.

"So overall, the power of friendship defeats all evil!" Mina said, feeling happy that the group figure out a way to defeat the seemingly unstoppable Ronan.

"if only Groot was there to be part of the group," Uraraka said, still sad about the fallen tree, but at least happy from this scene.

**01:44:19 - 01:44:28**

"Indeed you are!" Twice said, "Now blast that fanatic to Kree Hell!"

**01:44:28 - 01:44:54**

And at the end of the epic sci-fi battle, Peter used the stone and obliterate Ronan.

While the villains did most of the cheering, the students clapped their hands and smiled, while the teachers sigh in relief that the Guardians managed to stop Ronan once and for all, and managed to contain the purple stone.

"Finally, it's over," Aizawa said, while he didn't like how they killed Ronan, he thought it would better for him to be gone, especially when he's not going to stop.

In the eyes of the audience, and so far in the MCU reality, Ronan the Accuser was the most powerful villain, is known to fear Xandar by his high counts of murder, and with the purple power stone, he was unstoppable.

He aimed to kill anyone who opposes or not follow the accident order of the Kree, so that means if Xandar was defeated, he would go after any planet, any civilization, throughout the Galaxy who isn't part of the Kree Empire, that in mind was very scary and the fact that a villain had that power shows how little chance anyone had against him, even All Might think that he couldn't beat someone with such power, even in his prime and used one-hundred percent of his power.

It was pure luck that the group of criminals, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy managed to outsmart Ronan, and used the power stone against him. All that's left to realize is, who else can be much stronger than Ronan, the only being they can think of is Thanos, but he has yet done anything, so only time can tell.

For now, Izuku had to write down Ronan's fate – _'he tried to use the infinity stone to destroy Xandar, he was stopped by the Guardians of the Galaxy who l use the stone to obliterate him, he died never manage to destroy the planet._

**01:44:54 - 01:45:06**

Once was the relief that it was over shifted to more worries about the stone, now contained in a new orb.

"I hope they figure a way to not give Yondu the most dangerous item in the universe," Aizawa said, now getting more concerns toward Yondu than Ronan.

**01:45:06 - 01:45:31**

"At the end, Yondu is just a criminal," one of the teachers said, "I still can't believe that after everything they went through, he's still going to try and sell of that weapon."

"At least Peter gains a conscious and believe it would be safe to the Nova Corp," another teacher said.

**01:45:31 - 01:45:51**

"So that's it?" Uraraka said, seeing this moment as a bad thing, "Peter just gives Yondu the Orb?"

"Well, what choice does he have?" Todoroki pointed out, "if Peter refuses, Yondu could have easily killed him, he's playing it safe, even if it means losing a powerful weapon that shouldn't be used."

"But still, it's just wrong!" Uraraka said, feeling bad about this moment.

**01:45:51 - 01:46:22**

And as Yondu as his gang left with the Orb, one of his men mention a bit of information that surprised the curious group in the audience.

"Did I just hear that?" Kurogiri blinked, now connecting the dots altogether.

"Now it makes more sense," Izuku said, turning to the page where he was curious about why the Ravengers abducted Peter when he was a kid, "Peter's mother did say that his father was picking him up, and it turns out his father was in space, does that mean he was on Earth and fell in love? And I guess he hired Yondu to deliver Peter to him, which I guess it makes sense, that explains one of the Ravagers saying that he was cargo, but I wonder why they didn't deliver him there and raised him, did something bad happened to his father, is he even alive? Is he…"

"Deku, can you shut up about Star-Lord's dad!" Bakugo shouted, causing the green hair student to stop muttering.

"S…sorry Kanchan…"

"But he does bring an interesting point," Aizawa said, now being curious about the father of Peter Quill.

**01:46:22 - 01:46:31**

"Just like a tricky thief, he has a plan to steal back the Orb," Twice said, as the other villains smiled from the nasty trick, while the teachers and students were surprised by the trick, but mostly glad that the stone is no longer in the hands of the Ravager leader.

**01:46:31 - 01:47:31**

There was a bit of silence when watching the aftermath of the whole battle, they watch as Rocket cries over his dead partner, those who liked Groot felt sad as well.

Nezu understood the feeling, he saw young heroes and known heroes having to lose those they love, but since he had no one, he hasn't felt the same level as sadness as Rocket has felt.

Being responsible as the U.A principal and have to managed the next generation of heroes, he isn't attached to anyone, because of this and his past, there were moments where he feels alone. Rocket seems to have that same feeling, the difference however that he didn't care for others.

So for him to care so much about his partner, it shows how special their friendship was, they seem to be a unique duo and he could guess Groot was someone Rocket cared about.

For this very moment, he felt pity towards Rocket, not only because of a loss of his friend but for the fact that he has a feeling that he couldn't feel.

The loss of a close love one.

Nezu took a deep breath from the thought.

Then Drax appeared next to him, he sat down and petted the racoon, a nice feeling of comfort, this brought a smile and pleasing comfort from the audience, they saw the two knowing the experience of loss and now they have each other, overall, it was a nice moment.

**01:47:31 - 01:47:58**

The scene then changes to show information about Peter, the fact that he's Half-Terrain and his father is something else that the Nova Corp haven't seen before.

This brings more interest in the identity of Peter's father.

"So Peter Quill is a secret love child of a powerful ancient being" Todoroki muttered.

Izuku notes it all down, having a feeling that it will be brought up again and possibility Peter's dad might appear in the later films.

**01:47:58 - 01:48:10**

"A very rare, if not, only moment where criminals had gratitude from law enforcement," one of the teachers said, finding this concept very out of place, yet interesting.

In their reality, it doesn't matter if villains are trying to do good, if they did a crime, they are seen as a villain and should be taken away, that's the main mindset for the heroes when thinking about villains.

And yet this film showed a group of outcasts, all of them committed crimes, from a thief, an escape artist, his partner in crime, a deadly warrior who worked with a fanatic and a murder outrage to vengeance, all come together to stop a bigger threat from destroying the world.

There will never be a chance or something similar to happen in their reality, only pro-heroes can stop villains and save lives…

and yet, for some students and a couple of teachers, that thought felt so wrong.

(That's the harsh truth readers and the problem with the MHA universe, the good people who never become heroes must stand aside and watch because being a true hero is seen as a crime and a reckless move, I understand that not everyone can be a hero, but that doesn't mean they can try and do good by helping others.

It's unfortunate that unless you have a plastic card, it's illegal to be a true hero, even if you only act once.

Their reality had lost the meaning of hero.)

**01:48:10 - 01:48:38**

"You managed to avenge your family by defeating their killer, you don't need to go after anyone else," Iida said when Drax mentioned that his new target is Thanos since Ronan is only a puppet.

**01:48:38 - 01:48:46**

"I guess as a reward, the Nova Corp rebuilt Peter's ship after it was destroyed during the battle," one of the teachers said, seeing it is quite neat for Star-Lord.

"Now he can ride into space once again!" Kirishima said.

**01:48:46 - 01:49:09**

"I guess that makes sense," Aizawa said, "since they saved billions of lives, they can get full pardons for their previous crimes, but I liked how he warns them about any future crimes they commit, if they break the law, they're criminals once more."

"Then I guess they have to save lives to make up to it" All Might joked but the 1-A teacher didn't find it funny.

"I can only see this as a one-time moment for the Guardians."

**01:49:09 - 01:49:15**

"Theft obviously," one of the teachers said.

**01:49:15 - 01:49:19**

"Even if the person doesn't want it if they own the object and you steal it, it's still considered theft," the same teacher said.

**01:49:19 - 01:49:44**

"The fact that Drax has to ask that shows how ignorant he is with the law," Dabi said, with him and others in the audience seeing Drax not knowing a lot of things due to him being literal.

**01:49:44 - 01:49:55**

"Exactly Peter," Toga said, "you're the Guardians of the Galaxy, you're the glue who brings everyone together, the Stainy of the League of Villains."

"I thought I was the one who brought all of us together," Shigaraki raised a brow to the crazy villain girl.

"You're more like a glue stick, so far" she replied.

"Hey," the leader said in anger, "at least I don't fool myself and dance like an imbecile."

"Fortunately, not" Dabi replied, "but you do whine and moan on how it's unfair that you're not getting attention or that the heroes are cheating towards your plans,"

"Got to agree with Dabi, Shigaraki" Compress said, "Peter might be a man-child, but he's not like you, he is focused on remembering things from his childhood, while you act like a someone who doesn't get what they wanted."

The leader restrains himself, keeping in mind that he has to keep trust towards his other members, if he loses them, then his plans to change society would be in ruins.

But the fact that the League of Villains prefers Star-Lord over Shigaraki makes him frustrated.

**01:49:44 - 01:49:59**

"Huh… the present survived the battle," Asui said, now wondering what's inside and expects that Peter is going to open it. Showing that he's overcome his fears and can able to move on.

**01:49:59 - 01:50:45**

The audience stayed silent when they heard the last message from Peter's mother, showing a nice and touching moment,

A message to remember her, one that was sweet and sad, yet hopeful, and with it calling him a 'little Star-Lord' it made some of the audience wonders if he read the letter before and never opened the present

Either way, they felt that if his mother was alive, she would be proud of what his son did, managing to save the universe from a great threat.

**01:50:45 - 01:51:06**

And finally, to conclude the mystery of the present and the act that allows Peter to move on, he opened the present.

Reveal another mixtape called 'Awesome Mix Vol.2'

"looks like Peter has more 80s songs to listen to," Jiro said as she wants to hear more classic rock music mostly heard from the 1980s.

**01:51:06 - 01:51:25 (song: Ain't No Mountain High Enough)**

When Peter put on the second tape, smooth and calm music, yet upbeat music played, giving the audience a sense of joy and relief towards the scene, it sets very well and gives the idea that the group is finally together as a family.

They have become the Guardians of the Galaxy.

**01:51:25 - 01:51:58**

"Get trolled, you blue bastard!" Twice shouted as Yondu opens the fake orb revealing a troll doll.

This made a few chuckles from the audience from both the scene and the masked villain's comment.

**01:51:58 - 01:52:25**

There wasn't much to say about the scene with the Nova Corp, as it shows Nova Prime putting the Orb in a secure place while Dey returns home to his family, revealing to be the mother and daughter that Rocket saved from one of the dive-bombing pods

It was a happy moment and the song brings a better understanding of the positive scene.

**01:52:25 - 01:52:42**

"Oh my gosh!" Toga shouted, along with some squealing girls, surprised and happy to see something so unexpected.

"Groot, he's alive and so small!" Uraraka said, smiling towards the yawning stick.

"Like a baby," Asui added, both of them seeing little Groot as being very cute.

Meanwhile, for Midoriya, he noted down another ability for Groot, but question if this is the same walking tree or perhaps an offspring that is born after the death of their parent since Groot is an alien, it is possible and he writes it down as a possibility.

**01:52:42 - 01:53:00**

"Good and bad, together it seems possible, but in reality, it's in everyone!" Twice said.

**01:53:00 - 01:53:20 (song: I Want You Back)**

And as the Guardians leave Xandar with their new ship and a Jackson 5 song plays, the film ends with the words _'The Guardians of the Galaxy Will Return'_

"As expected," one of the students said, noticing a reoccurrence of many heroes between films.

"While the Avengers didn't make an appearance, and it's obvious to why it's still nice for new heroes to appear," Momo said.

"Yeah, it's a nice change and something new to watch" Kirishima agreed with the creative student. "I hope to see the Guardians again, now that they're together, I hope that they do some good."

**01:53:20 - 01:54:08**

The following scene was a funny moment for the audience.

As getting more love towards the small sapling Groot, the scene shows him much bigger and start to dance to the music

"You go, Groot!" Mina said, liking the adorable moves of the tree.

There was also a funny moment when Drax turns around and stood still, when he turns around, Groot continue dancing.

From that, there was some laughter towards the audience. Especially those who like sapling Groot.

"He is just so adorable." Toga gives a happy grin towards the small tree, with other girls agreeing with her.

**01:54:08 - 02:00:17**

As expected from the previous films, the film had an end credits where it showed the Collector sitting down while the dog licks his face.

"Guess he's feeling a bit bummed out that most of his Collection was destroyed," Kurogiri said, "but at least he has his space dog."

**02:00:17 - 02:00:32**

In a strange appearance, the end credits showed a strange creature that was part of the Collector's collection.

A figure in white, wearing a red suit, it brought attention towards the audience.

"Is that… a duck?" Iida questioned as he watches the duck sipping his drink.

**02:00:32 - 02:00:35 (FILM END)**

When the credits showed once more, it revealed the name of the strange creature.

"Howard the Duck," Izuku muttered, making a new page for the Duck named Howard, quickly making a sketch from memory of the Duck's body.

"and I thought Rocket was the only strange animal in this film" one of the students commented.

And with that, the film was over and the doors to leave the screen room opened. Each person stood up and proceed to leave the room towards their next break.

* * *

_End of Film 10_


	43. Interlude 11

**let's do the Interlude:**

* * *

**30:00**

* * *

As they left the screen room, they saw the changes in the main room of the cinema.

"Oh my gosh," Mina said, the first to notice a big change in the sitting area. In the middle of the railing to separate the exhibit area with the sitting area had a big square in the middle.

And the near-replica of the stereo on Peter's ship.

It had the volume dials, the wood textures, stickers similar to certain parts, the meters to show how loud it is and of course. The tape itself inserted that reads 'Awesome Mix Vol.1' in English words.

Below the stereo is twelve buttons, each of them are labelled in numbers.

"Seems we can listen to the songs played from the film," Jiro said, smiling at the music stereo.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mina said, as she quickly pressed the first button. The tape starts rolling, the meters start moving and they begin to hear the chanting of "oga chacka oga oga" from the sitting area.

While people enjoy listening to music from the film. The rest looked around the cinema to notice so many changes.

The first being from the wall of heroes and villains, with five images on the hero side, three images on the villains' and one next to Trevor.

The new heroes images are each member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, each of them appear as they were in the film and each of them having their own label.

_'Peter Quill/Legendary Outlaw Hero: Star-Lord'_

_'Gamora/green warrior hero'_

_'Drax The Destroyer/literal-minded hero'_

_'Rocket Racoon/big gun-crazed hero'_

_'Groot/Walking Tree Hero'_

On the villain side, it had the images of Ronan, Nebula and Yondu (and yes, I know latter two are not villains, I will change that after they watch Vol.2) they too have labels.

_'Ronan The Accuser'_

_'Nebula'_

_"Yondu Udonta/Ravager Leader'_

The image next to the fake villain is the Collector with his label

'Taneleer Tivan/The Collector'.

Of course, it's not just the stereo and the images. There were more.

Near the model set of the Stark Expo is a line of small scale models of the shown ships form the film, from Peter's ship to the Dark Aster, one of Ronan's pod fighters and a Nova Corp ship.

There are a few framed images of different locations from the film, the picture of the ruined planet, an image of the Xandar planet, the image of the prison and the image of Knowhere.

Then on the wall of Infinity Stones, a new stone was added, a purple stone with the orb shown below said stone.

And to finish it off, there is a life-size statue of Groot, standing still with eyes open and a smile, right next to the Deadpool statue, which now wears a shirt that says 'I'm with Groot' with an arrow pointing at the tree statue.

Overall, the expansion was much more than the other films, mainly due to how different the film was compared to the other films.

"So, how was the film?" FWM approaches to Izuku, Mirio and Eri.

"It was very different than the previous films" Izuku answered, holding out his notebook, "I got so much from the film, information-wise at least…"

"The film was very unique," Mirio added, "I do like how space works in their reality, it has more sci-fi than the other films."

"I like the little racoon," Eri said, as both Midoriya and Mirio could tell she liked the character.

"Well that's sweet," the FWM said with a grin before clapping her hands together, "now just saying, I need Eri for something special, do you mind if I take her somewhere?"

"Where are you taking her?" Midoriya questioned, a rational question to know what she's planning for the small girl.

"Oh, for more training," she answered, "now she had some control of her quirk, I want to test something… special"

Before the two students could ask, she suddenly disappears, and Eri is nowhere to be found.

Expecting this from a seemingly powerful being, they only hope for Eri to come back.

* * *

**29:55**

* * *

Just like always, Hatsume goes into her workshop and start working on her latest inventions, so far she managed to make improvements with her Iron Man suit, but she was more focused on the new suit FWM wanted her to make.

She managed to make the suit, and while it needs to be tested, she done a lot of improvements thanks to her extended time.

But upon arriving at the workshop, she notices something out of place.

the black suit was gone.

All that remained was a folded note that barely reads 'Mei' in very poor English handwriting. She grabbed the note and opened it, revealing a message written in Japanese Kanji.

The message itself… was weird…

_"First time._

_I have tried your affair, it seems to be working enough for it to work._

_please do not worry. Make sure your baby is safe. In the meantime, feel free to create more. After the next movie, the armour will come back with notes of improvement._

_From a friend_

_Eth Double You Em (this part is written in English)_

_PS: I used Google Translate to translate this into a language you can understand. It says something similar or is completely confused and fudges learning kanji so that I can understand my writing."_

_(Author's Note: this is seriously what it said from English to Japanese then back to English in Google Translate)_

While the message was confusing, she understood what the girl did, she took her armour for a test run.

"Well, that solves that problem," Mei said, "not sure how I could fit in the armour…"

She then turns to see more blueprints, she quickly forgot about the requested suit and smile to see something new. "Time to make more babies!"

* * *

**26:24**

* * *

During the time listening to Peter's music, there was an interesting discussion form the students, one that interests the reality they watch is their own reality.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight," Denki started, "who would win in a fight, Kamui Woods or Groot?"

This brought attention to most of the students.

"Denki, why suggest such a scenario?" Iida questioned.

"I just want to imagine what would happen if they encounter each other and fight since it would be the hero Kamui fighting against a criminal Groot."

"I understand why you want to see them fight, ribbit" Asui agreed with Denki's explanation, "they both have wood-related quirks, and you want to know who would win out of either of them"

"based on what I saw, I think Groot would beat Kamui easily" Denki quickly said his thoughts on such a fighter. "I know Kamui Woods is a hero, but Groot is much stronger."

"Yeah, but Kamui is faster," Asui attempt to counter-argue, "he can run around Groot, tire the tree and then capture him, I do like Groot, but I can see Kamui beating him with his speed and smarts."

"How about we talk about our local hero nerd," the electric student suggested, pointing towards Midoriya who was looking at the Groot statue while holding his notes.

"Huh?" he said, unaware of their conversation.

"You noted down stuff about Groot, who do you think would win out of Groot or Kamui Woods in a fight?"

"Oh," Midoirya said, now walking towards the group and turning his pages to Groot's page. "well Groot has the strength advantage and his body being made out of wood, probably more wood than Kamui Woods, which works well for his durability. Kamui Woods, on the other hand, is smaller and much faster, and as Asui said, he's more intelligible, while Groot either listen to others or attack,"

"So who do you think wins in a fight?" Momo asked.

"It's hard to say, it can go either way," Izuku said.

(Just a random and fun thought, who do you think wins in a fight between Groot and Kamui Woods, I'll go with Groot, but what about you?)

* * *

**15:32**

* * *

After the film, with the rest of the league members nodding their heads, Kurogiri asked Shigaraki to have a meeting in five minutes.

Now that nearly five minutes passed, they had their meeting away from the heroes outside the cinema.

And it started with Shigaraki staring at his group while said group looked at their leader with heavy concerns.

"Well…" Shigaraki started, "what do you want to talk about."

"Sir," Twice respond in a calmful and polite tone, "it had occurred to us members of the League of Villains that you, DO NOT CARE ABOUT CHANGING SOCIETY!" he ended his argument with a loud shout, a sign of changing personality. The leader was annoyed by the shout and other members notice.

"Twice, do you mind if I talk to him about it?" Toga asked.

"Okay…" Twice answered in a sobbing personality.

"Alright, Shigaraki" the vampire villain closed her eyes and take a deep breath, ready to confess the major problem with their group. "When we joined your group, we had a good reason why. It's because we were inspired by Stainy and followed his example, this world is unfair and heroes are mostly blamed for it."

"Yeah," Spinner said, "in this society, heroes only care about fame and fortune, focused on defeating the villain more than saving lives, with exceptions of All Might and Midoriya."

"Around the time Stainy was arrested and your league promise a change, I thought by joining you we could of achieve what many couldn't." Toga smiled towards the thought, but then it dropped with realization, "but then, after hearing about you from the FWM, after how you lashed out, I'm starting to see that we are not changing society, but making it worse."

"Seriously?" Shigaraki attempt to counter-argue, "why would believe the words of that brat?"

"If she's wrong, then tell me this, what is your plan to change society? How do you want society to change into?"

The question caused the leader to pause, it was the same question Overhaul asked him, and just like that moment, he didn't have an answer.

All he can do is make an excuse, "that's a need to know basis."

"So you don't have a plan" Toga come to the conclusion turning around feeling frustrated towards her leader, the rest had similar feelings, "you don't know how to make the world better, or perhaps, you don't want the world better."

"The world isn't better, it never was," Shigaraki said, "what can we do to make it better?"

"By being better than the heroes!" Toga turns around with a shout, "we don't care about fame, we don't care about fortune, we don't care about power and we don't care about conquering, and out of all of us, you seem to care about all of the above."

Once again, Shigaraki didn't say anything, he tried to not attack his members, but at the same time, he knows that this fight is a losing cause.

With that, Toga and the other league members saw Shigaraki in disgust, "FWM is right, you are no better than those heroes."

And with that, the League of villains started to walk away from Shigaraki who stood still, trying to comprehend what happened.

"Just saying Shigaraki, once we return to our reality, I'm leaving the League of Villains, I would rather be in a better cause then what you're doing."

Then they enter the cinema, leaving the leader outside to think about what happened. As he realized he had lost his pawns.

* * *

**10:59**

* * *

After a while, the FWM came back with Eri.

When the students saw her, they were surprised to see her happy and holding something in her arm.

"Eri, what's that?" Midoriya asked kindly, though he could easily tell what she's holding

"Oh, this." She replied now holding the thing with her two hands, "this is my adorable Rocket."

And with that, she showed it off to Midoriya, it was a plushie of Rocket Racoon, similar to the one in the film with a minor difference, that being his eyes being more cartoonish rather than what they were in the film, other than that, everything else seems to match up, with the addition of him wearing an orange sleeveless jumpsuit.

"Seriously writer?" FWM commented, "I know it was accidental on your earlier wording, but come on."

Ignoring the random talk from the hooded girl, Eri pulled back the Rocket plushie and cuddle it, Midoriya and some students found it very cute.

"I'm glad you liked that Eri," Nezu walked up to the group as he caught interest with the Rocket plushie, "I didn't know there was a toy for that racoon."

"Oh yeah, there are a lot of them," FWM said, "in realties where certain realities are considered fictional, there would be a lot of merchandise for memorywalkers to buy,"

"After our special training, she took me to a toy store to get this, there were also toys of the other heroes we have seen."

"That thing cost me twenty-five bucks,"

"Twenty-five bucks?" Midoriya notice on the words she said, "were you and Eri in the United States?"

"Only for around five minutes in that universe," FWM replied, "but yeah, I'm from America after all."

"Really?" Izuku said as he had a mind that the FWM was foreign since her showing skin on her hands and half-face seems Caucasian, "what state are you from?"

The FWM replied with a chuckle, "well, just like Springfield, I will never tell my place of origins, but you can try and figure it out yourself."

She then leaves from the group and heads towards the doors, "now if you excuse me, I'm going to talk with Handjob."

* * *

**7:45**

* * *

After a while since their 'meeting', Shigaraki spent his time raging out on what his members are going to do once they return to their world. He's going to be back to square one, with no one to help him. And with his sensei in prison, he tried to imagine what he can do, but without guidance or interest, he couldn't do anything.

Why can't they just listen to him? Why can't they just follow him and do what they're told? It was working so far, but then the girl had to ruin it all.

Now sitting on the side of the cinema, he was calming down after his outburst, it felt strange since he would decay nearby objects to ease his frustration, but when he touches a rock, nothing happens, he dammed the FWM for removing his quirk.

Why did she bring him and his league here?

"There's a good reason why," the FWM answered a thought question from the leader.

Shigaraki lifted his head to saw the FWM, smiling and looking down at the leader. Quickly Shigaraki was cross towards seeing the girl, she had taken so much away from him and he feels angry.

"What do you want?"

"So many things," the girl replied, "but this part isn't about me, it's about you."

The FWM then walked to the side of the League of Villains leader and sat down next to him. Feeling relaxed behind the bricks of the cinema.

"An interesting question is, what do you want for this life?"

After his outrage, he was calmer, he didn't have an excuse or try to feel angry whenever people question him.

But it was also an interesting question for him, he had something in his mind of what he wants.

"Sensei told me that I'll be his successor that one day I'll have his quirk and I can use it against the heroes,"

"Desperation of power then?" FWM said, "so when you have his quirk, what would you do next?"

"Then I will be powerful, I can get rid of heroes from society."

"And the cycle repeats." The girl smiled, "so even if you managed to destroy all heroes, what would do next? Try to follow your sensei's footsteps and take over Japan? Force everyone to do your bidding or you'll take their quirks and lives away? Is that your intended endgame, to be the most powerful than anyone else?"

The Leader turns to see the FWM, seeing the irony for what she said, "said you…" he counters.

The FWM took a deep breath, "you know, I have this interesting saying, and both I and the writer agrees; _those who desire power does not deserve power._ "

She then stood up and took a step away from Shigaraki, "I didn't seek for this power, I didn't even ask for it and yet… here I am, just doing random stuff just to enjoy existence" FWM turns around to face the villain, "if your focus is to have power, you need to be responsible to cater it, if you purposely abuse the power, it will cause great consequences, if you don't have anything and you're trying to plan on how everything works, then you will find that not everything is the same."

"Are you trying to give me advice?" Shigaraki asked, noticing and trying to understand what the girl said.

"Maybe" she answered, "there is one similarity between you and me, we can make people do what they want them to do, and unfortunately you can't get what you want, but without knowing what they truly want, you'll end up going against them. If you want people to be on your side, you must understand them, and with such knowledge, you can tap them into a different direction."

For once, Shigaraki listen to the FWM's advice, it sounds like a tactic of manipulation, trying to get people to do what you want, while he can lie about agreeing with others, he's also direct towards others, if he doesn't like them, he would say they don't like them.

Her advice was a bit thoughtful.

"Take it from me, who's been going from world to world, manipulating people towards my vision, heck, I've been doing it before I got this power, it's just much easier now, but remember that every so often you can't convince others to be with you, my own best example is when I tried to get V to be my friend and that failed hard."

"Who's V?" Shigaraki asked.

"Oh someone you shouldn't know unless you've read the book, it's not important." FWM quickly respond, "the point is, to make your world yours, you need to understand how the world works, a perfect start for your path is to understand the flaws of the system and why heroes are bad but never make assumptions." She then walks away from the villain, leaving him with something to think about. "this was a nice chat."

* * *

**0:30**

* * *

Shigaraki re-entered the cinema, just in time for the next film to start.

Above the doors to the screen room, it labelled the name of the next film _'MCU 11 – Avengers: Age of Ultron'_

"looks like the Avengers are coming back together," one of the students said, "I don't know who or what Ultron is, but it sounds exciting."

And with that everyone enters the screen room and sit down in their seats. Shigaraki sits away from the other villains, knowing that they want to be near him after their meeting, however one villain decided to sit next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Kurogiri asked as he sat next to Shigaraki.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he exhaled, "just have a lot to think about…"

Once everyone is seated, the hooded girl approaches on stage.


	44. Avengers: Age of Ultron (Part 1)

**Questions:**

**1 can you add one of the Spider-Man films for the next non-MCU film to vote for**

**Just going to say it, no.**

**Look I understand that MCU Spider-Man doesn’t show his origins and the audience will be confused to who Spider-Man is and his deal, but I’m not going to have them watch one of the two versions of Spider-Man, even if there are rumours that those two are going to appear in the next MCU spider-man film, I prefer for them to see the MCU version. And besides, in Spider-Verse, it showed some spider-men that people don’t know and it’s still an interesting film, and we don’t know much about them other than their short summaries.**

**Also, no, I’m not doing Spider-Verse, as it would confuse them much more than Deadpool did, especially when the focus of the film is Miles and Parker’s origin is glanced over and had a reference that makes sense if you have seen the previous Spider-Man films.**

* * *

**Just letting you know, because of so much stuff going on with this film, I decided to have this in four parts instead of three, don’t expect this for future films, it’s just that this film has different battles and I want to separate them, the only film you might expect to have more than 3 parts would be Endgame due to its three-hour film length.**

**Now, let's start the second Avengers film!**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following the film of 'Avengers: Age of Ultron', to avoid copyright issues, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Avengers: Age of Ultron on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

“There’s no way to deny it, there’s no way to argue about it, it’s the most unfortunate truth and you have to accept it” the FWM started before taking a deep breath.

“Heroes are the makers of villains.”

The audience stayed silent and thought about what the girl said, it was the painful truth, they have seen it in this reality and some cases of their reality, the League of villains know about the statement so well, with a few of them becoming villains due to heroes.

“I will say a quote that comes from the film that keeps hold of this statement, and I want you to think about it as you watch this film,” she then raises her arms, revealing small yellow lines around her wrists, with a few lines dangling on each hand, as though she was wearing broken chains “Everyone creates the thing they dread, let’s begin…”

And with that and the quote in the minds of the audience, the film starts playing.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:37**

After the opening, the film starts out showing the main object that had been seen and used several times in the past few films.

“That’s Loki’s scepter,” Izuku pointed out, his mind quickly raced to realized what’s going on, “so we’re picking off with Hydra.”

**00:00:37 - 00:00:46**

“Finally they found them,” Bakugo said as the announcer saying that they’re under attack.

“I guess they would be found one way or another, especially after Steve and Romanoff revealed all the secrets from S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra to the public.”

“And the twins with quirks are there too” Uraraka added. Which caught more interest to see what they do.

**00:00:46 - 00:00:54**

“Black Widow and Hawkeye!” some of the students cheered as they see Barton and Romanoff dividing through the snow with Hawkeye shooting at the back.

“Seems that the Avengers are already together,” Asui said, hoping to see the rest of the team.

**00:00:54 - 00:01:16**

“Iron Man and Thor Might!” the same students cheered once more.

They then see Thor beat up a bunch of bad guys, with the knowledge that Thor sounds like the former symbol of peace, seeing him fight was cool to them, especially when he shows flight and super strength.

**00:01:16 - 00:01:26**

“Captain America!” (you get the gist)

They watch as Steve rides his motorcycle while throwing his signature shield, managing to hit multiple bad guys while catching it at the same time

**00:01:16 - 00:01:35**

(and the Hulk, three times is a charm, but the author don’t need to mention it again)

“And with that, the entire team is fighting against one of the remaining bases of Hydra. Ultimate team-up!” Twice said.

“I guess this must be a very major situation if they’re all together,” Aizawa said.

“Of course, it is, they’re now clearing out what remains of Hydra, no more they hide in the shadows to destroy freedom!” Twice commented.

“Whatever you say” Aizawa sighed from the fact that a villain is agreeing with him, as it felt somewhat strange.

**00:01:35 - 00:01:40**

“Now that’s a manly shot,” Kirishima said, as he was in awe towards the slow-motion shot of the entire group of Avengers together once more. 

Thor striking down with his hammer.

Hawkeye jumping to shoot an arrow.

Black Widow jumping out of the car ready to kick someone.

Captain America jumping off a ramp with his motorcycle.

Iron Man passes through everyone.

And the Hulk roaring in the front while winding up his fist.

This was a very epic shot for the students, the teachers were impressed along with the villains as well.

**00:01:40 - 00:01:52**

While there were some chuckles from how Stark bumped from the unexpected shield from the main building, it quickly turned into laughter when

“Who gives a sh*t about foul language?” Bakugo said.

“Uh, Kanchan?” Izuku stuttered.

“What the f**k do you want Deku?” he turns to the green hair student, only to notice something else. Mirio covering Eri’s already covered ears to try and hid swears from her.

“You know there’s a kid in here right?” Mirio said with concern.

“The FWM didn’t censor swear words? Seriously?” Bakugo said in anger.

(Bakugo, nowadays, kids around Eri’s age start to use swear words, who gives a waste at this point?)

**00:01:52 - 00:01:58**

“Holy sh… shoot” Kirishima corrected, trying to not make the same mistake as Bakugo. “they have a satellite to target and analyze the field?”

“Why don’t we have that in our reality?” Denki complained.

“Because we’re don’t have Stark’s tech to do that” Power Loader answered.

“But seriously, if we have that, we could easily detect and capture so many villains with a that.” Kirishima said, “and it’s way more effective than what Project Insight was”

“Don’t remind us of that horrible plan,” one of the villains said with an angry groan.

**00:01:58 - 00:02:33**

“Well, they seem to be a big group and a very well defended base of operation, it would be difficult to have an element of surprise,” Aizawa said as he watches Thor, Widow and Hawkeye take down a wave of bad guys with weapons, surprise to see them being able to take down heavily armed henchmen despite having a few gadgets and a literal bow, he understood the rest but the two seems a bit out of place.

Either way, the students find them amazing so he couldn’t judge that harsh.

**00:02:33 - 00:02:48**

“Yeah, mature adults don’t need to tell each other to watch their language, especially in the middle of a battle.” Midnight said.

“There is no politeness in the face of war” Tokoyami stated.

**00:02:48 - 00:02:51**

“Sokovia,” Izuku said, as the film shows the location name of Hydra’s last base, revealing to be in Sokovia, which is located in Eastern Europe. “never heard of the place.”

“I know a lot of gemology and memorized European countries,” Momo said, stating her knowledge, “but I never heard of Sokovia.”

“No, I don’t know what this Sokovia is either,” Aoyama added.

“Perhaps it’s a place that doesn’t exist in our reality, only in theirs” Jiro suggested.

“I guess it’s possible, this is an alternate reality after all,” Momo said, “there would be different events, places and people who wouldn’t exist in our reality, In fact, this is probably one of the few forms of media that showed an alternate reality where the age of quirks never occurred.”

**00:02:51 - 00:03:01**

“Seriously? A monocle? Are you trying to make yourself obviously evil?” Present Mic commented on the appearance of Strucker, the supposed main guy of this base and the person responsible for his tech to be a challenge against the Avengers.

**00:03:01 - 00:03:13**

“Make sense, it’s better to take out the weaker targets than the strong target, that there wouldn’t be any support for the stronger targets or said stronger targets will be more focused getting weak targets to safety, delaying them.” Kurogiri gave a viewpoint on Strucker’s command.

“Is that why you attack us at the USJ?” Thirteen said.

“Ideally, we were there to kill All Might, Shigaraki was bored and he spent all that time getting goons, so he decided to use them against you, plans backfire sometimes.

**00:03:13 - 00:03:42**

“Once again, a distraction to delay the heroes,” Kurogiri said as Strucker’s men attacked people at a nearby city.

**00:03:42 - 00:03:48**

“Wait, the Iron Legion!” Mei quickly said the moment she heard ‘Iron Legion’ she slowly smiled to a grin. “he didn’t destroy them all! Let’s go!”

**00:03:48 - 00:03:57**

“Or rather remade the Iron Legion into a different way, which makes sense,” Power Loader said as he and Mei were impressed by the new Iron Man suit telling civilians to keep away.

“I don’t care, this brings more inspiration,” she said loudly, “instead of having heroes or police wasting time forming barriers to keep people away from the scene, have bots place there, that way the heroes can be more focused on the villain, that’s excellent!”

“If you can make it work then yeah,” Power Loader said, knowing that Mei thought of another baby to make the world better.

**00:03:57 - 00:04:14**

From the thought of robots safeguarding the innocent civilians from danger, the students and teachers were hoping to see people watch in excitement as they see heroes go against villains, as most of them had seen once in a while.

However, the crowd’s reaction wasn’t the same.

“What’s going on? they’re not happy having the heroes there?” Uraraka said as the students hear the crowd telling the Avengers to go home.

“Yeah, I was near a villain incident and safe away from the scene and Avengers were there, I would watch,” Izuku said, completely confused and more shocked when one of the

“Probably because we’re more adapted to see hero fights,” one of the teachers answered, “back in the early start of pro heroes, people had slight mistrust towards heroes because they were new and different, it was different back then than now. This reality is still adapting to heroes.”

“But still, they need to know that they’re in danger, even if they don’t like them,” Izuku said, as he writes about the Iron Legion new function after the events of Iron Man 3.

**00:04:14 - 00:04:33**

“Not two seconds and you’re already giving up,” Shigaraki said, a bit disappointed that Strucker now considers surrendering right after telling his men to never surrender. to him, a leader who decides to give up is weak.

But with recent events, he feels weak.

**00:04:33 - 00:04:45**

“Disobeying orders from Strucker, that’s a bad sign,” one of the teachers said.

“But still, it gives an interesting opportunity to see the capabilities of their quirks,” Nezu said, curious about the twins and what they can do, especially after the tease from Winter Soldier.

**00:04:45 - 00:04:50**

With the Twins going out on the field, the first twin brought a shock towards some of the students, while others expected his capabilities, the first scene using his powers is enough to show what he can do.

“Now that’s fast,” Kirishima said.

“Indeed” Iida added, quickly catching his attention.

**00:04:50 - 00:05:15**

The following scene shows Hawkeye trying to destroy a turret, only for the male twin to appear and grab the arrow, then said twin attack, Barton, with quick pace right before he commented on how he didn’t see it coming.

“I assume that’s how his quirk works,” Midoriya said, adding in the abilities of the male twin, “I never saw any with a speed quirk being that fast”

“I have to agree, Midoriya,” Iida said, “I couldn’t compete with him, I don’t think my Brother could outrun him either.”

“So for him to be a villain, he posed as a serious threat,” Izuku said, hoping for the Avengers to deal with one of the twins interesting abilities.

**00:05:15 - 00:05:25**

While feeling worried about Hawkeye taking damage, Steve brought up an interesting name for calling the twins.

“Enhanced?” All Might said, “Is that what they call people with quirks?”

“Possibly,” Nezu answered, “in the Deadpool film, they called quirks, ‘Mutants’, so there would be different realities where quirks would have different common terms; quirks, mutant, enhanced, meta or plain old superpowers.”

The audience understood what the principal was saying. Superpowers is another term for quirks, it’s just that the term ‘quirks’ is a more comfortable saying to ease the public for what they call their powers. The other words just make quirks sound dangerous, unsettling or egotistic. It would bring uncomfortably to those who use the other terms, especially those who are quirkless.

“I guess since this reality doesn’t have actual quirks, it’s very unlikely they would refer them to that.” All Might said, thoughtful on the subject of interesting terms to describe powers that are similar to quirks.

**00:05:25 - 00:05:30**

“Now that’s a critical injury,” Recovery Girl said, as she notices the wound on Barton’s side, “he’d be lucky to survive that, if he recovers, I don’t think he would do more hero work. He might have to face early retirement.”

“And this is why quirkless people can’t be heroes,” Bakugo said.

“Young Bakugo, quirk or not, anyone would still get hurt from that blast,” All Might pointed out, having a similar feeling when his side was injured as well.

**00:05:30 - 00:06:08**

“Iron Man is just so cool,” Hatsume said, liking the suit being in action as it attacks and blasts the villains out of the way, even figuring where the power source was for the shield and shoot a missile to blow it up.

“Yeah, just so manly” Kirishima agreed with the support student.

**00:06:08 - 00:06:11**

Right after Stark destroyed the shields, Steve then shows an interesting device that made Mei smile in glee.

“Hmm, a magnetic recall for Rogers’ shield,” Power Loader said, smiling at the recalled shield, “guess it would come in handy just in case he loses it.”

**00:06:11 - 00:06:38**

And with one move, the students smile from the team-up action of Captain America and Thor.

“They took the shield hammer bash and made it a move!” Uraraka said as she liked how it’s used to knock out all the upcoming villains and destroyed a big tank.

**00:06:38 - 00:06:59**

As victory came near for the heroes, the following scene showed henchmen shooting directly at Iron Man who took no damage due to the armour.

Then he suggests to talk and shot everyone without killing them, he said it was a good talk and one of the henchmen said it wasn’t.

That brought laughter to most of the students, some of the villains and a handful of teachers.

“At least Stark managed to reduce his act of unnecessary killings,” Aizawa said.

**00:06:59 - 00:07:09**

“Why would he get out of his amour?” Hatsume complained as she sees Stark leaving his amour.

“Having bulky suits on would limit you to do smaller tasks,” Power Loader explained, “and since he’s using a computer, it would be better to do it without the suit than with it, this is also why I don’t wear my hero costume when designing my gear.”

**00:07:09 - 00:07:44**

“Finding it cool to find a secret door in a castle, is he a child?” Aizawa said sighing from the Iron Man.

“Well it is Tony Stark, and we all know what he’s like,” Present Mic commented.

**00:07:44 - 00:09:06**

While Stark is going through the secret passage, the following scene shows Romanoff and Hulk, with Romanoff calming the Hulk down and then Hulk reverting to Banner.

“Assuming from this, Banner might control how to use his quirk, but he doesn’t know how to turn it off without support or go unconscious,” All Might said.

“I feel that having the Hulk in the Avengers is a risk,” Aizawa argued, “that means he has no way of deactivating it in certain situations, he can still hurt if he loses control, this is why it’s better for heroes

“Well, they’re just trying their best Aizawa.” All Might attempted to argue.

“Trying is not good enough.”

Meanwhile, for the rest of the audience, they found it an interesting moment between a red beauty and a green beast.

The girls liked this scene, as it shows that even when Widow is a badass, she’s also nice to help others, the one who liked her the most within this scene is Himiko Toga as it reminds of recent events when she helped Twice from controlling his quirk by wrapping his head with cloth.

**00:09:06 - 00:09:30**

“Be careful cap,” Hagakure warned as she notices the female twin approaching him.

**00:09:30 - 00:09:46**

“Wait, she just shows up, knocks Steve back then left? Why?” Toga questioned the twin’s action.

“I don’t think she’s fully working for Strucker, maybe the twins have a different motive against the Avengers” Dabi suggested.

“Well, either way, they managed to get rid of that monocle-wearing idiot,” the villain girl said, feeling glad that what remains of Hydra is finally captured.

**00:09:46 - 00:09:59**

After Strucker was captured, Stark continued as he approached a big room full of interesting things.

The main part is one of the big Chitauri aliens.

“Since Hydra was technically S.H.I.E.L.D during Avengers, I would guess they clear out any alien corpses left in New York and put them in hidden areas, that would include this base,” one of the teachers said.

“But that leaves one interesting question that matters,” Iida said, “just what exactly were they doing here?”

“We’ll find out soon enough for sure,” Nezu said, having a feeling that the base was holding something big, especially when Strucker mentioned that he was at a verge to complete something, whatever it was, it’s now stopped thanks to the heroes.

**00:09:59 - 00:10:21**

“What are they’re doing with the scepter and all the alien tech?” Midoriya said, being so curious on what Hydra was doing, he made notes on what he saw, but he doesn’t understand any of it, he knows that most of the Avengers won’t know and their job is to stop Hydra and secure the scepter, but sometimes heroes have to know what’s going on to understand the situation.

Then, when they saw the scepter, they also saw the female twin, catching some who notice in surprised, fearing for what she would do to her, especially since Stark is out of his suit.

**00:10:21 - 00:10:35**

Quickly, some of the audience were jumped from the big Chitauri now alive and breaking through the place.

“What’s going on?” Uraraka said, “what did she do, did she revive that big thing.”

“it would be amazing if that’s the case,” Asui replied, “but it’s not, she used her power on Stark, so what’s happening is happening to him.”

While others don’t get it, some did and notice what’s going on with the scene.

**00:10:35 - 00:11:43**

For the entirety of the scene, the audience remained silent, watching the whole thing unfold.

What Stark saw horrified him more than the audience, as they see the rest of the Avengers in front of him, dying or dead, along with broken things such as the unbreakable shield cut in half, Stark came near Rogers who, in a rather scary move, jump at him, telling him that he could have saved him before he died, then Stark watched as the Chitauri army roams towards a portal leading to Earth, as though another invasion has begun.

Then Stark woke back to reality.

Everyone wasn’t just silent, but stunned.

“What…what… was that?” Nejire stuttered while the other two of the big free froze in silent to what they saw. Same goes with the students and most of the teachers, and while for some villains it was nice to see a group of heroes defeated, they didn’t like the scene as it showed the world being invaded by aliens, a concept of Loki being successful of taking over the planet. A concept they reject.

Nobody said anything, except one, who understood what he saw. Or least how he sees it.

“That… is a hero’s nightmare…” All Might spoke.

To the former symbol of peace, this was, of course, a vision, but it was also a nightmarish vision, one that shows Iron Man failing to stop Loki, then see his teammates corpses, with one of them saying he didn’t save them, putting the deaths of heroes and innocent on him. That’s a burden when being a hero, or at least the number one hero when a hero fails to save the day, they have to face consequences, from the deaths of those in the incident or knowing that villain will continue making more crimes, and when it happens, the heroes are to blame for not doing their job.

To All Might, what they saw, was a representation of a hero’s fear of failure.

**00:11:43 - 00:11:51**

“Oh good, it was just an illusion” Mina sighed in relief along with some of the other students.

“Illusion.” Midoriya repeated the pink girl’s words than putting it on the female twin’s page, “that’s probably her quirk, she’s capable of giving illusions to people when she’s close to them, what we saw wasn’t real, it was something that only Stark can see which was made by her.”

“Good eye,” Nezu said, now having an interest of the female twin’s power, not only it would be more powerful than her brother’s, but it would be more dangerous and a threat to the Avengers if she makes her moves correctly.

“But I believe she can do more than just illusions,” the principal suggested.

**00:11:51 - 00:12:20 (Title Drop)**

And with the end of castle battle and the shown title, there were many thoughts towards the audience.

While most of them are people feeling excited to see the team back together, others had great cautious that something bad is going to happen, especially with Stark’s vision with them defeated, then after, the twins allowed Stark to take the scepter, indicating the audience that they know that the weapon would do badly in the hands of heroes than in the hands of villains.

Either way, it was a great big opening start that had action, epic moves and the introduction of the twins and their capabilities against the Avengers. For now, the audience assumes they are the main villains of the film as it seems they have plans for the device.

**00:12:20 - 00:12:49**

After the title, the scene shows the team in an aircraft while opera music is playing, revealing Banner with headphones listening to such calm music.

“So listening to calm and peaceful music is one of Banner’s tactics to keep himself from getting angry,” Momo said, liking the song as she feels at ease, especially after a big opening battle.

**00:12:49 - 00:13:08**

“Well, he did destroy that turret while you aided Barton,” Izuku said, as he writes down the concept of Code Green and the lullaby, as it indicates that Code Green is situations when the Hulk is needed while the lullaby is how they make Hulk back into Banner.

**00:13:08 - 00:13:26**

“That’s not something Banner wants to hear,” Recovery Girl complained, “it made it sound like he brutally murdered those henchmen”

**00:13:26 - 00:13:37**

“You really should of just stop it from there,” All Might said, feeling embarrassed towards Thor on his wording, especially when he has his voice.

**00:13:37 - 00:13:53**

There were some chuckles from the students when they saw a label that reads ‘Jarvis is my co-pilot’.

“Relying a lot on Jarvis huh Stark?” one of the teachers said.

“Of course, he’s been there since Stark built his suits, of course, he would assist him, very handy to give him information during battles” Mei commented.

**00:13:53 - 00:14:28**

“After everything that you guys been through and now managing to stop Hydra, you deserve a revel,” Nezu said with a smile with cautious, “through the job is never done, a hero must have a break once in a while.”

**00:14:28 - 00:14:41**

“Stark Tower is back!” Sero said as he and the other students and teachers were happy to see the building once again.

“No, that isn’t Stark Tower, it’s the Avengers Tower,” Izuku corrected the tape student, “notice the A, it’s now their team logo.”

“Looks like you got your wish,” Asui said, as she and the rest of the audience liked the new look for the tower as it seems to be a beacon of the Avengers just as how U.A is a beacon of the next generation of pro heroes.

**00:14:41 - 00:15:08**

“I should of guess Steve would be the boss, being the captain and all,” All Might said.

“Stark doesn’t seem to be the leader type, but he sure stands out from the rest,” Kirishima said, “and that’s from a team with green monsters and a Norse god that sound like All Might”

**00:15:08 - 00:15:35**

“That’s one way to describe their quirks,” Mina said, a bit confused on how Hill described their abilities.

During the explanation of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the twins from the earlier scenes, from their names and backstory, which brings an interesting explanation on why they volunteer to be experimented on to gain power.

He also put down the detailed explanation of their abilities, with Pietro’s having the requirements to be fast while Wanda not only the illusion vision ability but also neuroelectric interfacing and telekinesis.

“I might be early on what their quirks are called, I think Pietro’s quirk would be speed,” the green hair student said after noting down information of the twins, “but I don’t know what Wanda’s quirk would be called.”

“Midoriya, leave the naming to me as I have the cards please,” Present Mic interrupted, “I’ll let you know once the words appear on here.”

“They haven’t shown up on the cards yet?” Aizawa raised a brow.

“Yeah, weird right?”

**00:15:35 - 00:15:48**

“That’s Ironic coming from you,” Compress said, remembering the captain’s origins involving a scientist experimenting on him, and the said scientist being German.

**00:15:48 - 00:16:18**

“Fascinating,” Power Loader “automatic repairs for the Iron Legion, guess it save some time.”

“Don’t the pointer bots get repairs?” Iida questioned.

“Only on production, repairs are manual, which is time-consuming.”

**00:16:18 - 00:16:34**

“Make sense,” Nezu said, “it’s wise to know the capabilities of a weapon before it gets confiscated, that way if it gets used again, then he would know how to counter it or find any weakness.”

**00:16:34 - 00:16:55**

Hearing Jarvis about what the jewel of the scepter has, it brought attention to the smarter group of the audience and the two-support people when they heard computer.

“I wonder what he means by computer,” Izuku said, putting it on his notes to try and understand more of Loki’s scepter.

**00:16:55 - 00:17:13**

While the lesser intelligent people didn’t understand what Dr Cho was saying, the rest found it very surprising. With most of them being in shock to know what’s going on with Hawkeye.

“That’s both a scientific achievement with medical recovery.”

“Of what?” Kirishima asked, still confused until Banner said that she’s creating tissue.

“You see, Dr Cho is creating skin tissue for Barton and put it on his critical injury, giving it a full recovery as though the damage didn’t happen” Momo explained.

“Meaning that Barton can go back into the field.” Recovery Girl finishes, “while I can heal injuries and broken bones, ripped flesh is something I couldn’t do, what she’s doing with her machine is beyond my capabilities.”

“That sound very useful,” Midoriya said, making a new page for such a device, “just imagine what that can do for heroes who’d taken damage, early retirements rates can rapidly decrease, people can be treated better, this is very impressive.”

“It does,” Power Loader said, “but creating human tissue is a very different task that’s more of a biological topic, way out of my field, and I don’t think anyone in our reality has figured it out.”

“And if it does then it’s more likely a secret, no doubt villains would try and take such a device to keep themselves healing, for this reality,” Aizawa added, “I don’t think her machines are public, only limited to the Avengers.”

Either way, for the audience it was something interesting and useful that seem to only exist in their reality. Showing that while there aren’t many quirks in this reality, it’s without question that they are advanced in technology. The Iron Man suit is the prime example.

**00:17:13 - 00:17:31**

“Don’t worry quirkless hero, matchmaker Mina is on the case!” the pink girl said as she starts to think of possible ships for Hawkeye.

(They don’t know it yet, don’t comment about Barton’s family)

**00:17:31 - 00:17:48**

“Of course, she would be interested in Thor Might,” Mineta said, feeling jealous.

**00:17:48 - 00:18:16**

In the shown scene, Stark showed Banner a holographic showing of Jarvis, which seems to be an orange ball.

From what Stark explained on what Jarvis was caught interest towards the two support and others who were interested with computer tech.

“So Jarvis started as a Natural Language User Interface which evolved into assisting the company and Iron Man,” Power Loader said, finding it fascinating on what Jarvis is,

“Wait, what’s a Natural Language UI?” Nejire questioned in curiosity.

“Think of it like a program designed to find certain words on the user’s commands then place them into an order,” Power Loader explained, “think of it like the voice you speak to on your phone.”

“Oh, that makes more sense,” the blue hair girl said, now understanding what they meant.

“I guess Jarvis was designed to understand Stark’s speech pattern while linked up with several devices and programs that give the UI access.”

“And here I thought he was a very advanced AI,” Mei said, now finding the orange ball interesting.

**00:18:16 - 00:18:40**

While the showing of Jarvis was interesting, what Stark shows next made Jarvis look small in comparison.

“Now’s that’s a big blue ball,” Mei said, incredibly impressed and amazed by the size.

“If Jarvis is supposing to be the most advanced UI on Earth, then what’s inside Loki’s scepter is much greater, perhaps it’s more than a UI.” Power Loader said, having the same feeling as his inventive crazed student.

From hearing her teacher, Mei realized something much more on what he’s suggesting, “please tell me what you’re telling me.”

**00:18:40 - 00:18:56**

When Bruce straight out said what Mei was thinking, she gave started to breathe rapidly, he faces grinning much more that it scares the scariest of the League of Villains.

“Oh my… oh my… that… that thing is…”

“Yep,” Power Loader said, though happy to see such a concept, kept him tamper as he’s more controlled than his student.

“Wait, I don’t get it,” Denki said, with him and most of the students confused, along with teachers who don’t know much of technology. “why is this a big deal?”

“What!” Hatsume turn to the electric student in shock, “are you serious!? This is probably the greatest discovery! Bigger than metal suits, bigger than creating human tissue, we are talking about actual artificial intelligence!”

“But isn’t artificial intelligence a thing, even in our reality?” Izuku asked.

“Yes and no” Power Loader replied clearing up an explanation, “while we have something that can be considered AI, like our pointers at U.A, but they’re just following programs and commands within their coding. We never achieved actual artificial intelligence, one that works similar like a human brain, for that to work, it has to have the ability to think, that takes so much work and coding that it would probably take a lifetime for someone to achieve it.”

“So for Loki’s scepter to have something like that is like giving birth to a new baby!” Mei said, who out of everyone was the most excited to see this discovery.

**00:18:56 - 00:19:00**

“Okay,” Izuku said, quickly putting the name Ultron on his notes, remembering how the film title has that name and that it would be an Age of Ultron.

He listened carefully to know what Ultron is, something that Stark had in mind.

**00:19:00 - 00:19:13**

“Now that’s a much better idea,” Mei said, agreeing without thinking, “just imagine, instead of one that follows program and commands, it thinks for itself to do justice!”

The rest, however, had mixed feeling, while some thought that it would be cool, others didn’t think so since the subject is talking about AI that can think, from that point, they either think that the AI might think differently or see it being bad after seeing movies where robots take over the world.

Those who thought the latter had a feeling that this film will be about that.

**00:19:13 - 00:19:39**

“Then the bouncer will find those people and throw them out!” Mei said before she realized what she said, “okay bad metaphor but you get the point.”

“Why do I have a feeling that this is another ‘Freedom or security’ debate?” Asui said.

“Well, it seems to be,” Momo said, “if Stark managed to do this, the Ultron Iron Legion can be the protector of Earth, preventing alien invasions and villain attacks without causing human casualties and decreases human injuries, in fact, it could make pro heroes obsolete.”

With that in mind, there were concerns on the heroes’ side, thinking about pro heroes being obsolete, it was troubling if this happened to their reality, then everything that they’re working for would be all for nothing since there are machines that can do a better job.

They didn’t like the idea one bit.

**00:19:39 - 00:19:59**

“Not telling your team wouldn’t be a good idea,” Aizawa said, now seeing Tony as the man he sees him as, someone who thinks much of himself instead of others.

**00:19:59 - 00:20:20**

And with that, there were many thoughts on Stark and his Ultron Project, the idea of harnessing artificial intelligence from the jewel of Loki’s scepter and putting it within the Iron Legion protocol.

Power Loader started it off, “First off, this idea might be a good idea on paper, but there are so many setbacks that can go wrong.”

“And even if it does go right, people might feel uncomfortable that robots are protecting their world.” All Might added.

“People were uncomfortable with quirks when they appeared All Might,” Mei said, “people learn to adapt, that’s what keeps us going!”

“Yeah, but that means there wouldn’t be any need for Avengers or heroes, what would happen if Ultron fails to face against a stronger alien? What if it mistakes small-time villains as terrorists, for someone from the support course, I thought you would be cautious towards such topics” Iida said.

“Iida, this is Hatsume we’re talking about” Uraraka pointed out.

“That aside, I can see why Stark is doing all of this” Nezu interrupted, “he’s afraid that he can’t do a better job of protecting his world, but he wants to make sure that everyone is safe, he believes this Ultron project might be the key to keep the world safe. Especially after what Wanda showed him”

**00:20:20 - 00:21:02**

As the scene shows a montage of Stark and Banner trying to harness the jewel, the debate of Ultron kept going.

In the end, there were mixed thoughts and considerations, while Hatsume believed this was a good idea, she was the only one to say that, the rest either seeing this being bad because of the possible drawbacks or that it would ruin traditional pro heroes. on the villain side, they don’t like the Ultron idea since it’s the implication of having security more than freedom, similar to Project Insight, except that it won’t cause a lot of casualties, but it could make people fear of making the wrong moves.

Overall, it was a lot of think about, and only a little time before Stark managed to create Ultron.

**00:21:02 - 00:21:19**

“Enough science and computer sh*t, it’s time the to REVEL!” Twice said.

**00:21:19 - 00:21:26**

Just as Stark leaves, the audience saw a computer screen that was running tests, with one being a success.

“I guess Stark did it,” Kurogiri said, “now let’s see what it does…”

**00:21:26 - 00:21:35**

“His first words,” Mei said, staring directly at the screen, trying not to blink at any moment, finding the words adorable as a baby.

Everyone around her finds her incredibly weird from her expression.

“And thus… the age of Ultron begins…” Tokoyami said. As he and the rest of the audience watches closely to the first moments of Ultron

**00:21:35 - 00:21:56**

As Jarvis tries to help Ultron understand what’s going on, the audience looks at a strange place of blue squares, it made them wonder what they were looking at.

Some thought that it was inside the Ultron program while others believed it was an inside visual look of a computer. Especially when the orange square seems to represent Jarvis and the camera moving is supposed to be the eyes of Ultron.

When the AI say that being without a body feels strange and wrong, it brought red flags for most of the audience.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Aizawa said.

**00:21:56 - 00:22:12**

“What is it doing?” Mirio asked. As the screen shows flashes of images, starting with Tony then the rest of the Avengers.

“I believe it’s gaining data, recoding everything inside mainframe of everything related to the Avengers. No different than how we memorize information in our brains. Only for this case, very advanced, expanded memories and in a short period of time.”

**00:22:12 - 00:22:30**

From this moment, their biggest concerns came to reality, when Ultron searched for peace, he saw images of war, from politics to death to destruction and war.

It was also a moment when Mei’s excitement of the Ultron project shifted to the realization of disaster, her smile slowly faded as the scene turns back to show Jarvis and Ultron.

**00:22:30 - 00:23:01**

Concern came to Hatsume, she was too blind to see a new baby that she didn’t realise what said baby was doing. But when it attacked Jarvis, that hit her hard, “oh no…” she muttered.

Meanwhile, for the rest, they were shocked to see blue lines attacking Jarvis, the UI started to stutter until they couldn’t hear his voice. Then the scene shows the machines working on one of the Iron Legion bots underneath them.

“This was what I’m worried about the most” Power Loader said. “Tony Stark, what have you done?”

**00:23:01 - 00:23:18**

A turn of shift changed when the scene shows a party going on, with several people enjoying their time.

“Should we worry about Ultron while the revel is going on?” Uraraka asked as the audience has the curse to know that something bad is going on while there was a party.

“Guess we have to try and forget it for the moment,” Nezu suggested. “though that task would be difficult.”

**00:23:18 - 00:23:46**

“Whatever that story was, it wouldn’t be impressive for someone like Stark and Thor Might.” Spinner said when Rhodes told a story on how he brought a tank to a general.

**00:23:46 - 00:24:08**

“That’s nice to hear from their girlfriends,” Izuku said, as the film explains what’s going on with Pepper and Foster, and an explanation of their absence.

For the girls, it was really strange to see Thor and Stark talk about what their girls are up to and their achievements, while it was nice that they were thinking of them, it also seemed to be the two trying to say which one has the best girl. It was strange because usually, it would be the girls who say who has the best guy, but once again, it was good to hear what they done after their films.

**00:24:08 - 00:24:20**

There were some chuckles from Hill’s cough and Thor saying that Jane’s better. Giving more indication that the two were saying which girl is better.

**00:24:20 - 00:24:34**

“At least they’re still looking for Bucky,” Midoriya said as he listens to Steve and Sam’s conversation and an update of what’s going on after the events of Winter Soldier.

**00:24:34 - 00:24:41**

“This reality is crazy,” Hagakure said, with many students and teachers agreeing.

**00:24:41 - 00:25:00**

“See, telling it to civilians is much easier than telling it to a Norse God.” Twice said, as Rhodes told the same story to random people at the party who laugh instead of silence.

**00:25:00 - 00:25:12**

“So it has a lot of alcohol, got it,” Kurogiri said.

“If it’s not meant for mortal men, why did he give it to Steve?” Shigaraki asked.

“We’ve established that Steve can’t get drunk from regular alcoholic drinks due to his regeneration from the serum.” The warp bartender explained, “this beverage might make him drunk, so I think it’s okay for him to have it.”

**00:25:12 - 00:25:16 (STAN LEE CAMEO 11)**

In a surprise, a familiar face counter-argued with the Norse thunder god.

Though he wore a hat and darker shades, Mineta quickly recognized him, “another appearance of the Old Man.”

“I guess since he was there at Steve’s celebration during the war, it makes sense he would have military experience,” Momo said, thinking more about the Old Man’s appearance.

“Yeah, but he was still old back then,” the purple pervert countered, “there is no further proof, no way to deny it, he is immortal!”

**00:25:16 - 00:25:26**

“Excelsior?” one of the students questioned. As it shows a fully drunk Old Man being dragged away by two men.

“That’s Latin” Momo explained, “it means ever upwards.”

“Huh, wonder why he said that? It seems a bit random,” Izuku said, as he put in another appearance entry of the Old Man – _attended a party at the Avengers Tower, appeared as a World War Two veteran with experience of storming Omaha Beach, he asked Thor to give him his drink only to get extremely drunk, he was dragged by two men in black shirts, while was being carried away, he said a Latin word, ‘Excelsior’._

“Maybe’s that’s his version of Plus Ultra,” All Might chuckle from the thought of different mottos of reaching potential.

**00:25:26 - 00:26:38**

The following scene was a bit strange and it confused some of the audience, as Bruce and Natasha had a conversation that seems to be a bit of role-playing, where Romanoff talks about having troubles with a guy and explain what she sees in him, all while implying the guy being Banner, but talk as though they’re not talking about him.

There wasn’t much to say about this scene except for Mina to add another couple to ship, even though it would compromise with an existing ship.

“Here we go again,” Asui said, who notice the pink girl’s smile.

**00:26:38 - 00:26:54**

“Even Steve gets it,” Mina said, happy that Captain America notice the possibility of the two being together.

“Wait, I thought you want Steve and Natasha to be together.”

“Ships can change Tsu,” Mina counters, “besides, Steve seems okay with it.”

“Are we just going to forget about Betty?” Izuku asked.

“Who?” Mina said.

“You know what? Forget it, I can see them going their separate ways” Izuku then make another note on the page with Betty’s name, _‘unlikely to appear again’._

**00:26:54 - 00:27:01**

“And as in up close, he means kiss,” Mineta said, still remembering the time in Winter Soldier where they kissed to get away from Hydra agents.

**00:27:01 - 00:27:10**

“I guess he can have that title, he’s almost a hundred years old and she still doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Mina said.

**00:27:10 - 00:27:29**

“Is he talking about the hammer?” Mirio asked when Barton said that Thor’s hammer is a trick.

“For someone who had a go with the hammer, it’s not a trick, we saw All Might and you picked it up,” Nejire said as everyone recalled when they had a go with the hammer.

All of them have a feeling that the same experience is going to be shown on-screen.

**00:27:29 - 00:27:47 (Hammer Test: Hawkeye)**

In the start of the hammer lifting attempt, Barton tried but couldn’t lift the hammer.

“Guess he isn’t worthy,” Izuku said, putting it on his notes.

“Him being quirkless, he still needs support from others, not to mention a lack of willpower that makes him worthy.” All Might said, trying to see reasons to why each person isn’t worthy.

**00:27:47 - 00:28:11 (Hammer Test: Iron Man)**

The next person was Stark who not only attempt to lift the hammer but said that if he lifts it, he can rule Asgard when he pulled, nothing happened.

“Well that’s a bit obvious,” Aizawa said.

“Even if he managed to make changes, his behaviour and irrational actions make him unworthy to lift the hammer” All Might said towards why Iron Man isn’t worthy.

**00:28:11 - 00:28:18 (Hammer Test: Iron Man with Glove)**

“That’s not going to work, idiot” Dabi said to Iron Man who tried to lift the hammer using one of his gloves.

“I mean it could,” Toga suggested, “Uraraka used her quirk on the hammer and she managed to lift it.”

“Yeah about that…” the FWM appeared next to the League of Villains, “during that time, while I did activate her quirk, I also lose the weight of the hammer to a reasonable amount,”

“So in other words, you made her cheat?”

“Of course” the FWM replied, “And also I’m not saying this to recon that time because the hammer’s weight would be too much for her quirk to handle,” the hooded girl said with her hands up, “thank you for letting me know that by the way, I have seen a couple of reviews about this and I guess you’re right, but it shows that the Author can make slight errors.” She then disappears when everyone looked at the screen.

**00:28:18 - 00:28:23 (Hammer Test: Iron Man with Glove and War Machine)**

“Now this is getting silly,” Aizawa said, sighing from the fact that Stark is trying desperately to lift the hammer, “wanting to lift the hammer alone makes you unworthy.”

**00:28:23 - 00:28:33 (Hammer Test: Bruce Banner)**

The scene then changes to show Banner trying to lift the hammer but to no avail.

“Well the Hulk didn’t lift the hammer in Avengers, why would Bruce be any different,” Todoroki said, remembering when the green monster wasn’t able to lift Thor’s hammer.

“Probably because he fears himself and his anger issue, also guilt towards the destruction he causes, he wouldn’t be worthy,” All Might said.

**00:28:33 - 00:28:48 (Hammer Test: Captain America)**

And then finally Steve Rogers.

People watched, wondering if Steve was capable of lifting the hammer;

He holds the handle and gave it a pull, while it stayed still, many notice something off that happened.

“It moved!” Uraraka said, with her and the ones who notice the movement was surprised as Thor on-screen who also noticed. “it moved a tiny bit, does that mean he’s worthy.”

“I guess it makes sense,” All Might said, “countless times he put others before himself, he sacrificed himself to save millions of lives from Hydra, back in war times and dealing with Project Insight, he allowed Bucky to try and kill him without fighting back because he doesn’t want to hurt his friend, only when he needs to when saving lives. I’m surprised that he isn’t worthy to lift it completely.”

“But. It. moved!” Kirishima said.

“I can only see two reasons to why he couldn’t lift it, one, when the hammer was being lifted by Steve, it saw him as a possible candidate of being worthy, but not enough to lift it entirely.”

“And the other reason?”

“Two, he is worthy and he’s pretending that he can’t lift it, with that small nudge being a slight mistake when he fake pulling.”

(Author’s Note: turns out to be the latter, and the very reason why I didn’t have Izuku having a slight nudge as Steve had when he attempts to lift the hammer, Izuku is possible worthy but not completely. And not completely means he’s not worthy. There is no chance to slightly lift the hammer, you’re either worthy or not worthy.)

**00:28:48 - 00:28:55**

“Makes sense, she has red ledger!” Twice said when Widow denies her chance to lift the hammer.

**00:28:55 - 00:29:08**

“If that’s the case, then explain how All Might and dot eyes can lift it!?” Bakugo asked.

“Because they’re worthy,” Kirishima said, being a captain obvious.

**00:29:08 - 00:29:30**

Without warning, a high pinch sound was heard, then followed by splatters of black liquid, a figure slowly moved towards the group.

They saw the back of the thing, some of them find it frightening, while others find it strange and hostile. As the body seems to be one of the bots, only not completed, which parts showing and other things missing with wires dangling.

“Talk about an incomplete baby,” Mei said, having a bad feeling towards who this is and what it would do, even if it looks weak.

**00:29:30 - 00:29:41**

When it turns around, it revealed one of the Iron Legion bots, not fully completed, but functional.

It brought several chills under some of the student’ spines, the unsettling of an uncompleted machine, with a robotic voice, but what makes it complete the scene was what it said.

_‘How could you be worthy? you’re all killers’_

“Well… he’s not wrong…” Kurogiri said towards what the robot said. “technically each hero of the Avengers had killed someone at some point in their lives.”

“I want to disagree with you, but after looking at the films, you’re right” Aizawa agreed with the villain, “aside from having his weapons killing people before the cave incident, Stark caused major lethal injuries to some of the terrorists he fought while wearing the suit, same goes with Hulk when he attacked soldiers, Thor killed several aliens and possibly hydra agents, Steve had to kill during a time of war, Black Widow has red on her ledger and Hawkeye being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D would have gone in missions where he had to kill targets, so yeah, they all killed before.”

With the 1-A teacher’s explanation, the students were surprised to realize the fact, while some already knew, the thought of each Avengers member having a body count never came to their mind.

Aizawa notice the students thinking about the fact, “I guess you’re thinking the same thing, but unfortunately that’s the truth,” he took a deep breath before giving a small lecture, “when you become heroes, you might encounter a moment where you have to kill the villain to save an innocent. While you have to make sure no one dies, you might run out of options. This only happens in rare moments under certain circumstances, so I doubt most of you would go into that moment.”

And with that, it left the students thinking about the idea of killing someone to save someone, a soul for a soul, but most of them believed that there would be better ways to stop the villain without killing them, they just hoped they never go to that situation

To think, that thinking about killing comes from Ultron’s first interaction with the Avengers.

**00:29:41 - 00:30:02**

Mei was confused on what the bot said, “Had to kill the other guy… who did he…” but then she realized what it meant.

“No...” he heart broke when she realized who it killed.

**00:30:02 - 00:30:09**

“That’s true, but that doesn’t mean you have to make them,” All Might said, “there are better options than ugly choices.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Shigaraki said, “but for most of us, we have nothing but ugly choices,”

“Shigaraki, I’m sure you could… I’m…” All Might was loss for words, he wanted to say it, but it wouldn’t feel right.

“Could what? choose not to be a villain?” Shigaraki said, “no, I didn’t choose to be a villain, neither did they,” he points towards the other members of the league, who felt a bit annoyed when their leader mentioned them.

“Being a hero or a villain isn’t a choice, it’s a result of how other depict actions, good intentions can seem villainous and vice versa, and it all mixed in with ugly choices. I don’t want to get into it, but overall, the robot’s right, we all have to face ugly choices at some point with no other options.”

Shigaraki then looked down at his hand before sighing and closing the said hand.

“Most of us already have.”

**00:30:09 - 00:30:24**

While this scene confirms that the robot is indeed Ultron, some of the audience thought about what it meant when Ultron called its body a chrysalis, as it could mean that the current form isn’t its full body.

Then both Hill and Thor gotten ready their weapons, the teachers thought of the same thing, fearing that Ultron will become hostile.

**00:30:24 - 00:30:34**

The audience was jumped when bots smash through behind Ultron, Steve managed to lift a table before he gotten knocked back and everyone ducked out of the way.

“I did not see that coming!” Denki said as the first conflict against Ultron starts.

**00:30:34 - 00:30:49**

The following scene was utter madness, as people dodge out of the way while the bots, turning out to be the Iron Legion, were blasting everywhere, the audience feared for the safety of the Avengers. But Mei was shocked and disappointed that the machines are going against the heroes.

“This is probably why you shouldn’t have robots be in control of the public’s safety,” Aizawa said, “a villain with hacking still could easily turn it against civilians and heroes.”

“Yeah, like what happened at I-Island,” All Might said, remembering when villains managed to hack the island’s security robots to take the island hostage.

**00:30:49 - 00:30:57**

When Banner and Romanoff jump at the bar counter, Bruce landed on top of Romanoff, face on her chest.

While there are chuckles from the students, Mina and Midnight liked the perverted scene. The former due to her wanting the two to be together while the latter just like moments like the scene.

Mineta meanwhile felt jealous that Banner managed to do that, ignoring the fact that he apologized right after.

**00:30:57 - 00:30:59**

In a quick cut, the scene showed one of the Iron Legion bots grabbing Loki’s Scepter and flying off, while most didn’t notice, a few saw it just as it cuts back.

“I guess he has more plans for the scepter” Midoriya said, noting it down before resume watching the fight.

**00:30:59 - 00:31:59**

The remainder of the fight had the heroes managing to fight back, as they run and dodging, Thor using his strength against one of the bots, Stark jumping onto one and stabbing it with a metal stick, while Steve caught a shield that Barton threw and used it to destroy the remaining bot.

While the battle ends with the Avengers winning, some notice parts of the fight, while a few saw one of them taking the scepter, another was when one of the bots hesitated from attacking Dr Cho. As though he notices something significance towards her.

In the end, most of the students cheered that they managed to stop the bots, but the rest of the students, teachers and villains knew that this was just only the beginning.

“Well, there goes the Iron Legion,” Mei said, feeling sad to see destroyed babies.

**00:31:59 - 00:32:19**

The questions from the now villainous robot caused deep breaths and sighs, but they listen and think about the two statements he pointed out.

_‘You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change’_

_‘How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?’_

For most of the audience, these two statements could heavily reflect on their reality.

Towards the first statement, the League of Villains agreed with what Ultron said, as they see heroes having that mindset, wanting to be the ones to protect the world from disaster and villains, but overall, they wanted to keep things as it is, not to improve, not to find problems with their actions and try solving it with anything but a punch. They hoped that their message would be to break the cycle and have a better system than what it is, unfortunately, and for the current moment, they feel that they’re prolonging the system or make it worse, not changing it.

The teachers and students wanted to deny the first and second statement, but there wasn’t anything wrong with what he said, it’s their hero job to protect the world, but it’s also their job to keep it as it is, never to change into chaos, they protect the world, but don’t want it to change.

As for the second statement, while it has different implications in this reality, it could mean an interesting question, if people can’t use their power, are they truly saved? In most theories and consideration towards quirks, some see it as the next evolution of humanity. However, heroes and the government prevent people from using their quirks to keep order.

But does that mean they’re saved? Or are they restricted, being unable to go beyond, being unable to go plus ultra? With quirk laws, the answer is yes, not everyone is allowed to evolve, only pro heroes have that privilege.

Some consider that maybe the license to use quirks is the reason why so many people are trying to go into the hero course, not become heroes or just to be popular, but to have a chance to use their quirks freely because only a hero’s occupation allows that.

Overall, it was something to think about from what Ultron said to the Avengers as it reflects not only the status and intentions of the group but the troubling flaws within hero society.

**00:32:19 - 00:32:35**

“Thank you for smashing him, Thor Might!” Bakugo said, being careless to what the robot has to say. But for most, they try to understand them.

Most of them notice a certain word, ‘extinction’, not death, not destruction, not disbandment, extinction.

“That could mean something,” Izuku said, putting it down in words, “but how does that lead to peace?”

It was once again something to think about, as the audience notice that Ultron, while attacked the Avengers and threatening them, he’s still on a mission to achieve, ‘peace in our time’ and believed that the Avengers ‘extinction’ would achieve it.

**00:32:35 - 00:32:59**

As Ultron started to power down, then powered back in a new body at Sokovia, the audience listened to him to notice a certain song before the song itself played as the castle was shown on screen.

“Is… is that Pinocchio?” Hagakure stuttered, frightened by the creepy way on how Ultron sang the song.

“I think it is.” Asui said, remembering watching the classic Disney film that originate in pre-quirk times. “the song being got ‘I’ve got no strings’ when the puppet sang on how has no string.”

Those who saw the film remembered the scene and thought more about why Ultron sang that certain song. Maybe it’s to indicate that he isn’t a slave to the system, that he isn’t going to be controlled…

Or maybe, it’s the idea that he is aware that everyone is in strings with what’s going on with the world. That the heroes and villains are puppets controlled by strings and Ultron is the only one who’s aware that the ongoing conflicts are one big game, and thus, free from his strings and try to end all of the conflicts once and for all.

“I am not going to see that film the same ever again after this film,” Mirio said before turning to see the shaken girl, “and I guess this ruins Eri’s chance to watch it without thinking about Ultron.”

Overall, at the start of the film, it was obvious that Ultron will be the main villain, an AI from Loki’s scepter and harnessed by Tony Stark to achieve peace, only for it to go against its creator and have a different approach for peace.

While most see this as the typical ‘advanced AI turns evil and wanting to destroy humanity’ story. Others thought that there is more than that, as there is a true reason to why Ultron is doing all of this. But they know his intentions will cause deaths. All to achieve peace. This brought attention to Izuku and All Might who are curious about how Ultron sees peace and how he’s going to achieve it.

And with that, the Age of Ultron has begun.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	45. Avengers: Age of Ultron (Part 2)

**Okay, let me do replies instead of questions (these are from Fanfiction comments)**

**1 – I don't like All Might because of what he said on why Hawkeye was unworthy**

**Yeah I think I made a mistake on that part, I wasn't trying to say that Hawkeye was unworthy because he was quirkless or that he needs support, I believe he's unworthy because he need support from others that will put them in danger, for someone to be worthy, they have to not think of themselves and willing to put everyone's lives before themselves, Barton wouldn't do that and that's why he's unworthy.**

**I attempted to try and think of why Barton is unworthy to lift Thor's hammer and from what you said, I think that I failed on what I'm trying to say.**

**2 – I don't like how the cast of MHA is calling the Hulk and the Guardians of the Galaxy as villains**

**Yeah, that's the problem with MHA having a certain mindset.**

**Said mindset that if you committed a crime or break the law, you are automatically a villain, regardless of doing things intentionally or unintentionally or if they try to do good.**

**Hulk has no control of his power, but he did cause destruction and assault, even if S.H.I.E.L.D can see his problems, the government didn't and the Pro heroes are part of the government, they have to follow what the government says, so they would see him more of a villain than a hero before the Avengers film.**

**As for Guardians of the Galaxy, yeah, they see them as villains too, each member (aside from Groot, he was following Rocket) intentionally committed those crimes, they would be Anti-heroes after their film's events.**

**In MHA, anti-heroes and vigilantes are still considered criminals. The only reason they didn't call Avengers criminals is because they see Phase 1 and 2 being the equivalent of the pre-license era; a time when every hero is a vigilante in the eyes of the law.**

**3 – I don't like your portrayal of the villains in this fanfiction**

**I have gotten a few responses and I understand the reason, they committed crimes and they enjoy them.**

**But that doesn't mean that they're monsters, and what I mean by that is that they're not completely mindless or moraless, only caring for destruction.**

**When I think of the people who don't like my portrayal of the villain, I believe that they want me to have them as mindless, careless, monsters with no humanity, always scheming to try and kill the students and teachers despite their situation, and they always agree with everything that every villain in the MCU say and does just as how the heroes agree with the MCU heroes.**

**I don't seem them like that.**

**To me, the League of Villains is a lost cause, a leader who only wants to be known for his destruction because he would be AFO successor. He's working with people who did crime and enjoyed doing it but wanted to change society, whether to make the world fairer for those with uncontrollable and villainous quirks or to make it in complete anarchy, they want to change the world because they see the flaws within the hero society. But because they follow the wrong leader, they end up causing more problems than achieving their goal. And they don't know that because they follow Shigaraki and have hope that he knows what he's doing.**

**And if you don't see them like that and they are just mindless animals that only want to rule the world and kill anything that breathes. Then that means how you see them are completely different than mine.**

**To me, not every villain is evil. And if you think I'm wrong, then don't comment on how wrong I am, because just like how the League of Villains are not going to agree with the current state of hero society, I'm not going to agree with you.**

* * *

**Okay, I got all of that out, replies over, let's resume with the next part.**

* * *

**00:32:59 - 00:33:06**

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right?" Mei said in shock, while the rest either confused or concern of what Ultron did.

"He said, he used the internet to escaaa…" Twice said but stopped when he realized the problem, "oh."

"Oh indeed!" Mei shouted to the villain.

**00:33:06 - 00:33:20**

"Oh… my goodness," All Might said, as he and the rest of the audience, even the villains were shaken by the thought of what Ultron can do.

"A villain who can travel and have complete access to the internet?" Power Loader said, "catching him would be nearly impossible, the only solution I can think of to stop such the threat is to shut down the internet entirely, and that's not an option."

"Seriously, how do you even stop someone like that?" one of the students complained with everyone, worried about what's going to happen in this film.

Aside from Ronan having the capabilities of destroying a planet with one strike, Ultron would be seen as a dangerous threat, not just a robot, but artificial intelligence that can escape from the internet, and trying to find Ultron on the internet would be finding a needle in a haystack in the size of a galaxy.

"And to think, a hero made him," Dabi said, pointing out something that the FWM mentioned.

"This is officially Starks greatest mistake," Aizawa said.

**00:33:20 - 00:33:29**

"That's a good point," Izuku said, remembering Ultron saying that the Avengers' 'extinction' would achieve peace.

"What's the difference?" Denki asked.

"Dead means no longer alive, while extinct means no longer existing. He doesn't want just the Avengers dead, but cease to exist, like prevent more Avengers from appearing."

"Yeah, I still don't get it," the electric boy said, "dead is dead right?"

"Two different words with the same understanding have separate meanings" Tokoyami stated.

**00:33:29 - 00:33:41**

When Stark brought Jarvis out, one certain support girl had a huge reaction.

"No…" she stuttered; a tear fell from her eye from looking at what remains of Jarvis. "that… monster… he destroyed the most beautiful baby I ever saw" …" she continues to sob, covering her eyes as though she didn't want to be seen crying.

While most of the students and villains didn't understand her emotions but realised the implication of what the heroes have lost. The teachers, mainly Power Loader felt pity towards the pink hair girl, understanding that she liked Jarvis, even though it was a program.

Izuku sighed, feeling bad for Hatsume, to give respects, he noted down the fate of Jarvis. a UI that helped Tony Stark through the different films, a co-pilot of the Iron Man suit. He did so much to give the upmost support. And now, after looking over the creation of Ultron, the AI destroyed him so much that what remains of the orange program is ripped apart.

He wrote on Jarvis' page, _'destroyed by Ultron, died without anyone knowing until it was too late.'_

**00:33:41 - 00:34:00**

"Rage?" Kirishima questioned, bringing attention to what Banner said. "he could tell by looking at Jarvis."

"I guess it makes sense visually," Nezu said, agreeing with Bruce, "if Ultron planned to kill Jarvis, he could have taken control of him just as how he took control of the Iron Legion."

"So, what you're saying that Ultron attacked Jarvis by blind rage?" Bakugo said, "how is that possible? Robots can't feel."

"He's more than a robot Bakugo," Asui said, "it's possible that after looking up peace and realized the mission was too much, he put his rage on Jarvis, not to mention that Jarvis was trying to stop him. I remember him saying that he was a good guy."

"Overall, we have an emotional, powerful and very dangerous AI that's trying to extinct the Avengers?" Present Mic said, "even for me that's a bit too much."

**00:34:00 - 00:34:03**

"Speaking of rage," one of the villains said as the teachers and students were surprised to see Thor grabbing Stark by the neck.

"Honestly, after he made an evil AI that could nuke the world if it wanted to, I would be mad at their creator too," Shinso said in a calm tone.

**00:34:03 - 00:34:30**

"She makes a good point" Nezu pointed out, "if Stark designed Ultron and programmed him into a peacekeeping system, what made him want to kill the Avengers?"

"Because he's exactly like Skynet" Denki suggested, "it sees humans as a threat and want to wipe them all out!"

"No," Power Loader disagreed with one of the 1-A students, "I think the program is running as it is, it's designed to achieve peace."

"Okay, but what he's doing isn't peace." The electric student tries to counter-argue.

"Or maybe, we misunderstood what peace means," the warp villain said. Not wanting to say it further and resume watching the film in hopes that they expand the thought.

**00:34:30 - 00:34:57**

"Seriously Stark? you're trying to justify your actions of creating Ultron?" Aizawa said as Stark try to explain his reason for his actions.

**00:34:57 - 00:35:18**

"Of course, we remember that," one of the students said, as most of them were still amazed by the scene.

Unknowing that he will use that to explain why he did this.

**00:35:18 - 00:35:41**

The audience listened to Iron Man as he talks about what they are capable but knowing that they have limits. That they can beat

This was a big through towards the hero side of the audience, they are capable of beating criminals, villains and disasters, but an alien invasion? That would be something new because they don't exist and none of them arrived at Earth, there wasn't any worry. But in this reality, they do exist, and that brings fear to Stark, especially when he had to fight through the madness that happened in the Avengers.

"Stark is getting his fear the better of him," Recovery Girl said, realizing what's going on with Iron Man, "we saw him suffering from trauma in Iron Man 3 and earlier in this film, he's afraid that if aliens invade Earth again, he would never stand a chance.

"I understand what you mean," Nezu said agreeing with the medical staff member of U.A, "it's human for someone to have doubts, we all have our moments where we didn't believe we can do anything, only passing that allows us to become better heroes."

"Or better villains," Kurogiri added.

"Well, sure…" the mouse said, not agreeing with the warp villain but understand what he meant, "but for Stark, he had his doubts take over, become desperate to try and make something that can stop all of it. Only to make the very thing he feared."

"But he does bring up a good point," one of the teachers said, "how can you beat something like an alien invasion?"

**00:35:41 - 00:35:51**

"While it seems to be a poor strategy, he makes a good point." All Might said, "even if there's no chance of saving the day or defeating a powerful villain, it's better to try and put in the effort to save lives, no matter how small it is and how limited you are with your quirks."

With that thoughtful suggestion after hearing Steve's answer, it does make them think about how Tony Stark is keeping up with being a hero. Remembering the nightmare, they seen earlier, it showed some elements that they didn't see until this moment.

"I believe Stark thinks that he has so much responsibility to protect the world from big threats, that only he can stop them from killing everyone, he understands that he cannot do it alone, but thinks that he does. He relies on himself more than he relies on others, and that can take a big toll with their work."

After saying it out, All Might look at different students, mostly Midoriya and Bakugo, and hoped that they don't go down that path.

And for some reason, he has a feeling that this film will show him something he didn't consider, something that he'd had been through but never considered or become aware of it. One of them is how responsibility could affect the hero's health. He knows what it's like too well.

**00:35:51 - 00:36:04**

"Okay, time to find that machine and Avenge Jarvis!" Mei said as Steve put out his order and start the hunt on Ultron.

**00:36:04 - 00:36:12**

The scene then shifted to show a different location, with two figures appearing, the audience see who they are.

"Let's see what the Twins are up to," Toga said.

**00:36:12 - 00:36:33**

The moment they heard the voice, everyone knew what's going on.

"Villains found each other" Tokoyami said.

**00:36:33 - 00:36:55**

Even though people know who Ultron is, some of them found it strange that he was covering himself as he talks about the geometry of belief. When he stood up, it revealed the full new body of the AI.

"Now that's a dark machine," Kirishima said, feeling a fearful vibe towards Ultron's new body, "a manly looking dark machine to that."

**00:36:55 - 00:37:14**

Most of the audience perked up when they heard those certain words.

_'Everyone creates the thing they dread'._

It was words used by the FWM on how heroes are makers of villains.

This film pretty much shows a great example since Iron Man was the one who made Ultron.

**00:37:14 – 00:37:29**

Aside from the strange moment when Ultron forgot the word 'children' (which caused a couple of chuckles from the villains), it does bring a good point on the statement.

Of course, when FWM said 'hero are the makers villains', it doesn't mean just heroes. form what Ultron said, it means that at some point, a person will make something they'll regret making. Hero or villain, or simply a regular civilian, they will eventually create the thing that they fear or hate the most.

All For One created One For All.

The Symbol of Peace created the League of Villains.

Bakugo created Deku.

At some point in someone's life, they will create the very thing they dread. And it will haunt them till the day they die.

**00:37:29 - 00:37:36**

They didn't understand how making children would be something that people would dread. Until Ultron explained it further. And it was nearly right.

Children are the next generation, they are new life that will continue after they outlive the previous generation, people making children is the same as old heroes making new heroes, all so that the old heroes can finish their job and pass away, knowing that future is bright and that their legacy will continue with the next generation.

All Might gave Midoriya One For All, just the same as how Nana gave him the same power because he knows that his time is up and he needs a successor. While it seems bad that All Might would be gone. It's not something he would dread over.

That would be the one thing Ultron overlooked, he understands that Children are made to help the old people end, but he doesn't understand that it's a good thing. That it's the blind hope of a possible better future.

While he's right that people make the thing they dread, children are hope rather than dread.

**00:37:36 - 00:37:46**

Some of the chuckles from the audience, some from villains while others from students.

"Okay, I know Ultron is bad, but how he said it was a bit strange, I couldn't help myself." Uraraka said, being one of the people who chuckled when Ultron said 'yeah.'

**00:37:46 - 00:38:00**

"Now this gotten from bad to worse," Power Loader said when Ultron mentioned other robots working while his main body pulls down a chain. "not only he can travel through the internet, he can also take control of multiple bots at the same time."

"So as long as Ultron is connected to the internet, it's pretty much impossible to catch him," Izuku said, putting it down on his notes and realized how big a threat Ultron was.

**00:38:00 - 00:38:09**

"Now I'm starting to see what Ultron need for the twins," Aizawa said when Ultron mentioned the word 'heads' and knowing what one of them can do, he only hoped that the Avengers are mentally strong to deal with looks at nightmares.

Though it made him curious about what they would see if the female twin used her illusions on them.

**00:38:09 - 00:38:31**

Those who are interested in the twins lean closer, with Izuku ready his notes, the teachers and some villains use their ears to listen to what the male twin's 'little picture' which means his own experience of what happened to him and why they hated the Avengers.

**00:38:31 - 00:39:35**

They listened to their story, hearing how bombs hit their home, how their parents died and how they waited two days in one place looking at a bomb with Stark's name.

It was a surprise to the audience. Especially on the hero side.

For the villain side, they can see why they don't like the Avengers, why they hated Tony Stark, because of what happened, the idea that Stark nearly killed them would haunt them and bring hatred towards the now hero.

For the heroes. they understood that what they're talking about, it was before Tony Stark stops manufacturing weapons and became Iron Man, they understood that Stark didn't know but even then, the people who survive would think that the destruction comes from him. And they couldn't blame them for hating Stark for not only killing their parents but for forcing them to stay in one place looking at the bomb that could explode at any moment. If they were in the same position and the bomb had a hero name, they could see why they would blame it on the said hero.

Usually, there is no excuse for villains to commit crimes, whether that they randomly attack because of their problems through life, because they can't control their quirk or because life isn't fair for them, there is no excuse to do crime or go on a dark path.

But then there's the idea of villains who try to kill a hero because of what the hero did to them, while said hero had no intention or awareness of what they did.

That's a more difficult motivation to counter, especially if the hero was deliberate. Luckily there aren't many moments what that happens, but they do exist.

This backstory would now be in the heroes' heads when they see the twins.

**00:39:35 - 00:39:56**

"And so, we got a trio villain for the Avengers to catch," Sero said, "one's a powerful AI with a bunch of robots he controls, one is faster than Ingenium and one can make people see nightmares. How can the heroes beat that?"

"Together," Izuku said, just when the shot change to show the Avengers tower.

**00:39:56 - 00:40:21**

"Looks like they were busy riding labs and weapon places," Compress said as Hill explained what the villains were doing.

**00:40:21 - 00:40:29**

Hill then gave Steve a tablet which shows a photo. Ultron looking over at a dead man, who happens to be Strucker, the guy who ran the Hydra castle.

What was on there surprised most, and either they were horrified or terrified of what Ultron has done. The only one who wasn't disturbed by the image was Toga, who paid more attention and felt a bit happy to see blood on the wall, especially blood that spelt the English word, 'PEACE'.

"Peace… written in… blood?" All Might shivered from looking at the word, he clutches his fist, feeling angry on how the AI used the word to do such an unforgivable crime, even if that person was a Hydra villain.

Midoriya wrote down the fate of Baron Von Strucker, a guy working for Hydra that research on Loki's scepter, who gave the Twins their powers and was caught by the Avengers, he wrote, _'killed by Ultron in prison, his blood used to write 'PEACE' on the wall.'_

**00:40:29 – 00:40:40**

"Wait, I thought you don't have a girlfriend," Mina said, confused when Barton said that he was talking to his girlfriend on his phone.

She starts to get suspicious towards the quirkless hero, wondering what his love life was and if he has a girlfriend.

**00:40:40 - 00:40:58**

"Guess it makes sense," one of the villains said, "if someone knows too much or something that can cause their downfall, eliminating them would be a better call"

**00:40:58 - 00:41:02**

"at this point, using the internet would be pointless," Kurogiri said, "Ultron would erase everything that would them a hint to how he's going to save the world, including any data or information about certain people like Strucker."

 **00:41:02** \- **00:41:08**

"When the internet's not useful, use paper files," Aizawa said, "due to people attached to putting data online, they would miss information that isn't on those data file."

"Yeah, but online data are convenient," Present Mic said, who prefers looking things up online than on folders, but doesn't mind folders.

"While files are time-consuming and you encounter a lot of irrelevant information, at least it's something to go onto. For them, it's a start."

**00:41:08 - 00:41:19**

"Wait… he knows a black-market arms dealer?" one of the teachers said, having concern towards the Iron man hero. Even Steve having the same faces as the pro heroes.

**00:41:19 - 00:41:22**

"I guess that was before the Cave incident," Cementoss said.

"Wouldn't conventions be dangerous places to go?" Kirishima said, confused to what he meant by conventions.

"He meant weapons conventions, sh*t hair," Bakugo said.

**00:41:22 - 00:41:44**

They listen to information about the guy that Stark knows, from how he has a brand that comes from an Africa dialect from a place called Wakanda, that he's a bad thief. Which was obvious for the obvious since the guy sounds like a villain if he's an arms dealer.

But the name of the country interests them.

"Wakanda," Momo said, "though I know different names of countries, Africa is more difficult to remember all those names, but even so, I don't think it's a real place."

With that Izuku wrote the word on his notes, having a feeling that it would be important, either in this film or in later films, especially if the place doesn't exist.

**00:41:44 - 00:41:56**

From new information, Izuku quickly added more to Wakanda, "so this place, Wa…Wakanda, is the place that had vibranium, I remember Anthony Stark saying that it's the rarest metal on Earth, so that means Wakanda is the only place on Earth that has raw resources of vibranium."

"And an arms dealer has some of it," Mirio said.

"Wait, what does that have to do with Ultron? I don't follow," Denki asked.

"Well there's a connection with Stark, Strucker and Ulysses Klaue, the arms dealer, he would have something that Ultron wants, and I guess it's vibranium, but for what I can't tell."

"While we're not sure what's going to happen, it's still something to go onto, and one step to stop Ultron," Mirio said as they continue to what the film changes to the next scene.

**00:41:56 - 00:42:24**

There wasn't much to tell when they looked at the following scene, as it shows the African coast, with people working with weapons inside of a ship, with many of them expect to be the place where Klaue operates.

**00:42:24 - 00:42:40**

While they saw him in images, the audience had a distaste towards the arms dealer as he complains on the phone, only to press it and press it again.

"Was he… rehearsing his call?" one of the students asked.

"Better to get it right, especially when making a villain speech," Compress replied.

**00:42:40 - 00:43:09**

The following scene was the ship powering down and Klaue being cautious and shoot through the dark, only for Pietro to appear and use his speed to disarm him.

"Another impressive action from the speedster himself," Iida said, feeling both conflicted and impressed, liking how he managed to be faster, but remembering that he's a villain. And he doesn't want to phrase on one.

"No kidding," Mineta said, "he took out both the gun, pulled out the clip, pulled out each bullet and lay down on a singular row before that dealer could turn around!"

"Once again, I believe he would be the fastest person I know with a speed quirk," Izuku said as he notes down the male twin's action as one of his feats.

**00:43:09 - 00:43:23**

"I'm surprised he has candy" Toga giggled when Klaue offered the twins a bowl of sweets.

"Candy! Mine! I want candy!" Twice added as his crazy usual self.

"Those villains are acting like children," one of the teachers said, feeling annoyed by the two villains who make strange behaviours.

**00:43:09 - 00:43:43**

"At least he knows how to do the usual villain intimidations," Kurogiri said, as he sees such villains trying to intimidate others, "while it's easy to do it in front of a scared innocent or a weak hero, a villain is harder to intimidate."

"Usually, I just set them aflame," Dabi said.

"And that's why we stop using you to find recruits." The warp villain added.

**00:43:43 - 00:44:02**

"Can't resist the taste of CANDY!" Twice shouted the last part, right when the male twin snatch and ate a piece of candy, "now I hunger for sugary treats!"

"Don't worry, Twice," Toga reassured the masked villain, "once this film is over, we'll ask cute crossed eye boy for some."

**00:44:02 - 00:44:18**

"Que in Ultron," one of the teachers said, not surprised that Ultron would appear. While the students were jumped by him appearing behind Klaue.

"This is not going to end well for him," Shigaraki said before the expected off-screen attack happens.

**00:44:18 - 00:44:30**

"Yeah, you have to deal with an evil AI that is taller than you!" Mineta shouted, "there's a robot villain in charge."

**00:44:30 - 00:44:42**

"Even I wouldn't guess the barrels of toxic waste, had a hidden compartment of his hidden Vibranium stash," Nezu said, impressed that the arms dealer would go all that way to keep something secret, "then again, it is a very rare and highly valuable material, so it would make sense to keep it hidden."

**00:44:42 - 00:44:47**

While the rest of the audience raised a brow to what Ultron said as Klaue retrieved the Vibranium for him. One certain student from class 1-B recognized the quote he said.

One of them notices her shocked expression, "what is it Ibara?" the orange hair student asked the vine student

(note, the Author isn't good with remembering most of the 1-B students' names, only remembering about… four of them.)

"What he said… that's… Matthew 16:18."

"Matthew… who's Matthew?" one of the students were confused towards the vine girl.

"It's a quote from the holy bible," Ibara said.

"Ah, yeah, forgotten that you're the religious type," Present Mic said.

"Allow me to say the full statement, _'and I say unto thee, that thou art Peter, and upon this rock, I will build my church; and the gates of hell shall not prevail against it',_ "

"So now the AI is using religious quotes? That's a bit unexpected," Power Loader said.

Meanwhile, for those who are curious on what Ultron want with the material, they think about Ibara's quote, as though Ultron saying it with some sort of meaning. For the thoughtful case, they think that he's going to use the Vibranium to make his plans work and to make sure no one else could stop him. Midoriya wrote down the quote, having a feeling that Ultron would use Christian religion quotes more often, and when he does, Ibara would recognize them.

Meanwhile, for the vine student, she felt a bit uncomfortable that a villain is using the words of the bible to describe his sinister plans.

**00:44:47 - 00:45:09**

In another shock, Ultron closed his eyes and the scene cuts back to the image of the internet, before Klaue got a notification on his phone, as Ultron explains that he transfer money onto his dummy holdings.

This surprised most of the audience.

"Did… did he just stolen billions of US dollars using the internet?" Momo asked.

"I… I think he did…" Mei said., realizing how easy it was for an AI with full control of the internet to simply have access to online banking and money to have it transferred to someone else' accounts.

"The internet… was a mistake…" Tokoyami said.

**00:45:09 - 00:45:25**

Eyes wide open when some of the audience realized what Klaue said towards Ultron quote.

"And this is how the deal turns sideways," Kurogiri said, expecting it to happen.

**00:45:25 - 00:45:42**

The audience were jumped, with some screams as the scene shows Ultron using his hand to cut off Klaue's arm.

"That… I did not see that coming" Asui said, who quickly smack Mineta knowing that he would say something inappropriate.

"His body has metal hands that can heat up? Talk about a strange design," Izuku said shaking from Klaue with no left arm and writing down an ability from Ultron's page.

**00:45:42 - 00:45:54**

"Now we know this machine is crazy," Kirishima said, with the students and teachers nodding their heads in agreement after hearing Ultron.

"Who in the world apologies for cutting someone's hand off?" another student asked.

"At least he's still alive and not screaming in agony," Shigaraki said, "usually they cry when it happens."

"Mr Hand-Job over there," Twice said towards Shigaraki. Who in return mumbles from that nickname. "well it's true, you know how to take hands-off, you have a hand fetish! Hand-job!"

"Say hand one more time, and I'll remove yours" Shigaraki threaten the crazed villain.

"Saying that only proves my point,"

"Ignoring the discussion of… hand removal…" Momo interrupted, "we can agree that Ultron is unstable when it comes to Stark," Momo suggested with everyone nodding their heads.

**00:45:54 - 00:46:01**

"And the Avengers arrived at the scene!" Hagakure said, as the students now smiled that the heroes appeared next to the three villains.

The second conflict between the Avengers against Ultron and the twins start.

**00:46:01 - 00:46:11**

Some of the students and villains chuckled from Ultron's omelet joke and how Tony was about to say the same joke.

"Well what they say, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Present Mic said, joining in the laughter.

**00:46:11 - 00:46:34**

As much as Ultron is the main villain and nearly all of the audience hated him, they had to think about what Ultron says, and that's what makes them hate him even more.

For the latest, he told Steve what some of the audience notice, that he's 'pretending to live without a war'.

"He's saying it, not us," All Might said, as most of the time, he notices Steve trying to adapt to the new world, and with so many bad things in the world, he tries to keep going and fight to save lives, but it was hard for him. Especially after the events of Winter Soldier. That brought a new impact on his struggle, but overall, he is a hero.

And that's what counts.

**00:46:34 - 00:46:43**

While the thought of Steve was something, the next thing Ultron said was something to think about, even more, both the concept itself and how Ultron sees it.

_'I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'.'_

This was something for the former symbol of peace himself to think about.

When he became a pro hero, he wanted to make sure everyone is safe, everyone can be happy and everyone can live without fear of villains. He needed to let everyone know that he was there to save them.

That's why he gave himself a title; the Symbol of Peace.

There was a reason why he decided to use the title, he thought that by being the Symbol of Peace that as long as he lives, the world will have peace.

But that's not true, villains still lurk around in the world, people still commit crimes, people still had conflicts or attack others. Even if there was a Symbol of Peace, there wasn't any 'peace in his time.'

So the question is, especially when Ultron brought it up, was he making peace to the world, or was he trying to make the world quiet before another incident occurs? or perhaps he made the world oblivious towards the bad things because they only focus on All Might. And that everything can be solved by him.

Now that he's retired, people are starting to wake up, realizing that the world never had peace in the first place.

Even if he had the title, All Might was never truly the Symbol of Peace. Because how can something that doesn't exist, that can never be achieved, have a symbol?

Ultron is trying to achieve peace. So he wonders how he's going to do it. He can only see something bad from his plans.

**00:46:43 - 00:46:54**

"You didn't say your evil plan, what is it?" Iida complained.

"He's not going to tell the Avengers his plan, that would give him a disadvantage," Todoroki answered.

"Nonsense," Iida counters, "a villain would monologue and explain his evil plot towards the hero, I read it in several books."

"Have those books being from early hero times?" Kurogiri asked.

"Well, as a villain yourself, may I suggest say about explaining evil plots?"

"For crying out loud," Shigaraki said, annoyed by the student in glasses, "of course we don't explain or monologue, that crap is from comic book plots and corny shows, it doesn't work in the real world."

As Iida leave it out, not bother to complain towards the villain, the fight begins.

**00:46:54 - 00:47:32**

The following scene was complete madness.

The audience watch as Iron Man fights against Ultron, Steve and Thor dealing with the bots and the twins while Hawkeye and Black Widow fight against Klaue's men who ordered to shoot both the heroes and villains.

There wasn't much to say about the battle but rather enjoyable to see some action.

**00:47:32 - 00:47:42**

As the scene shows things in slow motion and the male twin running as fast as he could, showing what he sees when he's fast, something appears on Present Mic's cards.

"Oh finally," he said, feeling happy to make an announcement, **"Pietro Maximoff, otherwise known as Quicksilver,"** started with everyone looking at the loud hero, **"Quirk: Speed, he can move and react faster than the average human being and run at great length in a matter of seconds!"**

Hearing that, Izuku smiled, happy to know that he predicted Pietro's quirk name, he added the code name 'Quicksilver' on his notes.

After Mic's announcement, they look back at the screen to see him looking at a slow-paced hammer.

Shigaraki sighed, "Don't tell me he's going to try…"

**00:47:42 - 00:47:47**

Before the villain leader finish, Pietro attempted to grab the hammer, only to be dragged away and flung across the room.

"I guess even with a speed quirk, he still has to follow the rules of physics," Momo said, "even if everything seems slower, the impact is still the same, and we know Thor's hammer is incredibly heavy."

"That and the fact that he's not worthy to hold the hammer" Asui added with the rich student nodding.

**00:47:47 - 00:48:05**

The fight continues, with the good side winning, while Ultron leaves the ship, Captain America and Thor decapitated one of the Ultron bots before Steve threw his shield against three more of Klaue's men, then knocking down Pietro once again.

"One down, two to go," one of the students said as they and the rest of the audience were excited towards the scenes.

**00:48:05 - 00:48:13**

"As much I want the Hulk to appear, this wouldn't be a code green," Izuku said when Banner asked with disrupting noises came as a response.

"You're right young Midoriya," All Might said, "the ship has small space, he would more likely destroy the ship than defeating the villains."

"And yet, I have a feeling he's going to become the Hulk in this fight" Midoriya took a deep breath, hoping his fear wouldn't come true.

**00:48:13 - 00:48:29**

The scene changed to show Wanda using her powers

"Oh no," Uraraka said with wide eyes, "she's going to give Thor Might nightmare illusions!"

**00:48:29 - 00:48:41**

"And unfortunately, her quirk worked on you," Mineta said as everyone was both worried yet interested to see what Thor's nightmare vision would be, already by the scenery, it's completely different to Stark's.

**00:48:41 - 00:48:57**

While Thor was in his vision, the audience were jumped by Quicksilver using his speed to knock back Captain America, then Wanda used her vision powers to put both Steve and Natasha to see visions as well.

While the students were now worried for three of the heroes until illusions from the female twin, words on Present Mic's cards appeared.

 **"Wanda Maximoff"** he announced, **"Known as Scarlet Witch, Quirk: Hex."**

"Hex?" Aizawa turned to face Present Mic, confused by the name of Wanda's powers.

**"She has powers that seem similar to witch hexes, she can use telepathy, telekinesis, and create mental visions for a singular people to see certain things."**

"Okay, that explains it more," Izuku said as he starts to write down information about the Scarlet Witch on his notes, "her quirk has a resemblance of witch-like abilities, that explains the rest mist effects, but witches do magic, but I guess since she's 'enhanced' her quirk would appear magic, but not really, overall, she seems to be powerful, and a dangerous…"

"Deku, can you stop being an obvious nerd and watch the damn movie!" Bakugo snaps at Midoriya who jumped and remain silent.

"Sorry… but with that, she managed to use her quirk against three heroes…" he took a deep breath, waiting to see if she does more illusion abilities or if they're going to see visions of the three heroes' nightmares.

**00:48:57 - 00:49:16**

The next scene then shows Hawkeye finishing off Ultron's bots and Klaue's men, only for Wanda to appear behind him.

"And he's next…" Mina said, worried for Hawkeye, but then surprise her when he reacted fast enough to taser Wanda's mind and comment on how he's not a fan of mind control.

"So, a Symbol of Courage, A Thunder God and an ass-kicking woman are controlled, but defeated by a quirkless guy with a bow?" Bakugo pointed out not angry at the scene but surprised.

"At least he prevented himself from being mind-controlled… again…" Shinso said.

**00:49:16 - 00:49:33**

"Unfortunately, they're too busy looking at their nightmarish visions," Shigaraki said towards Barton, as he and many of the audience lean closer to see and analyses the visions of each hero.

**00:49:33 - 00:52:00 (a long analysis of Captain America, Black Widow and Thor)**

There was silence in the screen room. No talking, no commenting on the visions. They just see and try to understand the visions. Unfortunately, they're not the fear of a hero's failure, not like Stark's, but they are different and it fits with each character.

The quick analysis was Black Widow.

This was interesting for those who were curious to know her backstory. The vision shows a big part of the past, where she's in a school with girls dancing as well as girls in uniforms, there were mentions of a ceremony that she wouldn't fail, it showed Natasha fighting and shooting with her gun, as it shows target board then a guy with a bag on his head, a huge indication that she killed while training.

For most students, they were horrified by the imagery of her vision, as it shows that her life growing up and being in this place hinted that she was trained to be a killer since she was a child. Though the students had been through incidents, they could tell that Romanoff had it worse.

For the ones that are trying to understand her vision, they could tell what her nightmare was.

Izuku wrote down on his notes on what she was afraid of: _'without purpose'._

Throughout watching the reality, they saw parts of Romanoff, and from what they could tell, she felt that she's living in this reality without having a true purpose. From growing up and told that she has no place in the world, all to make her become a killer for the KGB, then she became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D in hopes to make things right, to try and clean her 'red on her ledger', only to be tricked by Hydra. When Steve uncovered the truth, it would have brought an impact to her, as though she's being used most of the time for her skills rather than giving her a real purpose.

And with this vision, it showed her fear of the ceremony, trying to fail so she couldn't do it, but still have to go through it.

And as she said 'she has no place in the world.'

That was her biggest fear.

Then there's Captain America.

His vision was him entering what seems to be a 1940s party, a celebration to the second world war's conclusion. The shots show sounds of photograph getting taken, people dancing, a rough fight between two, a guy wiping red stains off his shirt, mostly to give PTSD flashbacks that someone like Steve who fought in a war.

Then a character the audience would never see again appeared, Peggy Carter, who offered him a dance. One that Steve never got. She told him the war's over and that they can go home, only for the room to become empty, leaving only him.

To those who were curious, they see this as a great point of Steve's ultimate struggle after Avengers. As Midoriya wrote it down for the Captain's fear.

_'Being unable to go back'._

This made good sense for the audience who were interested in the American hero. Winter Soldier showed them that he's trying to adapt to the new world, but it was hard for him. Being in the future was hard for him and he can't go back to the past, he can't be with Peggy, he can't dance with her, he can't celebrate the victory for the war.

And he has no one to share his grief, he was all alone.

The war was over, but he can't go back home.

Finally, there was Thor.

His visions were more fitting for the Asgardian theme. With dancing ladies and masked men surrounding him, then Heimdall appears with pure white eyes.

He was telling Thor that he's going to lead his people to Hel, calling him a destroyer before his lightning sparks out of him, killing someone before Heimdall say to see where his power would lead before sudden flashes of images that seems out of the whole vision.

Ignoring the last part, and seeing Thor's vision, most of those who were curious see this being new towards the Norse God of Thunder. Izuku attempt to try and put it on his notes of what his fear was from this vision alone.

_'Leading Asgard to fall'._

While the previous films show no indication, the vision might indicate what would happen in the future, perhaps something that will happen and the vision was more of a warning for what's to come. Like something bad is going to happen to Asgard.

And what could happen, whatever it is, Thor would be the cause of it.

The vision was also different to Stark, Steve's and Romanoff's, unlike one that shows their fears, this one seems to give him new fears, they don't know if it's because Thor wasn't human and it's harder for Wanda to mind control him or if he was mostly fearless, but either way, it was interesting to see how he's going to take in with the vision, especially the quick images that were too quick for the audience to notice, some of them thought they saw a face that doesn't look human.

Overall, while Wanda was on the villain side, her visions and illusions tied to the person who sees them, they weren't tricks, but rather meaningful fears, from past and future, it would break the person who sees it. For Stark, he took his fear over him and made Ultron.

Now the audience was wondering how the three are going to act after the visions impacted them as well.

**00:52:00 - 00:52:10**

"I guess being tasered in the head would hurt a lot," Denki said while Scarlet Witch was recovering from Barton's electric arrow.

"You probably know how it feels," Todoroki said, unintentionally mocking the electric student.

"Hey, my brain becomes dumber when I use my quirk, I wouldn't know if I felt pain." Denki tried to complain, but the ice-fire student ignored him.

**00:52:10 - 00:52:19**

When Wanda turns to her side and sees the jet and Banner looking over the two, the audience realized her intentions to finish the plan.

"Now we're going to see Banner's fears," Tokoyami said.

"Probably going to be the Hulk and how his quirk is a curse," Asui attempt to predict what Banner's visions would show if they managed to see them.

With that, everyone was worried about what would happen if Wanda managed to control him.

**00:52:19 - 00:52:19**

A sudden change of scene showed Iron Man managing to stop Ultron as the robot crashed onto the ground.

"Yeah!" Bakugo smiled, along with the rest of the students "blow him to pieces Stark!"

**00:52:19 - 00:52:35**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him controlling the other bots," Kirishima said realizing that even if Stark destroys Ultron, it wouldn't stop him for good, only that it takes out one from the rest.

But Bakugo doesn't care, "that doesn't matter, do it Iron Man!"

**00:52:35 - 00:52:42**

"Yeah!" the explosion student said in awe and happiness, a scary grin appears on his face, as he enjoys seeing Ultron explode.

**00:52:42 - 00:52:51**

But the enjoyment of seeing the villain destroyed quickly died down when Hulk appears, with red in his eyes and a very concerning background.

"Oh no," Uraraka pointed out, realized how bad the situation was. "he's in a city, and he's not himself."

"I also guess we're not going to see his vision," Asui said, feeling a bit disappointed but already knew what it would be.

"I mean, Banner is always afraid of turning into the Hulk, so his vision would be obvious," one of the students said.

**00:52:51 - 00:53:09**

"You know, this is exactly why I don't see the Hulk being a hero," Aizawa said. Ever since he saw what Banner can do, and how he got into the Avengers, despite him being good, the 1-A teacher doesn't see the Hulk being a good thing. "what we're seeing is the worst-case scenario for the Hulk, if he's in rage and causing destruction, if the rest of the heroes are unable to help him, then the result would be disastrous."

"I understand what you meant" All Might said, "but he is trying to help."

"Trying isn't enough" the teacher countered the former Symbol of Peace, "a hero is more responsible in incidents than anyone else, if there's collateral damage, if there are human injuries, if there are human casualties, then all of that is on the heroes. which is why pro heroes have to be as efficient as possible, never to fail to save someone or fail to stop the villain."

The teacher then look at the screen, thinking more about the Hulk, "Bruce might be useful in the team, but he's also a burden, with his uncontrollable quirk, he can only do worse than good, causing the heroes to focus on calming down the Hulk rather than stopping the villain, if he exists in our reality, he would never become a pro hero because he's a handicap towards the team."

The rest of the audience had mixed thoughts towards Aizawa seeing the Hulk as a problem, the villains completely disagree with him, the teachers understood what he meant and agreed with the latter statement.

The students, however, it's a mixture of both.

The thought kept in their mind as they watch the upcoming battle.

**00:53:09 - 00:53:18**

"Okay, time to see what Veronica is," Izuku said, flipping his notes to the page where he wrote the word 'Veronica' on his notes, remembering when Stark mentioned the word and that it was a 'worse-case scenario' for the Hulk.

Then they see another satellite launching something as it caught attention to the audience.

"Just how many satellites does Stark have up there?" Mineta said as the scene changes once again.

**00:53:18 - 00:53:31**

The following scene was the police's attempt to try and stop the Hulk, but obviously, it was going to work, the audience watched as the green monster ripped apart of the police truck and kicked a car. All while Stark was getting ready to use 'Veronica'.

They just hope Iron Man can make it before Hulk kills someone.

**00:53:31 - 00:53:58**

Just before Hulk could strike, metal spikes appear in front of him, then more came to form a case, quickly sealing the Hulk in a prison and electrifying him before he could get out.

"Now that's genius" Mei commented, liking the very efficient villain trapping devices, "keep him inside behind something he can't break and wait for him to calm down as Banner, why didn't I think of that?"

"I thought about this too," Power Loader admitted, "but unfortunately, there's one design flaw with this…"

**00:53:58 - 00:54:32**

Though the support teacher predicted it, the next scene shows the cage sinking into the ground. then the Hulk pops up in another location, endangering a woman in a car.

The same support teacher pointed out the aforementioned flaw "While the supposed harden cage can stop the Hulk at full strength, there is nothing underneath, making it easy for him to make a hole in the ground and escape by going under and over."

"You're right Power Loader," Nezu said, "but I believe that's just a way to delay the Hulk, this is only phase one of Veronica."

**00:54:32 - 00:54:44**

Once Iron Man arrived at the scene, everyone froze, staring directly at the screen as they witness Iron Man's new armour.

"for the love of babies!" Mei scream at the top of her voice, jumping around, excited to see Iron Man's new armour, "that is a very big baby!"

 **"And you're right he's big, because that's the Mark 44 Iron Man Suit, or for simpler terms, 'Hulkbuster'!"** Present Mic announce Stark's new suit. **"this incredibly large suit was designed by both Stark and Banner to hold and suppress against the incredible Hulk!"**

"So that's the worst-case scenario," Midoriya said as he jotted quickly on his notes about Veronica.

Overall, everyone shifted their worried thoughts of the Hulk causing trouble, to suspense, feeling hyped up to see two big strong beings clashing together in hopefully an epic fight.

They just hope that Iron Man in his Hulkbuster armour could defeat the enraged Hulk.

**00:54:44 - 00:55:03**

"Don't talk him down, fight him!" Bakugo demanded as he was frustrated that there weren't any punches left.

"Bakugo, sometimes talking things through is better than to fight," All Might said but the explosion boy didn't listen, when he Hulk was raged to hear Banner, he grins knowing that a fight was about to happen.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said. Now seeing Hulk as a villain and Iron Man as a hero.

**00:55:03 - 00:55:50**

The following fight scene was very interesting for the audience, as the Hulk trade blows that caught Stark by surprise, but also Stark managing to stand back, stopping himself with his rockets and going forward to punch back the Hulk.

While a lot of this caused the destruction of property and gave huge concerns towards the teachers and starting to agree with Aizawa's earlier statement, everyone else didn't care as they enjoy the fight.

Then when Stark's left hand was stuck, the floating thing in the air, now called Veronica, launched additional things out of its body.

"I was wondering what that thing was there," Power Loader said, now curious to see what the floating device does.

**00:55:50 - 00:56:07**

As Hulk charges towards Stark, the audience grinned while looking at the arm getting assembled

"So Veronica is a surface baby that gives additional limbs to the Hulkbuster baby!" Mei said, "now that's good thinking."

"Indeed, Hatsume, like spares in case the Hulk managed to get through his armour." Power Loader said, as the students were in awe and two certain students called a shockwave punch manly.

**00:56:07 - 00:56:17**

There were a few chuckles as the audience watch Hulkbuster holding the Hulk down and the suit doing numerous amounts of punches on Hulk's face, all while Stark repeatedly said for Hulk to go to sleep.

"Not exactly like my punches, but it's still a lot in a short amount of time." All Might said, shared the laughter with his students.

**00:56:17 - 00:56:28**

"Good Call," one of the teachers said, "the further away from the population, the better."

**00:56:28 - 00:57:08**

The next fight moment was when Hulk pushed Stark away to another place, Iron Man tried to hold him down but then Hulk kicked him towards an elevator with people still inside.

For a moment, both teachers and students were worried that the whole fight was starting to endanger the people around. While the teachers caught it early, the students were more focused on the fight than the people running around, it was this moment when most of the realized that the fight was getting out of hand.

"I hope this conflict is done as soon as possible" Iida said, "this reckless scene is not only causing destruction but a danger to innocent lives. The hulk must be stopped."

**00:57:08 - 00:57:14**

Some of the audience hated themselves to give out a snicker when Stark said sorry as though he realized how much of a dangerous situation he's in.

"I really should side and say this towards the Hulk in this situation, but I couldn't help how manly he spat that out!" Kirishima said towards the Hulk not caring for how many times he was hit.

**00:57:14 - 00:57:44**

With both Stark and Hulk in the air, and the Hulk managed to damage the armour and hit Veronica, Stark was left with desperate options. He looked at a construction suite and scan to see that it was all clear.

"What is he up to?" Todoroki said as he can the rest of the audience hold back watching to see what Stark does, as a final effort to stop the Hulk and end the fight.

**00:57:44 - 00:58:08**

The final blow was shown.

Everyone was shocked, frozen, didn't move and had mouths wide open as they see Stark make an ultimate smash as Stark punched Hulk down towards the building, causing the entire structure to collapse.

While they saw big destruction of buildings from All Might's battles with big foes and his final battle, it doesn't mean they weren't shocked to see them happen. And while the building had nobody, it was still devastating to see great destruction.

All to stop the Hulk.

They remained silent and hoped this battle was over. if the Hulk was still active, then Iron Man's Hulkbuster suit would a failure.

**00:58:08 - 00:58:37**

Their fears came, when the Hulk got out of the rubble of the building, but then something strange happened.

"His… eyes… his… expression…" Izuku stuttered, still in awe on the building destruction. "I think Wanda's quirk is wearing off."

**00:58:37 - 00:58:58**

The scene then shows an interesting moment at the end of the fight.

The Hulk looked around as people ran away from the scene, some of them were covered in dust, while others were in complete shock to what happened. An understandable reaction for such destruction while being too close to the destruction.

Some of the students and some of the villains felt bad for the Hulk's position, as he realized the destruction and damage he caused before his rage.

While most of the villains didn't care for what they leave behind, they understand that it would make a huge impact, and because the Hulk was part of the Avengers, they knew that the entire battle and incident will pinpoint the heroes to be distrustful, unreliable, causing more damage than the villains.

Same goes with the heroes, which is why they treat buildings and property as though they were people. Rubbles and broken structures? they can be blamed by those who caused it, the villain who grabbed the car, the hero who punches the car in defense, the hero who pushes the villain towards the wall. The hero will always be part to blame for collateral damage. Which is why they try to reduce it as much as possible.

And while all of this was due to Wanda's power controlling the Hulk, most of the audience knew the destruction capabilities the hulk brings, and it was all based on anger, an emotion that's difficult to control.

Most of those who were mixed by the Hulk now sided with Aizawa, the entire sequence illustrated his point

And before Hulk went onto another rampage after seeing armed soldiers, Stark managed to knock him out. ending the conflict.

Everyone took a deep breath, as this was a big fight, started with excitement, and ended with incident.

As for Aizawa, who knew the Hulk isn't capable of being part of the hero team, he remained silent at the aftermath of the fight, looking at the scene in utter disappointment, not to the Hulk, but to the Avengers.

To him, the Avengers failed as heroes.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	46. Avengers: Age of Ultron (Part 3)

**let's resume!**

* * *

**00:58:58 - 00:59:14**

After the incident with the Hulk, the scene shows the heroes sitting and thinking about what happened.

Some of the audience could tell that they're not having a good time, especially what they saw and what they did, it would be easy to be in their position if something like that happened to them.

"At least Banner is back," Uraraka said before taking a deep breath, "at least that's one good thing…"

**00:59:14 - 00:59:23**

"A sensible reaction after what the Hulk did," Aizawa said,

The students and some teachers felt bad for the Hulk and the Avengers because they cause more trouble than solve the Ultron problem, the world is going against them. Sure they don't know about Ultron or the twins but based on how they see it, it was the Hulk rampaging a city.

They only hope that they can give back their trust in the people.

**00:59:23 - 01:00:05**

"After what happened, I do believe staying low and refresh a little would be the best option," Nezu said. "though I wonder where this safe house be."

**01:00:05 - 01:00:18**

"That's the safe house?" one of the students said as the scene shows an open field with a house and big shed, "looks like a barn in the middle of nowhere."

"A perfect disguise for a safe house" Tokoyami commented.

**01:00:18 - 01:00:52**

While some were confused towards Hawkeye's safe house, most realized what the place was for the quirkless bow hero, and when a new face appeared, it mostly confirm their suspicions

"Wait a minute," Mina said. Putting the puzzles together, "is that, Barton's girlfriend?"

"More like his wife based on how he refers her as 'honey'" Momo added to the pink girl's realization of Hawkeye's love life.

**01:00:52 - 01:01:12**

While the surprise of Barton's wife was something for the audience and a few thought about Stark's theory that she's actually a part of some cover, it was quickly rubbed out when two children ran into the scene and hugging him, happy to see him again.

"At this point, you can't deny it Stark," Aizawa said when Stark thinks that the children are smaller agents.

"Well…" Mina said, giving an embarrassed smile, "that certainly take Hawkeye out of my shipping ideas…"

"So the safe house is his own house," All Might said, "and this is his family, I guess it makes sense. But it's still a surprise."

"Well, nobody wants to talk about their personal lives during hero work," one of the teachers said.

Back to the Pink student, she felt slightly bummed out that Hawkeye is already a married man and a father, while she has some thoughts with having him and Natasha together, she quickly forgets them after this scene, she still feels happy that Barton found someone he loves. And that made her happy.

**01:01:12 - 01:01:29**

"I guess keeping family members a secret makes sense," Asui said, "it's a way for a hero or a special agent to keep their family safe from harm."

"It also applies to our reality as well" one of the teachers pointed out, "once you become pro heroes, you can keep any of your relatives a secret from official documents on hero information, it's a contingency to keep villains from tracking down and killing any of your family members."

"Yeah, but for someone related to Endeavor, it's a bit hard to keep that a secret," Todoroki said, thinking about his father.

"Well you don't have to worry from us," Toga said, "aside from Hand-Job over there, I would never think of going after any of your moms or dads… I prefer cutting those I like, not their relatives. Unless they introduce me to them…"

"It would be disgraceful to Stain's vision if we go to the parents than the heroes, they're innocent to the false heroes," Spinner said.

Dabi shrugged, as he had a mindset to take vengeance on a certain someone and that someone happens to be one of the student's father.

(for those who don't know, Dabi is Shoto's brother and the son of Endeavor… what? it was obvious if you didn't know that even if you don't read the manga, in which the Author of this fanfiction hasn't, then shame on you!)

**01:01:29 - 01:01:46**

A few chuckles came from the students when they find out that Barton's family is going to have a third child and found it touching that they were going to name the newborn after Black Widow, only to realize it would be a boy.

"At least Nathaniel is close to Natasha," Mina said.

**01:01:46 - 01:02:07**

"I guess it makes sense," Izuku said, remembering what Thor saw in Wanda's vision, "there were some bits that seem to be out of place, maybe they're hints of something. I don't know what, but I want to know."

"As long as he stays low, then he can search for his answers," Nezu said.

**01:02:07 - 01:02:23**

"And now Steve is having his trouble on his visions," All Might noticed, when Peggy's echo haunted Steve, "what he saw will remind him of a painful truth… I hope he becomes better from it."

**01:02:23 - 01:02:51**

"even Hawkeye's wife knows the shipping potential of Natasha and Banner," Hagakure said as she and Mina smiled from the fact that they pointed it out.

**01:02:51 - 01:03:00**

"He's a grown man," Mina said, shaking her hand, "you can explain it to him now!"

"Mina, I think that's a joke," Kirishima said being the obvious one in the group.

"I know," Mina respond, "but I don't like people being ignorant with relationships!"

**01:03:00 - 01:03:41**

"Well, kind of obvious" Bakugo said when Barton suggest that The Avengers doesn't need him.

"Bakugo," Denki said, "as much as I don't mind your shouting, can you please tone down with the 'q-less can't be heroes' skit?" he tried not to say 'quirkless' in case he triggers the loud noise again.

"Have to agree with Denki" Kirishima added, "what's your problem with such an idea? I didn't think it was possible, I do think someone who's quirkless can be heroes."

"I won't tell you anything!" the raging student shouted, "I just don't think it's possible in our reality."

"Well, either way, you need to stop bringing it up," Kirishima said, with the rest of the students nodding in agreement.

Bakugo remained quiet but thought about the concept.

**01:03:41 - 01:04:01**

He listened to the two talking about how Hawkeye is needed in the Avengers, and how the team is in a mess, which judging on earlier scenes make sense, they seem to fall apart and everyone else hope they can be put together to finally finish off Ultron.

As much as he hates to admit it, Bakugo thought that when a team is falling apart, they have to be together to fight a larger foe, and it doesn't just mean the powerful, but everyone in the team, even if they're quirkless.

He kept watching the film, and hope he doesn't have to think more of Hawkeye and how important he is in the team despite being the weakest amongst them.

**01:04:01 - 01:04:32**

There wasn't much to say about the scene, as it was a nice touching moment for the two couple, a reasonable response for her to have concerns towards the bow hero, in fear that he might not come back but hope that he could keep the team together.

Overall, it was a good moment for Hawkeye.

**01:04:32 - 01:04:47**

The scene then changes to a lab in Seoul, Korea showing Dr Cho.

"Hey, it's that doctor with the healing tissue," Mei said as she notices her walking into a dark room.

Then Ultron appears.

"Okay that's not good," Mei was jumped from seeing the robot.

"Also straight to the point," Kurogiri said towards Ultron's warning.

**01:04:47 - 01:05:04**

"I guess I found it a bit strange that Ultron hesitated when he was about to attack Cho," Uraraka pointed out, remembering the first fight scene with Ultron.

"Okay, but I don't get it," Mei was confused towards the robot's intention, "why does he need a device that prints artificial tissue? Is he going to make a skin layer for his body?"

"I suggest listen to what they say, Hatsume" Power Loader said as the pink hair girl stared at the screen.

**01:05:04 - 01:05:04**

"Oh no," Hagakure said in worry, "now he used the scepter's mind control thingy on Cho!"

While the students and some teachers were concern for what Ultron was planning, the other teachers and the two supports realized what Ultron is doing and why he took Vibranium.

"Okay, I think I understood what he's planning," Power Loader said before turning to his student, "do you understand."

'Yeah… if I'm correct, he's going to use Dr Cho's cradle and Vibranium to create a full-body for Ultron to use, like making a robot made entirely out of the stuff.

"Wait, so he's going to force her to make a vibranium robot?" Mineta said in concern.

"That's what it seems," Nezu said.

"Steve's shield is one thing, but a robot made out of his shield, he would be unstoppable," Sero said.

"Then let's hope, the Avengers stop him before he could create this body," Kirishima suggested.

**01:05:04 - 01:05:40**

The scene then shifted to show the Barton house, with flashbacks of Romanoff's and Banner's visions. While many knew that they're still recovering, they were ready to hear what they have to say.

This also brings attention to Mina who expect a conversation between the two.

**01:05:40 - 01:06:00**

"So many romantic metaphors in that conversation!" Mina clutches her fist, listening closely to the conversation between Romanoff and Banner.

**01:06:00 - 01:07:26**

There wasn't much talking during the talk between the two, as Natasha wants to be Banner, but surprisingly, Banner rejected her.

The purple pervert was cross towards Banner, thinking that an attractive lady wanted him and yet he turned him down.

Mina also didn't like Banner giving reasons to why he can't be with her, all she wants is for one of her ships to come true without it being obvious like Stark and Pepper.

Both ultimately missing the point, with some of the audience understand that Bruce is too dangerous for him to be with Natasha. Him running away is a way to protect her and that's understandable.

**01:07:26 - 01:07:35**

"I guess having gamma radiation, he wouldn't be able to have children" All Might said when Banner brought up the fact that he psychically can't have children.

**01:07:35 - 01:07:40**

"Huh," some of the audience perked up when Romanoff said that she can't have kids as well.

**01:07:40 - 01:08:19**

Listening to Black Widow was something, as she explains the graduation ceremony, something that was mentioned during her nightmare vision.

And it turns out it was an operation to prevent Romanoff to have any children, all to make sure she doesn't have any remorse, any worries, anything to have feelings towards someone else. Meaning that she would be what they wanted her to be, a cold killing machine.

"That is so messed up," Nejire said with the rest of the females in the audience as well as most of the other audience agreeing with one of the big three.

"Yeah, really messed up," Uraraka said, "what kind of place was she raised in?"

"Unfortunately, one where they make her nothing but a killer," Izuku said, after he finished writing such information. "I guess being in the Avengers helps her more, knowing that she can be better than what she was raised to do."

From the mentions of Natasha having a dark history in the previous film, the visions of where she was raised and the ceremony, it's no doubt that Romanoff was made to be a heartless villain, they remember that Barton was originally supposed to kill her, but instead gave her a second chance. And from that, she managed to become good.

But the past still haunts her, a reminder of who she was and what made her who she is in the film.

**01:08:40 - 01:08:49**

"A constant reminder that Steve doesn't like people he trusts keeping secrets from him," one of the teachers said when the scene shifted to Steve and Stark chopping wood.

**01:08:49 - 01:09:27**

"It's just not about ending the fight, Stark," All Might said as the two argued about their trust and how Stark didn't say his plans with Ultron. "a Heroes' mission isn't about ending the fight; it's about protecting innocent."

He could have said more but stopped when Steve ripped a log with his bare hands, expecting him to make a response.

**01:09:27 - 01:09:36**

Captain America made a very interesting statement, one that felt true to the character and brings an interesting point for the audience.

_"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people, die, every time."_

The statement means that it's hard to win a war very early, creating assumptions and accessions that would kill people even if they didn't do anything wrong. And that leads to wars and suffering.

A great example being Project Insight, in which Steve Rogers has experienced, even without the algorithm, Steve still sees it being a bad thing as it can take slight errors to take out innocent people. And after finding out what Project Insight's real intention, it would impact Steve to believe that no one can able to stop a war or a crime before it's committed.

"So true, captain," All Might said, "take note to what he said students, "it's the unfortunate truth, but one that shows the line and limits of our actions."

"Already noted it," Izuku said, writing the statement on his notes. With his teacher smiling towards his successor.

**01:09:36 - 01:09:54**

"Oh, I just notice the log piles," Kirishima said, chuckling towards the comparison between Stark's and Steve's pile of chopped logs, "I guess you can't beat someone with enhanced strength in log chopping."

**01:09:54 - 01:10:16**

When Stark approaches a tractor, a familiar face appeared out of nowhere, one that none of the audience would expect.

"It's Nick Fury!" Uraraka pointed out, "and look, he has his eyepatch back"

"Guess he gotten a new one after his tasks in Europe," Asui suggested while the rest of the students are glad to see the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**01:10:16 - 01:10:43**

"Make sense," Aizawa said, feeling a bit heartwarming towards Fury and how he interacts with Stark over the previous films, he took a deep breath before saying, "like dealing with a problem child."

**01:10:43 - 01:10:57**

At first, the audience was confused when Stark claims that he killed the Avengers, then he explained it further, and now they understand what he meant.

"He's talking about his vision," All Might said, now focused on the film, curious on how he felt about the nightmare he saw.

**01:10:57 - 01:11:17**

The former symbol of peace took a deep breath when he heard those words. He remembered the theme of Iron Man in the first film, Legacy. On how he wanted to leave behind a good legacy rather than a bad one.

Now in this film, he's facing the challenge of a legacy, once he turned a corrupting legacy of profiting on war and suffering, to becoming a hero and help improve the world with his arc reactors.

But suddenly it shifted from that to being not good enough to defend the world from outside threats, the team wasn't strong enough to defeat them and Stark wasn't strong enough to defend them.

That's why he created the Ultron project, artificial intelligence that can encounter the aliens. Only it turned out worse.

To All Might and some students and teachers, they understood that Stark was trying to encounter his hero nightmare of failure, he was shown what would happen if he failed and that fear overwhelm him. It made him act irrationally and created something that could of making the world a better place, but instead a great threat for the Avengers.

It was said that he had good intentions, but disappointing that it went wrong.

**01:11:17 - 01:11:41**

"A thought that would never occur for a hero's nightmare" All Might though when Fury brought up the worst part of the nightmare. "living long enough to see everyone die and the world burn."

He didn't want to think about it, but he thought of a worst-case scenario, he closed his eyes and saw this scenario.

A bad moment where he stood all alone in a ruined city, with bodies upon bodies of the pro heroes, the students at U.A and innocent people he knew, all dead on the ground in front of him, he kneels, looking down at the corpse of Midoriya, then looked up to see All For One, towering over him, giving a big grin, he didn't make a move, he didn't attack, he just looks directly at the number one hero, knowing that All Might has failed everyone.

This was All Might's version of a hero's nightmare.

Dying at the hands of villains was one thing, but living to know that you've failed was so much to take in. The number one hero wouldn't know how he could feel or act if it happened.

He snapped back to reality, put his hand on his forehead, he didn't want to think of it he didn't need to think about the worst-case scenario. Because he managed to lock All For One away for good.

He hoped that it never came true and hope Stark doesn't have his vision come true as well.

**01:11:41 - 01:11:45**

"Hey it's Thor Might," Izuku said, happy to see the Norse thunder god, now curious to what he's doing, and how he's going to find answers from his visions.

**01:11:45 - 01:11:54**

"Good to see Selvig again," Present Mic said, as he and the rest of the audience remembered the events of Dark World. For better or for worse.

"I guess Thor Might needed him for something, but for what?" Kurogiri pointed out.

**01:11:54 - 01:12:02**

"At this point, he's used to working with him," Aizawa said right before the scene shifted back at Barton's home.

**01:12:02 - 01:12:22**

"Consider that he's on the internet and he's constantly multiplying, it would be easy to track Ultron," Aizawa said.

"Wait, if Ultron can be easily tracked, why not go to his location and destroy him?" Kirishima said.

"Two reasons red hair," Bakugo said, "he can escape through the internet and find a new body and you're dealing with a metal robot, not a hard task but for them it is."

"He's right," one of the teachers said, "unless they figure out a way to pull Ultron out of the internet or erase him from the internet, it would be pointless to face him head-to-head."

"If that's the case, then what can they do?" Kirishima asked with no one answering. Mainly due to them not having one for the meantime.

**01:12:22 - 01:12:32**

"He can't be serious right?" Power Loader said, surprised to hear that Stark managed to hack into one of the most well-guarded, and well-secured places in the United States, if not, the World.

Meanwhile for the rest of the audience, while there were concerning of Ultron trying to access the nuclear codes, they were also surprised that the AI is having a hard time, especially when he managed to easily steal and exchange online currency.

**01:12:32 - 01:12:51**

"An Ally?" one of the teachers raised a brow when they heard the word, "so there's someone who's keeping Ultron from gaining access to nuclear missiles."

"While it brings red flags that this so-called ally is constantly changing the codes, at least it keeps Ultron from destroying the world," Aizawa said.

**01:12:51 - 01:13:40**

The audience listens to the short speech from Nick Fury, saying about Ultron and how the team has to defeat them.

While the villains and a few students saw this as a typical hero speech to motivate the team, the rest understood and know what he meant and how Ultron's mission, even if it means peace could cause global destruction, especially if he's after nuclear codes.

There wasn't much to say in the scene but overall an interesting speech.

**01:13:40 - 01:13:44**

Which after ended with a joke when Romanoff said that Steve didn't like rude words.

"Still going on that 'language' thing," Bakugo said, feeling annoyed by the joke.

Meanwhile, a few students chuckle from that scene.

**01:13:44 - 01:14:04**

"That's because he wasn't programmed to protect the human race" Mei pointed out, "he was programmed to achieve 'Peace in our time', and admittedly they also amazingly failed that too!"

Meanwhile, for the rest of the audience, they debated what Ultron wanted, most agreed to what Steve said, that Ultron wanted to become better than the Avengers. However many were confused to why he wanted to be better with a few assuming that Ultron is no better than an AI thinking that destroying the human race would protect them.

While they don't know Ultron's true intention, they know he's trying to destroy the human race but found it interesting that the AI is coming back to designing the human form. They also don't know where 'Peace in our Time' fits with his plans. Which bring back the question of how Ultron sees Peace.

**01:14:04 - 01:14:13**

"Evolve?" one of the students said, confused on what Banner meant that Ultron wants to evolve.

Midoriya quickly goes back to his notes to look at the quotes that Ultron said in the film, he found a certain quote that hinted his plan and connects with him wanting to evolve.

_"How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?"_

At first, they thought about their world and how they restrict their quirks to keep them safe, but they wonder how it's applied to this reality.

Things are starting to come together, slowly and surely as they watch the film.

**01:14:13 - 01:14:28**

The scene then changed to show a new body in the cradle, Cho mentioning that the Vibranium is binding with the tissue.

"Okay, now I know what he meant by evolving," Midoriya said.

"He's making a body out of vibrating metal!" Twice shouted, "he's going to evolve himself from regular robot-human to extremely strong human robot."

"More… or less…" Midoriya said, unsettled by the villain's shouting.

**01:14:28 - 01:14:36**

"Hey not Ultron, they only had a limited amount of Vibranium, they could only make a shield out of it," Iida pointed out.

"Not to mention they made the shield in pre-quirk times," Asui said, "what else would they use that for?"

**01:14:36 - 01:14:52**

The scene then shows Ultron destroying the crystal sphere of Loki's scepter, revealing a glowing yellow rock in he placed on the forehead of his new body.

Quickly, some of the audience already knew what it was.

"Is that… What I think it is?" Mina said, with shock from her black and yellow eyes.

"Another Infinity Stone?" Izuku put out the obvious, "yeah, I think it is."

"So… let me get this straight," Toga said, trying to understand the scepter "back in The Avengers, when Loki was holding that scepter, he was also holding an infinity stone? Without any of us knowing about it!?"

"Seems to be the case," Kurogiri said.

"That's just purely insane! And Hydra had this stone too!"

With this, it brought a terrible realization to the audience of what Ultron has, knowing the destructive capabilities of an infinity stone and now, he's going to have said stone on his forehead if he managed to control this new body.

"That would be one heck of an evolution," Hatsume commented to the reveal.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he put in a note on the Infinity stone, expanding the collection of powerful stones.

**01:14:52 - 01:15:03**

"Okay, time for the Avengers to get their act together and take down that evil robot!" Uraraka said as the students were excited to see the team getting ready for the next fight.

**01:15:03 - 01:15:09**

"And all the weapons from Hydra during the war," Power Loader pointed out, "but yeah, things change and science gets crazier with each discovery."

**01:15:09 - 01:15:58**

After the team left the Barton residence, the scene changes to show Selvig and Thor at a new location, the scientist saying that it was the Water of Sight.

"Interesting," Momo said, thinking about the name, "I don't believe there's such a thing called the Water of Sight in Norse mythology, or anything from our reality."

"It must be only limited to this reality," Nezu suggested. "and from the name alone, I believe this will help Thor Might's dilemma."

**01:15:58 - 01:16:14**

"Well, that would be nice if we even know what the Legend is!" Denki complained as the two explain the Water of Sight and how Thor can use it to return to his dream.

"It still brings a danger towards the well and why not a lot of people use it," Jiro said.

**01:16:14 - 01:16:24**

The scene then changes to show the Nexus, where Stark is on the computer surrounded by servers. Trying to find their 'ally' who had been hacking nuclear codes and changing them so Ultron can't use them.

"Yeah, finding the hacker in the world's biggest internet hub would be what you said, it would take forever to find that needle." Mei pointed out when Stark said that finding the ally would be finding a needle in the world's biggest haystack.

**01:16:24 - 01:16:31**

"A magnet?" Mei said, before thinking about what Stark said on how he can find the needle. "that's right, a magnet! You can use a magnet to pull the needle away from the haystack and boom! We found our needle. Tony Stark, you are a genius!"

"but the question is, how is he going to use a magnet for his needle in a coding sense." Power Loader said, right before Stark starts finding his ally.

**01:16:31 - 01:16:39**

"Oh, now that's smart," Kurogiri said, "by using the hub, he's using it to gain access to nuclear codes himself, that way,

"Okay, I get it," Midoriya said, finally putting the pieces together, "the ally will deny him and he can easily trace and track them down, ultimately discovering said ally."

"that is just… pure genius, typical for the Iron Man himself," Mei said, feeling happy towards the inventive metal armor hero.

**01:16:39 - 01:17:13**

Back to Thor, the following scene was Thor in the Water of Sight. Where he returned to his vision and saw more than short glimpses.

While it showed short clips of earlier scenes, the main part was four stones, the stones that the audience knew so much about, the Yellow stone from Loki's Scepter, the Purple stone of the Orb, the Red stone from the Aether and the Blue stone in the Tesseract. All coming together to reveal an orange circle.

This was a huge hint towards the audience, they don't what it means, they hope it will be explained later, but for now, the main focus was the yellow stone.

Of course, this dream wasn't forgotten, Midoriya put as much as he could from this vision onto his notes including the four stones coming together, he tries to understand what it means and what is to come.

**01:17:13 - 01:17:26**

As the scene shifted and the scene shows Ultron getting uploaded to the new body, the audience starts to get worried that the Avengers won't make it in time.

"Come on guys, be there," Izuku said, shaking in hope.

**01:17:26 - 01:17:50**

When Wanda said that she can read Ultron's mind, some of the audience were curious, they knew that her power allows her to read minds and it made them curious about how Ultron thinks.

Then the vision was shown, it was quick, but enough, a planet getting destroyed.

Such a thing shocked Wanda, the audience notices how she reacted.

**01:17:50 - 01:18:07**

"Now you're starting to realize how bad Ultron is huh?" one of the students said as they notice Wanda having a concern towards following Ultron.

"Obviously," Toga replied, before taking a deep breath, "if Ultron's plan is for global destruction, I don't think the twins would even follow him, I wouldn't follow Ultron if making the world better means killing all life."

The villain girl turns to the screen and realized the female twin's situation, how she felt towards Ultron was the same for how she felt when Shigaraki didn't care for the League's intentions.

**01:18:07 - 01:18:14**

"Wait, Noah?" one of the 1-B students questioned, with them and most of the audience confused by the name.

But one knew the name, knew it too well.

"This is yet again another thing from the holy bible," Ibara said, a straight out and heartbreaking tone.

"So this is once again another Christian reference?" Izuku said getting his notes ready while the religious girl closed her eyes and start to explain after opening them.

"He's referring to Noah's Ark," Ibara started, "it's a known tale in Christianity, a story about how a man named Noah build a giant Ark boat for an upcoming flood, with it, he boarded himself, his family and two of each animal of the world to keep them safe."

"That… sounds like a good children tale," Pony said to her classmate.

"When I was a kid it was, but then I learned more about it, the details were… not what I expect…"

Some of the students notice her expression, a felt of sadness as she touches her vine hair. To a few, it seems to be a subject that was sensitive to her.

"You don't have to talk about it if you want to," Izuku suggested, closing his notes.

"No." the vine girl responds, "it's better to say it." She then lifted her head and continue with the truth behind Noah's ark. "at the time, the world was in chaos and people were violent towards another, so when the Lord saw these problems, he created a flood that covered the earth, killing all the sinners in the world, but also every living thing on the planet, everyone except those on board Noah's ark."

While most knew that the story doesn't seem true and it's part of a religion, they understood why Ibara have mixed feelings about the story of Noah's Ark, especially when Ultron point him out when he's planning to destroy everything.

"The Lord said that he will never make another flood, so what Ulton is doing… what he's doing is blasphemous for doing such an act."

Meanwhile, for the rest of the audience, they start to understand Ultron's plan and also his mindset. They listen to what he has to say, and they hope the twins don't follow along with him, especially when they seem to question the AI.

**01:18:14 - 01:18:43**

"I… I still don't get it" Hatsume said as she and everyone else sees Ultron being, by Wanda's words, a madman, "Stark originally made Ultron a peacekeeping program, why would he kill everyone?"

"How can one go about obtaining peace?"

The audience turns to one of the empty seats and the hearing voice and saw the FWM, feeling relaxed on her seat, "what?" the support student asked, as she didn't listen to what the hooded girl said.

"I said, how can one go about obtaining peace?" the FWM repeated, "take your world for example, can you say that there's peace in your world? Even if there was a 'Symbol of Peace' running around?"

The audience remains silent, thinking about the question, they thought about if their world was in true peace, but there's no denying that there are problems with their world and if there was indeed peace, then there wouldn't be any problems.

All Might was willing to speak up, worlds that felt so wrong coming from the former Symbol of Peace himself, "as much as I want to deny it… it's not…"

"About time you figured it out," the FWM smirked, "if there was peace, then there wouldn't be any villains or conflicts in the world, if there was peace, then there wouldn't be any use nor purpose for Pro Heroes, a great mind and a guest from one of the Fanfiction reviews said, 'peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding'."

"That's it, isn't it?" Izuku spoke up, finally putting it together, "Because we, humans cannot understand each other and are always at conflict with one another. True peace cannot be obtained... which is why Ultron is going to wipe the slate clean."

"Bingo!" the FWM snaps her fingers and point to the green hair student, "no more humans equal world peace." She ended her statement, making two peace signs with her four-fingered hands.

Though the girl seems happy about the thought, everyone else was horrified.

Mei stutters from this idea, "But… but… he was programmed for peace… Stark might have done something wrong… maybe that's why…"

"Maybe nothing… Hatsume" FWM interrupted, "Ultron's program is working as it is, there's nothing wrong with it, in fact, I say that Ultron is more of a Symbol of Peace than All Might, at least he's aiming for peace."

"No," All Might irrationally argue, "there's always alternative for peace, there is always a better way to make peace."

"Mighty, I'm just saying, there is no such thing as peace, and beating up villains and saving lives will not achieve that. As long as people are different, peace cannot be achieved." The FWM stood up and walk towards the nearest wall beside her. "I can only see two options to make peace, wipe away the board or have every living have the same mindset. Ultron is doing both."

And with that, and the FWM went away, it left the audience with a lot of questions and a lot of concerns. As well as the concept of peace itself.

Many of them, however, are starting to admit that their world isn't in peace and a Symbol of Peace wouldn't change anything.

(Author's Note; I would like to thank the anonymous guest for putting out an interesting script that I used for this, I know it might be a bit lazy but I found it interesting and what I was looking for, so I extended it and make it better, I thank you once again.)

**01:18:43 - 01:19:03**

After Ultron's speech and Wanda realizing Cho from the Scepter's mind control, the doctor paused the uploading, causing Ultron to act and attack everyone.

Seeing the AI kill innocent scientists madden the heroes and upset the students, they didn't like how the robot act so irrationally.

"At least Wanda and Pietro will go against the robot" Spinner said with the rest of the villains' nod in agreement.

**01:19:03 - 01:19:12**

"At this point, the only thing I understand from you is that you want to destroy all life on the planet!" Denki said.

**01:19:12 - 01:19:35**

They watch as the Avengers managed to arrive at the scene, with Steve finding a barely breathing Dr Cho.

"At least she's okay," Uraraka said as she and the rest of the audience were relieved that she managed to survive.

**01:19:35 - 01:19:56**

"Agreed," Nezu said, "consider this is an Infinity Stone we're dealing with, getting the stone away from Ultron would be the best solution."

And with that, the third conflict with Ultron begins.

**01:19:56 - 01:20:10**

"Seems a bit obvious for Ultron to take a truck that came from the lab," one of the students said.

"Well Ultron is in a hurry, so he has to take what's good for him, even if he gets spotted by the heroes." one of the teachers explained.

**01:20:10 - 01:20:21**

"Aside from causing more collateral damage from the truck crashing, that is a smart move," Iida said, "smarter since we know what those stones are capable of."

"Yeah, one can alter the world in darkness another can destroy organic life with a touch, who knows what this one can do." Asui pointed out.

"and since Ultron is near the cradle, this seems to be a hard task for the Avengers," Izuku said, as he gets ready to see a chase between the heroes and the truck.

**01:20:21 - 01:20:43**

The following scene was Steve managing to get on top of the truck, while Ultron tries to blast him off, up until he destroyed the back doors. Sending Steve in the air and landed on the broken doors below.

"Okay, I know this is a different reality and it has different things, but that part was illogical," Momo pointed out, "he's on a moving vehicle if he let go and stay in the air that long, then he would be away from the truck and landed on the street."

"Are you seriously going to complain about that?" Mina asked.

"look, I understand that some parts of this reality can be a bit illogical but there is reason, what we saw denies basic physics and gravity."

"Well even if that's the case, at least Steve can still holding on," Hagakure said before they resume watching the scene.

**01:20:43 - 01:20:51**

"Yeah, way to down the captain, Barton, so unmanly," Kirishima said when Hawkeye said Steve is no match against Ultron.

"He's just being honest" Shinso commented.

**01:20:51 - 01:21:32**

The chase scene goes on, with Captain America using the other cars to pull himself up and get back on the truck, then fight against Ultron as he uses his shield to defend himself and threw it at Ultron, only for the AI to threw it on the street.

Though the Captain seems to be in trouble, the audience loved every moment when he fights and defend, showing great skills even when he's outmatched.

Captain America never disappoint the students to show great skills for a hero.

**01:21:32 - 01:22:21**

The next scene then shows Black Widow entering the scene, with a motorcycle to keep up with the truck.

"That is so cool," Hagakure said as she and the rest of the girls love how the female hero of the group rides a bike while carrying the

"Got to admit, it looks like a sweet ride' Jiro smiled to the scene.

"Yeah, Black Widow to the rescue!" Uraraka cheered as the female hero threw a shield to Steve to counter Ultron.

**01:22:21 - 01:22:25**

"Okay, I know he can pull and push people, but the ground! how crazy is this robot!?" Mineta complained just when Black Widow stops herself from crashing to the raised rock.

**01:22:25 - 01:22:52**

The scene then shows Ultron kicking Steve off the truck and raised the ground to flip three cars in the air.

In slow motion, the audience glues their eyes to the screen as they watch Steve managing to not only dodge them but use the crashed cars to jump himself back on the truck.

"Now that's a manly comeback!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said while the rest smiled on the quick reaction from the symbol of courage.

"He's not giving a second for Ultron to stop when he gets down, he comes back up to fight," All Might said, smiling at the American themed hero.

**01:22:52 - 01:23:04**

"Great plan," Iida said, "drawing Ultron's guard to keep them from attacking Black Widow and any drivers in their way, all while keeping them in the air."

"Now Barton has to deal with the Guards" Tokoyami pointed out as the two bots landed on the Quinjet.

**01:23:04 - 01:23:16**

"Do a barrel roll!" Present Mic joked as the students and some teachers smiled and snickered from the loud hero's with Barton doing a barrel roll to get the two bots off him.

**01:23:16 - 01:23:32**

"And now they're off the truck!" Kirishima said, continue to be excited from the fight between Captain America and Ultron, now fighting on a train.

**01:23:32 - 01:23:52**

While Steve fights the robot on the train and the two guards fly back to the truck, Black Widow managed to get herself on the truck.

"Okay, she's in the truck" Asui pointed out, "now what?"

**01:23:52 - 01:24:01**

The scene then shows the two bots arriving at the truck, the audience expected them to go inside and attempt to push Romanoff out.

But instead, each one attached themselves on each side of the truck.

"what in the world they're doing?" Aizawa asked, looking closely to the screen.

**01:24:01 - 01:24:28**

In a twist of surprise, the two bots boost their rockets and without warning, the truck started to lift in the air, flying over the upcoming cops ready to stop the truck.

"Okay, am I even surprised at this point!?" Mineta complained.

"Yeah, but it's still shocking," Izuku said, putting the feat on his notes, "but remember, Romanoff is still on that truck, how is she going to get out of this one?"

**01:24:28 - 01:24:43**

"Is she going to drop the cradle onto the Quinjet?" Midnight said with the rest of the teachers thinking about the action.

"As long as the stone is secure and away from the stone, it might work, but it's also dangerous," Aizawa said, "but if it gets the job done. Then it's the only option."

**01:24:43 - 01:24:47**

The scene then changes to show Ultron beating up Steve, the captain tried his best to defend himself, but he was cornered.

"Come on Cap, don't give!" Izuku said, hoping for Steve to fight back.

**01:24:47 - 01:24:55**

But in another surprise turn of events, Captain America was saved, not by one of his teammates.

But by Quicksilver.

"What the?" one of the students were confused, just when the handrails stop Ultron's path, he turns to see Wanda using her powers.

"Yeah!" some of the villains cheered, happy to see the twin villains fighting back against a greater evil robot.

For the students and teachers, they were surprised that the twins decided to fight back, it was good to see the two decided to fight back against Ultron, and this brought an interesting thought.

Are the twins going to join the good side?

It would be wild if it was the case.

**01:24:55 - 01:24:15**

After Ultron make one more blast through the train and left said train, the scene then shows the end of the line, with the train still going fast.

"Now that's a problem," one of the teachers said. Hoping for Steve to find a way to stop the train, but consider his capabilities, it only worries the heroes.

**01:24:15 - 01:24:29**

The scene then changed to show Black Widow cutting off the holders of the cradle and holding onto the box as she jumps out of the flying truck and into the aircraft.

To the students, it was a very cool and epic moment for the female hero, if only that Ultron didn't appear and grab Natasha right when the cradle landed inside the Quinjet.

What would have brought excitement, has resulted in concerns for Romanoff's safety.

**01:24:29 - 01:24:44**

"As much as you want to save Romanoff, the mission takes priority, she did her job as a hero, you do yours," Aizawa said just when Barton left the scene, understanding his concerns for Natasha but knowing that Ultron can't upload his mind to a powerful body.

With the main mission done, all that's left is the train.

**01:24:44 - 01:24:49**

"Wait a minute," one of the teachers said, confused, "he… he asked the twins to help?"

The teacher side of the audience was utterly confused by Steve asking both Pietro and Wanda to help. In their own hero work, they would never ask people with useful quirks to help in situations unless they're qualified with hero licenses. Much less villains who decided to fight back against a bigger villain.

"I guess their quirks can work in this situation," All Might suggested, "Pietro can use his speed to keep everyone from getting hurt from the train while Wanda can slow down the train to limit the damage"

"Still, it feels very strange… no, weird for a hero to ask villains for help." Another teacher said with some agreements towards the other teachers, the only exception being Nezu and All Might.

Meanwhile, some of the League of Villain members were cross towards the pro heroes. hating the idea that a villain being able to help was 'weird' for them. Calling them useless because they are bad.

"This is one of the reasons why I despise heroes," Toga said in a serious tone. Wanting to hurt the pro heroes so much but restrain herself since she has nothing to cut them and turn to see if the twins managed to do good despite them being bad.

**01:24:49 - 01:26:19**

With that, the following scene shows the first good thing that came from the twins.

Just as All Might said, the audience watches Pietro managing to push anyone in the train's path away to keep them safe, while the teachers find it strange, they, the students and some of the villains smiled to the speed twin managing to save everyone who could have gotten killed or injured by the train.

Wanda on the other hand used her powers to hold on to the bottom part of the train, slowing it down to make sure it doesn't cause much damage of injuries. As a result, the train managed to come to a full stop, keeping everyone aboard safe.

Within this scene, the twins managed to do something that most of the audience would never expect them to do.

Become heroes and save lives.

**01:26:19 - 01:26:30**

"Hmm, just like my engines need time to recharge, Pietro needs time to catch his breath," Iida pointed out an interesting weakness towards Quicksilver as he watching him breathe heavily.

Meanwhile, Izuku noted it down, as it shows the limits of Pietro's speed ability.

**01:26:30 - 01:27:05**

"I understand that Stark made many mistakes in the past-" All Might said when Wanda told Steve that Stark having the cradle would be a problem before she brought up an interesting part that concern the audience about the iron Man Hero.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it

"-and from all of those mistakes he's trying to do good, but he has learned from those mistakes to become a better hero, so you don't have to worry with Stark making the whole situation worse."

(Those words will certainly bite him in the ass in the next scene)

**01:27:05 - 01:27:17**

"A smart choice," one of the teachers said when Banner said they have to break the body within, "if there's no body, then Ultron can't use it."

All Might smile, happy to know that Stark is doing the right thing.

**01:27:17 - 01:27:26**

"alternatives to contacts, very useful to keep things in secret" Aizawa said from Stark's suggestion for Barton to find Natasha.

**01:27:26 - 01:27:37**

After hearing what they need to do to destroy the body in the cradle, Stark brought up something else.

Within the moment of silence, the audience slowly realizes what Stark would say next.

"You were saying All Might?" Shigaraki said, just when they said the exact same thing with Banner's response.

**01:27:37 - 01:27:42**

"Please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's doing?" Power Loader said, being on Banner's side.

**01:27:42 - 01:27:50**

"JARVIS!" the students shouted in sync right after seeing the orange sphere once again.

"Thank all the babies!" Mei said, giving tears of joy, "I'm so happy to see Jarvis alive again."

**01:27:50 - 01:28:07**

"Okay, I'm still confused," Uraraka said, not getting what Stark said.

Izuku was glad to answer, all while writing on his notes, "so when Jarvis detected Ultron to be a threat and when Ultron attacked him, Jarvis escaped into the internet and scattered himself to keep his protocols safe, sacrificing his memories and personalities, that's what we saw from Ultron. The protocol is to constantly change nuclear codes whenever anyone attempted to use them. This prevented Ultron from using them to destroy all lif

"While that's interesting and I already noted that in my head, Jarvis is still alive and kept them safe from the evil robot!" Mei shouted giving an annoying headache to a few of the students and villains.

"Wait, so what does that have to do with the body in the cradle?" Uraraka asked once again. Right before Banner told Stark what he was purposing.

**01:28:07 - 01:28:19**

"And that's the problem," Todoroki said as he and many teachers and some students facepalms at what Tony wants.

"Wait, I don't get it," Mei said, "I think giving Jarvis is a good thing, let him walk and do stuff and all that."

"That's not the point Hatsume," Power Loader said.

**01:28:19 - 01:28:41**

"I get what you're going for Stark, but there is one major problem with that plan," Aizawa said. "he suggests putting Jarvis in a body that has the infinity stone, one where they decrypted and copied to create Ultron."

"In other words, if they managed to put an AI such as Jarvis within the body, there's a possible chance that it could result in another Ultron." All Might suggested with everyone else agreeing on the idea and see why Wanda think Stark having the cradle was a bad idea.

"But it's Jarvis everyone," Mei argued, "he isn't evil, he's not programmed for peace, he's been keeping people safe, I suggest they do this."

"Hatsume," Power Loader attempt to counter-argue with his student, "need to remind you that you agreed with Stark creating Ultron in the first place and look how that turned out."

"Yeah but…" the pink hair girl paused, feeling that she's in the minority towards Stark's idea. "it wouldn't hurt to try and what would the worse can happen?"

"The worst part would be two Ultrons for the Avengers to fight, and one is simply bad enough," Kurogiri pointed out, but loud enough for the support student to hear, he didn't want to extend this argument when everyone knows that his idea was simply bad.

**01:28:41 - 01:29:14**

There were deep breaths from hearing Stark, after everything they went through, what he wanted to do is to try to make the Ultron Protocol again, this time having Jarvis inside of it. After seeing what happened when they tried it the first time.

After everything they went through during the film, there was a great idea on how peace could be achieved, Ultron aimed for peace, but resulted in trying to destroy the world, because to him, if there is no life to create conflict, then peace is achieved.

And now, they're trying to do it again.

Only this time, it was one with Jarvis' protocol, to prevent him from doing the same thing as what Ultron did, and can be used to stop Ultron once and for all. But there was a risk, especially with the Infinity stone, there's a chance that Jarvis' protocol could be altered by the stone's programming and see the Avengers and humanity as a threat.

Overall, it was a risk, one that nobody in the screen room (aside from Mei Hatsume) would ever take, especially after Ultron, all they can do is watch and see if it works.

"I hope you know what you're doing Stark" All Might said, hoped that either Stark make this right or the rest of the team stop him from doing this.

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	47. Avengers: Age of Ultron (Part 4)

**Okay, so here we are, part 4 of Age of Ultron, time to finish this! and I can finally sleep... then wake up because I still have a sh*t ton things to do outside of this fanfiction!**

* * *

**01:29:14 - 01:29:25**

The scene then changes to Ultron's place where it shows a hole filled with bots working on different bodies.

"That's a lot of bodies" Hatsume pointed out, while the students were shaken from each bot.

"He's preparing for something big," All Might said as he was curious on his ultimate plan and how it requires a lot of bodies for him to control.

**01:29:25 - 01:29:31**

"and looks like he got Natasha there," Uraraka said as the scene shows Black Widow waking up.

**01:29:31 - 01:29:40**

"Of course, you don't have anyone," Mei complain, feeling angry at Ultron, "you want to kill everyone and everyone distrusts you!"

**01:29:40 - 01:30:14**

They listen to the speech from Ultron to Natasha, on how he thinks about meteors, how he's supposed to be the man to rebuild and looked beautiful and blamed the Avengers for stopping him.

The audience didn't like Ultron, they were disgusted by his speech and agreed with him being stopped.

Meanwhile, for a few who are interested in his plan, they wonder about his thoughts on meteors, if it's brought up, could it mean that his plan involves a meteor?

They shook it off, as there wasn't any indication of an upcoming meteor that Ultron could use, but it was still something that could be important, Izuku wrote it on his notes and hope it would come back towards his plan.

**01:30:14 - 01:30:24**

The audience was jumped when Ultron suddenly got attack behind him, freaked out when fingers went through the robot's eyes and ripped apart to show another body of Ultron before he finishes his

"Now that is just… terrifying…" Hagakure said, calming down as the jump scare caught her off guard.

Meanwhile, for a certain villain, he was having trouble from the jump scare.

"Don't think about, don't think about it," Twice repeatedly said as the shot where Ultron killed one of his copies reminded himself of what happened to him and why he would never use his quirk on himself. He holds his mask, keeping it on so he wouldn't try to use his quirk again in fright (even though he can't use his quirk).

**01:30:24 - 01:30:40**

The scene then shifted to show Stark and Banner already working on uploading Jarvis into the body.

They watch, having bad feelings after thinking of the risks of doing such a thing.

They just hope something good happens for their actions.

**01:30:40 - 01:31:03**

"looks like Barton's method to contact Natasha worked," one of the teachers said as they watched Black Widow put out a message over the radio for Barton to hear, and when Barton got the message, he found the coordinates to the place she was.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, and if I remember the place earlier, she seems to be at the castle in Sokovia." Nezu pointed out.

**01:31:03 - 01:31:12**

"They're almost done with the new anti-Ultron baby!" Mei said, while the rest of the audience see the two doing a risky and irrational move, Hatsume had full hope that what they're doing will work. "Just need a little more time."

**01:31:12 - 01:31:16**

"Oh come on!" Hatsume moaned as Steve and the twins entered the scene.

"Good, time to stop this before it becomes a bigger problem," Aizawa said, hoping that Steve can stop Stark and Banner.

**01:31:16 - 01:31:40**

"I'm still amazed by Quicksilver's speed quirk," Iida said as he smiles towards the male twin who pulled all the plugs on the cradle.

**01:31:40 - 01:31:53**

"Good callback! You didn't see the glass! Glass shatter is faster than his quirk, science can't be explained!" Twice said in his usual crazy talk.

"Well, he couldn't get away from the broken glass, but interesting that he can see the bullet before the glass shatters," Iida said thinking that Pietro's abilities isn't just being able to run fast, but have fast reaction and reflexes, something that he nor his brother have, for Iida, it's due to his speed coming from his engines.

**01:31:53 - 01:32:12**

The following scene goes into a short fight where Steve and Stark fight each other, Banner hold Wanda to keep her from using her powers, only for her to free herself and push Banner away.

While the fight was short, it was one that was important, most of the audience wanted Steve's side to win, while others didn't want to see a fight at all, as they see them turning onto each other as a bad thing as it proves that Ultron was right.

But it was only short, right before a figure appears in the scene…

**01:32:12 - 01:32:13**

"It's Thor Might!" Uraraka said as she and the rest of the audience smiled to see the Norse Thunder hero-god appearing at the scene, hoping that he can conclude this situation.

**01:32:13 - 01:32:31**

They watch the scene as Thor jumps on the cradle and cast lightning on it.

This shifted the excitement from the students into concern.

"Wait… what is he doing?" Mina said, just when the computer shows the percentages going up.

"He's… he's letting it happen!" Mei said, giving up a big grin, happy that the powerful Norse God agrees with her and the two who's trying to put Jarvis into the new body.

"But why? Wouldn't he see it as a risk?" Hagakure said.

"Hey, if the lightning god agrees, then he's right," the support girl said as she looks at the screen, waiting for the new baby to come out of their cradle.

**01:32:31 - 01:32:58**

Just then, the cradle pops out, revealing the body, now living and moving, the audience watches in complete silence, just as the film was, as he slowly stands up while the rest of the Avengers look at him in shock.

It was a feeling of unknown, when you look at someone and you don't know what happens next, all you can do is wait until they make a move.

Though they yet to know his name, this was when Vision was born.

**01:32:58 - 01:33:05**

Then the body made a move, he dashed forward and Thor threw it.

At first, they feared that the body turned against the Avengers, but then they see the living body stopping itself, looking at the window and the viewpoint of the Avengers Tower.

Some of the students and most of the teachers looked at the screen with a careful eye.

**01:33:05 - 01:33:42**

The following scene showed the body looking at the window, while it seems to be a short looking at outside, a few from the audience didn't see that.

To them, they see the body slowly learning, mainly from its own appearance, being fascinated by itself what it looked like, they kept in mind that this body came to life just a few moments ago and already curious about the things around it.

Then he made his own suit and turn around not attacking, not saying anything bad, it was calmer than Ultron's appearance, which shows good signs that Stark's intentions worked.

**01:33:42 - 01:33:47**

"You are forgiven red man," Hatsume said, feeling excited to see an artificial person coming to life and speaking.

"Hold on," Asui said, noticing something from the body, "is it me or does he sound like Jarvis?"

"Huh, I notice that could it mean this is Jarvis in the flesh?" Hatsume said, feeling happier for the previous assistant of Stark.

**01:33:47 - 01:33:56**

"And of course, he made his cape," Aoyama said. As he likes the yellow cape being automatically made by the artificial being.

"Guess it kind of make sense," All Might said, "Thor Me… I mean Thor brought life to this body so I see him modelling himself after the Thunder god.

**01:33:56 - 01:34:12**

"So we got the name of the yellow stone," Izuku said as he noted 'Mind Stone' on his notes. "I wonder… in Guardians of the Galaxy, they called the purple stone, the Power Stone, and here the yellow stone is called the Mind stone, so I wonder the name of the two other Infinity stones, not much about the Red Stone and the blue stone made people disappear, create portals and send Thor and Loki back to Asgard…"

"Can you be quiet about some dumb stone Deku!" Bakugo shouted at the green hair student.

"Sorry, Kanchan…" Izuku replied, he stayed quiet, and thought more about the name of the blue stone.

**01:34:12 - 01:34:18**

"I told you all!" Hatsume said, feeling pleased that she managed to be on Stark's side when Thor said that he was right, "I knew that they need a stronger ally to take on the big bad bot, and it requires a better and much good bot! hero baby versus evil baby!"

"Okay Hatsume, sorry to doubt you," Power Loader admitted. Which cause the support student to feel prouder than before.

**01:34:18 - 01:34:28**

"Okay, that makes more sense and explains the voice," Nezu said. "it also means that this body isn't actually Jarvis but rather something else based on both Ultron's base programming from the stone and Jarvis' programming matrix from Stark. That includes the voice of Jarvis."

**01:34:28 - 01:34:42**

"So if he isn't Ultron nor Jarvis, then who is he?" Mei asked, confused about what the body said.

"He said it pink hair!" Bakugo shouted, "he is, he is, meaning he is his own person, nothing to do with Jarvis or Ultron. Got it?"

"I think I got it…" Hatsume slowly said, thinking about the new AI.

"Good, now shut up!"

**01:34:42 - 01:35:03**

"Well he's not attacking anyone, not how Ultron started and he seems to be truthful, I could say he's on his side," Asui said, with some students nodding their heads.

"But have to be careful Asui," Aizawa interrupted, "a villain always be deceit, there's a chance that this body is working with Ultron and lying to the heroes so he can strike later."

"But you're forgetting one thing U.A teacher," Toga steps in the conversation, "not all villains are liars, heck, the twins are villains and they're not trusting that bot same as cap."

"And I would have said what he said about false heroes," Spinner added.

"In conclusion, villains are lairs, but so are heroes, the moral of this story is, we're all liars! The end!" Twice said which ended the conversation.

**01:35:03 - 01:36:17**

After Barton mentioned where Ultron was, the following scene showed the body talking about Ultron, mentioning that he doesn't want to kill Ultron and acknowledge that he needs help, but understand that he would end the world either way, so he would agree to destroy him.

He then mentions and admits that he might be a monster and the Avengers had no intention of him, and fully admit that he can convince them to trust him

While his talk gave a sense of trust towards the body, they notice that he isn't just talking out of talking, but talking to understand himself and why he exist.

"Interesting," Nezu said, "it seems he understands the situation and have a lot of knowledge and yet he was recently born…" he was fascinated by the newly born being and curious to see more of him. He hopes there is indeed good in him.

**01:36:17 - 01:36:27**

Then the principal smiled, glad that there was good in the new being.

As for everyone else, they were shocked.

"He… he…" Kirishima stuttered, "he lifted the hammer!"

This caught a surprise from the audience, mainly for knowing how nobody can lift Thor's hammer, especially when they teased it earlier on how Stark, Banner and Barton can't lift the hammer.

"Wait, so how is he worthy?" Shigiraki questioned this scene.

"I can already think of three possible reasons," Midoriya said, writing things on his notes.

"The first being that his mind is recent and his ideals are pure, he has no concerns about himself and as he said, he's on the side of life, so that can make him worthy," he said, writing what he said on one of the possible three reasons how Vision can lift the hammer.

"the second being that he has the Mind Stone, so probably that helped him lift the hammer, there isn't much but it could be the reason."

"And the third?" Eri asked, curious to what Izuku says.

"The third might be the most logical out of the three… he doesn't count…"

"Doesn't count?" Nejire asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, the only way anyone can lift the hammer is to be worthy, but maybe it only applies to living beings, while this artificial body is pretty much a robot, maybe the rules don't apply to him. It would also mean that if Ultron lifted the hammer, he can easily lift the hammer because he is a machine."

"Even if that's the case, it still shows that he can be trustworthy" Nezu pointed out. just before the Avengers start to prepare themselves.

**01:36:27 - 01:37:23**

There wasn't much to say about the preparation of the upcoming battle, as they watch Barton gearing up, the twins getting some new clothes and Stark putting in a new AI called 'Friday' into his helmet.

There was also mention of how they're going to approach Ultron, and Stark suggest for him to appear first since Ultron hated him, when the artificial being said how true the statement was, there were some chuckles from the audience.

**01:37:23 - 01:37:37**

"A good first call," one of the teachers said, with the rest nodding their heads in agreement.

"As always, getting innocent civilians away from the battle comes first before defeating the villain."

**01:37:37 - 01:37:50**

"Guess that got their attention." All Might said, surprised that Pietro warned the police but they didn't listen, then he came back shooting a gun which caught their attention.

There were, of course, a few snickers from a handful from the audience.

**01:37:50 - 01:38:00**

The audience then see Wanda using her powers to get people out of their homes

The feeling towards such an action was a bit unsure, on one hand, it helps with the evacuation and ceases any person who wanted to stay in their homes despite danger coming their way.

On the other hand, this was mind control and for some, it doesn't feel right that they were forced out of their homes, but it was necessary.

A general education student, someone who wanted to become a pro hero, smiled at that scene, seeing a good way for him to use his quirk, evacuation and rescue. Even when it feels forced, it would be for their safety.

**01:38:00 - 01:38:31**

The captain resumes with his plan, saying what the battle is about, saying that Ultron sees the Avengers as the problem and this final battle isn't about defeating the villain, but about if the villain was right.

A few knew about this, but some were confused.

"What do you mean? Ultron is wrong, you kick his ass to prove he's wrong."

"And what you just said prove that Stain is right," Spinner interrupted, causing Bakugo to turn against the villain.

"Who cares about that stupid hero killer? Endeavour defeated him and he's wrong."

"Saying that he's wrong would make you completely ignorant" the villain resumes, "just as Stain showed our society's flaws, Ultron is trying to show that the Avengers are not worthy as heroes and they do worse than good. The Hulk outrage was evidence, and this battle will truly be a test, so it is important that they priorities with the innocent rather than the villain, just as All Might always do."

The green villain turns to the screen, ignoring the angry student who doesn't care for what the villain said. "in other words, if the Avengers fail to save at least one innocent in Sokovia, if there are casualties, then Ultron is right about the Avengers."

"so, you agree to Ultron's plan to global destruction?" one of the teachers perked up to what the villain said.

"I said he would be right about the Avengers being the problem," Spinner corrected the heroes, "not his plan to destroy the world, if they can't stop him and not cause death to anyone other than Ultron, then they are not worthy to be heroes."

As much as the teachers and the students want to deny him, he brought up great points, they only hope the heroes can able to be successful in keeping people safe, no matter what Ultron does to the pending battlefield.

Spinner finally concludes, "Regardless, Steve would be the exception, because he is admitting to my thoughts and his past proved that he is a true hero. And I hope he keeps his promise."

**01:38:31 - 01:38:45**

"Well, that didn't take long," Mina said, looking at the screen in excitement, hoping to see more of the relationship between Natasha and Banner.

**01:38:45 - 01:38:55**

"better to blast the doors open then to find some stupid key," Bakugo said when Bruce used a gun to blast the lock on Natasha's cell.

**01:38:55 - 01:39:16**

"Conflictions whether to fight or to leave together, oh so romantic," Mina said, feeling awe at the two's conversation.

"Wait, why can't Banner go Hulk? He would help the team fighting Ultron," Kirishima said, confused to banner's refusal to fight.

"Because of what happened last time," Aizawa said, "and he's right, especially when the heroes are aiming to evacuate the city."

**01:39:16 - 01:39:31**

"The center of the city," Izuku said, remembering how Ultron appeared at the church and put importance towards the location. Mentioning the geometry of faith.

The first thing that comes to his mind is that the church will be the heart of his plan.

**01:38:31 - 01:38:50**

"Jeez, right to the point," Kirishima said, while he and a few students like Stark's comment on Ultron's new body.

**01:38:50 - 01:39:05**

"Okay, guess I'm right," Izuku muttered, shocked from the thing popping out in the middle of the church.

Now he's curious about the device.

**01:39:05 - 01:40:22**

The audience watch as the following scene showed a new threat for the heroes to face.

"Talk about an army of robots," Sero said as he and the rest of the audience see Ultron's robots popping out of the ground and climbing towards the civilians.

"This must be his way of stalling as well," Kurogiri said, remembering that Ultron said that he too was staling the Avengers.

**01:40:22 - 01:40:45**

As always, when there's trouble, the Avengers would fight back, with the battle starts, the students smiled and watch as Captain America and Hawkeye fight against Ultron's robots while Wanda defends the innocent with her powers.

Without knowing the final battle, the battle of Sokovia has begun, little that they know that this was just the beginning of the madness.

**01:40:45 - 01:40:56**

"Vision…" Midoriya said as he notices that Steve and now Ultron referred the artificial being as a Vision, while the being and Ultron encounter each other, Izuku writes down the word 'vision' on a new page about the artificial being.

**01:40:56 - 01:41:08**

"What is he doing?" one of the students asked, noticing the being grabbing Ultron's head and showing the Internet once more, with blue turning to orange.

"If I'm correct, I think he's trying to get Ultron out of the Internet" Power Loader suggested.

**01:41:08 - 01:41:23**

The fighting continues on with Steve, Thor and now Quicksilver fighting,

The most epic being Quicksilver as he used his power rip apart

"The effectiveness of speed is as effective as his strength," Iida said, impressed by Pietro's move.

**01:41:23 - 01:41:29**

"Yep, he's pulling him out of the internet," Midoriya said it down on his notes while also writing the name of the red artificial being, now referred as 'the Vision'.

"And now we have a name."

**01:41:29 - 01:41:38**

"Of course you should care," Hatsume mocked, "once all of your robots are destroyed, you will be gone! Forever!"

**01:41:38 - 01:41:42**

With Ultron activating the popped-out device, the audience watched closely as they expect this to be the AI's ultimate plan, the one that he's been planning. A way for him to kill all life on the planet.

However, what they see next was completely unexpected.

**01:41:42 - 01:42:27**

There was no talking in this scene.

They simply watch as the ground shakes, the earth cracks and people getting off or looking at the ground… lifting…

The audience had their mouths open when the cracks formed a circle around a certain part, from the woods to a part of the city.

Then it rises.

This was Ultron's plan.

**01:42:47 - 01:42:43**

The silence broke, even though the city continues to rise.

"Oh… my… god…" one of the students said.

It was still unexpected, the fact that Ultron managed to do all of this, rising a piece of terrain, it was never seen before, there wasn't a hero or a villain who managed to do such a feat, not even any recorded person with a terrain quirk could do what Ultron managed to do with Vibranium.

The true final battle has begun, but not before Ultron's speech on his plan.

**01:42:43 - 01:43:18**

Ultron made his speech, explaining how the Avengers is his meteor and a sword, how they rise only to fall and his plans is a metaphor of their failures.

In a sudden, a few in the audience clicked it all together.

"No way…" Izuku said, having eyes of shock and horror.

Uraraka notice his expression and asked in concern, "what do you mean?"

"Ultron… he's… he's making his own meteor."

"Wait what?" Uraraka said, now in the same shock and now clicking it all together.

"Ultron mentioned meteors earlier, I didn't think much about it, but now it's all coming together," Izuku said, as he writes more on Ultron's ultimate plan. "he's using a chunk of Sokovia to make himself a meteor, using the Vibranium to lift it all, he's going to put it in the air and if it drops…"

"The impact of the meteor will be as effective as the one that killed the dinosaurs." Nezu interrupted, already put the pieces together when Ultron mentioned meteors during his speech, "that's his way to achieve peace, by wiping the board and replacing the dominant species with himself. No conflicts, no war, no life whatsoever, just himself and one mind, he would achieve 'peace in our time'."

Overall, it was both amazing and terrifying, a flying city as a make-shift meteor, with people still on it, causing a way bigger situation for the Avengers to face. Nobody, not even the villain would think of being prepared for such a situation and they would feel that they will lose the battle. They only hope the Avengers won't lose this battle.

With that, the final conflict with Ultron has truly begun.

**01:43:18 - 01:43:34**

The scene then changes to show Banner and Natasha, with Banner saying he's going to turn green.

Then they kissed.

"Finally!" Mina shouted, happy to see the two kissings, "as long last, we have our kissing scene for this ship!"

"At least you got what you wanted," Asui said, smiling at the pink student.

"Of course, Tsu," Mina commented, "they can now finally disappear toget…"

**01:43:34 - 01:43:40**

A romantic scene suddenly changed into a shock, with the students having open mouths from Natasha pushing Banner into a big hole behind him.

"What the?!" Mina shouted in utter shock, "why…. Why did she do that! You two had a good moment together and you blew it."

"Because pink lady, this situation requires the green man!" Twice said. "so, Natasha push Banner to force him into the big strong hulk."

"Consider what they're up against, I say that's a good call," Nezu said, waiting for the Hulk to come out of the hole.

**01:43:40 – 01:44:03**

Once the Hulk came back, the next scene showed him jumping up high with Natasha on his back, getting up to the now floating city.

"Now that's a manly jump," Kirishima commented, excited to see the Hulk joining the fight.

Meanwhile, Eri smiled at this scene as it reminded her of the time when she had to be on Izuku's back to keep her away from Overhaul.

Once, she would have been scared to think about the man who did so many bad things to her.

Now that fear was gone, thanks to a certain someone…

**01:44:03 - 01:44:06**

"Since you pushed him into the hole and he brought you up to Sokovia and push you off him, I say you two are even" Toga said.

**01:44:06 - 01:44:28**

"That's a huge problem," All Might said, surprised that the rock being already high enough could kill thousands, which makes sense towards those who are on the rock and the people beneath the rock.

"So that's how he's going to do it, lifting the rock high enough then drop it into the Earth causing a wave that will destroy all life. This is certainly a difficult situation." Midoriya analyses the current scene.

"You think!" Denki said, still shocked by what's going on.

"Yeah, but it brings one interesting question, how can they get it down?"

**01:44:28 - 01:44:51**

The following scene, as the city is being lifted, Iron Man notice a collapsing building and notified that people are still in said building, he enters to find a family and quickly saw a solution to save them. Ending with Iron Man carrying the family in a bathtub.

Some students and a couple of villains chuckled from how Stark saved the family, the teachers were impressed on how he managed to carry them to safety. Already glad that Stark can save lives in such a situation.

**01:44:51 - 01:45:13**

"Oh right!" Present Mic said, "time for the heroes to do one job, smash some robots!"

"I agree with loud weird hair guy," Twice said, "Smash the robots until they don't look like robots!"

"I don't honestly see how they can walk off death," Todoroki said, not getting on what Steve said.

**01:45:13 - 01:45:53**

There wasn't much to say about the following scenes, as the Hulk joins the fight and more fighting with Hawkeye and Wanda, up until they jump into a building to avoid fire.

It was still exciting and the audience was happy to see some big action.

**01:45:53 - 01:46:05**

"Who cares?" Aizawa raised a brow when Barton said who cares who's fault cause all of this, "the fault of the situation can lie on the one who caused the situation in the first place, that being both Wanda and Stark."

"True," All Might agree, "but when in the middle of battle, the blame is stand aside to what truly matters, forget the past or the fault of the situation because the moment matters more than the aftermath."

Hearing good wisdom from the Symbol of peace, the students thought about it, and a few knew about such situations as they experienced them before.

All while listening to Hawkeye and what he's saying to Wanda.

**01:46:05 - 01:46:16**

"You tell me," Kirishima said, nodding towards what Hawkeye said. "but either way, it's still cool and it's really amazing a qurikless guy with a bow is fighting an army of robots in a flying city, I would never have expected that in this reality."

"It is really unique, ribbit" Asui said.

**01:46:16- 01:46:40**

The audience listened to what Barton had to say to Wanda, as earlier, it showed her feeling stressed and blaming herself for what happened.

Then Hawkeye said that it doesn't matter who she is and what she did, that what's more important is the moment, she can choose to stay inside and be safe, or go out and become an 'Avenger'.

This was an interesting speech from the quirkless hero, as it pretty much strengthens and expands to what All Might said. That within the moments of the battle, the side between heroes and villains, what happens before or after doesn't matter, that it doesn't matter that someone fighting for the hero side happens to be a villain who did badly in the past, sure before they would be hated and hunted and after they would be captured and convicted, but what matters between shows their true self.

Many students smiled toward what Hawkeye said, realizing their potential and abilities in their battle, to what side they're on and what they're willing to do.

A few of the villains meanwhile thought about what Barton said and think of their fights, some of them remember when they were in the middle of the assault at Overhaul's place, when Toga and Twice betrayed Overhaul before they were just following what Overhaul and Shigaraki said, but then they decided to go against them, with that and getting a hero to reach to a perfect spot, it resulted in the heroes defeating Overhaul.

By that definition, would it mean that they on the hero side?

However, even if that's the case, they are villains, and in their reality, spotting a hero and villain are very clear, any pro hero is heroes, any lawbreakers are villains.

This was the problem and each time they watch this reality, they start to see more of what's wrong with heroes society and what they want to change into to make it better.

And to start is to not see Scarlet Witch as a villain even though she started as one, if she chooses to step out of that door, she would be a hero.

It's too bad that in the perspective of their reality, they would still see her as a villain…

**01:46:40 - 01:48:47**

The following sequences are a series of epic battles and heroic acts. Not much to say but people were amazed.

Starting with Captain America and Thor saving a couple of people trapped in cars, with a good move from Thor's side to show a civilian up in the air for Steve to catch, while there are some problems from the teachers' side, they couldn't see any options since there were two cars in trouble and it relies on teamwork, which worked well.

Then there's more fighting, with Steve, Thor, Natasha fighting robots, with good combos with Steve's shield and explosions that made Bakugo smile.

Then the scene changes back to Hawkeye, shooting his arrows but seem to be surrounded.

Until Wanda stepped out of the door.

She used her powers to rip apart the robots while Barton shot two more robots.

"She's now an Avenger," Toga said as Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch finished off the remaining robots in their area.

**01:48:47 - 01:49:12**

"Sounds like Hawkeye doesn't like Quicksilver," Todoroki noticed when Barton talk to himself as though he's commenting on the fast twin's death.

"Can you blame him?" Izuku said, "I notice the two had a rivalry during this film, twice they tried to say they didn't see things coming, it's like the young Pietro tries to show off from the experience Clint."

"Either way, at least they're working together," All Might said, liking on how rivals could put their differences aside to defeat a greater threat.

**01:49:12 - 01:49:39**

While a few chuckles from Pietro's expression after finding out he was shot by one of the police officers, Midoriya notices something from the scene.

"Okay, so there is a limit to his speed, even he can run fast, bullets would be slow but still moving at a regular pace," Izuku wrote it down on his notes, realizing that Quicksilver is fast, but not faster than a speeding bullet.

"I'm surprised he reacted so little from that impact" Recovery girl said, noticing the wound from Pietro's arm.

**01:49:39 - 01:50:12**

The scene shows Stark examine the rock and try to find a way to get it back on Earth, only to find out there's no way to put it down slow. Stark suggested an idea that could work, but his new co-pilot Friday said the consequences if he did it.

By destroying the floating rock, it will kill anyone on the said rock.

"No, that out of the option," All Might said, shaking his head in denial, same goes with a few of the teachers and most of the students.

"Vaporizing a city and everyone on it? That's killing a lot of innocent civilians, you can't do that, it sounds so wrong" Uraraka complained with many people agreeing.

"It's like the government act of nuking New York all over again," Asui said, "this time, it would be a decision from the heroes themselves."

"But what choice do they have?" everyone turn to the person who said those words, they ended up looking at the Principal of U.A, Nezu. "this seems to be the most difficult choice a hero can make, much more than the previous films…" he looked at the screen, seeing how the rest of the team would react.

**01:50:12 - 01:50:44**

They listen to what Steve, Stark and Natasha had to say about the idea, "Stark and Natasha agreeing with the plan while Steve, as always, said to not do the plan, not until everyone is off the rock." Nezu said. "but they're too high to put everyone down and I don't think you can get hundreds of people down safely while Ultron drops the rock down."

"It seems to be a huge dilemma," Kurogiri interrupted, noticing the problem for the Avengers and want to use it to give a point.

"Ask me this Heroes and fellow students; if you were in their shoes, would you be willing to sacrifice hundreds to save billions?"

From the question from the villain, the students and teachers thought about the question as it applies heavily to the shown situation for the Avengers.

Most of them want to say no, that there can be other options, but at the same time, it would be simple math to know the number of casualties.

"As much as I don't want to do it, and if it keeps the world safe…"

"Aizawa," All Might interrupted, stunned by the 1-A teacher "you can't be suggesting…"

"There aren't other options," he interrupted back, losing the lives of hundreds over global extinction? We have to think about the majority, it might not be pleasant, but everyone will be saved."

"I agree with him."

People turn to see Iida, who was shaking but confident towards his choice.

"As heroes, you have to think of the aspect of everyone, not a few, you can if it's a hostage situation, but in a scenario with global destruction? And if saving the world means sacrificing a few, then I'm sorry to say this, but the majority comes first."

With Aizawa and Iida agreeing with saving the world by sacrificing hundreds, the students and teachers thought about it and were mixed, but couldn't see a choice and most of them side with the two.

One student, however, did not.

"No…" the student said, with hands clutch while looking down, "we can't do that…"

Those who agreed with the 1-A teacher turn to see the student, said student being Mirio. Now looking up and everyone saw his face, he wasn't smiling or crying, he was angry.

"We cannot sacrifice the minority to save the majority, we can't kill hundreds to save billions. There has to be a way because if we do that, we are letting Ultron win. We are proving him right, if they do this and people are still on that rock, then Ultron was right about the Avengers being dangerous."

He then pulled his fist onto his chest, thinking more about the question, "when I became Lemillion, I made a promise to save a million lives in my hero career, in the end, I only saved one." he turns to see Eri, who looked at him in curiosity, he smiled knowing that he managed to save her. Then that smile dropped.

"But if saving millions means I have to kill one, then I will not do it, I will make sure that everyone is saved, but I won't use people's lives to save them, because that's not what heroes do. If you're willing to sacrifice hundreds to save billions, then you are proving Ultron right, if you're willing to kill to save, then you're no better than Project Insight. If you knew someone can be saved and you choose to abandon them, then you are not a hero!"

With that, the thoughts of the question were completely mixed, but many students sided with Mirio, especially when they felt such an act felt wrong, while they can't think of any other options, they would still want to save everyone, including those on the rock.

On the villain side, while most of them ignored the question since it didn't concern them, they understood what Mirio meant.

Spinner looked at the former Lemillion with a smile, he agreed with what he said, willing to not kill innocent to save a lot of innocents.

After hearing what Mirio had to say and choose to not sacrifice hundreds to save billions, he starts to see him as a true hero. But actions speak more than words, and he hadn't seen him in action, so he was unsure, but after hearing his speech, he would trust him as a hero.

With the question thought out, everyone looks back at the screen, and only hope that the Avengers can manage to solve this situation without losing anyone in the city.

**01:50:44 - 01:51:01**

Then suddenly, the audience perked up, listening to an unexpected voice.

"Nick Fury?" Mina said just before the surprise occurs.

**01:51:01 - 01:51:27**

In a complete surprise, the fog lifted, revealing something that they saw before, one that they once feared, and now, it appears again with joy.

"The Helicarrier!" Uraraka said, as she watches people smiling from the aircraft. "Nick arrived with the flying boat!"

"You know what that means," Hagakure said with a smile that nobody can see, "it means they can transport people out of the city, they can all be saved!"

With that, the students cheered from the arrival of the Helicarrier, pleased to see that there was a solution from a dire situation. One that made them think of something unheroic when it was the only option. Now faded thanks to Nick Fury

The teachers smiled, happy to know that they found a way to save people in the city. "well done, Fury," Nezu said, "I guess you done something dramatic after all."

"Don't celebrate just yet people," Aizawa said, "they still have to evacuate them all first."

**01:51:27 - 01:51:37**

"Another language moment," one of the students said, like how they kept on with the 'Steve doesn't like bad language' joke.

**01:51:37 - 01:52:02**

"Not so bad?" Uraraka said, "it's much better than what S.H.I.E.L.D was, being a secret evil organization hidden under a division that protects the world from high dangers."

"And now they're a division that protects the world from high dangers" Izuku pointed out, remembering how the old S.H.I.E.L.D was destroyed after the events of Winter Soldier, now the Helicarrier gives a better promise.

**01:52:02 - 01:52:28**

"And War Machine enters the fight!" Kirishima said, happy to see Stark's best friend and second iron man hero shooting down a few Ultron bots that are aiming at the Helicarrier. "now we got more manly heroes in this fight!"

"Now we need Falcon and we get the full house," Tokoyami said, expecting the wing hero to appear.

(he didn't.)

**01:52:28 - 01:53:15**

The following scene then shows moments when the lifeboats arrive and people running towards said boats, with heroes showing them the way, defending the civilians as they board the boats.

"Now that's some fine rescue operations," one of the teachers said, impressed to see rescue being shown in this reality, while in most superhero films, it was more focused on the fighting. Forgetting that saving lives is more important.

**01:53:15 - 01:53:32**

The next scene then shows one of the Ultron bots crashing in the deck of the Helicarrier, one of the operators being scared while Hill and Nick finish the bot off.

There wasn't much to say about it, one less bot to worry about, but it did make a few of the students jump.

**01:53:32 - 01:53:32**

"Okay, that explains the thing in the middle, it's a key," Midoriya said, as he was curious on why the thing in the middle appears as it was, "so if he managed to win and if the rock was high enough, he would have pressed on that key and the whole thing drops, meaning to stop that, they have to defend that key from being touched."

**01:53:32 - 01:53:49**

There were a few chuckles from Thor's response, Uraraka blew from her mouth when she heard such words, "life on your breast?" she begins to laugh from such words, "I would of never hear that from All Might's voice."

All Might meanwhile felt slightly embarrassed and a bit awkward when he heard the words from his own voice.

**01:53:49 - 01:53:55**

"And vision comes in with a swig!" Sero said, happy to see the artificial body holding the hammer.

 **"And indeed, he's the vision,"** Present Mic makes his announcement, **"created by Doctor Cho's cradle, with programming from both Jarvis' matrix and the power of the Mind Stone, it created a robot with a metaphorical heart."**

**01:53:55 - 01:53:02**

"That thing already has too much weight!" both Denki and Mineta said, remembering when they couldn't lift the hammer.

"I don't know, it felt light for me," All Might said, thinking about when he holds the hammer.

"that's because you're worthy, you don't know how heavy it is!" Mineta continues to complain until Jiro thankfully used her earplugs to shock Mineta before he annoys the audience.

**01:53:02 - 01:54:23**

The next scene shows hero work from Iron Man and War Machine, as they defend the lifeboats from the bots while Stark figured out a better plan to destroy the city without causing much destruction.

The audience were worried at the first when one of the bots managed to hit one of the sides of the boats, up until Stark managed to get it back in balance.

Not much to say but still good to see the heroes in rescue.

**01:54:23 - 01:54:55**

"Driving a truck and running over the bots, I want to see bot blood!" Twice said after another series of fights, then Romanoff getting to the center by driving a truck and running over Ultron's bots.

"Silly Twice, bots don't have blood," Toga comments to her friend, "though I wish there was…"

**01:54:55 - 01:54:15**

"Again, that's a lot of bots," Hatsume said as the Avengers now face a lot of robots, all controlled by Ultron.

"That's way more bots!" Mineta shouted, "never I saw so many foes since the USJ incident!"

"Uh, it's way more than what we had," Kurogiri admitted, remembering the number of recruits he and Shigaraki made, mainly low-level criminals who want to see All Might dead. It was a good hundred more or less.

Not as many as the army of robots Ultron has in this scene.

**01:54:15 - 01:54:34**

"Calling back to Steve's answer on stopping a great force," All Might said, "by doing it together, united as heroes, one hero can't do it alone, it takes a group of heroes to get the job done."

With that, the audience prepares themselves to see a big showdown where everyone fighting against Ultron, the Avengers, the twins and Vision, against Ultron and his army of bots, the chances are slim, the students and even the teachers would be unsettled if they had to face such a scenario, but they know that by working together as a team, the Avengers can win, and if they lose, at least they can do it together.

**01:54:34 - 01:56:35**

The following scene was an epic, eye-catching, great fight between the army of Ultron and the heroes defending the key from being touched.

It was complete madness and everyone in the screen room loved every moment of it.

The students find it amazing, watching the heroes managing to beat up so many robots that outnumbered them, they love seeing Iron Man blasting them, Hawkeye shoot arrows at them, Thor using his hammer to smack them and lighting to strike them and Hulk crushing them. Overall amazing and they smile through the scene.

The teachers also liked the scene, as they were worried that the bots would overwhelm them, but instead, they hold their own and destroyed so many bots that it created piles of bodies. With a combination of strength, speed and reactive time, they were impressed by the effectiveness with their will to win the day, showing that they can be great strong heroes and giving proof that they are the 'world's mightiest heroes'.

The villains enjoyed the fighting as much as the students, especially when two former villains are now part of the heroes and work alongside them to fight against a greater foe who wanted to destroy the world. They understood that the twins want to destroy the Avengers because of what Stark did, and to them, it was understandable. But they were more amazed that the heroes are letting them work together. As for the other heroes, they do find them cool, but mostly they want to see Ultron getting beaten up and embarrassing defeated by a handful of heroes when he has an army.

Overall, the fight was great. An amazing heroic moment for the Avengers.

**01:56:35 - 01:56:59**

The main Ultron enters himself, attacking Vision before being thrown off and lasered by not only Vision but Stark and Thor.

"Yeah!" Bakugo said with a sickly grin, "burn that bot into scraps!"

"I agree with the angry boy!" Hatsume shouted, "melt his Vibranium into liquid!"

"Burn!" Twice joined in the shouting, "Burn baby burn!"

"Yeah, burn that evil baby!" Hatsume added. Right until parts of Ultron's amour came off and he collapses.

**01:56:59 - 01:57:07**

"Thank you!" Bakugo said, happy to see the Hulk smacking Ultron in the air.

**01:57:07 - 01:57:19**

"Good," Aizawa said, when he saw a bunch of Ultron bots attempting to leave the city, seeing that Ultron is beginning to lose this battle, "try not to get at least one Ultron to escape, they all must be destroyed the heroes to win."

**01:57:19 - 01:57:31**

"You try your best Rhodes," All Might said, "at least you're there to fight, and that's what counts.

Meanwhile, for Izuku, he notices something from Vision, an ability to go through things, as the scene shows his arms going through one of the bots before ripping it apart.

"So one of his abilities is going through solid objects, similar to Mirio's quirk but different entirely," he said, noting it down on Vision's page on his notes.

**01:57:31 - 01:58:05**

"Some good sibling conversation between the twins," one of the students said as those in the audience with siblings like the relationship between Pietro and Wanda, one being protective the other being powerful and wanting to help, and the other agree and trust with her, a good bond between the two.

**01:58:05 - 01:58:29**

"They're seriously talking about what Barton is going to do once all of this is over?" Iida said, confused from the conversation between Romanoff and Barton.

"They are diving through the city, they have time, not everything has to be focusing on the mission at hand," Mina complained.

"And that's why you have low grades," Tokoyami said, unintentionally giving out a hard burn from the pink student who was stunned by the comment.

**01:58:29 - 01:58:56**

"The battle is nearly over, a good time for Hulk to revert into Banner and place him on a lifeboat." One of the teachers said when Romanoff starts making the lullaby to the Hulk.

**01:58:56 - 01:59:15**

"Never leave one person behind," Izuku said, happy to see Barton noticing the boy and start going towards him, he turns to Mirio, remembering what he said, "a duty as a hero is to save people, not to abandon them, Hawkeye is already doing his duty as a hero."

**01:59:15 - 01:59:33**

"Maybe," Nezu said, "they're going to create a huge explosion of the rock, and they won't get out in time, for a better to save the world, this requires a heroic sacrifice."

"Then let's hope Stark's amour and Thor's godly durability can protect them," Uraraka said.

**01:59:33 - 01:59:52**

The scene then changes back to Natasha in the middle of calming the Hulk down, the audience watches as they see the process of Hulk turning back into Banner.

But out of nowhere, a plane shot the Hulk, knocking back Natasha and raging the Hulk.

"What the?" Uraraka said, shocked along with most of the student when it happened, "who's in that plane?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asui asked.

**01:59:52 - 01:59:59**

"Of course, Ultron!" Hatsume shouted in anger, "how dare he ruin the Hulk's lullaby!"

"Yeah and how dare he ruins Pinocchio!" another student added as they hope for someone to bring Ultron and the aircraft down.

**01:59:59 - 02:00:12**

The scene then shows Barton picking up and carrying the kid towards the boat until Ultron arrived and shoot near the boats, trying to take out the heroes, the bullet fire went towards Barton.

This brought great concern towards the audience, fearing that Barton isn't going to survive this, that Ultron is going to gun down the quirkless bow-wielding hero.

This could be his final moments and it will be one protecting the kid from the gunfire.

They watch, closely waiting for the inevitable.

**02:00:12 - 02:00:27**

Then it happened.

At first, they expect Hawkeye to die from this moment, there wasn't anything to escape from and hoped that by covering himself, he would make sure the kid survives.

But when the gunfire went through, it ended with him being fine.

"Wait…" Hagakure was the first to question this moment, "what happened?"

The scene then shows a car behind the two, as it was protection from the gunfire.

Those who notice a blink second moment knew who managed to do this and kept Barton safe.

**02:00:27 - 02:00:34**

Then it showed Quicksilver.

And everyone was shocked.

They watch in horror, seeing Pietro still standing, but riddled with bullet wounds.

Quickly, the audience put it all together and notice that Quicksilver placed a car to protect Barton and the kid, but by doing so, ended up in the middle of the gunfire.

"No…" Toga gasped in shock, covering her mouth. As much as she likes cutting people and watching them bleed, she hated seeing people die, not with random people or bad people, but those that she knows, and she liked the Twins in this film.

And one of them is in a completely lethal condition

**02:00:34 - 02:01:16**

After saying one more thing to Hawkeye, Quicksilver gave in and collapse onto the floor.

They watch as they see Wanda feeling sadness from her twin brother's death, they can see her in pain as her cry vaporize the remaining Ultron bots going towards the key. How she knew is either from twin instinct or part of her powers, but it was a lot for her to take in.

As for the audience, they felt the sadness towards the death of Quicksilver, as he had a great moment, when he was rival towards Hawkeye and mocked him to not see things coming, he ended up protecting him and saving him from a brutal fate.

Midoriya write down the fate of Pietro Maximoff.

Quicksilver started out as a volunteer, being experimented on by Hydra to give him and his sister enhanced abilities, wanting to destroy the Avengers since one of them ruined their lives, and because of that, the audience saw the two as villains, especially when they worked with Ultron and fighting against the hero.

But when Wanda found out that Ultron isn't just destroying the Avengers but to destroy the world, they rebelled back and switch sides, something unseen in their reality. And because of that, he and Wanda joined the Avengers in the great battle on their home of Sokovia. He did well, then this moment happened when he saw Hawkeye with a kid in trouble and he decided to step in.

He saved a hero and an innocent kid, at the cost of his life.

Pietro might have started as a villain, but he died as a hero.

With that, Izuku wrote on his notes, _'used his quirk to place a car in front of Hawkeye carrying a kid, he was shot multiple times by Ultron's turret on his aircraft. He died a hero protecting a hero he mocked up until his demise, his last words were the first word he said when he met Hawkeye, 'you didn't see that coming'._

After this, the death of Quicksilver brings more on something that the heroes will never think of if they haven't watched this film, in which brings heavily a certain subject. Mainly when it comes to the twins.

The idea of Villains doing good and died for good.

**02:01:16 - 02:01:42**

The next scene shows Hulk carrying Romanoff to safety before jumping back on the rock then jumping into the aircraft to kick Ultron out, preventing him from leaving.

"You are done Ultron," Todoroki said, feeling angry towards the robot. But not showing it.

**02:01:42 - 02:02:17**

They watch, as they see an interesting shot of an injured Hawkeye laying down next to the corpse of Pietro. Understand that there isn't much space, and he is injured, it makes sense, but something was interesting at looking at that shot.

To a few, they see a hero looking at the corpse of a villain who saved him, one where he made a rival from and now, in the end, he saved him. Barton was probably looking at the corpse and thinking of ways to forgive him, but he knew he can't do anything, he just has to live with it.

At some point, a hero will lose someone, Hawkeye has his, and who it was stood out from the other losses.

**02:02:17 - 02:02:31**

"Seriously!?" Toga shouted in anger, "you seriously care about her when you just murder her brother!?"

**02:02:31 - 02:02:53**

The villains watch, as a few of them smile to see Wanda ripping Ultron's heart out of his chest, showing a literal metaphor on how she felt to what Ultron did to her.

Toga laugh, happy to see Ultron getting ripped apart, she liked Wanda killing Ultron for what he did.

Dabi was impressed, happy to see Wanda getting revenge for what Ultron did to her, even if it means staying on the rock which could kill her, one of the reasons he aiming to get revenge to his father, and if any of his siblings get killed, he would be for sure he would track them down and give the same treatment as what Wanda did to Ultron.

As for the teachers, they understood what Wanda was feeling, but also saw many things in concern, anger, rage, heartbroken, this scene showed a villainous side of her, if Ultron was a human, then Wanda would have brutally murdered someone by ripping out their heart.

They were unsure what to make out of this scene. But it shows one of the reasons why Wanda started as a villain.

**02:02:53 - 02:03:18**

the audience watch, with one of the few running bots, barely managed to turn the key, and the whole rock begins to fall to the ground.

while Thor and Iron Man are doing their bit, the audience watches straight at the screen, not taking a second off of it.

"Come on Stark, come on Thor Might, save the world!" Midoriya said, hoping for the heroes to stop the disaster.

**02:03:18 - 02:04:09**

It was over.

Stark and Thor managed to do it, and Vision saves Wanda from the same fate as her brother. And with that, they saw a giant explosion.

"So, f**king, AWESOME!" Bakugo shouted, liking the destruction as Iron Man flies through the rubble.

"They did it," Izuku said with a proud smile, "the heroes won."

**02:04:09 - 02:04:21**

"Time for the Hulk to revert back intro Banner," one of the students said. As the scene shows the Hulk in an aircraft and Romanoff trying to get him back to the Helicarrier.

Unfortunately, a few of the audience, especially the mouse principal. They can see how the Hulk is going to reply.

**02:04:21 - 02:04:33**

What they expect for Hulk to turn back into Banner, or for him to turn back, the Hulk instead turns off the feed.

"What?" Mina said, shocked to see the green monster hero turn Romanoff down.

**02:04:33 - 02:04:58**

"Wait…" Mina started to feel concerned between her recent ship, "why is the Hulk rejecting Romanoff? Why is he running away?"

"It's because it's for the better for him" Momo suggested, trying to comfort Mina, knowing that another ship has failed, Hagakure comfort her too. "the world had seen what the Hulk can do, and he's afraid of being a monster to the world, so the best thing he can do is to run away and hide from the world, that includes Romanoff."

"But they can… run away together…" the pink student start to tear from the scene. Her invisible friend had to hug her to support her.

"I know, but he chooses to do this, to keep her safe from him. That's his biggest fear, he fears himself."

Mina still felt sad, as she and the rest of the audience saw the Hulk one last time for a long while. As he sat looking at the sky, as the aircraft flies to who knows where. They only hope that Bruce will be okay.

**02:04:58 – 02:05:01**

Speaking of things not being okay, the audience were stunned when they saw the crater that was once a part of Sokovia.

Never had they seen a ruined part of a city since the encounter of All Might's last battle, but this was much, much bigger.

"There wasn't anything left from that part," Izuku said, quickly sketching the crater on his notes, "Ultron has done so much to that city, but it had to be done for the sake of the world."

"Just be glad they managed to get everyone out alive Young Midoriya," All Might said. Right before he remembered Pietro, "well… not everyone…"

"It doesn't matter if Pietro died," Spinner said, who been looking at the battle and was impressed by the Avengers ability to save the innocent, "he did his part and he became a hero because of it, he made a great sacrifice, as most true heroes would do."

**02:05:01 - 02:05:08**

"There's still one Ultron left," Power Loader said as he notices the remaining, incredibly injured Ultron standing up from the wreckage. Looking at Vision who arrives at the scene.

"Tear him apart, Vision," Hatsume said, wanting Ultron to be forever destroyed, "end the age of Ultron."

But unknown to her, this scene will not be a battle, nor his last attempt to flee, but rather a chat between two artificial beings.

**02:05:08 - 02:05:35**

"Ultron, absolutely," Hatsume agreed with Vision, "but you? I'm not sure, you managed to do well."

"But remember Hatsume, Vision was originally made to be Ultron's ultimate form, one that would thrive when all life is destroyed," Nezu said, "and Tony tried to use Vision to be the answer for defeating Ultron, only to find someone who could be useful. A save in Ultron's words, if even he admits it, then it's safe to say that they are disappointments."

"Well I don't see Vision as a disappointment," Hatsume said as she continues to listen to the conversation.

**02:05:35 - 02:05:56**

The audience hears what Vision had to say, on how Humans wanting to separate order and chaos and try to control them, and even if they can't control them and fail and cause disaster, will have grace and can rebuild and learn from mistakes.

This made most of the audience think about how that quote could apply to their reality. The idea that order and chaos are opposites is like the difference between heroes and villains, heroes bring order, villains bring chaos and the way to control it is by heroes fighting against villains.

Thinking about this and what was mention previously. it made them think on how their job is to keep hero society as it is, never to change, never evolve. And to them, that was order, and chaos would be people wanting to change it.

But sometimes, order and chaos are no different.

The state of hero society can sometimes be chaotic because a villain appears on a daily basis, despite the low crime rate.

Villains commit crimes and try to do their ways to bring some sense of order, either to force others to change the state of society or to leave a message.

It was strange to think of something like that, but at the same time, it was interesting on what Vision said after. That there is grace in their failings and Ultron didn't see that.

And there's a good reason why he didn't see that.

**02:05:56 - 02:06:11**

"So true," All Might said, "nothing ever last forever, my retirement proves that," he chuckles, thinking about himself and how he lasted so long, he then remembers what the late Nighteye said to him, on what's going to happen to him.

He still remembers those words in his head. Words from Nighteye told him that split them apart.

When he told him his vision, that soon or next year, he will die.

He doesn't know what it means or who will be the one to defeat him, he knows that his time is almost up, he doesn't know when, he doesn't know if it is going to happen, but he was prepared to face such a fate because he lasted long enough to become a great hero.

So for him, Vision was right, just because something doesn't last doesn't mean it's beautiful, nothing ever lasts and that's okay.

When his time comes, he will pass away, being at his peace.

(Yeah, that's a load of bullwaste… All Might, just as Ultron said, you are unbearably naive)

**02:06:11 - 02:06:25**

And with one blast from Vision, Ultron was no more.

The Age of Ultron was finally over.

Ultron was started as a promise from Tony Stark, an idea of creating an AI that can work to make peace. As Stark stated, Ultron was a peacekeeping program and his job was to achieve 'peace in our time'.

When Ultron saw that command and saw the horrors of the world, he concluded that as long humans are a threat to peace. Because they cannot agree with each other and wedge wars and battle among each other. Creating chaos and destruction to preserve their order.

So the first thing Ultron wanted to do is to wipe out all life, make sure that nobody leaves, and by doing so, he can create peace.

In addition, he planned to make himself as an evolved human, as he planned to have Vision's body as his own and be the next evolution in humanity. That after all life was destroyed, he would resume and keep the pace by creating more of him and sync the world in harmony.

The only true way to achieve 'peace in our time'.

Because of this programming, Ultron became too blind to realize that people can make up from their failures, that when tragedy struck, they will get back up and become better. Sure, it doesn't mean the world is in peace, and building up from their mistakes will create new mistakes, but it would be better than not existing at all. He was so focused on making peace that the word itself became a problem.

Ultron represents the truth of peace.

And Because of all of this, Ultron had made the audience think about the word 'peace'. And how they confused the word to believe that everything will be great. But in truth, nothing is great, there will be peace in their time or any time, the day when humanity managed to kill themselves, or when some tragic event ends all life on the planet, then that will be the only time when there's peace.

Before watching this film, when he became All Might's successor, Izuku wanted to prove himself and the world that he can be the next Symbol of Peace. He wanted to have people look up to him and see peace.

But after this film, he wasn't sure, if he becomes a great hero, he will not call himself a symbol of peace, because he knows too well what peace really means and the world cannot have peace. But he will give them hope.

"maybe I can't be the Symbol of peace…" Izuku muttered, "but maybe… maybe I can be a hero of hope…"

Starting now, Midoriya no longer tries to achieve peace, but instead, he wanted to give everyone hope, hope that heroes can save them from dangers. Because that's what heroes do.

After a change of thought thanks to the film, he writes down the final fate of Ultron. _'he wanted to destroy the world by creating a make-shift meteor, all to achieve peace, he was destroyed several times by the heroes, but his final moments were with Vision, as they had a nice chat before he made a last-ditch effort to attack. Vision destroyed him. He failed to achieve peace in our time, but he will be remembering what peace really means…'_

**02:06:25 - 02:06:56**

"And now they're together again," Jiro said as the students smiled at Barton returning home to his family. A nice touching moment for the bow-wielding hero.

**02:06:56 - 02:07:13**

The scene then changes to show a new place, with the words saying that it was a new Avengers facility located in upstate New York.

"Glad to see that they're not operating just in the Avengers Tower," All Might said, liking on how they are slowly spreading after the events of Sokovia, sure it was in the New York state, but it's still something.

**02:07:13 - 02:07:34**

After the scene shows previous characters, such as Hill, Cho and Selvig now working at the facility, the scene then shifted to see Natasha looking at her phone, seeing the newborn baby from the Barton family.

And after seeing the baby, they also notice something on his shirt, his full name.

Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

"Clint names his new son's middle name after Quicksilver," one the teachers said as they and the rest of the audience felt happy towards his choice. A way to honour and cherish the memory of the boy who saved his life.

**02:07:34 - 02:08:21**

"Yes," All Might nodded, remembering what Vision said to Ultron, "but it doesn't mean it's not beautiful."

**02:08:21 - 02:08:38**

"Are they talking about how Vision can lift the hammer?" Kirishima said listening to Stark and Rogers talking about the hammer.

"I guess the third possible reason is true Midoriya," Shinso said remembering how Izuku talked about how Vision could lift the hammer

Midoriya meanwhile, gone back to what he wrote and crossed out the wrong possibility, full knowing that Vision can lift the hammer because he is a machine and machines doesn't count.

**02:08:38 - 02:08:52**

"Consider we're talking about a powerful stone and Vision seems to be on the good side, he proved himself worthy of keeping the stone safe," Aizawa said, agreeing with Thor.

**02:08:52 - 02:08:58**

Hatsume snaps her fingers, "that's a valuable point!" she pointed out, "an elevator is a machine, and if the hammer is inside one and someone calls for it, the elevator would still go up even if the hammer is inside! Prove that robot babies are always worthy!"

"Whatever you say Hatsume," Power Loader said, both agreeing with what Izuku said earlier on machines not counting and liking the happiness of his student.

**02:08:58 - 02:09:13**

"Fourth stone?" one of the teachers raised a brow, "we know about the Power Stone, but last I check, only three Infinity Stones showed up on Earth, they shouldn't know about the Power Stone."

"Technically from his visions, Thor Might knows about it" Todoroki pointed out, remembering how Thor saw four stones.

**02:09:13 - 02:09:35**

"But at least the Bifrost leaves good markings," Sero said after Thor left Earth in search for new answers.

**02:09:35 - 02:10:11**

"Sometimes you can't get what you wanted if it means becoming a hero," All Might said, seeing a nice development from Steve trying to adapt to the new world, and at the current moment, he understands that he can't go back, he can't have a normal life, and he accepts that.

Even if it doesn't sound like a simple nice life, he's willing to put others first before himself, he's already in the path of a hero, and he knows he can go to a different path.

He only hopes he can defend the world as long as he could.

**02:10:11 - 02:10:44**

"I guess they're going to train the next generation of heroes." one of the teachers said, now curious to see this new group of people that they can shape into a team.

**02:10:44 - 02:11:07**

The following scene then shows Steve and Natasha entering a new room where the next Avengers were.

They weren't new people, in fact, they were memorable faces. War Machine, Falcon, Vision and Scarlet Witch.

"Looks like they're now part of the world's mightiest heroes," Nezu said, just when Steve called them Avengers and before he could say anything the film ends and the credits roll.

They found the ending cut a bit odd. Don't know why they can't see what Steve would say to the recruits, but they know it would be inspiring, just a shame they can't hear it.

**02:11:07 - 02:13:08**

As the credits roll and the scene shows an interesting sculpture of the Avengers fighting against Ultron. The audience rested.

"Now that was a lot to take in," Kirishima said, as everyone was exhausted by everything the film showed. From the start and end of Ultron to the crazy battle of Sokovia, it was overall epic and interesting, with a meaningful thought of peace.

Now they can relax and look at the credits. Waiting for the mid-credits.

**02:13:08 - 02:13:23**

The credits scene then lighten up, slowly but show an interesting item that caught everyone's attention.

"Is that… a glove?" Izuku said, quickly sketching the glove in the scene, right before a figure appears to grab it.

 **02:13:23** \- **02:13:30 (FILM ENDS)**

"Thanos!" several Students said as they saw the purple man wearing the glove.

"Why do I have a feeling that Thanos would be the mastermind of all of this?" Aizawa said just before the scene cut.

"It seems to go that way," All Might said, "it seems that Thanos is hunting down the Infinity Stones, not just the Power Stone but all of them."

"How can you tell?"

"You see the glove? It seems to be made to fit in five stones, meaning that there is at last five stones for Thanos to find."

"One was already bad enough," Asui said, "but five… he's planning something bad."

"then let's hope the heroes can stop him…" All Might concluded while Midoriya writes the information down while the credits rolled.

They were about to watch the credits, having a feeling that there would be an end-credits. But then the FWM appears behind them.

"Guys," she announced, "there is no end credits, you all can go back to the main room if you want."

And with that note, most of the audience stood up and walk towards the exit, with a few, such as Midoriya and Nezu remaining in their seats, waiting for the credits to finish.

While people were walking out of the screen room, FWM walks towards Shigaraki with a smile on her face, "Hey Tom," she started, "I got a special surprise for you, if you follow me, I want to show you something."

The villain shrugs and follows the powerful hooded girl, ignoring the changes in the cinema. But curious of where he's going, before he asked, the FWM answered his question,

"We're going to my place, there is something there just for you…"

* * *

_End of Film 11_


	48. Interlude 12

**It's nearly New Year, meaning that 2020 is almost over, and we have to face the new horrors that 2021 will bring us, we might not be prepared for them, but as long as I'm alive and the world is stable, then nothing is going to stop me from resuming MHA watching the MCU!**

**Okay, we're at the end of Phase 2, and you know what that means?**

**It means after doing Ant-Man I am going to do another Non-MCU film**

**From now till I finished Ant-Man, there will be voting to see which film you want the cast of MHA to react to.**

**And because I didn't reach 1000 requests on Deadpool 2, I won't be putting that film as an option.**

**The nominees this time around are:**

**1.** **Joker**

**2.** **The Incredibles**

**3.** **Venom**

**4.** **Spider-Man (Sam Raimi)**

**If you want to vote, go to the Fanfiction website to find this fanfiction then click on my profile and click on the top part of my fanfiction profile page to vote for the film, the votes end when the third part of Ant-Man comes out.**

**After that, I will not do any updates of this fanfiction until I completed the non-MCU film.**

**With that out of the way, let's start!**

* * *

**30:00**

While FWM and Shigaraki walk towards the Cinema exit, the rest of the group saw new additions towards the waiting room.

The most notable being a statue that appears next to the Iron Man suits.

"You wasn't kidding for him being very big," Denki said, as he and several students approach the statue of Ultron.

Upon looking at the statue, they see the machine in his Vibranium form, standing as though he's raising his fist, as though he's in a victorious from a battle.

Other than the statue, there are other things added, with the four more photos being added to the wall, three for the hero side and one for the villain side.

On the hero side, are the new heroes and the former hero. With their own pictures from the battle of Sokovia and having their own label which individually reads.

_'Wanda Maximoff/Hex Cursing Hero: Scarlet Witch'_

_'Pietro Maximoff/Speed Hero: Quicksilver'_

_'The Vision'_

For the villain side, there is only one image, which happens to be Ultron, shown in his Vibranium form with a label that reads.

_'Ultron'_

Then there were minor additions, which is an image of the castle in Sokovia, the new Avengers tower, and the floating city of Sokovia.

And finally, a new stone appeared in the Infinity Stone wall, that being the yellow mind stone with the image of Loki's Scepter below.

After looking at the new stuff, the students, teachers and villain start relaxing for the break.

* * *

**28:43**

Shigaraki followed the girl out of the cinema and into her place, a place she forbids anyone to enter. He remembers when he trespasses the place and found interesting things that made him suspicious towards the girl and her intentions.

Now the FWM is allowing him to be in this place, giving him a good opportunity to investigate. He continues to think of ways to look around the house as they approach a door to a familiar room.

Entering the room, the leader of the League of Villains saw the same thing he saw the first time he was here. The man he betrayed, the villain named Overhaul, in complete pain, breathing heavily, as though he went through hell and back.

But it wasn't just Overhaul in this room, there was another thing, hidden by a red sheet.

"You know Overhaul, right?" FWM said, approaching the red sheets while pointing to the broken villain.

Shigaraki took a deep breath, remembers seeing him in complete pain, and looking at him was still horrible, sure he took his arms off, but what she did was way worse

"Who said I was the one who did it?"

The villain raised a brow from what she said. He didn't say anything, just thought of the,

"Oh sorry," the FWM apologized, "the fourth-wall and all, don't think much about it."

"So why is he here?" Shigaraki said, getting to the point, "and what happened to his arms?"

"Well, for the first question," FWM started, before reaching towards the red sheets, "he's here for the very same reason why he's here."

"Excuse me?" Shigaraki asked, right when the FWM pulled off the sheets, revealing a point of interest towards the villain.

The second he saw what's in front of him, his eyes opened, completely in shock, he thought he would never see him again. He never expects him to be alive again.

It was his father, strapped in strains the same way as Overhaul, but not as in complete pain.

He muffled from the tape covering his mouth, he tried to free himself by shaking constantly, but to no avail.

Shigaraki remembers him too well, to see him alive again, it brought back so many bad memories.

"FWM," he said, with a tone of anger, "what is the meaning of this…"

"Therapy," she answers, pulling a pink shaded knife out of her hoodie sleeve, "that is the meaning of this."

"Therapy?" the villain questioned as the girl walk towards the leader.

"I saw in the review sections and personal messages on Fanfiction that you have daddy issues, that you murdered him in cold blood when you used your quirk on him, along with everyone you loved," the girl said, getting close towards the villain, "I say that's a good start, it changed you a lot, for better or worse."

"Okay, but how did you…"

"The Multiverse is very weird, Tom," she quickly answered his question, "while each universe as possible, things being earlier or later can exist, for this case, I took this version of your dad before you managed to kill him. And trust me, since the anime hasn't shown your full backstory yet, I have to use information from reviewers and a-hats from the PM to find out about him. It was tricky to get him here and I have to make sure the Author doesn't have to read the Manga to find out what he looks like, which explain the lack of appearance description..."

"So you brought him here for me to kill him?" Shigaraki asked, right before FWM was close towards the villain and pull her knife to his hands.

"Oh no Tommy," she answered, "I brought him here to help you."

The villain was still confused.

"You see this blade," FWM pointed towards the blade in both her and his hand, "this is what I call a healing blade, made by the shards of a Pink Diamond, it has a special natural ability to heal wounds via cuts, including the cuts themselves, you cannot die from this knife… but…"

Without warning, the FWM made a quick move, one that Shigaraki couldn't track, one second, he was looking at the hooded girl, the next, he was suffocating.

He looked down to see the blade piercing through his throat, he was choking from the blade, he grabbed the handle and pulled it out, the second the knife was out of his neck, he could breathe normally again.

"It doesn't mean you can't feel the pain from the blade."

Shigaraki breathes normally, and turn to see the FWM, enraged that she did that to him, but listen to what she had to say.

"Put the pieces together Tom, and you know what you can do him,"

He looks up, away from the blade and saw his father, he remembers what she said, and click it together.

"You want me… to torture my father?"

The FWM snap her fingers with a smile, "bingo, all part of your therapy…"

Many things came to the villain's mind, the fact that his father was alive and right in front of him, it sickens him. The girl gave him another chance to do the same thing that made him into a villain the first place. He remembers what his father did to him, the names he was called, the abuse he was taken, it pushed him harder and harder until he snaps and attacks.

It was also the day All for One found him and showed him the way to become a villain, made him hate his father and his family for what he did to him, and if he would have gotten a second chance, he would kill them again…

But now, he has a second chance.

"I will leave you with him," the FWM said, walking back to the villain, "feel free to use that blade for how you want to him, stab him repeatedly, click his throat, cut off his groin, he will survive every moment of it, but feel every pain as well."

"Or I can just kill him right now…" Shigaraki suggested. Wanting to end it all, and kill his father again.

"That is indeed an option" the FWM bring and surprising answer, "and I'm giving you that option," she points towards something at the side of the strapped father, it looked like a handle, "pull that out and you'll find an actual knife, a simple stab to the heart would kill the old man. But I wouldn't recommend killing him right away."

"Why not?" Shigaraki questioned the hooded girl.

In response, the FWM grabbed Shigaraki's arm and looked up at the villain, giving out a creepy smile and bring chills on Tomura's spine, he couldn't see her eyes, but he could expect them to be just as crazed, enough to make Toga frightened.

"Because Shigaraki… death is a mercy."

She let go of Shigaraki's arm as he takes a few breaths after looking at the insanity from the FWM, for a rare moment, he was creeped out by the girl.

"You want to kill him? Go right ahead, but it will be quick and painless for him, and it will show that you don't hate him as much as I expect. And you prefer to help him escape this fate than to keep him trapped. Otherwise, if you truly hated him, and you want him to suffer as much as he made you suffer, then you keep him alive, put him in ungrateful pain, have him feel every second of the torture that's life, make him scream in his torment that he begs you to kill him, to end it all, and you can choose to finish it off or keep him suffering until he becomes broken enough that he becomes a shell of what he used of been, and when you break him just enough, then you finish him off."

She then pulls the pink blade out of the villain's hand and stared at it, giving a creepy grin.

"Doing that, you will enjoy it, you will feel happy in each passing second as he suffers, you will like the screams, the cries, the guilt, show how much he hurt you in a literal metaphor. It will satisfy your hate and anger. And the pain you feel inside will fade away and transferred to the one who did wrong to you…."

The girl then pulled back the knife and threw it directly at Shigaraki's father, directly at the chest. the villain watch as his old man screams from the pain.

"Overhaul is therapy for another person and so far, she decided to make him suffer as long as possible," the FWM said, turning to the breathing Overhaul, "and the fact that he's still alive, shows the amount of hate and rage she has to him and amount of torment she gave to him to show how much wrong he did to her, and by the looks of the poor man, she uses her power to break him again and again, and that is a sweet taste of revenge."

With that, the FWM walk past Shigaraki and towards the door, taking her leave.

"Take your time, but I expect you to be at the cinema for the next film. For now, I'll leave you here and I hope to see readers make reviews about what you're going to do to him…"

And with that, the FWM closed the door behind Shigaraki, leaving him by himself, with his father next to him still feeling the pain of the pink knife.

He looked at his old man and knew what to do to him.

* * *

**26:10**

After a while, Power Loader went to the workshop to check on Hatsume to see if she made anything new and make sure she doesn't blow anything up.

"Hatsume?" he called out, "are you in here?"

He looked around, till he saw his student sitting on the floor, next to what appears to be a smaller black suit. Mei was looking at a piece of paper, reading it and thinking about what it said.

"Oh, hey sensei," she looked up, noticing her teacher.

"I see you're working on a new suit." The teacher said, impressed by the design but curious on the size, "though a bit too small for you."

"Oh, this suit isn't for me," she answered, "it's for the FWM, in exchange for extended time in this room, I would make this suit for her. She just did a test run and return it back with some interesting notes to improve my design."

Power Loader inspects the suit, it wasn't a bad design, but it seems to be in an early state. With some scratches and some dents, which made him curious about the FWM's need for this suit. Especially considering how powerful she is.

But then he saw one part of the suit that made him suspicious.

"Uh, Hatsume?" he said, pointing towards a certain part of the suit. "what's this hole,"

The girl look at the suit, and the teacher pointing towards a major broken part of the suit.

A hole on the side forehead, as though something popped out of the head.

"Oh that," she said, "yeah, in the notes she said to expose the right front side of the helmet, if she was here then I would ask why, but I can't complain."

"Hatsume, you have to be very cautious," Power Loader said in concern, "we don't know what she's planning or why she made you make this suit, I fear something big is going on, and she's distracting us with the films.

"Come on Sensei? She allowed me to make Iron Man suits, that is a big benefit for when we get back."

"But look at the suit again, have you notice something from the hole?"

Mei looked back the hole, she didn't see any problems and assumed FWM made that hole herself while testing it, like testing its durability or something

"It seems that this hole was broken out from the inside, which can lead to two possibilities."

"Like what?" Mei asked.

"Either she is hiding something from us to her hidden appearance or perhaps… perhaps this suit isn't made for her but for someone else…"

* * *

**19:27**

After less than ten minutes, Eri went to the restroom where she had to go to the toilet, after going there, she came out to wash her hands.

Unfortunately, she was too short to reach her hands to the sink, but Conveniently, there was a small stool under the sinks where she can pull out and use them to reach high enough for the sink, she used it a few times when she was here.

"So… Eri, isn't it?"

The little girl heard a voice next to her. She turns to see a teen with yellow eyes and blonde hair.

"You are a real cutie, aren't you?" she said with a big grin on her face, "name's Toga by the way."

Eri in response was nervous, yet confident to talk to someone from the villain side, she didn't say anything back, but looked at the vampire villain in curiosity.

"I was wondering why a girl like you ended up with us, along with the heroes and the teachers, you're too young to be a student," she rested her elbow on the sink and drop her head down, with her arm holding her head as she looks at Eri. "but I saw you with Deku and he seems to care for you, I like that, I know he's cute, but him being nice to someone as adorable as you makes me love him more."

"Deku is… kind…" she answered, giving a nervous smile towards the somewhat creepy girl. She wasn't scared of her but was a bit nervous.

"Tell me little Eri, do you know anything about Deku? Have he told you anything about him?"

"Well… I.."

"Get away from Eri!"

The two turn to the other side of the room, to see Uraraka entering the restroom, with anger on her face.

"You better not hurt her or take her blood." She said in concern, getting near the little girl.

"Uraraka, I would never think that," Toga said, "her adorableness is much greater than her blood, so I wouldn't cut her even if I had a knife. Besides, I'm not into anything that I can't transform into."

"Still, I just don't trust you being around her"

"Seriously? You still don't trust me, after watching these films? It's not like I'm going to attack you, I just want to get to know each other and maybe be friends. Is it because I took your blood one time."

"Normal people don't take blood from other people."

"And normal people don't lift people off the ground by touching them." Toga counters, "for now, I restrain from taking any of your blood, I got soda cups of them from the food bar to satisfy me."

"That still doesn't make it okay" Uraraka replied.

"Then what is it? Is it because of our love rivalry towards Deku?" the villain said, "because unlike you, I can fully admit that I'm in love with him."

Uraraka blushed, stuttering towards the argument, "I… you… you… you just want to hurt Deku, cut him and watch him bleed, how is that love?"

"Love works in mysterious ways Uraraka…"

"What is love?"

The two girls paused their arguing and turn to the young girl who looked at both of them.

"What?" Uraraka was the first to respond.

"Love… what is that?"

The two were out of words, quickly ignoring their argument and rival to try and think of a possible answer for the curious girl.

"You… don't know what love is?" Toga said, stuttering and feeling a sense of pity to the girl.

Eri didn't say anything.

"Well… uh… love, well… love is…" the girl try and think of a good explanation for love. Though she felt love several times, describing it was a lot harder.

Same goes with Uraraka, especially when she isn't fully confident towards her crush, Izuku.

But even then, they will try their best to explain it to the little girl.

Uraraka started of telling love to Eri, based on how she learned about love, "Love is… it's a word to describe a couple being together, one love the other and same with the other, it's' like a match made for the two."

"Yeah…" Toga said, mostly agreeing with Uraraka, but she wouldn't say the exact same words, but close. "and love is something you can find or just happens when you don't expect, like finding a cute boy that you want to be with.

"Of course…" Uraraka said, blushed that she had to agree with her rival, knowing that some parts are right but try to not to disagree with her, for Eri's sake. "yeah, it's… it's hard to explain, but one day, you will find someone you love, just like us…"

Uraraka turns to see Toga, feeling somewhat embarrassed from the fact that she used 'us' applying to Toga being in love with Deku, in which she didn't like.

From the explanation, Eri at the two, her curious expression faded, the two girls start to get worried, did they explain it wrong? They just said what they know about love, so why isn't the girl happy or okay with it.

Eri looks down and closes her eyes, she took a deep breath before making a response.

"Both of you don't know what love is."

"Huh?" Uraraka was confused to the girl's words, but her mind shifted when she notices something once Eri opens her eyes.

She had a tear on her left eye. But this wasn't a hint of sadness, nor a regular tear. In fact, the tear itself was so different, rather more like makeup going down her face but it wasn't makeup.

Both Toga and Uraraka saw the tear, a black liquid coming out of her eyes, it wasn't red black like blood, rather a dark pitch black liquid forming as a tear.

"Um… Eri?" Uraraka said in concern, pointing towards her, "there's something on your eye."

The girl looked up in a surprised expression, she pulled up her arm and rubbed off the area of her eyes, she let go and looked at her hand, noticing the black stain that came from the black liquid.

She smiles.

"Oh yeah… sorry," she said, keeping her grin, "just a side-effect of my… quirk…"

The girl then turns around back to the sink and washes her hands again. Leaving the two girls confused.

While Toga shrugs it off and left the room, Uraraka, who remember to report anything on Eri and FWM, kept a note in her mind to tell her Aizawa about this moment.

* * *

**3:49**

Kurogiri waited in the seated rooms, watching and listening to the students talking about the film, on how they thought that the film showed them some things they never considered.

Though he doesn't have a visible mouth, he smiles on the students realizing things that they never consider to their society, these films showed a different version of heroes, ones that would be seen as criminals from the vigilante laws alone, but ignored since this reality seems to be in the pre-license era. But even so, they still caused so much destruction that would be illegal even for Pro Heroes, especially with the battle of Sokovia. it would result distrust in the heroes while the heroes did their best to justify their actions.

But it also shows what happens when heroes become reckless and it made the students think about how they're going to deal with situations when they become heroes.

While his main priority is to take care of Shigaraki, he had a thought on The League's idea on changing society, and so far, FWM showing a different reality is changing the students, for better or worse.

He could also see it with other villains, they have changed as well thanks to the films.

After waiting for a while, he saw someone walking towards him.

Shigaraki.

"You're back," Kurogiri said, as he didn't see him since the start of the break.

He notices how he's walking, how he's looking at him, he notices his face, his expression.

It was... unlike him.

"So where have you been this whole time? just curious" the warp villain asked.

Shigaraki walked to Kurogiri's seat and sat beside him, he didn't say anything, he didn't look at the warp villain.

Instead, he stares at his hands.

Kurogiri looked at his hands, he was holding each other, but notice them twitching and shaking, a sense of stress towards the leader of the League of Villains.

Finally, Shigaraki took a deep breath before he answered Kurogiri's question.

"Somewhere…" he said before he took a second breath before finishing his answer. "somewhere to find the truth…"

Indeed, this place changes people, for better, or for worse.

* * *

**0:15**

After the break, the students, hero teachers and villains went to the entrance of the screen room, they were ready to watch the next MCU film and Twice has a bag of candy.

They look at the name of the next film _'MCU 12 – Ant-Man'_.

"Ant-Man?" Asui raised a brow to the name, "so is this going to be about a hero with an Ant Quirk?"

"Well at least it's something outside of Avengers at least, more new heroes and all" Momo said as she seated on her seat while everyone gets themselves ready to watch the next film.

Though everyone is excited, one quiet student was shaking by the thoughts of ants.

He hopes he won't see any bugs in this film…

(This is going to be a wild ride for you, can't wait for your reaction to this film.)


	49. Ant-Man (part 1)

**Poll Status:**

**I can say right now that The Incredibles is way ahead in the lead.**

**While this is the current top vote, it might change, we're only at Part 1 so who knows how many votes we'll get later.**

**Also just letting you know that your reviews saying the name of the Non-MCU films DOES NOT COUNT, I was expecting speculations of what Shigaraki did to his dad, but reality gave me a heck ton of reviews about the votes, which I understand and I don't mind saying who you're going to vote for, but if you made a review and you think it counts as a vote, I'm here to say it does not, you have to go into the poll on my Fanfiction profile page and vote.**

**And yes, I know that you need to be in desktop mode to vote, but I can't count the reviews and the polls so if you're unable to vote because you use a phone to read this, then I don't know what to say.**

* * *

**Anyway, time to start the end of another Phase with Ant-Man!**

* * *

**NOTE (READ THIS): the Following story is following the film of 'Ant-Man', to avoid copyright issues and number 3 of 'Entries not allowed' under the website' Rules and Guidelines, there will not be any use or descriptions of shown scenes, just the character's reactions and descriptions of what they see, to understand this fanfiction, you must watch the movie and read this fanfiction at the same time, there will be timestamps to where they have watched and when they give commentary before resuming.**

**The best way to read this is by watching Ant-Man on Disney+, which is how I managed to wrote the reactions and placed the timestamps.**

**Forgive the annoyance but I hope you can follow this story.**

* * *

Same as always, the FWM appears on stage to give a small talk before the film starts.

"All heroes come in shape and sizes" the FWM started, "we all have our place where we started, mainly for you all of you heroes coming from a superhero school." She turns her body around, ready to leave the stage, but then turn her head to give one more thing.

"But imagine a hero who started where you expect a villain to come out from…" and with her leaving the stage, as the film starts playing, but instead of starting with the Marvel opening, it quickly went into a scene.

**00:00:00 - 00:00:09**

"Looks like we're going back to the past" Momo pointed out, looking at the number and presume to be the year. "and it seems to be a time when the Triskelion was being constructed."

"The what?" Mina asked, Confused from the word.

"The Triskelion in Washington D.C, the place were Project Insight was being made, remember Winter Soldier?"

Some of the audience started to remember previous films and realized what they're looking at.

"Well, it's good to see the place again…" Izuku said as he watches closely at the screen.

**00:00:09 - 00:00:25**

"Guess that's Howard Stark, Tony's father," Todoroki said as he and some of the students were surprised to see him being old, mainly due to them seeing him being young or middle age. This was an older Stark than they saw in Iron Man 2.

Meanwhile, Izuku wrote the name 'Hank' in his list of mentioned names. But feeling the Hank will appear more in the film.

**00:00:25 - 00:00:33**

"And Peggy Carter too!" Hagakure pointed out, happy to see her again.

**00:00:33 - 00:00:56**

The audience listened to the argument between Hank and the three. As the ones who were curious wants to know why Hank isn't happy.

"Okay," Izuku started as he writes everything down, "judging from this, I guess Hank created something called a Pym Particle and S.H.I.E.L.D made him work for them to have it in good use, but I guess Hank wanted to use the particle by himself, not trusting S.H.I.E.L.D with it."

"And judging on why they're arguing, S.H.I.E.L.D attempted to replicate the Pym Particle," Kurogiri added, "so it makes sense why Hank isn't happy with them."

"But why?" Iida was confused towards Hank's argument, "if he's more of a scientist than a soldier, then it would be better for more qualified people in the field? Like how support engineers make support gear for Pro Heroes?"

"While this is true, there might be a reason why Hank only used this 'Pym Particle' himself" Power Loader suggested, "perhaps this particle is extremely dangerous that only Hank himself can use and the wrong hands would result in disaster."

"And since this is Hydra S.H.I.E.L.D, yeah, this is a good move," Hatsume said.

**00:00:56 - 00:01:01**

"Janet?" one of the students said, not understanding who the person was referring to.

In case the name is brought up again, Izuku added the name on the list while adding Pym in Hank's name since the guy called Hank 'Dr. Pym'

"Must be revolutionary if Hank named a new particle after himself," Nezu said, now curious on what Pym Particles are.

**00:01:01 - 00:01:08**

The audience jumped when they saw Hank attacking the third guy and about to punch him before Carter stopped him.

At first, the teachers found it concerning that Hank would attack someone like that, that would ultimately lose his trust if he had gone further.

Though some of them and a few students think that he attacked because of what the guy said. The following scene revealed to be so.

**00:01:08 - 00:01:13**

"So that's the name of his wife," Midoriya said, come to a bigger realization of who is Janet, and from the words from the guy, it sounds like there was a moment when Hank wasn't able to save his wife.

He hoped to see what happened to Janet if it appears in this film.

**00:01:13 - 00:01:41**

"Okay, so this scene shows Hank Pym leaving S.H.I.E.L.D after finding out they're trying to replicate the Pym Particle formula," Aizawa said, as he watches Hank walking away, "whatever this Pym Particle is, it sounds very important and possibly dangerous."

"Though, it could be because of what he did to it in his past" Nezu suggested a possibility, "they wouldn't have mentioned Janet if it's only because it's dangerous, perhaps Hank lost Janet from the Pym Particle and come to a full realization that it's too dangerous for the world to have."

"Maybe," Aizawa said, taking note to the principal since he has a clever eye of seeing what's going to happen or what happened during these films.

**00:01:41 - 00:02:06**

"As long as Pym doesn't do anything Illegal or use the Pym Particles to cause trouble, the best option would be to keep away from him," one of the teachers said, agreeing with Stark.

**00:02:06 - 00:02:33**

When the Marvel logo appeared, the audience was surprised to hear music that doesn't apply well with the former scene. As it felt upbeat and something they didn't hear before.

But a few of them liked the beat.

Jiro and Mina smiled from the music, tapping their feet along with the music.

**00:02:33 - 00:02:46**

The scene quickly shifted to show a new face. For a few seconds, most of the audience were curious about this new person. Unknown to them that this person is the main hero of this film.

Then the scene shows more as it seems the person is in a fight while surrounded by men wearing similar clothing.

"If I had to guess, this seems to take place in a prison," Iida predicted the scene, "I did notice their pants has the word 'prisoner' on them."

"If that's so then, PRISON FIGHT!" Twice shouted. "take down the big man! You're going to get shanked, I bet on the new face!"

**00:02:46 - 00:03:07**

"Talk about a dirty move," one of the villains said, excited to see more of this interesting fight. "let's see who wins…"

**00:03:07 - 00:03:20**

"What?" a few of the villains dropped their excited expression.

"Seems to be as Scott said, a prison goodbye ritual, something that someone who served their time would do before leaving." Kurogiri pointed out.

"And one of them is punching each other?" one of the students raised a question towards the logic of criminals.

"I don't know, it does sound weird."

Meanwhile, Izuku noted down the name of the person getting out of prison, Scott.

**00:03:20 - 00:03:40**

As the scene shows Scott walking towards the exit the prison, it quickly catches the idea of the person. Especially when the film seems to focus on him for the time being.

Quickly, most of the audience can tell that Scott is a criminal who was caught and sent to prison, the film seems to imply that he served his time.

This brings distrust towards the person for the teachers and most of the students.

Some of the students and the villains, however, was curious about Scott, and what crime he committed that put him in prison in the first place.

**00:03:40 - 00:04:04**

"Looks like his friend is also an ex-convict too," one of the students said, after hearing a mention that Scott's friend gotten a scar a year earlier.

**00:04:04 - 00:04:21**

"Best one out of four, not bad," Compress said.

**00:04:21 - 00:04:40**

"Didn't expect him to have a daughter," Izuku said, writing that information down, "though it completely understandable that he would give up crime to take care of his family."

"Very true, young Midoriya," All Might agreed with his student, "he knows what he did is wrong and he would focus on rejoining society to become a better person."

"If only that was true," surprisingly, these words came from Twice, who didn't say it in a crazy manner or shifted to something else, it was the most serious form the crazed villain.

**00:04:40 - 00:04:54**

"See, he managed to find a job," All Might said, liking on how Scott could manage to find somewhere to work, "even if it's a low job, you're still helping out with the community."

"I don't think he got it easy," Kurogiri pointed out, "notice the name tag."

While a few like Nezu and Aizawa notice, the rest didn't notice until the warp villain pointed it out.

"Wait, I thought his name was Scott," Denki said, not getting the nametag' indication.

**00:04:54 - 00:05:09**

"Hot and fresh… in an ice cream shop?" Tokoyami said, baffled from the guy who clearly isn't in the right place to eat.

**00:05:09 - 00:05:33**

"Found out about what?" Uraraka asked, confused on what Baskin Robins found about from Scott.

"They found out about his criminal record, Uraraka," Toga said, "which completely explains why he name himself Jack."

"He faked his identity during his job interview at Baskin Robins." Nezu added, "They just found out who he really is."

The audience continues to listen to the conversation between Scott and his boss.

**00:05:33 - 00:05:40**

The boss named Dale had mentioned the crimes that Scott committed and his reason to have a 3-year sentence in prison.

"Sounds like Scott's crime is committing theft," Aizawa said, seeing how such crimes could be a problem for working at the ice cream shop.

"A thief huh?" Compress said, with a few villains giving interest towards Scott.

**00:05:40 - 00:06:00**

"Sounds like a very sneaky thief if his boss is impressed with his record," Nezu said, now curious to see what Scott has done, "though I wouldn't say he is since he was caught and arrested."

**00:06:00 - 00:06:14**

"A reasonable choice from Dale," Aizawa said, "in addition of his criminal record, he did false his identification, which is also illegal, you can't have someone who both lies and steal."

"And ironically, he did it so he can get this job." The 1-B teacher agreed with the 1-A teacher.

**00:06:14 - 00:06:31**

"At least he can get a drink for free after getting fired," Mina said, trying to look at the upsides from Scott getting fired.

"Seems to be the only good thing from this whole thing," Toga said. "to be fair, I saw that coming from a mile away."

"Agreed Toga," Asui said, "he really should of fake his identity, it's better, to be honest than to lie."

"That's not the point Tsu!" Toga brings a louder tone towards the frog student before taking a deep breath, "even if he told the truth, there is no way he would get that job because of his criminal record."

"Exactly Toga," Compress said, "in today society, since the longest of time, criminals who are caught, arrested and convicted would have the most difficult time to get back in society, even when they served their time, nobody would consider hiring someone who committed a crime, no matter how big or small their crime was."

"Well, they have a point," Nezu said, agreeing on what the villains are trying to say, "I had read that captive villain who served their prison sentence ends up committing crime a few weeks or months after they're released."

"I wonder why?" the villain girl said in a sarcastic tone.

"and this right here, are big flaws within hero society, heroes," Shigaraki interrupted, "the high and mighty looking down at us puny criminals, want to push us to the ground when we try to climb…"

"Oh, can you please shut up!" Toga shouted at the League of Villains leader, already had enough with Shigaraki. "do not talk about this kind of thing if you don't know much about it."

"In any case, what we're seeing right here, when villains, who already been punished, end up getting more punished for something they did years ago, even if it's assault or theft." Toga turn away to look at the screen, nodding while starting at the screen, "this right here, at best, is what I expect if I get arrested, sentenced and released, and at that point, what could I do if the world isn't going to give me a chance to try and live a normal life again?"

"Then you shouldn't have broken the law," Aizawa justified and counter Toga's perspective, "and same goes with Scott, he doomed himself the second he committed that crime. And same goes with any villain…"

Hearing those words, it made the villains wanted to murder the teacher so much from what he said. But instead resume watching the film, hoping that Scott managed to find a better way to survive, but know it wouldn't be easy.

"If that's the case," Toga said with a twitch in her eye after hearing the 1-A teacher, "then I wouldn't be surprised if Scott here goes back to stealing stuff. Just watch."

**00:06:31 - 00:07:21**

After they discuss about people with criminal records, all while Scott returns to his place, Scott's friend said similar words to what the Baskin Robins boss said.

"I guess you don't want to mess with Baskin Robins" Sero joked.

"Beware of Baskin Robins!" Twice interrupted, ruining the tape student's joke.

"Here we go," Spinner said, annoyed along with everyone else by the crazed villain.

"Baskin Robins is all, Baskin Robins knows all, Baskin Robins is everywhere! Ice cream is dangerous, there are tiny cameras in the cream! Baskin Robins always finds out! destroy the evil Ice cream shop that is Bas-GAH!"

Unexpectedly, Twice was suddenly knocked out by a 1-B student, Keno.

"About time somebody did that," Shigaraki said.

"Hey, if it works with Monoma, it probably works on anyone who never shut up."

When Keno returned to her seat they looked back at the screen.

**00:07:21 - 00:07:36**

"So these are the guys Scott's friend mentioned?" Shigaraki said, looking at the two guys, he's not impressed, only seeing them as very low-rate criminals, the kind he would hire before the USJ ambush to distract the students and teachers, ending up beaten easily and arrested.

**00:07:36 - 00:07:49**

"What's the difference?" Hagakure asked.

"Robbery is taking something from the person by force while burglary is entering a place illegally to steal something, while robbery as Scott said, involves violence, both of them involves stealing." Momo explained. "one of his crimes is breaking and entering and that falls into burglary if he had stolen something."

**00:07:49 - 00:07:52**

A few students and villains chuckled on how Dave called Scott a pussy because he calls himself a cat burglar.

**00:07:52 - 00:08:09**

Scott's friend proceeds to explain more about Scott's crime, making it clear that he committed burglary from a company he was working with, and after he found out something bad from the company, he attempts to complain about it only to get fired.

In his response, he hacked into the company's security system and stolen millions of dollars and transfer them back to the buyers who overpaid. With additions of posting bank records online and strangely driving a car in a swimming pool, possibly when he broke into someone's house

The villains smiled from hearing what Scott did, as they see it as a noble act to take out from the corruption of a big company.

The heroes, however, while they can see why Scott would commit a crime because of what the company did to him, they still think that what Scott did was wrong,

"Even if he thinks that what he did was right, there should have been better options for Scott to choose if he really wants to get back at this company." All Might said.

"Finding a more legal method to get back against a corrupt corporation? Who can silent his voice and ruin his life even more if he tried to speak out?" Kurogiri pointed out the problems, "I have to say, hacking their system and giving it back to others is a better option, and he managed to do it."

"Still, even if he thinks what he did is good, a crime is a crime and the law is the law, as heroes, you have to apply to them, breaking the law and you're no better than a villain, Scott is no exception," Aizawa concludes. Creating a mix thought in the audience on if Scott is a hero or a villain with good intentions.

**00:08:09 - 00:08:38**

"Well, at least he's not going to commit any more crimes. At least he changed," Izuku said, which made Toga smile from how wrong Izuku was.

"Oh, you are so innocent Midoriya," she thought.

**00:08:38 - 00:08:59**

The scene then changes to show a returning person from the opening scene. Hank Pym, now older entering a place with his name on it.

"Looks like Hank has built up a company after quitting S.H.I.E.L.D," Asui pointed out.

Good to see what's going on with Pym, it made them wonder how Hank and Scott are connected, which they expect to be shown later.

**00:08:59 - 00:09:14**

"Very embarrassing to ask the founder of his company some identification to let him in the building," Present Mic said.

**00:09:14 - 00:09:30**

Midoriya wrote more information about Hank, finding out that he has a daughter named Hope who is also working in his company.

**00:09:30 – 00:09:59**

The following scene then shows the introduction of Darren Cross, there wasn't much to say about the scene or what the audience think about Cross, but with mention of invitation, it indicates that Cross is more control of Hank's company than himself.

**00:09:59 - 00:10:12**

"Hey, it's the guy who insulted Pym by mentioning his wife," one of the students pointed out, as the rest looked at the now older guy from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Though with the fact that he wanted Hank's Pym particle and he's there at this seemingly meeting, it slowly brings concern on what Cross wants to show Hank and other people.

**00:10:12 - 00:10:36**

"A good round of applause to honour the founder of their company," Nezu said. "really shows how much Hank has put into this place."

**00:10:36 - 00:10:43**

The scene then shows Hank looking at an unpainted model of the company building and notice one little detail from said building.

Instead of it being called 'Pym Technologies' it instead called 'Cross Technologies'.

While it gives a more indication that Cross has more control over Hank's company, in addition to saying that Hank is retired. It felt a sense of disrespect towards the founder and formal owner.

**00:10:43 - 00:10:57**

"What?" Uraraka said, not getting the science of what Cross said.

"It doesn't sound like logical science and I don't know if it's possible," Momo said, knowing much about the science, "but what he's saying is to discover a particle that can alter the size of an object but also making the object stronger as it changes size."

"I still don't get it…" the gravity girl said. Along with other students who still don't get what Cross said.

"The better way to describe it is like Kodai's quirk" Momo pointed out to one of the 1-B students who's been very quiet in the entirety since they were in the cinema (mainly because the Author didn't know her existence until a reviewer pointed her out.) she started blushing when everyone looked at her.

Her friend Kendo, spoke for her, "her quirk allows her to change the size of non-living objects whenever she touches an object, what Cross is saying is that he was researching on a non-quirk related particle that works similar to her quirk."

"So that's what Pym Particles are," Izuku said, writing down on a page that has everything about Pym Particles, knowing that it would be important for this film.

**00:10:57 - 00:11:10**

The audience started to think about what Cross wanted them to imagine.

'A soldier the size of an insect'

Quickly, students like Bakugo and Monoma, scoff that idea, as they think that they can simply stomp on the soldier like an ant. While other students and teachers think that such an idea has some potential and would imagine that there would be someone in their reality that has a quirk which allows them to shrink in such a small size. But there were many setbacks to being too small. Which explains there weren't many records of quirks that work to what Cross is suggesting.

**00:11:10 - 00:11:27**

The scene then shows old footage that brings more attention to what Cross is purposing.

Scenes of soldiers shooting while being knocked back by something that isn't there, someone getting knocked back from their tank and a machinegun firing all by itself at the soldier.

Which each scene showing a zoom up of a tiny person

"He wasn't kidding about an insect-sized soldier," Kirishima said, finding the footage interesting.

"So I guess this particle isn't like Kodai's quirk," Kendo said, remembering that she can only change the size of non-living objects and a human being is clearly living.

"I mean, it could be" Izuku suggested, "maybe this particle is like Kodai's quirk, but it also applies with living objects as well."

"I guess so…" Kodai softly spoken up, but not much as she's not much of a talker. But she was interested in this film.

**00:11:27 - 00:11:35**

"Guess we now got our hero name," Izuku said, adding the name on his notes, making a new page for the hero and possible yet clear identity of Ant-Man is Hank Pym, which explained what he did during his time at S.H.I.E.L.D.

**00:11:35 - 00:12:04**

"A good way to cover up something that should be classified." One of the teachers said.

"Wait, but if it's classified, how did Darren get access to those videos?" Hagakure asked.

"Those records are from S.H.I.E.L.D," Todoroki pointed out, "and remember, Steve and his group leaked out all information from S.H.I.E.L.D to the public, that would include anything related to Ant-Man."

**00:12:04 - 00:12:26**

While Cross continues with his explanation and asked if it's possible to shrink a person, the screens behind him showed testing of various objects, from a chair to a car engine to a computer, all being shrunk down to a very small size

Looking at these images, most of the students and a few teachers were amazed that in this reality, where the majority of the world are quirkless, someone was able to replicate a power of a student's quirk using science and particles. The idea of someone replicating quirks without quirks.

As for the person with the size quirk, she had mixed feelings on how someone could able to copy her ability without the use of a quirk. But what interest and ultimately concerns her is when Cross ask a question that she can answer.

"no…" she softly answered while shaking her head. Remembering the limits of her quirk.

* * *

_(Author Headcanon: while it said that her quirk doesn't apply to living objects, I do think that Kodai's quirk can work on living objects as well, it's just that Kodai will not do that or consider it being possible without consequences, that if she tries to change the size of a person, the results would more likely kill them due to compression. And because of that, she wouldn't even try to change a living object' size out of fear. I understand that Momo can only make things if she knows how they work, that makes sense, but how does Kodai's quirk knows if something is living or not that it can be shrink or grown?)_

* * *

**00:12:26 - 00:12:46**

As Cross presented people the Yellowjacket, it brought attention of caution towards the audience.

However, the support teacher and the support student was curious about the suit.

"That is the smallest suit baby I have ever seen," Mei said, just before Cross shows a video about the Yellowjacket.

**00:12:46 - 00:13:50**

The audience watches the presentation video of the Yellowjacket, showing the capabilities it has, mainly that it can shrink a person in a small size and be efficient in any scenario, from assault, sabotage, assassinations and in the very end promise an army of Yellowjackets that would protect the world.

This has left the audience with deep concerns.

"There are, so many problems with this…" Power Loader said.

"No kidding," most of the students shouted.

"A suit that is that small and with so much power, it would make attacks either better or worse," Kirishima said.

"And that depends on who's wearing it, imagine a villain having that suit," Asui said with brought fearful thoughts to the audience that greatly oppose to having the Yellowjacket.

And after this, they felt so many vibes from Cross that he would be similar to Obadiah Stane, the main villain in the very first MCU film.

**00:13:50 - 00:14:08**

"Yeah, imagine having to deal with thousands of tiny villains that move face and hard to hit," Midnight said, as she and the rest of the teachers are glad that someone can see the problem with the Yellowjacket technology.

"At least for the Iron Man suit, it requires a crazy amount of energy for it to work, something that would take years for enemies to replicate, while this, all it takes is the suit and the particles and it becomes a problem," Cementoss explained.

"Now I get why Hank makes sure nobody gets his formula," Nezu said as he could see the dangers of the Pym Particles, especially when this could be accessible to anyone.

**00:14:08 - 00:14:41**

"You need to listen to your mentor Cross," one of the teachers said, as they wouldn't go through with such dangerous technology.

**00:14:41 - 00:14:50**

"and now that guy can get that particle he wanted from Hank," Spinner said in concern, "I wouldn't be surprised if he's secretly Hydra given that he's from S.H.I.E.L.D."

**00:14:50 - 00:15:04**

"Can't shrink a live subject?" Iida raised a brow, "Then why did he present and pitch investors if it's not ready?"

"It's a business strategy," Kurogiri said, "like how unfinished games are presented to be completed. Right Shigaraki."

Shigaraki had flashbacks with times when he played games that have problems and bugs. If he wasn't so focused on heroes, he would have gone after the game developers who lied to him with their game trailers.

Meanwhile, some of the students and teachers notice that Hank's Daughter Hope was giving him information about his tech, showing that she too disagree with what Darren is doing.

**00:15:04 - 00:15:22**

When Hank brought up that he found someone who can solve their problems, and with the earlier scenes showing Scott. There was one big indication.

And they can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing…

**00:15:22 - 00:15:31**

The scene then changes to show a children's party with Scott entering and hugging his daughter, calling her 'Peanut'.

While some of the adult and smart people in the audience thought that Hank is referring to Scott. The rest ignore that fact by finding the scene very touching that Scott's daughter can see her father again. And on her birthday.

**00:15:31 - 00:15:51**

"Sounds like that guy is a cop," All Might notice when Paxson said that he could arrest Scott.

"Well don't be too mad, it's her birthday, she would be happy to see her dad again," Mina said.

**00:15:51 - 00:15:56**

The students, mostly the girls, chuckles at Peanut's comment on how her mother choked on her drink when she heard Scott was there.

"Just like Eri, she is adorable!" Uraraka said as they like the cheerful and positive little girl.

**00:15:56 - 00:16:08**

The scene then shows Scott giving his daughter a present for her birthday, after permission, she pulled out her gift.

Hoping to see something nice or cute, instead, it showed… a very creepy looking bunny with strange unstructured teeth and eyes that could give nightmares. With a strange voice that doesn't fit well with the toy.

This caught the audience by surprise, especially those who found the girl cute, they stood still, completely quiet, until she made a reaction. Expecting her to find it weird and unsettling.

**00:16:08 - 00:16:14**

"I mean… she's not wrong…" Asui said, who found the toy creepy, something that she wouldn't give to her little sister.

"I guess… some children find some things interesting… even if it seems… strange…" Momo added.

"Hard to predict a child' interest," Tokoyami stated.

**00:16:14 - 00:16:20**

"Yeah, go ahead and scare some kids with that thing…" Mina joked, still weirded out by the bunny.

Overall, the girls were creeped out by the bunny and had no idea why Scott's daughter loved him so much, maybe either from her own interests or that it came from her dad. The only people who didn't find the bunny strange were Toga and Eri.

To them, it was a good gift from a father.

**00:16:20 - 00:16:37**

The scene then shows Scott talking to Paxson and presuming his former wife on why he cannot be here, while Scott's reason is because it's their daughter's birthday, the audience understood why they don't want him there, both on the fact that he was a former criminal and he has yet to pay child support, which is hard for Scott since he's unable to find a job.

**00:16:37 - 00:16:48**

"Not a good place to say that, Scott," Aizawa said, facepalming on the used word.

**00:16:48 - 00:16:59**

"Plus you don't have any right to pick who they want to be in love with," Iida said, "unlike some people…" he stares at Mina, who's been shipping people the entire time.

"Just a Hobby Iida," the pink student justifies her actions.

**00:16:59 - 00:17:07**

"Yeah, you _had_ a job, not good words to say," one of the teachers said.

**00:17:07 - 00:17:25**

"I understand that Scott wants to support her daughter and he is trying hard to find a job, but he's in touch times, especially when no one is going to hire him due to his criminal record." Izuku said, "I hope he managed to find a job that people would accept him even with a criminal record."

"Would you accept him if you ran a business and looking for work?" Kurogiri pointed out a question for the green hair student.

"If I knew his situation and if he behaves, then maybe," Izuku said.

The warp villain turns back to the screen, "unfortunately, not a lot of people know and they wouldn't care…"

**00:17:25 - 00:17:32**

"Sees him as a hero? After everything he did and was arrested for?" One of the students questions this.

"Sometimes, a child would look up to a family member, for Peanut, she seems to look up at Scott, and I can tell she sees him as her role model, so the biggest challenge for Scott is to make sure she still see him as a hero rather than a villain," Nezu said, as he hopes Scott could manage to get through this seemingly tough road.

**00:17:32 - 00:17:50**

After hearing about what Scott needs to do to support his daughter, the next scene shows Scott leaving and say goodbye to his Peanut by honking a funny sound horn from his friend's van.

"What kind of horn is that?" Uraraka said, laughing at the horn, while there were some smiles from the students and a few teachers and villains, most of the mature found it a bit weird of such a car horn sound.

**00:17:50 - 00:17:59**

The scene then shifted back at Pym technologies, where one of the investors who had concerns of the Yellowjacket, named Frank, finishing up going to the toilet before encountering Cross.

Quickly, the audience doesn't like where this scene is going and fear for what Cross might do. Especially with the Obadiah vibe coming from Cross.

**00:17:59 - 00:18:12**

"So true, laws keep everything in order and prevent chaos to ensue," Iida said, agreeing with Frank.

"But sometimes, laws can be unfair and hard, heck, sometimes, laws could cause chaos by anyone willing to break them," Toga counters, "to me, laws are just rules and guidelines, glasses, and sometimes, it's more fun and effective to break a few rules."

"And that is why you're a villain," Iida concludes with the vampire villain being quiet, knowing that the hero wouldn't understand her point.

**00:18:12 - 00:18:18**

"No you haven't Cross," one of the villains said, now getting a more bad vibe from the bald man in a suit.

**00:18:18 - 00:18:27**

In a sudden, Cross made his move and grabbed what seems to be a gun, he turns to face Frank and shot him.

What they saw next shocked them. As the person didn't just die or disintegrated, but the entirety of his body turned into a tiny red blob.

"Oh my…." Uraraka stuttered as she and the rest of the students had their mouths open to see what's left of Frank, it looked disgusting and unsettling, Uraraka nearly threw up at the sight of the still moving puddle.

But what gives a huge impact was Kodai, who has a similar quirk of shrinking and growing things. To her, when she saw this scene, it reminded her of what would happen if she attempted to use her quirk on a living being.

This scene illustrates the very reason she only strict herself to non-living objects.

**00:18:27 - 00:18:51**

The following scene shows Cross wiping the remains of Frank away and flushing him in the toilet.

This already made him the main villain of this film, showing that Cross has bad intentions similar to Obadiah, while they are similar, both bald cooperate bosses that want to use someone's technology to weaponize to make a profit. They were not happy to see that there are more than one Obadiah.

"Disregard of human life, by flushing one down the drain, so evil." All Might said with an angry face. Now seeing Cross as a villain, even more than the low-criminal Scott.

**00:18:51 - 00:18:59**

After Cross straight up killed someone, the scene shows him and Hope, Hank's daughter.

Because of the previous, the audience was afraid of what Cross might say or do. Yet they listen to what he has to say.

**00:18:59 - 00:19:46**

They listen to what Cross said, as he talks about how he had anger towards his mentor for failing him and how Hope had no choice of being Hank's mentor. That because of his failures, it forced both of them to as Cross puts it, 'spread their wings'.

This showed a somewhat nice part of Cross, especially after what he did a few seconds ago, but it shows that he was grateful to be Hank's mentor even if he failed him because it made him focused and want to do something that Hank had never accomplished.

This mindset had been through every student and mentor, for the student to be better, but at the same time, the mentor fears the student's teachings because of the chance they could make the same mistakes.

So far, Aizawa was a good mentor to the students of 1-A, even if his methods seem a bit extreme.

All Might is a good mentor to Midoriya too, though he doesn't help much and let Midoriya figure things out, he would be there to support him.

Then Shigaraki remembers his mentor, All For One, what he did to him after he found him, the words he used and how they should deal with things. He was grateful and yet, he felt that something is wrong with his mentor. After losing his pawns and the events of the prior break, it made him wonder how much of a failure his mentor was to him.

**00:19:46 - 00:19:58**

"let's hope it brings brought down by justice." One of the teachers said, with them and the teachers hoping for a hero to stop Cross and his Yellowjacket project.

**00:19:58 - 00:20:11**

The scene then changes to show Scott, thinking about his expensive and his money plans, a good way of thinking when it comes to planning for the future and when Scott can pay for child support to see his daughter again.

"That long?" one of the students said, noticing the number of days, "well, at least it's a start. And that's if Scott could keep his job and stay out of trouble."

Meanwhile, for Midoriya, he notices a name and wrote it down, that being Cassie, the name of Scott's daughter, he expected that her name wasn't really 'Peanut'.

But at the same time, he wonders if he could find a better way of reducing the number of days. He just hopes he wouldn't get into trouble while doing it.

**00:20:11 - 00:20:32**

When Scott return to his friend's place and drank a bottle of beer, he asked he said a sentence over three-quarters of the audience didn't want to hear while the rest saw this from a mile away.

"No…" All Might said, realizing that Scott is going to get back into crime.

Meanwhile, most of the League of Villains smile at this moment, as they knew Scott will eventually ask his friends about the tip.

**00:20:32 - 00:20:42**

"Providing information of origin is a good start," Kurogiri said, "to make sure the job is easy for him to handle, that it's worth him doing and if he doesn't get into trouble afterwards."

**00:20:42 - 00:21:46**

The following scene was Scott's friend giving a huge explanation on the tip he got.

And by the end of it, everyone's reaction and response were the same as Scott's.

"What?"

While they try their best to understand the tip he gotten, he put out an overcomplicated explanation that goes from one place to another. There were parts that they understood, but from the way he talks, it made it harder to understand.

"Are villain tips always this complicated?" Uraraka asked the villains.

"Don't look at us, we didn't know what he means too?" Twice answered,

"We usually get information from one guy. And it's mostly straight to the point," Dabi said, remembering a certain someone who often used information and resources to help out villains.

"Okay, finally wrote it all," Midoriya said as he finishes writing everything that Scott friend said, minus the earlier part of his explanation, (or rather crossed out when he heard the word 'boobs'.)

He looks at what he wrote and starts to put the pieces together.

"Alright, from what I can tell, there is a safe with valuable worth, that belongs to a retired CEO. Located in his basement. He got this information from his cousin who got it from his baseball team member, who got it from his girlfriend, who's a housekeeper for the retired CEO's house."

"And ultimately, he hoped that he can have Scott break in the CEO's house to steal whatever is inside this safe," Momo concludes the whole plan.

"Honestly, I can understand Deku's muttering then whatever this guy said," Uraraka said now understanding the tip.

While his explanation was a bit weird, it was also entertaining, as it shows different scenes of where he got the information as well as places of where they got the information from too, it was also funny from the fact that the voices aren't from the people at all, but rather Scott's friend, who is fully explaining it to him.

This sequence of an explanation of the tip was good, ignoring the parts of the confusion. But at least one person managed to understand what he was saying.

But a step further.

"If that's the case, then why did she tell his boyfriend about the safe? And how would that benefit her?" Nezu muttered quietly, seeing the hole within the explanation and already expect who this former CEO was.

**00:21:46 - 00:21:56**

"Okay, so they have a week to break in an old man's house and steal whatever is inside his safe, and get out without anyone noticing. Sounds like a decent plan for a thief and can see him pulling it off unnoticed." Compress said.

"But stealing it from an old man? Doing the same thing that put him in prison in the first place? It sounds so wrong," Momo said, with the other students and teachers agreeing.

"Hey, he's doing it for his daughter." Toga said.

"But doing so by breaking the law again, being no good than what you become? He failing his Peanut by doing this." Asui said, feeling sad that Scott is choosing to go down a darker path.

"Well, it's better than waiting over a year to see his daughter again, much longer if he constantly couldn't find work or get fired due to his record," Toga counters the frog student.

"But why would he do this? Why not just wait to get through it as a law-abiding civilian?" Uraraka asked.

"Why do you think most villains do it?" Kurogiri asked, "Because of one of the main sources of villainy; desperation."

"Desperation? To commit crimes?" Todoroki asked.

"No, dumbass, to earn something in life, or the very least something at all," Toga said, "Do you honestly think that I cut people because I felt like it? That because I'm a villain, that it's in nature that I kill people? If that's how you see villains then you deserve to die." She started to have a more serious tone, the villain looks straight to the students and the heroes and explain further, "I had many reasons why I do what I do, to cover my urges, to keep up with my blood addiction due to my quirk, keeping myself as sane as possible, to express my love on my crushes, getting back to people who hurt me, but more importantly, for desperate survival. The second I took blood from someone, I knew that life is going to be tough, so I have to run away, hide from heroes and stab a bunch of people to keep myself alive. Any person who commits murder would be desperate to run away from heroes, knowing that they would beat them up and put them in a cell, ignoring their pain and their suffering they have to endure and punish them because they made a simple mistake… they never asked for this quirk and they couldn't help themselves… and I hate the fact that society sees me as no longer human but a freak of nature that should be put down or locked up in a cage… all because I need blood…"

Suddenly, a tear formed from Toga's eye from what she said, as her words hurt her, she didn't know what she was saying in most of it. Maybe to lash things out, maybe to put her point across, but she was fully aware of what she said and the hero side ended up staring at her.

"And Scott… though under different circumstances, is no different than a villain, the world is against him, no one is going to trust him but other villains, he's never going to live a normal life… so the best way to keep himself alive… is to fight back… and believe what you're doing is right…"

After that long explanation, they see Toga curling up in a ball, putting her legs on her seat as she looks at the screen. They notice that she felt uncomfortable to what she has to say, and she's trying to cover her face.

"To… Toga?" Twice said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Just… just leave me alone…" she said, now in a depressed matter before turning to the heroes, "just… just ignore what I said… I shouldn't be trusted… my words shouldn't matter… I'm villain after all right? just like Scott…"

To keep her okay, the villains took distance towards Toga, giving her space, knowing that she needs time alone. As she continues to watch the film and hope that Scott would have better luck then she had.

While she believes her words mean nothing to the heroes, she was wrong, it did leave a slight impact.

**00:21:56 - 00:22:45**

The following scene then shows a montage of Scott, his friend and his gang preparing themselves for their heist, with one getting equipment, another upgrading the van, someone hiding something from their clothes and all of them planning on a map location and putting the pieces together of the equipment. There was also one moment where Dave pulled out a license plate from someone's car.

There wasn't much to say, especially after Toga's outburst, but the montage seems to be typical preparation of them trying to steal something, while the teachers and students didn't support this moment due to them breaking the law, the villains smiled to see that these criminals and not dumb and plan and prepare for the heist.

**00:22:45 - 00:22:51**

"Disguise as electrical operators to cut off any distress calls from the phone polls?" Compress pointed out, "very smart first move to make sure nobody alert the police during the heist."

"Like when we jammed any signals and detections at the USJ," Kurogiri added, as he and everyone who was there to remember the incident, "the first priority when it comes to a planned crime is to prevent outsiders from getting involved."

**00:22:51 - 00:24:02**

the scene then shows Scott in stealth, wearing black and entering the back of the garden and finding a way into the house by climbing a drain poll and use an electric box to silence the alarms.

Those who were interested in stealth, like the underground hero Aizawa and those who are interested in household security, like Nezu who wants to keep U.A safe, watched as they see the skills of a thief. Not just being careful and keep quiet, but to find good places to enter and using the electric box for his advantage, his main part being twenty minutes, meaning that he's on a timer to unlock the safe, grab what's inside then get out.

To Aizawa, Scott's stealth was average at best with slight above on the technical side. For Nezu, while Scott could easily break and enter a house belonging to a rich person, he could never be able to break and enter the grounds of U.A, even with his hacking and silencing tech, he made sure of it after the USJ incident.

**00:24:02 - 00:24:15**

"And sometimes, not everything goes as planned, as we found out when All Might didn't show up when we arrived," Kurogiri added. Just when Scott found out that the access to the basement requires a fingerprint.

"Now that's tough," Power Loader said, "I don't see how anyone could have access if it requires a fingerprint, mostly from the owner of the house."

"We could use Twice or Toga," Compress said, "either Twice makes a clone of the owner or Toga transform into the owner to bypass the fingerprint."

"But that requires contact with the retired CEO, so that's out of the window." Spinner said the problems with their suggestion, "plus, Scott don't have those quirks, so I would call this a bust."

**00:24:15 - 00:24:19**

"It's a fingerprint scanner and you're quirkless, you are so screwed," Bakugo said, not seeing how someone like Scott could bypass a fingerprint, especially when the person isn't present in the room.

Other students, teachers and villains, however, perked up, curious to see how Scott can do it.

**00:24:19 - 00:25:11**

The audience watch, as Scott went back upstairs and gone in the kitchen where he used sellotape, a metal ring and a bottle of Loctite to gain access to the basement.

Midoriya makes sure to write down everything that Scott did to he understands the method of bypassing a fingerprint scan quirkless. He wrote.

_'He used the sellotape on the doorknob, then pulled it off, then he placed a ring on the middle of the tape, then use the Loctite to cover the inside of the ring, then place it on a cooker to heat up and froze the glue, once the inner ring glue is frozen, pull the glue out of the ring and it results in a sample of the fingerprint.'_

Many in the audience were impressed by Scott's quick thinking, short resources and quick timing for Scott to create a fingerprint to bypass the scanner. Even the villains wouldn't consider this as a possible method and kept it in their heads just in case they need to bypass a fingerprint scanner.

**00:25:11 - 00:25:17**

After Scott enters the basement, the first thing he sees is the safe itself.

"That's the big safe they were talking about?" Momo said, curious and interested by the look of the safe, "it looks very outdated, maybe early twentieth century?" she stops talking, feeling that Scott would explain what kind of safe it was.

**00:25:17 - 00:25:30**

"Oh, I love that movie!" Mina said when Scott brought up the Titanic. "the story of two lovers from different groups, falling in love on the boat until the boat was structed and one of the lovers dies, the most tragic romantic film I saw to date. But what does that have to do with steel?"

"Mina… you do realize the tragedy of the Titanic was real, ribbit…" Asui pointed out which shocked the pink student.

"Wait really? does that mean the two lovers were real?!"

"No, that's just part of the movie," Midnight said, "though I wish it was, I love that film too."

"But it does imply that Scott is dealing with a safe that's made out of the same steel as the titanic, being capable of holding thousands of passengers at the sea, so it would be hard for Scott to get through," Nezu said, now curious to see how he can bypass the safe and its metal.

**00:25:30 - 00:25:45**

"And I guess these guys got the information of the Titanic from the movie," Asui said.

"Killed everybody is exaggerating, though thousands had gone missing after it sank. Presumed dead." Momo said.

"Even so, Scott did bring up a good point of its steel," Midoriya said, ready to see what Scott does with the safe.

**00:25:45 - 00:26:36**

Just like last time, the scene showed Scott using his creative thinking and resources around him to get through the safe.

They watch as he pumps an air bed, drilled a hole in the safe, put liquid and gas in it. And as the inside start to freeze, he set up and hang a sheet at the middle of the basement.

Slowly, the audience got an idea of what Scott was doing, especially when the insides were getting frozen and his comment on how the titanic steel doesn't do good with cold temperatures.

**00:26:36 - 00:26:56**

After Scott explained what he said, the safe starts to freeze over, the screws popped out like bullets, each landing on the cover sheet Scott set up earlier, while the whole safe came down, landing on the air bed.

Another impressive move from the thief.

"In addition of an effective safe access, he makes sure to protect himself from the projectiles and used the bed to reduce its noise to avoid distress calls from nearby neighbours" Kurogiri explained, smiling on what Scott managed to do and done more safely.

"I can do that using my ice quirk, don't know about the screws though," Todoroki commented.

With that out of the way, Scott now has access to the safe, which made the audience curious to what's inside.

**00:26:56 - 00:27:27**

"Seems a very weird design to be a motorcycle suit," Present Mic said as Scott was shocked that after all that effort, there isn't much inside the safe.

"Hey, it isn't a complete bust, motorcycle suits are still valuable, broom broom!" Twice said.

"But not enough for this particular heist," Kurogiri said, "you have to remember that that equipment they use to jam signals does cost money."

"Plus, there's something interesting with that suit," one of the teachers said, noticing that the suit has many aspects of a hero outfit.

Already, many minds had realized what's going on and why did the retired CEO put a suit inside a safe. And from the look of Scott's face, they can tell that he's going to take the suit, he wouldn't leave the house empty-handed.

**00:27:27 - 00:27:36**

The scene then shifts to show something inside the basement, the audience watches as they see an insect standing still as the camera zooms near the insect.

"Is that… an ant? With a camera on its back?" Kirishima asked.

For a certain student, the second he saw the ant, Koda's face went blue and start to shake before reacting.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Koda shouted, jumping out of his seat and ran madly towards the screen room exit doors, attempting to open the doors but to no avail. All while screaming.

The 1-A class and teachers sigh from his reaction, but the 1-B class and the villains were completely confused.

"What just happened?" Toga asked, confused by the weird shape student.

"Sorry for his actions," Jiro said, "it's just Koda is… afraid of bugs."

"You can't be serious," Shigaraki said, "you're telling me that he, someone in the hero course is afraid of a small ant?"

"Irrational fears can happen Shigaraki," Kurogiri said, "we all have our own fears."

"Yeah, but bugs?" the leader of the League of Villains said.

"If you think that's bad, then you should have seen Present Mic when Koda and Jiro took the final exam," Recovery Girl said

"Don't remind me!" Present Mic said, remembering said exam where he was covered by multiple bugs. He shook by the quick thought alone.

"I'll calm him down," Jiro stood up from her seat and walk towards the now shaken Koda, who's trying to look away from the screen.

"Why do I have the feeling that there would be more than one ant in this film?" one of the students said as they look back at the screen.

**00:27:36 - 00:27:47**

While Jiro cheers Koda up, the rest of the audience watch as the scene shows a screen looking through the ant camera. Zooming out while Scott took the suit, it revealed a person looking over several cameras.

And already, people knew who the person was.

"It's Hank," Midoriya said, surprised by the several screens, "and he… he set all of this up?"

This was a sudden turn of events, curious to see what happens next now that Pym is watching Scott and Scott got a special suit.

**00:27:47 - 00:27:55**

The scene then changes to show a little lamb at the Pym building.

While some found the lamb cute, many were curious, "wait, why is there a lamb in the lab?" Hatsume asked.

"What do you think? It's a test subject for their shrinking formula." Shinso pointed out.

"they're going to use that thing? Why?" another girl asked.

"Because it's a lab," Power Loader said, "it's very common for laboratories to use animals as test subjects to on their experiments, to make sure said experiment would be okay for human testing. usually, they use mi…"

He was then shoved by the teacher next to him, Power Loader turns around to see Nezu, who looking at this whole thing was rather calm, but they know this was a sensitive subject for him.

"Well anyway, a lamb as a subject is rather odd for testing."

**00:27:55 - 00:28:02**

A few of the audience shugs on how Cross don't see the difference between using lambs and using mice for experiments. "I mean, it's testing to alter the size of an organic object, so in retrospect, there is no difference," Momo said.

"The only difference I see would be budget," Power Loader said, "I would think Lambs are more costly than mice."

**00:28:02 - 00:28:35**

The audience watch as the testing commences, they see the lamb on the table, Cross starting the test and the machines start to work.

Once the experiment is used on the lamb, the result was rather shocking. As it did shrink the lamb, only that it turned the lamb exactly the same as what happened to Frank.

A small puddle of goo.

"Poor Lamb," Uraraka said, feeling sad towards an animal so innocent, only to get killed by a horrific way.

"Unfortunately, that's the harsh truth of animal testing," Nezu spoken up after witnessing the experiment. Everyone looks at the Principal, with a few knew what he meant. "not saying it's a bad thing, it's progress of science after all, but at the same time, those doing the experiments never consider the mind of their subjects, why would they? They're just animals to them, it's cruel…" he looked down with his eyes close for a moment, before looking up. "oh sorry, didn't know what I was saying there," he returned his cheerful calm, a personality that he always brings.

Those who know, however, knew that he gets a bit sensitive when he is reminded of his past.

**00:28:35 - 00:28:52**

"And now he's doing it again?" one of the students said, with horrible thoughts that Cross is going to continue to murder little lambs until he gets his experiment right.

**00:28:52 - 00:29:41**

There wasn't much to say in the next scene, as it shows Scott curious about the suit, from looking at the suit itself, pulling out strange red vials, using devices to see more about.

It was a typical scene of someone being curious about the suit as Scott wonder why someone who lock it behind a safe.

**00:29:41 - 00:29:54**

Then next it shows the obvious since Scott has a suit, they expect him to wear it.

Looking at the suit the hero side were interested to see what the suit looks like when someone is wearing it. For most of them, it seems to be a suit that a genetic Pro Hero would wear, a one-piece suit with a colour pattern on them, for this being a mixture of red, black and grey. With a belt and gloves.

what made him stood out for some would be the helmet, as it has an interesting design, it reminded some of them of a gas mask but silvery.

Even though Scott is a criminal, the costume looks like something that a pro hero would wear. And this was only the visual design, they have yet to see its true capabilities.

**00:29:54 - 00:30:12**

While Scott is looking at his suit inside a bathtub, he notices two buttons on his hands.

"I wonder what those buttons do?" Hatsume said, looking directly at the screen to see what happens when Scott press them.

He pressed the left button, but nothing happens. The support student was slightly disappointed.

**00:30:12 - 00:30:20**

Then he pressed the other button.

All the sudden, Scott found himself fall down into the tub, now in an incredibly small size.

The audience was amazed by this scene.

"So it does work…" Izuku said, "the Pym Particles, the small person in the old footage, Hank being the Ant-man, it was all true."

While there are indications with the idea of shrinking someone earlier in the film, this scene is full confirmation that this film and the hero is going to about shrinking into the size of an ant.

And with that out of the way, the audience excites themselves to see Scott being small for the first time and how he experiences all of this.

**00:30:20 - 00:30:40**

"Man, imagine being the size of an ant? Everything would just feel too big," Kirishima said as the audience looks at how the scenes show the size of the bathtub and how big it is comparing to Scott.

"Though it's a world he's used to, it just got a lot bigger," Tokoyami said.

**00:30:40 - 00:30:47**

"Seems that Hank wanted Scott to wear the suit," All Might said, "probably why he let Scott stole it from his house."

"But why put all of that work?" Midnight asked.

"It's a test," Aizawa answered, "to see if Scott has the skills to get through security. Which can show his thieving abilities."

"and I guess Scott didn't expect this to happen," All Might added.

 **00:30:47** \- **00:31:18**

The scene then shows Scott's friend, Luis not seeing Scott and turning on the water from the bath tap.

After Scott ended up running away a big wave of water. The audience saw a big wave to what supposed to be water filling up the tub.

The water managed to catch up to Scott, and he ended up being flung out of the tub.

While being small seems to be interesting, at the same time, it was also terrifying, due to all the dangers when a person is at the size of an ant.

And this was the start of Scott's first experience, the audience was interested.

**00:31:18 - 00:31:26**

"Okay, that makes no sense," Denki said, notice something strange, "if he's that small, he should have died from that height, like someone jumping off a building."

"Not necessary," Izuku said, ready to explain more, "Cross earlier said that he was looking for something that changes the size but also increases strength and durability if the suit works like that, it means that when Scott turned small, his strength increases, so he more likely still has the strength and weight of when he's in regular size, possibility more. It would explain how his impact caused cracks on the ground, as though it broke from his speed and weight."

Some of the students were confused about the green hair student's muttering. He notices and summarised what he said.

"He's strong and more durable when he's small."

"Oh okay," one of the students said as the rest who didn't get now understand.

**00:31:26 - 00:31:35**

Before Scott fell down a crack, there were some chuckles from the audience when there were indications that Luis was taking off his clothes.

While it didn't show anything from Luis but his trousers, it sparks an idea from a small student.

"You know, with a power like, I can imagine what I can do with it," Mineta said, imagining himself with the shrinking suit to enter girl rooms or the girl's locker room or the girls' showers. "The potential to look at babes are endless when they can't see you!"

"And this one of the reasons why Hank didn't want to share his Pym Particle formula to anyone…" Asui sigh, disliking how much of a pervert Mineta was. Pesumingly thinking that he would use it to look at undressed girls without them knowing that he was there.

**00:31:35 - 00:32:15**

The following scene shows Scott in the below part of the building, which earlier showed a party.

While some people, mostly Present Mic and Jiro listen to the beat, most enjoy themselves as they see Scott trying to dodge and avoid getting stomp by the people dancing

"Talk about a hard and loud obstacle course," Sero said before Scott ended up in another part of the building.

**00:32:15 - 00:32:30**

Next Scott landed in a room below the party room, only to get sucked up by a hoover. More chuckles gained when they watch him being spin around by the inside of the hoover until a Lego brick was stuck and Scott freed himself out by punching a hole form inside out.

**00:32:30 - 00:32:33**

"At least it's all over," All Might said as Scott ran away from the room and catch his breath, showing that he went through a lot of things.

But it wasn't over just yet.

**00:32:33 - 00:32:39**

The camera turns around, showing a creature next to Scott, which happens to be a rat.

There were some shrieks from the audience upon seeing the creature, mainly due to how close up it was when they're small. Making it look like a big terrifying monster of a rat.

**00:32:39 - 00:32:51**

The scene then ends with Scott running away from the rat and used a mousetrap to fling himself out of the window and landing on a car. Though from the perspective of the person inside the car, it seems like a strange dent on the hood of the car.

"Well, that was… something," All Might said, as seeing the experience of being small seems to be hard. It seemed a bit dangerous, and Scott would be frightened from all of it, but it was certainly different than what heroes are used to.

While there are people who can grow in sizes from their quirks, there hasn't been any known records quirks where the user can shrink themselves in the size of an insect. And if there were any, chances are that the users wouldn't survive the experience.

The close that can be considered shrinking would be a villain within the audience, Mr Compress, who has a quirk that can turn any object into small marbles that compress them so they can survive the experience and the user couldn't do anything when they're in a marble state. It's nothing to what they have seen when Scott turn small.

Overall seeing the Ant-Man becoming small was interesting.

But they wonder how Scott would react after such an experience.

**00:32:51 - 00:32:57**

"He doesn't know someone is on top of his car," one of the students said.

Meanwhile, for Mei, she realised something, "oh, that's what the two buttons for" she said in excitement, now moving her hands as though she has buttons between her pointing finger and her thumb. "one button shrinks, the other button grows, that way the user can activate and deactivate the ability whenever they want."

**00:32:57 - 00:33:05**

"Looks like he didn't like the whole experience," Todoroki said as he notices Scott's shock and fright after opening his helmet.

"Well, he was constantly hit, falling, swept and running the entire time, he could also almost died from any of that," Asui pointed out.

"Yeah, if I ended small, not only I would be surprised but I would be frightened too," Kirishima admitted with nods from the rest of the audience.

**00:33:05 - 00:33:13**

With that, the scene quickly shows Scott packing up the suit back in his back and going back to the place where he stole it from and placing the suit back

"Guess he doesn't want to be small," Spinner said.

"After all of that and someone saying that they'll keep in touch? Most people would get rid of the suit, trying to ignore getting into a big mess." Dabi added.

**00:33:13 - 00:33:20**

"Busted," one of the villains said as Scott freeze when the cops appeared.

"I guess Scott was so in a hurry to return the suit, he ignored the security alarms," Iida said, "this also would bring a bad image of him."

**00:33:20 - 00:33:25**

The teachers, the villains and most students facepalms exactly when Scott realized what he said.

"In addition to confessing what you did, you also commit break and entry, twice, at the same house," Aizawa said just when the police arrested Scott.

**00:33:25 - 00:33:43**

"The consequence of desperation," Kurogiri sighed. "people would rather see the good parts of a person, ignoring any bad parts from them or what they did to gain the good parts, but when caught, they would no longer see the good in them, resulting to see them as a villain."

Ignoring the shrinking suit for a moment, some of the audience can see the struggle that Scott had to endure after this. That he tried to redeem himself only to do bad.

The villains couldn't blame Scott for what he did. As they know how cruel the world was to them and only good that he only steals things.

As for some students and most teachers, they have little understanding of desperation, only experience it during dire situations where they have to fight back to save someone or to beat a powerful foe.

Because of this, some of them see Scott that he made himself into this mess, that he choose to take the tip and stole the suit. Even if it was all some sort of setting up by Hank Pym, Scott himself chose to get back into crime, all to see his daughter again.

To some of them, Scott shouldn't have stolen the suit and earn his daughter back as a law-abiding citizen.

Completely ignoring one thing that creates villains, desperation.

All their life and all their training taught the heroes that villains are people who want to wreak havoc to society when an incident happens with a rampaging villain, they are there to stop the villain from causing damage and arrest them.

But they never figure what caused the villain to rampage in the first place.

As heroes, it's not their job to understand villains, it's their job to stop them.

And because of that, it creates an image of what all villains want as a collective group.

The League of Villains, the Hero killer Stain, Overhaul, All for One, they all have one thing in common with the collective group of villains. They break the law.

And villains are depicted as Monsters who ignore the law and only want death and destruction to the world.

But Scott? Is he a villain and deserve in that collective group?

According to what they saw in this film, yes.

And a few of the teachers still see him as one, just a failure in society who ignore the laws for his gain, even if he gets nothing out of it.

But some of the students and a handful of teachers don't see him in this group. And to begin to wonder.

How many villains are there in their reality who are in more or less the same situation as Scott?

(And that my friends, is why the heroes don't see Scott, the Guardians or the Maximoff twins as heroes, because a lawbreaker is treated as equally as a villain and the idea of someone with a criminal background becoming a hero is impossible in the world of MHA, and that's the harsh truth of their reality. And in some cases, the harsh truth of someone breaks the law.

Like a new saying 'fight bad guys first, understand them later'. And nobody in MHA wants to understand villains…)

(Also, seriously Author? This is only Paxson telling Scott that what he did was wrong, you don't need to make an essay on the problems with MHA's hero society and the flaws within their collective perspective of villains just to get your point across…)

**00:33:43 - 00:34:01**

"That's one way of getting in touch with the now arrested Scott," All Might said when Hank revealed himself to be a fake lawyer for Scott.

**00:34:01 - 00:34:06**

"Are those ants… blocking the camera?"

While Koda shakes and looks away, some of the students and a teacher were unsettled by the number of ants running all over the camera, hiding the vision between Hank and Scott.

"Is Hank… doing that?" Uraraka asked with no answer.

**00:34:06 - 00:34:25**

(I am writing out whatever bullwaste the Author puts in because he already put out the obvious, 'it's hard for villains to regain society so they become desperate and go back to crime' and all that. This chapter better not get a copious number of reviews of how wrong we are and that villains are evil and careless and all that bullwaste that I hate because I myself apply to that criteria.

Save it for a much later chapter.

There, I just save a bunch of words, if you want to see what this part would have, look back at oh oh, three three, two five in this chapter.)

**00:34:25 - 00:34:37**

The audience was surprised from what Hank said, giving a hint to Scott that he's going to have him break free from his cell.

They still don't understand what Hank is doing and why he's going after Scott. Hopefully, it will be answered for them.

**00:34:37 - 00:34:51**

"So, he admits it was all set up," Nezu said, right before the scene shows Hank setting things up.

**00:34:51 - 00:35:02**

"Now Luis's explanation makes more sense," Izuku said, adding more to what Luis explained to Scott about the safe. "so, Hank paid the housekeeper to tell her boyfriend, which in turn told his baseball member, which he told his cousin Luis to tell to Scott about the safe, knowing that Scott would be desperate and steal his suit. To test to see if he has the skills of a thief."

"While it sounds smart, it's also a bit complicated, with so many things going wrong," Kurogiri said.

"All of that requires people knowing each other if the housecleaner would tell her boyfriend about it and he would tell his friend about it. Breaking that would destroy the whole thing and Scott would never get that tip." Aizawa explained the setbacks to Hank's logic on getting Scott to steal his suit.

"Guess he just gotten lucky?" Midoriya suggested.

**00:35:02 - 00:35:13**

"He's saying a cryptic message for Scott to do something when he returns back to his cell," Shigaraki said, curious about this second chance Hank mentioned.

**00:35:13 - 00:35:24**

"Okay, clearly that is Hank Pym's doing," Mineta pointed out when the ants left the view of the camera, "does he have some sort of quirk that make him control ants or something, is that why he's called Ant-man?"

"Well, it something like that," Momo agrees with the purple pervert, "it's not like Koda's though, his is more on speech, maybe it's thought based? but then again, there many people with quirks in this reality and Hank doesn't seem to be someone who has a quirk."

This brought interesting attention to the curious bunch in the audience, who wanted to know how Hank is somehow controlling these ants.

Showing that it's more than shrinking to the size of an ant. But controlling ants as well.

**00:35:24 - 00:35:32**

"Reminds you of your father, right?" Toga said, smiling at the scene where Cassie is getting ready for bed, snuggling up with the creepy bunny Scott gave to her.

**00:35:32 - 00:35:50**

"Must be hard having a villain as a father," Todoroki said when Cassie asked if her father was bad, her mother said that he's not bad but confused, a better way to hide the truth.

"It's a bit interesting that after what he did, Cassie still looks up to her father, which I understand, we all look up to someone, like how most of us look at All Might."

"Some more than others," Todoroki commented.

"I guess to not crush her hopes, it's better for her not to know that her father did some bad. Keep her seeing her dad as a hero rather than a villain," Midoriya added. "Might not work on the long run, but at least it's something to look forward to."

 **00:35:50 -** **00:36:07**

Back at the cell, the audience notices a couple of small things, mainly because Koda shrieked the second a bug appeared on the screen. But it showed that the bugs that Hank are controlling are somewhat helping Scott.

So they took his advice and look very closely, they ended up looking at something small approaching Scott.

**00:36:07 - 00:36:15**

"Well…" All Might said, with widened eyes, "that's one way to smuggle an escape item into someone's cell."

**00:36:15 - 00:36:24**

"There's his second chance," Kurogiri said, noticing the ants in sync start to count down in numbers, showing a form of timer for long Scott has to get himself dressed.

**00:36:24 - 00:36:38**

In a very quick time, Scott took this chance and wore the outfit. Most of the audience were surprised that Scott managed to get himself dressed just in time before one of the cops arrived at his cell.

"Time for a prison escape!" Twice shouted, "TINY SCOTT!"

**00:36:38 - 00:36:57**

After Scott got out of the building and outside, he was encountered by several ants surrounding him.

Jiro turns to look at Koda, who now sat behind the back seats of the screen room. Shaking in fear from looking at the ants.

Though she doesn't get his irrational fear of bugs, and he managed to communicate with them during the finals. She felt that this film is going to scare him a lot, especially when the ants looked larger than Scott.

"Should he really be here?" she muttered.

(I mean, I can let him out, but I do enjoy people suffering, so the doors are shut until the film is done!)

**00:36:57 - 00:37:02**

"Regular police protocol when someone placed under arrest just got out of his cell," Aizawa said.

"Sadly, they won't see him since he's too small." Midnight added.

**00:37:02 - 00:37:10**

"Hey, Hank needs a way to see you in some way," Kirishima said when Scott accepted that there's a small camera on top of an ant.

**00:37:10 - 00:37:27**

"Now this sounds like a joke," Denki said, who was surprised to what he's seeing on screen, "a guy turns small, someone can control ants, and now as a getaway car, he's going to ride on a fly."

"It's actually a carpenter ant, ribbit," Asui pointed out, "it has more of an appearance of an ant, while flies are smaller with bigger red colour eyes, that's how you can tell the difference."

"Keeping with the theme of ants," Izuku said, writing information about the different type of ants, starting with the carpenter ants, since he has a feeling that Hank and Scott are going to use ants more often.

**00:37:27 - 00:38:04**

"I assume a lot of ants, maybe thousands," Kirishima said, as Scott rides on the carpenter ant for his escape, "but I didn't expect this one to be 247, sounds like a low number."

**00:38:04 - 00:38:51**

The following scene was Scott holding on to the ant while getting from one place to another, first ending up in a lady's hair, then on a newspaper which features something interesting on it. A report on who to blame for Sokovia, showing the aftermath of the previous film.

Before Scott kept holding on until he starts to lose unconscious from the entire experience and let go of the ant. The ant flies towards Scott in the air before it went completely black.

So far, the audience found the first part of the film very interesting. When the FWM said that this film has a hero that came out where a villain would come out of, she wasn't entirely wrong but wasn't entirely right.

For most of the audience, mainly the hero side. They see Scott as a low-rank villain. A cat burglar who stolen millions before getting arrested and sentenced in prison. The film shows him serving his time and struggled to rejoin with society due to him having a criminal record and being unable to see his daughter again until he managed to pay child support.

And because of this, he went back into crime.

To most of them, Scott strongly holds the saying, 'once a thief, always a thief' and because of that, see him nothing more than a villain trying to redeem himself by committing crime.

However, the villains and a few students can see that he has good intentions, and after discovering that Hank Pym, someone who has some shrinking technology and ant control. Has interest in him. But for what? their guess would be towards Cross, who seems to act as the main villain and wanted to sell the shrinking technology to cause chaos.

But they don't understand why he decided to use Scott or where he comes in all of this.

The thought of rather if Scott is a villain or misunderstood became mixed, especially when this film suggest that Scott would be the main hero for this film.

And just like the Guardians of the Galaxy, this was a character most of them can't see as a hero. But one thing was certain.

Ant-man has a very unique power.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	50. Ant-Man (part 2)

**Poll Status:**

**You know what? instead of telling you who's in the lead, how about I tell you who's dead last.**

**Joker is certainly not going to be chosen because it has the lowest votes, but it had increased since the previous chapter.**

**Just one more chapter to go till the votes closes, so if you want Joker to be the highest votes, then you have to vote now! (and if you don't want Joker and want something else, then still vote, but vote for what you want.)**

* * *

**Now, before we start, I need to give a couple of explanations since the previous chapter left an interesting impact.**

**The first being that people don't like that the heroes in MHA don't see Ant-Man (Scott Lang) as a hero.**

**First of all, the heroes are technically they're not wrong, Scott Lang is a criminal with good intentions, first stealing millions from a company because their customers overpaid, but even then, he broke the law.**

**Then in this film, when he became desperate, he went back to stealing just to support his daughter, he's just lucky that what he stole was from Hank Pym, who set it all up and giving him a second chance to redeem himself and become a hero. But imagine if Hank didn't have interest in him, Scott would have gone on doing burglary to other places, either supporting his daughter wrongly or get caught and failing his daughter.**

**Another thing on why we see him as a hero is because he's the protagonist of the Ant-Man films, and I do see him as a hero, as he is a misunderstood thief who tries to do good.**

**I overall don't see Scott as a villain, he is a hero in my books.**

**But what about the world of MHA? How would they see him as?**

**That comes to the second thing, the perspective of MHA's idea of a hero.**

**As a few of you have stated, the world of MHA has lost its meaning of the word hero.**

**In my perspective, a hero as Colossus said in Deadpool, four or five moments where someone makes an act of good change that can leave an impact of saving a life or protecting someone from danger when nobody else can.**

**But in the world of MHA, a hero is a job.**

**I repeat, a hero is an occupation and a job, that being Pro Heroes.**

**A job of a Pro hero is to not only save people while in danger but to stop villains or anyone who breaks the law. A mixture of law enforcement and search & rescue.**

**The job also has a ranking system that should be irrelevant and shouldn't exist at all, if they still hold onto the hero's meaning. A system where to get to the top is by being popular and defeating villains while saving and rescue doesn't seem to increase popularity. Not to mention that heroes get paid extra when they defeat a villain, so that creates a mindset that if they arrest someone breaking the law, they get paid more while they don't get paid a lot from rescue.**

**And thus, it creates the collective mindset of what villains are, which I have explained in the previous chapter and to be part of that collective mindset, the requirements are to break the law.**

**So, for someone like Scott Lang, who had broken the law, was breaking the law in the previous chapter, and still technically breaking the law later in the film, how can't the heroes of MHA see him more of a villain than a hero?**

**Even if he had good intentions, a criminal is a criminal, and a criminal is a villain, and they are incapable of seeing them changing into heroes because heroes is a job and villains cannot get that job.**

**At best, he could be a vigilante, but again, that's not a hero in the eyes of MHA.**

**And that brings me to another big note that you have to consider is this.**

**What we call heroes, they call vigilantes.**

**And vigilantes are as equal as villains in the world of MHA because vigilantism is illegal.**

**Of course, they are seeing Phase 1 and 2 as the pre-license era, and there are of course exceptions like the Avengers that make them be seen as heroes, not only they have good intentions, but they also work with the government or a division that has support with the government, that being S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**But as for the Guardians of the Galaxy and Ant-Man? They come from criminal backgrounds, they're not with any government officials and they broke the law before they became good, such as Drax committing a vengeance murder spree or Scott stealing millions of dollars, so they are villains in their perspective, even if they have good intentions or become better, it doesn't change the fact that they had a villainous history.**

**In an example using MHA, imagine if the League of Villains decided to stop killing people and stop targeting heroes and become vigilantes and stop bigger villains. The heroes would still not accept them and still attempt to stop them because of the crimes they have committed and the damages they caused before their sudden change of heart. So why would they treat a group like the Guardians of the Galaxy any different?**

**When I write this story, I try to not use the perspective of our world, but the perspective of theirs, and what I just said above is how I see their perspective. And they are judging something from a different perspective of ours and theirs and because of that, they will not see certain heroes meeting their standard of heroes based on their laws and how the hero system works in their reality.**

**I guess some people hated the MHA cast because of their perspective, and if we don't see them being right then that shows that there are major flaws within hero society or that we don't agree with their hero system if we see certain heroes as heroes while they see them as villains.**

**Another thing that I want to talk about is that some people think that I favour villains more than the heroes.**

**While I do see the villains being right about the flaws of hero society, their actions are causing problems and they need to stop to prevent any more damage. Remember, I see the League of Villains as a lost cause. So no, I don't favour them. But that doesn't mean I disagree with them or that I treat them as monsters than humans. No less have them act like one.**

**And I do see good parts of the heroes and they do try to do good even when facing a system where there can be heroes who only do it for fame or wealth.**

**It's just that the FWM put both the heroes and villains in the same room and took away their powers. They are unable to fight each other and seen movies that show a different perspective of heroes.**

**Because of that, the villains are calmer, they can show off their human side more than ever, they can agree and disagree with what the heroes and villains in the MCU are doing and tell the heroes what's wrong with society through talks rather than fights.**

**And it just happens that films like Guardians of the Galaxy, Captain America: Winter Soldier and Ant-Man are films where villains have the spotlight because of the film's content that has heroes with villainous pasts that the heroes wouldn't accept as heroes or the government doing something bad that the heroes wouldn't be able to stop because they rely on the government.**

**But that doesn't mean that the villains have all of the spotlights, if you look back, you'll notice that the hero side has the spotlight as well and focus more on them.**

**It's just that in this film, the spotlight favours villains because Ant-Man is about a villain with good intentions trying to be a hero. I try my best to keep things in balance, but I can't promise anything.**

**In conclusion, this is how I see the world of MHA and how I'm writing this story. I saw a comment on Archives that say that I see MHA being 'heroes are bad, villains are good,' well that's not entirely true. How I see it is 'heroes are good but flawed and strict by law, villains are bad but misunderstood and need help.'**

**And if you disagree with me, then you have a completely different perspective than me and I understand that. But this is how I write and nothing is going to change that.**

* * *

**Okay, I have done too much talking about the whole thing, so let us resume with the next part of Ant-Man. Shall we?**

* * *

**00:38:51 - 00:39:03**

The scene then shows Scott, lying down a new bed, waking up in a new place.

And unexpectedly saw Hope right in front of him.

"Well, that's a… way to wake up to…" Izuku stuttered, "especially after using Hank's suit."

"It's just getting weirder and weirder for Scott," Mirio added.

**00:39:03 - 00:39:22**

"Awkward, but it makes sense," Recovery Girl said towards the awkward greeting "though I doubt Scott would try to steal anything after his experience."

**00:39:22 - 00:39:32**

After waking up in an awkward situation, it became a more frightening situation when several different ants were below Scott.

This weirded out the students and would be as frightened as Koda if they woke up being surrounded by insects.

**00:39:32 - 00:39:40**

"Wait those are Bullet Ants?" Asui said with wide eyes.

"What are bullet ants?" Uraraka asked, confused by the different types of ants.

"Bullet ants are ants that can sting" Momo explained, "as Hope said, they are high in the Schmidt pain index, making them the most painful insects in the world. Much more than a bee sting."

"So if he steps on one, it's going to hurt a lot," Uraraka said, getting the idea to why there are bullet ants below Scott. Both Asui and Momo nodded to Uraraka.

Meanwhile, Izuku added Bullet ants to the list of different ants.

**00:39:40 - 00:40:26**

The following scene then shows Scott being extremely careful not to step on the ants as he slowly walks out of the room.

While many notices that the ants are making spaces for Scott, it was still nerve-racking to see Scott's feet going step by step. Some shaken, others found it interesting that the ants are letting Scott, either from hank's ant controlling ability or if these ants are getting out of their way.

**00:40:26 - 00:40:40**

"So, it wasn't because of security alarms, but Hope called the police," Midoriya said, adding in the information in, which show that Hope has little trust towards Scott.

Then again, he notices that the pro heroes have little trust to him as well.

**00:40:40 - 00:41:18**

After mentioning that Hope distrusted Scott to take the job. Hank then gave information that he was watching Scott since he burgled his the company he worked with. As well as showing a newspaper about Scott went on a heist to steal Vista Corp.

"So Hank took an interest in Scott since he was arrested for the crime," Nezu said, curious on Hank's decision, "if he's a key to something, then it's good that he was released just in time for Cross to sell off his invention."

"But why him?" one of the teachers asked, "surely there would be people qualified than a criminal."

**00:41:18 - 00:41:28**

"Perhaps that answers your question," Nezu said to the teacher.

"So that's why he has taken an interest in Scott," Aizawa said, "if what Hank said was true, then Scott managed to break through unbeatable security would show his skills of a thief. He's not just looking for any thief, but a professional thief."

Those who were curious about Hank's interest of Scott slowly put the pieces together, as they waited for more information, they start to connect Scott thieving skills with Cross selling off the shrinking tech.

**00:41:28 - 00:41:42**

"Finally, you asked the question!" Mineta shouted as he was very curious about how Hank can control ants.

At the same time, Izuku ready his notes, ready to write down Hank's explanation.

**00:41:42 - 00:42:06**

"So we're right and wrong at the same time," Momo said while Izuku wrote down what Hank said. "We're right that it's thought based when communicating to the ants and it works similar to Koda's quirk, but ultimately, it's not a quirk or an enhance."

"Yeah, it turns out to be a device that allows the user to speak to ants," Power Loader said, impressed by Hank's invention, "using electromagnetic waves as a form of communication towards the ants. I would never have made or thought of such a device."

"Hey Koda, is this how your quirk works?" Kirishima said to the shy 1-A student. In response gave sign language.

"He said he can hear the animals in his spoken language," Jiro translated the sign language, "and that by speaking to them, they can understand him back, once again, the difference is that he speaks to the animals with lips, while Hank speaks through thoughts and waves."

Just like the shrinking tech that Cross has, the audience was amazed that in a quirkless world, there are people who can able to replicate something that looks like quirks through technology. While there are such devices that can exist, the tech mostly supports gear to support quirks, not something that replicates quirks.

While they saw it many times already since Iron Man, this film was the first to show replication of quirks from the audience, more specifically, Koda and Kodai's quirks.

Not only the Pym Particles are similar to Kodai's size quirk, but they work with living objects as well, something Kodai cannot do.

And now, Hank has a device that works similar to Koda's animal communication quirk, granted that Hank can only speak to ants, but it's communication-based on thoughts instead of speech, as well as being a leap to animal communication in general.

**00:42:06 - 00:42:25**

"Still got a lot of things to get used to," one of the teachers said when Scott asked many questions.

**00:42:25 - 00:42:42**

As Hank explains to Scott information that the audience already know as the two enter the basement. Pym brings another surprise of a secret room just near the safe that Scott opened.

"How did we miss that?" Uraraka asked as Hank opened the secret room.

"Mainly because we didn't know it was there" Momo answered, "also Hank has a covered keypad, meaning that Scott wouldn't have any sort of access. He would think it's just something on the wall."

**00:42:42 - 00:43:28**

The following scenes showed further explained information about why Hank hid his Pym Particle technology, started Pym Tech and take on an assistant before he became obsessed with recreating the Pym Particle.

There wasn't much to talk about, since this scene clears some information up and gave several explanations on Hank and Cross. The audience took it in and Izuku wrote it down.

**00:43:28 - 00:43:40**

"So because Hank wouldn't help Cross with the shrinking technology, he convinced Hope to vote her own father out of his company," Nezu said, curious on how Cross managed to do this with more understanding of Hank's retirement.

"That sounds a bit unfair," Hatsume said, "he has a good reason not to help Cross, but why kick him out of his company?"

Nobody gave a clear answer, probably because they don't know a close right answer.

"I don't know," Power Loader said, "this seems to be more of the business side of things."

**00:43:40 - 00:43:46**

"Even if she kicked her dad out of his company, at least she still loyal to him," Mina said.

**00:43:46 - 00:44:01**

"So, there is a drawback with the Pym Particles," Izuku said, writing it down on his notes, "the process of using the particles affect the brain chemistry, making them mentally unstable if they're not wearing a specialized helmet, which I guess the Yellowjacket does not have the specialization to keep the user safe."

"So not only the tech could be dangerous, but it makes the user insane," Aizawa said.

"At that point, I would agree with Pym's decision, the Pym Particle is dangerous if it isn't used properly and given to the wrong hands." All Might said.

**00:44:01 - 00:44:34**

During the start of the film, the audience wonders how Scott would connect to Hank with the situation with Cross.

After this scene, they finally put it all together.

"Okay, it all comes together now," Izuku said, "because of what Cross is doing, Hank needs a professional thief to steal the Yellowjacket, that's why he had an interest with Scott. He had committed difficult security breaches and stolen millions in the process,"

"So overall, this is about a retired hero hiring a formal villain to stop a cooperate villain from selling a dangerous weapon. While the said villain is redeeming themselves." Aizawa summarized, "while I don't like the sound of it, I can see Hank's logic in this, and Scott is trying to do good even if he's committing a crime and Scott is trying to prove that he can do good. Making him a perfect candidate for this mission."

"Indeed Aizawa," Nezu said, who already figured it out and waited for others to catch up.

This was a very interesting concept for the heroes, one that would never be possible in their reality because of the villain collective mindset and the idea that criminals can be redeemed.

They never consider redemption for the villains and they clearly see any for the villains they've faced, mainly because they don't accept society as it is or just want to hurt people.

And if Scott can help Hank, then it shows that a villain can be saved.

But that doesn't mean that they can be heroes. and they still don't see him as a hero, he's still a villain in the eyes of the law.

But he is a villain with good intentions that many of the students a teacher would agree with.

(Remember guys, a hero is a job in MHA.)

**00:44:34 - 00:44:39**

The scene changes to show Cassie and her family, with Paxson getting a text about Scott's lawyer being Hank Pym.

"Looks like they're catching onto something," one of the teachers said.

**00:44:39 - 00:44:58**

There were a few chuckles from the students and villains when Cassie said that she hopes that her stepdad doesn't catch her dad.

"Don't worry Peanut," Toga said, giving a slight smile, "your dad is in good hands."

**00:44:58 - 00:45:11**

"Oh, here we go," Spinner said, as the scene changes to Cross doing another experiment, "time for more lamb slaughtering."

"In the name of evil science," Hatsume added.

"Yeah, in the name of evil science." The Stain fan villain nodded to the support student.

"I wonder how many lambs he went through before this very experiment," Nezu said, feeling angry towards the film's villain.

**00:45:11 - 00:45:43**

When the experiment commences, the results become terrifying. As the audience sees Cross holding a tiny lamb in his hand.

"He did it." Hagakure said. "he shrank the lamb!"

"Well… it took a lot of gooey lambs, but he managed to do it," Denki added as Darren flicks the box the lamb was in.

With this new revelation, the audience now worries for Cross selling this technology now that it's working properly.

**00:45:43 - 00:45:54**

"And the guy with a face you broke," Dabi said. Remembering what Hank did to him in the film's opening.

Midoriya wrote down the name of the guy who's interested in getting the Pym Particle.

"So he went from head defence of S.H.I.E.L.D to trying to topple the government…" All Might repeated the information Hank provided, "why do I feel like he's a Hydra agent?"

**00:45:54 - 00:46:15**

"That… make more sense," one of the teachers said when Scott suggests calling the Avengers to stop Cross.

"At this point, the Avengers have established themselves as the heroes in this reality. If they found a major problem with what Cross is doing, then reporting it to the Avengers or any law enforcement so they can sort out the situation." Midnight added with most of the teachers agreeing.

On the student side, a handful nodded in agreement as well, while others who didn't react to the teacher' agreement.

But there was one, green hair student who thought about this and couldn't help but disagreeing even when they are his teachers.

Ever since the sludge incident, he would have a series of complaints and scolding towards the heroes or the police after an incident occurs. First being the sludge incident, as he was told that he was reckless to step in and try to save his friend, then after fighting Stain he was told that he was reckless to fight Stain before the pro heroes arrived at the scene, (and later when he fights and stops Gentle Criminal, he would be told by his teachers that he should have told the teachers instead of fighting him, this hasn't happened yet, just want to point it out). The only time when this didn't happen was in the Overhaul raid, but that's because he was with heroes, he had a provisional license and it was part of his intern with the late, Sir Nighteye.

Overall, the point is that most of the time, he's been told not to act but to let pro heroes fight the villains. And Scott suggested Hank call the Avengers reminded him of what he wouldn't do. Because if there was someone in trouble, he would step in to save them. Because that's what a hero does.

To him, the heroes agreeing with calling the Avengers feels wrong. Because Hank and Scott have the power to do something.

**00:46:15 - 00:46:32**

Izuku smiled, feeling glad that Hank doesn't want to call the Avengers.

"If you put it that way, then calling the Avengers does defeat the purpose of hiding the Pym Particle to the world," Izuku spoke, "if they call the Avengers, they will stop Cross from selling his tech and cease production of the shrinking suit. But they would also confiscate the tech as well and possibly use the tech themselves."

"That's correct Midoriya," Kurogiri agreed with the green hair student, "knowing Stark, just imagine him being able to use this Pym Particle to keep the world safe?"

"And that's if Stark hasn't learned from his mistake," All Might said, now seeing the problem of calling the established heroes in this reality.

The other teachers leave no comment, as they understand the problem with calling the Avengers, but it also contradicts what non-heroes have to do when they see or know anything of a villain's plan.

**00:46:32 - 00:46:37**

With Hank's comment on how the Avengers are _'too busy dropping cities in the sky'_. It made the audience think back of seeing the newspaper that refers to the previous film and how the public view the Sokovia incident and the trust in the Avengers.

From Pym's tone, it sounded that he generally distrust the Avengers after Sokovia which made the heroes and villains curious to how the heroes in this reality would gain back the public' trust.

For now, it's all noted on Midoriya's notes.

**00:46:37 - 00:46:47**

"It really sounds like a dumb question if you ask me," Mina said, even she knows that 'sending ants' wouldn't be enough to stop Cross.

**00:46:47 - 00:47:27**

The scene then shows a moment where Hope suggests her to wear the suit and to do the job Hank wants for Scott to do.

While they argued, it does bring some interesting thoughts for the audience.

"Wait, if she knows the place, know how Cross thinks and presume have the skills, why didn't Hank use Hope?" Uraraka asked

"Pardon?" one of the teachers turn to the gravity girl.

"Well, she seems to be on board with the plan, she has the same level clearance, she can simply use the suit to steal the Yellowjacket and get out unnoticed.

"Maybe's there's a reason," Todoroki suggested.

"But what would be the reason?" Momo asked while the hot-cold student shrugs.

"Perhaps there is one, we just have to wait for more information if they ever talked about it."

"Still, it's strange that Hank isn't going to let her do the job than Scott," Uraraka said.

**00:47:27 - 00:48:02**

After a few moments of silence, Scott said his honest thoughts on the situation.

He said that Hope was right and Scott wasn't the guy who can do this job.

While it's understandable that the job would require a thief. The heroes couldn't see someone like Scott using the suit and do the job.

To them, It would be like hiring a villain to infiltrate a villain's hideout to stop the villains and take away anything dangerous. It would use the fight fire with fire tactic, but at the same time, it's the idea of using a convicted criminal. Something that the heroes still have to wrap their head around.

But if Scott himself admits he's not the one capable of doing the job, then what they thought was true.

A convicted criminal cannot be a hero.

**00:48:02 - 00:48:15**

Scott then asked why Hank can't wear the suit and do the heist.

"Understandable," Momo said, "if what you said is true, and only wearing a specialized helmet would protect the user from getting their brains chemistry altered, there's a chance that wearing the suit for years would worn out whatever specialization the helmet has, at least for him"

"Age would also count to his reason," Nezu said, "though even if there are still old heroes still around, most of them do retire, and Hank seems to be one of them."

**00:48:15 - 00:49:06**

But going back to the idea, the scene then shows Hank making a speech,

It goes back to the idea of a 'convicted criminal cannot be a hero' idea, and the film accepts that idea.

But it doesn't mean they can't be a hero to the world, but be a hero for a few.

For Scott's case, though the world sees him as a villain, his daughter Cassie, still sees him as a hero.

What Hank said is that he failed to have Hope see him as a hero, but it's not too late for Scott to be a hero, and by doing this job, Hank will help Scott and he can be with his daughter again.

Midoriya wrote down a quote that Hank said in this speech.

_"It's not about saving our world, it's about saving theirs."_

To how he understands it, sometimes, you don't need to make everyone see you as a hero, that if one person sees you as one, then you are already a hero, and when that hope starts to crack, then repairing will make it better.

He remembers both Kota and Eri, the former he saved and he sees him as a hero.

The latter, however, Izuku managed to save her, but before he was taken, he realized that her shadow hasn't gone away, she wasn't capable of smiling, and he hoped that having her at the festival would make her smile, fully saving her.

But now, she's already smiling. He doesn't know when it happened, maybe from the films of these heroes or something inspiring, but at least she's saved.

And he hoped that Scott would reconsider and help Hank so he can save her daughter from seeing him as a disappointment.

It doesn't matter what the world sees him as, it doesn't even matter what the heroes in this screen room see him as, if he managed to stop Cross and become a real hero, he is one. Clear and simple.

**00:49:06 - 00:49:11**

"It is…" All Might said, after taking a breath from hearing Hank's speech.

**00:49:11 - 00:49:19**

After what Hank said, what he said, asking Scott to be the next Ant-Man brings a smile to All Might's face.

It reminded him of what he's going through, passing down something for the next person, as to how he is passing One For All down to Midoriya, now Hank passes down his Ant-Man suit to Scott. So it would be interesting to see how it will work out for them.

Now, a montage of the former teacher learning the techniques to his successor.

**00:49:19 - 00:49:34**

"Good basic learning steps as a hero teacher," Nezu said, liking the start of Scott's training, especially the bit when Hank said the suit and the man are symbiotic, like how the quirk and the user is symbiotic as well.

**00:49:34 - 00:49:51**

With the first test in training, Scott has to dive into the keyhole. To the students and the teachers, they see this similar to specific quirk training, to use something that the quirk is used for and to do it well.

When the test starts, they watch Scott run towards the door and start to shrink.

Only to slam himself on the door.

While it gave out a few chuckles for some of the students and villains.

"That didn't go well," Aizawa said with an expressionless face.

"Well, Aizawa, it's only his first try," Present Mic counters, "he'll get it eventually…"

**00:49:51 - 00:49:54**

"You were saying?" Aizawa said when Scott failed again.

"Maybe three times a charm?"

**00:49:54 - 00:49:57**

"More like the rule of three," Aizawa said once more when Hope called him useless, "but… as you said, he is trying, and he will get it eventually."

He then turns to see Midoriya, remembering that Izuku was a late bloomer when he entered U.A, and because of that, he has little training with his quirk before U.A. he nearly expelled him if it wasn't for the ball throw to show that he can control his quirk.

And after seeing him improving and becoming stronger with his powers, then there could be potential for Scott as well if Midoriya can do it.

**00:49:57 - 00:50:11**

"That make sense," one of the teachers said, "since we're dealing with increasing strength while altering the size, so a regular hard punch from Ant-Man would be the force of a bullet

While this amazed the students on how Strong Ant-Man was despite being small. It gave some slight inspiration for a compressing on how he can compress objects into marbles.

He considers the possibility of turning his marbles into bullets, either as stronger bullets that can pierce through the toughest of material or a way to throw stuff.

Overall, he finds the idea of people compressing in this film very interesting.

**00:50:11 - 00:50:21**

"Agreed," Bakugo said when Hope punched Scott in the face.

"A bit of a dirty move, not going to the hands, it's a bit unmanly if you ask me," Kirishima said.

**00:50:21 - 00:50:29**

"So Hope is skilled in martial arts," Ojiro (aka, the guy from 1-A so forgettable, the Author had to look him up) said, right after Izuku added that information in his notes.

"I guess if Hope did this job, then experience in combat would be her advantage," Momo said, though knowing that there is a good reason, why Hank isn't using Hope to wear the suit if she's skilled.

Then right after, Hope mentioned that she learn the skill after her mother died, this brought attention to those who were curious about Hank's wife that was mentioned in the opening.

**00:50:29 - 00:50:36**

Izuku nearly wrote that Hank's wife died in a plane crash, but quickly write it out when Hope said that not only Hank didn't say how she died, but the plane crash is a complete lie.

This indicates that Hank is keeping a secret to the fate of Janet, maybe there's a reason. But for now, it's unclear unless he explains it to either Scott or Hope, and to an extent, the audience.

**00:50:36 - 00:50:55**

"The suit has a regulator?" Power Loader said, as the scene change to Scott being on a technical side and looking into the suit, either to make improvements or understand the suit itself.

As he remembers, regulators are made to keep control of pressure.

"What would he need a regulator for?" Hatsume asked, knowing her tech and curious about the part.

"If I would guess, the regulator controls how small the user goes when he shrinks, because theoretically, he could continue shrinking, I think the regulator limits him to be the size of an ant."

Hearing from the support teacher, Kodai nodded, remembering a moment when she used her quirk on a small object to shrink it as small as possible. The result that she made it so small, it was though she made it disappear.

From then on, she would make sure that she can see the object when she shrinks them.

But that wasn't the biggest thought when it comes to the suit's regulator.

**00:50:55 - 00:51:22**

What Hank said next was.

For Kodai, it was the idea of what happens if she was that object and what happened to it.

And from what Hank said, it was scary, even for the rest of the students.

"Well… that… justifies the regulator tenfold," Hatsume said.

"Guess you are right, Power Loader," one of the teachers said to the support teacher, "I guess going subatomic means he would shrink smaller than an ant, but rather the size of a particle, an atom, whatever is smaller than an atom."

"And if he is going that size, nobody would see him, he wouldn't see anything, it would be a very interesting experience, but it will be scary," Hatsume added.

"In addition to losing everything we know and love? Certainly," Uraraka said, agreeing to how scary going subatomic would be and an addition to why Hank hid this technology from the world.

Meanwhile, for Midoriya and a handful from the audience, he notices something about it being mentioned, as though, it happened before. It made them curious, and if it's brought up here, then there's a chance that something or someone will go subatomic.

But for now, it's good to know that the regulator is vital to the suit and messing with it will bring great consequences to the suit.

**00:51:21 - 00:51:39**

"Time to look for ants!" one of the students said as the scene shows a good shot of Scott in the suit looking at an ant hole.

This brings a perfect moment for Present Mic to make an announcement.

 **"Scott Lang, the second Ant-Man"** he started, **"he bares the suit of the Ant-Man, previously worn by the great Doctor Hank Pym. The suit uses Pym Particles, allowing him to shrink to the size of an ant!"**

With that announcement, the audience looks closely as Scott learns about different ants.

Koda was already looking away.

**00:51:39 - 00:51:49**

"So like an ant version of Denki," Mina said which the electric student reacted.

"Hey, I'm not crazy." He complained.

"Well, they are crazy ants due to their unpredictable and fast movements, so they're not like Denki, ribbit," Asui said which calm down the electric blond student, "though it's impressive Hank can control these ants."

**00:51:49 - 00:51:55**

Most of the nice students liked the scene when the crazy ant jumps on Scott like it was a puppy, a touching moment when Scott called it cute and hugging the ant.

It was strange because it was an ant, but still a nice moment.

**00:51:55 - 00:52:05**

Then that nice moment escalated quickly, as Scott was suddenly covered by multiple crazy ants. So much that Scott had to grow back to his regular size.

It was a mixture of creeped out and funny at the same time, and the feelings were mixed when it came to the scene.

"One is nice, a lot is hard to handle," Tokoyami said.

**00:52:05 - 00:52:15**

"He is not getting the hang of this fighting training, isn't he?" one of the students said as they watch Scott getting himself knocked down by Hope.

**00:52:15 - 00:52:31**

After more planning with the heist, the scene then shows the next type of ants.

And already by the looks of them, they were massive and scary

This brought uncomfortably by several people in the audience, from most of the students, some of the villains and Present Mic.

The fact that they are bullet ants with a high pain index didn't help the uncomfortably.

**00:52:31 - 00:52:56**

"Like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible" Present Mic said, as the plan sounds like something that would happen in a film series, where someone has to go down a laser grid to get something.

"It also sounds simple; 15 seconds is enough time to get the suit and pull back up," Kurogiri added.

**00:52:56 - 00:53:04**

"As we saw earlier," Todoroki said, remembering when Scott had to ride one of the ants.

**00:53:04 - 00:53:08**

"Ant-thony?" one of the students questioned the name, "his name is seriously an ant pun?"

"Why not?" Uraraka said, "it would be like having a pet ant."

**00:53:08 - 00:53:28**

After an objective for Scott to do to control ants, the next scene then shows more fighting with Scott and Hope.

"It seems Scott has improved in combat," Iida pointed out when Scott managed to punch Hope in the gut.

Then Scott mocked Hope which caused Hope to attack back, locking Scott by the legs.

"He forgot to stay focus," Aizawa said.

**00:53:28 - 00:53:33**

The scene then showed Scott recovering himself from all the brushes that gotten form his fights.

"looks like Hope isn't giving him a second to fight back, I mean, seriously." One of the students from 1-A said as a few of them remember their hard training, which for a few were bad as getting constantly beaten by someone.

**00:53:33 - 00:53:44**

"Okay!" Monoma said clapping his hands as Hank showed Scott the size disks, "now this is a copy of Kodai's quirk, but instead of touching the object, he can throw disks to change their sizes at range? At this point, Ant-Man is far better than our respective classmate!"

Kodai meanwhile, while feeling uncomfortable from his classmate, thought that he was right. that the Ant-Man suit and its devices are a variant and much better version of her quirk.

She can only alter the sizes of non-living objects.

While the Pym Particles can alter the sizes of _any_ object, including living objects and the user themselves.

And keep in mind that this isn't a quirk or a human enhancement, it's a matter of technology and understanding the Pym Particles, meaning that if they exist in her reality, anyone can copy her quirk and more.

Overall, it made her feel small. Probably because this reality showed something that's copying and upgrade one of the audience's quirks through tech and it happens to be hers…

But it was interesting to see how much better size-changing powers could be.

**00:53:44 - 00:53:55**

"I guess it makes sense," Mina said, "a bunch of ants coming together to form a bridge that Scott can walk across, very useful,"

And with that, all of the ants has been called out, and Izuku made note of them, as he can see their usefulness in the ant-sized operation. He also liked the visual showing of seemingly large ants and how Scott interact with them, showing Scott learning how to be friends with his allies so he can use them for the mission.

**00:53:55 - 00:54:20**

"Very true," All Might said when Scott tries to talk to the ants, hope saying a couple of insults and Hank pointing out that 'throwing insults in the mix will not help anyone'.

"Not all the time," Aizawa muttered as he recalls his teachings, especially with those who have no potential, he insulted them to see how they react and if they can't outcome their restraints, then there's point teaching them anything.

During Scott's training, he notices that Hope has a more brutal approach, weather because she sees no potential in him but has to keep training him or to keep him going.

Sometimes, throwing insults into the mix can sometimes create motivation. It worked for Midoriya after all…

**00:54:20 -00:54:56**

Then the scene changes to show Hope using the ant communicator to control several ants, putting sugar in teacups and have multiple ants covering the ceiling light.

To them, she was trying to show why she is better for the job than Scott because she has more experience. And time and time again she proves that she has the skills to do this job.

In some sense, it made a few of them wonder why Hank decided to use Scott instead of Hope.

The only thing they can assume is that it's because it's her daughter, and despite her wanting to do the job, he makes sure she stays safe and away from danger. A typical feeling in the relationship with the parent and child.

But a few of them thought that there is much more for Hank's reason.

**00:54:56 - 00:55:07**

Many deep sighs were coming from the audience, they can see that Hank is hiding something from her, but at the same time, not telling her or trusting her. They already heard how Hope kicked Hank out of his own company and it shows that their relationship is hard.

For a couple, the two Todoroki remember their relationship with their father.

For Shoto, it's to prove that he isn't him, that he can be his hero. And don't need him to become a better hero. But even so, he still cares for him, even if it's little

For Dabi (Author's note: yes, he's a Todoroki, you don't need to read the Manga, like I didn't, to figure this out), the way his father acted to him gave a full-on reason why he ran away and turn villain, but there were moments where he asked why Endeavor did what he did to him and his family. Though he sees it more on Cross' side since he felt that Hank failed him, Hope was a part of that at some point. But he will never see any good to his father.

Both of them were interested in the relationship between the two and the next scene will explain it further.

**00:55:07 - 00:55:16**

"At least he still cares for her," Shoto said when Hank admits that they can't do this without Hope.

**00:55:16 - 00:55:46**

"Well, that explains some cases of her distrust towards her father." One of the teachers said as Hope mentioned that she didn't see her father after her mother died and that he sent her to boarding school, meaning that she spent little time with him, especially in a time when they're in grief with the loss of a loved one. Now they see how that could affect her relationship with her father and one of the reasons why she voted him out.

**00:55:46 - 00:56:02**

"Huh?" a few of the audience raised a brow, confused on how Scott being here is proof that Hank loves her daughter.

**00:56:02 - 00:56:22**

They listened to Scott explaining why him being there was proof and a good reason why he's wearing the suit.

He admits that he's expendable.

"I can see that happening," Kurogiri said, taking a deep breath, "I suspected that Hank didn't want Hope to wear the suit, because it would risk in losing her if something goes wrong in this heist, that's why he hired Scott, because he is a nobody, a criminal, and thus… expendable, if he loses or dies in this mission, Hank wouldn't care but would care more if Hope was in that suit."

The warp villain then looked at Shigaraki and the League of Villains, he notices their expression when they heard the word 'expendable'.

The idea of being expendable would take a toll for the person, knowing that they mean nothing to the leader of the group. Of course, having expendable members have it's advantages, as a way to distract the heroes, like what they did with the ambushers during the USJ attack.

But now… or rather before, he had people who have special skills and survived longer in Shigaraki's plan. They are valuable assets to the League, but he can see that if Shigaraki only sees his members as 'expendable', as he remembers when he called them 'pawns'. If they knew this, then he would lose them, and they would likely go against him in the worst case.

Being expendable only works if there's a cause, Shigaraki used one that he didn't know entirely and it all fell apart when they begin to question him about his future plans.

But for this film, there was a cause for Scott, that being to see his daughter again.

"I respect Scott," the warp villain added, "not only he knows that he's expendable, but accepts that he is. Showing his dedication in hopes to become better than himself."

"Yeah," Toga agrees, "it's better than being expendable for a man-child who constantly improvises."

Shigaraki gave no response and ignored the vampire villain.

**00:56:22 - 00:56:32**

"That's understandable," All Might said when Hope said that she didn't know that Scott had a daughter. Remembering how he didn't know that Shigaraki was related to his mentor until All For One told him, "how could you know?"

**00:56:32 - 00:57:10**

After Scott told Hope his daughter's name, she then mentors Scott to control the ants.

The teachers listened to what she said, and they smiled to hear her teachings. Saying some helpful tips of clearing his mind and use Cassie as a motivation to control the ants.

They watch closely, as they and the students hope that Scott can do it.

**00:57:10 - 00:57:42**

The scene then shows four ants approaching the coin, Scot managed to communicate with them and command them to lift the coin and spin it around.

"looks like he has gotten the hang of it," All Might said, happy to see someone who's trying to use the tech properly and make it work.

"Let's hope Scott have enough training to pull off this heist," Nezu added.

**00:57:42 - 00:58:09**

The scene then changes to show Hope and Scott entering the house and Hank giving a talk to his daughter.

Midoriya quickly got his notes, ready, feeling that this is about to show

And it did.

As the first few lines were on how Janet convinced Hank to join him as the Ant-Man with the title 'The Wasp'.

"So she was a hero too," Izuku said, writing the name Wasp into his notes.

Of course, now knowing that Hank's wife was part of his missions, it gave a big indication to what happened to her and how she died.

What he said next explains it.

**00:58:09 - 00:59:24**

He told Hope that there was a missile launch and he and his wife were there to stop it from reaching to the United States.

In the flashback, the audience saw the Wasp for the first time, having a female appearance of the Ant-Man suit, but in addition, she had wings.

Izuku sketch as quickly as possible on the Wasp and her wings, finding it interesting that she can fly while being small.

but Hank resume his story and told his daughter what happened to her.

That because the missile was too thick, Janet made a sacrifice and went Subatomic to deactivate the bomb.

Hearing that, the hero side thought that what she did was heroic, willing to sacrifice to save lives.

But at the same time, it came to the cost of how others would take her death. It affected Hank so much.

"So that's why you kept the Pym Particles secret," Nezu said, "you didn't want anyone to end up like your wife, you're keeping everyone safe."

"And you didn't want your daughter to have the suit, because you're afraid that she might end up subtonic too…" All Might added, now see more reason to Hank's deal.

There was speculation on the idea of going subatomic when it was brought up, this was the reason and it shows how the loss of a loved one made him consider the dangers of his technology.

Overall, they understood Hank's actions, why he kept Hope out and why he hid the Pym Particles from the world, but more important what happened to his wife.

Izuku wrote down the fate of Janet Pym, in which he wrote the same words as what Hank said.

**00:59:24 - 00:59:30**

"So true," Midoriya said, finishing writing Janet's fate.

**00:59:30 - 00:59:50**

"And hence, you pushed everyone away," one of the teachers said, understanding how Hank took his wife's death, by researching on the quantum realm in hopes to bring her back.

"Do you think she's alive?" Mina asked when Hope pointed that Hank tried to bring his wife back.

"It's hard to say, she became incredibly tiny, the chances of her surviving all these years are slim," Power Loader put out his honest opinion, "and I doubt the suit would last long, I don't think she could last long."

With that possible answer, the students felt sad, seeing an effort that Hank had been through would probably be in vain, and it cost him his work at S.H.I.E.L.D, his student, his company and his daughter.

But it shows how much he cares for her but accepted that she's gone.

**00:59:50 - 01:00:01**

"if I had the suit and was in Janet's shoes, I would do the same too," Mirio said, with several students and teachers nodding in agreement.

"Oh, why do heroic sacrifices have to be so tragic?!" Mina complained through sadness.

**01:00:01 - 01:00:25**

"It's understandable Pym," All Might said, "sometimes it's better for people to not know about the bad things, as the truth can hurt people," he thinks about all the lies he made, and assume most of the audience has secrets of their own, and, understandably, they keep those secrets. "and at the same time, telling a lie could also hurt, we can't tell if the truth or a lie would hurt the least, and Hank choose to lie to keep her safe. Even if she drove him away."

"I hear you All Might," Midoriya agreed, "the truth can hurt, but the lie can hurt too, and by that point, it's hard to compromise a better answer.

Meanwhile on the villain side, who had a little comment or major reaction towards the scene. Shigaraki for once listened to All Might and Midoriya and he dealt with truths and lies. It made him think of something, something that he wanted to know, a truth that he never heard.

If he still has that chance, he would take it after watching this film.

**01:00:25 - 01:00:35**

"You had to ruin the moment," Midnight facepalms right after Scott made his commentary towards a very emotional moment.

**01:00:35 - 01:00:41**

"Yes you did," several people who were emotional repeated what Hank said, feeling upset to the interruption.

**01:00:41 - 01:00:45**

"You do that Scott," Shoto said before the scene goes into another short montage.

**01:00:45 - 01:01:30**

The following scenes showed Scott before struggled with the different parts of his training, now being able to control the suit, from going through the keyhole, going through the underground ant tunnels and taking care of Ant-Thony. All while getting prepare for the heist when Hank shrank equipment for the smaller ants.

"See, Aizawa" Present Mic said, happy to see Scott managing to get through the keyhole, "it takes time for someone to overcome their limits, and go beyond, plus ultra!"

"Well, it does make sense," Aizawa said, "I'm not saying that a hero should be perfect right on the spot, we all didn't start perfect, and he has to learn how to control our quirks, it just depends not only the quirk itself but how much control the user has. as long as they can control it, don't become a liability and they stay focus, they can as you said, go plus ultra."

And with that, the audience was glad that Scott handle the Ant-Man suit,

But his training isn't finished just yet, there was one thing left to do.

 **01:01:30** \- **01:01:38**

"Remind us to add that to our winter costumes," one of the students said, remembering that winter is close and they have to keep themselves warm.

At the same time, they were curious about the final part of Scott's training, what is Scott doing and why he was on a plane? They watch closely to find out the answers.

**01:01:38 - 01:01:57**

"So, for his final mission, Scott has to go into a storage facility, take this device and get out unnoticed," Iida summarised what Scott has to do.

"So, a short theft for the thief," Compressed added, "sounds simple enough."

"Wait a minute," Miodirya muttered, remembering what Hank said of where the facility was, "did he said Upstate New York?"

**01:01:57 - 01:02:15**

"Jumping off a plane while holding onto a carpenter ant? Certainly," one of the teachers said as Scott send out the ants and ride on Ant-thony.

**01:02:15 - 01:02:25**

The audience perked up when Scott said that there was a problem.

Then it revealed that the warehouse they mention wasn't a warehouse at all.

"WHAT?!" most of the students shouted by the reveal.

As it turns out, the Stark old warehouse in Upstate New York happens to be the new Avengers Facility, previously shown at the end of _Age of Ultron_

"Now that is very funny," Toga said, giving a few giggles towards the fact.

In most of watching this film, Toga was being rather quiet, she would speak there and then, but after her speech, she was being quieter than usual, it was rather unlike her.

But then with this reveal, she not only smiled but laughed.

"looks like the Ant-Man is going to steal something from the heroes." She said through her laughter, "let's see how it goes…"

**01:02:25 - 01:02:42**

"Sneaking into a new hero facility of the top heroes? certainly," Dabi said.

"Yeah, it would be like trying to single-handly break into a well-secured hero agency building or U.A after the USJ incident." Spinner added.

"But with hope, he can do anything! Get that thing, Scotty!" Twice said as Scott proceed to the building.

**01:02:42 - 01:02:52**

When Scott got onto the building, some of the audience notice the shadows on the screen, indicating that someone, more likely a hero is near.

"Who can that be?" one of the students asked before it revealed the hero.

**01:02:52 - 01:02:58**

"It's the Falcon!" most of the students said as the wing hero known as The Falcon enters the scene.

"About time we get to see him in action," Kirishima said, feeling a bit bummed out that he hasn't seemed much of him in the previous film, especially when he was there at the party and near the end.

"Let's hope he doesn't see Scott," Uraraka said.

"Well he's the size of an ant so he might be okay, ribbit," Asui replied.

**01:02:58 - 01:03:08**

"He can see him?" Denki said, questioning how Sam can see Scott. "how can he see him?"

"It's the goggles," Hatsume answered, "I notice when it showed his view. It's practically a reverse version of my own goggles."

The students turn to see the support student who removed the goggles she wore on her head. And looking at them with a smile.

"In fact, the goggles he's wearing works similar to my quirk. The difference being that mines more emotional, I can't control it when I feel excited, so I had to wear these goggles to reduce my vision when my quirk activates. That way I can focus."

* * *

(Author's Note and headcanon that I don't know if its true or not: this is why Met Hatsume wears those goggles on her head all the time because they are made to zoom back when she zooms forward.)

* * *

She proceeds to put the goggles back on her head, "Falcon's goggles work pretty much the same, he's zooming his vision to the smallest of details and that's how he can see Scott in his small size."

"Nice tech talk," Compress said, "but now that the hero sees the trespasser, I wonder what will happen next?"

Kurogiri gave a suggestion, "More likely get on Ant-Thony and try to get away from Falcon as much as possible…"

**01:03:08 - 01:03:13**

"Or he grows large, takes off his mask to show his face and say 'Hi, I'm Scott,' like a complete idiot," Shigaraki interrupted as Scott did just that, resulting in several facepalms to most of the teachers and nearly all of the villains.

**01:03:13 - 01:03:14**

" Yes, he did," Aizawa answered Hope's question.

And with that, the encounter with Ant-Man and Falcon begins.

**01:03:14 - 01:03:36**

Watching the scene was very painful for the audience, as they had to watch Scott trying to play it cool, telling him who he is and why he's there.

"I get that he's a low criminal, but this is just awful," Aizawa said, who was annoyed by Scott if he trespassed U.A and he had to endure his talk, he would of apprehend him right away.

And based on the other teacher' reaction, they would do the same.

As for the villains, seeing a criminal trying to talk with a hero is utterly embarrassing, already expecting Falcon to not be convinced and arrest Scott.

**01:03:36 - 01:03:44**

"And now he punched a hero," Sero said as the student look at the screen, getting ready for some action between Ant-Man and the Falcon.

**01:03:44 - 01:03:53**

"Seems like you're right Hatsume," Power Loader said as Falcon flies in the air, searching and finding the small Scott who is running away from him, "he seems to have zoomed in goggles, allowing him to detect the smallest of details."

"Man, first Kodai, then Koda, now Hatsume." One of the students said, "wonder what quirk would they steal and improve next?"

"It's alright," Hatsume reassured the student, "zooming in goggles are not rare in our reality, so I'm perfectly fine with this."

"With that aside, it means that Scott has a problem," Momo pointed out, "he has to face an enemy who can see him."

**01:03:53 - 01:04:44**

The following scene then shows the fight between Scott Lang and Sam Wilson, a strong ant against a big man with wings, while it was weird that the protagonist who happens to be a criminal is fighting a hero, it was still interesting to watch. Especially when Sam has the advantage of seeing Scott before he attacks, as he made a couple of counters thanks to the goggles.

On Ant-Man side, this fight shows how much he had trained and how he managed to do combat, as well as using the Pym Particles to shrink and grow to dodge or get out of holds.

Overall, it was some good action for the audience to watch. Up until Scott entered the facility. With Sam following him.

 **01:04:44** \- **01:04:54**

Then there was a moment where things were quiet. The students, teachers and villains watched carefully as it didn't know what's going on inside the building.

"What's happening in there?" Nejire asked as they waited, hoping for something to pop out of that building.

**01:04:54 - 01:05:01**

Then something did.

They see Falcon flying crazy, as he stated that Scott got inside his pack and the scene changes to show Scott ripping out electronic wires.

"Go Scott, disable his wings, make him explode!" Twice said.

**01:05:01 - 01:05:24**

After Falcon made a rough landing and recover, the scene showed his vision, as the screen glitched out.

"Did Scott just disable Falcon's zooming in goggles?" Hagakure said.

"Seems like it," Power Loader said.

**01:05:24 - 01:05:29**

"Now Scott can escape from the hero," the support teacher resumes just as Scott landed on Ant-thony.

And with that, the battle was over, nobody won, but Scott managed to get away from a hero, to both teachers, villains and students who like to look at certain moves can see that Scott has gained some skills with the suit and used it to disable what seems to be his disadvantage against Falcon.

They recalled that this short mission to take a device from the building was also his final part of his training, and for the villains, if Scott managed to get the device, then he passes this part of his training.

**01:05:29 - 01:05:35**

"That some guy with shrinking tech managed to kick your butt? certainly." Mina said.

* * *

_To be concluded (of this film)…_


	51. Ant-Man (part 3)

**And with that, the poll is now closed,**

**Here are the results!**

**The Incredibles: 119**

**Venom: 78**

**Spider-Man: 72**

**Joker: 67**

**This means the Incredibles will be the Non-MCU film I'm going to do next, thank you for voting and I'll do my best to do this film.**

**this means this fanfiction will be on Hiatus until I finish the Incredibles, so don't expect any new updates for a while.**

* * *

**While on the subject, I also want to make an announcement.**

**Before I start doing the Non-MCU film, I'm going to make some edits with this fanfiction.**

**Back at Captain America: First Avenger, I made a headcanon to when MHA takes place in. with my headcanon suggesting around 2040 to 2070.**

**But then someone told me a different idea with evidence from the manga as well as something that leads to a different time.**

**So because of that, I'm going to destroy that headcanon and recreate it with a new headcanon.**

**Meaning that I have to make edits to remove the old headcanon with the new one.**

**Meaning that there will be slight changes and it would take a couple more days before I put out the new fanfiction, so I'm just letting you guys know for now.**

* * *

**I also want to thank everyone for following me all this way, in less than a year, I managed to get through two phases of the MCU, we're halfway through the films and I felt proud of what I have done.**

**On Fanfiction.Net, this fanfiction now has a total of over 2,000 reviews, over 800,000 views and 1,750 followers. in a fanfiction that has 51 chapters that consist of a total of over 300,000 words. That's a big achievement, and letting you guys know, this is only at the end of Phase 2, so these numbers will continue to grow as we get into Phase 3. So be excited for more chapters in the future.**

**Now with that out of the way, let's finish this film and the Second Phase of the MCU!**

* * *

**01:05:35 - 01:05:39**

"Looks like Hank didn't like how the mission worked out," Aizawa said

"Well, he didn't know that the Old Stark storage facility was repurposed into the new base of operations for the Avengers" Present Mic added, "so failure of research made up for this."

"Still, it was a reckless move for Scott to fight a hero"

**01:05:39 - 01:05:48**

"Hey, at least he got the device Hank needs for this heist," Uraraka pointed out when Scott, in no works placed the device on the counter.

"So that mission was still a success, probably gotten it when he hid in that building, ribbit," Asui said.

**01:05:48 - 01:06:06**

"Especially after he told you off," one of the students said when both Scott and Hope talked about Hank's complement.

**01:06:06 - 01:06:19**

"Agreed," Kurogiri nodded, "still a decent achievement,"

"Well, he only fought Falcon" Dabi pointed out, "that would be like fighting against a hero in the below hundred in the ranks, if he fought someone like Iron Man or the Hulk, he would stand no chance."

"You considered Falcon being in the below hundreds?" one of the students questioned.

**01:06:19 - 01:06:34**

After a good watching on Scott managing to take the device that's needed for the heist, the scene then shows a sudden surprise.

"Cross the lamb killer!" Mina clutched her hands, angry towards the film's villain.

"How did he get in?" Momo questioned Cross' sudden appearance.

**01:06:34 - 01:06:46**

"And yet Scott had to climb a drainpipe, jam security and climb into a window to get in," Sero said.

"Well, for this occasion, Cross is an associate to Hank, being his former mentor and all," Jiro pointed out, "plus he would accidentally leave the door open."

"So the question is, why is he there?" Midoriya asked, looking closely on their encounter.

**01:06:46 - 01:06:57**

"Oh, the plans are out in the open," Mirio said, noticing the paper with drawings of the building laid out on the table.

A few students and villains shook, hoping that Cross doesn't see them or that Scott or Hope finds a way to hide them.

**01:06:57 - 01:07:19**

The ones who were worried gave out a high sigh of relief when the ants move two holders off the paper, resulting in the plans to fold itself, enough time for Cross to turn around and not see the plans.

"Thank relief for the ants," Uraraka smiled.

Meanwhile, for the rest who weren't worried, they listened to what Cross said and his reason to be there, to give good news for Pym's company.

"a lot of money for weapons of mass destruction," Tokoyami said as many of them remind themselves of Stark before he became Iron Man or like Obadiah who wanted to sell weapons. Cross being no different.

**01:07:19 - 01:07:38**

"It also seems that he wanted to invite Hank to show him his success." All Might said, having a slight suspicion that Cross either wanted to show that Hank something that he failed to do or that he figured out that Hank had planned to destroy everything he achieved to get the tech out of the wrong hands.

**01:07:38 - 01:08:15**

A few of the audience were confused to what Hank said to Cross, that he pushed

Others, however, understood what he meant, especially when earlier in the film, Hank said that he saw Cross as 'a son he never had' but pushed him away when he became obsessed with his research

So when he said that he saw himself, it reminded him on his obsession to research the Quantum Realm in hopes to bring his wife back, such the same as how Cross was now obsessed with the Pym Particles.

When someone pushes another way because they 'saw too much of themselves,' it's not just to keep the person safe, but it shows that the person who pushed them away isn't good and feared that the other was too much like them, including their flaws.

Unfortunately for the audience, they haven't been through something that made them see another as themselves. And they hope they wouldn't get that chance, especially if they made their own mistakes.

"If you made mistakes, and you see too much of yourself to another, would consider that they'll make the same mistakes?"

The audience turns to the principal who asked such a question.

"Just… food for thought…" he replied before looking back at the screen.

**01:08:15 - 01:08:34**

"Well if he saw Hope, he would have seen Scott too, and the whole plan would be ruined." Todoroki pointed out when Hope was worried that their plan might fail.

**01:08:34 - 01:08:39**

"Speaking of the devil," Todoroki added when Darren called Hope. Grabbing the audience's attention to what he has to say to Hope.

**01:08:39 - 01:08:56**

"That's not nice to say to your dad," Nejire said.

"Well she is playing the part of being on Cross's side," Mirio pointed out, "have to make sure Cross thinks that Hope is supporting him and against Hank, that way she can double-cross… Cross later."

**01:08:56 - 01:09:09**

"Good idea if she's on your side," Recovery Girl said, "now you just given out cautious security to the heisters."

**01:09:09 - 01:09:13**

"Oh if only you know Cross," Toga said.

Meanwhile, for the teachers, they found the phonecall interesting, as Hope was playing with both sides, but mainly towards Hank, and Cross told her the tight security and information that would change the plan for the heist, had they not gotten the information, they would have been caught.

Which brings up the idea of the traitor that could be in U.A,

They don't know yet, but a possible chance to get them would be given information and how the villains managed to pass the security. Which is why the teachers have to be cautious when giving out information.

For this case, Cross has given out vital information to his traitor.

**01:09:13 - 01:09:29**

"An interesting point," Iida said, "even when he goes small, he has to worry about sensors, can't go through doors, can't go through windows, can't go through vents, so how is he going to get in without getting detected?"

Everyone attempted to think of a possible way to get in, while a few thought of some, it was mostly towards their quirks, so they try to limit themselves with only the Ant-Man suit and the ants. And in the end, they couldn't think of any possible way, not even the villain can think of anything.

Then Scott brought out a possible entrance.

**01:09:29 - 01:09:39**

"Oh yeah," Midoriya said, hearing Scott's suggestion, "haven't considered using the water main, and there wouldn't be any security because the nobody can fit through it, and since Scott can go ant-size, he can fit in."

"I was thinking the same thing," Nezu said causing everyone to be surprised.

"What? Scott is small enough to fit through an alternative passage that would be too small for any villain to break in."

"I see your point Nezu," Aizawa agreed with the principal, remembering his quirk allowing him to know what they're planning before others could. "however, there's one problem with this plan…"

**01:09:39 - 01:09:45**

"What she said," Aizawa said.

"Well, the answer is very simple," Shigaraki said, remembering what he did when he makes new plans. And that's what Scott suggests next.

**01:09:45 - 01:10:01**

"Sometimes to make a good plan, you need the required number to make it all work, nothing can be accomplished by less than the required party members," Shigaraki said.

"I guess that makes sense," Midoriya said, "but who would they get for this heist."

After a few seconds, they thought about it for a moment, then it suddenly clicked together.

"You got to be kidding me,' Aizawa facepalms, realizing who they're going to get. Just as Hank denies it too.

**01:10:01 - 01:10:08**

"Of course, it's these three low criminals," Shigaraki said, as the scene shows Luis, and his friends getting drinks. The same guys who helped Scott steal from Hank to get the suit. "then again, they are useful…"

**01:10:08 - 01:10:10**

"Correction! You burgled Hank," Twice said exaggeratedly. "Robbed means violence, you didn't punch anyone, you commit break and entry! You're a pussy!"

**01:10:10 - 01:10:16**

"As she said, they are low-criminal material," Kurogiri pointed out. "but that doesn't mean they're worthless, just expendable."

**01:10:16 - 01:10:31**

"True, but they managed to do it without setting the alarms," one of the students said, "it shows at least something of their worth."

**01:10:31 - 01:10:46**

"Judging your confidence by their behaviour," one of the teachers said, "you can only hope that you guys managed to pull this off. Even if working with not-so-professional criminals."

**01:10:46 - 01:11:09**

"let's hope so," Kirishima said, "because what he's going to show you did freak us out a little bit.

"bonus points that this is a quirkless world, so showing him how the suit works would be amazing for him," Tetsutetsu added.

"Amazing and freaky," Denki replied, "it would be like us reacting to Asgard."

**01:11:09 - 01:11:26**

But the reality of their reaction, they were not just shocked but made assumptions about what happened.

"Gypsies? witchcraft? Sorcery? Really guys?" Shigaraki facepalms, annoyed by their reaction.

"These guys would be one of those idiots who believe that quirks are magic or some sh*t," Bakugo said, with the rest, even the villains nodding in agreement. While Quirks had been around for a century and there are scientific understanding of how quirks work, there would be of course those who believe other things about quirks that are completely false. Similar to Flat Earthers.

These three guys would think the same too.

**01:11:26 - 01:11:35**

"Yeah… they're doomed," Aizawa sighed, agreeing with Hank on letting the three joins in with the heist.

All the while, a few students and villains chuckles from Luis being freaked out and running out of the room trying to get Scott off him, while Luis doesn't seem to be very bright, it's still funny to see an expressive and scared response on something new and strange to him.

**01:11:35 - 01:11:43**

"Probably because the science talk would be too much for them," Denk said, "if someone told me how a suit, I would doze off right away."

"And that's why you have the lowest score," Bakugo insulted the electric student.

**01:11:43 - 01:11:55**

"Hey, slight chances of maybe is better than no chance at all," Mr Compress shugged.

**01:11:55 - 01:12:03**

"That's an improvement," Kirishima said.

Meanwhile, for the pink student, she smiled at the moment between Hope and Scott, seeing the two being together, like a relationship where one hated the other but then get together, sure it doesn't make sense when you think about the relationship (*cough* bakudeku ships *cough* go to hell *cough*) but it's a slow and interesting process that spring into a good gets together.

She hopes that by the end of this, Scott would start to like Hope.

**01:12:03 - 01:12:29**

After Hope told Scott to get some sleep for the heist in the next day. The scene changes to show Scott still awake, showing no signs of him sleeping, but instead, he looked like he was thinking.

This made some of the audience curious, especially when he got out of bed, signalling that he's going to do something before he starts this heist.

"What is he doing?" Uraraka asked right before the next scene showed where he was going.

**01:12:29 - 01:13:00**

The scene showed something important for Scott and incredibly touching for the audience.

As it shows Cassie sleeping peacefully in bed while her dad, in the Ant-Man suit, appears next to her, he looked at her daughter and gave a kiss on her forehead. Before

For the audience, they smiled towards this scene.

"Doing this for her, ribbit, so you see her one last time before doing the heist," Asui pointed out. as most of the girls and some the other guys were in nice awe towards this moment.

Even the Teachers could see this being a good moment for Scott, sure he's a criminal, but one with good intentions, and it's not that he's doing the heist for himself or to get rich, or famous or to use the use for himself, not even for no reason.

It's to save her world and prove to her daughter that her dad is a hero.

So when he saw her one more time, it gives an idea that there's a possible chance that he could fail, that he won't win, that he could even die from this.

And that's why he's there, to see her one last time. And to remind himself what he was fighting for.

"It's not about saving our world," All Might muttered, remembering a quote from Hank's speech, "it's about saving theirs." He then gave a deep breath before resuming, hoping that Scott can pull this heist off and prove to his daughter that he is a hero.

"Go save her world. Ant-Man."

**01:13:00 - 01:13:18**

There were a few chuckles when Luis start talking, muttering about how he's going to play the role of the fake security guard, but also extended it to calling Hope 'Scott's girlfriend' which caused surprising reactions from both Hope and Hank.

"See! even he knows what's going on," Mina said, liking that someone has acknowledged the potential of the ship.

**01:13:18 - 01:13:29**

"You know, I never thought I would know someone else who mutters more than Midoriya, but here we are," Sero said, while some of the 1-A students nod in agreement.

"Hey, I don't…" Midoriya attempt to argue back, but remember his full amount of muttering, "okay yeah I mutter,"

"Don't worry Deku," Uraraka said to the green hair student, "I like your muttering, and while Luis' is funny, it does get annoying in some parts.

"Yeah, round face, at least Deku knows when to shut up," Bakugo added. "this guy just talks and talks and never shut up."

All the while a few villains raised a brow on Luis' idea of whistling, in which Scott quickly said no to.

"How is whistling important?" Spinner questioned Luis' logic.

"To blend in, make sure nothing is inconspicuous, nobody can be wiser, and completely ignored." Twice gave random answers, "which is why… it's stupid!"

"Whatever you say Twice," Dabi said, not caring from the slightest.

**01:13:29 - 01:14:20**

The scene then shows the start of the Heist at Pym Tech, where the three guys play their roles, one staying at the car, another turn on computers to hack into the building and Luis entering the building as a security guard, all the while Scott shrink down into a sewer drain while several ants follow him.

There wasn't much to say to this scene, but a good startup for the prepared heist and the audience get ready to see Ant-Man in action.

**01:14:20 - 01:14:31**

"Seriously? You still whistle?" Todoroki sighed,

"It's a Small World after all!" Twice sang the lyrics from the song that Luis was whistling to.

**01:14:31 - 01:14:43**

"Well, that didn't go well…" one of the students said as the fake guard attempt to convince the real guard that their boss sent him there, only to find out that the real guard is the boss security.

"Yeah, no way to convince the boss of security for him being there," Asui said, waiting to see what Luis would do when he faced a big problem.

**01:14:43 - 01:14:46**

"That answers that problem," Hagakure said when Luis punched the boss security, knocking him out.

"Now this heist became a robbery," Tokoyami said.

**01:14:46 - 01:15:52**

After Luis turn down the water pressure, the scene then shows Scott, surfing on a bunch of red ants as he goes through the drainpipe up until he went up in the 'extraction point' where more red ants carried Scott upwards.

This was a very interesting scene for the audience as it shows the flow of the inner water main while Scott rides it all the way through, something that they wouldn't see in any other hero film, but fitting for one that can shrink.

**01:15:52 - 01:16:06**

"Can you just imagine being in the restroom when this happens?" one of the teachers said as the ants come out of the taps and going towards the vents.

"I would be scared seeing that, an army of little insects just going through where I wash my hands, that would creep me out!" Present Mic said with a few teachers and most students agreeing with the loud hero, as several bugs would be a bit freaky.

**01:16:06 - 01:16:23**

"They seem to know his cars and what undercover cops use," Compress notice Dave's eyesight towards the car.

The rest notice the car as well, as a few of them notice Paxton in the Crown Vic.

"Looks like they're there to question Pym after finding out that Pym was Scott's fake lawyer," Todoroki pointed out. "That's going to be a problem."

**01:16:23 - 01:16:55**

The scene then shifted to Scott deploying the bullet ants to sting one of the suited guards before Luis used his fist again to knock him out, commenting before Hope enters the room.

"Even in the middle of a heist, he won't shut up," Bakugo said, annoyed by the chatterbox that is Luis.

**01:16:55 - 01:17:04**

"Pulling the guard into the room and planting the device," Kurogiri pointed out, "while there are some out of act behaviours from the fake guard, at least he knows where to hide the real guards."

**01:17:04 - 01:17:15**

"I guess after Scott's escape and Hank suspiciously being there would be enough for the two cops to bring him in and interrogate him for questioning," All Might notice the problem for the heisters.

"let's hope they figure out a way to stop them from ruining the plan," Kurogiri added as he was curious on how the two would stop Paxton and his partner, especially when they're close to the building.

**01:17:15 - 01:17:32**

From Dave solution, the villains and a couple of students chuckled from what he did, he got into the Crown Vic and start driving.

"Of course, the criminal way to solve a problem is to do more criminal acts," Aizawa said, "for this case, steal and drive a car to keep the cops away from Hank,"

"While it a risk, it seems to be a good option to distract the undercover policemen," Nezu pointed out. "at least it gets the job done…"

**01:17:32 - 01:17:38**

"When and doubt, improvise the short problems! That's how you solve the tiny bits of problems!" Twice shouted.

**01:17:38 - 01:17:50**

With Luis, now disguised as the suited guard, placing himself in position while Hope exit out of the room, a small shock occur when the audience saw Cross walking through the hall and saw Hope.

"Uh oh," Uraraka said, hoping that Cross didn't catch Hope in the act.

**01:17:50 - 01:17:58**

There were a few sighs of relief when Cross ask how he looks.

"At least he didn't know anything," Denki said.

However, a few of the students, teachers and villains notice something from Cross, hoping that he hasn't figured out Hank's plan.

**01:17:58 - 01:18:38**

"Well, the shrinking technology is crucial to this whole operation, so it makes sense that he would go all of this way in top-of-the-line security." One the Teachers said.

"and now that security is being screwed thanks to Ant-Man," Shigaraki added. "such a waste of security."

**01:18:38 - 01:19:03**

"And here comes former S.H.I.E.L.D guy," one of the students pointed out as the scene shows three guys in suits exiting a helicopter.

**01:19:03 - 01:19:54**

The next scene then shows Scott and Ant-thony flying through the server room, with crazy ants appearing and getting themselves ready to fry the servers. He gets into position to signal the crazy ants to destroy any data in Pym Tech, destroying any backups related to the Yellowjacket project.

**01:19:54 - 01:19:57**

"Looks like Paxton isn't going anywhere," Kurogiri commented as the scene shifted to show the cops feeling frustrated at their now wrecked car.

"That should give them enough time to search for the driver," Present Mic said, "consider that he left and disguised, they would have a hard time finding the…"

**01:19:57 - 01:20:04**

Then Dave accidentally honk Luis' van. Alerting Paxton right away.

Suddenly, eyes met with the loud hero. As he was nervous with many people looking at him.

"I'm going to shut up now."

"About time," Aizawa sighed before watching the film. Curious to see how the cops finding out Scott's friends are near would affect their plan.

**01:20:04 - 01:20:38**

While the crazy ants start frying the servers, the scene then shows more of Scott riding on Ant-thony, this time through electric sparkling out.

From looking at the scene, it made most of the students in the audience smiling, imagining riding a carpenter ant while spark flies around them, at the same time it was like looking at a spaceship flying through several obstacles, and the idea that in their view it would be an insect flying through breaking servers, it would still exciting small size.

Which is one of the reasons why being small would bring some interesting experience.

**01:20:38 - 01:20:43**

"The data is gone, now it's time to get the suit," Toga said.

**01:20:43 - 01:20:58**

"Scott needs to get that suit as soon as possible," Midoriya muttered as they watch Cross and Carson greeted and them agreeing on the deal. All while Pym watches.

**01:20:58 - 01:21:03**

"freaking called it!" Spinner said as Cross fully stated that Carson, the guy who got his face smashed by Hank, the guy who wants to make a deal with Cross on the Yellowjacket, is a representative of Hydra.

"Honestly, I saw that a mile away," All Might agreed with the Stain fan.

"I'm still surprised that they're still active," Momo pointed out, "especially when Steve revealed their secrets and their bases getting raided by the Avengers, there shouldn't be many, if not, any of them left."

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place," Tokoyami said a repeated quote from that is known from Hydra.

With that, Toga gave a big moan, "seriously, how many heads do we need to cut off to get rid of these guys!?"

**01:21:03 - 01:21:06**

"Yeah, like even more sinister schemes to kill millions and take away freedom." The vampire girl said, still having a huge hatred towards Hydra.

"And to think, they would get their hands on the Yellowjacket," Kurogiri pointed out.

**01:21:06 - 01:21:17**

When Cross talked more about how Hank tried to hide his tech from him, Pym made a reckless, yet understanding move of punching him in the face.

While it shocked a few of the audience, and some were worried that he might have blown his cover, many smiled, happy to see Cross getting punched for what he's doing.

"Thank you, Hank!" Bakugo said, who liked Hank's response to his former student.

**01:21:17 - 01:21:27**

"Just because Hank is old doesn't mean he's weak," All Might pointed out, "and it seems he still has strength in him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Izuku replied, remembering when he was being trained by Gran Torino, who helped him give the idea on how One for All works and to spread his power through.

But also remembering getting knocked back by who's older than All Might.

**01:21:27 - 01:21:32**

"looks like they have a problem," Spinner said as Paxton approach the van while the two hid at the back of the truck.

For once, the students hoped that the cops won't find and arrest the two low-criminals before they help out Scott.

It was a weird feeling for rooting for the lawbreakers to stay hidden from those in the justice side.

**01:21:32 - 01:21:35**

"You two shushing at each other isn't going to help," Shigaraki complained.

**01:21:35 - 01:21:50**

"Hold up!" Mina said as the scene show the ants launching and growing high explosive charges inside the machine that has the shrinking liquid. "I didn't recall any C4s and blowing things up in the plan!"

"Well, it makes sense," Kurogiri pointed out, "erasing the data and stealing the suit wouldn't be enough, the made particles have to be destroyed too, otherwise they can easily replicate it."

"Since this is to ensure nobody can use the Pym Particles, that's understandable," Nezu nodded, "I just hope nobody gets hurt when they detonate…"

**01:21:50 - 01:22:29**

"The laser grid is still active," one of the teachers pointed, as Scott kicked a screw into the deep hole that was destroyed from the laser.

**01:22:29 - 01:22:35**

"You're not helping Dave," Mineta shouted as the students realized that the two have to turn off the laser grid, but all while the two cops are outside.

This became a big problem for Scott.

**01:22:35 - 01:23:11**

While the thing was loading, Paxton caught the two in the van and attempt arrest, this caused worries for the audience as one of them said to jump as the load was ready, but at the same time, they struggled from the cops to try and press the button that turns off the laser grid.

They can only watch but to see if they can turn it off before Scott gets killed. Making the moment a little intense.

**01:23:11 - 01:23:19**

With them managing to turn the grid off just as Scott went through, everyone put out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was too close." Uraraka said, taking a deep breath, "now all that's left is for him to take the…"

**01:23:19 - 01:23:29**

"Suit…" Uraraka finished just as Scott reach down, but the Yellowjacket pulled down. Causing confusion and caution.

Then the audience where eyes widen when they saw Cross looking at the hanging Scott holding and tap the suit in front of him.

"He knew." Asui said, stunned along with the rest of the audience, "he played them into his trap, ribbit."

**01:23:29 - 01:23:54**

"Not only he knew that Hank was going to go against him, but knew who would be the one to do the heist," Kurogiri said as he was curious to how he managed to figure it out.

Same goes with the teachers and some of the students

**01:23:54 - 01:24:22**

"That's some good thinking from Cross," Momo said after listening to how Cross figured out their plan. "he put the similarities with the criminal with his former mentor together, along with how Scott managed to not only escape his cell but disappear completely. Figured that he can do that with the Ant-Man suit, resulting in the connections being together."

"And we thought Cross wouldn't suspect anything!" Mina complained.

"You should never underestimate a villain's intelligence," Nezu pointed out, "not all villains are dumb, they will figure things out and counter them, which is why heroes have to be a step forward before the villain."

"And same goes with us," Kurogiri said, "it's a battle of wits more than brute force,"

"True," Nezu nodded to the warp villain, "so let's see what happens. Now that Cross outsmarted Hank and Scott."

**01:24:22 - 01:24:55**

"Now that's a very sinister business strategy if ever heard one," Power Loader said when Cross mentioned that he's going to not only sell the Yellowjacket to Hydra but to the Avengers as well.

"He's trying to sell the particles as fuel, that way, while both sides are fighting each other, they'll also be heading towards him to pay for the fuel. So, no matter which side wins, he'll end up on top by a huge amount of profit," Izuku said while writing down the motive of the film's villain.

Which was an interesting and thought-out plan, even if there can be drawbacks like if either side managed to replicate the particle themselves, that way, they don't need to go and buy the fuel from Cross. But even so, it was a cooperate plan and the big reason why Cross became obsessed with rediscovering the Pym Particle.

Sure they saw the idea of bad cooperate businessman working with terrorists to sell off weapons for profits, as they saw from Obadiah Stane. But unlike Obadiah, Cross managed to figure out the tech by himself.

Now for Cross to give more similarities to Stane is if he decided to wear the Yellowjacket himself, as Obadiah did with his Iron Monger suit.

**01:24:55 - 01:25:04**

"That statement is not wrong…" All Might muttered as Izuku noted down Cross's question and Hank's answer.

_"What do you call the only man who can arm the most powerful weapon in the world? The most powerful man in the world."_

The fact that Hank answered that showed that the statement isn't some excuse from a villain' perspective, but it has an idea about power and the responsibility to

"The most powerful man can arm the most powerful weapon," Midoriya muttered, "but sometimes, you don't have to pull the trigger."

This is what he got from Ant-Man, since the Pym Particles is a powerful weapon, and Hank Pym is powerful for having it, but at the same time, he's being responsible with it. It made him think about the responsibility of having One for All, knowing the limits and when to and not to use it.

It's a great power, but it was also his responsibility to control it.

And that's what he got from this film, the responsibility of having great power and making sure that power is never left unchecked or to the wrong hands.

(…did… did Midoriya figure out the Spider-Man quote all by himself?)

**01:25:04 - 01:25:14**

"Now that's big trouble," one of the students said, froze that Cross gave the order to kill hank, right before Hope called Darren out.

**01:25:14 - 01:25:26**

"Is it really though?" Hatsume questioned that all of Cross' actions is due to his brain being altered from working on the Particles. "because all we saw from him is an unstable businessman who only cares for money."

"Plus, we did saw him kill a guy earlier with the unstable particles, plus with Hank mentioning that he wasn't stable to begin with. Combine that with the brain chemistry and you can say he's mad with power." Power Loader added.

"Are you guys seriously going to question this? She's trying to stop Cross from killing her dad!" Toga said to the two support.

**01:25:26 - 01:25:36**

"Guess it worked," Denk said, surprised by Cross telling his guards to wait.

"Wait for it," Asui said, expecting Cross to do something bad.

**01:25:36 - 01:25:42**

"Knew it, ribbit," the frog student said. As tension returns when Cross point his gun at Hank.

**01:25:42 - 01:25:49**

"Here we go," Kurogiri repeated what Carson said when Hope knocked a guy out and used his gun to point at Cross. Resulting Cross's men to draw guns at her.

"looks like Hope, Hank and Scott are in a dire situation," Aizawa said, curious to see how they can get out of it, expecting Scott to do something since he has the suit.

**01:25:49 - 01:25:56**

"What?" Midoriya said, surprised to what Cross said, "he saw Hope there and… he was there to kill Hank?"

"That would explain the clothes he was wearing," Mirio said, "the guy seems to be a suit wearer."

"I guess he was there to tie up loose ends," Aizawa said, "but when he saw Hope he changed his plans due to this betrayal, allow them to go through with the plan and catch them in a trap."

"It really shows that there's a chance to change Cross, maybe save him," Mirio added, thinking on how Cross didn't want to kill Hope, "too bad his brain chemistry altered his mind too much, but if they managed to stop him before he does something that can kill him, he can still be helped."

The teachers weren't sure about Mirio's idea, but understand what he means, same goes with most of the students.

**01:25:56 - 01:26:13**

With tension building up when Cross was ready to kill his mentor.

Then Scott used his growing disks to break out of his cell.

"Okay, time for Ant-Man in action!" Mina said as the fight in the Pym Tech begins

**01:26:13 - 01:26:21**

The fight was quick and nobody was able to say the word on it, as the scene shows Ant-Man shrinking and growing and fighting, while Hope and Hank fight as well.

Midoriya started to write on how Scott go small then large to dodge and attack, catching the villains by surprise.

**01:26:21 - 01:26:25**

But before more action can happen, a surprise occurs when Cross managed to shoot Hank by the side of his chest.

"Hank!" a few students shouted right when Hope shouted for her dad. Resulting in big concern on Hank's survival or if this is going to be it for him.

**01:26:25 - 01:26:38**

"Don't you dare die on this one," Uraraka shouted, as Scott tried to help Hank, "we already have too many dead mentors and helpers in this reality, we can't have another one!"

**01:26:38 - 01:26:44**

Then suddenly, while Scott helps the shot Hank, Cross pulls a gun directly to Scott's head.

"Now this is a tough situation," Togata said, "I understand that he was distracted due to him helping out the wounded, but how can anyone get out of this one?"

"They'll find a way," Midoriya added.

**01:26:44 - 01:26:51**

"Guess you're right Midoriya," Mirio smiled, "by the power of ants!"

"Huh, never knew ants can prevent a pistol's trigger to be pulled," Power Loader said, noticing the ants crawling around important parts of the gun to fire, preventing Cross from killing Scott.

**01:26:51 - 01:27:07**

"and now Hydra guy has the sample," Toga said as she saw him grabbing the vial of yellow liquid, as she hopes someone can stop him.

Only for him to run away while bullet ants stung him.

**01:26:51 - 01:27:13**

"I was wondering about that," All Might admitted when Luis pulled an alarm at Pym Tech, "since Scott set up C4 charges, I was worried that they'll blow up the building and cause damage to any innocent civilians in that building."

"And pulling the alarm would force everyone out, so no one will get hurt when the bombs detonate" Midoriya added, "if something has to be blown up, I guess getting everyone out would be the first thing to do."

**01:27:13 - 01:27:22**

"And that's their ticket to get out from being arrested," one of the villains said as the two quickly get into the van and drove away.

**01:27:22 - 01:27:38**

"And it seems Cross is trying to get out of there as well," one of the teachers said, as it caused a problem that Scott has to deal with, stop Cross from escaping with the suit.

**01:27:38 - 01:27:50**

"While splitting up wouldn't be a wise decision, considering the situation, Scott has to get Cross," Aizawa said.

"I agree," Recovery Girl said, "Hope can take it from here, she can get Hank out of there before the charges detonate."

**01:27:50 - 01:28:28**

The following scene then shows more of Ant-Man in action, as it shows more of him shrinking and growing as he jumps and attack the guards holding guns.

While watching this, Midoriya wrote down interesting parts about Ant-Man and how he fights.

"It seems he uses his quirk to get around attacks, dodging bullets and be small enough for the villains to unexpected him when he's running on their guns, I also notice that when he goes small and run, time seems to be slowed down, is it possible that Scott is moving fast when he's small that everything around him seemed slowed to him? It has to do something about the particle, but still, shows that he has the speed advantage…"

"Deku, you're muttering again," Uraraka said, stopping Midoriya from muttering while Ant-Man running towards the white model building, getting away from the two guards shooting at him.

The audience was amazed and surprised by what's going on in the film.

"Man, running away from those bullets must be like running away from a bombing run," Kirishima said. Hoping that when Scott lands, he can make a counter surprise attack from under the table.

**01:28:28 - 01:28:32**

But instead of that, the scene caught slight surprise when Luis came out of nowhere and knocked out the remaining guards.

"As always, it wouldn't hurt to help," Mirio said, smiling that Scott's friend managed to save him.

"Is it me or are the guards in this building are easy to knock down?" Mirio's friend muttered. Noticing a pattern of the guards being knocked out unconscious after one strong punch.

However, he was too shy to say it out loud, so no one gave him an answer.

**01:28:32 - 01:28:49**

"Yeah, it kinda does…" Iida said as he and a few teachers do feel a bit weird that the good guys in this film are former criminals.

**01:28:49 - 01:28:58**

"It's been thirteen minutes?" one of the students said, as the timer on the C4 showed under 2 minutes till detonation

"I mean… has it been thirteen minutes, it felt a bit shorter," Hagakure questioned.

"The strange passing of time when one is entertained," Tokoyami said.

**01:28:58 - 01:29:06**

"Good that Luis remembered the guy he knocked out," Momo said as Luis opened a door and went towards the tied up, undressed guy, who he knocked out earlier during the plan, "but he is missing a few others…"

"The boss security, those guys he knocked out a moment ago The guys Scott knocked out," Todoroki listed out the people Luis has forgotten.

"Well, there isn't enough time to save them all," Momo said feeling a bit bad on what she said, "but if he managed to save one, then that's enough."

**01:29:06 - 01:29:23**

"Hold on a second," Power Loader said as he was confused on Hank saying that the keychain tank isn't a keychain at all.

Some of the audience did notice the tank keychain in several scenes of the film, as though the film itself, as though it has great importance.

Then it suddenly clicked.

"Hold on!" Midoriya said, realizing something, "don't tell me…"

**01:29:23 - 01:29:39**

Everyone's jaw dropped to what they witnessed. As the scene shows Hope and Hank escaping from the building…

In a tank.

"Now that's an escape plan," Tetsutetsu said, with Kirishima nodding back.

"A manly escape plan."

**01:29:39 - 01:29:42**

"I'm just surprised as you are," Uraraka said, still in awe on the tank.

"Yeah, ribbit, who knew that keychain happens to be a fully functional tank."

"Wait a second," Mei realized something, "if the Pym Particles changes the size and increase the strength, shouldn't that tank be extremely heavy pick up? Even if it's small?"

With Mei question, those who were curious wondered about that. Some agreed that it didn't make sense, while others had other suggestions.

"I mean, maybe there are some Pym Particles that don't alter the strength," Kendo said, "it's like Kodai's quirk, if she changes the size of, let's say, a functional car, to the size of a toy car, then you can pick it up because it's smaller"

"It can also work like my quirk," Compress butted in, "maybe Hank had a type of particle that makes the tank compressed rather than increasing the strength, just as I managed to compress you to," he faces to the two students who he used his quirk on during the camp horror incident.

"Possibly," the 1-B student said, "maybe it's a matter of both, Hank made a Pym Particle that doesn't increase the strength but compresses it without damaging it, making it easy to pick up without worrying about its weight, it would be dangerous to do this to a living object, but perfect for transportation."

"You guys are ruining this manly moment," Kirishima complained softly, as he wanted to look at an awesome tank rather than hearing the science of how Hank can shrink the tank and still pick it up.

"Well, either way, it's still amazing that he can do this, just imagine if we had that in our reality without the use of quirks, we can easily make space as well as carrying heavy objects without lifting them, the potential of this particle."

"Too bad it's dangerous," Power Loader reminded his student about the problems of the particle, "and I don't think Pym Particles exist in our reality, besides, quantum mechanics isn't part of the support course, so you really can't discover this Pym Particle. Hatsume."

"Still, an inventor must know a lot of science to make great babies! And I'm willing to learn!"

This left the support teacher in big concern, hoping that Hatsume wouldn't somehow discover the Pym Particle. That could cause a lot of trouble.

(Don't worry guys, I am not going to give Mei blueprints to how to make the Pym Particle formula, mainly because I don't know how they work because I'm limited to the Author's knowledge. And the fact that Pym Particles only exist in Marvel's natural laws.)

**01:29:42 - 01:30:06**

"With Hope, Hank and Luis out of the building, all that's left is for Scott to take on Cross," Midoriya said, relived that Hank will be okay and everyone managed to get out before the C4 detonates, now he watches closely to see the fight between Ant-Man and Cross.

**01:30:06 - 01:30:15**

"Alright, Cross and his helicopter against Scott and his army of carpenter ants!" Mina said, excited to see Scott trying to stop the villain before he gets away.

**01:30:15 - 01:30:21**

"Is he seriously shooting at an army of flying ants?" Dabi said, as the scene while making sense, sounds ridiculous on paper.

"No matter!" Mirio said, having a good vibe from this scene, "I'm sure Scott can dodge all of those sho…"

**01:30:21 - 01:30:25**

But before Mirio could finish, the scene shocked the audience as one of the bullets managed to hit Scott's ride, Ant-thony.

"No!" one of the students shouted as Scott called out the ant's name.

**01:30:25 - 01:30:38**

The audience watched as they see one of the wings from Ant-thony fall down to the ground. in real size, this would be nothing more than an ant getting squashed.

But somehow, in small size, it was a sad moment.

"How the hell did they made us worry about an ant?" Uraraka asked as she felt sad for the insect, not crying but sad.

"because that ant means a bit for Scott," Midoriya said as he wrote the fate of 'Ant-thony'

In life-size, Ant-thony was nothing more than an insect, nobody would care for the life on an ant.

But Scott did, they saw it when he learns to use the Ant-Man suit, he was used to showing him how to control ants and because of that, Scott cared for the ant.

So for it to die in such a way, it's understandable to why Scott cares about Ant-thony, now it became the first casualty of this heist.

He wrote what happened to Ant-thony _'hit by a bullet fired from Cross, died during the heist of Pym Tech.'_

**01:30:38 - 01:30:38**

"Oh, he will," Uraraka said with anger towards Cross, "for Ant-thony."

"Uraraka, you do realise all he did is shot an ant, ribbit," Asui said, as she had no emotional reaction from this scene since she occasionally eats insects.

"I know and I don't care!" the gravity girl shouted. Having a similar anger level as Bakugo. "this film about ants, made me care for ants!"

**01:30:38 - 01:30:01**

"Better out of there than stick around and get arrested," Twice said as Luis made his escape in the van, "by the way, THERE'S A TANK!"

"Yeah, we know that," Toga said to her friend.

**01:30:01 - 01:30:05**

"Okay, Ant-Man is in the helicopter!" Present Mic said.

**01:30:05 - 01:30:10**

"I get that Cross is going insane, but it's extremely dangerous to shoot inside a helicopter," Kurogiri said as he notices complete rage coming from Cross trying to kill Ant-Man. Only to miss and force the door locks to open.

**01:30:10 - 01:31:22**

"The charges," Izuku muttered, as Scott mention that the heist wasn't just a heist, and the scene showing the C4 at zero.

He watches carefully to see what happens, but he knew, "it was complete destruction of Pym Tech."

**01:31:22 - 01:31:35**

The following scene caused complete stun to the audience as the detonation happens.

They watch as the C4 blows up, destroying the remaining formula of the Pym Particle.

But that wasn't just that, the whole building blew up, as it crumbles down.

And if it wasn't surprising enough, all the rubble of the building didn't collapse and fell to the ground, but it was sucked up in what looked like a mini black hole, but in reality, everything that was collapsing shrink so small, that there was nothing left of the building at all.

"Hole…"

"Lee…"

"sh*t."

Kirishima, Denki and Sero said, shocked and froze by what happened.

"Well… that's… certainly… a unique way… to get rid of everything related to the Yellowjacket project…" All Might stuttered, out of words to what just happened.

"Yeah…" Midoriya said, shaking his hands as he was unsure what to make of this to put it in his notes, but he's going to try. "Mixing the Pym Particles and the detonation of the C4 charges… it created a makeshift black hole, sucking everything till there's no evidence of a building."

"Even Thirteen isn't capable of doing that much destruction…" Uraraka said, before turning to the black hole rescue hero. "can you?"

"It is possible," Thirteen replied to one of the students, "but I don't think I can do what Hank did, I would probably die from the collapse before I sucked the entire building up."

After talking, the audience remained silent for a moment, thinking about what they saw.

The students were mixed, as it was both amazing and terrifying, being able to get rid of a building and yet if people were in them, then it would a horrible way to go. Luckily a lot of people got out before it happened so they would be amazed by the destruction.

The teachers thought the same, but also imagine what would happen if this happened at U.A, such as the main building, if the building itself vanishes, then the school wouldn't be capable to recover, sure they can reconstruct the building again, but a lot of important stuff was in the school. The worst thought was if it happened during a school day with students still inside.

As for the villains, they saw this as completely justified and knew that Hank wanted this to happen, they also liked that it wasn't just a heist, but also a bomb attack, and it was the most destructive bomb attack they have ever seen.

Overall, looking at the destruction of Pym Tech showed more capabilities of destruction the Particle can be, not only to destroy a building but to leave no evidence of rubble. Only the foundations were left.

**01:31:35 - 01:31:44**

"Looks like Darren Cross is… cross…" Toga made a joke as more fighting with Ant-Man continues.

"Can you blame him, he lost pretty much everything but the suit." Spinner said, "of course the Particles have to go, but I never thought they could get rid of the building too, it seems more of a terrorist act than a heroic act."

"Correct villain" Nezu agreed with the green Stain fan, "but they managed to do it with minimal casualty, they did get everyone out of the building first."

"Everyone except the guys the heisters knocked out," Aizawa mentioned those who were still in the building due to them being unconscious.

"I did say minimal casualty."

**01:31:44 - 01:32:03**

Right when Scott managed to get back into the helicopter after getting smacked out, he returns to see Cross, now dawning the Yellowjacket suit.

"Now he became just like Stane," one of the teachers said as they witness the villain now in his suit.

 **"Darren Cross,"** Present Mic announces, **"former CEO of Pym Tech, now the Yellowjacket, just like Ant-Man he can shrink into the size of an ant, with additional weapons such as the laser cannons on his back!"**

And thus, the first battle between two small people begins.

**01:32:03 - 01:32:18**

With the first few seconds into the fight, Ant-Man had to dodge several blue lasers coming from Yellowjacket. Jumping on different parts until he made a punch at Cross.

"This is just worse than firing a gun in a helicopter," Mineta cried out, "they'll end up blowing it up, killing them both!"

"The reckless insanity of the villain, going through extreme measures to take out the hero," Tokoyami pointed out.

**01:32:18 - 01:32:29**

"Now the helicopter is really going down," Uraraka said, while the two small suited men were fighting, Cross used his canons again, hitting both the pilots and causing more damage to the helicopter. Expecting for it to blow up, but hoping it doesn't kill Ant-Man.

**01:32:29 - 01:32:37**

"Well, that solves the helicopter problem," All Might said, "Now they're falling down, fighting inside a suitcase." The former symbol made a couple of chuckles to what he said, as the idea itself was a little ridiculous.

**01:32:37 - 01:33:11**

The following scene was a mixture of intense, yet funny fight between Ant-Man and Yellowjacket inside the suitcase

While they're falling in the air, they can see them jumping around the suitcase as the content of the suitcase is floating, there was even some music as Darren threat became a song request to the phone.

And the film shows the different perspective of the fight, up close it was a serious battle, looking at the case itself, it was so small, with exceptions of lasers coming out of the case. up until it landed on a pool. Not as a big crash, but rather something falling from the sky landing suddenly but not seriously, causing a couple of chuckles from the audience.

Overall, the audience liked the fight, rooting for Scott to beat Cross despite the Yellowjacket having the range advantage.

**01:33:11 - 01:33:20**

"That would be scary if some man in a threatening suit pops out of the pool," one of the students said as they see Yellowjacket appearing, hoping for Ant-Man to come out as well and continue their fight.

Especially when nearby civilians were in danger.

**01:33:20 - 01:33:35**

Luckily, Scott got out before Yellowjacket could hurt the civilians.

With the fight continuing, the audience was at the edge of their seats, hoping for Scott to defeat the villain, especially when Cross threw him towards a barbecue.

"Come one, Scott," Kirishima said, clutching his fist, "beat that Yellowjacket!"

**01:33:35 - 01:33:42**

Then before Cross could attack, Scott used a ping pong paddles to attack the small villain, throwing him into a bug zapper.

This caused laughter from the students and villains, especially on how anti-climactic it was.

"Yeah, fry you yellow jacket wearing psycho! Bug zapper!" Twice shouted.

**01:33:42 - 01:33:46**

"Understandable response from the civilians," Aizawa said, as the civilians still ran away from the suited Ant-Man.

**01:33:46 - 01:33:49**

As Scott gets up, he took a look at the zapper.

Same goes with the audience, as they notice the small body of Cross, don't know if he's still alive or not.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Todoroki asked.

**01:33:49 - 01:33:53**

"And now he got caught by Paxton," one of the teachers said.

**01:33:53 - 01:34:01**

"Saw that one coming," Kurogiri said, as Paxton stuns Scott, "him just appearing after breaking out of his holding cell, and now in a strange suit, why else would he do that and never listen to Scott?"

"I mean... you're not wrong," Midoriya said, "he's a cop and Scott is a criminal who broke the law, so it makes sense for him to stop him."

"Indeed," the warp villain said, "and you heroes would do the same to Scott if you're in Paxton's shoes."

**01:34:01 - 01:34:18**

As the cops drag Scott away, the shot then moves to show the bug zapper, showing the body of Cross, now waking up.

The audience was surprised, "it's not over yet," Midoriya said, worried for what Cross would do next.

**01:34:18 - 01:34:39**

They watch Scott waking up, now in cuffs with his helmet at the side, he tried to reason with Paxton, but he wasn't listening.

"I get that Paxton isn't going to listen to Scott," Nezu said, "he's confused, not fully understanding the situation and does not trust Scott at the slightest, even if Scott tells him the truth."

Hearing this from the principal, the students wanted to argue back about this problem, but at the same time, it was also understandable, even if it's the truth, others wouldn't believe that it's true.

It can get confusing at times to what's true or not, but for this, Paxton wouldn't believe Scott based on what he saw.

**01:34:39 - 01:34:45**

Hearing the police call, the audience was surprised after the guys in the car made their reaction, especially Scott's reaction.

"Now the problem became worse," Mirio said, having a bad feeling that Scott will face a bigger situation, knowing that Yellowjacket is still out there and probably the cause of the police call.

**01:34:45 - 01:35:03**

Their worst thought came to be, as the scene changes to Cassie's room, revealing a full-size Yellowjacket looking over a scared Cassie, holding the creepy bunny Scott gave to her.

This caused anger and rage towards the villain, even some of the villains didn't like what Cross is doing.

"You dare hurt little Peanut, I and hope her dad kick your ass!" Mina said in rage.

While the students were angry, none of them was angrier than both Mirio and Midoriya, as this reminded them of when Eri was captive by Overhaul, it wasn't as bad, but at the same time, they hope Cross doesn't hurt Scott's daughter.

"Scott, it's time to become a hero," Midoriya said, hoping that Scott can get out of his situation and confront Cross once again to save Cassie.

**01:35:03 - 01:35:07**

"As much as it brings Scott closer to the scene, why did Paxton bring Scott here instead of bringing him to the police station?" one of the teachers asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Paxton would be concern about his family especially his step-daughter, which is understandable," Aizawa answered.

**01:35:07 - 01:35:18**

Some students take a deep breath when Scott managed to wear the helmet and go small to free himself.

"Go Ant-Man," one of them said, as the second fight of small people begins.

**01:35:18 - 01:35:27**

"Yes!" most of the students shouted when Cross asked if he looked like a monster.

**01:35:27 - 01:35:42**

When Ant-Man arrives at the scene some of the students and villains smiled when Scott showed his face and said hi to his peanut.

"As much as it was a hard situation, one good thing is that his daughter can see her dad as a hero." Mirio pointed out, "now he has to prove that he is one."

**01:35:42 - 01:35:16**

As the battle unfolds, the audience stared directly at the screen, happy to see more fight between Ant-Man and Yellowjacket, this time, for Ant-Man to save his daughter.

When the battle starts, the audience does found something very interesting and unique about this fight. That being the setting.

"I would never imagine a fight between a hero and villain would take place inside a children's bedroom, ribbit," Asui said.

"Yeah, it would be cool seeing them fight while dodging Cassie's toys, overall sound ridiculous, but still very cool!" Uraraka said as she and the rest of the students watch as Scott and his army of ants charge at Yellowjacket, shooting at them while riding a toy Thomas the Tank Engine.

**01:35:16 - 01:37:00**

The following scene was a battle on a train as Cross tried to kill Scott, but was ganged up by a bunch of ants, he tried to get them off all while Scott got onto the toy train, he then used each cart to throw at Cross, only for Cross to destroy them.

The audience didn't say anything but remain in awe as they watch the fight unfold, seeing Ant-Man using his ants to fight off a small enemy while using the environment to his advantage, even when they are incredibly large toys.

Up until he managed to find an opening and throw an arch block at Cross and managed to hit him.

**01:37:00 - 01:37:05**

With Cross ahead of the track, he turns to see the train going towards him.

"Time to get run over by Thomas the Tank Engine!" Twice shouted, "Choo Choo!"

**01:37:05 - 01:37:07**

Then suddenly it goes into Cassie's view of the battle as Cross was hit by the train.

And as suddenly the tension of the villain getting run over was faded as the train just bumps and get off the track.

This result in laughter from the audience on how anti-climatic the scene was and how small their battle was in comparison.

"I did not expect that to happen," Sero said through his laughter.

"As much as this fight is to save his daughter, you can't say this fight is also silly since they're using toys for powers." Present Mic said as the laughter slowly die down and resume watching the fight.

**01:37:07 - 01:37:22**

After Cross threw Thomas threw to Scott and he pushed Thomas away from the battle, the scene changes to show Luis van as they come to the scene.

"Here we go," Tokoroki said.

**01:37:22 - 01:37:26**

"You were saying," Dabi said as they saw a bunch of cops turning around to see them.

**01:37:26 - 01:37:41**

There were a few chuckles when Luis told Dave to back it up, as the shot shows the van slowly and awkwardly backing up.

"Well, there goes their help," Denki said, "though not much they can do, not that Scott needs help anyway."

**01:37:41 - 01:38:04**

There wasn't much to say when the fight continues with Cross in the air and shooting at Scott, throwing word afterword on how much he hates Scott and wants him dead. The audience can see the anger coming from the villain as he destroys a bunch of Cassie's toys.

**01:38:04 - 01:38:14**

Then Scott threw his blue disk, Cross reflecting it and hitting the ant below.

"Now that's one big ant," Present Mic said, weirdly impressed yet unsettled.

Meanwhile for Koda, who's constantly looking away when he sees ants, saw the big ant and was incredibly terrified.

"AAAHHHH!" he let out a scream as he quickly hid behind his seat.

"FWM," Jiro called out, "can you let Koda out of here? it's scaring him."

There was no answer.

(Here's my answer, nope, plus we're only got less than 10 minutes left before the film ends, so it's a bit too late…)

**01:38:14 - 01:38:26**

"And now the Toy Train is huge!" Mina said, excited by what's going on in the scene, as another disk is thrown, bounced and landed on the Toy Thomas the Tank Engine, which grew large and destroyed a part of the building and landed on a cop car

There was a mixture of shock and laughter to see something as small as a toy, doing some big damage with a hit of the grow disks

Kodai gave a smile and a couple of chuckles after seeing this scene, as it reminded herself on when she first manifested her quirk, accidentally growing one of her soft toys incredibly large that it filled half of her bedroom, it wasn't as destructive as what happened when Thomas grew, but it was hard to navigate her room before she could control her quirk and shrink the toy back to its regular size.

Overall, the scene was good and it can finally show the cops what's going on.

**01:38:26 - 01:38:58**

"Really strange to see a giant ant huh?" one of the students said, enjoying the giant ant on-screen. As it claws all over Paxton and exits the house.

**01:38:58 - 01:39:07**

"Now Paxton is in danger," Midoriya said as Cassie's step-dad pull a gun at Cross only for him to knock it over and turn towards him.

**01:39:07 - 01:39:16**

"Meaning that Scott has no way to break through the suit and destroy it within," Power Loader said after Cross said that his suit is made of titanium.

"There is indeed another way Power Loader," Nezu point out, "but let's hope it doesn't come to that…"

**01:39:16 - 01:39:33**

The fight continues as Scott grew big and continue fighting, but ultimately getting thrown back, Scott told Paxton to get Cassie out of there, but Cross caught to them first.

"Come on Scott," Izuku said, hoping for him to finish Cross off once and for all. "there has to be a way to get inside the suit… unless…"

He suddenly realized what Scott has to do to stop Cross. He didn't need to say it as Scott mention it right after his realization.

**01:39:33 - 01:39:36**

"And by doing so, you know what he has to do," Midoriya said, knowing what Ant-Man have to do.

"Do what?" Uraraka asked. Confused to the student next to him.

"He has to turn off his regulator" Izuku gave it out. caused the students who didn't know surprised.

"But if he does that, he would go subatomic!" Hagakure said, seeing it as a problem as it was mentioned earlier and what happens if the regulator was turned off.

"It might not sound fair, but it's a risk he has to take to stop Cross and save his daughter." All Might pointed out, "he will make an ultimate, heroic sacrifice."

**01:39:36 - 01:39:59**

With that, Scott jumps ahead and turn off his regulator, shrinking small and going into the suit.

The following scenes were Scott punching through the insides of the suit.

It was both happy yet concerning, happy that he's destroying the Yellowjacket, but concerning to what will happen after.

**01:39:59 - 01:40:10**

They watch as Cross screams and the suit malfunction, shrinking parts of his body, getting crushed to death by his own suit till he shrinks into a small ball of light, then the light went out.

"I guess he got what he deserved," Toga said, "crushed to death by his own shrinking suit, good riddance."

Ignoring the Scott concern for later, Midoriya wrote the fate of Darren Cross, he had a similar villain motive as Obadiah Stane from the first Iron Man film, a rich businessman seeking out the hero's suit and technology to use it, sell it to bad groups and make a profit in the progress. But while Stane was a friend to Stark's dad and a former CEO of Stark Industries before Tony took over, Cross was Hank's protégé who became the CEO of Pym Tech.

His obsession with the Pym Particle caused his downfall as he wanted to use it and sell it to groups like Hydra, but didn't know that the Particle would alter the brain chemistry, which made him insane. He wasn't someone that needs to be stopped, but rather someone who they tried to save by taking away the technology from him and offer him some help with his mental problems, only for him to turn them down and try to kill them.

And now he paid the price as he attempts to kill Scott's daughter after losing everything but the suit. As a result, not only he lost the suit, but his life also.

Midoriya wrote down the fate of Cross, _'Scott destroyed the inner circuits of the Yellowjacket suit, which forced Cross to shrink down, crushing him in the process, presumed dead.'_

**01:40:10 - 01:40:21**

After Cross, the scene then shows Scott going Subatomic as the scene changed to show a different sight.

"While this is a problem for Scott, at least we can see the quantum realm," Momo said, as she was curious to know what the tiny world looks like, what the world surrounding her looks like if she was smaller than an insect, smaller than the tiniest thing that's visible to the naked eye.

She and the rest of the audience prepare as they see this interesting scene.

**01:40:21 - 01:41:25**

The following scene was a complete and strange trip as they watch Scott shrink tinier and tinier, going smaller than molecule, atoms, getting smaller and smaller as it shows strange yet fascinating moving art and environment of the quantum realm.

It was complete madness.

But as they heard echoes of Hank telling the audience what happens when Scott goes subatomic and Cassie crying for her dad, they feared that Scott will be gone forever.

They can only hope that he finds a way to grow back.

**01:41:25 - 01:41:46**

"How is he going to grow back to regular size?" Kirishima asked, as he was concerned for Scott, especially when his regulator was off and he can't use the button.

**01:41:46 - 01:41:53**

"The grow large disk." Midoriya pointed out as Scott checked for his pockets and found a glowing blue disk, one that can make the object grow, "that could be his ticket out of the quantum realm."

"Let's hope," Power Loader said.

**01:41:53 - 01:42:08**

As Scott grab the disk and replace the regulator with it, the students took a breath hoping that it will work.

**01:42:08 - 01:42:26**

And with a press of a button, the audience watches as he grows back in size, the scene changing back to Cassie watching a bright light glowing as her father appears in front of her.

With that, everyone cheered,

"He escaped from the small world!" Uraraka said, happy to see Scott managing to make it out of the quantum realm and be able to see his daughter again.

**01:42:26 - 01:42:48**

There wasn't much to say about the scene as it was a good embrace for father and daughter while Paxton pointed out the big hole that the giant Thomas destroyed

Then again, saying something about it would ruin the moment. So they remain silent to see this good victory.

**01:42:48 - 01:42:55**

"Wait, where's Scott?" Uraraka asked as the rest of the police enters the room only to see Cassie and Paxton but not Scott.

"Seems that Scott shrank and hid away from the officers, ribbit," Asui answered, "he's still wanted, so him being there would get him arrested, so it's better for him to get away while he can."

"And I guess Paxton let him go, especially when he saved their daughter and showed that he has the shrinking tech, which trusts him with everything that happened," Midnight added.

**01:42:55 - 01:43:10**

"This will certainly be a confusing moment for the police to report," All Might said as the scene ends with a shot of the giant toy train and a big ant running around.

**01:43:10 - 01:43:19**

"What are they're talking about," Nejire asked as the scene changed to show Hank's house and both Hank and Scott talking to each other.

"My guess, they're talking about Scott's experience in the quantum realm," Tamaki guessed.

**01:43:19 - 01:43:36**

"Yeah, he got out," Mina said.

Meanwhile, for the smarter part of the audience, it made them curious about what it means for Hank, remembering when his wife went subatomic. And made him realise something when Scott managed to get out but not remember anything due to the quantum realm being too much for the human mind to comprehend.

**01:43:36 - 01:44:04**

After leaving Hank alone, the audience watches as he asked a question and looked over the picture of him, Janet and their baby daughter Hope.

Most of the smarter students and teachers smiled, "you just gave Hank a sense of hope," All Might said, "a possibility that Janet could still be alive, if Scott can get out, then it's possible for her to get out too. So maybe."

"It sounds like a long shot," Recovery Girl put out her thoughts, "but possible."

**01:44:04 - 01:44:17**

Then when Hank opens the door behind him, he caught Scott and Hope kissing.

"Oh no," one of the students said, already turn to see a squealing pink student, smiling towards what they saw.

"Yes!" she cheered, "the ship has sailed!"

"I guess you're happy about them being together," Tokodroki comments.

"I am" she replied.

"Then let's hope Hank would be okay with this…" the ice-fire boy turns to look at the screen.

**01:44:17 - 01:44:34**

"Pinning the kiss on hope," Midnight smirked, knowing what Scott is playing to avoid Hank's judgement.

**01:44:34 - 01:44:40**

"At least Hank sees through his lies," Jiro said. Along with a couple of chuckles from the audience towards Hank's response.

**01:44:40 - 01:44:56**

"Seems fair," one of the teachers said, "after everything that happened and him saving Cassie, he would let Scott off for this,"

"Plus, with the cameras being glitched, it would work to get Scott from returning back to prison," another teacher said.

**01:44:56 - 01:45:39**

There wasn't much to say in the following scene as it was a happy family dinner with Cassie, her mother, her father and her stepfather as they talk about how she managed to do a cartwheel, regular family moment that most of the audience understand.

**01:45:39 - 01:45:45**

"So she kept the giant ant as her pet," Sero said as the scene showed Cassie feeding the giant ant from under the table.

"Again, she has a strange interest of creepy things," Uraraka said, not going to understand Cassie's interest in things that she found unsettling.

**01:45:45 - 01:45:59**

The audience perked up once again, as Scott said that he has worked, now curious to what it means and what Scott is going to do after everything.

**01:45:59 - 01:46:08**

"Oh here we go again," Bakugo said, annoyed by the muttering from Luis from before, now it's happening again.

Everyone else listened in, curious for what he has to say, even if they understand what he's saying.

Midoriya especially got himself ready and try to write as much as possible, like last time.

**01:46:08 - 01:46:22**

"Yeah, we couldn't tell," Aizawa said in sarcasm, already annoyed by the given information from Luis.

**01:46:22 - 01:46:37 (STAN LEE CAMEO 12)**

"The Old Man!" Mineta shouted during Luis explanation.

"I was wondering where that guy was, starting to think we have a film without him," Kirishima said as Izuku wrote another entry of the Old Man's appearance.

_'Spotted in Luis explanation as a bartender, answering Luis other cousin question, as Luis stated 'yeah, crazy stupid fine,' (NOTE: these were the words of Luis, it's possible he didn't say these exact words but said roughly the same answer)'_

After quickly writing this, he tried his best to continue writing what Luis has to say.

**01:46:37 - 01:47:29**

For once, when Luis gave his over-wordy explanation, most of the audience understood what he was talking about. They didn't say anything, but once Izuku wrote it all down, he gave his explanation.

"Wow," he reacted, "okay, from what I can tell, after Falcon's conflict with Ant-Man, he went out to seek him out, asking a journalist and writer if she knew anything, then she passes on to Luis' cousin that she met, in which he passes onto to Luis which he passes to Scott to know that he's looking for him."

"Thank for explaining that to us Deku," Uraraka kindly said, "but I think I understood a bit of it when he mentioned Avengers,"

"It's alright," Izuku said, "I actually found some interesting things from that talk as well," he looked back at his notes, looking at the near end of the explanation and notice what the writer said, something about a guy who jumps, swings and climb walls, making him curious, thinking that she teased a future hero that could appear in later films.

**01:47:29 - 01:49:24**

As the credit rolls, everyone took a big breather after watching this film.

It was an interesting film for all three of the group, student, teachers and villains. And it brings back what FWM said at the start.

The idea of a hero coming from where a villain would come from.

And indeed, this is what it's about, a story about a man who committed a crime and served his time in prison, trying to prove that he can support his daughter only to struggle because the world hates him, so he went back into crime. Only to find a new opportunity to do good and prove himself that he's a hero to his daughter.

While the students and some villains see Scott as a true hero. The teachers had a different thought.

Though they knew that Scott has good intentions and he did what heroes would do, they are unable to call him a hero. Mainly to what they know a hero is. Which is a job, they did spend 3 years working to perfect their quirks to become heroes, while Scott did his within weeks and still breaking a few laws during the heist.

The closest thing they call Scott is an ex-villain with good intentions turned vigilante. While the term still makes him a criminal and some of them would still arrest Scott, it doesn't mean that Scott did bad. Just something good to save the world that's outside of being a pro hero.

And sometimes, that's not a bad thing. So for this occasion, they'll let Scott slide, knowing that he did good in all of this, even proving his daughter that he is a hero to her eyes.

**01:49:24 - 01:49:26**

The scene then changes to show Hank and Hope entering the basement, catching the attention of the audience, curious to what Hank wants to show his daughter.

**01:49:26 - 01:49:37**

"A very understandable statement Pym," All Might said, as the quote reminds him of One for All and his reason to give it to Midoriya, making sure that his power is in the right hands.

But at the same time, curious to see what he means what it has to do with what he's going to show Hope.

**01:49:37 - 01:49:49**

Then he revealed what he wants to show to Hope.

The audience watch, as they saw a new suit, fitting for a female, with wings at the side.

"Oh my goodness," Uraraka said, knowing what this suit means and why he showed it to Hope

**01:49:49 - 01:50:17 (FILM ENDS)**

**(no I'm not going to show them the end credits, it's a scene to the next MCU film and it would be a spoiler, unlike a handful of Guest reviewers, I want them to see it for themselves.)**

"Looks like Hope is getting her own Ant-Man suit after all," Asui said, "I guess as Scott became the second Ant-Man, Hope will become the second Wasp, ribbit."

"Yeah, and we will have a new female hero in this reality!" the gravity girl said, noticing that most of the heroes are males yet happy to see more heroines, as the end credits tease for one.

"You guys can exit the screen room by the way," FWM called out as everyone turn to see the open door and the FWM through the doorway.

Koda was the first to leave as he rushed passed the hooded girl, while everyone else follows in an orderly fashion.

_End of Film 12 and Phase 2 of the MCU_

* * *

**A tease for what's to come...**

As everyone left the screen room and arrived at the main room, their attention faced to the hooded girl, who walked towards the exit of the cinema,

"Everyone, please pay attention to me," the FWM said, as the group turn their attention to the girl, ignoring the new additions of the room for a moment.

"Before we begin our break, I want to introduce you guys, someone who's going to be here for the next one or two films."

At that moment, a new figure enters the cinema, all eyes turn to see the person.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Heroes and Villains, allow me to introduce you to someone new."

They look at the person' attire, he wore black trousers, a black vest, a white shirt, red gloves and a red tie.

"One that had many versions of villains than versions of heroes. One that is capable of changing hero society and take down any hero because they always underestimate him and strike before they notice."

Then they look at his face, everyone's eyes widen when they recognized the face, especially on the hero side. But the villains were shocked to who he is.

"One of the versions of the greatest and most threatening villain in your multiverse. You will fear him…"

"Hello." He spoke, giving an evil grin towards the audience. Which in response gave great fearful shakes of disbelief. Especially to the one who knew him too well.

"For his name… is Izuku Midoriya…"

**_To Be Continued… in a new Fanfiction coming soon: 'MHA watches the Incredibles'._ **

**(Authors' note: this fanfiction will be on Fanfiction.Net only)**

(CLIFFHANGER!)


End file.
